El amor sin tiempo ni espacio
by ivita black
Summary: Hermion y Ginny sufren un ataque mortifago, sin saber que eso les cambiaría la vida para siempre es un [Hermione Remus] y un [Ginny sirius] espero les guste y dejen rr EPILOGO PARA TODOS USTEDES!
1. capitulo 1

AQUI LLEGUÉ NUEVAMENTE A MOLESTAR. ESTA ES UNA HISTORIA QUE PASA EN LA ÉPOCA DE LOS MERODEADORES... CON GINNY Y HERMIONE... ESPERO LES AGRADE

UN SALUDO A TODOS

IVITA BLACK

Capitulo 1

Era el sexto año de Harry y compañía, por lo tanto el quinto de Ginny. Había pasado ya medio año desde que Sirius dejó a Harry nuevamente, esta vez para siempre, pero gracias a la ayuda de sus mejores amigos había logrado superarlo, o por lo menos eso intentaba. Ya no era más el denominado trío de oro. Ahora el cuarteto, eso se debía a un a sola y simple razón. Una razón pelirroja si vamos al caso. Ginevra Weasley, Ginny para todos, se había vuelto parte de ese inseparable grupo de leones haciéndose partícipe de sus aventuras.

En este momento, los cuatro viajaban en el último vagón. Lugar que adoptaron desde primer año de los tres chicos y que siguieron usando hasta ahora. Ron iba dormido, utilizando una manta muy gruesa para cubrirse del cruel frío que atenazaba todos los años para la misma fecha, Navidad. Harry estaba leyendo el último ejemplar de El Profeta, que explicaba la fuga de varios convictos con la ayuda de los dementores. De vez en cuando se burlaba de Frudge, con frases como _–Inepto _o _engreídos estúpidos_. En fin, cosas sin importancia para Ginny y Hermione que platicaban en voz baja y casi pegadas una a la otra. Harry levantaba la vista disimuladamente para ver si podía saber de qué se trataba la conversación pero ambas se cubrían con una revista del Quisquilloso que Luna le había dado a Ginny para leer.

Sí, la Navidad estaba cerca y los cuatro se dirigían a La Madriguera para celebrarla. Los padres de Hermione solían pasarla con ella pero ese año no pudieron y a cambio enviaron la autorización de irse a casa de los Weasley. Para el caso de Harry, el mismísimo Dumbledore autorizó la salida. Así que allí estaban ellos, solos casi en el tren. Saliendo de Hogwarts, por primera vez para Harry, en Navidad, la invitación era una ocasión especial. Bill se había comprometido e iba a presentarles a su novia.

Al llegar a la estación, lo primero que hicieron fue tomar sus equipajes. Llevaban el baúl de Hermione, que era más grande, entre las dos chicas. Y solo una mochila cada uno de los chicos. Ginny y Hermione cargaban el baúl por el andén hasta que salieron a la estación muggle donde debían de encontrarse con Fred y George. Son embargo no fue con ellos con quien se encontraron.

-¡MORTÍFAGOS! – Gritó Ron haciendo que todos se voltearan. Inmediatamente Hermione soltó el baúl y tomó su varita al igual que Ginny.

-Gin, detrás del baúl. – Le dijo Hermione más en orden que en pedido. La chica no tardó ni dos segundos en obedecer.

No saben como fue. Pero de un momento a otro las dos chicas recibieron maldiciones de todas partes. Que chocando unas con otras produjo un efecto que nunca, ni el mismísimo Dumbledore se hubiera imaginado.

Se escuchó el grito de ambas chicas. En el mismo instante en que decenas de "Plaf" se escuchaban por toda la estación. Idas y venidas de maleficios. Todo pasó tan rápido que cuando los de la orden se dieron cuenta luego de capturar a los mortífagos ya era demasiado tarde.

-Señor – Dijo Ron casi sin aliento.

-Ron ¿Qué sucedió? – Preguntó Remus que se acercaba a ellos dos.

-Son...

-Hermione y Ginny – Llegó a decir Harry con la voz queda.

-¿Qué con ellas? ¿Dónde están?

-Ya... ya no están – Dijo simplemente Ron mirando en el lugar donde anteriormente estaban las chicas detrás del baúl. Ya ni eso quedaba... ni el baúl había sobrevivido al ataque.

-¿A que te refieres?

-¿Cómo que no están? – Esta vez el propio director intervino.

-Estaban allí -. Dijo Harry apuntando al exacto lugar – recibieron varios hechizos y maldiciones a la vez. Y de un momento a otro... desaparecieron. Como si una capa invisible las envolviera.

-Albus... eso es imposible... no pudieron haber desaparecido. – Le dio la profesora pálida ante la explicación de Harry

-Me temo Minerva que si es posible. Quizá no desaparecer...

-¿Pero entonces?

-No lo sé. Pero siento que no están muertas. Eso es seguro...

-Hay que avisarles a Arthur y Molly...

-Y los padres de Hermione.

* * *

Ginny y Hermione gritaron con toda la fuerza de sus voces. Cientos de hechizos estaban siendo dirigidos hacia ellas... pero luego... todo fue clama. Nada de gritos desesperados dolores indescriptibles. Solo... tranquilidad. 

Hermione abrió los ojos al sentir el fresco aire de invierno sobre su rostro. Le sorprendió porque se encontraban exactamente dentro de la estación a un suelo de estar en las puertas de salida.

-¿Ginny? – preguntó ella.

-¿Estamos muertas? ¿Es esto el cielo? – Preguntó de pié la aludida caminando y observando los alrededores frente a ella. Hermione se giró y abrió los ojos tanto como pudo.

-No Gin, esto no es el cielo, es.... Hogwarts

-¿Estas loca además de muerta? – Le dijo Ginny volteando a verle a la cara. Pero Hermione le señaló con el dedo que viera el horizonte en aquella dirección. – Me rectifico... ESTAMOS locas además de muertas.

-Algo no anda bien. Lo presiento... Ginny, ayúdame con el baúl. Vamos a hablar con Dumbledore.

Ambas chicas, entonces, se encaminaron al colegio de magia y hechicería. Cuanto más cerca estaban más intuición de estar mal tenía Hermione, pero no podía decirle a su amiga. Entraron al colegio y se fueron directamente a la oficina del director. Ambas dejaron el baúl en la puerta de la estatua del fénix y fue Ginny quien dijo la contraseña.

-Ranas de chocolate – La estatua no se movió. – Ja, buen momento para que Dumbledore cambie la contraseña...

-Que tal... helado de limón. – La puerta se abrió.

-¿Cómo supiste?

-De la peor forma... vamos. – Dijo Hermione subiendo con el rostro más temerario. Pidiendo a Merlín, Dios, Ra y todo aquel que estuviera dispuesto a escucharla, que no fuera lo que ella pensaba.

-Adelante – Se escuchó la voz del profesor Dumbledore del otro lado de la puerta luego que Ginny golpeara levemente. Ambas entraron y Hermione se maldijo mentalmente. – Buenas tardes... ¿Puedo ayudarles en algo? – Preguntó cordialmente el director pero luego se fijó con más detenimiento en las dos chicas. Ginny iba a hablar como acostumbraba siempre pero Hermione la interrumpió.

-Disculpe ¿qué año es este?

-1968 ¿Se siente bien? – Hermione había flaqueado y Ginny se había sentado o mejor dicho, se dejó caer sobre el asiento. - ¿Hay algún problema? Me gustaría saber quienes son.

-Mi nombre es Hermione Granger y ella es Ginevra Weasley...

-Disculpe ¿Es usted pariente del señor Arthur Weasley?

-Como difícil que lo vea... yo soy, la hija de Arthur.

-No creo que la haya tenido a los tres años así que...

-Somos del futuro señor – Al director se le iluminaron los ojos como niño al que le regalan una caja de dulces solo para él.

-¿Y como han venido?

-Por lo que deduzco... por una mezcla de hechizos.

-Ajá. Que interesante... ¿Sabe que hechizos?

-No en realidad.

-Entonces no podré ayudarlas a regresar... por lo menos hasta que encontremos la forma de deducir que hechizos las trajeron al... pasado – volvió a sonreír y Ginny comprendió lo que quería.

-¿Acaso quiere saber algo del futuro?

-En realidad. Sí.

-Lo sentimos pero...

-¿Qué cosa? – interrumpió Ginny a su amiga y "superior"

-¿Estaré en las tarjetas de las ranas de chocolate en...? – Pero no supo seguir debido a que no sbía a que año pertenecían...

-En el 2003. Pues sí. Aún estará ahí.

-gracias a dios. No sé que haría de lo contrario.- Las dos chicas se miraron y sonrieron. Ahora sabían desde cuando venía con esa manía de las tarjetas.

Luego de platicar por casi media hora explicando lo que había sucedido, el director les dijo que podían quedarse allí hasta que descubrieran como regresar, aunque no fue muy alentador al decir que era probable que no pudieran hacerlo nunca. Les dijo también que esa noche les harían la selección de casas y que debido a problemas con respecto al apellido de Ginny debían cambiarlo. Finalmente al de Watson. También les ofreció una habitación para poder quedarse y debido a que tenían el uniforme no hacía falta salir de compras.

Ambas chicas se encaminaron al cuarto que les habían dado y lo primero que Ginny hizo fue darse un baño, muy a pesar de Hermione que debía de estar preocupada por la actual situación pero luego recapacitó y la incitó a Ginny a que se diera un baño de inversión. Aprovechando esta oportunidad, Hermione tomó algo de l baúl y salió del cuarto para preguntarle a Dumbledore una cosa que se había olvidado.

-Señorita Granger ¿sucede algo?

-Pues tenía que hacerle dos consultas. Una de ellas era saber si los Merodeadores están en el colegio... aunque me supongo la respuesta.

-Así es. Están en el sexto año.

-Me lo temía

-¿que es lo segundo que quería decirme?

-En realidad era más pedirle.

-Adelante.

-Verá. Ginny, ella es muy buena alumna. Tenía el segundo mejor promedio del colegio. Y había estado tomando clases avanzadas de todas las materias, bueno menos historia de la magia que creo ser la única persona en la institución que no se duerme con Binns.

-Pues debo de felicitarla. Creo que ese hombre debe de ser así de monótono hasta después de muerto

-¿quiere decir que está vivo?

-Claro ¿acaso no lo está en su época? Creí que dijo que le tenía impartiendo clases...

-Sí. Pero es su fantasma... ni muerto dejó de dar clase. – Hermione y Dumbledore se rieron del comentario aunque la chica se sintió un tanto avergonzada por hablar así de su profesor. – De todas formas... quería pedirle si podía poner a Ginny en sexto y no en quinto. No quiero que este sola...

-Debería de saber que necesito pruebas para adelantarla de año

-Sabía que me las iba a pedir por eso le traje esto. – Hermione le entregó una carpeta con todas las materias y los temas que veía en las clases avanzadas

-¿quién le imparte estas clases?

-En la mayoría... usted señor. Igual que a mí y a dos personas más.

-Chicas

-No, muchachos. Uno de ellos el hermano de Ginny que es compañero mío y mi mejor amigo y el otro es también mi mejor amigo... somos los cuatro inseparables. Usted dice que somos el cuarteto de leones.

-Bien. Veré que puedo hacer. Pero creo que podré consentir este cambio. Solo déjeme hablarlo con la subdirectora...

-¿McGonagall? Ella estaba pidiéndole a usted que la adelantara en nuestro tiempo.

-Creo que entonces...

-Espere, de todos modos háblelo con ella. Estoy segura que no habrá problemas pero de todos modos.

-muy bien señorita Granger... ahora puede retirarse. Recuerde que esta noche será la selección suya y la de su amiga.

-Claro, gracias.

* * *

Todos los alumnos estaban sentados tranquilamente, riendo a carcajadas hablando a más no poder. En fin, cientos de cosas que se suele hacer en las horas de las cenas cuando el día de clases ha terminado ya. 

En particular había un grupo en la mesa de Grinffindor, cuatro chicos hablando en voz baja cerca de una muchacha de la misma edad. Todos tenían dieciséis años y seguramente iban a sexto año. La chica estaba sola, sus compañeras ya no estaban con ella y se sentía muy mal. Además que debía escuchar los continuos insultos por parte de los Slytherin, y las burlas de los merodeadores a ella y porque no, a todo el colegio.

Pero entonces, antes de comenzar con la cena, el director del colegio se puso de pie haciendo que todos los presentes dejaran de hacer lo que se suponía estaban haciendo y pusieran atención.

-Queridos alumnos... tengo el deber de informarles que dos de las alumnas de sexto año de Grinffindor han dejado el colegio para continuar en el instituto Bauxbauton. Será una gran pérdida pero como dice siempre el dicho, el show debe continuar. Ahora...

-A comer – Dijo Sirius lo bastante fuerte para que lo escucharan unos cuantos alumnos

-Lo siento señor Black, pero tengo otra noticia que darles antes de comenzar a cenar. – Todos rieron – Como dije, tengo otra noticia. Esta tarde llegaron al colegio dos alumnas desde la escuela de Salem, en Estados Unidos... ¿Profesora? – Le dijo Dumbledore a McGonagall que entraba con dos chicas. Todos en el salón se quedaron callados por no decir asombrados. Dos muchachas hermosas por donde se las viera. Una de ellas con el cabello castaño perfectamente arreglado en pequeños rulos que salían desde la parte superior de su cabeza. Sus ojos color miel que desprendían dulzura pero a la vez la llenaban de misterio y su piel tersa y tostada. La otra chica tenía el cabello rojo como el fuego, largo hasta pasando la mitad de la espalda totalmente lacio. Rebajado en miles de capas que le hacían tener gran volumen. Sus ojos azul celestes, y su rostro adornado por cientos de pecas distribuidas en toda su nariz y mejillas. La piel de la chica era blanca y suave.

-Cuando diga sus nombres quiero que se sienten en el banquito y se coloquen el sombrero ¿Está bien?

-Claro. – Dijo Ginny. Quien miró a Hermione por la explicación que les había dado.

-Granger, Hermione – Dijo la profesora. Hermione se sentó y se colocó el sombreo quien le empezó a hablar en su cabeza. Para luego de un minuto el sombrero pareció haber decidido la casa

-GRINFFINDOR – Gritó. Hermione se había quedado algo helada por lo que le había dicho en su cabeza, pero como fue en su verdadero primer año, no le dio importancia ya que estaba en la casa que deseaba. Todos la aplaudieron. En especial los merodeadores, quienes se acercaron a ella inmediatamente después de sentarse.

-Watson, Ginevra – Dijo McGonagall. Ginny se acercó al sombrero y no tardó ni cinco segundos que ya había sido seleccionada para Grinffindor.

-Menos mal que estas aquí. – Le dijo con una sonrisa de alivio Hermione a su amiga.

-¿Tenías alguna duda de mi paradero amiga?

-Claro que no. Del que tenía dudas era del mío.

-¿cómo es eso? – Pero Hermione no pudo contestar porque ya se habían sentado los cuatro chicos.

-Hola – Dijo uno con cabello azabache y ojos avellana enmarcados por un par de lentes redondos. – Soy James Potter – Le saludó. – Ellos son mis amigos...

-Sirius Black señoritas, para servirles – Las dos rieron. No recordaban a Sirius de esa forma aunque Remus Lupin siempre lo había dicho. Tenía el cabello largo como cuando lo conocieron, pero la diferencia era extraordinaria. Estaba limpio y brilloso y sus ojos irradiaban paz y calidez

-Es un placer conocerlas damas – Le dijo un tercero de cabello castaño claro decorado con dos mechones grises muy bien peinados. Todo el cabello estaba perfectamente desordenado y hacía un hermoso juego con sus ojos color miel. Su cuerpo al igual que el de los otros dos, era fornido y bien desarrollado aunque sabían bien el porqué en cada caso – Mi nombre es Remus Lupin.

-hola, yo soy Peter Pettigrew – Las dos chicas lo miraron con asco resentido y se volvieron a los demás.

-Encantada de conocerlos chicos. – Dijo Ginny con su famoso y nada disimulado coqueteo. Hermione revoleó los ojos y sonrío cansada. – Mi nombre es Ginevra, Pero todos me dicen Ginny. – Miró a su amiga dirigiendo una mirada a cierta mesa de Slytherin, como haciendo un reconocimiento del lugar. _Típico, ya vamos a empezar_ penso Ginny – Y ella, la distraída, es Hermione, pero solo yo puedo decirle Mione. – Sonrió – Es un privilegio que me he tomado por todos los años que debí aguantarla.

-¿Se conocen desde hace mucho?

-Cinco o seis años.

-ahh – Dijo Remus mirando a Hermione. - ¿Te sucede algo? – Le preguntó a ella sola sin que los demás lo escucharan.

-¿Quién es ella? – Preguntó a Remus por Lily. Era obvio que sabía quien solo que, no se le ocurrió hacerle otra pregunta.

-Ah, ella es Lily Evans – Inmediatamente ante la pronunciación de ese nombre James se dio la vuelta. – Ella va igual que nosotros. Pero sus dos compañeras de cuarto se fueron.

-¿qué año?

-Sexto.

-¿Me disculpas? – Dijo ella acercándose a Lily. – Hola. ¿Lily Evans? – Le preguntó. Era exactamente igual a como la habían descripto. Solo que en su hermosa mirada esmeralda había un deje de tristeza.

-Si.

-¿Qué tal? Soy Hermione Granger....

-La nueva. Que bueno que hayas entrado a Grniffindor.

-Si. ¿Verdad?... Voy a sexto ¿tu? – Dijo luego de un minuto o dos tratando de saber como entrar en tema.

-¿De verdad?

-Así es, mi amiga también está en sexto. Me habían dicho que había solo una chica en el curso.

-Bueno en realidad sí, estaba yo sola...

-¿Eras tu?

-Pues sí....

Así transcurrió la noche. Hermione platicando alegremente con Lily siendo observada por Remus y Ginny hablando de tonterías interesantísimas con el resto de los Merodeadores. Cuando llegó la hora de dormir Lily se ofreció para mostrarle el camino a la torre junto con Ginny. Las tres se llevaban aparentemente bien. A las tres les gustaba leer, estudiar, salvo a Ginny que no es que no le gustara, solo que siempre encontraba algo más entretenido que hacer. Pero siempre terminaba tan histérica como su amiga.

-Valla valla. Pero parece que Grinffindor tuvo nueva colecta....

-Es una verdadera lástima que se junten con esta escoria. Aunque podríamos hacer una excepción ¿qué dices amigo?

-No lo sé. Podría ser...

-Déjenme adivinar ¿Malfoy y Snape? – Preguntó Hermione acercándose y dejando a Ginny atrás con Lily.

-¿Te han hablado de nosotros? Que honor.

-En realidad no lo han hecho... pero son características esenciales para ser un Slytherin. Cabello platinado y expresión de autosuficiencia... cabellos grasoso y expresión de resentimiento... sí. Definitivamente son de Slytherin

-Deberían saber con quien se están metiendo

-¿Acaso no te dijo que ya sabía quienes son? – Intervino Ginny. - ¿Por qué no se largan y van a hacer lo que sea que hacen las serpientes? Diablos me repugnan.

-Lo mismo digo ¿Vamos Lily? – Preguntó Hermione dándose la vuelta y yendo con ellas

-Ya han empezado mal. Nadie se mete con nosotros.

-Ja ja. No me hagas reír Snivellus que voy a devolver toda la cena

-Black. ¿qué quieres?

-que no te metas con ellas.

-No empiecen porque nosotros la terminamos. Y saben por experiencia que nunca termina bien. – Dijo James mirando a Malfoy... – A propósito ¿como está tu novia Malfoy?

-No te metas con ella.

-Bah, da igual... – Remus se acercó a Hermione – Disculpa pero ¿Te han molestado?

-no. Solo... estábamos conociéndonos ¿ Verdad Snape? – Hermione miró a su futuro profesor a los ojos y este no pudo mantenerle la mirada así que la bajó al suelo. Todos los presentes se dieron cuenta y sonrieron.

-Ya ven. No estábamos haciendo nada malo, prefecto. Severius Vamos – Dijo Malfoy dando la vuelta y yéndose por el lugar pro donde vinieron

* * *

-Jajajaja – Reía Ginny ya en la sala común. – No has perdido el toque Mione. 

-¿qué toque?

-Nadie puede mantenerle la mirada a Hermione... bueno casi nadie.

-¿quién puede?

-Dos personas... una de ellas mi director, la otra... – Miró al suelo – Mi ex profesor de Defensa. – Se ruborizó al decir eso y Ginny volvió a reír.

-Eres genial... le agradezco a Merlín que seas mi amiga..

-Ja Ja Ja no es gracioso ¿Sabes?

-¿qué cosa?

-No puede mantenerle la mirada a nadie y tampoco mirar a alguien a los ojos por mucho tiempo.

-¿y es porque?

-No lo se... D... mi director, me había dicho que puedo llegar a tener la capacidad de leer la mente o algo así... es una tontería realmente.

-Vamos Mione. Luego de todo lo que has vivido ¿Crees en las tonterías?

-Creo que tienes razón. Mejor me voy a dormir. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.

* * *

Luego de pasar un mes en el pasado. Las chicas se habían hecho muy amigas de Lily. Las tres compartían el cuarto y a pesar de que Ginny era un año más pequeñas, se ponía a la altura de las otras dos. Era muy divertido estar con Lily. Se podía decir que era muy parecida a Harry, o él a ella. Sin embargo tanto a Lily como a Hermione les fastidiaba el echo de tener a Sirius y a James sobre ambas, sin mencionar que Ginny se divertía demasiado con ese par. 

-¿Cómo es que Ginny soporta estar con esos dos? – Preguntó una mañana Lily mientras desayunaban en el comedor mientras Ginny reía a carcajada limpia con los dos merodeadores. En ese instante Remus se sentó junto a ellas.

-¿hola chicas? – dijo algo cansado.

-hola Remus ¿cómo dormiste anoche? – Preguntó Hermione con suspicacia.

-bi... bien ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – Interrogó nervioso.

-solo curiosidad... se te ve cansado

-Hablando de cansancio ¿Dónde estuviste anoche? – Preguntó Lily a Hermione que la miró divertida

-Estuve en el balcón del segundo piso... me gusta ver la luna llena. – Esto hizo que Remus se pusiera más pálido de lo normal. - ¿Saben? La luz de la luna hace un efecto grandioso sobre el bosque prohibido. – Dijo distraídamente. Pero entonces llegaron los chicos con Ginny.

-¿Cómo es que soportas las bromas pesadas de estos dos? – Preguntó Lily untando mermelada en una tostada.

-Es que... me hacen acordar a mis hermanos.

-¿tienes hermanos?

-Uff si como seis.

-no son COMO seis... SON seis Gin.

-Es verdad. Es que llega un momento que pierdo la cuenta – Las dos chicas se rieron pero tuvieron que explicarles a todos porque la risa.

Hermione tomó una tostada y comenzó a untarle mermelada de frambuesa... Ginny sabía perfectamente que la frambuesa no le hacía muy bien a Hermione, sobre todo si se ponía nerviosa después de comerla. Pero que grande fue la sorpresa al ver que no se la iba a comer sino que se la entregó a Remus.

-Debes comer algo.Te descompondrás si no comes nada ahora... – El chico la miró sorprendido. – Hazme caso se lo débil que debes estar – La chica le sorprendió tomándole la mano y comiendo la tostada de la mano de ella. James y Sirius se miraron y se sonrieron y Ginny se sorprendió pero luego entendió lo que sucedía. Hermione le tenía admiración a su profesor de Defensa. Era obvio que sintiera ganas de ayudarlo ahora... que era solo un muchacho indefenso.

-Gracias... Hermione – Le dijo luego de haber terminado la tostada.

-No hay problema, pero debes cuidar más de tu salud – Le dijo en voz alta para que escucharan sus amigos. Pero luego bajó la voz – no es bueno que andes por ahí de esta forma... necesitas quedarte en la enfermería un tiempo más antes de volver a ser tu... – Luego sonrió y se levantó de la mesa siendo imitada pro las compañeras de cuarto.

-¿Nos vamos ya?

-Pues sí. Tú, Ginny a Adivinación nosotras dos a Aritmacia

-Si general – Dijo Ginny en forma de soldado obedeciendo órdenes.

-Me haces acordar a tu querido hermano

-¿cuál Mione?

-¿quien mas? Ron, linda

-Ahh. ESE hermano.

-si ese hermano que tan lindo es – Las dos chicas iban hablando de Ron mientras que Remus se quedó escuchado la conversación sorprendido por esa chica que no hacía un mes que allí estaba y le hacía sentirse extraño.

-Remus... ¿qué tienes?

-nada. Solo que...

-mira Prongs, nuestro Moony es está enamorando

-Claro que no – dijo enfadado y algo sonrojado

-No puedo creer lo rápido que creció.

-Imagina que mañana venga y nos diga que se quiere casar...

-no me hagas pensar en eso que me emosiono Padfoot. – Los dos se hacían los padres que miraban crecer a su hijo

-Ya, es suficiente. No estoy enamorado de ella... solo que.

-¿qué?

-me preguntó como dormí y me dijo que necesitaba quedarme en la enfermería un poco más antes de volver al colegio...

-¿Crees que ella?

-Es la primera luna llena que pasa aquí...

-También me dijo que le encantaba ver la luz de la luna llena sobre el bosque prohibido

-¿nos habrá visto? – Preguntó Sirius un tanto preocupado.

-No lo creo... ella está en otras cosas.

-Dejemos que haga lo que quiera, y veremos que es lo que sabe.

-bien... chicos yo me voy a Aritmacia ustedes se me comportan en Adivinación

-Lo intentaré, pero con Ginny al lado mío será un tanto difícil

-Inténtalo ¿quieres? Ya todos sabemos la fama que tienes con las mujeres

-Bien bien. Haré un esfuerzo para que no se me tire encima...

los cuatro se separaron, Remus al primer piso, y los demás a la torre norte del cuarto piso. Al llegar aún no había llegado la profesora y notó como Hermione estaba sentada sola.

-¿Puedo?

-Claro... Lily no se sentía bien y se fue a la enfermería – Hermione le hizo un lugar para que se sentara.

-Gracias... dime algo ¿De verdad te gusta la luna llena?

-Si. – Vio como Remus se ensombreció – pero me gusta más la luna nueva... da más fuerza ¿No crees?

-creo .. – Algo extraño. Algo extraño tenía esta chica...

-¿qué estudiarás cuando salgas del colegio?

-Me gusta Defensa... supongo que seré profesor... si me lo permiten.

-Te aseguro que lo harán. – Hermione le sonrió y miró al frente

-¿Y tu? ¿Qué quieres estudiar?

-Siempre me gustó el estudio de las criaturas peligrosas, ya sabes como los gigantes o los... hombres - lobos – Lo miró a los ojos por unos instantes pero luego recapacitó y desvió la mirada.

-¿quisiste leerme la mente?

-No. Por eso desvié la mirada... no me gusta entrometerme en la vida de los demás...

-Bien entonces – Remus quería saber que escondía esa chica así que, muy a su pesar continuó la conversación. - ¿Te interesan los hombres - lobos?

-Bastante... me gustaría hacer cambiar muchas de las normas y leyes que hay en el mundo mágico acerca de ellos. No son como todo el mundo piensa – Sin darse cuenta se habían acercado porque ella había bajado la voz para que solo él la escuchara – Son personas después de todo. Y merecen ser tratados como tal. Son gentiles y amables. Dulces y espontáneos. Son... maravillosos – Hermione se reprobó mentalmente al haber dejado escapar esa palabra que le rondaba la mente desde hacía más de tres años. _Son maravillosos, él es maravilloso_

-Valla, ¿conoces muchos de ellos?

-No. Mi profesor de Defensa era, es uno – Dijo mirando a Remus alternativamente, entre sus ojos y sus labios. Había logrado hace poco controlar ese poder que solo Dumbledore sabe utilizar tan bien.

-Ya, veo – Estaban a no más de veinte centímetros de distancia y había algo que los atraía.

-buenas tardes alumnos – dijo la profesora. Inmediatamente ambos se alejaron a distancias prudentes pero no dejaron de mirarse de reojo.

* * *

Al terminar la clase de Aritmacia tenían una hora libre y decidieron hacer la tarea de Pociones que inconscientemente Hermione había dejado de hacer la noche anterior. No inconscientemente sino que se encargó de que Remus no estuviera desprotegido en ningún momento. 

-¿Vas a la biblioteca?

-Si Remus. Ayer no terminé de hacer la tarea de pociones.

-Yo tampoco... te acompaño

-Claro. – En el camino Remus recibió muchas cartas de varias chicas que lo veían con ojos enamorados. Él solo sonreía y tomaba las cartas algo apenado. Las chicas miraban a Hermione con odio acumulado y ella solo ponía los ojos en blanco y caminaba a la biblioteca tratando de no ser un estorbo entre Remus y sus admiradoras. En cierto momento, Hermione resopló y se encaminó sola a la biblioteca debido a que un grupo de cuatro chicas había retenido al merodeador para hablarle de no sé qué estupideces.

-Hermione ¿por qué no me esperaste?

-Porque estabas demasiado ocupado con tus "amiguitas"

-¿Celosa?

-Ja ¿Yo? No te ilusiones.

-No lo hago – dijo serio.

-¿Qué... que querían?

-Invitarme al próximo baile de San Valentín.

-Ahh.

-¿iras?

-No creo... – Dijo – No la pasó muy bien en las fiestas

-¿por qué?

-Solo diré que la última vez que fui a una... mi novio terminó conmigo... cuando lo vi besando a otra chica

-¡Que estúpido! ¿Quién podría hacerte algo así?

-Pues... pregúntale a Terry, a Michael, a Ernie, Seamus... o Ron. Tu decides...

-Aun no lo puedo creer. No creo que haya nadie en su sano juicio que te haga sufrir

-Ya vez...

-Cuando dijiste Ron ¿Te refieres al...

-Al hermano de Ginny, sí. Salimos por dos meses pero nos dimos cuenta que no estábamos destinados el uno para el otro... ahora, creo que sale una chica de la edad de Ginny.

-te propongo algo...

-¿qué?

-Vente conmigo a la fiesta de San Valentín.

-Remus, te dije que no iría. Además tienes muchas invitaciones – Dijo esto último despectivamente golpeando las cartas de aquellas chicas. El chico sonrió complacido... esa chica era especial, estaba seguro de eso.

-Que bien ¿No? – La probó. La chica lo miró levantando la ceja

-¿Disculpa?

-Digo... que tengo a quien elegir.

-¿Si? Pues elige a una de esas "chicas" porque será con quien irás... JA – se levantó de golpe y tiró las cartas que estaban en la mesa

-Oye, tu trabajo.

-Ya lo terminé... mejor me voy, a ver si se me contagia la estupidez

-Espera, Hermione espera un momento. – La señora Prince los miró fijo, estaban en medio de la biblioteca a los gritos.

-¿Qué me mira? – rápidamente salió del lugar seguida de cerca por Remus

-¿Qué te sucede?

-¿Cómo te atreves a preguntarme?

-te pregunto porque te enfadaste sin tener motivo alguno

-¿Te parece que no tenía motivo? Me estas diciendo que te alegra que no vaya, para poder ir con esas cualquiera... diablos – Se soltó del brazo de Remus que la sostenía... – todos son iguales, se les sube el heroísmo a la cabeza, no son más que tontos caminando... se creen que porque alguien les dicen que son especiales y ¡Uhhh! – Gritó Hermione. Remus se le quedó mirando un instante hasta que reaccionó. Volvió a correr detrás de ella y la sostuvo del brazo nuevamente.

-¿En que momento dejamos de hablar de mí y comenzamos a hablar de otro? – Hermione se le quedó mirando. Pero no pudo retener una lágrima que amenazaba con salir desde hacía ya casi cuatro meses. Desde que había comenzado su sexto año en su tiempo. – No llores. No quiero verte llorar... – Miró a su alrededor y se alejaron hacia una puerta. – Ven, entra. ¿Quieres contarme?

-No... – Pero no se resistió y se lanzó al pecho de Remus para abrazarlo. Remus a la atrajo hacia él y la abrazó con toda la ternura que le podía brindar. Ella se aferró más a él... dejando escapar esas lágrimas que tanto odiaba.

-No quiero que estés mal... puedes contar conmigo, Mione. – Le dijo sin darse cuanta. La chica sonrió ante esto pero no dejó de llorar y mucho menos de abrazar a Remus.

Poco después estaban ambos sentados en el suelo. Ella apoyada en el pecho de Remus y sentada de costado sobre sus piernas, y él acariciando el cabello de Hermione. No estaba dormida pero le encantaba estar así, junto a Remus... aquella persona que la entendía por sobre todas las cosas, o al menos lo haría, en sus momentos de clases con él. En tercero y luego en su sexto año. Pero ese sentimiento comenzaba a cambiar, sin que ella se diera cuenta de ello.

Remus dejó su cabello corriéndolo de lado y acariciando su espalda. Ella había dejado de llorar ya, y abrazaba a Remus. Ante las caricias de éste e inconscientemente ella comenzó a acariciar la espalda de él, hasta que su mano se deslizó por debajo de la camisa del chico y rozó su piel. Remus sintió una corriente eléctrica en todo su cuerpo, una que no había sentido antes, en toda su vida. _Diablos Hermione ¿qué estas haciendo? Es tu profesor – No, no lo es, es tu compañero _Escuchó una voz muy, demasiado parecida a la de Ginny en su cabeza. _Pero no puede pasar nada, yo no pertenezco aquí. – Y ¿quién te dice que no te quedarás? – No es correcto... – pero no puedes detenerte. ¿O sí?_

Las cosas comenzaban a tener un tono distinto. Él había dejado de acariciarle la espalda por encima de la camisa y tenía el mismo impulso de tocarle la piel a su acompañante. De rozarla, sentirla, apreciarla. Hermione se acurrucó más a él y él la atrajo contra su cuerpo para sentirla.

-Hueles bien – Le dijo Remus acercando su rostro al cabello de Hermione pero desviándose en el último momento y rozando sus labios con el cuello de la chica. Hermione se tensionó un momento, pero se sintió bien. Remus al sentir a Hermione tensionarse se alejó pero luego ella rozó con su dedo índice la columna del chico, Remus sonrió.

El chico levantó la barbilla de Hermione para que lo mirara a los ojos. Inexplicablemente ella lo miró y le mantuvo la mirada al igual que él.

Ahora estaban mágicamente atraídos, el uno con el otro. Era un hechizo que ninguno quería romper, era como si realizaran un imperio y cumplían las órdenes al pie de la letra sin poder resistirse.

Sus labios estaban por rozarse, solo les faltaba menos de cinco centímetros, tres... dos... pero un ruido los sacó de su imperio Más que deseado. Se volvieron a mirar pero las manos de ambos salieron de sus cálidos escondites para volverse a sus fríos lugares. Remus sonrió amablemente y ella le acarició el rostro con su mano. Remus definitivamente sentía algo por esa chica.

-Creo, creo que mejor nos vamos. Estoy segura que nos salteamos muchas clases.

-¿Tú lo crees? – Remus miró el reloj y luego volvió a su acompañante – Falta media hora para almorzar.

-Valla. – Le dijo también calmada – Nunca creí que me sentiría así cuando salteara una clase.

-¿Asi como?

-Sin que me importe – sonrió y se puso de píe luego de tenderle la mano a Remus – Gracias

-¿Por qué?

-Por lo que hiciste hoy por mí. No tenías porque haber perdido tantas clases por una tontería como esta

-No es una tontería el hecho que te hayas sentido mal y con ganas de llorar ¿Sabes? A mí me importa...

-De nuevo gracias. – Se iba a encaminar a la puerta pero sintió que la presión en su mano no disminuía. Remus aún la tenía sostenida de la mano.

-Espera,

-¿Qué tienes? – Preguntó ella.

-Es que. No me has contestado...

-¿Cómo?

-¿Vendras conmigo a la fiesta de San Valentín? – Hermione lo miró y recordó todo lo que sufrió o sufriría. La pérdida de James y Lily, luego la de Peter y Sirius como traidor. Para enterarse que Peter había sido el traidor y la escapada de Sirius, y luego acabar con la muerte de este detrás del velo.

-Por su puesto... pero con una condición. – Remus que se había acercado a ella, retrocedió un paso

-¿Qué cosa?

-No le digas a nadie sobre lo que pasó hoy... y menos a Ginny.

-Está bien... – Remus volvió a tomar más fuerte la mano de Hermione y se acercó a ella. – Pero quiero saber algo...

-Depende – Medio sonrió

-¿Estás enamorada de alguien no correspondido? – La chica le miró _Si de ti – no, no es cierto – Vamos niña tonta, debes aceptarlo. – Claro que no lo amo. – Aun _

-Podría ser... Que estuve, estuve – Dijo ella mirando a Remus – Pero ahora no sé.


	2. capitulo 2

Capitulo 2 

Ginny salía de su clase de Adivinación fastidiada por los humos e inciensos de la profesora. Era una anciana muy pasada de la edad de enseñar, de lo más distraída... tanto que le hacía acordarse de Trelawney. Sirius había contado una de sus anécdotas a Ginny y se reía a carcajadas pero entonces aparecieron unas cuantas chicas de sexto de Hufflepuff a interrumpir y hablar con James y Sirius.

-Chicos ¿ Nos esperas allí? – Le preguntó James.

-Claro – Dijo Ginny acercándose muy a su pesar a la rata.

-¿De donde vienes? – Le interrogó Peter para sacar tema de conversación.

-De Salem ¿no escuchaste a Dumbledore cuando lo dijo? – Le dijo con su mejor tono de Malfoy. De tanto haberlo imitado en sus infinitas batallas verbales por los pasillos, se había acostumbrado a utilizarlo.

-Lo siento si te molesté. – Le dijo temeroso

-¿Me tienes miedo Pettigrew? – Volvió a decirle

-N.. no. – Tartamudeó.

-Deberías. – Luego de decir eso no esperó a que el resto volviera se fue pasando justamente por donde estaba el grupo de admiradoras de los merodeadores. Al notarla Sirius se separó de su amigo y fans y se acercó a ella.

-¿Ginny ¿qué sucede? Creí que nos esperarías.

-Puedo tolerar cualquier cosa menos dos... – Lo miró a los ojos azul oscuros y le tocó el pecho con la punta del dedo índice. – Los celos es una,

-¿La otra? – Preguntó con una media sonrisa, pensando que tal vez había conquistado a otra chica más.

-Peter – Le dijo. Volteó para seguir su camino y se fue dejando a Sirius muy sorprendido por lo que esa pelirroja le dijo.

-Padfoot ¿Podrías ayudarme por favor? – Le dijo James entre los toqueteos de las chicas.

-A ver. Vamos vamos. Debemos irnos – Comenzó Sirius aplaudiendo como si de niño pequeños se tratase. – Jimmy y yo debemos regresar a la sala común para las otras clases... así que muy a nuestro pesar – Sonrió al ver James. – Debemos dejarlas chicas... pero no se sientan mal, nos volveremos a ver.

-Ya lo oyeron... en el almuerzo nos vemos. – Luego de decir eso. James y Sirius salieron corriendo dejando a Peter en aquel rincón sentado pensando en lo que le había dicho Ginny.

Ginny estaba sentada frente a la chimenea, viendo el fuego crepitar. Recordaba las infinitas charlas que tenía con su hermano, Harry y Hermione. Como los echaba de menos... tanto. Se acurrucó en el sillón y abrazó sus piernas.

-¿que haces? – Una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Ah. Solo... recordaba.

-¿que cosa?

-A Harry y a Ron – Le dijo apoyando su cabeza sobre el regazo de Hermione

-Yo también los extraño. A ambos.

-¿cómo deben de estar? Mis padres y hermanos. Tus padres.

-No lo sé. Solo espero que bien. Pero ya veras que pronto volveremos

-¿Y sino? – Ginny había dejado escapar una lágrima rebelde.

-No quiero que te estés mal... no quiero que llores

-Pero es que...

-Verás que pronto nos iremos de aquí. Y volveremos donde nos esperan. Pero mientras eso pase, debemos estar aquí y estudiar.

-solo si, por una de esas casualidades, no podemos volver...

-Deberemos quedarnos aquí.

-Y verlos nacer, crecer...

-Y morir.

-No digas esas cosas.

-Pero no crees que si nos quedamos veremos verlos morir. Es más, lo sufriremos aún más. Porque son nuestros amigos.

-Ya no quiero pensar en eso. Quiero estar bien...

-Ginny. Hay que controlarnos con Pettigrew

-No puedo, es más fuerte que yo. De tan solo pensar todo lo que pasó es por su culpa...

-Te viene una fuerza interna y quieres matarlo a toda costa.

-Creo que me entiendes

-Por su puesto que sí. ¿quién mejor que yo?

-Solo espero que sea feliz.

-¿Harry?

-Si.

-Lo será. Ya lo verás.

-Es que no pudo responderme si... si sentía algo por mí.

-descuida. ¿vamos a cenar?

-Si... un momento – Ginny se puso de pie y la miró a los ojos. Hacía tiempo que había logrado aprender a bloquear la entrada de su amiga. - ¿Dónde diablos estuviste?

-¿Cómo?

-No te hagas la despistada y contesta ¿Dónde estuviste? Te salteaste todas las clases de la mañana.

-No, todas no. – dijo ella sonriendo – Fui a Aritmacia

-Menos mal que... ¿QUÉ? Y yo que creía que te habías vuelto una persona normal.

-Oye, que me guste estudiar no quiere decir que sea anormal – Ginny la miró con una ceja en alto. – Como quieras. Estuve haciendo el trabajo de Snape

-¿Cómo? ¿Snape ahora da trabajos?

-Claro, si él es... lo siento, es la costumbre. El trabajo de pociones.

-Intenta no confundirte más amiga... ese pobre Slytherin podría tener problemas serios si los demás te escuchan hablar.

* * *

Al llegar al comedor, ya todos estaban sentados, al menos sus amigos. Lily discutía como siempre con James. Sirius coqueteaba con una Ravenclaw de quinto y Remus leía El Profeta

-¿Algo interesante? – Le preguntó Hermione al verlo tan concentrado.

-Solo tonterías. ¿Cómo estás? – Le susurró cuando ella se sentó junto a él

-bien. Gracias

-Sirius Orion Black... te vienes a sentar aquí ahorita mismo. – Todo el comedor se quedó en silencio. Volteaban para ver quien había sido la que había gritado así al merodeador. Incluso James y Lily habían dejado de discutir para levantar la vista y encontrarse con Ginny parada en su banco llamando a Sirius.

-¿quién se cree que es esa chiquilla para llamarte Siry – boy? – Le dijo la chica de Ravenclaw tomándolo del brazo. Pero él sonrió y se soltó de la chica.

-Lo siento pero me necesita MI Ginny. – Si el grito había sido sorpresivo la actitud de Sirius había colmado toda expectativa. – Hola – Le dijo el chico cuando llegó junto a Ginny y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Hola? ¿Cómo se te ocurre engañarme así? – Le decía con aparente enfado. Remus intentó acercarse pero Hermione le tomó la mano dulcemente

-Déjala. Es una loca... está jugando... y parece que a Sirius le gusta el juego

-¿Esta jugando?

-Si. Solía hacerlo con mi mejor amigo, Harry.

-Vamos Ginny. No te enfades

-Como quieres que no me enfade... me dejas en la sala común esperándote por no sé cuanto tiempo y resulta que estás aquí platicando con una completa extraña. ¿Acaso no significo nada para ti?

-Claro que sí. Pero no quiero que todo el mundo se entere de lo nuestro. – Hubo una exclamación general por parte del salón. Y varias risitas.

-Entonces lo nuestro se terminó aquí. Nada de besos, nada de caricias y por su puesto nada de... – Se acercó a él y le susurró algo en el oído. Inmediatamente su rostro cambió y se puso muy pálido

-No puedes prohibirme eso. Gin, cielo...

-Nada de cielo. – Se sentó comenzó a almorzar como si nada. Sirius se sentó junto ella y pronto todos volvieron a sus cosas, aunque se continuaba el rumoreo.

-Ginny, ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de hacer este tipo de cosas a la hora de almorzar?

-Es más fuerte que yo. Lo sabes.

-Deberías comportarte como la mujer que eres

-Soy la más pequeña de todos. No me pidas mucho ¿quieres? – Eso hizo que los restantes chicos se rieran.

* * *

Ese sábado había salida a Hogsmade y como tal las chicas se habían puesto de acuerdo para ir juntas. Lo más asombroso del viaje al pasado había sido que habían traído el baúl con ellas. Allí, además de ropa para toda ocasión, la capa de invisibilidad de Harry, y muchos muchos libros, entre los cuales estaban los diarios íntimos de ambas chicas, tenían bastante dinero. Esto se debía a que, antes de comenzar las clases, Harry había sacado lo suficiente de su bóveda, además que Hermione recibía bastante de sus padres y abuelos, y que Ron y Ginny recibían secretamente dinero de sus hermanos Fred y George, y todo ese dinero estaba precisamente en el baúl.

La fiesta de San Valentín se acercaba y las tres chicas habían decidido comprar los mejores vestidos para la ocasión.

-Hola. ¿Qué hacen? –preguntó James al verlas a las tres sentadas en una de las mesas de la llenísima Tres Escobas

-Solo descansando.

-¿De que? Ustedes nunca hacen nada – comentó Sirius sentándose donde ellas estaban más precisamente junto, muy junto a Ginny. Quien solo sonrió. La muchacha estaba muy acostumbrada a ese tipo de actos. Y esto se debía a que luego de la fiesta de los tres magos en su tercer año, ella se había destapado bastante. Luego en su cuarto año salió con un Ravenclaw y luego con Dean Thomas. Sin contar que había recibido halagos de cada uno de los chicos que se le presentaba delante de ella luego de enterare todo el colegio de la gran aventura en el ministerio.

-Pues verás. Nosotras hacemos muchas cosas que ustedes no saben. Lo que no quiere decir que no hacemos nada solo porque ustedes no sepan.

-¿A sí? – Preguntó Sirius nuevamente mirando a Ginny a los ojos - ¿qué clase de cosas?

-Seré pequeña pero no tonta, no voy a decirte nada, siri – boy

-Valla, Padfoot. Te ha dejado sin palabras – río Remus al sentarse junto a Hermione

-Eso nunca amigo. No hay mujer que pueda con mis encantos.

-Eso es lo que tenemos las estrellas de Quidditch – Explicó James muy serio.

-Oh, por dios... ahí van de nuevo.

-Vamos Lilian, sabes que te mueres por mí... y mira, te lo haré fácil. En la fiesta te espero a las ocho...

-Te diré una cosa a ti ahora... no me hables ¿quieres?

-P... Pero. Lilian ¿No quieres ir conmigo a la fiesta?

-Ya tengo pareja Potter.

-¿quién? – Dijo despectivamente.

-Amos.

-¿Diggory? Ese no sirve ni para perseguir orugas... vamos, ve con un hombre de verdad.

-Me encantaría Potter, pero no he encontrado uno todavía. Si ves alguno ¿Me avisas? – James iba a contraatacar pero Hermione lo detuvo

-bueno, ¿qué hacían ustedes? – Preguntó

-Nada en especial... paseábamos por el lugar. – Contestó Remus tranquilamente.

-Que bien... Chicas ¿Vamos? – Dijo Ginny.

-¿Dónde van ahora?

-A comprar los vestidos

-¿podemos ir con ustedes?

-No – dijeron las tres a la vez.

-Quiero razones y las quiero ahora... – protestó Sirius, con puchero

-Te daré la mía. – Dijo Ginny. – si vas comienzas a liarte a cuanta chica se te cruza por el camino y no quiero verte hacer el ridículo...

-Si tú vas Remus, verás lo que me pondré para la fiesta y no quiero, debe ser sorpresa – Le dijo Hermione al chico mientras él se ruborizaba.

-Y es simple Potter. No te quiero cerca de mí.

-¿Alguna objeción ahora? Perfecto... nos vemos. – Ginny se acercó a Sirius y le dio un beso en la mejilla. O por lo menos eso quiso hacer, porque Sirius corrió la cara y se lo plantó en la comisura del labio. Hermione tomó a Remus de la mano con dulzura y le dio un beso e la mejilla, muy prolongado. James que esperaba un beso de Lily, se quedó decepcionado cuando esta le dio varios golpecitos en la espalda. Los dos chicos se rieron bastante de la cara de James.

* * *

-No puedo más – Dijo Lily cuando se sentó en el sillón de la sala común. – Estoy destruida.

-Ni que lo digas. Necesito un masaje de píes ahorita. – Comentaba Ginny sacándose los zapatos.

-Ya, vamos arriba y dejemos esto. Los chicos querrán verlos.

-¿sabes Herms? – comenzó Lily ya en el cuarto mientras Ginny se daba un baño – tienes suerte de tener a Remus...

-Yo no tengo a Remus – dijo colorada

-Si, como no. Y yo soy la novia de Snape. – Se río pero luego volvió a lo que estaba – hacen muy linda pareja. Son tal para cual... estudiosos, tranquilos, amables...

-¿Sabes quien haría una linda pareja?

-¿quién?

-tu y James

-¿Estas loca?– Se rió bastante ante el comentario de su amiga. No podía creer lo que le había dicho, ja, ella y James.

-Es verdad Lily. Imagínate lo que dirían los demás.

-finalmente, James Potter logró conquistar el corazón de Lilian Evans – Dijo Ginny quien salía del baño con una toalla al cuerpo.

-Si y luego él le rompió el corazón como al resto de las chicas de Hogwarts... ¿Chicas no ven? Solo me quiere de trofeo. Soy la única que le ha puesto algo de resistencia

-¿Estás segura de eso? Lily, James, realmente está enamorado de ti. No pierdas esta oportunidad, porque no sabes cuando será la última...

-Es que yo no estoy enamorada de James...

-Claro y yo, soy la hija perdida de Dumbledore, vamos. Solo mira como te ve, o te escucha,

-O me molesta y burla.

-Lily ¿ Nunca escuchaste la frase, Porque te quiero te aporreo?

-Nop.

-Pues empieza a ponerla en práctica. Porque lo que tú haces con él es exactamente lo que él hace contigo.

-Por lo menos, él sabe que siente algo por ti. Tu no lo dejas salir y eso puede llegar a enfermarte.

-¿Por qué me dicen eso?

-Por que queremos que dejen de pelear y se pongan a salir de una buena vez.

-Pero es que me saca de quicio.

-Sirius también lo hace y no por eso voy a decirle que lo odio.

-Yo nunca dije que lo odio.

-No pero lo de hoy... "es simple Potter. No te quiero cerca de mí" – Dijo Ginny imitando la voz de la chica

-¿no crees que fue un tanto rudo?

-Siempre nos hemos tratado así.

-Haz lo que quieras, solo es nuestra opinión. Y si me disculpan... me voy a dar un baño relajante.

-Adelante amiga – Respondió Ginny.

Para la hora de la cena, Lily había pensado tanto que estaba mareada. En verdad a veces pensaba que James le ponía demasiada atención a ella. Pero aún así le molestaba tanto su ego y su autosuficiencia... pero optó por seguir el consejo de sus amigas y no tratarlo tan mal.

-Buenas noches, queridas damas... – Dijo Sirius al ponerse de pie cuando llegaron lastres chicas.

-¿Qué vas a pedirnos? – Preguntó Ginny que se reía

-Nada Ginevra ¿porque iba yo, Sirius, pedirte algo?

-tengo varias razones corazón. – Le dijo ella tomándolo del cuello de la camisa para que se sentara. El resto de las chicas no despegaban la mirada de esos dos y Ginny sonrío satisfecha.

-¿Qué van a hacer esta noche?

-Lo mismo que todas las demás... dormir – Contestó Lily ante la pregunta del morocho pero luego recapacitó y volvió a decir – ¿Porque James? – Si la escena que Ginny había hecho con Sirius al mediodía había llamado la atención. Entonces esto...

-Moony dime ¿ qué comí antes de dormir? Porque creo que estoy soñando... – Dijo a su amigo quien sonreía más por sorprendido que por otra cosa.

-Ni idea James.

-No es un sueño, James, solo te estaba preguntando porque la pregunta.

-Si. Eso lo sé Lily, pero es que... tu no eres así. Habría esperado una contestación más sarcástica o ruda, o nada.

-bueno si quieres vuelvo a tratarte mal...

-NO, digo...

-Te entendí – Remus interrogó con la mirada a Hermione y esta le sonrió

-Luego tenemos que hablar – Le susurró en el oído. Remus se puso rojo y ella sintió una energía recorrerle todo el cuerpo, tal y como le había pasado hacía unos días. Su labio rozó el cuello de Remus y la mano de este tomó la de ella en un acto reflejo y en ningún momento se le cruzó soltarla ni a ella. Pero debieron hacerlo par poder comer.

-Entonces ¿Van a decirnos que pasa?

-Hemos decidido compartir un gran secreto con ustedes tres. – Les informó Sirius

-¿cuál?

-Esta noche iremos al pueblo. Habrá una fiesta en Las Tres Escobas...

-Y queríamos que fueran, con nosotros – terminó Remus.

-Pues... ¿quién más irá? – Preguntó Ginny

-Solo nosotros tres. Peter está castigado con Cuzak, en las Mazmorras.

-Entonces solo somos nosotros seis. – confirmó Lily

-Pue sí. – James tenía la ilusión que dijera que sí, pero sabía de antemano que diría un rotundo no.

-Yo no tengo problemas ¿ustedes? – Dijo Ginny

-tampoco – confirmó Hermione esperando que Lily dijera que iba también

-Genial ¿qué me dices Lily?

-Esta bien...

-Oh, vamos Lily, será un rato y luego verás que...

-James dije que sí iré.

-Pero vamos que... ¿De verdad?

-Si. Vamos los seis. – James en un acto sin pensar la abrazó y el rostro de Lily tomó el color de su cabello.

-Entonces ya está... las esperamos en la estatua de la bruja tuerta en el segundo piso...

-porque ahí. ¿ no es mejor vernos en la sala común?

-No. Sería muy arriesgado y obvio. – Confirmó Remus.

-Entonces ahí ¿a qué hora?

-A las diez y media.

-Allí, diez y media. Genial, vamos a pasarlo genial.

No hubo más comentario al respecto. Lo que quedó de la noche nadie dijo o hizo nada para saltar la duda de lo que iban a hacer. Hermione le dijo a Ginny que para ir, utilizarían la capa de invisibilidad de Harry, Ginny al principio se rehusó pero luego se dio cuenta que era lo mejor par no ser atrapadas por Flitch o la señora Norris.

* * *

La hora se aproximaba y Lily estaba cada vez más nerviosa, estaba pensando en retractarse pero Hermione y Ginny casi la amenazaron si no iba.

Hermione se había puesto una pollera tableada de color negro, unas botas del mismo color hasta la mitad de la pierna y una camisa con los hombros caídos de color rojo. Lily usaba un pantalón ajustado acampanado al final color gris y unas sandalias negras. Y una blusa con tiras ajustada al cuerpo de color blanco. Ginny llevaba un vestido hasta la mitad del muslo, con un especie de cinturón que se ajustaba en su cadera, todo era en todos de azul y unas sandalias que se entrelazaban por el tobillo hasta antes de la rodilla.

-bueno, creo que estamos listas para irnos ¿no creen?

-Claro. Espera que saque la capa.

-¿cómo haremos para que nos pillen?

-Con la capa.

-¿no creen que la capa negra la verán igual

-Yo nunca dije que era una capa negra... te mostraremos el secreto de los merodeadores, el porqué nunca los pillaban en nada. – Hermione sacó del baúl la capa invisible – Esto es lo que usan ellos.

-Una... una

-Una capa invisible.

-Eso – dijo Lily con los ojos brillantes por la emoción.

-Pues ya que aclaramos todo – Dijo en broma Hermione - ¿qué les parece si nos vamos?

-Si. Hace tiempo que no estamos debajo de la capa ¿Verdad Mione?

-Es verdad.

Cuando llegaron a la estatua, eran las diez y cuarenta y cinco. No había nadie, por lo que pudieron ver. Hermione les hizo señas a las chicas de que seguro estaban allí escondidos. Así que despacio ella salió de la capa. Inmediatamente James se dejó ver y junto a él, Remus y Sirius.

-Valla, ¿tienen una capa también? – Preguntó James sorprendido.

-Pues sí. ¿De que otra forma puedes hacer cosas de noche sin que te vean? –Preguntó Hermione.

-Tienes razón. – James llevaba una remera sin mangas, ajustada al cuerpo y unos Jeans que le quedaban algo flojos. Sirius tenía una camisa roja abierta y una remera negra debajo haciendo juego con el pantalón, del mismo color negro. Finalmente, Remus tenía una camisa negra con los dos primeros botones desabrochados y un pantalón negro también que le quedaba perfecto.

-bueno ¿Vamos? – Preguntó Sirius...

-Lily... estás, muy linda – Le dijo James algo cohibido y vergonzoso.

-Gracias James. – Ella sonrió. – Nunca creí vivir para verte avergonzado.

* * *

Cuando caminaban por el pasadizo luego de haber caído unos sobre otros, todos iban en sus respectivas conversaciones. James y Lily encabezaban la marcha, al principio en un incómodo silencio, luego James trajo el tema de lo que iban a hacer en la fiesta. Luego les seguían Ginny y Sirius. Este último tratando de convencer a Ginny para que bailara una pieza con él. Finalmente Remus y Hermione iban a lo último, bastante más alejados del resto.

-Creo que debes una plática. – Comenzó Remus.

-¿Sobre qué?

-No te hagas la desentendida.

-Remus, no puedo decirte lo que voy a ponerme en la fiesta de San Valentín.

-No es eso... ¿Qué sucedió con Lily y James?

-Ah, eso. Pues... solo que Ginny y yo tratamos de convencer a Lily de que se acerque a James

-Ahh. – Remus miró a Hermione de reojo. Si que estaba bella con esa ropa. Su cabello rizado en perfecto orden... _es preciosa_ pensó

-Remus – Le dijo ella tomándole la mano para que volviera.

-¿Qué? – Dijo simplemente al sentir ese contacto entre las manos

-Te quedaste pensando en algo... ¿ qué sucede?

-Ah. Pues... estuve pensando. Voy a ayudarte con ese par. Creo también que hacen una linda pareja... hablaré con Sirius y Peter...

-No. Con Peter no.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque, no. Déjalo entre nosotros cuatro ¿de acuerdo?

-Como quieras.

La caminata era larga y oscura y nadie había visto lo colorados que estaban los dos chicos del fondo. Ya que habían dejado de hablar pero no se habían soltado de las manos. Estaban ahora con sus dedos entrelazados, como una pareja.

& & & & &

-Y bien ¿Qué me dices? – Le preguntó Ginny en voz baja a Sirius

-Que por su puesto que acepto.

-Bien. Contamos con la ayuda de Hermione y seguro que también de Remus en lo primero... pero debemos hablar con Lily y James para lo segundo.

-Así es... pero, tengo una pregunta

-¿Qué?

-A nosotros ¿ no nos va a tratar de unir nadie?

-Es que creen que no necesitamos ayuda. Nuestro amor corre por cada rincón de cada lugar a donde vamos...

-¿De verdad?

-Sirius ¿ No sabes cuando se te habla en broma? _No sé si estoy haciendo lo correcto Mione. Pero creo que Remus se merece una oportunidad de ser feliz al igual que tu. Y si esa felicidad dura un día, un mes, un año o para siempre... ya se verá. Lo que quiero es que dejes de sufrir por ese amor no correspondido._..

-Llegamos – interrumpió James – a ponerse la capa – dijo

Lily y James entraron en la misma capa junto con Sirius. Y Hermione y Remus estaban con Ginny.

-Tengo complejo de miércoles – dijo Ginny algo molesta

-yo también – Anunció Sirius junto a James.

-Cállense ya – Le ordenaron los otros cuatro.

Finalmente habían entrado a Las Tres Escobas. Había gran cantidad de gente. Mas o menos de la edad de los chicos. En cuanto entraron tuvieron que quitarse las túnicas por el calor que hacía dentro. Lo primero que hicieron fue buscar una mesa y pedir cerveza de mantequilla. Luego vieron como las luces se movían de acá para allá y a Hermione le entró muchas ganas de ir a bailar.

-¿Quién viene conmigo? – Dijo de pié mirando al grupo. – Aburridos

-Yo voy – Le dijo Ginny. – Y si, concuerdo en que son aburridos.

-Oye, no soy aburrido solo que, nunca había bailado algo así. – se quejó Sirius con su característico puchero

-Este algo así, es música brasilera, latina. Y es la mejor música que hay.

-Como quieras. – Los merodeadores y Lily se quedaron viendo como las otras dos chicas se alejaban un poco para bailar.

Remus y Sirius se sorprendieron al ver como ambas chicas se movían tan maravillosamente. Pasos iguales, sincronizadas. Cantaban la canción como si fuera su lengua madre. Luego de un tiempo largo se volvieron a sentar cansadas.

-hola – Les dijo Ginny alegre.

-¿qué tienes?

-Nada – se rió. Todos la miraron a Hermione

-Se tomó unas cuantas cervezas muggle – Les dijo cansada. Siempre era lo mismo. – mientras no tome otra... Sirius a donde la llevas

-A que me dé una.

-Diablos

-¿Qué es?

-Ginny apenas se controla cuando toma cerveza. Y con la ayuda de Sirius no solo tomará cerveza.

-¿Hay mas?

-sí. Lo mejor es el tequila... pero Ginny nunca puede con él.

-¿Me acompañas a probar?

-Remus... vamos – Hermione había captado la indirecta de Remus. Dejar a Lily y James solos. – Solo espero que no la arruine.

-Conociendo a James... de seguro la arruina

-Seguro que quieres un tequila.

-No. Solo quiero bailar contigo ¿puedo? – Le dijo ofreciéndole la mano

-Por supuesto. – Hermione tomó el brazo del chico y se adentraron a la pista de baile. Pero en ese momento cambió la música a una lenta. No era la idea de Remus, así que se quedó quieto suponiendo que Hermione no querría bailar. Pero la chica pasó sus brazos por detrás del cuello de Remus y él, tímidamente posó sus manos en su pequeña cintura.

-Vamos Remus, no voy a comerte. – Remus sonrió y la atrajo a él de tal forma que sus cuerpos estaban pegados y Remus abrazaba por la cintura a la chica.

_If I should stay,  
I would only be in your way.  
So I'll go, but I know  
I'll think of you in every step of the way._

_And I will always love you.  
I will always love you.  
You, my darling you. Hmm._

Hermione apoyó su rostro en el pecho del chico y él se acercó para poder sentir su perfume que tanto le atraía. Ella abrazó más al chico al sentir nuevamente esa descarga eléctrica.

_Bittersweet memories  
that is all I'm taking with me.  
So, goodbye. Please, don't cry.  
We both know I'm not what you, you need.  
And I will always love you.  
I will always love you. _

Remus quiso decir algo pero su garganta parecía seca, y sus cuerdas vocales enredadas, porque no pudo decir nada, absolutamente nada. Solo quería sentirla cerca y eso lo asustaba, pero al tenerla así, abrazada a él se sentía en la cima de todo. Cerró los ojos y sonrió. Justo cuando Hermione levantó la vista.

_I hope life treats you kind  
And I hope you have all you've dreamed of.  
And I wish to you, joy and happiness.  
But above all this, I wish you love. _

-Remus – susurró ella, pero con sus sentidos más desarrollados Remus la escuchó y le contestó.

-¿qué sucede? – Su voz parecía más suave de lo normal y mucho más dulce.

-Solo, yo... _dile la verdad – no, no puedo – si, dile que lo quieres – pero es que..._

-¿Mione? – Preguntó levantando la barbilla de la chica para mirarle a los ojos, esos color miel que lo cautivaron si querer.

Pero la sensación de tener un hechizo imperio en sus cuerpos volvió a sentirse, y esta vez no había nada que pudiera impedirles terminar lo que habían comenzado hace unos días. Ambos se sentían atraídos por el olor del otro. Chocolate él, y menta ella.

_And I will always love you.  
I will always love you.  
I will always love you.  
I will always love you.  
I will always love you.  
I, I will always love you. _

El hechizo parecía ser más fuerte que la primera vez. La corriente eléctrica ya era común en sus cuerpos a esas alturas. Estaban a tan poco de rozar sus labios y cada vez se hacía más corto el trayecto. Hermione inclinó su rostro a un lado y comenzó a cerrar los ojos, Remus la imitó entendiendo que estaba de acuerdo con lo que iba a pasar...

Entonces el contacto llegó. Sus labios se tocaron, se acariciaron. Dulce y despacio.

_You, darling, I love you.  
Ooh, I'll always, I'll always love you._

* * *

-Vamos, fondo blanco – Decía Ginny a Sirius con, efectivamente, un tequila en mano. Sirius se llenó de sal la mano, para luego tomarla, bebió el tequila de un sorbo y luego se colocó limón en la boca.

-Wow. Esto no pega tanto...

-Verás cuando intentes caminar un paso. – Le dijo Ginny sonriente. – Te has tomado cuatro tequilas, algo debió haberte pegado.

Tal y como ella lo dijo Sirius estaba algo mareado cuando intentó irse a la mesa. Ella le rodeó el brazo por la espalda y él pasó su brazo por los hombros de la chica.

-Ginny, querida... ¿Sabes cuanto te quiero? – Le decía él. Con el mismo tono de siempre.

-Si Sirius.

-No. No sabes nada, porque no te lo he dicho... pero que conste ahora, que me has cautivado desde que te vi entrar en el salón. Eres lo más precioso que existe y por ti, dejaría de verme con tantas chichas. Solo por ti... – Ginny se quedó dura. Sirius no estaba borracho ni mucho menos. Cuantas veces había ido con James a tomar a un bar muggle en vacaciones. Pero esa oportunidad la había aprovechado para decirle a Ginny que había empezado a sentir algo por ella

-Vamos Sirius, estás borracho.

-No, no lo esto. Y si así fuera, debes de saber que los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad.

-Sirius, deja de jugar.

-A ver. – Sirius se paró y le tomó el rostro a Ginny para lo viera a los ojos - ¿Acaso tengo el rostro de alguien borracho? – Ginny no contestó. Inmediatamente Sirius le plantó un beso de esos que te dejas el alma. Apasionado como sus intérpretes. Ginny no podía creerse lo que estaba haciendo _diablos que es el padrino de Harry – Si que es un diablo. Besa como los mil demonios. – Pero no puedo, me lleva... – un año y meses niña – no, él es un adulto... – no aquí. No aquí. _

Eso de estar hablando con sigo misma en su cabeza no le daba buena espina a Ginny, pero lo pasó por alto cuando Sirius la acorralaba contra la pared sin dejar de besarla. Ella le revolvía el cabello y él le acariciaba cada rincón de su espalda.

Solo se separaban por falta de aire que les bastaba solo segundo para tomarlo nuevamente. Sirius ya había dejado los labios de Ginny y ahora se dirigía a su cuello, ella sentía como los labios y la lengua de Sirius recorrían su cuello y se sentía más que bien.

Sirius volvió a sus labios y fue, esta vez, el turno de ella. Rozaba sus labios por el cuello del chico, hasta que se decidió a posar su lengua en su fina piel. Sirius sonreía feliz.

* * *

James y Lily, por primera vez en sus vidas, sonreían de las cosas que decía el otro. Realmente lo estaban pasando bien. No se necesitaba bailar para disfrutar de una fiesta, y más si James tenía a Lily para él solo.

-Lily, ¿puedo pedirte un favor? – Le dijo en un ataque de valentía

-Claro.

-¿Puedes, me guardas un baile en la fiesta de San Valentín?

-puedo bailar contigo ahora si quieres.

-En verdad me encantaría, pero me gustaría más si me reservaras un baile. Solo uno.

-De acuerdo James. Tienes un baile conmigo.

-Genial – James no se dio cuenta que le había dado un beso en la mejilla a Lily, muy cerca de sus labios. Pero la distancia que había entre ambos no fue mucha para que se repitiera otro beso, y otro.

Para cuando se dieron cuenta James le estaba dando pequeños besos en los labios a Lily quien los respondía complacida. Debía de aceptar que James la atraía desde hacía uno o dos años. Pero nunca iba a aceptarlo y mucho menos si era James Potter, el fanfarrón número uno. Pero aquí, lejos de sus amigos y sus admiradoras, parecía ser una persona normal.

La mano de Lily se encontraba en una disputa, si colocarse o no detrás del cuello de James pero fue fácilmente resuelta por el chico que la tomó por sorpresa y la colocó en donde debía ir. Ante ese acto Lily colocó la otra sobre el pecho de James y él puso las dos alrededor de la cintura de Lily. Solo eran pequeños y traviesos besos, pero que significaban mucho más de lo que pensaban.


	3. capitulo 3

Capítulo 3 

Era domingo a la tarde, las tres chicas no habían bajado en ningún momento y eso le preocupaba a los muchachos. Los tres recordaban exactamente lo que había sucedido la noche anterior y que ellas no quisieran bajar, les daba mala espina.

Por otro lado Lily les había contado lo que había sucedido con respecto a James y ella. Así también lo hicieron Ginny y Hermione. No sabían que hacer. Las tres reconocieron que sentían algo por esos chicos, pero interiormente Ginny y Hermione no podían hacer nada.

-¿Qué debemos hacer? – Preguntó Ginny a su amiga cuando Lily entró al baño a darse una ducha.

-No lo sé. No puede pasar nada entre nosotros Gin.

-¿por qué dices eso?

-Simple. Ellos son, bueno... la familia de nuestro mejor amigo. No podemos tener nada con ellos.

-Eso está mal. Nada ni nadie te dice o indica que vamos a regresar...

-Pero tampoco te dice lo contrario... además tu me llevas la contraria pero estás en duda con respecto a Sirius.

-Mi problema no es ese. Si no que Sirius es un mujeriego empedernido y yo no quiero salir lastimada.

-Pues entonces decídete porque no se para que lado estás peleando.

-Para el mío Hermione.

-Pues te diré algo... no podemos enamorarnos de ellos. Te lo prohibo

-No puedes prohibirme eso.

-Si puedo. Soy tu superior...

-No lo eres, eso era en el ejército... ya no estamos en él ¿Te has dado cuenta? No eres nadie para darme órdenes.

-Niña. Soy tu superior al mando y si no te gusta te la aguantas. Porque a demás de eso estoy a cargo tuyo.

-Bah... como quieras, pero que quede claro que estoy totalmente en desacuerdo con esto.

-Como quieras. Tu sigue acatando mis órdenes y punto.

-si, "señora". – Con eso Ginny salió del cuarto con un fuerte portazo. Bajó las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo. Allí estaban Remus y Sirius que se pusieron de pie al escuchar el último grito de Ginny.

-Ginny ¿qué tienes? – Le preguntó Sirius abrazando a la chica.

-Suéltame... no puedo estar contigo

-¿que? ¿Por qué?

-no importa... no puedo. - Se soltó y salió corriendo de allí. En ese instante bajó Hermione desesperada buscando a Ginny.

-Hermione que sucede – Remus se acercó para saludarla con un beso en los labios pero ella se separó de golpe.

-¿Han visto a Ginny?

-Si ¿qué le sucedía? estaba muy mal

-Discutimos sobre... algo – Dijo mirando a Sirius.

-Ahhh ya veo. ¿Se puede saber sobre que?

-No, no se puede... de seguro está con Mirtle – Se dijo así misma. Saliendo corriendo para allá dejando a los merodeadores solos.

-Esto no me gusta para nada. – Le dijo Remus a Sirius que miraba el lugar por donde habían salido las dos chicas

-¿Vamos? – Dijo poniéndose de pie.

Al llegar al baño de Mirtle escucharon a alguien llorar. Al principio pensaron que era el fantasma pero luego escucharon la voz de Hermione.

-Ginny. No llores.

-¿Cómo quieres que no llore? Estoy aquí sola, no sé si podré ir a casa

-Ya verás que sí.

-¿Y sino?

-Pues... – Hermione se quedó callada

-No tienes respuesta eso.

-Ginny... no me gusta decirte que hacer...

-Entonces no lo hagas

-Es mi deber

-Si, como superior al mando... pero no estamos en el ejercito Hermione. ¿Entiendes eso? Ya no más. Puedo escucharte como amigas que somos, pero de ahí a darme órdenes como antes...

-Antes no tenía que darte órdenes... sabías lo que tenías que hacer

-sí. Pero al menos estaba con ellos. Extraño mucho a Harry y a Ron.

-Yo también Gin. Pero tenemos que esperar a que ellos logren encontrar la forma de regresarnos.

-Recuerda que también tengo mi puesto en el ED.

-Si, pero no vas por encima de mí, niña. – Le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Ya verás que pronto ascenderé y podré darte órdenes

-Ni lo sueñes pequeña gatita

-Oye...

-Vamos Kitty, quiero ir a comer algo.

Al salir de ahí se encontraron con los dos chicos que habían escuchado toda la conversación.

-¿tienen algo que decirnos? – Preguntó Sirius. Al ver a Ginny limpiarse las lágrimas se preocupó de verdad.

-¿todo está bien?

-Si – Dijo Hermione sin verle a la cara.

-Ustedes... ¿Escucharon todo?

-Creo que sí. – Dijo Remus.

-Ups. – Ginny miró a Hermione. – Creo que...

-Debemos explicarles algo.

-Yo también lo creo. ¿Qué es eso del Ejercito?

-¿Y que tú eres su superior al mando?

-Muchas cosas diría yo, que hay que explicar.

-Vengan. Vamos a la sala que debemos hablar con ustedes... ¿A Lily y james les decimos?

-Supongo que corresponde.

Se sentaron Sirius y Ginny en los sillones mientras Hermione y Remus iban en busca de James y Lily.

-¿Porque no Peter?

-Porque no. – Contestó Ginny lo más alejada de Sirius posible,

* * *

-Bien. Ahora que están todos aquí – Dijo Hermione cuando los seis estaban sentados - ¿Ginny ¿quieres hablar tu? 

-Tu eres la mayor. Habla tu

-Ya, ahora que te conviene – Hermione respiró hondo y se dispuso a explicar algo de todo lo que tenían en secreto. – Bueno. En realidad debemos explicarles sobre lo que Remus y Sirius escucharon en el baño. Ginny y yo somos, éramos parte de un Ejercito contra el - que - no - debe - ser – nombrado. Yo tengo un rango "superior" por así decirlo, aunque ella tenía también uno.

-¿Un ejercito?

-Si. – Respondió Ginny. – Había tres personas al mando, de las cuales Hermione es una de ellas. Mi hermano Ron era otro, la tercer persona podía, darnos órdenes a todos, inclusive a Hermione y Ron. Harry era la persona con mayor rango en el ejercito.

-Luego venían Ginny y otra chica más, llamada Luna. El resto, solo obedecían órdenes de nosotros.

-¿El resto?

-Como... cien chicos.

-¿Chicos? – Preguntó Lily extrañada - ¿Formaron un ejercito con chicos?

-Si. Bueno... cada uno podía hacerlo si quería. Pero una vez en posición, no se podía echar para atrás.

-Tenían entre trece a más de dieciocho...

-¿y que sucedió?

-Estamos aquí. Eso sucedió

-Quizá algún día podamos decirle el resto de la verdad, toda... – Ginny cerró los ojos - Pero ahora, lo que tienen es lo que hay – Dijo mirando a Hermione que se le escapó una lágrima. esa era la frase de Harry

-Me conformo con esto... Ginny ¿Por qué me dijiste que no podías estar conmigo?

-Es... porque no puedo. – Dijo simplemente. – Fue un error – Hermione se levantó y salió del lugar, hacia el bosque prohibido. Desde que habían descubierto a Grawp, el hermano de Hagrid, le había perdido el miedo al bosque... tantas cosas habían pasado allí dentro que ya estaba lista y preparada para todo.

-¿Dónde fue Hermione?

-Al bosque Prohibido – Dijo suspirando viendo por la ventana Ginny

-Es peligroso para ella – dijo Remus poniéndose de pie y saliendo del lugar

-¿No vas? – Le dijo Sirius a Ginny

-No. Por algo Hermione tiene un rango mayor al mío. Hace tiempo que le perdió el miedo a las cosas. Sabe lo que hace y ni hablar cuando debe protegerse.

-¿Y porque no le dijiste a Remus?

-Simple James... Hermione necesita que alguien se preocupe por ella... necesita que la quieran de verdad y el indicado es Remus.

-Ya veo.

* * *

Remus caminaba con la varita en alto tratando de alumbrar el camino en el oscuro bosque. Caminó hasta encontrarse con un claro. Allí sentada en una roca en el centro del claro estaba Hermione. Mirando a la nada. 

-Hermione es peligroso que estés aquí.

-No... sé cuidarme Remus. Pero gracias por protegerme.

-nunca habías entrado al bosque ¿cómo es que no te has perdido?

-magia – Dijo sonriendo aún sin verle a la cara.

-¿Estas bien?

-Lo mejor que se puede estar

-Me preocupas

-Gracias. – Dijo ella haciéndose a un lado para que Remus se sentara

-De verdad Hermione.

Estuvieron un tiempo en silencio nadie decía nada. Solo miraban al sol ponerse.

-¿Sabes algo? – Comenzó Hermione. – Esto me hace acordar a un momento cuando empecé sexto en mi colegio

-¿Sí? ¿A que te hace acordar?

-Yo había discutido con Harry. El muy tonto es demasiado heroico... quería enfrentarse a los mortífagos él solo... luego de discutir muy fuerte, diciendo que se creía un héroe pero que no pensaba en las personas de afuera, salí corriendo al bosque... – Hermione miró a Remus y luego al horizonte nuevamente – Me senté en un claro, como este, y me puse a llorar... lloré como nunca lo había hecho. Me sentía impotente al ver que las personas que me rodeaban sufrían las consecuencias de nuestros estúpidos actos... pero entonces vino... él

-¿Quién?

-Mi profesor de defensa...

-El licántropo... – Dijo tímido

-No, mi profesor... mío. – Dijo en voz baja para sí misma esa palabra y sorprendiendo a Remus – Me abrazó muy fuerte como sabiendo como me sentía. Y me dijo lo mismo que me dijiste recién... "Hermione, es peligroso estar aquí" y yo le respondí lo mismo que hace rato " Sé cuidarme profesor, pero gracias por protegerme" ¿Y sabes que hizo él? – Hermione se volvió a Remus quien la miraba con una mirada triste pero dulce

-No ¿qué hizo?

-Me dijo que no quería que nada malo me pasara, porque era muy importante para él... Que, si algo me ocurría él no sabría que hacer, y que aunque fuera egoísta de su parte le agradecía a Harry el no dejarme ir a la misión.

-Es una persona, muy querida para ti ¿Verdad?.. ahora entiendo porque quieres estudiar las criaturas peligrosas... por él...

-Si. Porque se lo merece. Se merece ser una persona normal, tanto para el mundo como par él mismo. Y yo quiero lograrlo...

-Hermione – Remus se puso de pie sin mirarla.

-¿si?

-Lamento lo del beso... sé que estuvo mal pero no pude evitarlo, si quieres dejar de ir conmigo a la fiesta de San Valentín, lo entenderé...

-Remus, no te hagas esto.

-¿qué cosa? Hermione estás enamorada de tu profesor de defensa, se te nota en los ojos cuando hablas de él – Hermione se quedó dura... como era posible que él supiera eso cuando ella ni siquiera lo había descubierto.

-Me siento una fracasada – Hermione se puso a llorar a más no poder.

-No digas eso. Eres una gran persona... yo, sin embargo...

-TÚ eres lo mejor que he conocido en la vida... pero tienen una debilidad

-¿Cómo?

-No te sientes capaz de ser querido por otros debido a tu condición. Siempre fue lo mismo. Por eso te daba vergüenza mirarme a los ojos. Por eso te costó tanto decirme esas cosas – Hermione pensaba en lo que había pasado en su primer mes de sexto año.

**Flash back**

Hermione lloraba en el claro del centro del bosque prohibido, había discutido tan fuerte con Harry que le dolía el corazón y el alma. Era su mejor amigo, su hermano del alma. Pero la forma en que la excluyó del plan... se sintió dolida por primera vez en su vida y peor aún, Ron había estado de acuerdo.

-Hermione, es peligroso que estés aquí.

-Puedo cuidarme sola Profesor, pero gracias por protegerme.

-niña, no quiero que nada malo te suceda... eres muy importante para mí y si te sucediera algo, te juro que no sé que haría...

-Profesor, es que... yo soy capaz de enfrentarme a ellos. ¿Por qué no quieren que vaya?

-Porque te quieren demasiado. Todos te queremos... yo te quiero. – Ante esto Hermione lo miró a los ojos, intentado descifrar lo que le dijo su profesor SU profesor. Porque eso era él. Remus Lupin era lo más importante que tenía. Estaban sus padres y sus amigos... pero el cariño era distinto que el que le profetizaba a su profesor de Defensa, a ese merodeador tan querido.

-Profesor... – el hombre le acarició la mejilla con su mano, borrando el rastro de la lágrima que había pasado por ahí – Remus – Le repitió. Eso hizo que el hombre la mirara a los ojos. Ella se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Pero cuando se alejó de su rostro. El hombre se acercó y le dio un beso de lleno en los labios. Fue corto, dulce, perfecto...

Cuando él se paró le tendió la mano que con gusto ella tomó. Entrelazó los dedos con los de él y sonrió

-Así me gustas más... Hermione, me gustaría que esto... solo fue un impulso, yo...

-Profesor...

-Me agrada más cuando me dices Remus... pero, es que... Eres una alumna y yo tu profesor... quizá cuando salgas del colegio, pero por ahora, esto ha de quedar como un beso. Nada puede pasar entre nosotros

**Fin del Flash Back**

Remus la miró ante lo que había dicho Hermione algo le dijo que no lo decía solo por él. Pero cuando iba a decir algo ella lo interrumpió.

-Que sea lo que tenga que ser... – Acto seguido le dio un beso en los labios muy apasionado. Él sabía a chocolate, ella a menta. Era una mezcla de sabores perfecta. Hermione abrazó a Remus por detrás de su cuello y él la alzó por la cintura.

-¿Eso quiere decir? – Dijo él abrazando a la chica

-Lo que tenga que ser... veremos que sucede.

* * *

Ginny caminaba de un lado a otro del lugar. Recordaba lo que había sucedido hacía instantes. James y Lily le habían dicho que confiaban tanto en ella como en Hermione y que no importaba lo que les había sucedido, siempre y cuando confiaran en ellos. 

Luego de tener esa larga charla con los futuros padres de Harry, Ginny quedó sola con Sirius. El chico la veía caminar de un lado a otro sin detenerse, desde el sillón con los pies en alto sobre la mesa pequeña.

-Vas a hacer un agujero en el piso si sigues caminando sobre tus pasos.

-Es solo que...

-¿Hermione?

-Si... hace rato que debió haber regresado.

-Está con Remus, está bien protegida...

-Ja ja. – Rió sarcástica la chica – Eso es lo que me preocupa...

-Deberías de preocuparte más por ti que por ella. – Sirius cortó la distancia entre ellos de una vez – Remus se comporta mejor que yo, cuando está con una chica... – Ginny giró para encontrarse con el pecho de Sirius a la altura de sus ojos.

-Este... Sirius.

-¿que? – él la había tomado de la cintura y la acercaba a él

-No creo que... – Sirius comenzó a besarle el cuello – Esté... bien...

-Que cosa – Decía entre besos.

-Lo que... piensas... de... – Sirius le dio un beso en los labios y la miró a los ojos.

-Todo lo que dije en aquel bar, era verdad – Luego de decir eso la besó de la misma forma. Apasionada y salvaje. Ella le correspondió el beso con deseo. Como si del último se tratase. Era verdad que desde que había probado los labios de Sirius se había olvidado de Harry, quizá porque sabía que él no estaba enamorado de ella. Se notaba que a él le había empezado a sentir algo por Parvatil, pero necesitaba decirle lo que sentía.

Por otro lado, Sirius, era totalmente distinto a Harry, en realidad era totalmente distinto a cualquier chico que había conocido antes. Siempre le había parecido que Sirius habría sido un mujeriego empedernido, pero que también sabría muchísimo de mujeres. Y lo había comprobado con la experiencia. Sirius sabía que era lo que a una chica le gustaba y lo que no. Como que tipo de beso va en cada lugar del cuerpo. Ese pensamiento hizo que Ginny sintiera escalofríos. Quizá Sirius esperaba otra cosa de ella. Algo que ella aún no había experimentado. Eso la hizo separarse de pronto, dejando a Sirius bastante sorprendido.

-¿Qué sucede? – Le preguntó de veras sorprendido y dudoso. _¿Acaso no le habían gustado los besos y caricias? _pensó Sirius

-Es que... Sirius, yo no... nunca, yo – no sabía como decirle, en realidad no sabía que decirle. Quizá había sido su imaginación pero no creía que su instinto se hubiera equivocado tanto.

-¿Qué quieres decirme? – Sirius se sentó junto a ella, en el sillón. Le tomó las manos con su mano derecha y le levantó la barbilla con la izquierda.

-Es que... yo, yo soy una niña y...

-ya se que quieres decirme – Sirius sonrió y la atrajo hacia él

-No es gracioso

-No, claro que no lo es.

-¿Entonces de que te ríes? – le preguntó enfadada

-Es que... como decirlo. Sé que eres una niña... y lo respeto. Cuando crezcas serás la primera en saberlo.

-Es que. Yo creí que tú...

-¿qué yo quería... acostarme contigo? – Ginny asintió tan colorada como su cabello, eso hizo que Sirius volviera a reír. – Pues, en verdad sí quiero... pero quiero que primero entiendas una cosa

-¿Qué cosa?

-bueno, debes tener paciencia por que nunca le había dicho esto a ninguna chica. – Ginny lo miró sin entender. – Me has cautivado de veras Ginny. Tu forma tan jovial, tu sentido del humor, tus gestos y escenas en el salón comedor. Todo de ti me gusta... tu cabello, lacio y suave, tus ojos celestes como el cielo, tu piel blanca como la nieve... hasta tus pecas, todas y cada una de ellas me gustan. Es como si todos los días encontrara una nueva en tu rostro. Eres preciosa, de veras... Es por eso que no quiero tener una aventura contigo... es como si todas las demás mujeres, las demás acciones que tuve e hice en mi vida fueran obstáculos para llegar a ti... y ahora que he llegado, no quiero perderte por un estúpido acto, que no significa nada si tu no me acompañas.

-A ver si entendí – Dijo ella con el ceño fruncido como si de veras pensara. - ¿Me estas diciendo acaso, que no harás nada que yo no quiera?

-Así es

-¿por qué?

-¿Necesito más razones de las que te dije? Por que, creo que te amo. – Le dijo mirándola a los ojos con el rostro serio.

-No estás jugando ¿Verdad?

-No

-¿Seguro?

-Seguro

-¿De verdad?

-De verdad – Ginny lo miró a los ojos y luego miró a la chimenea y como si acabara de recordar algo volvió a mirarlo

- ¿Y porque no te estoy besando en este preciso instante? – Le preguntó aún sería. Sirius le tomó el rostro entre sus manos y respondió.

-En verdad, no tengo la menor idea – Finalmente se fundieron en un beso, que era distinto a los demás. Este era de amor puro e inocente.

-Sirius – Le llamó ella desde el pecho del chico

-¿mm? – Obtuvo como toda respuesta.

-No vas a lastimarme ¿Verdad?

-No...

-Porque si lo haces te juro... – lo miró a los ojos – Te quedas sin día del padre ¿esta claro? – Sirius se echó una gran y fuerte carcajada.

-Gracias por el aviso – Le dijo al besarle el cabello. - ¿qué me dices si vamos a cenar? Muerdo del hambre

-Mientras no sea a mí

-Muy chistosa – dijo él poniéndose de pie junto con Ginny

-pero ¿El resto?

-Pues déjame ver... Lily y James se fueron JUNTOS hace como dos horas. Remus y Hermione NO APARECIERON desde que ella se fue... no creo que haya problemas si no los buscamos... si tienen la misma suerte que yo tuve. Deben estar bastante entretenidos.

-Muy gracioso... no era una imagen que quería tener de MI amiga y Remus. - Dijo fruciendo el ceño.

-Jajajajaj – Se río alegremente Sirius – Yo tampoco la quería tener. Vamos. – Tomó a Ginny por la cintura y se encaminaron al Salón.

Para cuando la cena estaba servida en la mesa. Hermione apareció con Remus de la mano. Eso hizo que Sirius y Ginny, se rieran al verlos entrar. Ambos chicos estaban que se morían de la risa. Sentados uno junto al otro.

-¿Se puede saber de qué se ríen? – dijo Hermione bastante sería además de colorada

-No es nada Mione...

-Moony, amigo ¿tienes algo que contarnos?

-bueno – Miró a Hermione quien la sonrió - Sí, en realidad.

-Somos todo oídos. – Dijo Ginny riendo

-Antes que nada Gin. – Dijo Hermione tomándole la mano a la chica. – Llegué a la conclusión que tu vida es tu vida, y no puedo darte órdenes en ella... Remus me ayudo a darme cuenta de ello. Eres libre para... lo que quieras – dijo ella mirando a Sirius por un instante

-Gracias... pero creo que me conoces bastante para saber que iba a hacerlo de todos modos

-Lo sé. Por eso quería decirte esto para que no sientas culpa luego.

-Bien, gracias. – Le agradeció

-Bueno, creo que debemos decirle Mione – le dijo Remus

-bueno.. nosotros, estamos

-Estamos de novio – Dijo Remus tan colorado como Hermione.

-Genial. Ginny y yo también

-¿De verdad? – preguntó Ginny

-cielo, me estas haciendo quedar mal con ellos

-Lo lamento. Es solo que. Espera, tal vez sí lo dijiste y no lo escuché – Sirius reía nervioso. Ginny se quedó callada pero luego volvió a hablar. – Nop. No lo has dicho.

-bueno, entonces te lo digo ahora... Ginevra, ¿te gustaría ser mi novia? – Sirius estaba parado junto a ella. Ginny estaba ruborizada pero sonreía ante la actitud del chico

-Me encanta hacerte pasar vergüenza... claro que si quiero - Le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y él se volvió a sentar junto a ella.

-Ah, yo no paso vergüenza, nunca

-Si, como no. – Le dijo. – Ah, otra cosa... Remus, ese apodo es mío, M – I – O ¿claro?

-Ginny comparte ¿quieres? Tienes seis hermanos

-Si. Pero ahora no están y no me gusta compartir...

-Buscaré otro apodo,

-No. Me gusta ese apodo, y si Ginny no le gusta compartir – La miró cínicamente – pues qué lastima

-Oye Reaven... tenme un poco de paciencia

-¿Reaven? ¿qué eso?

-Este...

-bien hecho, Kitty

-No las embarres más ¿quieres? – Se quejó Ginny.

-estamos esperando una explicación de ustedes dos – Se quejó Sirius

-Este... ¿cómo decirlo?

-¿Recuerdan nuestra plática sobre el ejercito y todo eso? – preguntó Hermione con la voz baja

-Si – Dijo Remus

-Pues, son como....

-Nuestros apodos. Para que no nos puedan identificar

-¿quién?

-El enemigo – respondieron las dos juntas.

-Ahh – Remus se quedó pensando - ¿Está el apodo relacionado con algo?

-Nop. – dijo directamente Ginny

-fuiste muy directa, no te creo nada – Le contestó Sirius

-Bueno... – Ginny y Hermione se miraron y ambas asintieron

-No se puede con ustedes ¿sabían?... somos, animagas

-Valla – dijo Sirius haciéndose el sorprendido...

-Ya, no te hagas Sirius Black... ¿tienen algo que decirnos ustedes?

-Pues... bien. Yo también soy un animago. – Remus imaginó que le preguntarían a él pero, pasó desapercibido. Pero notó como Hermione le tomaba de la mano y entrelazaba sus dedos con los de él, mientras Sirius intentaba adivinar que animal era Ginny. Mientras que ella, con un poco de trampa, lo había deducido a la primera.

* * *

Hermione pasaba mucho tiempo en la biblioteca. De vez en cuando Ginny le llevaba algo de comer y pasaba un tiempo con ella. A demás de las clases, Ginny había entrado al equipo de quidditch y no se veían tanto. Pero el tiempo libre lo ocupaban en la biblioteca. Ambas. 

James y Lily tardaron como una semana en anunciar que estaban oficialmente de novios. Eso alegró bastante al grupo, en especial a Ginny y Hermione que cuando los conocieron no podían entender como es que esas dos personas eran los padres de Harry.

Los fines de semana se lo pasaban juntos. Menos las noches que aprovechaban Ginny y Hermione a escaparse y dirigirse al cuarto que cambia según la necesidad. Remus veía a su novia algo alejada de él y muy enfrascada en los libros de pociones avanzadas y para expertos. Pero no se preocupó mucho porque sabía que a Hermione le encanta pociones.

-¿Crees que esto sirva?

-Ya te he dicho que sí. Lo he visto hacerlo a Snape. Funcionará.

-¿Son segura los ingredientes?

-A ver... Le he pedido a Snape, que me enseñara a hacer la poción. Tengo los apuntes, los dibujos... todo lo que se necesita para hacerla.

-Pero tu estás pensando en otra...

-Y yo creyendo que era la única capaz de meterse en la cabeza de las personas

-Sigues siendo la única, yo solo leí la expresión en tu rostro. Si me dices que todo esto está bien. No sé porque aún no la has probado y sigues dándole vueltas al asunto de un ingrediente más o menos.

-Tengo una leve idea de las cosas Ginny, eso es todo.

-No, no estarás pensando en hacer lo que estoy pensando que harás ¿verdad?

-Traduce – Le dijo Hermione sin apartar la vista del libro y del caldero que tenía una poción color verde pantano.

-Hermione, nunca se ha hecho...

-Hasta ahora... lo quiero intentar. Debe de funcionar...

-necesitarás ayuda de otras personas.

-Para eso te tengo a ti

-No soy buena en pociones

-Si lo eres... eres mejor que Ron y Harry. Y ellos han logrado hacerla poción multijugos ellos solos.

-Pero es que... no se que hacer.

-Fácil... investiga las facultades de estas plantas – Le dijo señalando un estante de potes con plantas de todos los colores y tamaños.

-¿De donde los sacaste?

-Del bosque prohibido. He leído un libro muggle, sobre Chamanes.

-¿Chamanes?

-Son brujos indios que poseen la capacidad de transformarse en hombres – lobos

-Ya veo. Bueno. ¿y que quieres que encuentre?

-cualquier cosa que esté relacionada con los cambios metabólicos de la persona.

-bien.

Por más que Ginny y Hermione tratasen, les era imposible encontrar la planta o los ingredientes adecuados para la poción que Hermione quería hacer

-Hermione. ¿Para cuando quieres la poción? – Le preguntó Ginny una noche, a la una de mañana.

-Para cuanto antes mejor.

-¿Estas segura que... – Pero Ginny no pudo terminar la oración. Hermione había saltado de la silla y se había puesto a llorar. – Mione ¿qué tienes? No llores, no quiero que estés mal. Ya verás que saldrá la poción.

-No lloro por eso Ginny.

-¿Entonces?

-He encontrado el ingrediente. Mira... el veneno de Basilisco sirve para matar a cualquier ser vivo. Pero si se lo neutraliza de esta forma, con la sangre de unicornio y lágrimas de fénix... es posible que

-Sí. Las lágrimas de fénix curan cualquier herida externa o interna. Si el veneno de basilisco hace que la sangre mezclada se separe y la sangre de unicornio hace que se deshaga el veneno pues... funcionaría.

-Claro. Solo me faltaba saber como separar la sangre de humano de la de hombre lobo... con el veneno de basilisco puedo hacerlo

-Genial... pero

-¿qué sucede?

-como vas a hacer para obtener estos ingredientes... – Ginny, que tenía el rostro feliz se transformó al leer la lista.

-no lo sé. Las lágrimas de fénix se las podemos pedir a Dumbledore. La sangre de unicornio... no me atrevo a matar a uno... y el veneno de basilisco

-Bueno, si pudiera acordarme la frase para entrar a la cámara de los secretos

-Ja, muy chistosa... debe de haber otra forma... – Hermione se había puesto de pie y caminaba por todo el lugar

-si estuviéramos en el futuro podríamos mandar a Fred y George al callejón Diagon. Pero...

-Espera... podemos hablar con Mundungus Fletcher

-¿Te crees? No va a hacerlo.

-sí, si tiene algo que ganar.

-¿y como lo encontramos?

-Fácil. Solo debemos esperar a la reunión de la Orden.

-Si, y nos van a decir... chicas miren que esta noche habrá reunión de la orden del f´énix...

-no, pero podemos pedirle a Dumbledore de ser parte de ella.

-¿tu crees?

-Solo necesitamos probar... después de todo... – Hermione se arremangó la camisa y se dejó ver un hermoso fénix dorado y en el otro brazo estaba el escudo de Hogwarts y dos varitas cruzadas.

-La orden o el ED. De algo debió servirnos tanto entrenamiento ¿no crees?

-Pues sí.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Hermione se despertó temprano y despertó a Ginny para que fueran a hablar con el director para que las dejaran formar parte de la Orden del Fénix. 

-Señorita Grange, señorita Wartson ¿en que puedo servirles?

-Profesor. Queremos pedirle algo – Comenzó Ginny.

-Y ese algo ¿Es?

-Queremos ser parte de la Orden del Fénix. – Dumbledore pareció sorprenderse un poco ante esa petición. Pero luego sonrió.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque queremos ayudar

-y ¿Cómo supieron de la Orden si se puede saber?

-Somos parte de ella en el futuro – Explicó Ginny. Ambas chicas se arremangaron la camisa para dejar ver el fénix dorado y rojo en sus ante brazos izquierdos

-¿Y como puedo hacer para saber que dicen la verdad?

-Pruebe el veritaserum con nosotras. Estoy segura que se enterará de más de una cosa buena.

-bien... Déjenme hablar con el resto de las personas y luego veremos si entran o no.

Al salir de la oficina de Dumbledore las dos chicas se encaminaron al salón comedor.

* * *

Desde que había sido el baile de San Valentín, tanto ellas dos, como Lily habían sido mal tratadas, despreciadas e insultadas por el resto del cuerpo estudiantil femenino. Aunque a ellas no les molestaba en absoluto mientras estuvieran las tres juntas, ya no podían hablar con ninguna otra chica, o casi ninguna. Había una chica de lo más extraña, de Ravenclaw, de cabello rubio y ojos saltones, parecía que siempre iba contenta y le encantaba todo lo que tenía que ver con experimentar. Salía con un chico de séptimo de la misma casa. Bruce Lovewood. 

-hola chicos – Saludó Hermione a la pareja y a Sirius - ¿dónde está Remus?

-No se sentía bien – Dijo Sirius mientras que abrazaba a Ginny.

-¿qué día es hoy?

-Pues... – Sirius miró al techo y respondió – 25 de Febrero ¿por qué? – Hermione miró a Ginny y esta le devolvió la mirada triste.

-Por nada. Solo ando un poco perdida, eso es todo.

-Ahh. – Dijo simplemente Sirius.

-¿Esos dos siempre están igual? No los he visto separarse...

-Si, bueno es el amor.

-Como sea... no tengo hambre

-Hermione, come algo, te hará mal.

-No no me hará mal... si me necesitas ya sabes donde estoy.

-Claro.

Hermione había pensado volver a su pequeño laboratorio pero cambió de idea en el último momento y se dirigió a la enfermería. Allí la enfermera le informó que Remus estaba en la última cama. Al llegar, lo encontró más pálido de lo normal y con los ojos cerrados. Hermione rebuscó en el bolsillo hasta que encontró lo que buscaba.

-Remus, cielo – Llamaba ella. El chico abrió los ojos despacio y sonrió débilmente al ver a su novia allí

-¿qué haces aquí?

-Vine a ver como estabas... te traje algo – Hermione le entregó lo que había estado buscando en sus bolsillos.

-Valla. Chocolate. Con lo que me desagrada – Le dijo con una sonrisa más amplia – Gracias Mione.

-No hay de qué. – Ella se sentó en la misma cama junto a él y le acarició el cabello, quitando unos mechones rubios del rostro. - ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mejor imposible... – Le dijo cerrando los ojos ante el contacto con Hermione. - ¿Qué hacías?

-nada en especial. Fui a ver a Dumbledore por un asunto... pero tengo que esperar a que me responda

-¿Sobre que asunto?

-Nada importante... En realidad era sobre los exámenes de pociones.

-Ahh. – Remus se intentó sentar en la cama y acarició el rostro de la chica. – No sé que haría sin ti. – Se acercó y le besó en los labios, muy despacio para poder saborear el sabor a menta de los labios de Hermione.

-Pues, te lo diré.

-¿A sí?

-Si

-Y que es – Hermione se acercó a su oído pero luego cambio de idea y posó sus labios en el cuello de Remus. Él tuvo que cerrar los ojos para sentir más las caricias y sonrió satisfecho.

-¿Te alcanza o te sigo diciendo?

-No me quedó del todo claro... quizá si... – Hermione se acercó a él y lo recostó sobre la cama. No tenía la casaca del pijama así que aprovechó. Comenzó en el mismo lugar en que había dejado la primera vez. Pero esta vez bajó aún más. Ahora estaba recorriendo el perfecto pecho del chico con sus labios.

Unos ruidos hicieron que Hermione se detuviera y lo mirara con una sonrisa, llena de amor.

-Espero que eso te sirva para saber lo que te espera cuando regreses. – Y sin que Remus pudiera objetar le dio un beso rápido en los labios y salió de la enfermería.

Desde que Hermione y Remus estaban juntos, el chico tenía mejores transformaciones. Ya no sufría tanto, ni se lastimaba. Los chicos le habían dicho a Remus que le contara de las transformaciones a Hermione pero él tenía miendo que al enterarse ella se alejara de él por miedo.

Aunque bien sabía él, que el ex profesor de defensa de Hermione también era un licántropo y que Hermione nunca había hablado mal de él. Aunque le daba envidia y celos porque ese hombre no tenía secretos para Hermione, como los tenía él.

* * *

-Hermione llegó una carta de Dumbledore – anunció Ginny en voz baja en la sala común ese mismo día, al atardecer. 

-¿Tan rápido?

-Pues parece – Ambas susurraban lo más alejadas que podían del grupo.

-¿Y que dice?

-que quiere que vayamos hoy luego de la cena – Ginny le tendió la carta a Hermione que no pasó desapercibida por Sirius. Que miró la escena con desconfianza. – Bueno. Me voy a estudiar – Anunció Ginny con la voz normal. Se acercó a Sirius y le dio un ligero beso en los labios. – Adiós. Nos vemos mañana

-¿Por qué? – Le preguntó...

-Porque... tengo que estudiar ¿no me escuchas cuando hablo? – Se defendió

-claro que te escucho. – Sirius la sentó en sus piernas de una sola vez y le dio un lindo beso. – Nos vemos mañana, no te desveles

-Tu tampoco, Siri – boy – Sirius se quedó bastante sorprendido. Sabía que algo sabían esas dos... debía de habla con James y Remus, al menos luego de la transformación del último.

. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

GRACIAS A TODOS POR LOS REVIEWS, LAMENTO NO HABERLOS CONTESTADO EN EL CAPITUL OANTERIOR PERO LO HARÉ AHORA

**Boni : **creo que aún no te he explicado con los capis por que del llanto de hermione.. es simple, que ella extrañe a lso demás y tantos desamores que tuvo... bueno espero que turespuesta esté respondida con este capi. escríbeme par ver si es así y si no lo haré en proximo... un saludo grande

**LadyVega: **Espero que te hay gustado el capitulo, he puesto más protagonismo en Ginny e intentaré hacerlo más seguido.... por otro lado no debes preocuparte por tu fic favorito. dapor seguro que lo continuaré. un saludo grande

**ophelia dakker:** me alegra que te guste la pareja, de Remus con hermione, a mi también me agrada, pero también me gusta la de Ginny con Srius... espero que te hay agustado el capitulo y no olvides dejar tu review en este. un saludo

**Herms Malfoy:** Debo decirte que estoy pensand omuy seriamente en hacer protagonistas a Lily y a James, bies es cierto que es su época y por eso voy a hacerlos ap arecer, pero me voy a centrar en las otroas dos. espero que t guste el capitulo, un saludo grande

ESPERO QUE TODOS TENGAN UNA FELICES FIESTAS, FELIZ NAVIDAD Y AÑO NUEVO... QUE TODO SEA LINDO, DIVERTIDO Y QUETENGAN MUCHA PAZ Y ALEGRÍA

LOS SALUDO HASTA LA PROXIMA

IVITA BLACK


	4. capitulo 4

Capítulo 4 

Golpearon las puertas de la oficina de Dumbledore. Y poco después el mismo director les dio el permiso para entrar. Allí, en el despacho, los miembros de la orden. Estaba Ojoloco Moody, era exactamente igual, salvo por el cabello que no era tan gris y su nariz intacta.

Pero antes de que Hermione y Ginny recorrieran la vista por el lugar para reconocer caras... el profesor Dumbledore habló. A diferencia del tono de voz que usaba usualmente, lleno de diversión y suspicacia, éste tono era serio y hasta, distante.

-Señorita Granger, Señorita Watson. – Dijo el director. – Entiendo que quieren pertenecer a la Orden del Fénix

-Si, nosotras...

-Solo limítense a responder – interrumpió El mismo Moody.

-¿Quién les dijo de esta organización? – Las chicas se quedaron serias y calladas.

-¿No piensan responder?

-No. – Dijo seriamente Hermione, sin bajar la mirada.

-¿No? ¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa?

-Una bastante simple diría yo. – Dijo Dumbledore. Ambos adultos eran los únicos que hablaban el resto solo se limitaba a mirar a las dos chicas.

-¿porque quieren entrar? – Preguntó le Auror

-Por la misma razón que ustedes lo hicieron – Respondió esta vez Ginny con el mismo tono de seguridad de Hermione.

-Ya veo... deben tener una ideología muy distinta a lo que se supone que es esto

-Claro que no. Señor – Hermione miró a los ojos a Moody y este se sintió intimidado por primera vez. – Si me dejaran explicar.

-Adelante. – Permitió el director.

-Nosotras sabemos bien del peligro que hay apenas el pensar en esto. Pero no estamos aquí para probar nada a nadie, solo queremos ayudar... podríamos ser de mucha ayuda si lo piensan bien

-¿De que forma?

-Podríamos darles información de la que nunca pensaron tener

-¿A sí? ¿Como?

-¿Tenemos el ojo interno? – Dijo tímida e indecisa Ginny.

-¿Se lo preguntan ustedes? Esa no es la convicción que necesitamos.

-Lo que ella quiso decir es que, no estos seguras del Cómo sabemos las cosas, pero sí de cómo podemos ayudarlos. Tenemos nuestra forma de conseguir información... – Explicó Hermione. El director las miraba serio pero con ese brillo característico en sus ojos.

-¿No saben decirnos de qué forma obtienen su información? ¿Y como piensan que vamos a creer y confiar en ustedes?

-No hace falta saber el cómo. Solo si confían en nosotras. Es muy difícil de explicar, y no creo que tengamos el permiso de hacerlo

-¿de donde son?

-Venimos de Salem señor. Pero somos inglesas.

-¿quién es el director allí? – Preguntó Alastor. Sin dejar de mirar a Hermione con su ojo mágico

-No lo sé – Respondió segura Hermione. Ginny la miró pensando que quizá habían perdido la esperanza.

-¿No la saben? Albus, creo que estas chicas no son de estado Unidos como te hicieron creer

-por favor Alastor, no seas tan desconfiado. – Dijo Albus, un tanto más relajado. – Ellas son de Salem. Pero no estudiaban en el colegio de magia y Hechicería... he leído el expediente de estas muchachas.

-¿si? – Respondió a modo de pregunta el auror.

-Así es. Ellas recibían clases particulares en sus casas. Con uno de los profesores de la escuela. El profesor Gregory...

-Y ¿por qué eso?

-Somos seis de familia señor – Respondió Ginny en lugar del profesor... mis padres pudieron pagar la escuela para mis dos hermanos mayores solamente... el resto de nosotros recibió una enseñanza avanzada pero en casa... nos dijeron siempre que el profesor Gregory es uno de los mejores maestros de todo Estados Unidos.

-¿Y usted señorita? – Preguntó a Hermione.

-Mis padres son Muggles, no sabían mucho en la magia. Pero eran vecinos y amigos de Watson. Así que no quisieron separarme de mi amiga y nos dieron clases juntas.

-Bien. – Dijo Alastor Moody sin nada más que agregar. Pero luego tuvo algo que preguntar - ¿De qué forma podrían ayudarnos dos chicas como ustedes entonces?

-Somos buenas estrategas. Muy observadoras... pero podemos, de alguna forma dar información bastante útil.

-¿cómo que?

- podría decirle el nombre de los uno de los seguidores de Voldemort – todos en la sala se sorprendieron al escuchar el nombre de ese mago oscuro de la boca de la niña sin miedo.

-¿Si? ¿Cómo quien?

-Pues... Lucius Malfoy, Nott, Bellatrix Black y Rodolphus, Rabastan Lestrange, Crabbe, McNair, Avery, Rockwood, Jugson, Mulciber, Goyle y Doholov... – Hermione terminó de enumerar con los dedos mientras los nombraba. Todos los presentes estaban con los rostros pálidos – Claro que ellos se declararán inocentes y dirán que estuvieron bajo el Imperio y hay otros que, sería mejor que mantuviéramos en secreto porque, bueno, aún no nacieron o si lo hicieron no tienen la conciencia suficiente para saberlo.

-Las acusaciones que están haciendo son muy graves.

-No las haríamos si supiéramos que son ciertas

-Solo queremos ser parte d la orden para ayudar

Dumbledore miró a Alastor y luego al resto.

-¿Alguien que no esté de acuerdo con que ellas pertenezcan a la orden levante la mano. – Nadie lo hizo. Se escuchó el bufido de la profesora McGonagall pero nada más. – Entonces descubran sus brazos derechos hasta el codo. Se les hará un juramento y luego el tatuaje.

-Si – Dijeron las dos a la vez.

-Hermione y Ginevra... ¿Asumen la responsabilidad de ser miembros de la Orden del Fénix con todo lo que conlleva serlo, estar dispuestas en todo momento y arriesgar sus vidas por quien lo amerite?

-Acepto – Dijeron al unísono. Luego Dumbledore les hizo el tatuaje y pasó a presentarles a los miembros de la Orden

-muy bien. Creo que llegó el momento de las presentaciones.

-Yo soy, aunque ya lo saben, Alastor Moody, pero me dicen Ojoloco.

-También me conocen a mí, Soy Rubius Hagrid.

-Yo soy Minerva McGonagall, ya deben de saberlo

-Dedalus Diggle,

-Marlene McKinon

-Frank Logbottom.

-Yo soy su esposa, Alice Longbottom.

-Emmelice Vance

-Benjy Frenwick

-Amelia Bones y mi esposo Edgard Bones

-Gracias – Dijo este.

-Sturgis Podmore

-Caradoc Dearborn

-Elphias Doge,

-Gideon Prewett

-Soy su hermano, Fabian Prewett

-Y yo soy Dorcas Meadowes

-Un placer conocerlos a todos.

Las dos chicas miraban a las personas que no conocían. Todos muertos a manos de los mortífagos. Era una verdadera masacre, pero nada se podía hacer. Sin embargo Hermione notó algo que no se había dado cuenta antes.

-Disculpe ¿Falta alguien?

-No. Somos todos

-¿no está Mundungus Fletcher? – Preguntó Ginny dándose cuenta de lo que su amiga quería saber

-Pues no hay ningún miembro con ese nombre.

-No debes referirte al contrabandista de calderos ¿verdad?

-Pues... creímos que estaría aquí... – bajó la voz – Pero supongo que estará en el segundo grupo de reclutas

-¿Segundo grupo? ¿ Habrá más gente? – Preguntó Marlene

-Pues, por así decirlo... – Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa triste.

* * *

Había pasado ya una semana desde la iniciación de ambas chicas en la Orden. Hermione todavía trabajaba en la poción y aunque había quedado algo decepcionada por no poder ver a Mundungus, seguía pensando el manera de conseguir los ingredientes. 

Faltaba un mes para terminar las clases y un mes y días para el cumpleaños número dieciséis de Sirius. Ginny había decidido regalarle algo perfecto para él, pero aún no encontraba el regalo. Siempre le había dicho que él no necesitaba ningún regalo. Siempre y cuando le hicieran un pastel. Y eso había planeado ella. Sirius vivía con james y los abuelos de éste y habían organizado con James y Remus una fiesta, sin que el mismo Sirius lo supiera.

-Hermione ¿Cómo vas con eso?

-Bien Ginny, ya está hecha...

-¿De verdad?

-Si hablas de la primera sí... solo debo dársela

-¿cuándo le dirás que lo sabes?

-No se lo diré. Él debe decírmelo.

-Ahh. – Ginny se levantó de la mesa de la sala común – Me voy a ver a Sirius

-De acuerdo. - Le dijo con tono pícaro

Ginny subió las escaleras hacia el cuarto de los chicos. Golpeó y recibió el permiso de entrar de Remus que estaba terminando de hacer la cama.

-Valla, sí que eres el indicado para Hermione. Ella es la única que hace la cama cuando se levanta.

-¿De verdad?

-Claro... Oye, ¿Sirius?

-Se está duchando... y yo que pensaba que venías a verme a mí. Dijo sentándose en la cama recién hecha

-Si mi intención hubiera sido venir a verte a ti, descuida que no hubiera llegado al primer escalón viva. Tengo una amiga muy protectora, por no decir celosa. – Remus dejó escapar una carcajada. - ¿Cómo estuvo anoche?

-¿Cómo? – Preguntó Remus sobresaltado por la pregunta. Al ver a Ginny, ésta estaba muy seria.

-Lo que oíste.

-Este...

-Remus ya lo sé todo

-¿todo? ¿ Que todo?

-Lo de tu, "estado"

-ahh – Remus no sabía que hacer... si lo afirmaba y ella solo suponía y lo estaba probando. O de verdad lo sabía y estaba esperando que él dijera algo más.

-Remus.

-¿qué?

-¿Se lo dirás?

-no lo sé.

-Puedo decirte algo acerca de ella que tal vez no sepas... – Ginny suspiró – Ella Remus, es una persona derecha, honesta, confiable.

-Eso ya lo sé.

-¿Te contó sobre el profesor de defensa?

-Si. algo – Dijo cabizbajo

-él es un licántropo como tú. Ella lo descubrió. Pero los padres del colegio no querían que sus hijos estuvieran con un licántropo así que lo echaron. – Remus se sintió peor aún, ese era futuro que le esperaba. – Pero Hermione habló con el consejo y hasta con los del ministerio para que pudiera volver a ejercer como profesor. Y así lo hizo. Ella es fuerte y protege a los más débiles e indefensos.

-Pero yo no soy algo para defender. No merezco ser defendido

-Para empezar, tu no eres "algo" y segundo todos merecen ser defendidos... en especial tu... Escucha tal vez Hermione no te lo ha dicho, pero ella tiene muchos amigos que no son, lo que se puede llamar humanos normales.

-¿cómo que?

Bueno un semi gigante, como Hagrid, una media Veela, un gigante escondido por miendo a ser linchado, los centauros que no son vistos como los mejores seres, un hipogrifo a los que nadie entiende pro ser mezcla de ave y león. Los elfos, ninguno es tratado con respeto

-¿Cómo es que ella?

-Además de tener un profesor licántropo y ahora un novio... en mi opinión personal, ella atrae a los desamparados. Pero a ella le gusto cuidar de ellos. Te lo aseguro, si no fíjate en lo que quiere meterse cuando salga de Hogwarts.

-La sección de animales peligrosos e incomprendidos del ministerio.

-Si. ya lo vez. Y si tú se lo dices, pues, te ahorrarías un poco de nostalgia – Remus no dijo nada. Ginny se acercó y besó la mejilla de su amigo. – Cuando Sirius deje de auto- admirarse dile que lo espero abajo.

En cuanto salió del cuarto la puerta del baño se abrió dejando ver a un Sirius con una toalla en la cintura y una sonrisa que no podía disimularse.

-Esa novia que tengo es lo mejor. ¿No crees? ¿Puede ser que ahora hagas caso a lo que te decimos TODOS?

-Lo voy a pensar...

-Bueno, es un logro.

Media hora más tarde, las tres parejas ya estaban almorzando. El comedor estaba expectante ante cualquier actitud o cosas que hacía cada una de las novias de los famosos y muy codiciados merodeadores. Sirius abrazaba a su novia, orgulloso y ella no sabía bien porque pero le gustaba el mimo.

-Sirius, que tienes?

-Nada. Solo te protejo de todas esas arpías que rondan en el colegio. No voy a dejar que nada malo le paso a esta niña tan bonita y que... además de todo es MI novia. – Y la atrajo mas a él.

-¿Qué le pasa a este loco?

-Ni idea. Pero es buena idea proteger a lo que nos pertenece

-Potter, yo no te pertenezco

-¿Seguro? – Dijo él acercándose a ella y besando su cuello

-Basta Potter.

-No quiero.

-James, por favor

-Ahora sí. ¿Ves que eres mía? Además no voy a permitir que nadie se te acerque a menos de tres metros

-Gracias... creo – Dijo Lily volviendo comer.

-¿Y tu que piensas?

-Nada – respondió Remus.

-¿Seguro? – Ella le dio un beso en los labios, rápido pero tierno.

-Si, seguro

-Bien te creeré por ahora. – Remus se acercó a ella y le besó el cuello, cerca del oído.

-¿Sabes que te quiero? – Volvió a darle otro beso

-No, no lo sabía – Dijo ella sonriendo ante las muestras de cariño.

-Pues deberías saberlo... porque te quiero más que a cualquier cosa...

-Remus – Ella quedó de frente a Remus y le dio un beso profundo. Abrazando al chico por el cuello.

-Bueno, chicos el espectáculo aquí no, por favor – Decía Sirius pero fue callado por Ginny con una miradita bastante seria. – Bien me callo. Pero es que

-Sirius

-Gin – Dijo en forma de pedido – No es lugar para hacerlo. Estoy intentando comer... bien es definitivo... me han quitado el apetito. – Sirius alejó el plato de comida y apoyó el codo en la mesa y su rostro en la mano. Con cara de asco.

-Déjate de tonterías. Eres el más grande del grupo y te comportas como el más pequeño

-Es que intento hacerte competencia Gin.- Mientras ellos discutían alegremente, Remus y Hermione se separaron y se sonrieron.

-Te amo Remus, no importa que. – Le dijo la chica a su novio. Remus se quedó helado e instantáneamente miró a Ginny que le sonrió como única señal.

* * *

Habían estado estudiando desde hacía más de una semana y las cabezas de Sirius y James explotaban. Ginny no era partidaria del estudio pero si debía hacerlo lo hacía, por otro lado Lily estudiaba tanto como Hermione y Remus así que los otros tres se le quedaban mirando como locos. 

-Lily tienes los apuntes de Historia de la magia completos ¿Verdad?

-Así es ¿te los presto?

-Si, gracias. – Decía Hermione que por fin había encontrado a alguien que podía estudiar tanto como ella – Necesito verificar si tengo bien anotadas algunas cosas.

-Cielo ¿me prestas las notas de la poción veritaserum?

-Claro Remus. Toma. – Le dijo Hermione luego de buscar las notas

-Díganme – Dijo Ginny a los otros dos - ¿Ya creen que es suficiente espectáculo o debemos esperar un poco mas?

-Estoy de acuerdo con Ginny – dijo James poniéndose de pie y acercándose a la mesa donde se encontraban los chicos. – Lily, esto se acabó. Tienes todo el fin de semana para estudiar

-Pero James aún no se si...

-Si, si lo sabes. Me canso de solo verte. Vamos.

-Tú amiga, te vienes conmigo al lago

-Y tu Moony, haces lo mismo. Vamos a despejar nuestras mentes abarrotadas de información. – Ante este comentario todos miraron a Sirius que en todo el tiempo que tenía de saber de los exámenes no había levantado un libro. – Bueno, sus cabezas abarrotadas de información.

-Eso me gusta más.

-bien. Solo déjame que lleve un libro para.

-Hermione, sé que te gusta estudiar, TODOS sabemos que te gusta estudiar pero hay más que el estudio – Lily, Hermione y Remus miraron a Ginny preocupados – SI, escucharon bien, hay cosas mejores que el estudio. Como el aire libre, volar, respirar olores como el chocolate y las flores y no tanto olor a libros encerrados.

-Me gusta ese olor – Se quejó Lily

-Si Lily, lo sabemos.

Ante quejas, protestas y reproches. Los seis llegaron a la orilla del lago. Estaban sentados y riendo, luego de un rato Ginny y Hermione vieron a un hombre extraño cerca del colegio. Al divisarlo mejor, se dieron cuenta que era un hombre de cabello grisáceo oscuro con un poco de barba y levaba una túnica de color azul marino.

-Si me lo preguntan diría que es el hermano gemelo de Dumbledore

-Hermano gemelo... – Hermione miró a Ginny y luego al hombre nuevamente. – Aberforth – Dijo Hermione.

No pasó ni un segundo cuando las dos chicas ya estaban de pie y corriendo hacia el lugar que se dirigía el hombre

-¿Aberforth? ¿Quién será?

-No lo sé. Pero ellas parecen conocerlo.

Corrieron por el pasillo principal, y suponiendo que había ido a visitar a su hermano se dirigieron a la oficina. Allí caminando como Dumbledore venía el hombre. Tenía el mismo rostro pero más joven.

-Señor. – Dijo Hermione

-buenas tardes – El hombre saludó con una exagerada reverencia.

-Si, buenas tardes. Disculpe la pregunta pero ¿es usted el hermano de Dumbledore?

-Aberforth Dumbledore para servirles ¿qué puedo hacer por ustedes?

-Necesitamos que haga, unas compritas.

-¿Compras? Creo que es mejor que vayan ustedes...

-No podemos. Es en el callejón oscuro – el hombre se quedó sorprendido

-Que tipo de compras necesitan para ir allí?

-Es que estamos haciendo una poción y necesitamos algo que no encontramos aquí.

-¿qué tipo de cosas? – El hombre se había interesado en estas chicas...

-Primero prometa que no le dirá a nadie.

-Lo prometo

-bien. – Comenzó Hermione – Necesitamos... veneno de Basilisco para empezar, también sangre de unicornio, si es adulto mejor, tiene mas esencias mágicas. Y lagrimas de fénix.

-¿Se puede saber que clase de poción es esa?

-Es para – Pero Ginny se calló. – Es una nueva.

-Veo que les gusta experimentar...

-¿Podrá hacerlo señor?

-bueno... las lágrimas de fénix puedo conseguirlas ahora mismo. Pero para las otras deberán esperar un poco ¿no tienen problemas?

-¿Cuánto tiempo?

-No creo que más de una semana.

-Graicas, Señor Dumbledore

-Por favor solo Aberforth...

-Por el dinero no se haga problema.

-Haremos una cosa ¿el dinero lo tienen?

-Si, pero no en este momento encima.

-Pueden conseguirlo para la próxima semana

-claro.

-Entonces yo les traeré lo pedido y ustedes me darán el dinero ¿ les parece bien?

-Gracias nuevamente.

-No hay de que. Pero ahora debo ir a ver a mi hermano mayor

-Por supuesto. Adelante.

-Hermione, ¿crees que esto funcione?

-Sí. Pero la poción tarda en cocerse.

-¿cuánto?

-Como un mes y algo... pero se puede mantener por lo menos seis

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Por los ingredientes.

-Ya veo.

-Ginny – Se escuchó la voz de uno de los merodeadores buscándola.

-Aquí va de nuevo... Cielo, aquí estoy.

-¿Dónde estabas? Estaba tan preocupado.

-Estoy bien

-¿Y si alguna arpía te lastimaba? O ¿Algún Slytherin te raptaba y te hacía algo? No me lo perdonaría... pero que si ellos te hacen algo lo primero que haría sería...

-nos vemos Mione

-Claro. – Hermione no hizo dos pasos cuando escuchó un ruido detrás de ella.

-Mira lo que tenemos aquí – Dijo un hombre arrastrando la palabras

-Malfoy – dijo ella sin voltearse. - ¿qué quieres?

-Dentente – Le dijo tomándola del brazo.

-suéltame ¿quieres?

-No. No quiero. ¿Qué harás?

-Que te importa. Solo déjame ir...

-te dije que no quería... – La apoyó contra la pared impidiendo el paso.

-¿qué diablos quieres maldita serpiente?

-No me llames así

-Pero si eso eres, igual que tus padre y así lo serán tu hijo, idiota.

-Que te calles

-¿qué pasa? – Esta vez Hermione gozaba a Malfoy - ¿Vas a decirme ahora que no te gusta estar en esa casa endemoniada? Que pena me das

-No sabes con quien te metes

-Creo que sí sé.

-¿Sí? – Malfoy se abalanzó contra ella besándola con pasión y fuerza. Ella intentaba resistirse pero él hacía presión para que no pudiera escapar. Comenzó a tocarle la pierna con una mano mientras que con la otra mano sostuvo ambas manos de Hermione.

-Déjame maldito – Decía ella pero los gritos eran ahogados por los labios de Malfoy.

-Hace tiempo que te tenía ganas, estúpida.

-No vas a tener nada de mí

-¿Quieres ver? - De un tirón arrancó la camisa dejando ver una pequeña musculosa de color celeste pastel. – Valla que eres linda es una lástima que seas Grniffindor.

-Yo creo que no pude haber sido enviada a una casa mejor.

-En Slytherin estarías más cómoda. Podría haber dejado a Narcisa para estar contigo.

-Pues yo hubiera dejado la vida antes de estas contigo.- Plaf. Hermione recibió una bofetada por parte de la serpiente.

-No vuelvas a decir algo así. – Volvió a besarla y ella no se resistió esta vez. - ¿Ves como sí aprendes? – La besó más violentamente y ella levantó la pierna para que Lucius la acariciara. _Hombres. Además de débiles, son unos tontos _pensó Hermione. Cuando él había aflojado la presión en sus manos ella lo abrazó por el cuello. A la primera oportunidad, Hermione bajó la pierna y la volvió a levantar, pero esta vez entre las de Lucius haciendo que se retorciera del dolor producido.

-Te lo dije. No te metas con una Grinffindor y menos si soy yo. Fracaso... ¿quieres saber algo? – Le decía mientras recogía la varita de él y sostenía la de ella – Tu hijo será un pobre idiota y tu pasarás muchos años en Askaban... y otra cosa, tu esposa, o más bien tu futura esposa. Te engaña con Snape... – Se acercó y le pateó el estómago de esa forma ella tiró la varita de él lo más lejos posible, recogió su camisa rota. Y salió corriendo por el pasillo para la torre.

* * *

Remus era el único que había en ese momento en toda la torre. La mayoría estaba estudiando en la biblioteca o despejándose en los terrenos. Estaba entretenido leyendo uno de los apuntes que Hermione le había entregado cuando escuchó el ruido del retrato moverse. En ese instante vio a Hermione entrar a la torre llorando, con varita en mano y la camisa toda rota.

-Mione ¿qué te sucedió?

-Nada – Dijo ella pero se sentó en el sillón. No tenía fuerzas ni para subir las escaleras.

-No te veo bien ¿qué le sucedió a tu camisa? Porque estás llorando

-Fue, Lucius Malfoy.

-¿cómo? Ese maldito. – Inmediatamente se levantó de al lado de Hermione para ir donde ese desgraciado y cantarle unas cuantas. Pero Hermione lo detuvo

-Remus. No vayas. Yo, yo ya me encargué de él.

-¿Sí?

-Sí... tendrá un moretón en el estómago de la patada que le propiné y... Creo que no podrá orinar por un tiempo.

-¿tu le pegaste?

-Si. Intenté de todo.

-¿pero que quiso hacerte? – Hermione lo miró a los ojos.

-Remus. Vamos a otro lado. En cualquier momento vendrá alguien y no quiero que nadie me vea.

-Ven. Vamos a mi cuarto... no hay nadie allí.

-Si – Dijo algo dubitativa.

-Entra al baño, te daré algo de ropa para que te pongas

-Gracias.

Remus le pasó una camisa de él por la rendija del baño y unas bermudas. Cuando salió Remus se sorprendió de verla vestida con su ropa. La camisa que a ella le quedaba hasta la rodilla se la arremangó y la ató en la cintura. Las bermudas las tenía por las caderas y la tenía sujeta con un cinturón. Estaba descalza y con el cabello en un desordenado rodete. Remus se quedó duro al verla.

-Remus... – Le dijo Hermione – Lamento por la camisa, pero me queda grande y, no tenía la varita conmigo.

-No... no ha problema, te... te queda bien, así.

-Gracias – Dijo colorada. ¿Por qué sentía ese calor en su cuerpo? Que le subía desde la planta de los pies hasta la punta de todos y cada uno de sus cabellos. Se sentó en la cama de Remus y miró la suelo.

-¿Vas a decirme que sucedió? – Le preguntó el chico sentándose junto a ella.

-Ya te dije.

-Si, pero dudo que me hayas dicho todo

-Es verdad. En pocas palabras él quiso... violarme

-Por favor no digas esa palabra – Interrumpió él. – ¿Estás bien?

Hermione no pudo más e instantáneamente se abrazó al torso de Remus y él la atrajo a sí para poder consolarla. Le besó el cabello. Luego la frente, su mejilla para terminar en sus labios. Ella había ayudado en aquel recorrido y para cuando sus labios se encontraron, ella lo abrazó tan fuerte que sentía que si lo soltaba se caería a un precipicio sin fondo.

Hermione se echó hacia atrás lentamente mientras Remus la besaba apasionadamente y ella correspondía al beso con otro, más lleno de amor y deseo. Las manos de ella recorrían la espalda de Remus mientras que él con una mano sostenía a Hermione y la otra la tenía sobre la cama para no caer.

Pronto Remus quedó sobre Hermione, aún sin dejar de besarse ella ya tenía sus manos sobre los botones de la camisa de Remus y él sobre el nudo de la de Hermione. Luego de que Hermione le quitó la camisa a Remus, tirándola fuera del campo de visión, tuvo que ayudar a Remus con el pequeño nudo

-La próxima vez dame una camisa más pequeña – Se burló Hermione luego de poder quitarse la camisa y quedar solo en ropa interior. Remus se puso colorado pero continuó con el repertorio de besos. Cuando llegaron sus manos al cierre de la bermuda de ella, la miró a los ojos para saber si se estaba arrepintiendo. – Remus, yo... yo nunca

-Bien. No te preocupes. – Remus se incorporó pero Hermione le tomó el rostro con ambas manos y lo volvió a atraer hacia ella.

-No quise decir que no quería hacerlo – Volvió a besarlo y él continuó con lo que estaba.

No tardaron mucho para quedar desnudos. Sus ropas por todos lados. Remus tomó su varita que estaba sobre la cama y pronunció un par de hechizos

-¿Para que...?

-Silenciador... trabé la puerta y un anticonceptivo. – Se volvieron a besar. Los labios de ambos se recorrían, conociendo aquella carne extraña. Remus trataba a Hermione con sumo cuidado, le acariciaba cada parte de su cuerpo con delicadeza y suavidad. Y Hermione besaba el pecho de Remus haciendo un camino único que solo podría repetirlo esos labios rojos y carnosos deseosos de más. Remus se colocó sobre ella abriendo sus piernas delicadamente, como si de una flor se tratase. Ella obediente cual alumna se dejó llevar.

-Puede doler... aún puedes... – Pero Hermione lo silenció con un beso y un "adelante" susurrado. Remus no esperó más y con cuidado comenzó a entrar en ella. Cuando sintió esa barrera, besó a Hermione en los labios y cuando finalmente entró completamente Hermione ahogó un pequeño grito de dolor en los labios de Remus. – Lo siento... – Le susurró. Ella acarició su cabello y acomodó sus mechones grises.

Los cuerpos eran uno, sus movimientos eran sincronizados, perfectos. Ella ahogaba sus gemidos con cortos besos junto a los de Remus. Ambos sentían que sus cuerpos estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Cada fracción parecía encajara perfectamente con el otro. Los movimientos se aceleraban. La cama se movía acompañando a sus dueños. Se decían palabras de amor, se besaban todo el cuerpo.

Hermione apretaba sus manos en la espalda de él. Abrazaba con sus piernas las caderas de Remus y él acariciaba los pechos de ella. Besándolos y amándolos, amándola hasta el límite. Sentían que ya no podrían más y sin siquiera pensarlo llegaron los dos al mismo tiempo. Él terminó dentro de Hermione y ella no dejaba de abrazarlo con ambas extremidades.

-No sabes cuanto te amo – Le dijo él al oído antes de besarle el cuello, la barbilla, la mejilla y terminar en sus labios.

-También yo. Remus, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado.

Él estaba acostado, cubierto con las sábanas salidas luego de aquel momento de amor. Ella estaba acostada junto a él, con su cabeza sobre su torso y su pierna sobre su cuerpo. Se sentían tan a gusto el uno con el otro que no se habían dado cuenta de la hora.

-¿Te quedas a dormir hoy conmigo? – Le preguntó Remus a Hermione.

-No creo que esté bien. – Remus no dijo nada pero giró el rostro para el otro lado – Remus... no pienses cualquier cosa ¿quieres?

-¿Te has metido en mi cabeza? – preguntó

-No. Solo adiviné. No eres tan impredecible a veces. – él la abrazó y ella besó su torso desnudo – Hoy no podré quedarme contigo, debo hacer un trabajo, pero prometo que te veré mañana y el día después de mañana, y el día después de ese

-Eres perfecta, así como eres ¿Dónde estuviste hasta ahora?

-No había nacido. – Remus rió y ella lo imitó. – Te amo, pero ahora debemos ir a cenar.

-Claro – Hermione se acercó a la punta de la cama y se tiró hacia el suelo - ¿Se puede saber que haces?

-Solo busco... esto – Dijo incorporándose y mostrando su varita mágica. – Sabía que se había caído. – Remus besó toda la cara de Hermione sin dejar un lugar sin un cálido beso, lleno de amor.

-Vete a cambiar ¿quieres?

-¿No te parece que van a verme?

-Espera – Remus se acercó al baúl de James y sacó de allí la capa de invisibilidad. – Lleva esto y luego me la devuelves.

-Claro

-Linda – Llamó Remus

-¿Sí?

-Luego, quiero hablar contigo.

-seguro. ¿Después de cenar?

-Si. – Se besaron apasionadamente y luego ella se cubrió con la capa, llevándose con ella la ropa.

Cuando llegó a su cuarto no encontró a nadie. Eso la sorprendió pero luego se dijo a si misma que de seguro estarían en el comedor cenando.

* * *

Cuando ambos llegaron al comedor Hermione sintió que alguien la miraba fijamente. Se volteó para ver a Malfoy mirarla con odio. Remus siguió la mirada de Hermione y al notar a quien observaba con tanto odio contenido la abrazó y la besó. No fue nada disimulado para ninguno de los dos ni siquiera para el comedor que les miraban como si de una obra se tratase.

Luego de aquel espectáculo que había dejado a más de uno con las dudas aclaradas con respecto a la pareja, los protagonistas se sentaron junto a sus amigos sin comentario alguno.

-Oye, ¿por qué te mira tan feo Malfoy? – Preguntó Ginny al ver que la serpiente la miraba como si quisiera matarla con la mirada – Te aseguro que si las miradas mataran ya estarías muerta desde que atravesaste la puerta.

-No digas tonterías Ginny.

-Espera, no son tonterías. De verdad te está mirando mal – Dijo James.

-Bueno, eso no es novedad. Hace tiempo que ese estúpido nos mira mal, yo diría desde... que nacimos ¿no? – Le dijo Sirius a James. Ambos empezaron a reír.

-¿Se conocen desde hace tanto? – Preguntó Lily a su novio.

-Pues sí. Los Black, los Potter y los Malfoy, son las tres familias más poderosas que existen...

-¿qué hay de los Weasley? – Preguntó Ginny.

-Pues, los Weasley era un clan muy poderoso también. Así como generoso. Comenzó a perderse la "pureza de sangre" cuando se comenzaron a casar con magos y brujas de sangre impura como dicen.

-Ya veo...

-Pero, mi abuelo me dijo una vez... – Contaba James – Que las cuatro familias fueron las más poderosas hace unos cuantos siglos. Se rumorea que de las cuatro familias provengan los fundadores.

-¿tu crees? – Preguntó Hermione bastante interesada.

-Si. bueno, eso dice mi abuelo. Tenemos un libro con todos los hechizos creados por la familia, es el libro de la familia. Y solo un miembro de ella puede abrirlo y leerlo. Eso hicieron los cuatro fundadores

-Y no es secreto que el apellido Potter provenga del apellido de la esposa de Grinffindor... y eso hace que James sea el Heredero.

-Valla cielo. Eres famoso

-¿Lo dudabas?

-No comiences Potter – Le dijo Lily sonriendo

-No mi vida.

-Pero bueno. No nos dijeron el cómo se conoces.

-Pues eso es viejo. Las familias siempre estuvieron unidas. De una forma u otra todos los "sangre limpia" somos familia. – Explicó Sirius – Mi abuelo, Jonathan, era un respetado mago que trabajaba en el ministerio. Él y el abuelo de James eran mejores amigos. Pero murió joven y mi abuela volvió a casarse, con su cuñado Anthony Black. Dicen que eso la cambió a ella y a toda la familia. Pero muy pocos Black obtuvieron el gen de Jonathan.

-¿qué gen? – Preguntó Ginny sentada en el regazo de Sirius.

-Pues, el de buena gente – Finalizó Remus. -¿Cuál otro? Si no me creen solo miren la mesa de Slytherin. Hay tres Black.

-Sí. Mis primas y hermano menor que está en cuarto.

-y ¿Qué Black tiene ese gen tan bueno como el tuyo?

-Linda, como el mío ninguno – todos se rieron. Pero James continuó.

-Su prima, la mayor de las tres hermanas, Andromeda Black. Ella terminó hace cinco años. Estudió para sanadora tanto mágica como muggle, ¿cómo se les dice?

-Médicos – Dijeron Hermione y Lily a la vez

-Si eso. Bueno. Allí en un hospital Muggle conoció a su esposo, llevan dos año de casados y tienen una niña de casi dos años

-Nymphadora Tonks – Dijo James sonriendo

-Por otro lado está el abuelo Jonathan. Y una tía de la tía de su abuela, bastante lejana... que se casó con un Weasley... eso nos hace familia muy, muy lejana

-Y bueno. Cosas por el estilo. Al ser dos familias reconocidas mundialmente por el mundo mágico y porque mis abuelos aún creen que la abuela de Sirius tiene remedio

-Pobres – Dijo Sirius con una sonrisa

-Hemos crecido juntos... aún sabiendo que ningún Potter ha sido un Slytherin nunca. Los Black tenían esa esperanza y en vez de eso. El pequeño Black salió Grinffindor.

-Es verdad. Desde ese día, hace cuatro años, no se han vuelto a dirigir la palabra.

-Que extraño – Comentó Lily.

-Oigan ¿qué harán estas vacaciones? – Preguntó Sirius

-Yo estaré en la casa – Respondió Remus. – Debo ver si hay algo que se pueda hacer para poder venderla

-¿Por qué venderás la casa? – preguntó Hermione

-Mis padres murieron hace un año y mi hermano mayor me ha pedido que la vendiera y que dividamos el dinero.

-¿y tu donde vivirás?

-Me alquilaré un piso en el callejón Diagon ¿por qué?

-Porque no me parece justo que te quedes sin casa

-Pero amor no me quedo sin casa

-¿Y tu hermano donde está?

-Él vive en Rumania. Está con los dragones y su esposa.

-¿Y tu Lily? – Dijo James para cambiar de tema. Mientras que Hermione le tomaba la mano y la apretaba con cariño y dándole fuerzas para decirle que allí estaba ella para ayudarlo.

-Pues la idiota de mi hermana se casa este verano con el estúpido de Vernon. – Hermione y Ginny no pudieron retener una carcajada. Sabían que Petunia no soportó nunca a Lily y menos aún cuando se convirtió en bruja y fue aún más la preferida de sus padres.

-¿Y tus padres? – Preguntó esta vez Ginny. Temiendo la respuesta.

-Ellos fueron de viaje a Sudamérica hace tres años... pero el avión no llegó, en las mejores condiciones

-¿cómo? – Pero Sirius le susurró a Ginny en el oído. Sin embargo Lily quiso decirlo de todos modos

-El avión se estrelló en el Amazonas, no encontraron a nadie vivo. Solo el avión y los cuerpos intactos – Dijo ella sin que se le cayera una sola lágrima. Había superado la pérdida hacía bastante. Aunque le doliera recordar, pero ahora estaba bien. Ella se había podido despedir de ellos y les dijo cuanto los amaba y ellos hicieron lo mismo con ella. Lily no sabía porque pero tuvo la corazonada que no los volvería ver nunca más.

-Creo que este es el grupo más patético que he visto – Dijo James con una sonrisa pero algo triste. – Debe ser que todos nos caracterizamos por algo así ¿no? – Dijo triste.

-¿cuál es tu historia James? – Preguntó Ginny.

-mis padres, fueron asesinados por unos locos seguidores de la oscuridad en un ataque a la casa. Yo estaba con mis abuelos así que a mí no me pasó nada... tenía solo siete años

-¿por qué...

-Porque eran los mejores aurors que había. – Respondió Sirius. – Evelin y Harry Potter. Eran fantásticos padres y excelentes aurors. Por eso no los querían en contra.

-¿Harry?

-Sí.

-Es un nombre muy lindo – Dijo Lily abrazando a James. – Siempre quise llamar a mi primer hijo así ¿sabes? – Ginny y Hermione se miraron y sonrieron

-Este año se cumplen diez años de su muerte... – Dijo sin pestañear, con la mirada perdida. Con la mirada llena de rencor y hambre de venganza. Las dos chicas comprendieron sus propósitos ahora, del porque de la unión a la orden de James.

-Sirius ¿y tu? – Preguntó Lily

-Ya saben. Yo vivo con Florence y Edward Potter... los mejores abuelos que he tenido

-un momento Padfoot. Ellos son MIS abuelos.

-¿No te lo dijeron? Me han adoptado a mí también.

-Un momento. – Mientras que esos dos discutían alegremente Remus les explicó que Sirius se había ido de la casa cuando sus padres prácticamente lo obligaron a unirse a un grupo de personas en contra de los "sangres sucia y los sangres impura" hacía un año, pero él no quiso así que lo destituyeron y desheredaron de la fortuna Black.

-O eso intentaron, porque Sirius tiene un documento firmado por su abuelo legítimo. Que dice que todo aquel descendiente suyo que no sea Slytherin recibirá una gran fortuna

-¿De veras dice eso?

-Si linda – Respondió Sirius. – Es que mi abuelo era un poco excéntrico. No le gustaba Slytherin. Nunca lo hizo. Es más, él fue un Ravenclaw casi Grinffidor. Por lo que mi abuela pudo contarme, cuando estaba cuerda...

-¿y ella?

-Bueno. Ella fue una Hufflepuff. Era una muy buena persona. Dumbledore me lo dijo siempre. Pero la influencia de Anthony la afectó mucho. Era sabido que a ella no le gustaba en absoluto Anthony. Decía que era extraño y que no le gustaba que estuviera siempre hablando mal de los que no eran sangre pura. Por eso sorprendió tanto el matrimonio entre ellos.

-Ya veo. – Dijo Ginny.

-Bueno. Es el turno de ustedes ¿cuál la historia de estas bellas chicas? – Dijo Remus.

-bueno – Hermione y Ginny se miraron un tiempo y luego Ginny, que era la más hábil con las palabras y el enredo de palabras habló. – Yo, como deben de saber tengo, tuve... una familia bastante grande. Madre, padre y seis hermano. De un día para el otro, no están más – Dijo Ginny algo contrariada.

-¿desaparecieron?

-hubo un ataque en la estación que nos llevaba del colegio a casa... como el expreso de Hogwarts. Ginny y yo nos refugiamos detrás de nuestro baúl, donde llevábamos cosas nuestras y de dos chicos. Harry, y Ron, el hermano de Ginny. – Hermione miraba a Ginny y ella tenía la mirada en la mesa de madera, así que continuó. – Recibimos varios hechizos, por todos lados... y nos desmayamos. Cuando despertamos, no había nadie.

-Por eso vinimos aquí. Siendo inglesas, este lugar era el que nos, por así decirlo, correspondía.

-Así que hablamos con Dumbledore y aceptó tenernos.

-Valla. Que extraño.

-Si.

La cena transcurrió sin problemas y ya habiendo terminado de conocer la historia de todos allí, se encaminaron hacia la sala común, no sin antes Hermione dirigirle a Malfoy la peor mirada de rencor y odio que podía tener

* * *

Remus aprovechó el momento a solas con Hermione para hablar con ella. En realidad no estaban del todo solos pero los merodeadores habían hecho lo posible para que nadie los interrumpiera.

-Bien Remus ¿qué querías decirme?

-Es que... Mione, esto no es fácil de decir – Hermione tomó la mano de Remus y la besó tiernamente.

-Confío en que podrás hacerlo.

-Verás. Hay algo que no te he dicho sobre mí... – Remus tragó ruidosamente y volvió a hablar

-¿Qué cosa?

-cuando era pequeño... tendría unos cinco o seis años, mis padres, mi hermano y yo fuimos de viaje al sur de Inglaterra. Estabamos en una cabaña cerca de un bosque donde se escuchaban los aullidos de los lobos. – Hermione sostenía la mano temblorosa de su novio – Yo era pequeño y desconocía los peligros, así que salí para escuchar mejor. Mi hermano se despertó por el ruido y se dio cuenta que estaba fuera de la cabaña y lo que era peor, cerca del bosque a plena luna llena... cuando él llegó con mis padres... – A Remus se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y Hermione le hizo una seña para que no hablara más, pero Remus necesitaba descargarse eso. Tenía que decirle todo, así que se limpió las lágrimas con el torso de su manga y continuó – Estaba tirado en el suelo, con una herida en la pierna...lloraba del dolor, y escuchaba lejanos pasos a mi alrededor hasta que me desmayé... cuando volví en sí. Me encontraba en la cama de un hospital mágico y el médico le decía a mi madre que me había, me había... mordido un hombre – lobo – Remus hizo silencio y Hermione no sabía que decir. – Hermione, entiendo que, si tu no quieres...

-Remus, no digas tonterías – El chico la miró y se encontró con los ojos cristalinos de su aún novia. – Te dije que te amaba no importa qué. Y aún lo sostengo.

-Gracias preciosa – Remus abrazó a Hermione y la besó apasionadamente.

-Tengo un regalo para ti. En realidad iba a esperar para tu cumpleaños, dentro de dos meses, pero creo que es el mejor momento ahora.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Ven conmigo – Hermione lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó a la habitación de chicas – siéntate cielo. – Le dijo mientras ella buscaba algo en un cajón. A los pocos segundos le entregó una pequeña botella de vidrio color violeta con un extraño líquido burbujeante

-¿Que es...

-En realidad tengo algo que decirte también y espero que no te lo tomes muy a pecho

-¿qué?

-Ya lo sabía, lo de tu estado

-¿cómo?

-Desde que te conocí... lo que tienes en la mano es una poción – Hermione lo miró a los ojos – Se llama Mata – lobos. Sirve para que cuando tengas tu transformación, la conciencia humana no la reemplace la del lobo

-¿cómo hiciste esto?

-Quizá con el tiempo te lo diga. Solo espero que sepas comprender el porqué no te dije nada.

-No importa eso ahora.

. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

**ophelia dakker:**Gracias por el review, creo que tienes razón con respecto a si no es con Ginny con quien... pero a mi parecer hacen una pareja bastante linda... con respecto a lo del futuro ya veras que sucede... por ahora te dejo en ascuas con ese tema... un saludo grande

**Tsu-chan:**Gracias de veras por el review y el Honor jajaja... debo decir que a mí tambien me encanta la pareja de Hermione y Remus, y la de Sirius con Ginny. Creo que son tal para cual y eso los hace verse lindo así... de todos modos yo preferiría a los dos en uno jajajaja... vuelvo a agradecer este review y aquí va otro capi para que leas y espero que seas tan crítica como antes. Un saludo grande

**MarIaNaBlackforever**bueno aquí está el capi que me has pedido con muchas ganas, te super agradezco el review y me encanta que te guste tanto como amí las parejas... un saludo grande...

**FinnFisshu88: **gracias por todo y aquí está el capi que querías leer, espero lo disfrutes un saludo grande... 

A TODOS LOS LECTORES MUCHAS FELICIDADES EN ESTE NUEVO AÑO QUE COMIENZA, QUE TODOS LOS DESEOS Y SUEÑOS SE CUMPLAN...

Y NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SU FAMTÁSTICO Y TAN DESEAD OREVIEW A ESTA POBRE ESCRITORA....

UN BESO GRANDE A TODOS Y FELICIDADES

IVITA BLACK


	5. capitulo 5

Capitulo 5 

Dumbledore había mandado a llamar a Ginny a Hermione a su despacho dos días después de haber terminado con los exámenes. Al entrar, encontraron al director sentado detrás de su escritorio revolviendo algo en sus cajones. Les ofreció asiento y cuando hubo encontrado lo que buscaba se los mostró.

-Niñas. – Comenzó. – De acuerdo a la situación que están atravesando me encantaría que pudieran quedarse en Hogwarts. Pero les repito, que de acuerdo a esa "situación" – sonrió con los labios y con los ojos. – Tengo pensado ofrecerles otro lugar para quedarse.

-¿cómo? – Comenzó Hermione – Es que, nosotras habíamos creído que nos quedaríamos en el colegio estas vacaciones.

-Yo también lo creí. Pero ahora creo mejor que se vayan a una casa que queda en el callejón Diagon... en realidad es un piso, pero eso espero que no importe. En realidad, creo que ustedes estarían más cómodas con una casa propia.

-pero ¿cómo la pagaremos? – Preguntó Ginny

-No hace falta. Hablé con la Orden y no tuvieron problemas en conseguir el piso.

-¿Es gratis? – Preguntó Hermione

-Así es.

-No podemos aceptarlo señor. Es que...

-Escúchenme ambas... son jóvenes y necesitan donde vivir... es verdad que dentro de dos meses volverán al colegio pero después no lo harán más. Además... no sabemos cuanto tiempo puedan estar aquí. Por eso creí conveniente que tengan un lugar.

-Le prometemos que cuando consigamos un trabajo nos mudaremos

-bien, es un trato – El director sonrió. – Mientras tanto, quiero que vivan allí ¿está claro?

-Está bien Profesor – Ambas se despidieron y antes de cruzar la puerta de madera el director volvió al llamarlas

-Me olvidaba, el domingo habrá reunión de la Orden. A las tres de la tarde aquí ¿está bien?

-Muy bien señor. Y gracias de nuevo.

* * *

-¿Qué quería el director? – Preguntó Sirius a Ginny cuando ambas llegaban a la sala común. 

-Solo darnos una noticia – Informó Ginny besando a Sirius. Y tomando un libro que estaba sobre el sillón

-¿qué noticia?

-Bueno es que... no nos quedaremos en Hogwarts después de todo.

-¿No? Eso es genial

-bueno. Él nos ha conseguido un departamento en el Callejón Diagon. Iremos a verlo mañana a la mañana. Pero debemos estar de vuelta antes de las tres

¿Por qué?

-Porque... noslo pidió Dumbledore – Respondió Hermione.

-¿cuánto falta para luna llena? – Preguntó Ginny luego de un tiempo de hablar tonterías. Hacía unos días que todos sabían de la condición de Remus. La última en enterarse fue Lily, pero no se quejó al respecto. Entendió el motivo por el cual Remus escondía la situación y le agradeció que confiara en él.

-Pues un par de días. – Respondió Remus acariciando el cabello de Hermione que estaba con la cabeza sobre el hombro de su novio.

-Ya veo. ¿Y que van a hacer? – Dijo Lily – Me refiero a... – bajó la voz - Ustedes ya saben

-Pues lo de siempre. Estaremos para un poco antes del amanecer aquí – Respondió James. Que estaba jugando a las cartas mágicas con Sirius.

-Cielo. Iré a verte en cuanto llegues a la enfermería ¿de acuerdo?

-No hace falta Mione.

-Quiero saber como estuvo todo... – Pero Hermione fue interrumpida por un ruido seco. Todos vieron un libro en el suelo que efectivamente fue el que había provocado el ruido al tocar el suelo. Pero la dueña del libro, Ginny se tomaba la cabeza y cerraba con fuerza los ojos.

-Ginny ¿qué tienes? – Preguntó Sirius dejando el juego y acercándose a ella. Pero ella no respondió.

-Ginevra – Dijo Hermione fuerte y dura. – Mírame a los ojos. – Le dijo enfrente de ella. La chica intentó abrirlos pero los tenía en blanco. Y un grito salió de su garganta tan agudo que el resto tuvo que taparse los oídos.

-Dios – Hermione se acercó a Ginny y la abrazó. Poco después Ginny estaba tranquila pero una lágrima corría por su mejilla. - ¿cómo estás?

-No sé. Explícame que pasó y te diré.

-Ni así pierdes el sentido del humor niña. – Hermione le sonrió y le quitó la lágrima. - ¿que pasó?

-Estaba en un laberinto a oscuras, y estaba enfrente de un escreguto de cola explosiva...

-¿Estás segura?

-Sí. ¿Qué es eso?

-El torneo de los tres magos... – Le dijo en voz muy baja para que nadie escuchara pero Remus pudo hacerlo con sus sentidos desarrollados por la proximidad de la luna.

-¿Y como es que yo sé eso? No estuve ahí.

-Tampoco yo, pero Harry me lo contó.

-¿Estas bien? – Le preguntó Sirius a Ginny.

-si mi vida. Estoy bien

-¿qué fue lo que pasó?

-no lo sé. Debo ir a hablar con Dumbledore al respecto.

-Pero vamos después. No quiero que vayas sola.

-Bien. – Dijo Hermione muy segura de esto. - ¿Saben? Creo que mejor me voy a la biblioteca

-¿Para que? El lunes nos vamos del colegio.

-¿Y? – Le dijo Hermione a James y desapareció por el hueco del retrato. - ¿qué pudo haber sido eso? No lo entiendo... ella no pudo verlo y... ¿Será que? Es imposible pero me preocupa.

* * *

-Pero parece que te gusta estar sola ¿no aprendiste que es peligroso? – Le dijo la misma voz que la última vez. 

-¿Por qué no me dejas en paz Malfoy? – Pero cuando se volvió le apuntó con su varita justo en el cuello. – Los mismos reflejos. Son patéticos.

-¿acaso estás loca?

-No. Estoy harta de ti que es distinto. Y si no quieres otro merecido golpe en donde antes – Le dijo apuntando con la varita a su parte privada – Será mejor que te alejes de mi persona.

-Eres despreciable, pero hermosa. – Lucius no hizo más que decirle esto y rozar con su mano el trasero de ella mientras pasaba junto a Hermione y se dirigía a su sala común.

-Y tú eres un despreciable rastrero – Le dijo en casi un grito ya que se encontraba lejos de ella.

Hermione se fue fuera del castillo, directo a su lugar preferido, el lago. Se sentó en una piedra grande y se quedó mirando el lago, tranquilo, con aquel precioso reflejo. De pronto del agua salió una sirena. Nunca se lo había esperado pero allí estaba, no era lo que se podía decir linda, pero a diferencia de eso parecía darle a Hermione una paz increíble.

-ho... hola – Dijo nerviosa. Sabía que las sirenas no eran muy amistosas.

-Hola- Dijo ella con una voz melodiosa pero muy aguda. Hermione se sorprendió por el hecho de que la sirena pudiera hablar su idioma.

-¿Puedes hablar mi idioma? – La sirena asintió. – Valla. – Dijo para sí misma.

-También estamos fuera de cualquier hechizo – Dijo despreocupadamente. Cerca de la orilla.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Sabemos todo acerca de ti y de tu amiga... la pelirroja

-¿De verdad?

-Así es. – Dijo ella con una sonrisa. – Déjame decirte algo... tu y ella están aquí con una misión. No fue casualidad que viajaran a este tiempo...

-pero ¿Qué misión?

-Eso es algo que deben averiguar ustedes. Lo que puedo decirte es que tienen una oportunidad, y esas no hay que desperdiciarlas.

-Me estoy confundiendo.

-¿Sabes algo? Yo estoy aquí para lo que necesites. Se ve que no tienes mucho con quien hablar. – Se medio burló la sirena

-Gracias – Dijo sarcástica Hermione

-Debe de ser difícil ser de otro tiempo ¿no?

-Si.

-¿quieres contarme? Nosotros los seres de las profundidades no somos afectados por este tipo de cosas. No nos gustan los cambios bruscos... preferimos la tranquilidad y la calma.

-Es verdad. Leí eso en un libro.

-¿Estamos en los libros?

-Pues sí. Se los considera las criaturas más interesantes del agua ¿Porqué? –Preguntó Hermione ante la sonrisa de la sirena

-Solo un interés personal. – Contestó. – Por cierto, soy Tetis, hija de Nereo

-Nombre interesante... soy Hermione

-Valla... digo lo mismo. – La sirena se movió un poco pero volvió a centrar su atención en Hermione. - ¿Vas a contarme?

-¿qué quieres que te cuente?

-¿qué es lo que sucederá con el reino de los mamíferos terrestres? – Preguntó seria

-¿Te refieres a nosotros?

-Pues sí. Ustedes.

-En realidad, el destino es muy diverso y tiene para cada uno un camino distinto que a su vez puede ser cambiado por la persona

-¿Es verdad lo que dices?

-Pues sí.

-¿Y que tipo de destino es el que te espera? – Parecía ser que Tetis estaba muy interesada en esto así que Hermione decidió hacer un trato con la sirena

-Tetis... te propongo algo

-¿qué?

-Mañana, vendré nuevamente y seguiremos hablando ¿te parece?

-¿y que ganas tu con eso?

-¿por qué debería de ganar algo yo?

-por que los de tu especie siempre quieren sacarle provecho a todo

-pues yo no gano nada más que el desahogo ¿qué te parece? – le respondió Hermione con una sonrisa

-Muy bien... ¿te espero cuando el sol esté en pleno esplendor?

-¿Pleno esplendor? ¿Cuándo es eso?

-Cuando el sol esté allí – Hermione siguió el dedo escamoso de la sirena a lo alto del cielo. Allí donde el sol estaba en pleno esplendor era, según Tetis, el medio día.

-muy bien. Vendré al mediodía. Pero ten en cuenta que dentro de un par de días me iré del colegio para volver en dos meses

-¿por qué?

-Porque la época de enseñanza en el colegio ha terminado y debo volver dentro de dos meses para empezar mi último año

-Ya veo. Entonces, aprovecharemos nuestro tiempo mientras estés aquí.

-muy bien, Tetis. Ahora debo irme porque es casi de noche y me esperan en el castillo para la cena

-Adiós, Hermione. – Cuando Hermione se volteó para volverla a ver solo alcanzó a observar la cola verde brillante de la sirena.

* * *

-Finalmente el banquete de despedida ¿no creen que es lo mejor del fin de año escolar? 

-No sé. – Respondió James a la pregunta de Sirius – Está también el fin de los exámenes, el agradable sol. La llegada de las vacaciones.

-Si. Pero la comida siempre es la mejor parte de todo.

-Eres un glotón Padfoot.

-Lo sé. Esa es mi especialidad.

-Entonces Remus. ¿Irás a tu casa a venderla? – Preguntó Lily a su amigo que esta frente a ella.

-Pues sí. Ayer me llegó una carta de un posible comprador. Dice que quiere verla... y si le gusta pues, la compra en el momento.

¿Y si la compra?

-Pues deberé buscar un departamento – Respondió como lo más normal del mundo.

-Nada de eso – Dijo Ginny seria y apuntando con el tenedor a Remus – tu te vienes con nosotras...

-Pero – Dijo Remus. No tenía absolutamente ningún problema con ello. Pero aún así era un caballero y no consideraba vivir con su novia a los dieciséis años casi diecisiete

-Pero nada. Además no creo que Hermione le moleste ¿verdad amiga? – La aludida estaba tan roja como el cabello de Ginny. Y se atragantó con el zumo ante la pregunta de ella. - ¿Lo ves? No se queja. – Y Así como nada, volvió a sus cosas.

-Mione ¿segura que no te importa? Porque puedo buscar...

-No hay problema alguno. Además solo será por dos meses ¿no? Luego volveremos al colegio – Hermione quiso sonar lo más normal posible pero no lo logró del todo.

-Oye ¿puedo yo también ir con ustedes? – Preguntó Sirius a Ginny

-No. Tu tienes donde quedarte, además. Puedes comprarte una casa de lujo con toda tu fortuna. El pobre Remus debe vender su casa y.. – Ginny se acercó a él y le susurró – Ellos ya han pasado al segundo nivel – Sirius puso cara de no comprender pero luego una risotada lo invadió por completo. – Cállate Black. No llames la atención

-¿Cómo sabes eso? – Le preguntó al oído luego de acabar con su risa.

-Porque Mione me cuenta todo... – Tragó su comida – Además, una buenas amenazas siempre ayudan

-Esa es mi novia. – La abrazó y le plantó un beso en los labios. – Como te quiero niña.

-Si, si. Vamos que quiero comer cielo.

-Siii eres de las mías.

-Un momento... ante todo Remus es un caballero y yo no sería un buen amigo si lo dejara vivir con su novia

-James ¡Cállate!

-Nada de eso. Remus creo que lo más correcto sea que vinieras a vivir a mi casa. Mis abuelos están de viaje para la época de julio y a agosto. Así que no creo que tengan problemas

-Creo que lo mejor será que me alquile un cuarto en alguna pensión y...

-¡NO! – Soltaron los cuatro amigos a la vez. – O te vas con Los chicos o te vienes conmigo. Pero no quiero que estés en un lugar como esos.

-De acuerdo. – Terminó Remus. Sin más continuaron comiendo y platicando sobre trivialidades

Hermione se quedó viendo donde estaba el director. Aún no podía olvidar la reunión que tuvieron ni el tema a tratar.

**Flash Back**

Hermione estaba sentada en el borde de la mesa de aquella sala. Todos platicaban sobre los nuevos ataques y las notas de El Profeta, pero entonces Dumbledore interrumpió al grupo para hacer un anuncio especial

-Bien. Creo que llegó el momento de decir lo que estaba planeado. Hace poco se me vino a la cabeza una idea algo estrafalaria, podrán decir. Pero creo que bastante buena... tenemos dentro el colegio, a grandes estudiantes de los cuales pondría mi vida en sus manos. Y he decidido junto con Alastor, hacerlos partícipes de este grupo.

-¿Se refiere a los merodeadores? – Preguntó Ginny temiendo la respuesta.

-Así es... y también.

-Lily Evans – Terminó Hermione mirando a Ginny y no a Dumbledore en ese momento. Ambas estaban algo preocupadas, pero sabían bien que esto tenía que llevar su curso, así como ellas lo conocían. El pasado no puede cambiar más de lo que está.

-¿y cuando van a decirlo Albus? – Preguntó Marlene Mckinon

-Cuando regresen de las vacaciones de verano. Será cuando comiences el séptimo y último año de colegio.

**Fin del Flash Back**

-Mione ¿estas bien? – Le preguntó Lily a la chica que la veía un tanto distraída y no había probado su postre

-No es nada. Estoy bien – Dijo distraídamente. – Creo que mejor me voy a dormir. Estoy muy cansada.

-¿Seguro? – Ginny sabía que era lo que tenía por eso no quería interrumpir.

-Yo iré con ella. Sirius te comportas bien ¿de acuerdo?

-Por supuesto preciosa. – Le dio un largo beso en los labios y corrió tras Hermione que estaba comenzando a subir las escaleras principales.

Ninguna dijo nada hasta que llegaron a la sala común. Allí se sentaron frente al fuego, que estaba prendido con un hechizo que no dejaba que diera calor

-Hermione creo que debemos hablar.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Sobre todo

-No sé de qué hablas Gin.

-Creo que sí. Hermione, tanto tu como yo queremos lo mismo. No sabemos si vamos a regresar y esto nos está costando la vida... por lo menos a mí me está matando por dentro. Y las visiones no se cosa de niños.

-¿Cómo sabes de las visiones?

-Es pan comido cuando sueñas cosas que le pasaron a tus mejores amigos y que, casualidad de la vida aún no pasan... además, tuvo un sueño ayer – Dijo bajando la mirada y el tono de voz

-¿De verdad?

-Si. soñé con, ESA noche

-¿Te refieres a, la de...

-Si esa precisamente. No me gusta nada, pero lo soporto... quizá estemos aquí para cambiar todo esto. Hermione, tal vez la vida y el destino nos están dando una segunda oportunidad.

-¿una segunda oportunidad? – Hermione se quedó mirando el fuego crepitar – Ginny, esto que piensas hacer no es cosa de niños

-¿Alguna vez hicimos algo que fuera cosas de niños? Recuerda lo que me contaste... Hermione tú eres valiente, osada, nada te detiene. Por eso hacías gran equipo con Harry y Ron. Entre los tres hacían un equipo indestructible... por eso ahora te pido que lo hagamos nosotras dos... no será la piedra filosofal, ni descubrir la criatura de la cámara secreta, ni atrapar al prisionero de Askaban, tampoco descifrar quien metió a Harry en el torneo... mucho menos ir detrás de doce mortífagos desquiciados.

-Ginny lo que me estás pidiendo es un cambio radical. ¿Crees que esté bien que lo hagamos? Digo... podría cambiar el futuro tal y como lo conocemos, podríamos hasta no existir en el futuro.

-No existimos en el futuro, estamos aquí y ahora. ¿Estás conmigo?

-Ginny...

-Hermione Granger, no soy Harry tampoco soy Ron. Solo soy yo, Ginny, tu mejor amiga. Quiero intentarlo. Será lo mejor que pudimos haber hecho en todas nuestras vidas.

-¿Qué propones? – Le dice Hermione a su pelirroja amiga con una sonrisa cómplice.

-Pues... – Ginny le explicó su plan con una sonrisa malévola y cínica, aquella solo hacía cuando tenía algo realmente bueno si de Malfoy o de algún otro Slytherin se trataba.

* * *

Hermione y Ginny llegaron a una puerta de madera oscura, con un vidrio en el centro que quedaba muy bien. Al abrirla había una escalera de mármol clara y una pequeña mesa de madera de Caoba con un florero. Subieron las escaleras y llegaron al primer piso. Allí una puerta indicaba que entraban a la casa, propiamente dicha. 

-¿Lista? – Preguntó la pelirroja

-Siempre.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver un amplio y luminoso estar. A unos pocos metros un escalón que dejaba en desnivel el resto de la casa. Tenía tres puertas. Una era la cocina, otra el baño y la última era un pasillo que daba a unos cinco cuartos. El comedor era la parte más amplia de toda la casa y era el centro del piso en desnivel. Donde terminaba con un lujoso ventanal que ocupaba la amplia pared opuesta a la puerta de entrada.

La casa estaba apenas amueblada. Solo tenía una cama en cada cuarto y una pequeña mesa de cuatro personas en el centro del gigantesco comedor. Y había un pequeño sillón todo maltrecho. Todo cubierto por telas blancas.

-¿qué me dices si empezamos ahora? – Le preguntó Hermione a Ginny.

-Creo que mejor será esperar a los demás... Creo que fue un alivio que Remus nos diera sus cosas. Traerá todos los muebles de su casa.

-Si. Aún no puedo creer que Sirius estuviera celoso de la propuesta que le hicimos a Remus.

-Tal vez por que no recibe el mismo trato – Se burló Hermione. Ella se acercó a la cocina y la inspeccionó. – Deberíamos empezar aquí. – Dijo un tanto más fuerte para que Ginny la escuchara desde el balcón terraza que daba aquel ventanal. La castaña abrió la alacena y se encontró con que estaba hasta el tope de cosas que nunca se imaginó encontrarse en ese lugar y que tampoco quería saber exactamente que había.

-¡Llegamos! – Se escuchó desde la puerta. Allí parados con un montón de cajas grandes medianas y pequeñas, estaban Sirius y Remus. Con sonrisas de oreja a oreja

-hola muchachotes – Dijo Ginny corriendo hacia ellos - ¿donde están James y Lily?

-Están con los muebles para traerlos. Los abuelos de James están con ellos.

-¿dónde ponemos esto? – Preguntó Remus

-¿Qué traes?

-Son las cosas de la cocina

-Pues entonces, gentil caballero, ponlas en la cocina.

-Claro. ¿Por qué no se me había ocurrido antes? – Le sonrió y se encaminó con las tres cajas que tenía encima.

-¿Hay mas? –Preguntó Ginny a Sirius

-Si. Están abajo... – Remus dejó las cajas sobre la mesada de la cocina y se giró apoyando las manos sobre la misma, mirando a Hermione.

-nuevo hogar – Le dijo ella sonriendo.

-Nuevo hogar princesa. – Remus se acercó a ella y la abrazó por la cintura alzándola un poco.

-Creo que nos será de ayuda tu fuerza. – Ella lo abrazó por el cuello.

-¿Te refieres a mi fuerza de licántropo?

-Si. Pero no eres cualquier licántropo mi amor. Eres el mío... mi propio licántropo. – Le besó fugazmente en los labios

-Que suerte tienes... no cualquiera

-Lo sé. Soy muy afortunada. Además que dio la casualidad que ese licántropo se llama Remus Lupin.

-¿y que tiene eso de casualidad?

-¿No lo sabes? Pues que... siempre soñé con tener un licántropo y además enamorarme de un hombre que se llame Remus Lupin... y creo que tú cumples con todas las características requeridas

-Chicos ¿Empezamos? – Preguntó Sirius

-Si. ya vamos – Respondió Hermione.

-Nos arruinó toda la emoción.

-Ja – Se rió ella tomándolo de la mano – Recuerda que tenemos mucho tiempo para terminar lo que acabamos de comenzar.

Limpiaron primero el estar para luego poner todas las cosas allí. Parecía ser que los muebles que Remus había prestado a las chicas cabían perfectamente en esa casa. Las tres chicas estaban completamente sucias de limpiar al modo muggle toda la casa, puesto que ninguna aún tenía la mayoría de edad para utilizar la magia.

-Lily. – Llamó Ginny mientras pintaban la pared del pasillo de los cuartos - ¿cuando se casa tu hermana?

-La próxima semana – Dijo ella con cara de asco.

-Supongo que podrías venir aquí cuando se valla de luna de miel...

-Me agradaría más que estar con la tía de su novio, Marge.

-Perfecto. – Pero Ginny fue interrumpida pro un gran golpe que venía de la parte de la entrada - ¿Vamos?

-Los chicos – Dijo Lily cuando dejó su pincel en el tacho de pintura y salió a ver que era todo eso. Al llegar a la sala se encontraron con James en el suelo riendo a carcajadas y a Remus persiguiendo a Sirius en su forma de perro por toda la sala.

-¿Que sucede aquí? – Interrumpió Lily

-Nada – James intentaba dejar de reír pero la escena era muy graciosa, al menos para él que la había presenciado. – Mione... le dijo a Remus... no sé que...

-¿Y eso es lo gracioso?

-No... lo gracioso fue que Sirius le lanzó algo duro a Remus y le dio en la cabeza y ahora Remus persigue a Sirius para saber que fue lo que lanzó... y Sirius se transformó en perro para que no le hiciera mucho daño además que Remus está cerca de la luna llena y tiene sus sentidos más desarrollados y eso lo hace muy interesante – James volvió a reír. Lily miraba la escena con el ceño algo fruncido y Ginny se dirigió a la cocina buscar a Hermione mientras escuchaba los gritos de Remus.

-Mione ven que necesito que... – Pero Hermione estaba llorando en el suelo viendo algo extraño... había, al parecer unos cuerpos en el suelo pero no podía verlo bien porque Hermione se interponía. Ginny se acercó a la puerta y les dijo a los chicos que se acercaran. Al no obtener respuesta, Ginny se acercó a Hermione y al ver lo que había allí pegó tal grito que la casa se quedó en absoluto silencio. Solo se escuchaba el llanto de Hermione y los sollozos de Ginny.

-¿Chicas que es? – Dijo Sirius ya en su forma de hombre y James y el resto detrás de él...

-¿Qué sucedió? – Pero todos vieron la misma escena que había visto Ginny hacía unos instantes.

Sirius fue el primero que se acercó con varita en alto. Solo le faltaba dos semanas para la mayoría de edad, y no tendría problemas... pero Sirius se quedó blanco al ver lo que allí detrás de ambos cuerpos había.

El cuerpo de un muchacho de cabello azabache y un par de gafas rotas, ensangrentado, para luego cambiar al de un pelirrojo con moretones en todos lados y los ojos abiertos, sin expresión alguna. Luego volvía a cambiar. Cambió tantas veces que parecía casi imposible... cuerpos tras cuerpos. Gente irreconocible para ellos... pero luego se vieron. Uno tras otro. Los cuatro muertos, de las peores maneras posibles.

-Es un boggart – Anunció Remus desde atrás de Hermione.

Cuando el animal vio tanta gente, volvió a su lugar, su escondite. Hermione cada vez lloraba más fuerte y Ginny hacía esfuerzos para no hacerlo pero las lágrimas caían deliberadamente de sus ojos por sus mejillas.

-Harry, Harry... – Decía Hermione llorando – Ron, todos... – Remus la volteó y la abrazó. – Están muertos. Todos...

-Ya tranquila, era un boggart. Nada de eso era cierto cielo.

-Hagan algo, Sirius te vi muerto – Decía Ginny sentada contra la pared, abrazando sus rodillas.

-Pero aún estoy aquí. – Le decía mientras se sentaba junto a ella y pasaba su brazo por sus hombros. – Voy a protegerte

-No hay nada que se pueda hacer... no quiero volver a verte muerto... no quiero volver a pasar por eso. – Finalmente ella abrazó a su novio quien le devolvió el abrazo protectoramente.

-Aquí estoy, y nada va a pasarme, ni a mí, ni a ti. Te lo prometo.

-Sirius, Remus. Llévenlas a sus cuartos.

-Sí – Dijo Remus tomando a Hermione en brazos hasta el primer cuarto del pasillo. Sirius hizo lo mismo pero hasta el segundo cuarto.

* * *

-¿Qué fue todo eso? – Preguntó Lily ya sentada en el sofá tomada de la mano de James. Sirius y Remus también estaban allí pero estaban más que nada en el cuarto de cada una. 

-No tengo idea...

-Eso era un boggart

-Sï Remus. Ya lo dijiste... – Respondió Sirius

-Pero hay algo que no me cabe en la cabeza –Comentó James mirando por la ventana. - ¿Por qué las dos veían lo mismo y el boggart no cambió cuando estaban las dos y cuando llegamos nosotros si lo hizo?

-Eso es verdad. – Lily colocó su mano en la barbilla a modo de estar pensando – Se supone que cada persona reacciona de diferentes modos a los boggart. Es muy difícil hallar a dos personas que tengan exactamente los mismos miedos

-Quizá es comprensible por el hecho de que se conocen desde hace tiempo y son mejores amigas

-Sirius... nosotros dos nos conocemos desde que tenemos memoria.

-Así es.

-¿Cuál es tu peor miedo? – Preguntó James serio

-Las serpientes – respondió el animago más serio aún, si cabía

-¿Y tu James? – Preguntó Lily sin saber a que era lo que James le tenía miedo.

-No a las serpientes. Eso es seguro. – Dijo mirando al suelo...

-Vamos, dime. – Decía Lily.

-Déjalo Lily, no le gusta hablar de eso.

-En realidad, a la única cosa que le temo es, al miedo en sí– Le dijo James a Lily mirándola a los ojos. – Pero lo que no entiendo es porqué ambas podían ver lo mismo... es decir...

-Son muy pocas las veces que un Boggart puede ser el mismo miedo para dos personas. Para que eso pase – Explicaba Remus – Ambas personas deben haber tenido una unión más allá de lo normal... o haber tenido una experiencia tan igual que les haga tener miedo a las mismas cosas.

-Ya veo. Entonces ¿Qué creen que haya pasado?

-¿Recuerdan que ellas nos dijeron acerca de un ejercito? – Dijo Lily meditando.

-Si. Es verdad ¿Crees que sea eso lo que las haga tener el mismo miedo? – Preguntó Sirius.

-Bueno. Remus dijo que se debe tener una misma experiencia... ¿ No?

-Es probable que sea eso... además – Remus bajó la mirada – Vieron chicos muertos, solo chicos y chicas. Eso debe tener algún significado...

-De todos modos. No voy a dejar sola a Ginny. James, yo me quedaré aquí – Le dijo Sirius muy convencido

-También me quedaré James – Le dijo Remus.

-Entonces lo haré también yo... Diablos, no puedo.

-¿Por qué?

-Debo hacer unas cosas para mi abuelo... creo que de paso le diré a mi abuelo que se encargue de ese boggart

-¿Tu Lily?

-Saben que me encantaría quedarme, pero tengo toque de queda en mi casa. Y mi hermana es una verdadera arpía cuando tiene motivos.

-Bien. Entonces nos veremos mañana – Dijo James a los chicos que se ponían de pie para ir a la puerta.

-Manténgannos informados ¿de acuerdo?

-Claro. Cualquier cosa enviaré una lechuza a tu casa James.

-bien. Nos vemos mañana temprano.

Cuando James y Lily se fueron ambos fueron donde sus novias para ver como estaban.

Sirius entró al cuarto de Ginny lo más sigilosamente posible. Sobre la cama estaba ella. Acurrucada, mirando por la ventana hacia el cielo oscuro de la noche. Sirius se acercó a ella y se sentó sobre la punta de la cama. Al sentir ese peso sobre el colchón Ginny se volteó a verlo.

-Creí que dormías. – Dijo él de la forma más dulce y cariñosa que pudo. Ginny sentía que se derretía a cada segundo que pasaba con él.

-No. Solo miraba por la ventana... recordaba – Dijo melancólica

-¿Estás bien?

-Si. ¿Vienes? – Le dijo ella haciéndose a un lado en la cama y dejando un lugar para que él se acostara. Cuando lo hizo ella se acercó y posó su rostro sobre el pecho de él.

-Me preocupé mucho – Le susurró despacio mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

-Era un boggart ¿Verdad?

-así es. – Dijo él sin dejar de acariciarle el cabello.

-Tuve miedo de perderte de verdad... no podría soportarlo nuevamente

-¿nuevamente? ¿a que te refieres?

-¿sabes de mis visiones?

-No.

-Bueno... hace un tiempo que estoy teniendo visiones. Como si fueran premoniciones... y en una de ellas, te vi... te vi morir Sirius.

-Pero eso no es verdad.

-Lo es, mis visiones son verdaderas. Nada puede cambiarlas.

-Amor, el destino lo hace cada uno... dudo que esté destinado a morir... ¿Cómo se supone que voy a morir?

-Atravesando un velo negro en el ministerio

-¿El velo de la sección de misterios? – Preguntó él. A los que obtuvo por respuesta un asentimiento y un abrazo más fuerte de parte de Ginny.

-Mi vida. Si estoy contigo nada malo puede pasarme... te amo tanto... que voy a protegerte de cualquier cosa que pase.

-No puedes protegerme de todo

-Sí. Lo haré. Porque tú eres mi razón de vivir. – Ginny lo miró a los ojos por primera vez desde que llegó al cuarto. – Sé que es muy precipitado lo que te estoy diciendo pero creo que nosotros estamos destinados el uno para el otro. Es algo... que, no puedo explicarlo. Es como lo que James siente por Lily y como lo que Remus siente por Hermione.

-También lo siento... pero Sirius. Tu no conoces nada de mí, no puedes saber si soy para ti – Sirius sonrió y le besó el cabello. – Puedo ser una psicópata, asesina de animagos ilegales, puedo venir de cualquier lugar...

-Ginny deja de decir tonterías. Te conozco más de lo que crees. Te miro a los ojos y sé lo que piensas y lo que sientes. Sé como te sientes con solo escucharte respirar...

-Sirius. – Ginny se acercó a sus labios y lo besó tiernamente. - ¿duermes conmigo esta noche?

-¿Es esa una proposición indecente?

-Ya, solo DORMIR.

-Ya lo sabía princesita. Y por supuesto que me quedo. Quiero estar seguro que te encuentras bien.

-Ahora que estás conmigo estoy mejor.

* * *

Remus entró al cuarto y encontró a Hermione sentada en la cama mirándose las manos moverse nerviosamente entre ellas. Remus se acercó y se sentó junto a ella tomándole las manos y apresándolas entre las suyas, tan masculinas y protectoras. 

-Hermosa ¿ cómo estás?

-Bien. – Dijo mirando a otro lado.

-Ven – La tomó de la cintura y la sentó en su regazo. – Quiero que te quedes tranquila. Estoy aquí contigo y no va a pasarte nada. Lo que viste...

-fue solo un boggart. Lo sé. Pero fue tan real, que...

-Lo sé. Suele pasar cuando te enfrentas a uno. Lo que me llamó la atención fue que las dos tuvieran los mismos miedos.

-Eso... – Hermione abrazó a Remus y le besó el cuello.

-Si, eso.

-Pues, sabes que las dos, Ginny y yo pertenecimos a un ejército... y, tuvimos muchas batallas y enfrentamientos... y creo que lo peor que podría pasarnos es la pérdida de todas esas personas que tanto queremos y extrañamos.

-También estábamos nosotros.

-Pues para el caso es lo mismo. Son importantes para nosotras... todos tuvimos tantas pérdidas que creo que lo peor es perder a aquellos que nos quedan. ¿No crees?

-Puede ser.

-¿tu como estás?

-Eres increíble. Tú eres la que se desmayó y me preguntas como estoy yo.

-Pues sí. Eres mi mayor preocupación. – Remus besó esta vez el cuello de ella. Y sus manos paseaban por las caderas de la chica mientras ella abrazaba por debajo de la remera a Remus.

-No sé que haría si te fueras de mi lado ahora mismo. – Hermione se quedó seria. Pero luego le miró a los ojos y lo besó

-Mi camino es contigo Remus. De una u otra forma. Te conozco tanto... pero tú a mi tan poco

-Te conozco más de lo que crees mi vida. Sé cuando estás bien y cuando mal. Cuando necesitas estar sola o acompañada. Sé cuando quieres hablar... o no – Le sonrió pícaro y ella volvió a besarlo.

-Pero no sabes de donde vengo...

-No exactamente, pero se que te quedas y eso me basta

-Voy a quedarme por ti mi amor. Porque descubrí que eres lo más importante en mi vida como para dejarte ir... otra vez – Dijo esto último tan bajo que no supo si lo pensó o no. Aunque Remus la había escuchado no dijo nada.

-¿Me quedo? – Le preguntó él

-Sí, conmigo. Esta noche, te quedas conmigo.

-Claro. si me lo pides tú.

Ella corrió la sábana y se quitó los zapatos. Remus hizo lo mismo y se desprendió de la remera que traía puesta. Hermione quedó en short y musculosa y él solo con las bermudas puestas. Se acostaron y se besaron hasta quedar saciados el uno del otro y se durmieron. Hasta el día siguiente.

. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

GRACIAS A TODOS AHORA LOS REVIEWS

**Boni**: gracias por el review... te cuento que tengo una idea o dos para lo que esté pasando en futuro pero aún no puedo decirte nada y creo que faltará un poco para que lo ponga en limpio... Muchos besos también para ti

**MarIaNaBlackforever: **primero te agradezco el review, por otro lado te adelanto que pronto prontito habrá una revolución feminista con respecto a que los tres merodeadores estén con tres muchachas "ordinarias" ya lo veras jajajajja... un beso gigante y nos leemos en la próxima

**ophelia dakker: **Gracias por leerme. La verdad es que concuerdo contigo cuando dices que Rowling lo hace sufrir demasiado a mi lobito tan lindo y dulce que es. Por eso estoy decidida a que esté con Hermione porque creo que son tal para cual, ¿no crees? En fin... respecto a Ginny cada cual con sus ideas... en un comienzo pensé en que quizá sería bueno que Ginny n estuviera con Sirius, pero me agrada pensar que tanto él como James le hacen acordar a sus dos hermanos. Es pro eso que lo hago, no que piense que está con su hermano NO... en fin ya me maree, espero que te haya gustado este capi un salud ogigante

**amsp14: **de veras te agradezco que sigas leyendo la historia y lamente que sin darme cuenta te haya engañado (no fue mi intención... _si como no)_ jajaja bueno, con respecto a lo del tiempo estoy paneando una buena para que se enteren. Quizá haga que alguien del futuro aparezca o algo de eso, pero aun no se me ocurre nada en concreto... ya sabes, si tienes alguna idea, me escribes y me la cuentas, todo es bueno... también debo decirte que adoro la pareja de Remus y Hermione, de veras creo que son tal para cual en todo sentidos... nos leemos después un saludo gigante.

GRACIAS A TODOS DE VERDAD POR LOS REVIEWS Y AHORA ME DESPIDO CON UN HASTA PRONTO NO OLVIDEN SUS REVIEWS QUE ESTA EL BOTONCIDO ACA CERQUITA. JAJAJAJAJA

UN SALUDO GRANDE A TODOS

IVITA BLACK


	6. capitulo 6

Capítulo 6 

Ginny estaba sentada en la pequeña mesa improvisada con cajas tomando un poco de café que había preparado Hermione. Eran las siete y las únicas despiertas en la casa. Los muchachos aún dormían en los cuartos de sus respectivas novias.

Habían estado hablando las dos cerca de media hora acerca de lo que debían hacer con los chicos y no estaban seguras de hacer lo que habían planeado. Así que decidieron dejarlo para el fin del colegio, hacerlo con Remus, Sirius, James y Lily.

-buenos días – Dijo un Sirius totalmente despeinado usando la misma ropa del día anterior, casi a las once de la mañana

-buenos días bello durmiente – Le dijo Ginny besando los labios de su novio. - ¿Café?

-¿Tú lo hiciste? – preguntó con cara de susto

-¿Algún problema Black?

-No, ninguno pero...

-Yo lo hice Sirius, descuida. – Sonrió Hermione mientras acomodaba unos libros en la antigua biblioteca de Remus.

-¿Por qué no haces eso más tarde mi vida? – Le preguntó Remus entrado al lugar con la apariencia parecida a la de Sirius

-Porque ya va a ser hora de almorzar.

-¿de verdad? – Preguntó preocupado

-Sip. ¿Dormiste bien? – Preguntó pícara Ginny mientras le hacía una especie de masajes en la espalda a Sirius

-Si. – dijo colorado Remus

-Igual que Sirius – Respondió Hermione abrazando a Remus por la espalda

-No. Nunca igual que yo. Sirius no tiene esa capacidad – contestó Remus tomando las manos de Hermione.

-Valla, tenemos una confesión aquí.

Ginny miró a Sirius. La noche anterior había tenido un sueño extraño. Sentía como si algo le faltara, como si no pudiera recordar algo que fue verdaderamente importante en su vida. Dirigió su vista al gran ventanal y suspiró. ¿Qué podría ser lo que la molestaba tanto? Sentía que de verdad había olvidado algo... algo que tiene que ver con Sirius, pero no sabía exactamente qué era. De lo que estaba segura era que necesitaba saberlo.

-Mione ¿Puedes venir conmigo a la cocina? – Le dijo la colorada con una sonrisa inocente. Los chicos la miraron pero siguieron en lo suyo.

-Dime Gin ¿qué querías?

-Tengo una sensación extraña.

-¿Cómo que?

-Como si me faltara algo, en mi memoria

-¿Te refieres a que olvidaste algo?

-Si, y muy importante... algo que, no sé. Parezco obsesionada pero...

-Tu no eres obsesionada, vamos dime.

-Hay algo que no recuerdo. Algo que sucedió cuando estábamos en el cuartel de la orden... – Hermione la miraba atenta y seria así que ella continuó. – Recuerdo perfectamente ese tiempo... las vacaciones allí, con Remus, Sirius, y los tantos otros miembros pero hay algo que me falta... como que tengo escenas medio borrosas y que salteo momentos en aquel tiempo.

-¿Recuerdas algo exactamente que sirva de ejemplo?

-Sí. – Dijo Ginny mirando a la puerta por su venían los chicos, pero luego dejó la vista en el vacío – La última noche de vacaciones... recuerdo que Sirius había discutido con mi madre esa noche, era tarde...

_Sirius subía los escalones de dos en dos. Estaba realmente enfadado. Se sentía prisionero en su propia casa y quería salir al menos a despedir a su ahijado pero Molly estaba totalmente en desacuerdo con eso. Sin embargo lo dio a entender que él iría igual._

_Llegó a su cuarto y cerró la puerta de un portazo. Dentro comenzó a gritar y a arrojar cosas contra la pared. Pero un golpe en la puerta lo detuvo._

_-¿qué quieres? – Dijo casi en un ladrido. Pero nadie contestó. Sirius se acercó a la puerta y al abrirla se encontró con una niña pelirroja en camisón a mitad de comino de vuelta a su cuarto en el mismo piso. - ¿Ginevra? – Preguntó sorprendido_

_-Sirius. Lo siento. Pero quería saber como estabas... – Dijo sin voltear. Estaba asustada con ese nuevo Sirius que había conocido._

_-Lo siento, es que... tuve una gran discusión y..._

_-Mi madre no quiere que vayas a despedir a Harry a la estación._

_-Es verdad._

_-Creo que ella tiene razón. Pero es tu ahijado, deberías cuidarte si quieres ir. – Toda la conversación la había tenido de espaldas a Sirius. Porque ella no quería que viera una pequeña lágrima que corría por la mejilla. Pero luego sintió la mano fuerte y masculina de Sirius tomarle el brazo y voltearla hacia él._

_-Gracias – le dijo y acto seguido la abrazó. – Gracias de verdad, Ginny._

_-Te hará bien dormir un poco... – Le dijo al separarse de él algo colorada pero la poca luz que había no se había notado._

_-Yo soy el adulto y tu me mandas a dormir. Valla como cambian las cosas. – Sonrió sin soltar del todo a Ginny. – No tengo sueño ¿y tu?_

_-No._

_-Genial. ¿Quieres venir a platicar conmigo un rato? Como en los viejos tiempos._

_-Claro. – Dijo aún más colorada. Esta vez él lo notó._

_Ginny entró primero al cuarto y luego Sirius. Todo estaba desordenado pero al parecer a Sirius no le importó porque se fue directo a la cama y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas, como un niño. Ginny sonrió. A veces Sirius podía ser de verdad un niño pequeño, pero no se sentó con Sirius. En su lugar comenzó a recoger las cosas que había tirado. Levantó una caja de madera y guardó en ella unas fotos y unas cartas que habían desparramadas en el lugar._

_-Deja de hacer eso. Para eso está el elfo._

_-Vamos Sirius no puedes tener el cuarto como está._

_-¿Por qué no? Al menos tengo el derecho de tener mi cuarto como se me plazca ¿no crees?_

_-¿Qué van a pensar todas tus novias cuando se enteren? – Había cometido un error. Sirius bajó la vista. – Lo siento, no quise..._

_-Está bien. Tratabas de alegrarme... ven siéntate conmigo ¿quieres? – Ginny obedeció y apoyó su rostro en el regazo de Sirius como solía hacerlo siempre que hablaban._

_-Hace tiempo que no tengo novia... como quince años. – Rió nostálgico y Ginny se sintió peor. – Pero tuve muchas novias en su tiempo ¿sabes? – Sirius escuchó un bufido por parte de Ginny. - ¿qué pasa?_

_-Nada – dijo fríamente enderezándose de nuevo._

_-Si se nota. ¿Acaso te molestó ese comentario?_

_-No, claro que no ¿porque habría de molestarme? – Cada vez estaba más enfadada. Y ni ella misma sabía porque._

_-Ginny. Linda. Sabes que eso no es posible..._

_-Lo sé. – Dijo sin pensar - ¿El que?_

_-Esto – Dijo Sirius señalándola a ella y luego a él. – Soy mayor que tú, te llevo más de veinte años..._

_-Veintitrés – Dijo ella acercándose a él y abrazándolo..._

Hermione la miraba sorprendida. Nunca se imaginó que Ginny hiciera eso, y menos con Sirius

-No sabía que te gustara...

-Ni yo... acabo de recordarlo así. No recordaba tanto. Solo hasta que entré en el cuarto. Y luego aparecía en mi cuarto al día siguiente.

-no sé que pensar. Tus recuerdos se saltean... lo único que se me ocurre es un obliviate, sino ¿De qué otra forma se podría explicar todo esto?

-¿tu no tienes esos problemas?

-No, pero eso se debe a que yo estudié Oclummency con Snape apenas entramos al Hogwarts.

-¿Y porque? ¿Porque estudiabas Oclummency?

-Porque Harry estaba conectado con Voldemort y no podíamos permitir que se metiera en la mente de nadie así que decidimos hacerlo...

-Yo también estaba cerca de Harry ¿por qué no me dijeron?

-Porque Primero comenzamos Ron y yo... ese era el trato con Dumbledore. Si resultaba, se implementaría en los demás, cercanos a Harry.

-Ya veo. – Ginny se puso de pie – Mejor vamos con los chicos.

-Si, tienes razón. Además hay que comprar víveres.

-Así es.

Cuando volvieron al comedor Sirius y Remus platicaban normalmente.

-bien. Yo tengo que ir a comprar comida – Dijo Hermione – Remus ¿Vienes conmigo?

-Claro. – Dijo él abrazando a Hermione por la cintura y mirando a Sirius muy seriamente.

-váyanse ya que no los soporto – Dijo riendo Ginny.

-Al fin solos – Dijo Sirius sentándose en el sofá de y mirando a Ginny atentamente cuando la pareja se había ido.

-Al fin solos – dijo ella un tanto nerviosa

-¿Qué tienes princesa? – Preguntó Sirius poniéndose de pie y acercándose a Ginny.

-Nada... Sirius ¿por qué? – Mientras él se acercaba ella se alejaba lentamente

-Ginevra – Dijo de pronto el muchacho parando en seco y observando a su novia con los brazos cruzados - ¿Me esquivas?

-N... ¿No?

-Ja – Dijo sarcástico. – No sé que tienes. – Se volvió a sentar en el sofá y miró por la ventana a la ciudad mágica. Tenía el entrecejo fruncido. Parecía estar ofendido, dolido...

-Sirius, amor – Ginny se acercó a la espalda de él y la abrazó – No estoy del todo bien, tengo... hay algo malo en mí...

-¿CÓMO? ¿Por qué diablos no me lo habías dicho antes? Hay que llevarte a un sanador de prisa...

-Sirius... estoy bien. – La chica que había sido tomada en brazos de Sirius se bajó y le tomó el rostro para que la viera a los ojos – Solo que, el problema está en mi cabeza... tengo, como decirlo

-Dilo rápido porque creo que voy a desfallecer... me hiciste dar un susto de muerte

-Ven. Siéntate que te lo diré. – Finalmente ambos estaban sentado en el sofá. Ella tomó la mano de Sirius y lo miró a los ojos. – Verás. Creo que, creo que recibí un obliviate hace algún tiempo... porque tengo recuerdos borrosos y en ocasiones me faltan algunos.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con que me evades?

-Simplemente que tengo miedo... de que descubras algo que no es lo que esperabas... me falta un recuerdo que parece ser muy importante... y no quiero decepcionarte.

-Tu nunca me decepcionarías Ginny. – Sirius le tomó el rostro entre sus fuertes manos y la besó. Fue un beso apasionado pero a la vez era lento, muy lento. Con sumo cuidado, Sirius fue bajando sus labios hasta llegar al cuello de Ginny, mientras ella no oponía resistencia alguna ante aquella muestra de cariño. Con los ojos cerrados jugaba con el cabello algo largo de Sirius. Cuando recordó algo más acerca de esa noche en Grimmauld Place.

_-Ginny. Linda. Sabes que eso no es posible..._

_-Lo sé. – Dijo sin pensar - ¿El que?_

_-Esto – Dijo Sirius señalándola a ella y luego a él. – Soy mayor que tú, te llevo más de veinte años..._

_-Veintitrés – Dijo ella acercándose a él y abrazándolo..._

_-Con más razón. – Sirius se separó de ella y se sentó en la cama tenía los brazos apoyados en sus piernas y las manos entrelazadas. Ginny lo veía con su rostro angelical... Y por primera vez Sirius descubrió los dotes de su "amiga". Tenía la figura perfecta para ser una niña de catorce años. Y ese camisón blanco se hacía transparente a la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana de cortinas descorridas. Su cabello sujeto en una despeinada cola de caballo y... Había notado que no llevaba corpiño debajo de su camisón. Ante esta vista Sirius bajó inmediatamente la vista colorado y avergonzado de haber tenido esos pensamientos impuros con una pequeña niña._

_Ginny se acercó y se sentó junto a él tomando entre sus blancas y delicadas manos las fuertes de él. Ante ese acto de cariño Sirius miró a Ginny y ésta le sonrió inocentemente._

_-tengo sueño – Le dijo ella simplemente - ¿Puedo dormir aquí hoy?_

_-S.. Sí. No veo porque... no. – Dijo colorado. Ginny se acostó del lado derecho y Sirius del lado opuesto de la cama. – Son muchos años..._

_-Ya lo dijiste – Ginny se volvió quedando a un palmo del rostro de Sirius._

_-Si, lo sé... y soy adulto y tú eres pequeña... – Sirius no sabía porque diablos se estaba comportando de esa forma. Ninguna mujer lo había hecho sentirse así de nervioso... bueno, solo una y eso fue hacía tanto tiempo que ya ni recordaba. Ginny por su lado se acercaba cada vez más a Sirius. No sabía cuando, pero había comenzado a sentir algo por ese adulto que había sido un niño tanto tiempo. Y con solo conocerlo un poco hizo que se olvidara de su amor platónico, Harry._

_-No soy tan pequeña Sirius..._

_No supo como, pero ella estaba con medio cuerpo sobre el de él y sus rostros a tan pocos centímetros que sus respiraciones eran una ya. Y fue cuando Ginny acortó la distancia con una caricia de esos labios carnosos y rojos sangre._

_-Veintidós – Dijo luego del beso y se acercó para darle otro – Veintiuno – y luego otro – Veinte – Y otro y otro – Diecinueve, dieciocho..._

_-¿qué haces? – Le dijo Sirius en un arranque de valentía ante esos pecaminosos labios y esos besos que lo llevarían a la perdición segura y directa._

_-Solo te quito los años que te sobran. – Lo volvió a besar – Diecisiete – Solo eran pequeños roces que a cada uno Sirius iba correspondiendo más. – Diez... nueve... – Sirius puso una de sus manos en las caderas de Ginny y ella su mano derecha en la nuca de Sirius – cinco... cuatro... – Pero esta vez él le colocó la mano libre entre ambas bocas y con una media sonrisa en los labios le habló susurrando._

_-Me gusta ser el mayor en la relación – Y esta vez él fue quien besó a Ginny con pasión contenida a la que ella correspondió aún más. Sirius había quedado sobre ella de tal forma que no la apretara demasiado, pero ella recorría con sus manos la espalda de él y Sirius sus piernas y caderas..._

Ginny se separó despacio de Sirius, y este se quedó sorprendido. Habían caído sobre el sofá y ella estaba sobre él. Sirius volvió a sentarse pero ella estaba con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la nada... o mejor dicho en dirección a la puerta.

-¿Ginny? ¿Tuviste una visión? – Preguntó asustado.

-No. No lo creo. – Una lágrima le resbaló por la mejilla. – no puede ser...

Cuando terminó de decir eso, la puerta de entrada se abrió dejando ver a los recién llegados con bolsas de papel cada uno

-Ya llegamos - Se escuchó la voz de Remus

-Gracias a Merlín... Hermione, Ginny... – La chica estaba sentada en el mismo lugar sin decir nada... solo analizaba la situación que había "visto" en su visión.

-¿Cómo?

-Lo que oyes – Hermione dejó las bolsas que cargaba y se dirigió donde su amiga.

-Ginny ¿qué tienes?.

-¿Hermione? ¡Hermione! – Dijo sorprendiendo a los tres... – Tengo que... tengo que contarte algo. Es urgente.

-Si...

-Ginny ¿estas bien?

-Si. Sirius... lo estoy. Gracias por preguntar.

- Ginny ¿qué pasó?

-Volvía a recordar algo... ¿Hasta donde te conté?

-Hasta que él te pone de excusa los veintitrés años de diferencia

-Bueno sí. Entonces yo le pedí de dormir ahí con él... y entre una cosa y otra... terminamos besándonos... Hermione tengo miedo...

-¿De que?

-De no ser... de haber...

-¿Perdido la virginidad?

-Ssssi – Dijo bajando la mirada y dejando caer una lágrima.

-si eso pasó. Ahora entiendo porqué tienes un obliviate... quizá él lo hizo para que no recordaras nada.

-¿Por eso, luego de esa noche solo recuerdo la mañana cuando...? Estaba en el cuarto terminando la valija, él estaba conmigo, con la varita en la mano.

-Sip. Él fue quien te mandó el hechizo.

-Pero ¿por qué?

-Porque es demasiado obvio que eso no tendría que haber pasado... eras una niña y él un adulto. El padrino de Harry y...

-No puedes sermoneare porque te he oído soñar con tu profesor de Defensa varias noches... y no ahora, cuando dormíamos en el mismo cuarto, ese verano.

-Diablos ¿ de verdad?

-Sip. Es verdad... – Pero un ruido se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta... Ginny se limpió las lágrimas y se acercó a la puerta. Se dirigieron a la cocina que de seguro era de donde el ruido provenía y allí se encontraron a dos muchachos muy felices con varita en mano.

-¿qué pasó aquí?

-Acabamos con el Boggart. Eso sucedió – Dijo Remus

-¿Cómo? Se supone que no podemos hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts.

-Hay un pequeño secreto que acabamos de descubrir... la casa está hechizada para que se pueda hacer magia.

-En pocas palabras... – Dijo Remus – Esta casa no se encuentra dentro de los controles del ministerio. Es algo increíble, pero la pura verdad.

-Genial... – Ginny sonrió pero luego se quedó seria - ¿quieres decir hemos estado haciendo cosas sin magia mientras podíamos usarla? – Inmediatamente miró a Hermione quien levantó los hombros en forma de no haber sabido nada.

-Hey, yo no tengo la culpa de eso. Dumbledore no nos dijo nada al respecto.

-Como sea.

-nos encontramos con James fuera... nos espera en la mansión para almorzar. Parece que Lily también estará allí. Se vio mucho más tranquilo cuando vio a Hermione mejor.

-Si es verdad. Así que vamos.

* * *

Una hora más tarde. Las cuatro estaban llegando a la casa de James. Una gran mansión en la cima de la colina del Valle Godric. Al parecer los abuelos de James no estaban así que comieron los seis juntos. Entre charlas y risas llegó la noche tan rápido que nadie se había dado cuenta de ello hasta que los abuelos de James llegaron a la casa.

-Buenas noches muchachos – Dijo un hombre de no mas de sesenta años de edad. Con el cabello totalmente gris y una barba pequeña del mismo color, que parecía más de días sin afeitarse que otra cosa. Era alto y fornido pero la edad le había dado su pequeña barriga. Su abuela tenía rasgos de haber sido una mujer hermosísima de joven. Tenía la misma edad que su esposo, el cabello, sin embargo lo tenía con algunos reflejos plateados, el resto era tan azabache como el de James y hacía un extraordinario juego con sus ojos color pardo. Era alta también y muy menuda.

-Pero parece que tenemos visitas – Dijo sonriente la señora Potter.

-Mucho gusto. Mi nombre es Hermione Granger – Saludó ella al señor y luego a la señora Potter

-Un placer, mi nombre es Ginevra Watson

-Y yo soy Lilian Evans, encantada.

-A ti si que te conozco... mi nieto ha estado hablando mucho de ti, jovencita – Le dijo el hombre haciendo que James de pusiera bastante colorado.

-Abuelo, ya... ellos son mis abuelos Florence y Edward Potter – dijo con orgullo al presentarlos. – Abuelos, mis amigas y... novia

-Sabía que de un día para el otro terminarías amarrado Jimmy.

-¿Amarrado?

-Déjalo lils. – Se acercó y disminuyó el tono de voz – Está un poco loco.

-Más respeto con tu abuelo niño que aún puedo vencerte con un toque de varita.

-No por mucho abuelo – Ambos hombres rieron y Hermione pensó en la fabulosa familia que Harry se había perdido gracias a Voldemort.

-no pienses eso – Le dijo Ginny al oído.

-Bueno niñas ¿se quedan a cenar?

-No sé. Mi hermana...

-Vamos Lils... Quédate ¿Sí? – James le puso esa carita de perro abandonado que Lily no podía resistir...

-Esa cara es la perdición de toda mujer... ninguna pudo resistirse a una mirada Potter como esa – Ginny y Hermione volvieron a reír. Era cierto lo que la abuela de James decía. Harry siempre se salía con la suya cuando ponía esa carita de perro abandonado.

-Bien... me quedaré. Pero luego alguien tendrá que soportar a mi hermana...

-Si mi vida, tú – le dijo en broma James pero ante la cara de Lily se disculpó.

-Entonces ¿ustedes son las alumnos nuevas de las que me ha hablado Albus?

-Si señor. Venimos de una escuela de Salem. – Respondió Ginny.

-Y veo que están muy bien acompañadas por estos caballeros – Dijo La mujer sonriente.

-Claro Florence, ellas necesitan estar con los mejores para ser las mejores y aquí están.

-Solo tengan cuidado con estos locos merodeadores... Mi nieto era un chico que siempre se sale con la suya y no le importa acarrear a los que sean necesarios para lograrlo.

-De eso algo sabemos – Sonrió Hermione.

-Si no me equivoco... diría que la señorita Hermione y el joven Remus aquí presentes tienen una relación un poco más espacial que el resto – Dijo con total calma el hombre pero estos dos se atragantaron con la comida haciendo que el resto se uniera en una carcajada. – Veo que no me he equivocado – sonrió Edward Potter.

-Edward.. ¿no me dices nada de mi cambio? – le dijo Sirius con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y el hombre intercambió miradas con su esposa antes de responder...

-Si. creo que has faltado a la promesa que me has hecho y por lo tanto, perdido una apuesta

-Maldigo mi mala memoria – Dijo entre risas.

-¿Qué apuesta? – Preguntó Ginny algo tímida, extraño en ella.

-Sirius le hizo una apuesta con Edward, diciendo que él nunca se enamoraría y por lo tanto nunca se pondría de novio con ninguna chica tan seriamente.

-La cual perdió con demasiada excelencia... cualquiera perdería si se encuentra con una dama como usted en el camino...

-muchas... gracias. – Se sonrojó Ginny.

* * *

Sirius estaba del todo deprimido ese día. Era su cumpleaños y no había recibido ni una tarjeta de felicitación, mucho menos un feliz cumpleaños de parte de sus amigos más cercanos eso ni nombrar a Ginny que no lo había ido a ver en todo el día.

Se dejó caer en el mullido sillón de la sala de la mansión Potter muy molesto.

-Hola Sirius. – dijo James cuando entró con un fresco vaso con limonada.

-Hola – Bufó él

-¿Qué tienes amigo?

-¿Sabes que día es hoy?

-¿viernes? – Dijo dudando un poco con la mano en la barbilla y los ojos en el techo intentando pensar.

-Bah – fue lo único que dejó salir Sirius. Y se puso de pie al ver que James no iba a continuar hablando del tema y se marchó a dar una vuelta por el parque. James sonrió al ver que Sirius cerraba la puerta de salida y se apresuró a ir a la chimenea. Tomó los polvos Flu y dijo en voz queda, "El Destino" y metió la cabeza en el fuego verde esmeralda que allí había.

-Chicas ¿están ahí? – Dijo la cabeza de James del otro lado de la Chimenea.

Ginny que pasaba justo por enfrente de ella dio un gran salto cuando lo vio allí e inmediatamente llamó a Hermione.

-James ¿qué sucedió?

-Sirus. Está como loco. Ya me ha preguntado tres veces que día era hoy y se pone muy nervioso cuando le digo "Viernes" – Se rió James. Hermione sonrió y Ginny también pero esta fue la que habló después.

-Pobre mi niño. ¿Cuándo podemos llevar todo allí?

-Cuando Sirius vuelva lo invitaré a tomar algo. Le diré a Mandy que en cuanto salga del lugar les avise. ¿De acuerdo?

-¿Tiene que ser tu elfina la que nos avise?

-Hermione deja eso ya de los Elfos. Además. Ella es feliz como está... tú la has visto contenta.

-Bien. Creo que ya volvió. Nos vemos – James sacó la cabeza de la chimenea y se puso de pie justo en el momento en que Sirius lo miraba con una ceja en alto

-¿Se puede saber que diablos hacías arrodillado en el suelo? – Preguntó Sirius

-No es nada. Oye se me ocurrió que quizá podríamos ir a tomar algo abajo ¿qué dices?

-¿Por qué? – preguntó esta vez esperanzado.

-No sé. Porque tenía ganas de tomar una buena cerveza de manteca ¿vamos?

-bien. Es mejor que nada.

Esa noche Sirius se había ido a dormir temprano por la frustración de que nadie se acordara de su cumpleaños, mientras que abajo, en la sala James, Lily, Remus, Hermione y Ginny organizaban todo.

-Es una lástima que Peter no haya podido venir – Dijo Remus serio

-Si, claro – Dijo Hermione – De todos modos ¿tienes su regalo? – Preguntó mirando hacia la pila de obsequios que había sobre la mesa, cerca del gran pastel que había hecho la señora Potter.

-Sí está allí con los demás.

-¿Ahí está bien Lily? – Ginny estaba sobre una silla intentando desplegar un gran cartel de Feliz Cumpleaños Sirius.

-Si. perfecto... ahora solo falta que vengan todos.

-¿El hechizo está hecho?

-Si. Mi abuelo lo hizo... – La puerta sonó y James fue a abrir. Pronto la gente estaba ya en el lugar, murmurando cosas y saludando a los demás. - ¿Quién va a despertar al del cumpleaños?

-Yo iré – afirmó James ya en los primero escalones hacia arriba.

James entró al cuarto de Sirius sin golpear. Supuso que estaba durmiendo. Pero en vez de eso, lo vio mirando por la ventana hacia el jardín. En ese instante agradeció que no diera a la puerta de entrada.

-Sirius ¿qué haces? – Le preguntó despreocupadamente

-Miro las estrellas.

-Oye, te veo desanimado

-Quizá sea porque... MIS AMIGOS OLVIDARON MI CUMPLEAÑOS

-No me digas que ¿era hoy?

-SI – Dijo aún más enfadado pero volvió a su lugar en la ventana.

-Lo siento tanto Sirius. Creí que era la semana entrante.

-Si, seguro.

-Ven vamos a celebrar. De todos modos, aún te quedan cuatro horas de cumpleaños.

-Si. Como si eso me hiciera sentir mejor. Deja, no voy.

-si. Ven... además, creo que mi abuela hizo pastel. ¿Qué me dices?

Sirius a regañadientes bajó las escaleras con el mayor de los desánimos. Estaba todo apagado y aunque Sirius iba a preguntarle a James no pudo hacerlo porque no estaba cerca de él. No supo cuando pero James se había esfumado.

-James ¿dónde estás? Y ¿Por qué diablos no están prendidas las luces del... – Pero la frase no pudo terminarse porque las luces se encendieron dejando ver a muchas personas gritando "felicidades". Sirius estaba duro. Sorprendido. Ginny se acercó a él y lo abrazó y cuando se acercó a su oído le dijo

-¿Creíste que me había olvidado de tu cumpleaños tonto?

-Eso pensé Gracias - Sirius no sabía que decir... creyó que había sido cruelmente olvidado por amigos y familia pero no era así. Todos estaban allí. Incluso su prima Andromeda, su esposo y la pequeña Nynphadora. – La besó en los labios pero tuvo que soltarla porque James le había pegado.

-Oye, saluda a los invitados ¿quieres? No seas maleducado... luego tendrás tiempo de estar con tu noviesita.

A la media hora todos estaban bailando felices, festejando el cumpleaños del merodeador. Sirius se había podido escapar de unas cuantas muchachas para ir con su novia que jugaba con la pequeña Nyn de dos años ya.

-¿qué hace la niña más hermosa del mundo aquí?

-¿A quien te refieres?

-Pues a mi novia... ella es una malcriada

-Sirius no seas así - Le retó Ginny.

-Solo bromeaba... ¿Y cual es mi regalo?

-Está sobre la mesa amor.

-Pero ¿qué es? – Dijo mientras la niña se iba con su mamá

-Eso no te lo diré... Sirius se acercó a ella y le besó apasionadamente en los labios. Cuando se separaron Ginny no lo saltó del abrazo y se acercó a su oído. – Pero tengo otro regalo para ti... –Sirius la miró extrañado – Pero ese no puedo dártelo aquí amor, solo cuando estemos los dos solos te lo daré.

Sirius miró a Ginny con una sonrisa y Ginny se la devolvió con picardía. Eso hizo que el chico deseara que toda la gente se fuera ya para poder estar a solas con su novia.

Ya había pasado gran parte de la fiesta. A las once cortaron el pastel y más tarde Sirius se encargó de abrir los regalos. Ropa, libros, un equipo para mantenimiento de escobas y tantas otras cosas más había recibido esa noche... pero lo que más quería él era el segundo obsequio de Ginny. Así que ya para las dos de la mañana se habían ido la mayoría y quedaban los de siempre mas uno que otro, como Arthur y su esposa Molly que estaban pensando si ir a buscar a los niños a casa de la madre de Arthur en este momento o ir a la mañana.

-Creo que nosotros nos vamos.

-Si. gracias por haber venido dijo Ginny ilusionada de haber conocido a sus padres tan jóvenes

-Creo que esto lo limpiaremos mañana por la mañana – Dijo James viendo el lugar que había quedado todo desordenado y ellos sin ganas de limpiar u ordenar.

-Nosotras nos vamos. Dijo Hermione por Lily y Ginny.

-Pueden quedarse si quieren. Mis abuelos dijeron que podían.

-mañana les agradeceré por todo...

-Si, pero es gracioso que se hayan ido a dormir tan temprano.

-James, cielo. Son grandes... ¿qué tiene de malo?

-Si creo que tienes razón... bien, bellas damas. Les ensañaremos sus respectivos cuartos.

Lily estaba en el cuarto más cerca del de James. Hermione estaba junto a de Remus aunque muy bien sabían todos que no dormirían separados si se podía cambiar. Ginny fue a para al de junto a Sirius que se miraron con miradas llenas de amor y otra cosa que Hermione no quiso cuestionar.

* * *

Ginny estaba sentada en la cama cuando se puso de puso de pie para dirigirse al cuarto e al lado. Fue entonces que recordó lo que había sucedido exactamente esa noche en Grimmauld Place.

Ginny y sirius se estaban besando apasionadamente cuando de pronto él se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Era una niña y él un adulto, por más bello que fuera, estaba mal y eso no podría soportarlo después él. Así que lentamente y con cariño se fue separando de los deliciosos labios de Ginny. Ella lo miró a los ojos y comprendió lo que debía estar pasando por la cabeza de Sirius

_-Ginny. Lo siento, pero esto está mal. _

_-De acuerdo. – Le dijo ella. _

_-Ten por seguro que si hubieras estado en mi época, serías mi mujer ahora, pero no es así... Ginny te quiero mucho, pero esto de verdad está mal. Y no quiero hacer algo que después debamos arrepentirnos los dos_

_-Te entiendo Sirius. De verdad. _

_Acto seguido ella se volteó y quedó dormida casi enseguida. Sirius le rozó con el dedo su brazo descubierto y la abrazó por la cintura quedando dormido él también._

-Nada pasó. Que alivio – Dijo Ginny. Cuando todos se hubieron acostado, sin importar si era o no en sus respectivos cuartos. Ginny salió del lugar y se fue al cuarto de Sirius.

Golpeó la puerta y casi al instante se abrió. Allí el cuarto estaba alumbrado por velas de color rojo y dorado. Una música sonaba en el interior... todo estaba, perfecto. Cuando Sirius cerró la puerta apuntó con la varita para que se trabara mágicamente. Y se volvió a Ginny abrazándola por la cintura y besándola apasionadamente.

-¿Segura que quieres hacerlo? – Le preguntó él a Ginny quien asintió sin decir palabra. Con un evidente nerviosismo.

Ahora los dos sentados en la misma cama, ella notó esa melodía fantástica.

-¿Qué es?

-¿La música? – Ella asintió – Es el Concierto de Aranjuez... de Joaquín Rodrigo. Es español y...

-Si. Se la historia. Me sorprende que sepas de música muggle

-Es que esta música no pertenece a ningún "bando" solo es música, para el que quiera escucharla... y me pareció lindo para este momento.

Minutos después, Sirius estaba besando a Ginny. Ella sentada y él de pie frente a ella. Esos labios pecaminosos y esos besos que solo podía hacerle sentir de esa forma tan especial. Ser el único.

_Despacio comienzo en tu boca  
despacio y sin quitarte la ropa  
mi cama no merece tu cuerpo  
virgen como el Amazonas  
mucho para un lobo cazador  
pero ideal para el amor._

Sirius fue recostando a Ginny sobre la cama quedando suavemente sobre ella. Comenzó a bajar sus labios, besando su cuello. Ella estaba quieta, se dejaba hacer, pero cuando sintió a Sirius sobre los botones de su camisa dio un respingo, se sentía lista, preparada para esto. Pero sentía vergüenza, aún así ayudó a Sirius a desabotonarse la camisa.

_Despacio voy por tu corazón  
despacio y me detiene un botón  
mientras dices basta me ayudas,  
esa guerra en tu vientre  
entre el sigue y el detente  
que hacen decisivo el presente._

Ambos estaban ya en ropa interior y se seguían besando. Él recorría el cuerpo de ella con infinitos caminos de besos y acariciaba con sus manos los lugares desprovistos de ellos. Ginny comenzaba a relajarse y dejarse llevar por el bello momento que Sirius le estaba haciendo tener. Definitivamente él sabía exactamente donde dejar cada beso y cuando era el momento adecuado para ellos.

_También es mi primera vez  
pondré el Concierto de Aranjuez  
para relajarnos juntos...  
También es mi primera vez  
siente como tiemblo, ya ves  
tuve sexo mil veces  
pero nunca hice el amor_.

_  
_Se besaban intensamente y sus labios no se separaban, pero las manos de Sirius acariciaban la cintura y el vientre de Ginny. Ella estaba más relajada y se dejaba hacer. Estaba segura con Sirius y quería seguir sintiéndose en el cielo con cada beso, cada caricia proporcionada por él.

Sirius dejó de besarle para ver el perfecto cuerpo desnudo de Ginny. Esto hizo que ella se ruborizada fuertemente y que él riera ante esto.

_Despacio voy por tu cintura  
despacio y me detiene una duda,  
si es que realmente merezco  
robarme a la niña  
y regalarte a la mujer  
e inscribirme en tu ayer._

Él se acomodó entre las piernas flexionadas de ella sin dejar de besarla a cada segundo que pasaba. Era como si de eso dependiera su vida. Ella jugaba con el cabello de Sirius y acariciaba dulcemente su espalda. Sirius parecía sentir cada caricia en su alma y deseaba otra de esas dulces y tiernas caricias sobre él, con sus manos, con su alma diciéndole que lo amaba.

-Amor... Va a doler... al comienzo

-Lo sé. – Ambos hablaban agitados, entrecortados. – Pero... no... te detengas, por favor...

_También es mi primera vez  
pondré el Concierto de Aranjuez  
para relajarnos juntos..._

Sirius entró en ella lo más despacio y delicadamente posible. Ella apretó sus uñas contra la espalda de él y Sirius la abrazó hasta que el dolor pasara, al menos un poco. Cuando la presión de la espalda disminuyó Sirius la vio nuevamente. Estaba colorada y no era sonrojo. Estaba con los ojos cerrados y no era placer, tenía una gota en la mejilla y no era sudor.

-Lo siento mi vida.

-No importa – Dijo ella besándolo después.

_También es mi primera vez  
siente como tiemblo, ya ves  
tuve sexo mil veces  
pero nunca hice el amor_

Los movimientos eran sincronizados y perfectos. Sirius se sorprendió al ver que Ginny aprendía tan rápido. Las caderas se movían iguales y los gemidos de placer aumentaban cada vez más pero no les importaba el hecho de no haber hecho un hechizo silenciados.

Ambos se decían te amo en cada suspiro. Cada vez estaban más sudados pero eso no importaba tampoco. Solo ellos dos, en el acto más hermoso y puro de todos.

Ella abrazó la cadera de Sirius con sus piernas haciendo más presión sobre su cuerpo. Iban cada vez mas fuerte y más rápido, pronto ninguno aguantaría mucho más.

Los gritos de placer cada vez eran más fuertes y los movimientos más bruscos y rápidos. Hasta que finalmente Ginny gritó el nombre de Sirius tan fuerte como pudo y Sirius lo amortiguó con un beso.

-Te amo Ginny. – Dijo el chico entre sonrisas por el hecho de que aún tenían sus labios unidos.

-Yo también te amo mi vida. – Ginny besó a Sirius en los labios nuevamente.

Se acomodó junto al cuerpo sudado de Sirius y lo abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo.

-Linda, no voy a irme a ningún lado.

-Lo sé.

-¿Entonces porque esa fuerza? – Le dijo mientras acariciaba el cabello de ella.

-Porque cada vez que estoy feliz algo sucede... No importa, yo me entiendo. – Dijo al ver que Sirius ponía cara de no saber a que se refería.

_  
_. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

**Boni:** Gracias por el review y aquí tienes un nuevo capi espero que te guste como el resto un saludo grande.

**ophelia dakker:**bueno gracias por el cumplido, me alegro que te guste el fic y espero que sigas dejando tus reviews. Un saludo grande y esper oque hayas disfrutado de este capi.

**Ly de Black:**bueno sobre el tema de que si se quedan o no, aún lo estoy deliberando. Creo que sería muy complicado pero no se... dime que piensas al respecto, un saludo y espero que te haya gustado el capi.

**LadyVega:**La idea del Boggart la saqué especialmente del libro quinto de HP... me pareció una buena idea, además me sentí realmente mal cuando Molly comienza a ver esas imágenes del malvado Boggart ( jaja) con respecto a si le dirán o no, eso sucederá más adelante, quizá lo descubran ellos solos ¿no crees que sería bueno? Bueno espero que tus dudas se vayas aclarando a medida que publico un saludo gigante par ti

**amsp14: **gracias por el review, creo que tienes razón con respecto a Lily y James hubieran molestado en ese momento, pero bien, ya no importa... estoy segura que a partir de este momento comienzan a aclararse varios datos y los chicos comienza una nueva "aventura" con nuestras chicas... un beso grande y espero que hayas disfrutado del capi.

A TODOS GRACIAS POR LEER MI FIC ESTOY REALMENTE EMOCIONADA POR COMO VAN LAS COSAS Y AGRADECIDA DE VERAS POR LOS REVIEWS QUE ME HAN DEJADO.

LA CANCIÓN ES DE RICARDO ARJONA, "Primera Vez" Y ES UNA DE MIS CANCIONES PREFERIDAS Y CREÍ QUE SERÍA LINDO PONERLA EN ESTE MOMENTO.

UN SALUDO A TODOS Y ESPERO QUE DE VERDAD HAYAN DISFRUTADO DEL CAPÍTULO Y PROMETO ACTUALIZAR EL PROXIMO PRONTO.

UN SALUDO A TODOS

IVITA BLACK


	7. capitulo 7

Capítulo 7

-Hola a todos... muy buenos días tengan todas las personas de este maravillosos mundo que... – Sirius se detuvo. Había entrado al comedor de la casa de los Potter y se había encontró a Ginny, Hermione y el mismo director de Hogwarts hablando muy bajo y totalmente serios.

-Señor Black – Saludó el director. – Tenga usted también buenos día y feliz cumpleaños.

-Gracias, señor. – dijo aún algo confundido. Se retiró a la cocina y encontró al resto del grupo desayunando en silencio. ¿qué diablos pasó?

¿viste a Dumbledore?

-Si. Por eso la pregunta.

-Llegó hace como cinco minutos. Y pidió hablar con ellas. Me extraño mucho, pero Ginny ya estaba despierta y Hermione...

-Bajó con Remus – Terminó James la frase de su amigo con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-De todos modos ¿qué es lo que tenía que hablar con ellas dos? – preguntó Lily preocupada ¿Será algo sobre la casa? Quizá tengan que devolverla y no tienen donde vivir y...

-Lily, deja de ser tan pesimista ¿quieres?

-Lo siento Sirius.

La puerta se volvió a abrir y por ella entraron las chicas acompañadas por el director. Los chicos se pusieron de pie y el director les sonrió y luego les dijo que se sentaran

-Vamos chicos, estamos fuera del colegio, no tienen que tener tanta cosa conmigo – Dijo el hombre sin apartar su sonrisa de la boca.

-Disculpe señor... pero queríamos saber ¿qué eslo que hace aquí? – Preguntó James.

-Eso es simple, he venido a ver a sus amigas y porque no también a ustedes.

¿Nosotros?

-Sirius deja que hable – Le dijo Ginny que le tomó la mano y se sentó junto a él.

-Gracias, señorita Watson. – El hombre miró a todos los chicos y luego a Hermione que le preguntaba con la mirada. – Estoy realmente seguro señorita Granger.

De acuerdo... usted manda – Dijo con una sutil y débil sonrisa

-Bueno... antes que nada quiero hacerles saber acerca de algo que ha comenzado a ocurrir en el mundo mágico. – Tomó aire y continuó. – Hace algún tiempo, unos veinte años mas o menos terminó Hogwarts un muchacho muy fuerte y poderoso... sin embargo, este chico tenía en la mente otras ideas a las que yo o los demás teníamos en ese momento. No hace más de tres o cuatro años, ese mago volvió a aparecer. Se hace llamar Lord Voldemort, y sus ideales son en contra de los magos y brujas nacidos de padres Muggles. Los llamas "sangres sucias", contra los de "sangre impura" pero especialmente los muggles... este mago, tenebroso. Ha podido reclutar un grupo de fieles seguidores a estos ideales, poderosos magos y brujas de sangre pura que lo único que quieren es limpiar el mundo de los Muggles.

¿Por qué siento que mi familia está involucrada? – Dijo Sirius.

-el ministerio tiene un gran grupo que se encarga de este tipo de cosas, supongo que saben acerca de los Aurors. Sin embargo hay un grupo de personas que se unieron par hacerles frente a estos mortífagos, así se hacen llamar sus seguidores. Y se formó una orden, La Orden del Fénix

-He escuchado acerca de esa orden.

-Bien... lo que he venido a hacer aquí es hablar con ustedes de esto para que, para preguntarles si quieren pertenecer a la Orden.

-Yo no tengo problemas de entrar señor, pero le pido que deje de lado a Lily.

-Lo mismo digo para Ginny

-Y yo para Hermione.

-Chicos, no vale la pena hacerse los valientes con este tipo de cosas tan insignificantes... además, creo que la decisión es simplemente de cada uno... Ahora, quiero saber si están dispuesto a formar parte de esto... estoy seguro que cada uno de ustedes podrá aportar algo valioso a la Orden del Fénix.

-Bien. Yo estoy de acuerdo. Yo estoy dentro.

-También yo – Secundó James a Remus

-No se olviden de mi – Dijo Sirius.

-Mi gente está en peligro ¿Verdad? – Dijo Lily muy seria, recibiendo un simple asentimiento por parte Dumbledore – Entonces también entro.

-Genial. La reunión para la iniciación será el primer día de clases, después de la cena, deberán ir a mi despacho.

-Muy bien. – Dijo James serio. Ni Hermione ni Ginny se imaginaron a James tan serio como estaba, eso les hizo acordar tanto a Harry cuando se disponía a hacer algo.

* * *

_Dumbledore estaba sentado en su despacho. El silencio reinaba en aquella habitación. Rodeado de personas preocupados, nerviosos, incluso asustados. El director dio el permiso de entrada a la profesora McGonagall que estaba tan seria como el resto. Cuando finalmente cerró la puerta tras ella Dumbledore habló._

_-Ya que estamos todos aquí, creo que es hora de hablar de lo que pasó en el tren esta navidad._

_-Por favor director, díganos que ellas están bien – Dijo un Remus más envejecido y con el cabello mas canoso. Se veía que el tiempo había destrozado aquel rostro dulce y risueño de antaño._

_-Eso es lo que debemos explicar... más bien, debo explicar yo. – Dumbledore se frotó con la yema de los dedos sus ojos celestes y se acomodó lo mejor que pudo sus lentes de media luna. Sabía que debía esta explicación pero iba a ser muy difícil hacerlo. – Verán, lo que exactamente sucedió fue que ambas chicas, fueron transportadas al pasado._

_-Eso es imposible... solo se puede viajar al pasado con un giratiempo... – dijo Ron, preocupado._

_-No es imposible si se hace correctamente, o... por error. Ese ataque hace dos semanas, provocó por error el viaje en el tiempo. La suma y la unión de ciertos y determinados hechizos hizo que ambas chicas retrocedieran unos veinte años... ¿cómo sé exactamente los años? Es fácil, por ellas llegaron hace veinte años a Hogwarts explicándome el porqué se encontraban allí_

_-Pero hace veinte años yo estaba en sexto año y no recuerdo a nadie que haya llegado en esas fechas, recuerdo que Lily había quedado sola en su cuarto._

_-Lo que sucede es que tú, Remus y también Sirius, Lily, James incluso Peter, tuvieron un hechizo para olvidar completamente todo lo referido a ellas..._

_-Entonces quiero recordar que fue lo que pasó._

_-No creo que te convenga aún Remus... pero todo llega a su tiempo._

_La puerta fue golpeada nuevamente y por ella pasó Snape luego del permiso de Dumbledore._

_-Profesor. Los "invitados" ya están listo. – dijo con un evidente rostro de fiasco ¿quiere que los haga pasar?_

_-No Severus. Dígales que aún debo hablar con esta gente_

_-Muy bien – volvió a demostrar su evidente tono de odio y mirando a Harry fijamente se dirigió a la puerta y se salió de ella._

_¿qué invitados Profesor? – Preguntó Harry._

_-Eso es algo que descubrirán más adelante. Por ahora, necesito que se queden aquí porque debo explicarles lo que en verdad sucedió... verán. Eran las vacaciones de navidad cuando llegaron dos jovencitas al colegio. Se llamaban, indudablemente, Hermione Granger y Ginny Weasley. Ellas me contaron todo lo referente al motivo de este viaje. Nunca me dijeron que conocían a los merodeadores pero. Luego fui visitado pro la señorita Granger, que me explicó la situación de su amiga, y entonces decidí poner a ambas en el mismo curso. Sexto. Cuando fueron seleccionadas ambas para Gryffindor, me imaginé que algo sabían de todas las personas que se encontraban en ese mismo instante en el colegio. Y no me equivoqué. Poco después, ellas me pidieron que querían formar parte de la Orden del Fénix, argumentando que podían sernos de mucha ayuda, contando con que sabían quienes formarían la nueva generación de mortífagos, y poseían muchos conocimientos mas, de los cuales solo me enteré mucho después._

_Se acercaron mucho a mis mejores alumnos de Gryffindor y se hicieron inseparables, pero luego tuve que hacer algo de lo que me arrepentí toda la vida, hasta hoy... por un motivo que no podré darles a ninguno, tuve que hechizar a todos aquellos que conocieron a ambas chicas. Es por eso, querido Remus, que tu no tienes recuerdo alguno de ellas. Y creo que si te doy aquellos recuerdos que he sacado una vez de ti, podría lastimarte más de lo que hasta ahora te han lastimado._

_Verán. Les prometí a Hermione y a Ginny que no le diría a nadie sobre esto. Y que me haría cargo de la mejor forma posible._

_¿Y que pasó con ellas¿Dónde están ahora? – Preguntó Harry. Estaba preocupado por su mejor amiga y por su pequeña amiga también. No era el mismo sentimiento que tenía hacia las dos, ya que a Hermione la conocía desde mucho tiempo y compartió con ella al igual que con ron muchas cosas. Sin embargo Ginny era la hermana de Ron que había sido su amiga a partir de cuarto o quinto año suyo. Solo en ese tiempo comenzó a verla como una amiga..._

* * *

Hermione había vuelto a la casa que compartía con Ginny. Le había dicho que ella se encargaría de algunas cosas y que luego se reunirían para pasear por ahí. Al entrar, se dirigió al último cuarto del pasillo. Uno que siempre tenían bajo llave, uno que solo Ginny y Hermione podían abrir. Se acercó a la puerta y apuntó con la varita murmurando una frase 

-"Ábrete Sésamo" – La puerta instantáneamente desapareció para dejar lugar a un amplio lugar, casi tan grande como la sala común de Gryffindor. Tenía una mesa gigante a lo largo de la pared derecha, que contenía todo un equipo de alquimia altamente avanzado que habían logrado comprar. Libros de todo tipo de defensa y una estantería con algunos libros si títulos. Fotos, de sus queridos amigos sobre una pared. Todas aquellas cosas que habían traído en el baúl se encontraban allí. Pero el centro del lugar había una pequeña tarima, probablemente para entrenamiento. Pero había una pila de libros sobre una pequeña mesa cerca del gran ventanal. Eran diarios de cada una de las chicas. Ejemplares de El Profeta y El Quisquilloso. – Veamos. ¿Dónde lo dejé? Ha sí. – dijo acercándose a la mesa de alquimia donde había un libro abierto en la mitad. El libro rezaba "Hermione Granger, toda una vida" había sido el último regalo de cumpleaños de Harry. Era una especie de diario que trabajaba como un pensadero. Con solo tocarlo con la varita todo lo que había sucedido desde la última vez que lo había tocado se escribía y guardaba allí.

Tocó el libro con la varita y de ella salió una luz dorada muy bonita. De pronto, letras del mismo color, con una perfecta caligrafía se anotaban solas en aquellas páginas. Hermione leyó la último que se había terminado de escribir

-"... Fue aún mejor noche que la primera que pasé con Remus. Nos dijimos Te Amo más de un millón de veces y no me arrepiento de eso. No sé que me deparará el futuro pero estoy segura que lo enfrentaré con él."

Al terminar de releerlo Hermione guardó el libro en donde en resto de los diarios, notas y revistas estaban.

-Que comience la fiesta – Dijo para si misma y cerró la puerta para volver a encontrarse con todos en el Caldero Chorreante.

Cuando entró vio que Ginny la miraba con una sonrisa picara y Hermione asintió devolviéndole la sonrisa y haciendo que el rostro de Ginny se iluminara.

La decisión que tanto Ginny como Hermione tomaron, fue una de las mas difíciles de hacer, una que les cambiaría el futuro tal y como lo conocían. Esta decisión iba a hacer que las personas que conocieron en un tiempo cambiaran radicalmente y estaban dispuestas a lograrlo, no importara qué.

Ahora lo más importante era documentar todo lo que sabían que sucedería, y lo que estaba sucediendo ahora... debían tener cuidado en no cambiar todo tan de pronto.

El tiempo estaba pasando y ellas habían iniciado su plan maestro... el séptimo año fue uno de los más difíciles. Los EXTASIS, habían llegado y tenían que rendirlos con excelencia si querían tener un futuro próspero.

Las sesiones con la Orden comenzaron nuevamente ese año, pero ninguno de los recién llegados sabían que tanto Hermione como Ginny eran miembros de ella. Así lo habían pedido ellas y así se les concedió. Mientras que cumplían con misiones difíciles como decir que estaba bien o mal con respecto a los ataques o las retaguardias que realizaban. Se habían acercado mucho a aquellos que pertenecían a la Orden. Moody había comenzado a confiar en ellas bastante y hasta les comentaba sus ideas para los próximos ataques y ese tipo de cosas. De vez en cuando las chicas debían salir del colegio a media noche junto con algún miembro par cumplir una misión. Le mentían a sus amigos, pero eso era necesario. No sabían cuando Peter había decidido hacerse de traidor y por eso mantenían su distancia de él.

* * *

-Hay una forma de hacerlo – Le había dicho la sirena casi finales de curso a Hermione. Tetis y ella había hablado cada noche desde que habían vuelto y Hermione le contó acerca de lo que pensaban hace ella y Ginny

¿Lo hay, cual es?

-Pues no es fácil de conseguir. – La sirena estaba sobre una roca debajo de la una nueva. Hacía poco que la luna llena había pasado y gracias a la poción Remus se controlaba mucho más. Algo que quizá él le agradeció a Hermione pero tanto James como Sirius no.

-No importa.

-Hay un lugar mágico al norte de Inglaterra. Un castillo en ruinas, un lago mágico y una leyenda...

¿Leyenda? No entiendo.

-La dama del lago, ella es un ser inmortal que provee de información y poder a aquellos que se lo piden... pero deben entregar algo a cambio y ella decidirá si es conveniente darles lo que le piden o no.

-La dama de llago... un castillo en ruinas... ¿Camelot?

-Valla, eres muy rápida par entender las cosas.

-Y ¿Cómo puedo llegar allí? Y si es así que le pido.

-Primero debes procurar llegar a ella... el segundo paso es que ella se aparezca frente a ti... cuando llegues a lograr eso, debes entregarle algo que sea de valor

¿Oro, joyas?

-No, algo que sea de valor para ti. Algo que te sea difícil desprenderte.. cuanto más valioso más oportunidad tienes de que conceda tu petición... cuando ella haya aceptado, allí debes pedirle que te ayude a solucionar tu problema... si ella ve que eres sincera te ayudará de inmediato.

-Muy bien... Pero ahora debo saber como llegar allí.

-Yo te he dicho lo que sé.

-Gracias Tetis. Eres de gran ayuda.. prometo venir a verte en cuanto haya logrado algo ¿te parece?

-Si, me encanta tus visitas... y que tengas suerte con eso.

-Claro – Hermione vio como la sirena se sumergió en el lago nuevamente.

* * *

Al finalizar las clases de su último año, Hermione decidió irse a vivir a Francia, comenzaría sus estudios como futura jefa de la sección de animales peligrosos e incomprendidos del ministerio. Remus había querido acompañarla pero sus estudios eran distintos. Para ser profesor debía quedarse en Inglaterra, y aunque a ambos les costó aceptarlo, estaban dispuestos a verse cuantas veces fuera necesario. Por otro lado Sirius, junto a James y Lily habían optado por seguir la carrera de Auror. Y Ginny se decidió por la de sanadora que debía estudiar en la Escuela de Sanación de Alemania, que era reconocida como la más importante y prestigiosa de todas. 

Aunque ya habían terminado el colegio, el secreto de Ginny y Hermione de ser parte de Orden seguían en pie. Ahora más que nunca debían mantener sus asuntos fuera del conocimiento de Peter y por lo tanto de Voldemort.

Sin darse cuenta, los merodeadores y Lily volvieron al lugar de inicio solos, sin extranjeras entre ellos, y eso era lo que las chica querían. De esa forma ellas se encargarían de poner en marcha la última parte del plan. Para eso necesitaban la ayuda de Albus Dumbledore. Los ingredientes que el hermano de Dumbledore les había proporcionado les habían servido muy bien, pero Hermione había calculado mal, y el tiempo de terminado la poción iba a llevar mucho más que seis escasos meses.

Mientras que ellas se entretenían en sus estudios, Voldemort ya había hecho su aparición. Y no faltaría poco para que se lo conociera en todo el mundo mágico como el más temible de los magos oscuros.

_Querida Ginny, _

_Me alegro que hayas localizado el lugar... me da mucha esperanza saber que haremos algo bueno por Harry. Espero verte pronto para comenzar con esto..._

_No puedo escribirte más porque estoy en pleno estudio_

_Mucha suerte con lo tuyos y avísame cuando esté todo listo_

_Tu amiga que te quiere_

Hermione 

Ginny llevaba ya dos meses en Alemania, extrañaba mucho a todos, en especial a Sirius. Él le había escrito hacía un par de días diciéndole que en cuanto termine con los exámenes iría a verla. Por otro lado ella estaba muy bien en sus estudios. Pociones se le daba bien y estaba aprendiendo a hacerlo mejor. Estaba comenzando a gustarle la alquimia y pensar que cuando tenía a Snape de profesor solía odiarla y hacer todo mal.

Un cabello colorado caminaba por un largo pasillo en la planta baja, rodeado de columnas que daban al campus de la universidad. Tenía en sus manos la carta de Hermione que acababa de leer y un par de libros para la siguiente clase que sería dentro de quince minutos.

-Hallo, Feuerhaar (hola pelirroja)– Un chico rubio de ojos celestes y piel blanca apareció junto ella y la tomó e la cintura y le dijo un beso en la mejilla

¿Vas a decirme que quiere decir? – Preguntó ella con una sonrisa y caminando junto al muchacho

-Nein – Sonrió el muchacho ¿dónde ibas?

-A clase Franz. ¿no deberías hacer lo mismo?

-Estoy en camino, lieb (linda). ¿cómo estas hoy?

-Bien ¿no se nota?

¿La verdad? Te noto distraída. Fíjate que he venido gritándote hasta que te alcancé

-Es que no te escuché.

-Si, de eso me di cuenta.. ¿terminaste el ensayo de Waiskem?

-Si ¿tu?

-Ajá. Y que bueno que lo hiciste, porque tengo la obligación de llevarte a una fiesta al estilo alemana.

¿Te obligaron a llevarme?

-No. Yo estoy decidido a llevarte, aunque sea obligándote.

-Ja – rió ella. ¿dónde y cuando?

-Es esta noche, y en el departamento Delta Gamma

-Mmm no sé. ¿quién irÿ

-No sé. Creo que... todos. – Dijo él sonriéndole. – Te veo allí Feuerhaar (pelirroja)

-Está bien. Nos vemos. – El chico volvió a darle un beso en la mejilla desapareció pro uno de las puertas a las clases del primer piso. – Mejor me apuro o no llego.

* * *

Hermione estaba en la gigantesca biblioteca de la universidad en Francia. Parecía que tenía una cantidad de libros infinitos porque nunca llegabas a terminar el corredor. Sentada en una de las mesas de madera alumbrada con un candelabro Hermione leía un libro y tomaba nota de varias cosas de aquel libro. 

-Mon chère – Dijo la voz de un muchacho de cabellos oscuros y ojos miel. ¿qué haces aquí solita?

-Estudio Fracois ¿tu que haces? Se suponía que tenías partido de Quidditch.

-Lo tengo, pero quiero que vengas a verme

-La verdad lo siento, pero quiero terminar esto lo antes posible para Madame Coccot

-Pero eran tres pergaminos no cinco.

-Me gusta hacerlo completo, además eran "como mínimo" tres pergamino.

-tu es charmeur (eres un encanto). Vamos que quiero que veas lo que es un jugador de verdad

-Dudo que seas como Harry - Murmuró ella para sí.

¿Has jugado alguna vez? – Le pregunto el muchacho que tenía a Hermione tomada del brazo caballerosamente

-No. Pero he visto jugar a muchos amigos míos.

-Ya veo. Pero tu nunca te has subido a una escoba y experimentar lo que se siente.-No, en realidad prefiero experimentarlo desde el suelo firme.

-Vamos Mon chère.. es tiempo que veas a un experto como yo.

-Si, como sea. Vamos así podré terminar el ensayo.

Hermione estaba sentada en una de las gradas de la universidad. Miraba como Francois volaba de un lado a otro atrapando la Quaffle. Se aburría sobre manera, siempre le había gustado ver a Harry jugar, y a Ron hasta incluso a Ginny volando tras la Quaffle, pero esto era aburrido. En demasía aburrido.

Finalmente sonó el silbato de final del juego, el equipo de Francois había ganado pero no había atrapado la Snitch. Bajó contenta de que ese martirio haya terminado cuando el muchacho se acercó a ella.

-précieuse (preciosa) espera quiero preguntarte algo

¿qué es?

-Me preguntaba.. hoy habrá una cena en mi casa. Ya sabes que mi familia es de la 'haute société ennuyeuse' (aburrida alta sociedad)– Hermione sonrió. – Es por eso que te quería pedir si querías venir conmigo... solo será una o dos horas y luego te prometo que te recompenso con lo que sea – Hermione miró el cielo y luego de pensarlo aceptó "Que podría pasar" pensó. – Genial, te debo una grande – Acto seguido le besó la mejilla. – Pasaré por ti a las ocho ¿esta bien?

-Claro... pero solo una o dos horas no mas que mañana debo estudiar

-Claro que sí, nos vemos esta noche.

* * *

Ginny vestía una pollera hasta la rodilla con volados, de color azul oscuro y una musculosa negra muya apretada la cuerpo. Unas botas que le llegaban hasta los tobillos y su cabello en una coleta alta. Su compañera de cuarto también iba a la fiesta así que, cuando ambas estuvieron listas salieron del lugar caminando. No estaban lejos del departamento Delta Gamma, solo a una cuadra dentro del Campus así que caminaron hasta allí, de todos modos, esa era la hora en que todos los estudiantes salían a divertirse en viernes por lo que parecía ser un día de clases pero de noche. 

¿Franz te dijo que estaría allí? – Le preguntó una muchacha de cabellos castaños y enrulado y ojos negros como la noche

-Así es Ivana... – Ginny meditó las palabras ¿Tu sientes algo por él?

-No.. claro que no. – La muchacha parecía estar algo nerviosa y sus mejillas se pusieron colorada – Yo estoy de novia con su mejor amigo

-Ok rusita... – Le dijo en forma de broma ya que, evidentemente, Ivana era rusa

-Pero a él le gustas tú, Ginevra.

-Pero no me ha dicho nada... lo dudo.

-No dudes algo así querida... él es muy obvio contigo...

-Vamos, no creo que sea tan así, además yo tengo novio... y estoy enamorada de él. No creo que Franz pretenda algo sabiendo que yo estoy en pareja ¿no?

-Nunca se sabe que esperar de un hombre... además, no conoce a tu novio, quizá piense que te lo has inventado o no sé... además, si no lo ves es como si no estuviera... – Ginny se paró en seco. ¿era eso lo que Franz pensaba debía aclarar este asunto urgentemente.

-Si es eso, pues entonces le haré entender como son las cosas... vamos Ivana, que no falta mucho.

Allí estaba Franz con unos amigos en la puerta del lugar. Tenían latas de cerveza, al parecer muggles. Eso no le gustó mucho. Estaba muy conciente que no resistía mucho la cerveza muggle o cualquier otra bebida alcohólica referente a ellos. Y el único que podía controlarla era Sirius.

-Ivana no dejes que pruebe la bebida muggle

¿Por qué es eso?

-Te lo digo por si no quieres pasar un mal rato – Ginny le sonrió y entró. Afortunadamente no era la única bebida que había. Había licor de duende que necesitabas tomar muchísimo para poder sentirte ebria, y también habían un barril de cerveza de mantequilla...Ginny se sintió más tranquila.

A los pocos segundos sintió que alguien la tomaba de la cintura. Y le besaba la mejilla

-Franz ¿cómo estás?

-sehr gut (muy bien), nunca creí que me gustaría tanto la cerveza muggle..

-Deberías no tomar mucho.. esta de verdad te pone ebrio con un poco.

-No te preocupes, tengo resistencia... ¿bailamos? – Le dijo tomándola de la mano y llevándola a donde había varias parejas.

-Oye Franz ¿Yo te gusto? – Al parecer Ginny había cometido un error porque el muchacho le sonrió y luego de asentir la besó desesperadamente. "no besa tan mal, pero Sirius es mil veces mejor que él" – Espera – Le dijo cuando se separó el chico por falta de aire

-etwas ist falsch? (sucede algo) – Le preguntó el chico. Al verlo confundido Ginny entendió lo que le dijo.

-Escucha... No es que no me gustes o nada por el estilo, solo que tengo un novio...

¿Estas segura que no me prefieres a mi esta noche?

-Totalmente Franz. De verdad estoy enamorada de Sirius... y yo creí que solo éramos amigos...

¿amigos? No quiero ser Freunde (amigos). Yo quería ser algo mas contigo...

-Lo siento

-Está bien... – Franz siguió bailando con Ginny hasta que ella rompió el silencio. – Te aseguro que no voy a darme por vencido...

Ginny creyó no escuchar ese comentario y poco después se dirigió a tomar algo de bebida mágica

* * *

Hermione estaba mirándose al espejo. No se veía tan mal, tenía un vestido largo de color azul marino, que brillaba con la luz. Era algo ajustado al cuerpo y terminaba en punta de costado derecho, mientras que se amarraba por detrás del cuello en un par de cintas. El cabello lo tenía arreglado en perfectos bucles pequeños recogidos con dos hebillas del mismo color del vestido. 

La puerta sonó y Hermione fue a abrirla. Ella tenía un pequeño departamento e el campus de la universidad mágica y agradecida no lo compartía con nadie.

-Mon ami te ves fantástica. ¿nos vamos?

-Tu también te ves bien Francois... – Dijo ella saliendo del departamento. ¿cómo iremos?

-Iremos en un carruaje que se utilizan en estas fiestas...

-Ya veo.

Pronto la fiesta había comenzado y Hermione notó como todos la miraban de arriba abajo. No estaba mal vestida, eso seguro. Estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de fiestas ya que sus padres eran de la alta sociedad Inglesa muggle. Pero se sentía fuera de lugar.

-Francois, celui qui est la dame qui accompagne? (quien es la dama que te acompaña) – Preguntó un hombre vestido con una túnica negra muy elegante.

-Hermione.. él es mi padre, Francois Zawn, Hermione Granger, mi padre

-il est un plaisir de le connaître (es un placer conocerlo) – Dijo Hermione un tanto colorada. Ella sabía varios idiomas, entre ellos el francés.

-il a classe et sait français (tiene clase y sabe francés) – Sonrió el padre del chico. Hermione se sonrojó y el hombre la observó¿Es compañera de mi hijo? – Preguntó esta vez en el idioma de ella

-Si. Nos conocimos en el campus.

-Es de Hogwarts padre – Le dijo el muchacho.

-Ya veo. Mi querido Dumbledore sabe enseñar

-Es un excelente director señor. Y estoy orgullosa de haber estado bajo su tutela.

-charmeur, simplement charmeur (encantadora, simplemente encantadora)– El hombre se alejó dejando a un sonriente Francois y a una colorada Hermione.

-No sabía que supieras hablar francés.

-Si. Mis padres viajaron por varias partes del mundo y yo con ellos. Debía aprender a comunicarme.

-Ya veo. ¿ y que otros idiomas sabes?

-Se Alemán, español y portugués

-Valla, eres una caja de sorpresas... ¿qué más sabes?

-No tienes ni idea. – Dijo para sí y ambos se encaminaron a un balcón a tomar algo de fresco.

. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

**LadyVega:**espero que este capítulo te haya gustado... ahora comienza la odisea de los chicos para descubrir la verdad... por otro lado, Sirius no pudo haberle dicho nada Ginny, porque no lo recordaba, solo algo como muy lejano... continua leyendo y espero de verdad que dejes un review para ver como voy, aunque parece ser que te ha gustado la historia y eso me agrada. Un beso

**ophelia dakker: **me alegro que te guste la historia y espero que te haya gustado el capi, un saludo y suerte

**MarIaNaBlackforever:**no te preocupes por el review anterior, solo pido que dejes uno ahora jaja... a pesar de que Sirius sea un mujeriego que quiere decir que sea un adúltero ¿no? Jaja es que lo amo tanto que no podría haberlo hecho hacer tal cosa... espero que te agrade este capi, un beso

**Boni:**me contenta que solo dejes de estudiar para leer el fic jajaja, solo procura dejar un review, aunque sea pequeñito para saber que aún sigues la historia y no me enojo jaja, un saludo grande y estudia mucho je

**amsp14:**espero que ahora no se te haya enredado tanto con los tiempos, ya sabes, los recuerdos y todo eso. Espero te guste el capi, un beso grande

**Paulygranger: **aquí el capi, espero lo hayas disfrutado, un saludo grande

**luna-wood:**no debes preocuparte por la maldita rata rastrera porque no creo que cumpla su cometido jajajaja, a otra cosa, gracias por el review, y me alegro que te haya gustado el fic... con respecto a lo DESI ellas volverán o no eso ya se vera pro ahora están en el pasado y al parecer la pasan bien jajajaj. un saludo grande

GRACIAS A TODOS POR LOS REVIEWS... ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO Y NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS OPINIONES LUEGODE TERMINAR DE LEER, SE LOS AGRADEZCO MUCHISIMO, UN BESO Y UN ABRAZO A TODOS Y GRACIAS NUEVAMENTE

IVITA BLACK


	8. capitulo 8

Capítulo 8

Ginny finalmente había terminado de rendir el último examen de ese año... estaba cansada, sí. Pero lo que vendría ahora iba a ser peor y debía estar preparada. Releyó la carta que había escrito a la hora del almuerzo. Estaba lista para mandarse pero era probable que fuera interceptada y se había esmerado en que pareciera una inocente carta.

_Abuelo,_

_Las cosas estás bien. Los exámenes fueron difíciles pero no tuve problema alguno... conocí un grupo de persona muy simpáticas que de seguro te encantaría conocer, supongo que son de tu mismo tipo, por lo que no creo que haya ningún problema. Estaré de vacaciones en el norte de Inglaterra este verano con una amiga así que no podré estar contigo estas vacaciones... a parte de esto no hay novedades, solo espero que por allá esté todo bien, cualquier cosa hazme saber y regresaré de mis vacaciones._

_Te quiere Ginny_

Si, era lo más normalmente posible en una carta de la Orden del Fénix y estaba segura que Dumbledore la entendería sin problemas.

Suspiró y cerró el sobre con la carta dentro. Acto seguido se dirigió a la lechucería y envió la carta a su ex director de Hogwarts, y otra a su mejor amiga.

* * *

Hermione estaba sentada en su escritorio del departamento, mirando pro a ventana que estaba frente a ella. Sobre el escritorio una carta de perfecta caligrafía. Hermione suspiró al leer la carta...

_Pap�, _

_Te extraño mucho y me gustaría poder volver a Londres lo antes posible, pero quede con una amiga que iría al norte de Inglaterra porque tiene allí su familia. Los exámenes se terminaron y no hubo problema alguno. Hay unas cuantas personas muy simpáticas aquí, y me parece ser que son de buena familia, como Francois Zawn. Su hijo, Francois Zawn segundo es compañero mío. Y parecen ser de una familia mágica muy importante aquí en Francia. _

_De todos modos, espero verte pronto y cualquier cosa con mamá me avisas y me regreso enseguida._

_Te quiere tu hija_

Terminó de leer la carta y comenzó a pensar en un joven de cabellos castaños y ojos dorados. Suspiró cansada. La noche anterior había terminado la luna llena y se sintió muy mal al no poder haber estado con Remus.

Tomó otro papel de su escritorio, una pluma y destapó el tintero.

_Querido Remus,_

_Espero que todo esté bien. Me siento muy mal al no poder estar contigo en estos momentos tan importantes pero es que se ha hecho imposible... pero prometo que en cuanto vuelva nos veremos y no dejare de estar contigo ni un solo momento de nuestro tiempo juntos. _

_Quiero que sepas que te amo y que no dejo de pensar en ti ni un solo momento. _

_Que te extraño con locura y que me encantaría dejar de decir tantas cursilerías juntas pero no puedo..._

_Espero vernos muy pronto... _

_Te amo_

_Hermione_

Sonrió cerrando el segundo sobre, para encaminarse a la lechucería para la entrega de ambas cartas. Luego salió de allí y comenzó a armar el bolso para su viaje al norte de Inglaterra. Esta vez tenía que estar con sus cinco sentidos bien abiertos para saber que debía hacer y que decir. Ginny había sido de gran ayuda, había logrado conseguir el lugar y un translador para llegar. Solo debía llegar a Alemania con otro translador que le tenían preparado en la oficina de translados mágicos. Pronto conseguiría salvar a los que más amaban y no se arrepentirían de nada.

Una lechuza la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Era una lechuza pequeña, como Pig, y de color negro azabache. Hermione tomó la carta y la leyó. Era una nota muy corta... que decía "todo listo, vente ahora"

-Genial. – Dijo para si misma. Tomó el baúl y se dirigió al área de corresponsales y allí le entregaron el translador. Minutos más tarde estaba parada en la puerta del campus de la Universidad Mágica de Sanadores en Alemania.

Comenzó a caminar y no dejaba de oír esos estúpidos comentarios de los chicos cuando ven a una muchacha que les gusta o llama la atención.

-passen Sie dieses kostbare Mädchen... warum Sie nicht mit mir kommen auf, schön? (miren a esta preciosa muchacha… ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo, Hermosa?) – Dijo un muchacho de piel blanca, ojos celestes y cabello rubio.

-vergessen Sie es, es würde sein die letzte Sache, die ich tun würde, aber Dank (olvídalo, sería lo último que haría, pero gracias) – Respondió ella con aires de suficiencia buscando a su vez el departamento de Ginny.

Finalmente la encontró y se encaminó con paso ligeros hasta allí. En la puerta estaba su amiga pelirroja platicando una muchacha de cabello negro. Al verla, Ginny se puso de pie y salió corriendo a abrazar a su amiga del alma.

-Mione llegaste bien. Cuanto me alegro. – Decía ella sonriendo y recibiendo de respuesta una sonrisa de parte de la castaña. – Ven, quiero presentarte a mi compañera de departamento. Ivana ella es Mione, mi mejor amiga. Mione ella es Ivana

-Un placer – Respondió Hermione extendiendo la mano a lo que la rusa contestó de igual forma.

-Ginny, mira. Aquí viene tu pretendiente. – Sin duda, al voltear ambas observaron venir al mismo chico que hacía instantes había intentado flirtear con Hermione.

¿Lo conoces?

-Pues sí. – Dijo Ginny algo desanimada

-Ginny, Ivana... reichlich (preciosa) – Dijo refiriéndose a Hermione. – Valla, conocen a la recién llegada.

-Franz, ella es Mione, Mione... Franz. ¿vamos? – Dijo Ginny un tanto apresurada.

-Hey¿por qué tanta prisa¿acaso te vas con tu novio estas vacaciones? – Dijo el chico obviamente con sarcasmo. Hermione miró a Ginny y observó en sus ojos un pedido de ayuda.

-Pues, por supuesto que no– Respondió Hermione al instante. – Nos vamos solas. Las vacaciones más impresionantes y obviamente las últimas de soltería antes que mi amiga aquí se casé ¿verdad Gin? – El rostro tanto de Franz como el de Ivana se pusieron pálidos

-Por supuesto. ¿qué otra cosa podría hacer? – Acto seguido ambas entraron al departamento y de allí al cuarto de Ginny. – Mione me salvaste.

-Aún no cantes victoria... ¿tienes el translador?

-Sí. Está en esa caja – Dijo señalando una caja junto a un bolso hecho.

-bien, entonces en cuanto termines de hacer el bolso nos vamos.

-Mione. Me siento mal por no pasar las vacaciones con Sirius – Dijo Ginny con algo de tristeza.

-Si, yo siento igual con respecto a Remus

¿qué crees que estén haciendo?

-No lo sé... le escribí una carta

-Espero que no le hayas puesto a donde vamos y porqué.

-Olvídalo. Nunca haría algo así... solo lo hice para que no se preocupe y sepa algo de mí.

-Si, yo tengo escrita una carta para Sirius pero no sé si enviarla.

-Hazlo Gin. De otra forma no estarás del todo aquí.

-Está bien. Antes de irnos iremos a la lechucería y enviaremos la carta

* * *

Los miembros de la Orden se encontraban reunidos por una de las tantas reuniones con respecto a Voldemort. Entre ellos se encontraban los merodeadores y Lily Evans sentados en la mesa tomando algo de café puesto que era casi media noche y el sueño empezaba a llamar.

-Muy bien... creo que todos saben el porque de esta reunión... – Pero Dumbledore fue interrumpido por cuatro lechuzas que entraban a la gran habitación que se hallaba detrás del salón comedor. Dos de esas cartas fueron a él, las otras dos fueron a un par de muchachos algo somnolientos.

Dumbledore leyó las cartas y sonrió. Para luego ver a Remus y Sirius que habían sido los destinatarios de las otras dos cartas.

¿De quien es la carta? – Preguntó Lily a Remus

-Es de Hermione, dice que terminó los exámenes pero que todavía no puede volver.

¿Y esa Padfoot? – Dijo James.

-Es de Ginny. Dice lo mismo que la de Remus... y otras cosas que no puedo decir en frente de todos. – Sonrió pícaro. Remus se ruborizó al saber a que se refería pues Hermione le había dicho también unas cosas que no podía decir al público.

-Albus ¿qué dicen las cartas? – Preguntó Moody a su amigo. El director rápidamente le entregó las cartas al auror y éste las leyó a prisa. Luego levantó la mirada y asintió. – Hestia – Dijo mirando a la muchacha

-Dime Moody

-Investiga a Francois Zwan y su hijo "Junior"

-Claro. – La muchacha tomó nota del pedido y luego volvió a prestar atención a lo que Albus Dumbledore estaba por decir.

-Como iba diciendo, es necesario que haya competo compromiso y autocontrol en este asunto. Voldemort está tomando muchas ventajas y tiene demasiados seguidores hasta el momento. Y estoy segur oque tendrá aún más... no quiero ser pesimista, pero creemos que como ustedes fueron miembros de la Orden, también es posible que haya ex alumnos recién graduados que formen parte de los mortífagos... hay que tener cuidado y estar seguros que no estamos perdiendo posición y fuerza...

-Disculpe director – Dijo Peter un tanto ruborizado y temblando – Pero creo que ya estamos perdiendo fuerzas contra el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

-Wormtail. Deja de ser pesimista y pon un poco de buena fe... – Le retó Remus.

-Remus tiene razón. Hay que impedir que nuestras fuerzas flaqueen en este último momento. Hay que saber que Voldemort no está aún con todo el poder pero no dudo en que lo alcance pronto.

-Lo que necesitamos en vigilancia... se les entregará un sobre a cada miembro y se encargarán de vigilar ese lugar y a esas personas... pero lo más importante es que no debe saber nadie a quien vigilan, ni siquiera entre ustedes.

-Ustedes lo sabrán.

-Solo Dumbledore y yo lo sabemos, para el resto es "sorpresa" – Dijo Moody con un movimiento de los dedos acentuando la palabra sorpresa. – Ahora, allí está toda la información que necesitan saber. Creemos que Voldemort intenta atacar puntos específicos del mundo muggle y darle donde más le duele al ministerio y a los que se oponen a su voluntad de terrorista estúpido.

-Alastor.

-Lo siento se me escapó... así que ya saben ALERTA PERMANENTE – Dijo haciendo que los presentes pegaran un salto de sorpresa ante el cambio de tono

* * *

Ginny y Hermione caminaban por tierra de nadie, totalmente despoblada, fría y seca. Llevaban con ellas un mapa y un poco de comida y bebida caliente.

-Que agradable es el clima inglés. Si no llueve, hay neblina y si no nieva y todo simplemente en verano – Se quejó Ginny sentándose en una piedra junto a un precario fuego que habían hecho en lo que parecía se un viejo y muerto bosque.

-Ya Gin, tu pesimismo me asusta ¿cuanto falta?

-Según el mapa no debería de faltar mas de uno o dos kilómetros hacia el norte – Ginny volvió a bufar – Genial, más al norte.

Era de noche y el frío era insoportable. Hermione convocó una carpa con calefacción y así pudieron reparar un poco el frío del norte de Inglaterra. De mañana, comieron un plato de cereales acompañadas con una buena taza de café bien caliente para emprender nuevamente el viaje.

Cuando la pequeña pelirroja ya iba a quejarse nuevamente Hermione ahogó un grito de alegría y corrió hacia un descampado lleno de viejas construcciones. Ginny no entendió muy bien su alegría hasta que vio a donde se dirigía puesto que ella estaba más atrás que Hermione.

Un gran lugar lleno de ruinas yacía frente a ellas en un amplio descampado. Parecían ser paredes muy antiguas y desgastadas, deterioradas por decirlo de algún modo. Pero se notaba perfectamente que en aquel lugar había estado el majestuoso castillo del Rey Arturo, definitivamente estaban en Camelot.

El castillo era muy parecido a Hogwarts y cuando Ginny quiso hacer esa observación Hermione se le antepuso para decirle que Hogwarts estaba hecho por el mismo arquitecto de la época de Arturo. La puerta de madera estaba rota y apenas había fragmentos de lo que alguna vez fue la puerta de entrada al castillo. Al entrar pudieron ver un amplio lugar lleno de restos de madera, flechas y armaduras.

¿por donde? – Preguntó Hermione.

-No lo sé. Por lo que pude averiguar... el lago se puede ver desde la torre más alta, que es donde encuentra la mesa redonda de Arturo.

-Entonces veamos – Hermione levantó la vista a todas y cada una de las torres altísimas del lugar. ¿Será esa? – Preguntó señalando la que estaba directamente frente a la entrada

-Supongo. ¿Vamos?

-Si.

Se encontraron con una gran escalinata y una puerta que a pesar de estar tan deteriorada como el resto del castillo, se podía ver perfectamente el escudo de Camelot, los tres aros entrelazados. Extrañamente la puerta estaba muy bien cerrada y tuvieron que abrirla con un hechizo.

Ambas saltaron por el asombro al ver el lugar por dentro. Estaba en perfectas condiciones... los muebles en sus lugares, los cuadros y candelabros estaban bien ubicados. Nada faltaba. Se dirigieron a una puerta más pequeña pensando que ella las llevaría a la escalera en forma de caracol para subir la siguiente piso... en lugar de eso se encontraron con una mesa tan larga como las del salón comedor de Hogwarts. El techo, todo era exactamente igual solo que había solo una mesa y el cielo raso no estaba encantado. Había banderines de colores dorado y escarlata y por todos lados pinturas de leones.

¿Arturo habrá sido de Gryffindor? – Preguntó con un evidente tono de bruma

-Puede ser.. pero no sé si él asistió. Quizá nunca tuvo poderes mágicos – Hermione se acercó a la mesa y se sorprendió nuevamente al notar que la mes estaba puesta perfectamente para una cena de gala. Cada sitio tenía su plato y su vaso. Jarras de bebida, seguramente vino, un fuentes de comida y frutas. El mantel estaba demasiado gris y todo lleno de telarañas y pelusas

-busquemos las escaleras.

-Creo que son esas – Dijo Ginny señalando una escalera grande, seguramente doble, que subía en forma recta y luego doblaba hasta el segundo piso.

Cuando las escaleras se terminaron ellas volvieron a encontrarse con otra puerta muy parecida a la de la entrada sol oque esta vez estaba el escudo de Camelot grabado en oro macizo.

Empujaron la puerta y se encontraron con una mesa redonda como para doce personas, todos los asientos iguales y en cada respaldo descansaba un escudo distinto. Detrás de uno de los asientos había un amplio ventanal redondo. Sin dudarlo las dos chicas se acercaron a él y vieron hacia el paisaje.

-Mira allí hay un lago,

-Sí. Se parece al del colegio... ya sé que esta basado en el mismo tipo. – Agregó Ginny cuando vio que Hermione la miraba con el rostro de "nunca me prestan atención cuando hablo"

-mira la roca junto al lago

-Parece que tiene algo brillante en ella.

-No es "algo brillante" Ginny, es Excalibur

-Ah – dijo Ginny aún un poco confundida

bajaron por donde subieron y salieron al terreno donde se suponía que estaba el lago. A los pocos minutos contemplaban la belleza de la espada tan famosa y poderosa. Tenía su filo perfectamente brillante y liso, brillaba el olor plata de él sin nombrar las pequeñas piedras rojas y blancas que adornaban el mango.

Ginny intentó acercarse par observarla mejor y luego volteó para hacerle una pregunta a Hermione...

¿cuál es la historia?

¿No la sabes?

-Pues no.

-Pues... – Hermione se sentó cerca de la piedra y mirándola comenzó a explicarle mas o menos las historia. – Se dice que el rey Uther, se enamoró de la esposa de uno de sus caballeros, Gorlois. Pero este muere en batalla y Uther se casa con Ygraine, la viuda... Merlín... ayudó a Uther a que se casara con ella y a cambio pidió que el primer hijo que tuviesen se le sea entregado...

¿Merlín?

-Así es. A su vez, Merlín recibe al niño, Arturo. Y se lo entrega a un tal Hector para que lo críe y cuide junto con su hijo Kay. Poco después el rey Uther muere y Merlín, al tener poder sobre le reino les dice que dios había dado un señal para que se sepa a quien ha escogido como su sucesor el rey muerto. Y así aparece frente a la catedral una piedra con la espada del rey clavada en ella, y dice que solo el verdadero y futuro rey puede sacarla.

-Arturo – Dijo Ginny

-Así es. El muchacho se convirtió en rey... tuvieron muchas batallas y él las había ganado todas... se dice también que una vez paseando por el lago, una mano saliente de allí le entregó un espada a la que la leyenda llama Excalibur. Luego se enamora de una joven muy hermosa llamada Ginebra a quien hace su esposa.

-Valla, como yo.

-Si. Pero resulta que la reina se enamora de uno de los caballeros, el favorito de Arturo, Lancelot. Y se convierten en amantes y a su vez Arturo se convierte en el amante de Morgana, su media hermana. De la relación que nace el único heredero de Arturo, Mordred...

-Valla aventuras que pasaban allí ¿no?

-Ja.. lo peor es que Lancelot tenía un hijo que no era de la reina y que se encontraba formando parte de los caballeros de la mesa. Luego deciden ir todos a buscar el Santo Grial... pero Arturo se entera de la traición de la reina y decide condenarla a muerte. Lancelot se entera de ello, y huye pero regresa para rescatar a la reina y ponerla a salvo. Arturo comienza una gran batalla contra los romanos que quieren quitarle el trono y su pueblo... mientras que su hijo y sobrino Moldred se confabula con Lancelot para tomar el trono. Por l oque Arturo regresa y se enfrente a su hijo logrando su muerte y quedando él muy mal herido

¿Y luego que pasó?

-Luego, se dice que Morgana lo llevó a la isla de Avalon para que muriera allí. Y antes de hacerlo manda quearrogena Excalibur en el lagopero la misma mano la toma y la devuelve al lago de donde salió la primera vez.

-La dama del lago

-Supongo.

-Valla historia – Ginny se puso de pie ¿cómo crees que debemos llamar a la dama del lago?

-No lo sé. – Hermione vio como Ginny se acercaba a la espada y extendía la mano... cuando estaba a punto de tocarla una luz salió del fondo del lago y luego una fuerte oleada y de la nada una mujer vestida de blanco y de extrema belleza

-No toquéis la espada del rey Arturo. Está bajo mi protección y si lo hacéis estaríais bajo una eterna maldición.

¿Es esta la espada Exalibur? – Preguntó Hermione. Recibiendo solo un asentimiento de la dama – Solo vinimos a pedirle un favor señora – Intervino Hermione

¿qué tipo de favor queréis pedirme?

-necesitamos que usted...

-Queréis que os ayude a reparar algo que aún no va a suceder... pero eso es imposible...

¿por qué? – preguntó Ginny.

-Porque, no puedo controlar el tiempo y el destino...

-Solo tiene que decirnos como impedir que ciertas personas mueran...

-Para ello solo se necesita un hechizo...

¿cuál?

-No puedo deciros... no me corresponde

¿A quien entonces? – Pero la dama no respondió. ¿qué es lo quiere que le demos a cambio?

-Nada...

¿Nada¿entonces no va a decirnos nada?

-Solo puedo deciros que no es a mí a quien deben de interrogar.

¿A quien?

-A Merlín.

-Pero él ha muerto hace ya muchísimo tiempo...

-Un mago de ese calibre no puede morir

¿Entonces está vivo?

-Se podría decir...

¿Dónde?

-Pues en el castillo – Dijo señalando el lugar de donde habían venido

-El castillo está deshabitado.

-Probar de nuevo... – La mujer comenzó a entrar nuevamente en el agua – Buscar más allá de lo que sus ojos pueden ver. – Y el agua logró mojarlas con la pequeña salpicadura que provocó la dama del lago al entrar nuevamente el agua.

¿Te dije alguna vez que odio los acertijos?

-No – dijo Hermione sin dejar de ver por donde había desaparecido la mujer.

-Pues ahora lo sabes. – Dijo molestas caminando hacia el castillo nuevamente pero pegó un grito que hizo voltear a Hermione. Sin dejar de ver a lo alto del ventanal hizo señas para que Hermione se acercara – Dime por favor que no ves a nadie en el ventanal. – el sonoro asombro de Hermione hizo que Ginny se sintiera mas asustada.

Un hombre de unos veintitantos años estaba mirando pro el ventanal. Llevaba las típicas ropas de la época y una espada en la funda de su cinturón.

-Vamos, ahora – Ordenó Hermione. Acto seguido salió corriendo a donde se encontraba aquel hombre. Comenzó a subir las escaleras nuevamente seguida de cerca de Ginny pero la puerta estaba cerrada – ¿no dejamos la puerta abierta?

-Creo que sí.

* * *

Ambas empujaron la puerta a la vez, abriéndola de par en par. Allí parado de espaldas a ella estaba el mismo hombre, ahora de más cerca se podían ver los rasgos. Alto, y fornido pero delgado. Se veía muy atlético, y el cabello era oscuro. El hombre tenía un de sus manos detrás, en su espalda y la otra sobre el ventanal.

-Con su permiso mi ladies – Dijo un hombre detrás de ellas. Las dos chicas se asustaron al ver que no había solo uno, sino unos cuantos hombres que querían entrar en la sala. Era de contextura alta y fornida. De ojos celestes y cabello castaño. Cargaba un espada sostenida en su cinturón y vestía una de esas armaduras del siglo XV (bien al estilo rey Arturo, la película)

¿Perdón? – Dijo Ginny recorriendo al caballero e arriba abajo.

-Queremos pasar y ustedes no nos dejan – Dijo otro hombre. Vestía de la misma forma pero tenía el cabello oscuro y los ojos grises.

-Bors. No debes tratar de esa forma a tan hermosas damas. – Un tercer hombre dijo desde la puerta. Apoyando un brazo en el puerta con ambos brazos cruzados y una sonrisa de medio lado. El cabello le caía en largos rizos rubios y ojos celestes tan claros que parecían casi blancos. Era bastante más alto que los otros dos, pero llevaba con él una buena figura masculina.

-Tsk tsk, Tristan. Deja de ser tan gentil con las damitas y entra de una vez... llevas allí mas de diez minutos.

-No puedo evitarlo Kay, son unas preciosuras.

-Disculpen... pero ¿quiénes son ustedes? – Preguntó con un evidente atrevimiento, o al menos para los caballeros allí presentes. Ella había escuchado esos nombres con claridad y era obvio que le sonaban de algún lado. Pero no podía recordar, o no quería.

¿cómo preguntas eso¿Acaso nuestras aventuras y desventuras no son famosas en nuestro propio reino? – esta vez una cuarta voz detrás de ellas les había hablado con evidente desilusión. – Ginny se volteó par encontrarse con una persona que al parecer le era muy, demasiado conocida...

¿Sirius? – Dijo ella. Efectivamente era la viva imagen de Sirius Black, cabello negro azulado y ojos azules casi grises. Alto y fornido y esa pícara mirada que ahora definitivamente estaba cargada con algo de tristeza.

-Disculpe, pero no respondo a ese nombre... al contrario, me llamo Galahad. Sir Galahad hijo de Lancelot.

-No puede ser – Murmuró Hermione al ver la persona que venía detrás de ella.

¿qué sucede?

-Es Remus – Volvió a decir la castaña en el mismo tono. Cabello castaño claro y ojos miel, algo delgado pero se notaba que era fuerte. Y traía una copa de oro en su mano.

-Mi viejo amigo,

-No mas viejo que tú Galahad. – Pero quedó sin palabras al ver a las dos chicas que no se habían movido de en medio de la entrada.

¿quiénes son estas preciosas ninfas? – Se acercó con una pirada llena de picardía pero a su vez con dulzura y gentileza.

-Eso es lo que intentamos averiguar. Pero no dejan de murmurar cosas... hasta nos han preguntado quienes éramos.

-Valla, eso debería ser un santo pecado. – sonrió a Hermione guiñándole un ojo.

¿el hecho que no sepan de nosotros? – Preguntó la primera persona que había hablado.

-No. El hecho que no las habíamos visto con anterioridad.

-Por dios. Los caballeros de la mesa redonda. – Ginny se giró a ver a su amiga y preguntando con la mirada si estaba bromeando...

¿QUÉ? – Dijo cuando Hermione le devolvió la mirada de "de verdad estoy diciendo eso" – Eso es imposible... ellos... – pero se calló de golpe. Para luego repetir lo que la Dama del Lago les había dicho antes de mojarlas – "Buscar más allá de lo que sus ojos pueden ver" – Ginny se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano – Genial ¿me quieres decir que estamos en la puerta de la sala donde se encuentra la mesa redonda, rodeadas de los caballeros de la mesa? Y no me digas nada, él es el Rey Arturo – Dijo Ginny mirando a Hermione y Luego señalando al hombre que estaba cerca del ventanal observando todo. Solo obteniendo un asentimiento leve de parte de su amiga. – ¡Genial! Simplemente Genial.

¿Puedes bajar la voz?

¿Acaso tienes miedo que nos oigan? ELLOS PUEDEN VERNOS Y NOSOTRAS A ELLOS – Dijo casi eufórica... – No me quejé del anterior viaje pero esto es el colmo...

-SILENCIO – Dijo el "rey" ¿quiénes son ustedes?

-Nosotras somos... – Pero Hermione lo meditó un momento. – Me dicen Reaven y ella Kitty.

-Nombres extraños para gente extraña.

-Buena acotación esa Tristan.

. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

**LadyVega:** aquí esta el capi que querías... se me está enredando un poco con el tema de los tiempos... pero ya veras que todo tiene un significado... espero que te haya gustado u beso...

**amsp14:**Las cosas van a cambiar para Ginny y Herms... ya verás que todo esto es un poco lío pero todo tiene su significado y razón de ser... y todo gira en torno al plan de las muchachas jajajaja... espero que te guste, un saludo

**Kazumi-Potter: **con respecto al futuro no daré muchas mas explicaciones... primero deben pasar ciertas cosas para poder ver más imágenes del futuro... por ahora está pasando algo que de verdad ninguna de las dos se imaginaba (entre nos. Yo tampoco.. se me ocurrió hoy y lo escribí todo de corrido en un día jaja) espero que te guste, un saludo

**ophelia dakker:**aquí esta la ración, espero que te guste... saludos!1

**luna-wood**: el tema es que Remus ha olvidado todo lo relacionado a la aparición de Hermione y Ginny en el pasado es por eso que si lo recuerda se sentirá peor debido a que, digámoslo de esta forma... estuvo con una e alumna suya... es raro ¿no? Aquí tienes la continuación, un saludo

**Boni:**te cuento que... una pollera con volados es como... como decirlo, es la combinación de la tela Jean y tela común... (obviamente que va primero el jean y luego la tela extra) y por otro lado, la musculosa es una remera sin mangas, algunas con tiras finas otras con tiras gruesas, en este caso son gruesas... aquí en Arg, solemos vestirnos así... por otro lado he decidid oque el tiempo pasa distinto... además esas cosas ya han pasado así que no importa cuando tiempo transcurra en el presente... al menos así pienso yo jajaja... bueno gracias por el review y espero que te haya gustado, un beso grande

**Kmila: **bueno, las cosas no serán fáciles para ellas y tendrán que pasar muchas cosas y saber muchas otras para que puedan realizar sus objetivos con éxito... por otro lado debo decirte que ese fic tuyo " el diario de Ginny" me lo he leído de un tirón hace algún tiempo y creo que eso es lo que me inspiró a escribir sobre los viajes en el tiempo... espero que te guste el capi un saludo

**MarIaNaBlackforever:**no te preocupes por el tema del tiempo... ya lo tengo todo pensado y todo irá de maravilla aunque no te dire como jajajaja. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capi, un saludo

**Paulygranger: **aquí está el capi, espero lo hayas disfrutado... un saludo

GRACIAS A TODOS POR SU REVIEWS Y POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA ME ALEGRA MUCHO SABER QUE TENGO GENTE QUE LE GUSTA L OQUE ESCRIBO DE VERDAD... BUENO, ME DEJO DE CHORRADAS Y SOLO QUIERO QUE ME DEJEN UN REVIEW COMO SIEMPRE...

UN SALUDO A TODOS Y UN BESO

GRACIAS NUEVAMENTE

IVITA BLACK

ACTUAL MIEMBRO DE LA ORDEN DE LOS MERODEADORES


	9. capítulo 9

Capítulo 9

Lady Reaven y Lady Kitty. – Dijo el rey nuevamente - ¿De donde vienen y porque nos interrumpen en esta reunión tan importante?

¿No cree que son muchas preguntas, Su majestad? – Ginny lo miró fijamente y luego bajó la mirada, sintiendo que le faltaba el respeto al hombre frente a ellas si seguía manteniéndola.

Parecen que no fueron educadas. – Dijo Bors el hombre que las miraba bastante mal desde que llegó. – Deberían tratar con respeto a su alteza, el rey Arturo y contestar lo que les pregunta, sin cuestionar. – Hermione miró al hombre con algo parecido al resentimiento y luego miró al rey para responder.

No podemos dar ese tipo de información..

¿Saben acaso que pueden ir a las mazmorras por ese atrevimiento? – preguntó el hombre que respondía la nombre de Tristan. Sin embargo sus palabras fueron con algo de burla

Hemos estado en peores lugares – Murmuró Ginny. Estar en la cámara secreta con Voldemort miniatura no había sido su mejor experiencia. Y sabía que Hermione tuvo peores solo ese mismo año al ser transformada en estatua viviente.

Así que intrépidas y aventureras... Arturo déjalas.

Kay ¿qué estas pensando? – por primera vez se le pudo ver en el rostro de Arturo esa sonrisa pícara que tan acostumbradas estaban ellas.

Solo que... tal vez son nuevas en el castillo. Quizás son doncellas para nuestro gusto y...

Un momento. Nosotras no somos...

¡SI! Si somos – Dijo Ginny intentando apagar la voz de Hermione que saltó al escuchar lo que ese hombre decía de ellas. – Somos, eso que ustedes piensan. – Respondió.

¿Lo ves? Entonces... ¿A quien de nosotros van a elegir primero? – Preguntó Aquel que respondía al nombre de Percival y que tan parecido a Sirius era. Al parecer tenía toda la intención de ser el primero.

Pues... – Tanto Ginny como Hermione se voltearon. Si tenían que elegir a alguien pues, serían las duplicas de Remus y Sirius.

Merlin – dijo Hermione de golpe

¿Merlín¿no está viejo para eso? – Acotó otro hombre.

¿Me estás diciendo viejo acaso Gawain?

Lo siento señor. Pero creí que.. no sabía que estaba ahí.

Hermione y Ginny no podían creer lo que veían, Merlín era exactamente igual a Albus Dumbledore. Sus ojos celestes, su túnica azul con motivos de soles y estrellas, ese sombrero, sus lentes de luna y esa sonrisa risueña que a pesar de la edad lo hacía ver tan joven.

Creo que estas muchachas vendrán conmigo Arturo. Si no te molesta.

Claro que no Merlín. Así podremos tener esa reunión por la que vinimos, sin interrupciones.

Merlín volteó en sus talones y salió del lugar y las dos chicas no tuvieron otro remedio que seguirlo. Mientras que sentían un par de miradas en ellas hasta que escucharon cerrarse la puerta. Siguieron al mago escaleras abajo y por un tapiz en la pared que al parecer cubría un pasadizo que daba a otras escaleras. Cuando finalmente se acabaron los escalones dieron con una puerta de madera vieja.

Adelante damas – Dijo Merlín luego de abrir la puerta, dando el paso primero a ellas.

Al entrar vieron algo que se asemejaba al despacho del director actual de Hogwarts. Incluso hasta un Fénix en una percha de oro.

¿A que han venido aquí?

¿Sabe quienes somos?

Pues algo. Sé que no pertenecen a este tiempo. Son viajeras ¿verdad?

Creo que llegamos al punto en que podríamos definirnos así. Esto de viajar por el tiempo me está comenzando a cansar.

Entonces no es la primera vez

No. Señor, nosotros venimos de muy lejos, en el futuro. Llegamos aquí, para pedir un favor a la dama del lago pero... – Hermione fue interrumpida por el mago.

Lo siento. ¿desean algún dulce? El chocolate es uno de mis favoritos debería decir.

No gracias – Ginny miró a Hermione y esbozó una sonrisa. – Como le estaba diciendo mi amiga. Vinimos a estas tierras a pedir un favor a la dama del lago. Pero ella solo nos dijo que al único que podíamos pedirle un favor semejante era a usted y nos dijo que entráramos al castillo. En cuanto llegamos a la habitación de la mesa redonda. Pues... aparecimos en este tiempo.

Bien. Por favor tomen asiento.. ahora ¿están diciendo que necesitan que yo les haga un favor?

En pocas palabras.

¿Y cual es ese favor?

¿además de regresarnos a nuestra época? Necesitamos algo que nos ayude con un problema que sufriremos en nuestro tiempo

Necesitamos que nos diga si hay alguna forma de impedir que alguien muera.

Si se sabe como muere... pues yo creo que sí.

Es que... en realidad, el asunto es más complicado que eso.

¿qué tanto¿No saben como muere esa persona?

No, digo si – Se corrigió Ginny. – Sabemos cuando como y porqué. Pero, lo que nosotras necesitamos es revertirlo luego de que muera.

Eso es algo casi imposible.

Gracias. – Hermione se desplomó en el respaldo del asiento.

Lamento decepcionarlas damas. Pero no se puede jugar con el destino de esa forma... – Las palabras del mago fueron interrumpidas por dos voces. – bueno, creo que mis discípulos hay llegado por fin.

Del otro lado de la puerta de madera se escuchaban dos voces discurrí por algo.

Te digo que no era ese el hechizo... ademássería la única formapara que un desente cabalerote notara ¿Verdad?– Decía la voz de un joven de no mas edad que Ginny o Hermione

Yo no quiero a nadie que me note mas de lo que soy notada. Solo estoy investigando si hay alguna forma de hacerlo.. además... – Esta vez era una muchacha que al parecer estaba algo sacada pro la discusión

¿Además que?

Nada. Tu no entiendes nada – La voz de la chica se apagó.

Parece que le gané la batalla a doña perfección – Burlaba el muchacho

No me has ganado nada. Sol oque no tiene remedio discutir contigo. Eres un niño insensible e inmaduro que solo le interesa conquistar a muchachas decentes y no se da cuenta del daño que causa haciéndolo. – El chico no dijo nada.

Ejem. – Se hizo oír Merlín. - ¿Qué pasó ahora? – Dos chicos entraban con sonrisas de disculpa y detrás dos muchachos con los brazos cruzados y enojados.

Lo siento maestro – Dijo la segunda muchacha – Están discutiendo sobre un hechizo para poder controlar la voluntad de otros.

Y no han dejado de discutir desde que salimos hacia aquí – Respondió la cuarta persona, un muchacho.

Hermione y Ginny casi se caen al suelo cuando vieron a esos cuatro "discípulos" de Merlín.

¿Crees que podamos seguir sorprendiéndonos de lo que descubramos aquí? – Le preguntó pálida Ginny a Hermione que no estaba mucho mejor.

¿Se encuentran bien? – Preguntó el anciano

Supongo.

Entonces déjenme presentarles a mis cuatro discípulos. Ellos son Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin y Helga Hufflepuff.

Retiro lo dicho. –Acotó Ginny.

Efectivamente era de sorprenderse. Esos cuatro discípulos no eran otros que la versión adolescente de los cuatro fundadores del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Y para terminar con broche de oro, tenían la exacta imagen de personas conocidas para ellas dos. Gryffindor era idéntico a James, como Ravenclaw a Lily salvo por el color de cabello que era rubio, Helga Hufflepuff se parecía mucho a Ginny solo que tenía el cabello más oscuro, casi castaño y los ojos eran negros, mientras que Slytherin era la fiel copia de cualquier Malfoy, en especial Lucius, con el cabello largo y prolijamente amarrado de color platino y esos ojos grises cual plata.

Un placer damas – Godric se acercó y besó las manos de las dos chicas – Pero no sabemos sus nombres

Ella son, Lady Kitty y Lady Reaven – Anunció Merlín – Pero ahora quiero saber porque discutían. Les dije mil veces que mis discípulos deben llevarse bien. Son una familia ahora.

Lo sabemos maestro. Pero no pudimos evitarlo. Godric me lleva siempre la contra.

¿Qué es eso del hechizo para hacer que otros hagan lo que uno quiere?

Es que estuve investigando y creo que hay una forma para hacerlo...

¿Sabes que nunca se había hecho algo así?

Ya se lo dije, es imposible.

No lo es – interrumpió Hermione sin darse cuenta – Si ella quiere probar que lo haga. Estoy segura que podrá hacerlo.

¿qué haces? – Le preguntó Ginny con los dientes apretados y en voz muy baja

Rowena Ravenclaw fue la creadora del _Imperio_ y el _Crucio_. – Explicó Hermione suficiente. – Deberías de leer Historia de Hogwarts.

Si, como sea.

Maestro¿ellas también son sus discípulas? – Preguntó Salazar

No, ella solo están de visita aquí. – Luego se volteó hacia ellas - ¿Les gustaría presenciar la clase de hoy?

Bueno...

Será Encantamientos ¿Verdad maestro? – Preguntó alegre Rowena

No Rowena. Hoy estudiaremos Defensa mágica.

Hermione y Ginny se vieron entre ellas y sonrieron. Sería genial ver de que son capaces de hacer los futuros cuatro grandes magos de toda la historia.

Siguieron al resto hacia el jardín desde donde se podía acceder a un bosque. Allí se colocaron en sus lugares en un trino y frente a ellos Merlín para dar la lección del día.

Hermione estaba verdaderamente emocionada por poder presenciar esto. No cambiaría estar allí por nada del mundo, esto era único e irrepetible.

¿quién puede realizar los hechizos que aprendimos hasta ahora? – Las manos de Salazar y Godric se levantaron – bien vengan al frente. Sin lastimarse por favor.

Simples hechizos como el _protego_ y el _impedimenta_ se escuchaban de sus bocas, pero en lugar de utilizar una pequeña varita como ellas, utilizaban báculos.

Muy bien. ¿Muchachas? – Las dos chicas se acercaron y repitieron los mismos procedimientos que sus compañeros con sus báculos.

¿Ustedes pueden hacer magia? – preguntó Godric a una despistada Ginny.

Sip.

Maestro ¿cree que ellas puedan participar de la clase también?

No veo porque no.

No creo que... – Pero Hermione fue silenciada por la mirada de Merlín, que era la misma que ponía Dumbledore para anunciar que no había replica alguna – bien.

Sacaron sus pequeñas varitas y el resto de los espectadores se sorprendieron.

¿Esos son sus báculos?

Preferimos llamarlos Varitas Mágicas. – Explicó Ginny divertida. - ¿Lista para perder Reaven?

Nunca pierdo contra ti Kitty. Estás en un nivel mas abajo que yo ¿lo recuerdas?

Eso siempre se puede cambiar.

La batalla comenzó. Primero con _Impedimentas_ y _protegos_ pero la cosa se complicó cuando Ginny comenzó a lanzar _Expelliarmus_ y Hermione un par de _Rictusempra_. No se dieron cuenta del lugar, solo disfrutaban el hecho de volver a pelear de forma divertida. La última vez había sido cuando Harry y Ron las habían retado a hacerlo y por su puesto ellas habían ganado. Pero creían que las habían dejado ganar.

¿Más intenso Reaven? – Preguntó Ginny luego de un fuerte _protego_

Todo un honor. _Talantalegra_ – Los pies de Ginny comenzaron a moverse como si estuvieran bailando

Oye, ese no vale. _Petrificus Totalius_

_-Protego_

_-Finite incantatem _– Las piernas de Ginny dejaron de moverse como locas y pudo finalmente ponerse de pie. – _Wingardium Levioussa_ – Una gran roca se elevó y fue directo a Hermione que la rompió con otro hechizo.

Creo que ya es suficiente – Anunció Merlín sorprendido.

¿Cómo? Oye detente tramposa. _Parálisis Totalium_ – Ginny cayó dura como una vara al suelo y Hermione comenzó a reír. – _Accio Varita_ así no molestarás más... _finite Incantatem_

¿Y yo soy la tramposa? Devuélveme mi varita.

No hasta que te tranquilices y aceptes que te vencí en buena regla.

Ja, nunca podrás vencerme.

Damas – La voz de merlín se escuchó más fuerte aún y ambas dejaron de discutir. – Ah estado muy bien. Pero ya es suficiente.

Merlín – Se escuchó algo lejos del grupo. El aludido volteó y se encontró con una hermosa mujer vestida muy diferente a lo usual en esa época. Vestía una pequeña falda aparentemente de cuero y la parte de arriba estaba ajustado del mismo material sin mangas y un brazalete en el antebrazo derecho. Botas altas como las de los caballeros y a mitad de la pierna izquierda tenía un cuchillo y una espada colgando del cinto de su cintura y una capa negra cubría prácticamente todo su rostro.

Lady Morgana – Anunció Merlín. - Ha venido...

Por ellas. – Dijo apuntando a Hermione y Ginny. – Las viajeras.

¿Y ella como supo? Preguntó Ginny a Hermione en voz baja

Es una hechicera de Avalón. – contestó Hermione al ver a la mujer que se el hacía conocida. Cuando la mujer se quitó la capa del rostro las dos viajeras dieron un grito y se taparon la boca.

Morgana Le Fay era la viva imagen de Hermione salvo que el cabello de la mujer era muy oscuro y a penas se distinguían las hondas de los bucles.

La diosa de Avalón me ha pedido que venga por ellas.

¿La diosa de Avalón va a ayudar a estas viajeras? – Preguntó escéptico

Los oráculos dicen que ellas son importantes en nuestro futuro cercano y lejano.

* * *

Hermione y Ginny habían llegado a la Isla de Avalón en un pequeño bote. La isla era completamente distinta a todo l oque caracterizaba Londres. Era verde cual primavera constante y el cielo siempre demostraba ser de un azul intenso y el clima siempre era primaveral con esa brisa que anuncia al verano.

Debemos ir al templo de Avalón allí se les dará lo que piden.

¿Y eso sería? – Preguntó probándola Ginny.

El medio para revivir a un muerto.

La dama del lago nos dijo que debíamos preguntarle a Merlín. Él tendría la respuesta.

Y así fue. Él me comunicó acerca de ustedes y lo que deseaban. Solo fue el medio de comunicación. Yo le he preguntado a la diosa y ha aceptado ayudarlas. Como dije antes, el oráculo predice que ustedes serán importantes para nuestro futuro cercano y lejano.

¿Cercano?

Los caballeros de la mesa Redonda se han reunido hoy para la última aventura.

El Santo Grial.

Se ha escuchado sobre ellos en el futuro ¿Verdad?

Podría decirse.

Sabemos que no todos llegaran.

En realidad, esta es la última verdadera aventura de Arturo y sus caballeros. Se desatará la guerra.

Eso está predicho – dijo bajando la mirada. – Solo deben entrar al templo, se les entregará lo que desean y luego volverán a donde deben. – Ambas entraron y una luz plateada y muy fuerte las segó por un instante.

Al salir de allí ambas estaba aún un poco desorientadas hasta que divisaron a Morgana.

¿La diosa les dio lo que buscaban?

Si. – Respondió Ginny.

Entonces ya pueden volver con Merlín, el las enviará a donde deben estar

Tardaron el mismo tiempo en volver, mientras que un par de hombres a caballo y otros dos amarrados a un tronco las esperaban. Definitivamente eran Percival y Galahad.

Mi Ladies. Bienvenidas de vuelta – Saludó cordialmente Percival.

Gracias – Dijo Ruborizada Ginny y luego se acercó a Hermione y con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios le preguntó – Si lo beso ¿Sería engañarlo? – Hermione rió haciendo que ambos voltearan a verlas.

No lo sé. Deberías preguntárselo a Sirius cuando regreses.

Pero para entonces ya se me habrá perdido la oportunidad... – La conversación no pudo continuar porque ambos caballeros se acercaron a cada lado de las damas

¿Algún problema con sus caballos? – preguntó Percival. _Prefiero las escobas pensó Ginny_

No sabemos montar – Esa frase hizo ver a Hermione muy tonta.

Entonces, monten en nuestros caballos – Simplificó Galahad.

Cuando ambas subieron a un caballo ayudada por los caballeros sintieron como ellos subían detrás de ellas en el mismo caballo.

¿Regresará pronto a sus tierras? – Preguntó Galahad a Hermione.

Eso depende – Dijo Ella con el tomo mas sensual de lo que debió salirle.

Si fuera por mi, se quedaría – Sonrió galante el caballero. _Dios es tan parecido a Remus._ pensó ella acalorada - ¿Se encuentra bien?

Si. Estoy bien. Lo que sucede es que nos esperan en nuestra... tierra.

Ya veo. Y no hay nada que se pueda hacer para que se quedara - ¿Verdad? – Hermione iba a contestar pero él volvió a añadir algo - ¿Ni siquiera un matrimonio?

Disculpe caballero Galahad. Pero ¿Me está haciendo una proposición?

Eso depende de cómo lo tome, Mi Lady – Se acercó con el caballo y le besó la mejilla a Hermione.

Mi Lady Kitty, la he visto en los terrenos esta mañana. Luego que dejó la sala.

¿De verdad?

Así es. Nunca creí que usted podría ser un hechicera.

bueno, la vida está llena de sorpresas. – Sonrió divertida.

¿Se quedará en Camelot?

Solo lo necesario

¿Y eso sería?

Hasta que Merlín pueda enviarnos a nuestro...

¿Reino?

Exacto. – Dijo ella pensando en la palabra tiempo.

¿Y no podría quedarse hasta que regresemos? Ver�, pronto realizaremos la última aventura de los caballeros de la mesa redonda

¿De veras? Supongo que irán en busca del Santo Grial.

¿Cómo supo?

Digamos que sé lo mucho más de lo que imaginas

¿Es acaso adivina también?

Este... – Ginny no sabía que decir, había metido la pata hasta el fondo del balde y no podía sacarla ahora. – trágame tierra – susurró

¿Dijo algo? – El caballero se acercó tanto a su lado izquierdo que pudo escuchar sus latidos aún con el sonido de los caballos.

No. Para nada. – Pero el caballero no se alejó.

Entonces que dice ¿Se quedará a esperar por mi?

Creí que dijo hasta que regresen, todos – Recalcó la última palabra.

Pues no se ellos. Pero a mi me complacería mucho que esperara mi regreso. Triunfante.

No lo sé. – Ginny recordó la pregunta que le hizo a Hermione en cuanto vieron a los caballeros en la orilla, y sonrió para ella

Tiene una bella sonrisa, debería utilizarla más seguido.

Ginny se acomodó en le pecho del Caballero que tan parecido a Sirius era y este la atrajo más a él por la cintura haciendo que Ginny cubriera con sus brazos el brazo fuerte de él.

Sería todo un honor compartir mi vida con usted, Mi Lady.

Eso suena tentador, pero difícil de cumplir.

* * *

Llegaron a Camelot poco después y ellas se dirigieron donde Merlín. Necesitaban pedirle que las regresara a su tiempo cuanto antes.

Muy bien, el hechizo se llevará acabo en mañana al amanecer. – Dijo por fin el mago sonriendo como solo Dumbledore saber hacerlo.

Muchas gracias señor.

¿puedo hacerles una pregunta?

Adelante.

Mis discípulos, ellos serán...

Formarán el mejor colegio de Magia y Hechicería del mundo. Donde nosotras estudiamos.

Estaré orgullosos de ellos ¿Verdad?

Estoy segura que sí – Respondió Hermione obviando el tema de Slytherin contra Gryffindor.

. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

**Boni: **jajaja, veo que no estas para nada familiarizada con el vocabulario argentino. Quizá si digo camiseta, o blusa. No sé como le dicen a la parte arriba de la ropa. Espero te haya gustado y cualquier cosa me dice si aún no me entindies jajaja...un beso grande

**LadyVega:**espero que te haya gustad el capi... y pido disculpas pro no haber actualizado antes. Un beso grande.

**luna-wood: **bueno, espero ye haya gustado el capi... las cosas se están resolviendo solas... un saludo grande

**ophelia dakker: **aquí el capi, espero te haya gustado. Un saludo grande

**Joy Evans: **no te preocupes por el review. La intención es l oque cuenta. Espero te haya gustado el capi. Un saludo grande

**paulygranger: **bien por tus VIVAS pro los caballeros, yo pienso lo mismo jajaja... espero te guste el capi... un saludo grande

**Kazumi-Potter: **gracias por los comentarios. Espero que te guste el capi y no te preocupes que todo tiene un porque... un saludo

**Kmila:**me alegro que te guste el fic y espero que te guste también el capi... no te preocupes, que ellas conseguirán lo que necesiten. Un saludo

**Euge Malfoy:**me alegro que te guste y es bueno saber que hay as como yo... jajajajja (argentina) espero que te guste el capi y saludo grande

**Conuli:**no te preocupes que todo se va a ir aclarando... espero te guste el capi. Un saludo

PIDO PERDON POR NO HABER PUBLICADO ANTES... PERO AQUÍ LES TRAIGO EL CAPI NUEVO...

GRACIAS A TODOS LOS LECTORES Y MAS AÚN A AQUELLOS QUE HAN DEJADO UN REVIEW, ESTARE SIEMPRE AGRADECIDA POR SUS ALIENTOS.

SIN MAS NADA QUE DECIR... SE DESPIDE SU HUMILDE ESCRITORA

IVITA BLACK

Miembro de la orden de los Merodeadores.


	10. capítulo 10

Capítulo 10

Hermione estaba parada en uno de los altos balcones que dejaban ver los bosques del límite. Estaba viendo las estrellas y la luna llena que adornaba el cielo oscuro y definitivamente pensando en Remus al verla. Se sentía la peor novia por no poder estar con él y lo extrañaba mucho. De pronto unas pisadas la sacaron de sus pensamientos. Alguien se había detenido justo detrás de ella. Hermione pensó el voltear pero antes de hacerlo una mano cálida le rozó el cuello desprovisto del calor de su cabello.

"Me agrada más cuando lo llevas suelto" – Dijo esa voz varonil. – "pero no puedo negar que te da una imagen más madura".

"Gracias" – Murmuró – "¿Que hace a estas horas de la noche fuera de la cama caballero?" – preguntó ella

"simplemente no me apetecía dormir con tan hermosa vista" – Sir Persival se puso junto a ella y se apoyó contra el barandal del balcón pero en ningún momento levantó la vista hacia el cielo, simplemente observaba a Hermione

"A mi también me agrada la vista. Pero espero que como yo, esté aquí para apreciar el cielo nocturno" – Se burló ella.

"Pero al parecer Lady Reaven tiene un muy buen sentido del humor. Y si debo serle totalmente sincero, no era al cielo lo que estaba observando. Porque considero que el cielo pierde su brillo cuando está en presencia de tan hermoso ser" – Se acercó más a ella pero ella dio un paso hacia atrás. – "pero parece que usted, mi lady no está ni pizca interesada en mi persona como yo lo estoy de usted"

"Lo lamento Sir Persival, pero no puedo hacer nada que se asemeje a acercarme a usted de otra forma que no sea pura amistad" _– Esto de estar en la edad media me esta volviendo loca. Hasta estoy comenzando a hablar como ellos_ pensó Hermione.

"Afortunado es aquel que la espera en sus tierras" – Bajó la mirada y se disponía a irse pero la voz de Hermione lo detuvo.

"Partiré mañana por la mañana, Sir Persival" – Explicó ella pero con el evidente tono de súplica para que se quedara allí, con ella. – " me agradaría, estar en su compañía, si no le molesta"

"es para mi todo un honor acompañarla. La noche es una espléndida compañera y la luna llena una oyente perfecta" – Recitó él acercándose nuevamente.

"De donde yo vengo, no tengo muchas oportunidades de apreciar la luna llena" – Explicó melancólica – "es para mí, un signo de dolor y penas"

"¿Por qué es eso?. La Luna solo es buena para ser apreciada"

"pues no es posible para mí."

"Quizá si se quedara, podríamos apreciarla juntos. Sin problemas" – Hermione no supo cuando dejó de mirar al cielo para concentrarse en los ojos miel del caballero. Mientras se acercaba, ella lo observaba con un brillo incluso hasta mostrando el deseo hacia aquel ser. Persival podía verlo en su mirada, y sentirlo surgir de cada poro de la piel de su acompañante nocturna. La distancia se fue acortando hasta quedar a escasos centímetros uno del otro. _Es engaño. Engaño hacia Remus a quien amo... y aún así no se siente como si fuera a serle infiel. _Pensaba mientras cerraba los ojos y se dejaba llevar por el simple momento.

Sintió el roce dulce de los labios de él sobre los de ella. Sabor a chocolate, como los de Remus. Una mano protectora se posó en la cadera de ella y sus brazos alrededor del cuello del caballero. Se dejaba llevar por el momento que era tan parecido a los que tenía con Remus. El roce de labios volvió a suceder y esta vez tardaron más en separarse. Cada vez ambos hacían menos esfuerzos por alejarse y más por mantener los labios unidos. Pronto la lengua del caballero pedía permiso a los labios de Hermione para poder entrar y hacer más profundo el beso. Hermione no quería hacerlo, su cerebro le decía que se detuviera, pero hacía tiempo que había comenzado a hacerle caso omiso a lo que le dictaba y prestarle más atención a su corazón. Eso se lo había enseñado Remus. Así que, aún contra su voluntad abrió la boca y dio permiso a la lengua de Persival a continuar con el beso.

Hermione tenía la espalda contra el barandal y abrazaba a Persival de tal forma para no sentir que se caería. El beso era tan profundo que los hacía sentirse en las nubes. Como si ya se conocieran desde siempre y antes también. Era algo inexplicable pero verdad. Se conocían cada centímetro de la boca, cada silueta del cuerpo. El joven presionaba su cuerpo con el de ella y ella lo abrazaba para sentirlo más cerca. Hasta que la sentó sobre el barandal para estar más a la misma altura.

Se miraron a los ojos, para saber que era lo que el otro pensaba, sentía, deseaba. Pero entonces cuando el caballero iba a dar el segundo paso, ella lo detuvo. Con una simple sonrisa y un dedo sobre los labios de él.

"Estamos destinados a estar juntos" – Le confirmó él cuando ella no quería continuar. – "Es inevitable que nos impidamos estar unidos"

"Lo sé. Es el destino que se empeña en unirnos." – sonrió

"Entonces no hagamos enfadar al destino" – Besó el dedo de Hermione con dulzura. Y ella volvió a sonreír.

"aún así, es imposible para nosotros. Somos de mundos distintos" – Cuando notó que el muchacho no entendía lo que decía volvió a hablar – "El destino se empeña en unirnos... pero no es ahora cuando debemos estarlo"

Hermione estaba dispuesta a contarle toda la verdad a ese caballero tan gentil y bondadoso.

* * *

Ginny estaba sentada a orillas del lago mirando como el cielo hacía un perfecto reflejo sobre las aguas cristalinas. Divisó entonces el reflejo de una persona cerca del suyo. Al levantar la vista reconoció al visitante como el caballero Galahad la observaba desde lo alto de estatura.

"¿cuánto tiempo lleva ahí mi lord?" – peguntó ella poniéndose de pie.

"Lo suficiente para notar que la bella dama esta algo melancólica" – LE respondió con el mejor tono de seducción, y si no fuera porque ella conocía a la perfección a Sirius hubiera caído rendida a sus pies.

"Pero no es algo por lo que deba preocuparse" – El muchacho se quedó bastante sorprendido ante la respuesta. En otro caso la mujer que estuviera frente a él hubiera caído con la simple presencia.

"Ya veo"

"No es algo por lo que deba ponerse así." – Sonrió – "¿Qué hace el gran Galahad a estas horas de la noche?"

"El desvelo es algo que me caracteriza" – Respondió, volviendo al tono de seducción. – "me ha extrañado, sin embargo, encontrarla a usted aquí, tan sola y desprotegida"

"Sola, puede ser. Desprotegida, le aseguro que no" – miró el lago nuevamente y vio el reflejo de él acercarse más aún. Y sin saber como le salió volvió a hablar – "Regresaré a mi hogar mañana pro la mañana"

"Es una verdadera lástima" – Respondió sinceramente. – "Hubiera preferido que te quedaras..." – Se acercó más y la abrazó por la cintura suavemente para ver primero la reacción de ella. Cuando notó que ella no se movió la tomó más firmemente.- "... Y fueras mi mujer" – Le dijo ya en el oído.

"eso hubiera sido difícil para que suceda" – Sonrió

"¿Por qué?" - La giró para que sus rostros quedaran de frente. Pero al ver que ella se perdía en su mirada tuvo que repetir la pregunta aprovechando la situación y acercándola más a él. – "¿Por qué?"

"Porque..." – Pero no podía continuar. _¿Será engaño si lo beso? Porque si lo es... no siento remordimiento alguno_ pensó. Acto seguido lo tomó del cuello de la delgada camisa blanca que llevaba puesta y lo besó sin más. Al no ver que él respondía el beso se separó.

"¿Por qué te detuviste?" – Le preguntó en un susurró.

"Porque no me sentí respondida" – Respondió en el mismo tono.

"eso se puede arreglar" – se acercó a ella y le rozó los labios con los de él como queriendo gozarla de alguna manera. Provocándola, incitándola...

Ella sonrió ante la acción de aquel muchacho. Sirius solía jugar con los labios de ella de la misma manera, haciéndola entrar el calor con las caricias y las mordidas solo hechas en los labios.

Pero entonces ella tomó al toro por las astas. Juntando sus labios con los de él. Pronto sintió el pedido de permiso de Galahad para entrar a la boca de ella y se lo otorgó sin dudas. Ambos disfrutaban de los besos que se proporcionaban. Pero entonces el caballero dejó los labios para dirigirse a su cuello.

Sin saber como sucedió, acabaron los dos sobre el césped, él sobre ella besando su cuello y hombros. Pero entonces sintió la mano del muchacho sobre su cadera y descendía muy despacio por su pierna para alcanzar la pollera y comenzar a subirla.

"espera" – Dijo jadeante

"¿Qué sucede?" – Los ojos azul marino la observaban fijamente en los de ella

"No se si, si esto esté bien" – Respondió finalmente

"Kitty, quiero que seas mía. En todo sentido. Siento que hay algo que nos une. Nos hace uno en corazón y alma" – Explicó él sinceramente. Pero ella necesitaba sentarse y mantener su distancia.

"Galahad. Yo también he sentido eso. Pero creo que tiene otra explicación."

"si tiene explicación pro favor dímela porque me estoy rompiendo la cabeza intentando encontrarla. Por que ya no he podido ver a otra mujer, desde hace días."

Ginny suspiró. Debía hacerlo. Debía decirle lo que pensaba, cual era su teoría en todo eso. Que era precisamente lo que estaba pensando hasta que él se acercó al lago.

* * *

"Persival, yo vengo de un lugar mucha más lejano del que piensas" – Comenzó Hermione. – "para empezar mi nombre no es Reaven, es mi apodo"

"no comprendo"

"Kitty y yo, vinimos por un error, o eso pensamos en un comienzo. Estábamos buscando una forma de revivir a unas personas, o mejor dicho evitar que mueran asesinadas. Y de pronto aparecimos en el salón de la mesa redonda"

"me estas diciendo que no se suponía que ustedes aparecieran"

"eso creímos, pero ahora estoy pensando en cambiar la hipótesis..."

"¿de donde son?"

"no se si deba decirte..."

"Por favor"

"venimos del futuro. Unos cuantos siglos en el futuro" – Explicó Hermione intentando no sonar como loca, aunque si las cosas estuvieran al revez, consideraría al otro un loco. – "Verás, nosotras éramos de un tiempo bastante lejano. Pero nos atacaron unos... hechiceros y al unir los diferentes hechizos nos hicieron viajar al pasado. Esa vez no fue tan lejos, solo unos veinte años. El tema es que las personas que conocíamos como adultas entonces eran adolescentes, como nosotras. Y aquellos adultos que eran nuestros seres queridos se convirtieron en nuestro..."

"amantes" – Finalizó Persival la oración. Se sentía usado. Pero sin embargo sentía que debía terminar de oír la historia.

"Si. Pero verás. Esas personas con las que nos relacionamos tuvieron un desastroso final y al estar en el pasado quisimos cambiarlo. La única forma era pidiéndole ayuda al a dama del Lago, pero ella nos envió al castillo en busca de Merlín. Cuando entramos al castillo nos encontramos en esta época y... aquellos que nosotros conocimos en le futuro se parecen a algunos de ustedes." – se detuvo para tomar aire y ver la reacción del chico pero él seguí pendiente a lo que ella explicaba.

* * *

"Cuando hablaste algo ofendido esa tarde en la sala de la mesa, te vi y te dije un nombre que no era el tuyo... Sirius."

"es verdad" – Galahad estaba muy desconcertado pero aún así escuchaba atento.

"Sirius, es el nombre de la persona a la que yo amo. Cuando te vi me sorprendió al igual que a Reaven cuando vio a Persival ya que tiene la misma apariencia que la persona que ella ama. Lo mismo sucedió con otras personas. Merlín resultó ser la misma imagen a nuestro profesor y mentor. Y otras similitudes."

"sin embargo aún no entiendo porque me besaste... si tienes a alguien esperando por ti"

"La respuesta la tienes tú. Me lo dijiste hace unos minutos" – Respondió Ginny.

"Ese algo que nos une" – Dijo en un susurró Galahad.

"siento que estamos destinados" – Explicó ella. – "Yo me considero una persona fiel a mis sentimientos, pero al verte no sentí que estuviera mal. Eso se debe a que tu Sirius son la misma persona, o por lo menos eso siente mi corazón cuando está contigo." Terminó Ginny. S escuchaba como una tontería y de verdad lo era. Pero era lo que ella sentía al respecto.

"Estamos destinados" – Repitió el caballero. El sol comenzó a despuntar, anunciando que el nuevo día estaba comenzando. – "Es una promesa. Si no puedes ser mía ahora, entonces lo serás cuando sea el momento."

* * *

"comprendo. Quiere decir que esa persona que es como yo, es mi reencarnación o parecido"

"así lo veo yo. Es por eso que siento lo mismo por ti que por él"

"una promesa de amor une a las personas"

"¿Cómo?"

"Se dice que cuando dos enamorados realizan una promesa de amor eterno, no importa cuanto les tome, se volverán a juntar y tendrán una segunda oportunidad" – Explicó Persival.

* * *

"Entonces debemos jurarnos amor eterno" – Dijo poniéndose de pie Galahad y tendiéndole la mano a Ginny. – "cuando dos enamorados prometen amor eterno la vida y el destino los vuelve a juntar" – Explicó acercándose a ella y dándole un dulce beso en los labios.

* * *

"será mejor que me vaya" – Explicó Hermione ruborizada ante la opinión del caballero. – "Nos veremos en otra vida, dulce caballero" – Le acarició la mejilla y se puso en puntas de pie para besarlo.

"Lo prometo, nos veremos nuevamente" – Sonrió. – "Antes de irte..." – Le tomó las manos – "quiero hacerte otra promesa. Por el honor de caballero de la mesa redonda...

* * *

"...Te prometo, dulce doncella, que conseguiré el Santo Grial como promesa de mi eterno amor por ti" – Ginny sonrió.

"¿Puedo contarte un secreto?" – Le preguntó Ginny

* * *

"¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme Lady Reaven?" – preguntó Persival

"solo una pequeña ayuda" – Sonrió. – "El Santo Grial, tendrá solo dos dueños... y entre ellos te encuentras tú, dulce caballero"

Hermione y Ginny caminaban por el borde del lago junto con Merlín. Se detuvieron cerca de la piedra donde descansaba Scallibur y ambas chicas levantaron la vista para encontrarse con los dos caballeros sonriéndoles tristemente desde lo alto de la sala de la mesa redonda.

Merlín les entrega una pequeña piedra blanca a cada una y las hace ponerse a un metro de distancia de cada una. De pronto una luz las envuelve, una luz que salía de las piedras y no pueden hacer otra cosa que cerrar los ojos. Se sentía como un traslador que las jalaba desde el ombligo con un gancho invisible.

Cuando abrieron los ojos estaban en el mismo lugar, sin embargo no estaba Merlín frente a ellas y no estaban sus dos caballeros en el ventanal. Habían vuelto a la época de los Merodeadores. Ginny corrió hacia la torre, la sala de la mesa redonda pero al abrir la puerta solo se encontraron con las mochilas de cada una de ellas. Aquellas que no habían podido llevar con ellas cuando viajaron nuevamente a un pasado bastante lejano.

"¿Qué dices si tomamos el traslador y volvemos a casa?" – Preguntó Hermione a su amiga pelirroja

"Me parece que es la mejor idea que tuviste hasta ahora" sonrió retándola

"ni hablar, cuando lleguemos a Londres le diré a Dumbledore que te de clases de modales."

* * *

Llegaron a Londres de tarde y bastante cansadas por no haber dormido en toda la noche anterior. Se dirigieron a la estación de trenes y allí tomaron el expreso a Hogwarts que increíblemente las estaba esperando. Para cuando bajaron del tren en la estación de Hogsmade ya era de noche. Meditando cual era el mejor y más corto camino hacia el castillo donde sabían perfectamente que estaban todos los miembros de la Orden, optaron por el pasadizo de la tienda de Honeydukes, directo al tercer piso.

Cuando alcanzaron la bruja tuerta descubrieron que estaban más que agotadas y que lo único que querían hacer era dormir lo más posible, pero unas voces las sacaron de sus pensamientos cuando llegaron a la estatua del fénix, que era la entrada al despacho de Dumbledore.

"¡Ginny!" – Llamaron desde el otro lado del pasillo. – "creí que no vendrías hasta dentro de unos días" – Dijo Sirius acercándose a ella y abrazándola.

"Mione, que gusto verte, vida" – Dijo Remus besándola en la comisura de los labios.

"Chicas ¿Están bien? Se las ve cansadas" - Opinó Lily.

"Es solo que..." – Pero Hermione no pudo continuar con su, seguramente, patética excusa ya que Albus Dumbledore las interrumpió justo a tiempo.

"justo a tiempo" – sonrió – "Me gustaría que subieran unos momentos chicas" – Les dijo a Ginny y Hermione quienes asintieron inmediatamente.

"Los veremos luego" – Se despidió Ginny.

"Ya les han dado sus dormitorios ¿Verdad?" – Preguntó Albus jovialmente a los demás recibiendo asentimientos de todos. – "genial, en cuanto termine de platicar de algunas cosas con estas chicas irán para allá. De seguro necesitan descasar luego del largo viaje"

Los otros se retiraron del pasillo hacia las habitaciones un tanto confundidos pero sin sospechar en absoluto. En cuando Dumbledore cerró las puerta tras de sí y se sentó en su escritorio las observó, como esperando la pregunta que ellas se estaban formulando desde que aparecieron en aquel tiempo.

"¿Algo que compartí antes de comenzar con nuestro asunto?" – Preguntó tranquilamente Albus con una sonrisa conocedora por ellas.

"En realidad sí"

"las escucho"

"Fuimos a la época de Camelot y nos encontramos con los discípulos de Merlín." – Comenzó Ginny.

"que casualmente eran los fundadores del colegio" – Terminó Hermione. – "el caso es que algunas de las personas de esa época se parecían a personas de ésta"

"¿De verdad¿Cómo quien?"

"Como Merlín, que era la misma imagen a usted. O Sir Galahad a Sirius y Sir Persival a Remus." – Explicó Ginny

"¿Alguna otra semejanza?" – Las chicas se observaron entre ellas. _Lo sabe_ pensaron las dos.

"Los fundadores eran parecidos a otros. Por ejemplo, Gryffindor era parecido a James y Ravenclaw a Lily. Hufflepuff se parecía a Ginny y Slytherin era parecido a Malfoy"

"mientras que Morgana la Fey era muy similar a Hermione"

"bueno, pero creo que tienen la explicación a eso ¿verdad?"

"somos sus reencarnaciones" – Afirmó Hermione aunque aún un tanto dudosa.

"Algo así. Definitivamente los dos caballeros que se parecen a mis alumnos, sí son las reencarnaciones producidas por una promesa de amor eterno. Tal vez les sea familiar" – Sonrió – "estaba más que seguro que ustedes sentirían algo por ellos dos, al ver que lo hacían por Sirius y Remus. Por otro lado, sabrán que los Potter son los herederos de Gryffindor así que no veo el problema en la semejanza, que Slytherin tenga rasgos de Malfoy tampoco me sorprende, porque los Malfoy son una familia muy antigua..."

"Pero el heredero de Slytherin no es un Malfoy, es Riddle" – Explicó Ginny confundida y recordando el suceso en su primer año.

"¿saben acaso quien es Tom Riddle?" – preguntó aún con una sonrisa en el rostro. – "tom Riddle, Voldemort, lleva el nombre de su padre. Pero nunca se ha dicho el de su madre ¿Verdad?"

"¿quiere decir que su madre era...Malfoy?"

"En efecto. Era la tía de Lucius Malfoy. Hermana de su padre." – Explicó sereno. – "por otro lado, Hufflepuff se asemejaba a ti Ginny ¿Verdad?"

"si, pero con el cabello oscuro y los ojos negros"

"¿Saben que Los Weasley y los Black están relacionados familiarmente?" – preguntó el director

"sí, bueno. Sé que Sirius es primer tercero lejano de mi padre" – Explicó meditando Ginny.

"si te fijas bien en la descripción que me diste de la fundadora ¿No crees que tiene semejanzas con un Black y un Weasley?"

"El cabello era castaño, un colorado bastante oscuro. Y los ojos eran negros. Weasley y Black" – Meditó esta vez Hermione.

"y no creo necesario decirles que Ravenclaw se mezcló con los muggles ¿Verdad?"

"Significa que Lily podría ser la heredera de Ravenclaw"

"Todo es posible en el mundo mágico" – Sonrió ofreciéndoles unas barras de dulce de limón, que negaron elegantemente. – "pero ahora a lo nuestro. Hermione, investigamos a Francois Zawn. Es un importante mago de sociedad, y un alto inversionista en la empresa de escobas. No se lo vio relacionado con los mortífagos... pero, es partidario de limpiar la sangre. Por otro lado, su hijo es el mejor amigo de uno de los seguidores de Voldemort

"¿Quiere decir que es probable que esté en el círculo?" – Preguntó seria Hermione.

"Bastante probable" – EL hombre se quedó en silencio unos minutos. – "¿Han conseguido la forma de realizar lo que necesitaban?"

"sí, solo hay que ponerlo en marcha" – Respondió Ginny

"me alegro de escuchar eso. Pero si me permiten un buen concejo... vayan a ver a esos dos chicos que no han hecho otra cosa que estarse inquietos" – Sonrió el director con una mirada pícara en el rostro.

"gracias señor"

Acto seguido las dos muchachas salieron del despacho directo a las habitaciones que les habían dado. La mayoría de los miembros de la Orden estaba allí para las vacaciones de verano así que no era extraño ver pasear personas por los pasillos.

* * *

Llegaron a la puerta que comunicaba con la sala común y ella a su vez con cuatro distintos cuartos. Al entrar se encontraron con el grupo de merodeadores en los sillones hablando sobre los planes de la Orden, en cuanto las vieron el silencio reinó el lugar. Ginny y Hermione sonrieron entre ellas y se hicieron las inocentes. Dumbledore se había encargado personalmente de comunicarles los nuevos planes de la orden del Fénix así que estaban más al tanto que ellos.

"¿Por qué tanto silencio de pronto?" – Se burló Ginny

"juraría que nos están ocultando algo." – Ambas sonaron ofendidas y dolidas. – "Yo iré a dormir... ¿Cuál es mi cuarto?" – Preguntó fría. Remus se puso de pie al instante y se acercó a Hermione.

"la primera puerta el es cuarto de Peter, la siguiente es la de Sirius y Ginny, esa es la de James y Lily y la última es la nuestra" – Le explicó acariciando la espalda y el cabello.

"Un momento. ¿Cómo es eso que compartimos cuarto?" – Se quejó Ginny.

"pero Gin" – No sabían que tenían ellas dos pero estaban enfadadas

"Ginny, amiga. Has lo que yo." – Explicó Hermione – "Vete a dormir ahora y cuando lleguen al cuarto ya estaremos bastante adentradas en nuestros sueños" – Se giró al grupo y saludó a todos despidiéndose para dormir. Remus se quedó con la boca abierta y Ginny sonrió ante el consejo de Hermione y se retiró a dormir también.

"¿qué fue todo eso?" – Preguntó Sirius mirando a Remus. Y este le respondió levantando los hombros en señal de desconcierto.

"¿Nos disculpan?" – Acto seguido Remus entró al cuarto dispuesto a platicar con Hermione de lo que le sucedía y Sirius tuvo el mismo pensamiento con respecto a Ginny.

Las luces estaban apagadas pero se podía ver una rendija de luz saliendo de la puerta entornada del baño. Remus se hizo paso al lugar y al estar más cerca pudo escuchar el sonido del agua correr. Abrió lentamente la puerta. Detrás de la transparente cortina se divisaba el perfil de Hermione dándose una buena ducha tibia. Se sentó sobre el inodoro cubierto y comenzó a meditar en los sucesos que habían pasado tratando de encontrar alguna explicación del comportamiento de Hermione. _No puede ser que se enfadara porque nos quedamos en silencio cuando entraron_ se dijo a si mismo.

"¿Vas a quedarte ahí sentado o vas a entrar?" – La voz de Hermione sonó desde la ducha, bajo el agua. No tenía el tono de reproche que anteriormente llevaba, este era de súplicao secretismo.

"¿Cómo?" – Dijo un aún más desconcertado Remus.

"Quiero que vengas a la ducha" – la cabeza de Hermione se asomó por la cortina dejando caer algunas gotas al suelo. – "la verdad es que no pude haberte extrañado más de lo que lo hice, amor"

"¿Te he dicho alguna vez que estás para internarte?" – Una media sonrisa dibujada en el rostro de Remus.

"Ven aquí." – descorrió las cortinas mientras veía que Remus se quitaba la remera de mangas tres cuartos azul y el pantalón crema. – "te extrañé, mi amor" – Le susurró abrazándolo ya dentro de la regadera.

"también yo, cielo"

* * *

Sirius entró en el cuarto para encontrar a una Ginny vistiendo la ropa interior, bastante provocativa para poder contenerse, según la opinión del chico. Ginny vestía un conjunto de ropa interior blanca con encaje y ligas, obsequio de navidad que había recibido de las mismas manos que la conocen tan bien y que pertenecen a la misma persona que la miraba con los ojos bien abiertos y la boca entreabierta. Era la primera vez que la usaba desde que se la había obsequiado y Sirius nunca pensó que le quedaría mejor de como lo había imaginado.

Allí estaba ella, peinándose el cabello parada en el medio de la habitación, el cabello largo, lacio y colorado le quedaba muy bien con la poca ropa blanca que llevaba.

"Ginny" – Pronunció intentando concentrarse en el color de las cortinas pero su vista volvía siempre a donde Ginny.

"dime" – El tono cambió por uno provocativo, sensual, solo guardado para él y Sirius lo sabía bien. Ella se acercó en unos cuantos pasos y Sirius no pudo moverse ni un ápice. – "antes que nada¿podrías cepillarme el cabello desde atrás?" – Ginny sabía que su cabello era un perfecto afrodisíaco para Sirius. Cuando comenzaba tocando y acariciando su cabello, terminarían indudablemente en la cama, desnudos y bastante sudados.

"¿qué fue lo que te sucedió en la sala común?" – peguntó dudoso.

"¿A que te refieres?" – Preguntó ella simulando inocencia

"corazón. Estabas más que enfadada con algo... incluso no quisiste compartir el cuarto conmigo" – Evidentemente Sirius sonaba preocupado y hasta dolido.

"Y esa actitud te trajo hasta aquí" – Ginny se giró para verle de frente y Sirius aún seguía jugando con el cabello largo de Ginny.

"estaba preocupado por ti." – susurró – "no te había visto en tiempo y reaccionaste así..."

"yo me enfadé, tu me seguiste y ahora... estamos los dos en el mismo cuarto, yo en ropa interior y tu jugando con mi cabello" – Ginny sonrió y escuchó un _No_ susurrado de parte de Sirius – "Si, vida mía. Has caído en mi trampa."

"eres una embustera" – Sonrió Sirius y acto seguido la besó muy despacio en la mejilla haciendo un perfecto recorrido hasta sus labios y comenzando a jugar con ellos. Haciendo que Ginny sonriera aún más al sentir el calor de todo su cuerpo crecer a medida que los juegos sensuales de Sirius en sus labios continuaban.

. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

**LadyVega: **Hola de nuevo, verás que ahora contesto tu review en este fic jajaja... bueno para saber como sucederán las cosas en el tiempo de los Merodeadores y en el de Harry solo hay una forma jajaj sigue a delante con la lectura productiva (no mentira sigue con esta jaja) un beso gigante...

**Boni: **aquí el siguiente capi con demora pero presente... gracias por tus felicitaciones de verdad te lo agradezco, no dudes en hacerme otra de tus especiales preguntas jajajaja que no me molesta para nada responderlas. Un beso grande y espero que te haya gustado el capi...

**Luna –wood: **Debo confesar que de haber estado en lugar de esas muchachas no lo pensaba dos veces jajajaja... creo que fue un toque muy simpático el hecho de hacer a lso personajes favoritos de todos (al menos mios lo son) se parecieran a personas tan importantes... valga en cada caso... espero este capi tambien te haya gustado.. un saludo grande...

**Ana Leslie: **bueno aquí está el capi que pedías y gracias por el permiso jajajajjajaa me alegra que te haya parecido bueno el fic... un saludo grande...

**Tyson Violador: **bueno para empezar debo decirte que muchas de mis historias favoritas las encontré curioseando por ahí jajajajjaa y me alegra que hayas encontrado la mia tan buena como dices. Es posible que la división que hiciste sea la correcta, no me había puesto a analizarlo así ( y eso que la escribo yo jajaj) con respecto al Obliviate que mencionas, eso se descubrirá conforme continúen los capis pero no creo que falte poco para eso. Me alegro que te guste de verdad y espero que tambien este capi te haya gustado. Un saludo...

Gracias también a **Rasaaabe**y **Ophelia Dakker **por sus reviews...

A TODOS PIDO DISCULPAS POR EL RETRASO PERO MI SIMPÁTICA PC DECIDIÓ QUEMARE Y NO HE CONSEGUIDO OTRA HASTA AHORITA, Y EN CUANTO ME SENTÉ FRENTE A LA PANTALLA (DEBO OBFESAR QUE NO FUE HACE MUCHO) ME INSIPIRÉ DE GOLPE POR ESO EL CAPI TAN PRONTO. ADEMÁS QUE SUBÍ CAPÍTULOS DE DOS DE MIS HISTORIAS ADEMÁS DE ESTA...

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL CAPI Y ANTE CUALQUIER PROBLEMA, RECLAMO O FELICITACIÓN (EN ESPECIAL LO ÚLTIMO JAJAJA) YA SABEN QUE DEBEN HACER.

UN BESO Y SALUDOS A TODOS MIS LECTORES...

IVITA BLACK

MIEMBRO DE STORY WEAVER

MIEMBRO DE LA ORDEN DE LOS MERODEADORES.


	11. capitulo 11

Capítulo 11

El tiempo comenzó a pasar tan rápido que ninguno pudo hacer nada para impedirlo y cuando se dieron cuenta, ya era hora de comenzar con los estudios nuevamente. Durante el tiempo de vacaciones, los Merodeadores y Lily se encargaban de distintas misiones que se suponía no debía decirle de que se trataban, a Hermione y Ginny. Lo que ellos desconocían era acerca del tiempo que ellos se iban de Hogwarts en las misiones secretas de la Orden del Fénix. Las dos chicas aprovechaban ese tiempo para cumplir otras misiones más peligrosas que requerían de una mente fría y rápido reflejos. Algo que habían aprendido a tener con el paso de los años. En especial Hermione que compartió todo tipo de aventuras con Harry, y una más peligrosa y difícil que la otra. Ginny, aunque no tenía la práctica o el conocimiento estaba bajo el constante entrenamiento de Hermione algo que le hizo de mucho ayuda en el tiempo que duraba el ED.

Pues bien, el resultado de la poción que habían realizado Ginny y Hermione en el último año de colegio no había funcionado y gracias a la ayuda de la Diosa de Avalon habían encontrado el ingrediente faltante, cabello de la cola de Dragón mítico de fuego. Esta especie se había logrado extinguir hacía un par de siglos, pero en el tiempo de Camelot y el Rey Arturo la especie aún sobrevivía y fue allí donde pudieron obtenerlo. El problema era que no debían equivocarse o echar a perder la poción porque el ingrediente solo alcanzaba para formar una sola poción así que debían ser muy cuidadosas.

Ginny y Hermione sonreían sentadas en la sala común que compartían con el resto del grupo. El día siguiente debían estar en Alemania y Francia pero ninguna se había ido aún. Esa noche, sus amigos llegaron encontrándose con ellas sentadas en la sala común. Hermione leía un libro de unas quinientas páginas vestida con una camiseta larga hasta las rodillas, que era de Remus, y unos pantalones bastante holgados, y su cabello en una alta cola de caballo que dejaba escapar unos cuantos bucles. Ginny sentada frente a pequeña mesa que se encontraba entre los sillones, disfrutando de una deliciosa cena que al parecer Hermione ya había terminado. Tenía puesto una musculosa ajustada de color gris y unos pantalones joggings arremangados hasta la mitad de la pantorrilla, el cabello recogido en una larga y floja trenza colorada. Junto a Ginny había unos cuantos papeles, pluma y tintero que al parecer estaba utilizando antes de comenzar a cenar.

"muchachas" – Exclamó James al verlas. – "¿No que se habían ido?" – todos estaban sorprendidos y extrañados.

"Nop" – Respondió Hermione sin despegar la vista del libro. Pero al sentir que Ginny se ponía de pie de golpe levantó la mirada. – "¿Donde está Peter?"

"En la enfermería. Sirius está con él" – Respondió Remus.

_Así que era por eso que Ginny salió_ "Sirius está bien?" – Interrogó preocupada.

"Sí, solo se quedó para saber si Wormtail estaba bien" – James se sentó en el lugar de Ginny y miró con ganas el plato a medio terminar.

"James Potter, ni se te ocurra" – La voz de Ginny venía desde la puerta de entrada junto con Sirius de la mano. – "Ya he encargado la cena para ustedes" – Explicó.

Remus se puso detrás de Hermione colocando sus manos en sus hombros masajeando un poco e intentando leer lo que ella leía. Hermione cerró el libro al sentir la barbilla de Remus sobre su hombro derecho y luego sus labios sobre su cuello tostado.

"Preciosa" – Le susurró en su oído. – "te amo, vida"

"También yo" – Sonrió con los ojos cerrados.

"¡Por favor consigan un cuarto!" – Se quejó Sirius

"Black, no empieces que la termino, y pregúntale a Ginny como la pasó la última persona que me fastidió" – Explicó con sadismo. Poco después la carcajada de Ginny se escuchaba en todo el lugar.

"Créeme Amor, no te gustará saberlo" – Respondió ante la mirada de incierto de su novio.

Poco después la pequeña mesa estaba cubierta por tres platos de deliciosa y caliente comida. Remus se sentó en el sillón junto a Hermione y mientras la miraba con adoración comenzó a comer. Hermione lo notó y le sonrió antes de besarle la mejilla.

"¿Van a contarnos porque están aún aquí? No van a lograr llegar mañana" – Dijo Lily.

"Es fácil. No estamos allá porque, hemos pedido transferencia"

"¿Transferencia?"

"Sip" – Explicó Ginny. – "He decidido quedarme y terminar mis estudios aquí en el hospital San Mungo"

"Y yo, me quedaré para estudiar en el Ministerio Ingles"

"Eso es fabuloso. Me alegras mucho Ginny" – Dijo Sirius sentando a Ginny en su regazo y besando su cuello.

"¿Cómo les fue en la misión?" – quiso saber Hermione, no era que no se enteraran luego por Dumbledore, pero si les gustaba ir algo informadas sobre las distintas misiones.

"No tan mal" – Respondió Remus besando el dorso de la mano de Hermione que tenía tomada desde hacía unos minutos, entrelazada con sus dedos.

"no van a decirnos nada ¿Verdad?"

"no, lo sentimos, pero no se puede" – Respondió apenada Lily. No le gustaba ocultarle cosas a ellas, aunque estaba al tanto que ellas sí tenían cosas que les era "imposible" revelar, como habían dicho hace un tiempo.

Un ruido en la ventana les hizo interrumpir la conversación. Era sin duda una lechuza, que esperaba impaciente que le abrieran la ventana para poder entregar la carta y retirarse a descansar.

James se puso de pie y fue directo a darle paso al animal. Suponiendo que era Dumbledore que les estaba entregando otra misión, pero se sorprendió al notar que la lechuza se paraba justo frente a Ginny. Ella tomó el sobre y el animal salió volando fuera de la estancia. Leyó rápidamente la carta y la arrugó. Simplemente miró a Hermione y sin nada más que un segundo de diferencia se pusieron de pie, mucho más serias de lo que habían estado hasta hace unos instantes.

"¿Todo bien?" – Interrogó Lily.

"eso esperamos" – Respondió inconsciente Ginny pero recibió una mirada reprobatoria y se sobresaltó de la nada. – "¡Bien!" – Se quejó sin que nadie le dijera nada o eso era lo que pensaron, pero el caso era que Hermione le había gritado en su mente para que se callara la boca.

Salieron de la sala común y se dirigieron al despacho de Dumbledore. Allí estaban Alastor y Albus esperándolas. Sus rostro estaban serios y hasta se podría decir sombríos. Lo que les indicó a las chicas que algo no había salido tan bien como esperaban o pensaban.

Entraron en el despacho y se sentaron en silencio, esperando que alguno de los adultos comenzara. Y así lo hicieron, Alastor Moody tomando la iniciativa

"Hay malas noticias" – Explicó el auror. – "A pesar de todos los esfuerzos hechos por todos nosotros, Voldemort ha obtenido cientos de seguidores. Y el poder que posee es increíble."

"El caso es que, Tom ha ascendido" – Explicó Dumbledore sentado en su sillón detrás del escritorio.

"nosotras hemos hecho todo lo posible para que las pérdidas sean menos de las que deberían, además que se ha retrasado el ascenso"

"¿Retrasado?" – Cuestionó Alastor indignado. – "No tendría que haber ascendido nunca"

"Es el destino de Tom Riddle ascender al poder. Solo lo retrasamos un par de años" – volvió a repetir Ginny lo que su amiga había dicho anteriormente. – "Hay cosas que se pueden cambiar, otras... solo postergar"

"bien. Pero lo que quiero saber ahora es que sucederá" – Insistió Alastor.

"nada bueno" – Respondió Hermione luego de unos minutos de pensar la respuesta

"Ya sabemos que nada bueno se puede esperar de ese mago tenebroso"

"Sus seguidores arrasarán con ciudades muggles enteras. Atacarán a Muggles, magos hijos de muggles y magos que simplemente no compartan sus ideales. Las personas temerán salir de sus casas e incluso estar en ellas." – Comenzó Ginny.

"La Orden, desgraciadamente, comenzará a perder poder... El ministerio no sabrá que hacer y comenzará a menospreciar a Voldemort" – continuó Hermione – "surgirá entonces una profecía... la profecía de Voldemort y de la única persona que podrá derrotarlo" – Los rostros de Dumbledore y Moody se contorsionaron y sorprendieron. Sin embargo Ginny frunció el seño. No estaba segura si decir acerca de la profecía era lo indicado, en ese momento.

"Hermione" – Susurró pero la aludida la miró a los ojos ypareció que le habló en su mente directamente porque Ginny asintió bajando la mirada.

"Hay una profecía que se conocerá dentro de un par de años. Es acerca de la única persona que puede derrotar a Voldemort."

"¿Qué dice esa profecía?" – Interrogó Alastor Moody, esa quiz�, podía ser la única manera de derrotar definitivamente al maldito de Voldemort. Pero Hermione e incluso Ginny supieron o adivinaron lo que el Auror estaba pensando. Y esta vez fue Ginny la que comenzó a hablar.

"en pocas palabras... que aquella persona nacida al finalizar el séptimo mes, de aquellos que eludieron a Voldemort tres veces, será marcado como su igual..." – miró unos momento a Dumbledore. Siempre pensó que era una persona que tenía siempre una respuesta para todo o que sabía exactamente lo iba a suceder cuando y como. Pero se equivocó. Era un ser humano, aunque a veces no lo demostrara, y eso equivalía que pudiera cometer errores, y desconocer situaciones, tanto como cualquier otro, y ese momento era uno de ellos. Dumbledore estaba tan sorprendido y expectante como Alastor. – "que uno moriría en manos del otro, ya que ninguno podía vivir si el otro lo hacía."

"básicamente es eso. Sin embargo nunca se escuchará la profecía entera."

"¿Por qué¿Quien la persona que la escuchar�?" – Quiso saber el auror

"El profesor Dumbledore, y no otro" – Respondió segura Hermione. – " Y al escucharla o al menor parte de ella, sabrá de quien se trata esa persona. Sin embargo, él solo será el aliado que la escuche. Habrá alguien del lado oscuro que escuchará una pequeña parte que será el producto de la extensiva y ardua búsqueda de Voldemort por destruir a aquella persona que sería capaz de destruirlo a él"

"Sin embargo la parte que el mortífago no escuchó o escuchar�, será la parte más importante y la que lo condene." – Terminó Ginny.

"¿cuándo sucederá esto?" – Albus Dumbledore sonaba tranquilo pero se lo notaba preocupado.

"Dentro de un par de años" – dijo Ginny. – " en el año 1986 para ser exactas. Ese año será cuando todo comience el final"

"Necesitamos retirarnos ahora profesor, Alastor" – Anunció Hermione seria. No podía soportar más un interrogatorio y sabía que Ginny tampoco. Era probable que si seguían hablando del tema terminarían por decirles que era el hijo de Lily y James Potter el que sería marcado como el oponente eterno de Voldemort.

"claro. Creo que es suficiente de preguntas y respuestas. Estoy seguro que ellas nos ayudaron lo suficiente" – Explicó Dumbledore a Alastor.

"aún necesito saber al menos, quienes serán los padres de esa criatura"

"Lo sabrán a su debido tiempo. Además, estamos seguras que Voldemort se los hará saber, después de todo está en sus manos elegir a quien será su eterno oponente" – Declaró Hermione.

"Tengan buenas noches" – Se despidió Ginny y acto seguido tanto ella como Hermione salían del despacho bastante más cansadas de lo que habían entrado. Y dispuestas a entrar en la cama y dormir un poco antes de comenzar el día siguiente con sus nuevos estudios universitarios.

* * *

Llegaron a la sala y se la encontraron vacía suponiendo que todos deberían estar durmiendo ya. Ginny se fue directo a su cuarto así como Hermione, pero la colorada escuchó algo que no le gustó nada. James y Sirius platicando en el cuarto del último, sobre un tema bastante desagradable y del cual estaban muy equivocados.

"no lo creo Padfoot" – Replicaba James desde adentro del cuarto

"yo ya no se que creer" – Respondía Sirius con el tono de voz bastante preocupado y desesperado a la vez. – "lo único que creo y de eso estoy seguro, es que hay un traidor entre nosotros. Pero no se quien es Prongs"

"solo habrá que estar alerta, ya sabes, como dice Ojoloco¡Alerta permanente!" – dijo James aumentando el tono de voz

"Hay Prongs no me hagas pegar esos saltos, te pareces mucho a él cuando dices eso" – Se burló acompañado de una carcajada.

"así me gusta verte Padfoot. Sonriendo" – James abrió la puerta encontrando a una sonriente y poco disimulada Ginny del otro lado. Estaba a un metro de la puerta, que cuando escuchó los pies de James acercarse a ella decidió separarse para disimular. - "Finalmente llegas" – Sonrió James. – "Ya no sabía como mantenerlo entretenido"

"Ya vete antes de que te ahogue con la almohada" – Le gruño Sirius.

Ginny entró al lugar y se dirigió al baño. Necesitaba refrescarse el rostro para sacar de su mente los temas que trataron en la oficina del director de Hogwarts. esa reunión la había puesto de muy mal humor.

"¿qué quería Dumbledore?" – preguntó Sirius desde la puerta del baño. La había encontrado con el rostro mojado viéndose en le espejo del lavabo con ambas manos en él.

"¿Qué te hace pensar que fue Dumbledore el que nos llamó?" – Se giró ella tomando la toalla que estaba junto al espejo. Sirius seguía apoyado sobre el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y ahora con una ceja levantada. Ginny pasó junto a él hacia el cuarto. – "no estoy de humor para interrogatorios" – Se quejó. Se quitó los pantalones arremangados y se metió en las tibias colchas de la cama doble.

"estabas de humor para cualquier cosa antes de irte de la sala común. Si no fue Dumbledore el que las citó ¿Quién fue y por que? Y no me vengas con que no tienes humor o ganas de preguntas porque tengo todo el derecho" – Se quejó él sentándose en su lado de la cama sin meterse dentro como Ginny. Ella que estaba medio acostada se sentó en su lugar y lo miró interrogante.

"bien, entonces ¿Qué es eso que hay un traidor entre nosotros? Explícame porque tengo el leve presentimiento que sospechas del equivocado" – Sonaba acusadora y hasta desconfiada. Algo que Sirius notó a la perfección y que le dolió.

"¿A que viene eso? Yo pregunté primero y no tienes nada que ver con esos temas" – Se quejó él.

"bien. Entonces, tu no me dices y yo tampoco. No tengo porqué andar diciéndote que hago con mi vida, hasta donde yo se no eres mi dueño" – Se tiró en la cama y se volteó para quedar de espaldas a Sirius.

"Soy tu novio. ¿No te basta?" – Ahora sí que estaba enfadado. Y el tono de voz altanero y aumentado lo demostraba muy bien. Ginny se volteó y lo miró a los ojos con furia contenida.

"No te atrevas a levantarme la voz, Sirius Orión Black. Si sabes lo que te conviene, más te vale no levantarme la voz" – Le amenazó ella.

"¿Por qué? Aún no he visto lo que eres capaz de hacer. Estoy arto de escucharte a ti y a Hermione hablar de cosas que no sé. Hablan en códigos y eso me está comenzando a fastidiar. Se miran y no necesitan decirse nada para saber que es lo que deben hacer" – Estaba furioso, se sentía excluido de la vida de su novia.

"¿Acaso me estas diciendo que desconfías de mí?" – Ginny sonó dolida pero su tono de voz era bajo y hasta frío.

"eso es lo que estoy diciendo. Ya no sé en quien o en que confiar. Ocultas muchas cosas y me dices menos de la mitad... ya no sé si... " – pero se calló antes de decir algo que luego se arrepentiría más tarde

"Di lo que ibas a decir... ¡DILO!" Gritó ella. – "di que crees que te engaño, estúpido perro." – Ginny estaba más que furiosa. No podía creer que Sirius desconfiara de ella. Confiaba mas en ella en el futuro que ahora y eso no podía soportarlo. Ginny se levantó de la cama y se volvió a colocar los pantalones. Tomó unas cosas y se marchó de la habitación dejando a Sirius con más ganas de gritar y golpear a todo lo que se le cruzara en el camino.

* * *

Hermione entró a su cuarto sin reparar en que Ginny no había entrado. Estaba bastante cansada y lo único que quería era dormirse. Remus estaba ya acostado en su cama leyendo un libro a la luz de una de las lámparas de cama. Hermione fue al baño y acto seguido se dirigió a la cama.

"vas a tener calor con el pantalón" – Le advirtió cariñosamente Remus sin dejar de leer el libro. Hermione reparó ante este acto y sonrió, ella era exactamente igual.

"¿Tu crees?" – Preguntó inocente

"solo decía" – vio de reojo como Hermione se quitaba el pantalón holgado y se dejaba solamente aquella camiseta que era suya, pero que Hermione había adoptado como propia solo para dormir y fastidiar a Remus. Aunque él muy bien sabía que esa camiseta le quedaba mejor a ella que a él, sonrió más ampliamente.

"¿Qué lees?" – preguntó interesada ella cuando se hubo acurrucado en el pecho de Remus mientras él le hacía espacio y la abrazaba con el brazo más próximo.

"solo uno de los libros de defensa avanzada para prepararme, tu sabes" – Le besó el cabello – "¿Qué sucedió?" – preguntó luego de unos momentos. Estaba deseando preguntar pero intentó sonar lo más casual posible.

"Nah, nada del otro mundo."

"¿Era de Dumbledore?"

"No sé" – Un gran bostezo provino del pecho de Remus. Éste cerró el libro marcando una de las últimas páginas y se disponía a acostarse para que Hermione pudiera dormir pero la voz de la muchacha lo interrumpió – "no necesitas dejar de leer. Si tan solo te faltan unas páginas cielo. Continua."

"no me molesta hacerte un poco de mimos, vida." – Sonrió él acercándose a Hermione. La atrajo a él luego de haber apagado la luz de la lámpara. Ella tenía la mitad de su cuerpo sobre el de Remus y él jugaba con la espalda de ella acariciando de arriba hacia abajo.

"Rem" – murmuró ella intentando no disfrutar tanto de las caricias de Remus.

"dime"

"Este año finalizas tus estudios ¿Verdad?" – preguntó interesada

"así es" – En ese momento, se le apareció en la cabeza del chico la idea que le estaba dando vueltas en la cabeza desde que Hermione volvió de Francia.

"genial. ¿Y que deseas como premio de graduación?"

"Nada en especial."

"Remus, sabes que te amo ¿Verdad?"

"sí lo sé Mione, me lodices constantemente y me lo demuestras más a menudo... y no me molesta en absoluto. ¿sabes tú que te amo?"

"Sería difícil no saberlo." – Le besó la nariz sorprendiendo a Remus pues el chico pensaba que sería un beso en sus labios. "¿Sabías que tu y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos?"

"¿Sí?" – preguntó el chico sonriente. – "¿cómo es eso?"

"Es una larga historia, pero el caso es que termina con nosotros dos unidos, en alma y corazón"

"Me alegra saber que tendré a alguien con quien terminar mis días"

"eso no es justo." – Se quejó ella fingiendo enfado. – "ustedes los licántropos viven más. Así que tendré que hacer un esfuerzo y llevar una vida bastante tranquila para alcanzarte y termirar junto a ti" – Le besó largo y profundo. Pero sin intenciones de pasar al siguiente punto de deseo y pasión.

"es una promesa entonces princesa"

"claro. Y ahora a dormir que mañana comienzan las clases"

Ella se giró dándole la espalda a Remus y él pegó su cuerpo al de ella, abrazándola por la cintura de forma protectora, y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de ella para sentirla respirar.

Hermione se levantó la mañana siguiente y luego de ducharse y cambiarse se encaminó a la sala común. Allí estaban Remus y James hablando silenciosamente con Sirius, como consolándolo por algo. Lily estaba un poco alejada y bastante seria. Peter ya no estaba al igual que Ginny.

"buenos días" – Saludó a los presentes algo preocupada- "¿Dónde está Ginny?" – Le preguntó a Lily al sentarse junto a ella.

"No lo sé. El tonto de Sirius le dijo unas cuantas cosas anoche. Por eso los chicos lo consuelan. Pero creo que Ginny tiene toda la razón para haberse ido."

"¿qué le dijo?"

"en pocas palabras, le dijo que estaba celoso de ti. Porque tu y ella hablan en códigos y todo eso. Además que no confiaba en ella y hasta se atrevió a insinuar que ella lo engañaba" – Se notaba que Lily estaba bastante enfadada con Sirius.

Hermione miró al morocho y negó con la cabeza y diciendo algo así como "hombres" se paró y se fue. Era probable que sabía donde estaba Ginny. Pero antes de atravesar la puerta la voz de Sirius la detuvo.

"Hermione... ¿Sabes donde puede estar Ginny?" – Preguntó con cuidado.

"Sí" – Fue la simple respuesta de Hermione acto seguido salió del lugar a buscarla.

* * *

El tiempo corría en lugar de caminar y cuando se dieron cuenta Sirius y Ginny llevaban separados casi un mes. La colorada estaba como si nada con los demás pero no le dirigía la palabra a Sirius. Estaba segura que ella no era de esas que engañaban para sentir la adrenalina de lo malo. Era fiel a sus sentimientos y los que la querían, y no iba a soportar que Sirius ni nadie le dijera que ella engañaba.

Se mantenía firme en sus estudios en el San Mungo. Le agradaba estar en un lugar familiar. Pero en estas circunstancias que estaba atravesando el mundo mágico deseaba con todas sus fuerzas estar con su familia. Sin embargo desde hacía unos días había comenzado a ocultarle algo a Hermione. En realidad no creía algo que debía decirle. Solo se sentía mal y no quería faltar a sus estudios y clases así que se dedicaba a tomar pociones para el cansancio que había comenzado a sentir.

Los tres merodeadores ya estaban con sus diecinueve años cumplidos al igual que Lily. Una de las tantas tardes que pasaban juntos en la sala común cambió drásticamente de ser una normal y aburrida a una emocionante y simpática tarde.

James estaba bastante más nervioso de lo que solía estar siempre, Lily leía un libro sin darse cuenta de ello, Sirius estaba deprimido en un rincón intentando concentrarse en los nuevos encantamientos y maldiciones que habían aprendido hasta ahora en la escuela de aurors, mientras miraba de reojo a Ginny que platicaba con Hermione sobre vaya a saber un que cosa. Remus escribía unas notas y Peter comía chocolates frente a la chimenea encendida. Hasta que se escuchó que James refunfuñaba y con paso rápido se acercaba Lily

"Lily necesito hablar contigo" – Le dijo nervioso.

"James¿Qué tienes?"

"Es que ya no puedo soportarlo más" – Dejó escapar en un susurró, preocupando a Lily aún más.

"James, me asustas"

"no, esa no es mi intención. ¿Podrías acompañarme a dar una vuelta?" – Preguntó James.

"Claro, cielo" – Le tomó la mano luego de dejar el libro que leía tranquilamente y se dirigió fuera de la estancia junto a James.

"oigan" – Llamó Sirius al resto de los presentes. Todos voltearon pero él solo podía mirar a los ojos claros de Ginny. – "He tomado una decisión"

"¿A que te refieres?" – preguntó Remus.

"a que me iré de Hogwarts. He comprado un departamento en el Londres muggle." – Explicó. Intentaba reconocer los pensamientos de Ginny mediante los gestos de su rostro, peor ella tenía su mirada clavada en la ventada y no demostraba nada en absoluto. Remus miró disimuladamente a Hermione y esta asintió al comprender lo que le quería decir. Los tres vieron como Ginny abría la boca pero se decepcionaron casi al instante. Ginny había bostezado ampliamente.

"que te valla bien. Sé que Londres Muggle es muy bello." – En su rostro había imparcialidad pero su voz detonaba cansancio y desilusión.

"gracias" – dijo Sirius bajando la mirada.

"chicos... ¿qué sucede?" – James venía de la mano de Lily muy contento y evidentemente más relajado.

"solo les decía que me mudaré a un piso en el Londres Muggle" – Informó Sirius cabizbajo.

"Ya veo" – Lily apretó la mano de James para decirle que no dijera nada pero este la imploró con la mirada. Y Lily finalizó por levantar los hombros y besarlo en los labios ligeramente.

"Tengo una noticia que darles, chicos" – Anunció James un poco más clamado. Sabía que su amigo era bastante sensible y no quería lastimarlo demasiado. – " Lily y yo vamos a casarnos" – Dejó escapar.

Hermione y Ginny se miraron con una sonrisa en sus rostros pero una sombra en sus ojos. Se pusieron de pie y se acercaron a la pareja para felicitarlos. Esto solo quería decir que ya no había marcha a tras. Lily y James se casarían para Enero, en Octubre Lily quedaría embarazada y en el mes de Julio del siguiente año Harry nacería y solo quedaría un año para que todo empeorara pero el mundo respirara paz nuevamente.

Cuando todos los felicitaron sin excepción alguna Peter saludó a todos y se fue a dormir. Fue entonces que aprovecharon para terminar de dar las noticias.

"Eso no es todo chicos" – Comenzó a hablar Lily.

"¿Hay más?" – Preguntó Remus. Los seis estaban sentados en los sillones frente al fuego que calentaba la estancia.

"No me digan que Lily espera un Potter" – Comentó con burla Sirius.

"¡Sirius!" – Dijo colorada Lily – "No es eso. Verán..." – Tomó fuerte la mano de James pero fue ella quien continuó. – " queríamos pedirle, pedirte a ti Sirius un gran favor"

"Lo que sea" – Dijo sonriendo, pero luego lo pensó dos veces – "Lo que sea, lo que sea no. Se entiende ¿Verdad?" – Todos irrumpieron en carcajadas pero Ginny revoleó los ojos.

"Sirius queríamos pedirte que fueras el padrino de la ceremonia" – Explicó James orgulloso.

"Hermano, será todo un honor para mí serlo." – Sirius abrazó a los futuros esposos pero luego del abrazo Lily se dirigió a Remus

"Lamento no habértelo pedido a ti Rem."

"Está bien. De todos modos no creo que vayan a aceptar a un licántropo de padrino en una ceremonia mágica" – Se notaba triste y desilusionado pero Hermione le besó la mejilla diciéndole en el oído que no se pusiera mal.

"En realidad, no era ese el motivo esencial del caso." – Continuó Lily. Si quería hacerlo sentir mal ya lo había logrado, sin embargo ninguno supo lo que quería decir Lily, aún James estaba desconcertado por la explicación. – "Sabes que no tengo padre Remus, es por eso que no te elegimos como padrino"

"No te entiendo. ¿Qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra?"

"Es que quería que tu me llevaras al altar donde me desposaré con James, Remus." – Eso había dejado a todos perplejos. James no había entendido porque Lily le había pedido que Sirius sea el padrino de la boda y no Remus o los dos. Ahora lo comprendía. Su novia y futura esposa era la mujer más especial de todas. La abrazó fuerte diciéndole lo mucho que la amaba.

"Lily, será un honor, no, un verdadero placer llevarte al altar. Gracias" – Le abrazó fuertemente.

"No Remus, gracias a ti"

Luego de un indeterminado tiempo hablando de los detalles de la boda Ginny se puso de pie. Anunciando que se iría a dormir. Las otras dos parejas se observaron entre ellos mientras veían como Sirius se sentía tan miserable. Sin más se puso de pie y salió del lugar unos diez minutos después de Ginny. No quería ver a nadie. Necesitaba pensar.

_It's not that I can't live without you _

_It's just that I don't even want to try_

_Every night I dream about you_

_Ever since the day you said goodbye_

Sirius tenía sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones. Vagaba por los pasillos sin rumbo fijo, solo deseaba sentir que la soledad de su cuarto no se debía a la ausencia de Ginny.

_If I wasn't such a fool_

_Right now I'd be holding you_

_There's nothing that I wouldn't do _

_Baby if I only knew_

"Como Puedo ser tan estúpido" – Pensaba mientras salía a los terrenos – "No puedo creer que siquiera haya pensado en esa estúpida idea de que Ginny me... ni siquiera puedo repetirlo. Sirius Black eres un inútil" – Comenzó a bordear el lago intentando recuperar fuerzas y esperanzas.

_The words to say_

_The road to take_

_To find a way back to your heart_

_What can I do _

_To get to you_

_And find a way back to your heart_

Estuvo bastante tiempo en los terrenos. No sabía donde ir, que hacer o que sentir para que Ginny se diera cuenta de lo arrepentido que estaba y lo que la amaba para que lo perdonara, aún, aunque no se lo mereciera...

_I don't know how it got so crazy_

_But I'll do anything to set things right_

_'Cause your love is so amazing _

_Baby you're the best thing in my life_

Pero es que lo que había dicho o pensado había sido suficiente para que Ginny lo odiara por el resto de su vida. La desconfianza era algo que Ginny no admitía en su vida y él, a la primera de cambio desconfía de ella como si se tratase de cualquier persona...

_Let me prove my love is real_

_And made you feel the way I feel_

_I promise I would give the world_

_If only you would tell me girl_

Y Sirius lo sabía perfectamente, Ginny no era una persona cualquiera. Ginny era la mejor persona, la mujer que él amaba y que era solo suya. Porque eso era verdad. Ginny fue es será suya aunque ella no lo quiera admitir o lo desmienta. Ella se había entregado a Sirius en cuerpo y alma, eso la hacía ser parte de él... para siempre.

_The words to say_

_The road to take_

_To find a way back to your heart_

_What can I do _

_To get to you_

_And find a way back to your heart_

Sirius caminó nuevamente por los pasillos. Sin darse cuenta, quizá su subconsciente lo había hecho, no lo sabía. Pero el caso era que terminó en el séptimo piso. Justo frente al tapiz de cuarto de los requerimientos.

_Give me one more chance, to give my love to you_

'_Cause no one on this earth loves like I do, tell me._

_The words to say_

_The road to take_

_To find a way back to your heart_

_What can I do _

_To get to you_

_And find a way back to your heart_

Sirius de dejó caer de rodillas frente al tapiz que sin saber como había cambiado por una puerta de madera. El cuarto de requerimientos te mostraba lo que uno más deseaba en ese momento, y lo que más deseaba Sirius era poder ver a Ginny en ese instante.

_I turn back time _

_To make you mine_

_And find a way back to your heart_

_I beg and plead_

_Fall to my knees_

_To find a way back to your heart_

Lentamente Sirius abrió la puerta sin hacer ruido y se encontró con una bella y serena Ginny durmiendo en una cama grande con dosel en el medio de aquel cuarto que parecía ser el suyo.

_The words to say_

_The road to take_

_To find a way back to your heart_

_What can I do _

_To get to you_

_And find a way back to your heart_

Volvió cerrar la puerta con una mirada entre triste y esperanzada. Estaba dispuesto a hacer y dar lo que sea para que Ginny volviera junto a él. Hoy había dado un gran progreso. Al menos sabía donde estaba quedándose Ginny.

. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

Esta vez responderé todos los reviews de una sola vez... así que aquí voy:

Para empezar, la promesa de amor que los caballeros le hicieron a las chicas me pareció algo que debía de pasar... ellos (Hermione y Remus, Ginny y Sirius) están, como lo dije en los capis anteriores, destinados a pasar la vida juntos. Por diversas situaciones no se ha podido lograr. Ya saben... en un principio era mucha la diferencia de edades aunque los cuatro sentían algo hacia su otra mitad ¿Verdad? Jajaja... luego, cuando ellas viajan al pasado, el tiempo de los merodeadores, se les facilita la posibilidad de ser felices con ellos, pero el destino les enseña a las dos protagonistas que esos dos muchachos son sus almas gemelas cuando llegan a la época de Camelot.

El tema que repetí entre las dos parejas era también necesario aunque tampoco a mi me agradó hacer que ambas vivieran lo mismo al mismo tiempo, pero bueno, de esa forma pude demostrar lo que les expliqué anteriormente...

Por otro lado, muchos de ustedes me han pedido saber que sucedía en el tiempo actual, es decir, en el tiempo de Harry. Pues bien, eso está muy pronto a descubrirse. Estoy segura que será en el siguiente capi (si no, será en el siguiente, pero no pasará mas de dos capis en descubrirlo). Las cosas están llegado a su desenlace final, y cuando me refiero al desenlace, hago referencia al de los merodeadores. Así es, Harry está próximo a nacer, el traidor se descubrir�, la injusta encarcelación de Sirius y la solitaria vida de Remus están por hacer su aparición. ¿Pero que hay de Hermione y Ginny? Bueno, eso sí que no puedo decirles. Solo que los momentos más duros y dolorosos están por llegar. Aún no sé si voy a explicarlos, es decir que no se como voy a hacerlo... pero les aseguro que sí están cerca...

Bueno debo agradecer a **LadyVega**, **ophelia dakker, Boni, Aurablack, Kmila, Rasaaabe y luna-wood...** De verdad les agradezco el que dejen en todos los capis un review que me da ganas de seguir escribiendo. También a los lectores que aún desconozco pero espero que sean muchos...

Un beso a todos y espero que la vida les sea provechosa.

IVITA BLACK

Miembro de Story weaver

M.O.M.


	12. capitulo 12

Capitulo 12

Ginny estaba por enésima vez en el baño. No sabía que diablos pasaba con ella pero ya era costumbre visitarlo varias veces por día. Sin embargo las nauseas se hacían cada vez peor, y estaba comenzando a preocuparse.

Desde que Sirius se había ido a su nuevo apartamento, lo extrañaba sobremanera pero su orgullo era más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa y no podía perdonarlo que desconfiara de ella y peor, celara a Hermione. Así que, aún en contra de lo que su corazón le dictaba o mejor dicho le exigía se negaba a dar el brazo a torcer y hablar con él.

Hermione le había dicho ya varias veces en lo que va del mes y medio de pelea que hablar con él, y le explicara algunas cosas, eso fue el comienzo de la pequeña pelea que tuvo con Hermione también.

Ginny se miró en el espejo luego de hacerse un buche con el agua de la canilla y recordó ese día, unos cuantos días atrás.

**Flash back**

"Ginny¿qué diablos sucede contigo?" – Preguntó una Hermione algo preocupada en el cuarto de la colorada. Ella estaba tirada en el suelo frío de laja, boca abajo intentando controlar sus dolores.

"¿Crees que si supiera estaría en esta posición tan horrible?" – Preguntó ella con fastidio.

"En realidad me refería a tu ridícula situación con Sirius" – Explicó Hermione poniéndose de pie y recorriendo la habitación.

"No quiero hablar de eso."

"deberías hablar con él, decirle lo que sucede, dentro de todo" – Se corrigió la chica luego de ver a su amiga con la ceja levantada. – "me refiero a, no se. Después de todo tiene derecho a saber algo ¿no?"

"Dime una cosa, Hermione" – Ginny se puso de pie y se acercó a su amiga con la vista fría. – "¿Le has contado algo a Remus sobre esto?"

"no. Pero él no me preguntó nada. Si lo hiciera..."

"serías la primera en mentirle. No puedo permitir que Sirius sepa nada ¿claro?"

"Pero..."

"mira, Sirius no se va a enterar de nada, al menos de mí boca no lo hará. Y si tanto te gustaría que se enterara de su futuro, pues bien, ve y dile tu" – Todo se lo había largado velozmente y bastante enfado mezclado con agonía. Hermione se echó para atrás pero luego recapacitó... Era Ginny la que le estaba gritando. No podía dejar que ella le tratara de esa forma

"Ginebra, quiero que recapacites. Sirius y tú son el uno para el otro, él está sufriendo y...

"¿Y crees que yo no? Claro, el pobre Sirius y la fría Ginebra ¿no?" – Hermione frunció el seño ya algo enfadada

"Solo te lo digo ¿sabes? No deberías estar haciendo tal escándalo. Soy tu amia y quiero lo mejor."

"¿quieres lo mejor para mí o quieres lo mejor para él? Mira, vete con Remus y hagan lo que quieran, yo no voy a hablar con Sirius solo porque se sienta mal." – De verdad estaba enfadada pero sabía que estaba sobre actuando. – "Yo también me siento horrible y no me quejo..." – Ginny salió corriendo sin terminar de hablar y se encerró en el baño.

"Ginny ¿estás bien?"

"Sí.. no. Vete" – Le grito de mala forma desde el otro lado del baño.

**Fin del flash back**

"Genial, simplemente genial" – Se quejó al ver sobre la tapa del retrete una pequeña botellita con un líquido de color azul. – "¿Y ahora que hago?" – Se miró nuevamente en le espejo. – "¿Y ahora que hago?" – volvió a repetir en un susurro.

* * *

Hermione salió de su cuarto a la sala común. Tenía un presentimiento extraño. Debía, necesitaba ir a ver a Ginny. En la sala estaba Remus leyendo unos libros y tomando notas de ellos.

"¿Mione?" – Preguntó Remus al ver que ella se aproximaba a la puerta de salida.

"¿Si?"

"¿Dónde vas? Son mas de media noche"

"A hablar con Ginny" – Se acercó al chico y le besó la mejilla. – "después de todo, debo aprovechar ahora. Pronto ya no estaremos tan cerca" – Le dijo en el oído como si de un secreto se tratara. Esto provocó una sonrisa de parte del licántropo.

"¿Se lo dijiste?"

"Aún no. Es que no estábamos muy bien. Pero intentaré decirle ahora" – Lo volvió a besar, esta vez en los labios pero Remus fue más rápido y de un tirón del brazo la sentó en sus piernas para besarla con más entusiasmo. Hermione le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos y acentuó más el beso. De pronto sintió como la mano del chico, que había estado en su rodilla, comenzaba a subir lentamente hasta llegar al punto débil de ella. – "Rem." – Susurró ella en el cuello del chico cuando éste le besaba la garganta y el hombro descubierto debido a la enorme remera que llevaba puesta.

"mmm" – Dijo él sin dejar de hacer lo suyo en su novia

"Espera que vuelva..." – Le dijo ella con mucho trabajo. Ya que lo estaba disfrutando tanto. En realidad, hacer el amor con Remus era siempre excelente, exquisito, perfecto. Pero cuando él estaba a unos días de la luna llena sus sentidos se despertaban más y sus acciones era cada vez más animales, en el buen sentido. Era como hacerlo con toda la euforia y pasión hasta quedarse casi sin aliento y dejar el alma en el acto.

"¿segura?" – Preguntó adentrando aún más su mano en la entrepierna de la chica que de vez en cuando ahogaba un suspiro en el cuello del chico.

"no" – Respondió.

"Ve, y luego regresas... pero hazlo rápido" – Le dijo él dejando el cuello de Hermione.

"no te preocupes. Lo haré" – volvió a besar los labios de él y se puso de pie para dirigirse a la puerta.

Caminó por los pasillos hasta llegar a la entrada del ahora cuarto de Ginny. Golpeó la puerta pero no escuchó el permiso de entrada. Volvió a golpear, pero al no escuchar nada abrió la puerta y se asustó.

Encontró la cama deshecha, algunas cosas tiradas y la puerta del baño semi abierta con luz dentro.

"¿Ginny?" – Preguntó con la voz algo vacilante. La chica no respondió pero Hermione escuchó un sollozo desde el baño. Se acercó y asomó la cabeza pro la puerta. Allí Ginny estaba sentada contra la pared de la ducha, con las rodillas encogidas y abrazadas, y su rostro entre ellas. Se veía como hacía pequeñas convulsiones por el llanto que intentaba en vano retener. – "Ginny" – Llamó más fuerte y algo preocupada. – "¿qué sucedió?"

"Mione." – Dijo levantando la vista, al parecer algo sorprendida pero acto seguido se abrazó a ella de golpe. – "Dios, ayúdame a superar esto"

"vamos al cuarto y me dirás que tienes" – Ginny se puso de pie con ayuda de su amiga y caminaron fuera del baño. Ya sentadas en la cama Ginny comenzó llorar, ahora con todas las ganas. – "Ya, no creo que sea tan grave. Cuéntame. Vamos"

"Ay, Mione." – Ginny sacó del bolsillo de su túnica el pequeño frasco con líquido azul

"Oh, no. Dime que esto no es..." – Hermione no pudo terminar la frase

"sí es" – Interrumpió Ginny. – "si es" – últimamente se le daba por repetir las frases. La colorada sintió como su mejor amiga la abrazaba fuertemente.

"¿Que piensas hacer?"

"Arrojarme por la ventana era mi primera opción. ¿tu que dices?" – Respondió sarcástica la colorada.

"Ginny, creo que sabes lo que tienes que hacer"

"Mione, no puedo llegar un día al apartamento y decirle oye Sirius no quiero molestar pero ¿sabes algo? Estoy embarazada" – Le dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos – "Por dios Mione, estoy embarazada. Tengo dieciocho años, no puedo tener un hijo ahora"

"Pues al parecer puedes" – Sonrió Hermione dándole apoyo. – "Solo quiero pedirte un favor... deja que sea la madrina ¿de acuerdo?"

"Eres odiosa. Yo no se que hacer, y tu con estas cosas" – A pesar de eso, Ginny sonreía. Se tocó el vientre con la palma de la mano. – "tendré que ir a hacerme ver"

"Puedo acompañarte si quieres"

"Nah. Le diré a Poppy que me vea. No creo que se niegue ¿o si?"

"Para nada." – las dos chicas se abrazaron fuertemente. Luego de un tiempo en esa posición Hermione se decidió por hablar – "Ginny, la verdad es que he venido por otro asunto..."

"es verdad. ¿qué te trajo por aquí amiga?"

"Es para darte una noticia, que se supone hace tiempo que debí dártela."

"Dime que no estas tu también embarazada" – Se burló Ginny pero al notar la mirada triste de Hermione se disculpó.

"no te preocupes. El caso es que... Remus compró una casa a las afueras de Londres. Quiere que me vaya a vivir con él en cuanto termine con el profesorado." – Explicó Hermione bastante colorada.

"Mione, que gusto... espero que hayas dicho que sí"

"claro que sí. No hay nada que quiera más que eso"

"entonces es una fantástica noticia." – Se volvieron a abrazar fuerte y Ginny le susurró a Hermione al oído - "Hemos crecido amiga"

"Demasiado rápido diría yo"

Hermione entró a la sala común pasadas las dos de la mañana. Estaba exhausta pero más que contenta. Ginny había aceptado su decisión de mudarse con Remus cuando finalice el año. Además estaba el hecho que seguramente Sirius y Ginny volvieran muy pronto.

"¿se puede saber porque te tardaste tanto?" – La voz de Remus desde la puerta del cuarto sonó reprochadora e insistente.

"Buenas noticias. Ginny se ha alegrado mucho por la noticia" - Dijo ella pero el muchacho no salía de su lugar. Apoyado contra el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados en su pecho. – "no estarás enfadado ¿verdad?" – Hermione hizo su mejor cara de cordero degollado y él refunfuñó.

"Te estuve esperando" – Explicó el un poco más relajado.

"Lily y James no están ¿verdad?" – Remus solo negó con la cabeza. – "Y supongo que Peter tampoco" – El chico comenzó a acercarse mientras veía como Hermione se iba quitando el calzado en medio de la sala común.

"¿A donde quieres llegar pequeña" – Su tono inocente no logró engañar a Hermione que sonrió complacida. Valla que sabía como eran los instintos animales de Remus a estas alturas del mes.

"No lo sé. Solo estaba dándome cuenta que estamos solos..."

"Eres una embustera. Hace dos hora que estoy esperando por ti." – Se quejó él. Hermione se acercó lo suficiente y comenzó a desabotonar la camisa que él aún tenía puesta.

"lo sé." – Él no tuvo tiempo de reprochar porque los labios de Hermione ya estaban sobre los suyos. Ella se separó delicadamente, tal y como lo había besado.

Remus se abalanzó sobre ella besándola con pasión, profundamente. El juego había comenzado. Hermione sonrió al sentir los labios de Remus en su cuello. No supo cuando, pero se encontraban en el suelo, junto a la ardiente chimenea que parecía enfriar el lugar a comparación del calor que desprendías los cuerpos.

Se besaban de forma apasionada deseando poder tocar el alma del otro. Remus sobre ella jugaba con el sostén negro que Hermione llevaba puesto, mientras que ella intentaba quitarle los pantalones. Jugaban con sus cuerpos ya conocidos demasiado bien. Cada uno sabía el punto débil del otro y cual el lugar donde sentían más placer.

"Mione" – Dejó escapar él en un suspiro ahogado desde es el suelo. Hermione se las había rebuscado para colocarse sobre su cuerpo y comenzar a besarlo, todo y cada parte de él.

"Remus" – Llamó ella cercade su oído mientras besaba el lóbulo de la oreja. – "Hazme tuya Remus" – Le suplicaba con desesperación. Remus sonrió divertido ante el pedido casi de desesperación en la voz de su novia.

"Como quieras, Mione" – Le dijo. Acto seguido se giró para quedar sobre ella y besarla en los labios como si fuera la última vez que fuera a besarla.

"Buenos días" – Hermione abrió los ojos para encontrarse con un semidesnudo Remus junto a ella acariciando el cabello desordenado de la chica.

"buenos días" – Ella se estiró para acomodarse mejor sobre el pecho de Remus. – "¿De quien fue la idea de quedarnos aquí en la noche?" – Se quejó inocente

"No me reproches nada, yo solo estaba algo enfadado porque me dejaste esperando aquí por dos horas" – Remus le besó la punta de la nariz

"Debemos irnos, Rem" – Decía Hermione mientras tanteaba con la mano en el sillón hasta dar con lo deseado

"¿Se puede saber porque te dedicas a usar todas mis camisas?"

"Es que me quedan mejor a mi ¿Tu que crees?" – Dio una vuelta en su eje para mostrar la camisa que tenía ahora puesta. Le llegaba a la mitad del muslo y cuando levantaba los brazos al cielo se podía ver perfectamente que no llevaba ropa interior alguna. El chico se acercó a ella con los pantalones puestos y la abrazó por la cintura, levantándola unos centímetros del suelo.

"¿Dónde se supone que vamos?"

"Pues a la nueva casa. Hay que arreglarla para que podamos ir a vivir cuanto antes ¿que dices?"

"Que eres la persona más maravillosa de todo el mundo." La cargó en brazos y la llevó al cuarto.

* * *

Ginny dejó el ala de la enfermería a la hora del mediodía. Madame Pomfrey había disuelto las pocas dudas que aún poseía. Lo único que le quedaba ahora era decirle a Sirius

"Lo más fácil" – Murmuró para sí. Tenía que hacer su orgullo de lado por el bien del bebé. – "Casi dos meses" – Y sin más de dirigió a lo que ahora era su cuarto, se abrigó bien y tomó la Red Flu directo al callejón Diagon.

"Ya va" – Decía Sirius caminando hacia la puerta. El timbre sonaba cada dos por tres y Sirius adivinó que sería James, el "muy inadaptado social" que no sabía que debía tocar solo una vez el timbre. – "James, ya sabes que funciona. Deja de ju..." – No pudo terminar la frase al ver quien estaba del otro lado de la puerta, con la mirada de arrepentimiento y culpa

"Lo siento, no pude resistirme a jugar con él" – Se disculpó sonrojada. No era el mejor comienzo.

"Ginny. ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Necesitaba, hablar" – Le dijo aún tímida – "¿Estás ocupado? Puedo volver en otro momento"

"Para nada. Pasa" – Se corrió para dejarle paso y ella entró – "Puedes darme el abrigo si quieres" – Mientras Ginny observa el departamento se iba quitando la ropa abrigada que traía. Un largo sobretodo negro una bufanda blanca haciendo juego con los guantes y el pequeño gorro de lana.

"Gracias. Me gusta el lugar, es muy... tú" – Dijo ella girando para poder ver todo el lugar. Todo estaba sin dividir, la cocina, el living y el comedor, todo en un solo ambiente distribuido armoniosamente en todo el lugar. Una puerta que Ginny adivinó como el baño y una escalera bastante ancha que llevaba a un pequeño semi piso que era el cuarto.

"Estaba a punto de comer... ¿Quieres... ya sabes?"

"¿Acompañarte?" – Preguntó dubitativa y Sirius asintió caminando hacia la mesa cerca de la cocina. – "Claro, porque no" – murmuró para sí, pero Sirius la escuchó perfectamente.

Se sentaron a la mesa y Sirius colocó plato, cubiertos y vaso extra para la chica. No dijeron mucho en el almuerzo. Ginny estaba muy nerviosa para hacerlo y Sirius, pues él con la sola presencia de ella le alcanzaba.

"Te he extrañado" – Le largó Sirius de pronto. Mientras levantaba las cosas luego de terminada la comida. Al ver que no recibía respuesta de Ginny continuó. – " las cosas no han sido lo mismo ¿Sabes?" – Explicó – "A veces pido en regresar el tiempo y poder impedir esas tonterías que dije." – Ginny seguía sin decir palabra. Sirius estaba siendo totalmente sincero con ella y ella no decía nada. Se maldijo mentalmente.

"Sirius, necesitamos hablar" – Logró articular.

"Que bueno que lo dices porque hasta ahora solo había monólogo" – Él se sentó donde antes. Apoyó los codos en la mesa y juntó las manos frente a su rostro.

"Yo no vine preparada para escuchar lo que recién me has dicho. En realidad no he venido preparada mas que para ponerme a llorar" – Le dijo impidiendo que una lágrima se escape.

"Ginny"

"déjame terminar lo que quiero decir y pueda irme y continuar con mi miserable vida ¿quieres?" – Sirius sonrió y se puso se pie acercándose a ella – "No le veo la gracia"

"Lo siento. Es solo que. Hace un par de días, James y Lily me dijeron que no estabas muy bien. Y ahora vienes a decirme algo"

"Es sobre eso que he venido..."

"¿Sobre que no te sientes bien?" – Preguntó. Comenzaba a alarmarse.

"Esta mañana visité a Poppy" – Le explicó

"¿Estás enferma? Dios ¿Qué tienes, es grave?"

"Sirius. Por favor... fui a verla porque, hace un par de semanas me he comenzado a sentir realmente mal. Hoy me confirmó lo que temía"

"Dime que no vas a morirte" – Lo había logrado. Sirius estaba desesperado. No podía perderla. Claro que no podía.

"¡No voy a morirme Sirius!" – Se quejó ella

"¿Qué diablos tienes entonces? Me estoy preocupando Ginny... Dime" – Le rogó impaciente. Ginny comenzó a derramar algunas lígrimas.

"No estoy lista Sirius. Solo tengo dieciocho años... es mucha presión"

"Yo estoy aquí contigo..."

"Sirius yo... yo estoy... embarazada" – Le dijo junto a un sollozo

"¿Embarazada?" – No entendía nada.

"Sí. Solo quería decírtelo para que después no tengas sorpresas. Poppy dice que es probable que sea niña, pero aún no se sabe. Bueno, ya que lo he dicho..." – Las lágrimas aún decoraban el rostro de Ginny y Sirius que no se movía de donde estaba – "Me voy Sirius, ten una buena vida" – Sin más tomó sus cosas y se fue.

Quizá esperaba otro tipo de reacción de parte de Sirius. Acababa de decirle que la extrañaba pero no dijo absolutamente nada cuando supo la noticia. Tampoco es para quedarse así. Estamos de acuerdo que no es una agradable situación. Dieciocho años tenía ella y Sirius tenía solo uno más. Tenían la vida por delante y en niño a esta altura no era la mejor de las opciones...

Ginny sintió que la tomaban del brazo y la hacía voltear. No vio nada. Solo sintió como alguien la besaba apasionadamente y ella respondía aún con lágrimas en sus ojos claros. No había duda, ese era Sirius. Cuando se separaron por falta de aire pudo por fin observar los ojos de su 'opresor' sonrió cansinamente.

"Gracias" – Le susurró al oído mientras la abrazaba y lentamente la conducía al departamento. – "Muchas gracias Ginny"

"¿Por qué me agradeces?" – Preguntó ella volviendo a quitarse el abrigo

"Por hacerme el hombre más feliz de la tierra." – Se acercó y la abrazó tan fuerte que sentía que podría quebrarla. – "vamos a ser padres Ginny. Los mejores padres." – se besaron una y mil veces. Ginny se sentía feliz por primera vez desde que supo de la noticia. Todo con Sirius era tan distinto... Todo con Sirius sería distinto.

* * *

"¿Qué se supone que celebramos?" – Preguntó Ginny en la puerta de un pub tres noches después de haber hablado con Sirius. Allí junto a ella estaba Sirius tomándola de la mano fuertemente sin querer soltarla por miedo a perderla. Hermione y Remus estaban un poco más allá hablando entre ellos muy cerca uno del otro y dándose besos de vez en cuando. Poco después llegaron Lily y James, él tomándola de la cintura.

"Se supone que todos tenemos buenas nuevas ¿No?" – Se rió James.

"¿Si?" – Burló Ginny. – "¿cuales?"

"Nuestro compromiso... Que Hermione y Remus se mudan juntos..."

"Y nosotros que vamos a ser padres, vida" – Le dijo Sirius antes de besarle el cuello.

"¿Podemos entrar?" – preguntó Remus que se había acercado a las otras dos parejas junto con Hermione.

"Sí. Ya tenemos las entradas. Lo mejor es que no tenemos que hacer cola..."

"Bueno, entonces ¿qué esperamos?" – Incitó Sirius a entrar.

Pronto todos estaban dentro, sentados en una mesa, con la música a un volumen medio. Había un pequeño escenario con algunos instrumentos. Al parecer, lo que Lily había dicho, era que tocaría un grupo de Blues...

"Y dime ¿Son buenos?" – Preguntó Hermione a la futura señora Potter.

"Sí. Los he escuchado hace un tiempo..."

"Buenas noches... ¿desean algo para tomar?" – Una muchacha de unos veinticinco años, uniforme de camarera se acercó con una bandeja y un block de hojas.

"bueno, sí. Una gaseosa para Ginny..."

"Oye" – Se quejó ella a James.

"No voy a perjudicar a mi futuro sobrino. Jajaja" – Se rió el chico ante la explicación.

"Yo quiero una cerveza" – Pidió Lily

"Que sean tres" – Apuntó Sirius para él y James.

"Yo quiero gaseosa también" – Pidió Hermione...

"Entonces una cerveza más para mi" – Pidió Remus.

"Bien. Cuatro cervezas y dos gaseosas" – Anotó rápido – "Enseguida las traigo"

para cuando la banda de Blues empezó a sonar todos tenías sus respectivas bebidas y platicaban de vez en cuando mientras escuchaban la música melancólica.

"_por favor un fuerte aplauso a nuestros amigos."_ – Decía un hombre de mediana edad mientras el grupo saludaba y recibía los últimos aplausos. – _"ya saben que a partir de ahora pueden pedir la canción que deseen, nuestros cantantes están a su disposición" –_ Luego de eso dejó el micrófono en su lugar y bajó del escenario.

Una música de intervalo comenzó a sonar y James se puso de pie para poder pedir una canción.

"James¿qué pediste?"

"Una para Lily..." – Le dijo a Remus mientras besaba a Lily en los labios.

Un muchacho se paró en medio del escenario y tomó el micrófono.

"_Aquí la primera canción y con dedicatoria. Esta canción va dedicada a Lily, de parte de James... que dice que te ama con toda el alma. Aquí va"_ – La música comenzó a sonar. Una melodía tranquila y hasta romántica

_Looking at the pages of my life_

_Faded memories of me and you_

_Mistakes you know I've made a few_

_I took some shots and fell from time to time_

_Baby, you were there to pull me through_

_We've been around the block a time or two_

_I'm gonna lay it on the line_

_Ask me how we've come this far_

_The answer's written in my eyes_

_Every time I look at you, baby, I see something new_

_That takes me higher than before and makes me want you more_

_I don't wanna sleep tonight, dreamin's just a waste of time_

_When I look at what my life's been comin' to_

_I'm all about lovin' you_

_I've lived, I've loved, I've lost, I've paid some dues, baby_

_We've been to hell and back again_

_Through it all you're always my best friend_

_For all the words I didn't say and all the things I didn't do_

_Tonight I'm gonna find a way_

_Every time I look at you, baby, I see something new_

_That takes me higher than before and makes me want you more_

_I don't wanna sleep tonight, dreamin's just a waste of time_

_When I look at what my life's been comin' to_

_I'm all about lovin' you_

_You can take this world away_

_You're everything I am_

_Just read the lines upon my face_

_I'm all about lovin' you_

_Every time I look at you, baby, I see something new_

_That takes me higher than before and makes me want you more_

_I don't wanna sleep tonight, dreamin's just a waste of time_

_When I look at what my life's been comin' to_

_I'm all about lovin' you_

_All about lovin' you_

"James, gracias vida" – Le decía Lily mientras lo besaba y lo abrazaba fuerte.

La música continuaba sonando y los chicos platicaban de todo y nada. Planeaban el futuro de cada una de las parejas y se reían ante las fantasías de Sirius.

"Sirius, vamos. Debes estar bromeando" – Reía Remus mientras Sirius estaba bastante serio aunque intentaba disimular su sonrisa

"De verdad. Tendremos muchos hijos e irán todos a Hogwarts. Los hijos de James y Lily, Los míos y de Ginny y por su puesto los de ustedes serán los futuros Merodeadores, imaginen... Merodeadores, segunda Generación" – Todos comenzaron a reír nuevamente.

"Ya veo que serán peores que ustedes." – Decía Lily. – "no voy a dejar que mis hijos vuelvan loco al pobre de Albus y mucho menos a Minerva."

"¿se imaginan a Quejicus de profesor de Pociones?" – Acotó Ginny mirando a Hermione y riendo

"El pobre no tendrá vida. Para ser profesor de Pociones... el nuestro no la tenía y era un amargado"

"Sí, Quejicus es el indicado par ser el de pociones" – Acotó James riendo mas que antes.

Hermione dejó de reír para tomar un poco de su segunda gaseosa y cuando volteó la vista para el mostrador se sorprendió al ver quien estaba allí, o mejor dicho quienes estaban. Miró directo a Ginny y esta pegó un respingo y la miró

"_Ginny"_ – Le decía Hermione en la cabeza a Ginny – _"quiero que salgas de aquí"_

_"Que sucede Mione"_ – Despreocupadamente o aparentándolo observó donde la vista de Hermione. Se puso seria de golpe – _"¿Qué vamos a hacer?"_

_"Tu debes intentar salir de aquí cuanto antes ¿Claro?"_

_"no voy a dejarte sola..."_

_"Pues tómalo como una orden de tu superior al mano. Te quiero fuera ¡Ahora!" _– Acto seguido Ginny se puso de pie y le susurró algo a Sirius. Pronto los dos estaban caminando para la puerta de salida. Que sin embargo estaba cerca de las personas del mostrador. Cuando Ginny pasó por ahí reconoció el rostro de algunos que intentaron voltear para que no los reconocieran.

"¿Qué pasó con Ginny y Sirius?" – Preguntó Lily

"Creo que Gin necesitaba tomar aire." – Miró a los costados disimuladamente y notó que habían más de los que había notado – "Será mejor que salgamos todos"

"Mione ¿Estas bien? Te noto nerviosa"

"No, estoy bien... ¿Vamos?"

"Sí vamos" – Dijo James. Comenzaron a salir pero Hermione se había dejado el abrigo a propósito para regresar.

"Hey, mi abrigo. Los alcanzo en un segundo"

"Cielo yo voy"

"¡NO!... Quiero decir, yo voy. No te preocupes."

Hermione volvió a entrar mientras que los demás se encontraban ya con Sirius y Ginny. La colorada se asustó al no ver a Hermione con ellos

"¿Dónde esta Hermione?" – Preguntó algo desesperada

"Entró porque se olvidó el abrigo" –Explicó Lily

"¡NO! Es una testaruda... hay que buscarla" – Decía casi en un grito.

"Ginny solo fue por el abrigo..." – Sirius la sostenía del a cintura y de pronto comenzaron a ver como despacio se vaciaba el lugar – "¿Están saliendo todos?"

"Vamos a ver porqué" – acto seguido James y Remus fueron a averiguar. Mientras que Lily y Sirius intentaban calmar a Ginny sin saber porque estaba así.

"No me traten como si fuera una loca. Hermione está dentro... hay que sacarla AHORA!"

"¿Por qué?" – Pero la respuesta de Lily tuvo que esperar. – "¿qué sucede?"

"Dicen que hubo amenaza de bomba, por eso están desalojando el lugar" – Explicó James

"Voy a buscar a Hermione" – Una explosión se escuchó desde dentro del lugar

"¡HAY MORTÍFAGOS POR TODOS LADOS AHÍ DENTRO. Y HERMIONE ESTÁ SOLA... POR DIOS SANTO HAGAN ALGO" – Ginny dijo todo de un tirón y pataleando contra Sirius que sin saber porque hacía fuerza para que se quedara donde estaba. En cuanto entendieron lo que les había gritado, Lily, Remus y James corrieron dentro para ver que sucedía.

Allí todo era una humareda de polvo y cosas tiradas por todos lados. Los tres chicos sacaron sus varitas de una vez y se pusieron en guardia. Había mesas tiradas por todos lados y sin embargo había personas que se gritaban entre ellos o mejor dicho todos contra una persona, que estaba justo donde ellas habían estado sentados. La mesa volteada en forma de barricada que impedía, por ahora, los hechizos que recibía.

"Hermione" – Gritó Remus. Ese grito hizo que voltearan los mortífagos y atacaran a los recién llegados.

"¡Demonios!" – Escucharon que gritó Hermione – "_Impedimenta totarius_" – Todos los hechizos rebotaron completamente y volvieron a sus dueños dándoles a algunos pero otros fueron más rápido y convocaron un _protego_.

"_Crucio_" – Se escuchó decir a uno directo contra Hermione que estaba de pie y bastante desprotegida. En cuanto vio que venía ese hechizo para ella se agachó y envió otro igual que le dio de lleno al atacante.

"_Expelliarmus" – _Gritó a la vez James haciéndose paso entre las cosas y los ataques hasta Hermione.– "¿qué diablos sucede aquí?"

"Creo que es bastante obvio ¿No? _Protego"_ – Gritó

"¿ya lo sabías?"

"No podía dejar que les sucediera algo... y comencé a sacar a las personas poco a poco. Pero me descubrieron y comenzaron a atacarme. Hay gente detrás del mostrador. No puedo sacarlos de ahí" – Explicaba mientras la mesa recibía algunos hechizos y otros seguían hasta la pared. – "_Desmaius_" – Los gritos de hechizos estaban siendo más fuertes y Hermione recordó algo que la hizo estremecer. Parecía como en su quinto año... en el departamento de misterios, contra los doce mortífagos... – "Escuchen, a la cuenta de tres griten _reducto_ y vayan por los que aún están aquí."

"No quiero dejarte sola Mione"

"Y yo no quiero que los maten... a la cuenta de tres... uno... dos... TRES" – Todos de pie apuntaron y gritaron el hechizo a la vez. No supieron a que le dieron pero parecía haber detenido los ataques – "Vamos... sáquenlos de aquí" – Remus y Lily salieron corriendo pero James se había quedado. – "¿Que haces?"

"Necesitas apoyo."

"claro que no. Vete"

Los hechizos habían comenzado y ellos pudieron ver como Remus salía con una muchacha en brazos, dos hombres medio heridos salían detrás y otro ayudado por Lily. Pero cuando estaba por salir ella, la puerta se cerró impidiendo el paso.

"No" – Gritó James.

"James" – Susurró Hermione... – "Está aquí" – Le dijo teniéndolo del brazo.

"¿quién...?"

"Voldemort" – Lily llegó esquivando unos cuantos hechizos hasta ellos, pero el último le dio en el brazo y se lo dejó inmovilizado.

"¿Estás bien?" – James abrazó a Lily fuertemente y le examinaba el brazo

"Sí pero ¿quién cerró la puerta?" – preguntó algo asustada.

"Alto el fuego" – Una voz fría y que arrastraba las palabras se escuchó desde el escenario.

"él" – Le respondió Hermione.

"Voldemort"

"Potter. Creo que tenemos algo que terminar"

"Estás loco" – Le gritó él desde el otro lado de la mesa. Pero esta se elevó dejando a los tres al descubierto. Inmediatamente Hermione convocó un hechizo de campo de fuerza.

"Pero parece que tu amiguita sabe hacer buena magia"

"¿Quieres probar Tom?" – Sonaba amenazadora y hasta retadora.

"Hermione... ¿qué haces?"

"Se llama 'tiempo'" – Dijo en un susurro. – "Ni lo intentes. No puedes entrar aquí" – Le dijo tocándose la sien.

"¿quién te crees que eres?"

"No voy a dejar que les hagas daño." – Se adelantó dejando a Lily y James detrás de ella con el campo de fuerza en ellos.

"eres valiente, pero estúpida. Nadie puede vencer frente a Lord Voldemort"

"Apuesta imbécil... _Crucio_" – Gritó ella pero luego de hacerlo retroceder varios pasos escuchó su risa.

"no puedes atacar al mal con mal..." – Le dijo con una sonrisa aún en su escamoso y espantoso rostro.

"Tal vez con tres sí funcione" – Dijo Lily en voz baja para que apenas pudiera escucharla Hermione. – "uno... dos... AHORA, _Crucio"_ – Los tres largaron el hechizo a la vez, pero ahora sí habían logrado hacerle daño. Aunque había sido mínimo había sido algo.

Utilizaron el tiempo de desconcierto de los Mortífagos para esconderse detrás del mostrador.

"¿Qué hacemos ahora?" – Preguntó Lily

"Lo mismo que hicimos la primera vez"

"¿No es la primera vez que se enfrentan a él?" – Hermione sentía que su cerebro trabajaba la doble o hasta el triple de velocidad.

"No. Es la segunda vez"

Una luz verde rebotó en la pared espejada detrás de ellos haciendo que se rompiera y todos los trozos de espejos dieran contra sus espaldas. Los dos chicos vieron como Hermione se arremangaba el sweater y notaron dos tatuajes. Apuntó con su varita al pequeño fénix del brazo derecho haciendo que brillara.

"¿qué?"

"La Orden... ya saben" – Dijo despreocupadamente

"¿Perteneces a la Orden?"

"Este... creo que no es momento." – Esperó unos momentos y dijo algo cabizbaja – "Que sea lo que Merlín quiera"

"¿A que te refieres?"

"La supervivencia es primordial... es la ley del mas fuerte" – Se puso de pie y con todo su odio apuntó al grupo de mortífagos – "_Avada Kedavra_" – Los otros dos se sorprendieron.

"¡Smith!" – Se escuchó la voz de un hombre con tono de lamento. Al parecer el hechizo había dado a uno de ellos dándole muerte.

"Dile a Remus que lo amo..." – murmuró casi inaudible. – "chicos... deben ayudarme con algo"

"¿Con que?"

"Pronunciaré un hechizo que se utiliza para quitar energía... deben realizar un campo de fuerza alrededor de ustedes y luego atacar de lleno a Tom..."

"¿Tom?"

"Voldemort... yo no podré utilizar mi magia... estaré en ese hechizo también..."

"Uno atacará y el otro debe proteger a Hermione" – Dijo James

"Estoy de acuerdo" – Otro ataque donde debieron cubrirse la cabeza

"Lily, yo ataco, tu la proteges."

"Pero James."

"Lily tengo más potencia y además eres mejor en los hechizos protectores"

"bien... ¿Listos?" – Preguntó Hermione. Los dos asintieron. Hermione se guardó la varita en el bolsillo del pantalón y comenzó a crear una bola de energía entre sus manos casi cerradas entre ellas. Pronunciaba palabras rúnicas casi incomprensibles y de pronto vieron que el cabello de Hermione, antes castaño oscuro ahora tornado platinado. Los chicos se había preocupado pero no había tiempo de eso ahora... debían continuar con el plan.

En cuanto vieron a Hermione levantarse Lily lo hizo con ella y se dedicaba a protegerla de los ataques que le lanzaban. James estaba preparado para atacar a Voldemort en cuanto Hermione dejara libe la esfera de energía.

"James" – Llamó Lily preocupada. Hermione estaba ahora con el cabello totalmente blanco y sus ojos que se había abierto estaban igual de blancos.

"Amo ¿qué es eso?"

"¡Ataquen!" – Gritaba Voldemort...

Hermione se adelantó y abrió los brazos dejando suspendida en medio de la habitación la esfera que ahora tenía el tamaño de una de las mesas redondas del lugar. Una luz dorada salió de la esfera dando a todos allí. Mientras que Hermione fue rodeada por otra luz un tanto plateada, James y Lily que tenían el campo de fuerza atacaron a Voldemort directamente sin que ninguno pudiera hacer nada y lo debilitaron tanto que en cuanto la esfera se evaporó desapreció dejando a todos su vasallos allí casi inmóviles.

* * *

"Por aquí. Démonos prisa y podrán salir" – Remus cargaba a una muchacha en sus brazos y vio como dos hombres salían justo detrás de él. Ahora solo faltaba Lily y él entraría a ayudar. Sin embargo en cuanto dejó a la muchacha junto con los demás escuchó el sordo ruido de la puerta la cerrarse de golpe. – "NO" – Gritaba eufórico. – "¡Hermione, abran...!" – Golpeaba la puerta con desesperación. Quería entrar y saber que su novia y sus mejores amigos saldrían de allí.

"Remus. ¿dónde están?" – Ginny y Sirius habían llegado junto a él. – "Remus" – Pidió Sirius.

"Hermione, Lily y James quedaron dentro. La puerta está sellada por dentro... ¡Dios ¿qué hacemos!" – Remus dejó de golpear la puerta y se dejó caer junto a la puerta de rodillas.

"¿Qué haremos ahora?" – Sirius se acercó a Remus y le pasó el brazo por la espalda. Pero Ginny los hizo voltear.

"Hermione, heroína¿Qué está pasando ahí?" – Ginny miraba a la puerta, con una de sus manos en ella.

"¿Ginny?" – Sirius se preocupó por su novia y se acercó a ella.

"Silencio Sirius, no escucho" – Le contestó rápidamente _está aquí_ – dijo Hermione en su mente – "¿Está dentro?" – Repitió para ella pero lo bastante alto para que los demás escucharan.

"¿Quién está?"

"Voldemort. Él está dentro" – Respondió a la pregunta de Remus.

"¡NO! Hay que sacarlos de ahí"

"¿cómo sabes que..." – Sirius no pudo terminar porque vio a Ginny mirándolo de forma distinta a la de siempre.

"Telepatía Sirius, Hermione y yo nos comunicamos por Telepatía, ella utiliza Legeremencia y yo a la vez Oclumencia. Son talentos que aprendimos en el ED." – Se volteó a la puerta y volvió a poner la mano en la puerta. – "Mione, Llama a la Orden. Haré lo mismo" – Le indicó ella en el mismo tono de voz. Acto seguido se quitó el grueso pulóver y dejó al descubierto sus dos brazos con los notables tatuajes en ellos. Sacó su varita y apuntó con ella al fénix del brazo derecho. Sirius y Remus volvieron a mirarse con aspecto de 'cuando esto termine quiero explicaciones'. – "Mione, escucha... se que no te agrada pero debes hacerlo... es laley del mas fuerte." – se la notaba triste y cabizbaja.

"Gin ¿qué le estas diciendo?"

"Debe utilizar el Avada Kedavra. Es la única forma de ganar tiempo."

"Mione. Ella no puede utilizar un Avada Kedavra. Es muy poderoso y no todos..."

"No sabes ni la mitad Remus... ella es muy fuerte, mucho más de lo que aparenta" – Suspiró y luego de mirar de soslayo a Remus y Sirius volvió a hablar con Hermione – "Amiga¿Crees que puedas utilizar el hechizo de energía? Creo que sería la mejor forma de terminar con esto. Pero debes hacer primero que James y Lily se protejan"_ – Dile a Remus que lo amo – _"Mione nada va a pasarte. Te lo prometo. Yo estaré aquí protegiéndote"

"Ginny..."

"Remus, Hermione dice que te ama"

"¿Qué va a hacer? Que es ese hechizo de la energía?" – Remus cuestionaba a cada cosa que escuchaba. Estaba más que preocupado por Hermione, Lily y James, pero ahora, con lo que Ginny le había dicho... sentía que Hermione corría mas peligro que los otros dos.

Ginny se sentó en el suelo y juntó sus manos formando la misma imagen que Hermione ahí dentro. Tenía los ojos cerrados mientras pronunciaba palabras rúnicas. Sus manos se fueron separando dejando ver una luz blanca muy brillante, casi deslumbrante que desprendía del espacio entre ellas.

"_Mion net dah berg fetnue_… _mion net dah berg fetnue_" – La luz entre las manos de Ginny desapareció como si la hubieran borrado y ella se tambaleó para atrás. Si no hubiera sido por Sirius se hubiera golpeado contra el piso.

"Remus, Sirius ¿qué sucedió?" – Los dos se sorprendieron al ver quien les hablaba. Allí estaba en grupo de la Orden completo dispuestos a ayudar en lo que fuera necesario. La puerta se abrió como si alguien desde adentro lo hubiera hecho, y Ginny logró hablar despacio...

"Hay mortífagos dentro... dense prisa" – Acto seguido se desmayó.

Remus entró junto con Alastor y unos tantos de la Orden. Allí Lily James se concentraban en detener a los mortífagos con sogas mágicas o simples _paralasis totarium._

En cuanto lo vieron Lily se acercó a Remus y lo llevó donde descansaba Hermione. Se acercó despacio y con la mano le corrió los cabellos aún platinos del rostro.

"Está bien. Solo desmayada" – Le explicó Lily junto a él. Remus solo atinó a asentir.

"Será mejor que nos vayamos. Los del ministerio están por llegar pronto" – Dijo Dumbledore que había entrado justo después que Remus. – "Y creo que deben comenzar las explicaciones" – Acto seguido guió a sus ex alumnos hacia el exterior del lugar encontrándose con un Sirius que cargaba a Ginny que dormía luego del gasto de Energía"

. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

Ya ven... las cosas se comienzan a aclarar. Las noticias vuelan y hay muchas buenas nuevas jajaja... Hermione y Remus se irán a vivir juntos, Ginny será madre de un Black pequeño y Lily y james, bueno ya se sabe la historia jajaja... el caso es que aún no todo está perdido y las cosas no se terminas hasta que terminan (¬¬) jajajaja

El detalle de la pelea, como ya ven valía la pena y debía ponerla porque le ha dado un poco de realidad a la vida color de rosas de la parejita jajaja y la verdad que tanta lindura no me agrada... además que faltan ciertas cosas aún para que ocurran...

Para el final aún falta un poco... pensaba hacer que las cosas pasaran más rápido pero lo he pensado mejor y he planeado hacerlo un poco más detenidamente... ya saben el hecho de que James y Lily se enfrentan tres veces a Voldemort antes de que Harry naciera es algo que no me gustaría pasar por alto y el hecho de que Sirius no confía en Remus para que lo reemplace es otra de las cosas además que están Ginny y Hermione que ¿qué vela cargan? Eso está por verse jajajaja

Muchas gracias a** amsp14, LadyVega, kmila, rasaaabe, conuli, luna-wood, tyson violador**, **Dark-Raven 2210, Andry, HoneyBeeM, Náyades...**

Un beso a todos y espero que este capi lo hayan disfrutado como el resto... lamento no haberlo actualizado antes pero es que mi compu no anduvo muy bien últimamente y se me había borrado como tres veces y tres veces tuve que comenzarlo nuevamente... pero aquí está y mas largo de lo que había planeado...

Suerte y no olviden de dejar mi cuota diaria de Reviews, de verdad que me ayudan a seguir...

Ivita Black

M.O.M.


	13. capítulo 13

Capitulo 13

Remus esperaba sentado en una de las sillas fuera de la enfermería de Hogwarts. Lily y James estaban dentro pero solo para un control, y Sirius estaba haciendo compañía a Remus. El caso es que ambos habían sido prácticamente expulsados de la enfermería por Madame Pomfrey en cuanto vio quienes debía tratar.

Poco más de veinte minutos de espera la puerta logró abrirse pero solo permitiendo la salida de Lily y james, ella con una venda en el brazo y él con la cien vendada.

"Chicos ¿Cómo están?" – Preguntó Sirius.

"Estamos bien. Y no te preocupes. Ginny y la niña están bien." – Respondió James mientras que Lily observaba a Remus.

"Ella también está bien Remus."

"Me alegro mucho. Pero de todos modos quiero entrar a verla."

"Eso no será antes que yo, Remus." – Caminando por el pasillo estaba Dumbledore con su imperturbable rostro sereno. – "Necesito hablar unos minutos con ellas antes, si es posible."

La puerta se abrió casi al instante como si hubiera entendido las palabras del director y por ella asomó el rostro la enfermera del colegio. Dumbledore entró cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Allí en dos camas continuas estaban Hermione y Ginny. La primer estaba aún inconsciente pero Madame Pomfrey le explicó que se debía solamente al cansancio y a la pérdida de energía que utilizó. Ginny estaba en otra cama, mirando por la ventana pero cuando escuchó entrar a alguien se volteó encontrando el rostro sereno de su director.

"Profesor" – Llamó ella en un susurro al voltear y encontrarlo en el marco de la puerta.

"Ginevra¿Cómo te encuentras?"

"Estoy bien, pero creo que Hermione debe sentirse un poco albina" – Sonrió débil

"Nunca falta el sentido del humor" – Sonrió su ex director mientras tomaba asiento junto a la cama de Ginny.

"Señor. Lo que sucedió anoche... no fue la primera vez que se enfrentaron Lily y James a Tom ¿verdad?"

"Es verdad. El primer enfrentamiento fue días antes que ustedes volvieran de su misión. Habían atacado un barrio muggle y se enfrentaron tanto ellos como Sirius y Remus." – Ginny bajó la mirada a sus sábanas – "Solo quiero que ustedes estén bien."

"No sé" – Dijo ella. Dejó escapar en un suspiro apagado y doloroso.

"¿Qué es lo que no sabes?"

"Ya no sé. No sé que será de todo, de ustedes y nosotras... no tengo la más mínima idea de nada"

"Eso suele suceder" – Explicó sereno Dumbledore. – "sin embargo hay algo que deben hacer"

"Profesor.. No quiero que Sirius sepa todo" – Le dijo tristemente.

"Me temo que al menos se merecen algo más de lo que ya saben" – respondió el director.

"Pero no es bueno que sepan el futuro que les espera" – Volvió a decir Ginny.

"No tienen porque saber el futuro que les depara el destino. Quizá, solamente necesiten saber quienes son ustedes, con quien comparten su vida. creo que es algo que a todos nos gustaría saber" – Explicó con una sonrisa sincera. – "Quizá no sea el más adecuado para hablar del tema, ya que sé muy bien quienes son y de donde vienen. Pero ellos no lo saben. Y son ellos los que compartirán el resto de sus vidas con ustedes, no yo."

"Creo que al menos hay que decirles que somos miembros de la Orden" – Dijo la colorada en un susurro.

"Será posible que Hermione no despierte hasta dentro de un tiempo. Pero supongo que será necesario que les hable yo."

"Les diré que pasen..."

"No hace falta. Madame Pomfrey me dijo que ya podía levantarme pero debía tener cuidado"

"Entonces los haré pasar par que te ayuden a volver al cuarto" – Sonrió con la mirada también y se volteó hacia la puerta, pero antes de abrirla se volvió a ella – "Por cierto Ginevra. Felicitaciones por la niña" – Sonrió.

Vio como Dumbledore hacía entrar uno por uno a los preocupados muchachos que se encontraban fuera de la enfermería. En cuanto entraron Remus se encaminó directo donde Hermione y le besó la frente con delicadeza. Sirius hizo lo mismo con Ginny y la besó dulcemente en la mejilla mientras que le hablaba al oído.

"Sirius, ayúdame a ponerme de pie" – Le pidió Ginny con algo de esfuerzo.

"Deberías quedarte en cama. No es bueno que te estés moviendo, para ninguna de las dos" – Le retó con delicadeza Sirius.

"Ya deja de preocuparte tanto. Poppy me dio la autorización para salir de aquí. Hermione, al parecer, necesita más tiempo" – Dijo mirando en dirección de su dormida amiga. Remus no se había despegado de ella y le acariciaba el rostro que estaba cubierto por algunos mechones platinados. – "Además, creo que tenemos una charla pendiente" – Dijo seria esta vez, mirando hacia James y Lily.

"bien, vamos. Pero yo te cargo" – Le dijo Sirius corriendo las sábanas de la cama y tomándola en brazos. – "No quiero que nada les pase a las mujeres más importantes para mí" – James, Lily junto con Sirius que llevaba a Ginny se dirigían hacia la puerta, pero Remus estaba allí, sentado en el borde de la cama de su novia sin moverse un milímetro.

"Moony ¿no vienes?" – Llamó James.

"No. Me quedaré aquí con Mione" – Puntualizó sin quitarle la vista a la chica.

"No se preocupen. Estoy segura que Hermione se encargará de poner al corriente a Remus cuando vuelva en sí" – Ginny se corrió un mechón del cabello colocándolo detrás de su oreja – "Sirius ¿Podrías bajarme? Estoy embarazada no paralítica" – Se quejó con una sonrisa.

"No. Y es definitivo."

* * *

Remus observó como salían sus amigos de la enfermería y luego volvió su vista a Hermione. Llevaba una larga trenza donde sujetaba los mechones platinados mezclados con los castaño oscuros.

"Mione. ¿Que sucedió ahí dentro? Me preocupaste tanto, mi vida." – Le besó la mejilla y luego los labios.

"Remus" – Escuchó que una delicada y débil voz salía de la boca de Hermione.

"Mione, no hables. Quédate tranquila cielo" – Pero le vio como una lágrima salía de su rostro y detrás otra y otra. Cuando se dio cuenta se encontró con que la estaba abrazando y le murmuraba palabras reconfortantes.

"Remus, lo lamento tanto. Tanto. No quise.. te prometo que yo no..."

"Mione, princesa. Quédate tranquila..."

"no quiero que me odies pero..."

"No, espera. Yo nunca podría odiarte a ti." – Le levantó el rostro con una mano en la barbilla y la miró a los ojos obligándola a ella que hiciera lo mismo – "Quiero que me mires a los ojos y entiendas algo... tu me hiciste una mejor persona Hermione. No podía odiarte aunque hicieras la peor de las cosas. Te amo demasiado como para si quiera pensar en algo parecido. Me cambiaste la vida, me hiciste una persona distinta, una persona mejor, con tu amor y tus cuidados" – Le besó delicadamente en los labios.

"Remus, quiero que me disculpes. Te he mentido, he ocultado tantas cosas que..." – Hermione se limpió unas lágrimas de sus mejillas

"No importa. Me importa que me ames..."

"Y no sabes de que manera. Pero creo que no alcanza... he traicionado tu confianza. Es algo que aunque tu me perdones, yo no podría hacerlo nunca." – Lo abrazó y volvió a hablar – "Nunca te había ocultado nada. Siempre podía confiar en ti porque tu me dabas las mejores respuestas. Aún cuando descubrí que eras de verdad, no me importó... no me interesó qué me pasara mientras tu fueras feliz. Sirius tenía razón, eres el ser mas humano que conozco y por eso me siento la peor de las cosas. Porque falté a la confianza que me brindaste desde pequeña, porque te fallé..."

"Hermione ¿qué dices? Estas diciendo incoherencias"

"Remus, te mereces que sea completamente honesta contigo y lo seré. Por primera vez desde que llegué voy a serte totalmente sincera. Es algo que te mereces" – Se acomodó en la cama para quedar enfrentada a Remus. Él la miró directo a los ojos y le quitó el rastro de lágrimas que aún quedaban en su rostro.

"Remus, lo que voy a contarte es la pura verdad, y me gustaría que no digas nada hasta que termine todo"

"De acuerdo" – dijo serio él dando lugar a que Hermione comenzara.

"Hace tres años, cuando Ginny y yo llegamos a Hogwarts, les habíamos dicho que nuestras familias y toda nuestra gente había desaparecido por un ataque. Pues la verdad es que... no es de todo verdad. Las que desaparecimos fuimos nosotras. Remus, Ginny y yo somos del futuro, uno no muy lejano." – Hermione vio como el chico abría grande los ojos y entreabría la boca para decir algo pero se contuvo y Hermione le agradeció. – "en nuestro tiempo, tanto Ginny como yo los conocemos a ustedes, los grandes y legendarios Merodeadores. No solo por sus 'Hazañas' sino porque éramos algo así como una familia. El ataque n la estación fue verdad, nos habían atacado mortífagos y Ginny y yo nos protegimos, pero recibimos gran cantidad de maldiciones que al parecer, cuando fuero unidas nos trasladaron veinte años en el pasado"

"¿quiere decir que... nos conocemos?"

"En teoría, yo debería nacer dentro de un año... y Ginny al año siguiente." – Hermione miró por la ventana. Se decidió por contarle toda la historia, sin censura, desde que ella ingresa a Hogwarts a los once años hasta que llega tres años atrás al tiempo de Remus. Por un momento creyó que no sería apropiado decirle a Remus acerca del destino de Lily y James, o el de Sirius. Tampoco creyó en decirle la actitud de Peter pero finalmente optó por hacerlo, todo. Sin excusas ni mentiras. Estaba cansada de mentirle a Remus, de ocultarle la verdad y este era el momento de decirlo todo, sin embargo se guardó solo una pequeña parte para ella, una tan insignificante que Remus ni siquiera se dio cuenta que faltaba. Hermione no le contó acerca de su viaje al norte de Inglaterra, donde conoció a los caballeros de la mesa redonda. Tal vez en otra oportunidad lo hiciera, quizá nunca fuera a decírselo.

"¿Recuerdas esa mañana en la casa que Dumbledore nos había conseguido?" – Hermione recibió el asentimiento de Remus y continuó – "Sé que te diste cuenta que había un chico que se parecía James, pero que no era"

"Sí... lo noté pero no dije nada"

"Y te lo agradezco. Sin embargo ese chico. Él es Harry, mi mejor amigo y el que se encargaba, o encargará de dirigir el ED al que tanto Ginny como yo pertenecemos."

"¿porque se parece a James?"

"Es su hijo. Harry James Potter. Nada más y nada menos que el único que puede derrotar a Voldemort en la batalla final y quien ha sufrido tanto por la pérdida de sus padres, de Sirius y estoy segura que la nuestra no fue la mejor tampoco"

"¿No hay forma de impedir esos finales? Me refiero a que... Si se descubre a Peter ahora..." – Había pronunciado el nombre del que se suponía era su amigo con tanto asco que Hermione se sintió peor aún.

"No debemos hacerlo. El caso es que las cosas deben transcurrir como han pasado ya. No puede haber diferencias."

"Pero ya las hay. Tu y yo, Sirius y Ginny... eso ya ha cambiado muchas cosas."

"Ya hemos cambiado el futuro demasiado Remus" – Dijo tristemente Hermione.

"¿cómo sabes que lo que han hecho hasta ahora debía suceder? Me refiero a que, talvez nunca se las había nombrado pero sí estuvieron presente... tal vez están exactamente donde se suponen que deben estar y con quien." – se acercó a ella y le besó los labios dulcemente – "Talvez nuestro amos sí esta predestinado Mione. No pudo ser en tu tiempo pero sí en el mío" – Le sonrió tan cálidamente que Hermione por primera vez desde que llegó a este tiempo se sintió que estaba donde se suponía. Que ese era su verdadero lugar en la vida, tanto de ella como de sus seres mas queridos.

"Te amo tanto Remus Lupin" – Le abrazó y le besó con deseo.

* * *

"Creo que es el momento de esclarecer algunas dudas que han quedado a flote en la atmósfera desde anoche" – Comenzó Ginny aclarándose la garganta.

"Creo que tienes razón. Me gustaría saber que fue todo eso que sucedió anoche en el bar" – Sirius no había soltado la mano de Ginny que lo apretaba con fuerza. Desde que se habían sentado los cuatro en los sillones de la sala común.

El silencio se adueñó del lugar hasta que Ginny lo rompió.

"Creo que debo empezar explicando quienes somos nosotras"

"¿A que te refieres?" – Lily estaba tan desconcertada como el resto de los merodeadores.

"Lily, chicos¿Recuerdan que les hablamos de un ataque a la estación hace unos años?" – Puntualizó.

"Sí. Lo contaron en el sexto curso. Algo así como que fue un ataque que hizo que todo desapareciera." – Dijo James recordando ese momento.

"pues, eso no es del todo cierto. El caso es que lo que voy a contarles les parecerá un poco fuera de lo común, pero es la verdad" – Respiro hondo y miró a Sirius - "Ese ataque no se provocó en Estados Unidos. Fue aquí en Londres, en el expreso a Hogwarts. Hace tres años."

"Hace tres años nosotros hubiéramos estado en ese tren, y ni siquiera se hizo comentario acerca de ningún ataque" – Dijo Sirius.

"eso es porque no se provocó hace tres años... fueron hace tres años nuestros" – Ginny intentaba explicarse pero cada vez le era más difícil hacerse entender. – "Lo que quiero decir, es que nosotras no pertenecemos a este... espacio-tiempo. Somos del futuro... y ese ataque sucedió tres años atrás, en nuestro tiempo..."

"¿Qué son de otro tiempo?... .¿Es eso cierto?"

"Tan cierto como tu o yo, James" – Respondió Dumbledore. El hombre había entrado sin que nadie se diera cuenta pero había decidido intervenir en la conversación

"Pero, es algo... no puedo creerlo" – Sirius se puso de pie y se acercó a la ventana más próxima a la cama de Ginny.

"Albus." – Dijo ella en forma de saludo a lo que Dumbledore solo atinó a asentir. – "Nosotras veníamos del colegio para pasar la navidad en mi casa... mi hermano, nos avisó que había un ataque... Hermione me pidió que me pusiera detrás del baúl que cargábamos... cuando recibimos varios hechizos y maldiciones. Cuando nos dimos cuenta estábamos en medio de los terrenos de Hogwarts, años atrás... "

"Ginny ¿qué es lo que tratas de decir?"

"Eso si Ginevra es su verdadero nombre" – Saltó Sirius serio sin dejar de mirar por la ventana.

"Sirius ¿qué estás insinuando?" Ginny se incorporó quedando sentada en la cama – "No hemos mentido acerca de nuestros nombres..." – Ginny quedó en silencio sin terminar la oración

"No ¿Verdad?" – Puntualizó Sirius.

"Sirius, el apellido de Ginevra es algo que debía cambiar. Ella proviene de una familia reconocida y no podía estar con su nombre verdadero. Pero te aseguro que Ginevra es su verdadero nombre" – Puntualizó Dumbledore.

"Volviendo al tema ¿Que fue lo que sucedió entonces...?"

"no lo sabemos. No sabemos que hechizos habían sido los que nos trajeron por eso no pudimos volver a nuestro tiempo. Sin embargo nosotras teníamos una ventaja" – Explicaba la colorada algo triste por la actitud de Sirius – "Teníamos conocimientos que podían favorecernos aquí, en este tiempo... increíblemente, pudiendo haber ido a cualquier tiempo, llegamos a este, al de ustedes... al tiempo de los Merodeadores." – Respiró profundamente y miró a Dumbledore - "Sabíamos todo acerca de ustedes, de ante mano... la poción que Hermione le dio Remus... se la había enseñado su profesor de pociones... para poder entregársela al de Defensa"

"El licántropo..."

"Que no eras otro que el mismo Remus" – Explicó Ginny. - "Nosotras, ya pertenecíamos a la Orden del Fénix en nuestro tiempo... "

"¿No es acaso que no pueden pertenecer alumnos?"

"Los tiempos cambian Lily, era indispensable que fuéramos parte de la Orden... además teníamos la experiencia de la guerra que se estaba viviendo." ¿Recuerdan el primer verano que pasamos juntos?"

"El día del Boggart" – Señaló James.

"Todas esas personas que vimos muertas eran miembros de un Ejército formado por alumnos, el ED. Ya le hemos platicado de él. Lo que no saben es que muchos de los hijos de todos aquellos que compartieron sus años de escuela con ustedes formaron parte de ese ejército."

"¿quiénes?" – Preguntó James

"Los Weasley. Todos y cada uno de los hijos Weasley. Lovegood, McMillan, Longbotton... y muchísimos más. Llegaron a ser tantos que..."

"¿Nuestros hijos?" – Preguntó Lily preocupada

"¿cómo?"

"Nuestros hijos... los míos y los de James" – Explicó pero no respondió inmediatamente. Ginny y el director se miraron entre ellos intentando saber si debían o no decirle la verdad.

"Hay cosas que son mejores no saber acerca del futuro." – Las salvó Dumbledore.

"Ustedes querían saber que había sido lo de anoche..." – Comenzó Ginny mirando a Sirius con preocupación e incluso entendiendo lo que él pensaba – "Esa noche, fue una lucha más contra mortífagos y Voldemort. No fue la primera vez que nos enfrentábamos a él... pero nunca se puede ser confiada con Tom ni con ninguno de ellos."

"Hermione sabía lo que hacía... lo sabía perfectamente"

"Lily, lo que pasó dentro, fue una representación de lo que es la verdad sobre la guerra. Ellos no fueron a matar muggles porque sí. Fueron tras de ustedes. Tras de nosotros... Pero no contaban con Hermione ahí..."

"Pero si ustedes eran, son de la Orden¿por qué nunca estuvieron en las reuniones? Nunca las vimos allí en ninguna misión"

"Ambas fueron muy explícitas en que no se dejara saber de su identidad más que a unos pocos... además que ellas no participaran en las mismas misiones que ustedes no significaba que no hicieran otras. Ellas se estaban encargando de otro tipo de actividades en la Orden, actividades que muchos aún desconocen y que seguirá así hasta que sea apropiado revelarlas" – Termino respondiendo nuevamente Dumbledore en ayuda de las chicas.

La puerta se abrió dejando pasar a la profesora McGonagall acompañada de Madame Pomfrey. Inmediatamente la enfermera hizo que Ginny fuera a la cama a descansar y minerva se retiró con el director.

* * *

Ginny estaba algo desanimada. Sirius había vuelto a desconfiar de ella. Pero esta vez se sentía muy cansada como para pelear. Ellos querían saber la verdad, bueno, aquí la tenían. La puerta del dormitorio se abrió dejando ver a un Sirius muy cansado también. Se sentó de su lado de la cama pero no hizo movimiento alguno. Ginny tenía miedo de hablar, quizá porque iban a volver a discutir y eso no sería bueno para ella.

"Gin" – Llamó el aún dándole la espalda – "Lamento la forma en que reaccioné. Pero es que me sentí... desubicado nuevamente"

"¿Desubicado?" – No sabía a que se refería Sirius. ¿Cómo era posible que el se sintiera desubicado?

"Sí, verás." – Se volteó para enfrentarla con la mirada por primera vez desde que había entrado – "Estoy desubicado respecto a tu vida. No se quien eres o como eres. A veces pienso que todo lo que se de ti, mañana cambiará de pronto. Estoy asustado porque no quiero que tú cambies y con eso cambie tu amor por mí."

"Sirius, no podría cambiar mi amor por ti ni en un millón de años"

"No puedes estar segura"

"Sí puedo estarlo." – Ginny se acercó a él gateando en la cama y se sentó en su regazo. "Cuando era una niña, te conocí a ti. Eras una persona muy diferente a la que eres ahora. Y sin embargo yo me había enamorado de ti con solo trece años. Me demostraste dos años después que tu también sentía ese algo especial por mí. Pero nunca fuiste más allá. En ese momento yo creí que nunca podría ser feliz contigo, por la diferencia de edades, y por eso me comencé a acercar a chicos de mi edad. Sin embargo siempre sentí muy dentro de mi que eras tu el indicado, que no había otra forma. Cuando descubrí y lo entendí finalmente, fue luego de recibir el repertorio de hechizos en la estación que me trajo aquí. Fue cuando me di cuenta que estaba en este tiempo, en tu tiempo, y que el destino me estaba dando una segunda oportunidad de se feliz y hacerte feliz, porque eso es lo que mas me interesa en la vida Sirius, el hacerte feliz..." – No pudo continuar porque unos labios aprisionaban sus labios con pasión.

"Ginny, no me importa ahora que es lo que el destino nos depare. Siempre y cuando tu estés conmigo para enfrentarlo" – Ginny dejó escapar una lágrima de angustia al saber cual era el verdadero destino de Sirius pero se prometió estar con él siempre. – "Quiero que seamos siempre uno, y ahora más que nunca que tenemos en camino a un ser producto de nuestro amor"

"¿qué me estas queriendo decir?" – Preguntó ella en su oído y luego mordiendo levemente el lóbulo de su oreja.

"Que quiero que seas mi esposa. Quiero que seas la señora Black" – Ginny le miró desconcertada. Y entendió que el futuro ya había cambiado.

"Claro que acepto Sirius. Ya no puedo expresar lo feliz que me haces sentir."

Volvieron a besarse dulcemente al comienzo y luego aumentando la pasión.

* * *

Sirius había entrado a la oficina de Dumbledore a la mañana siguiente mas que encantado. Era cierto que había descubierto parte de la verdad de Ginny y Hermione pero no era eso lo que le hacía sentirse así. Era el simple hecho que nunca más viviría solo. Aún sabiendo que estarían sus amigos, Ginny era ese ser que lo acompañaría de por vida.

"Adelante" – Dijo el director dentro de su oficina – "Sirius ¿qué es l oque te trae por aquí?"

"Albus" – Comenzó el morocho. Sentándose dio un suspiro y continuó – "En realidad venia de parte de Ginny también."

"Te escucho" - ¿Acaso siempre iba a ser así? Ese viejo director sabía que era l oque Sirius estaba a punto de decirle. Y eso era de a ratos algo molesto pero a veces no, a veces era simplemente relajante. Sirius sonrió ante este pensamiento y ante la sonrisa sincera de Dumbledore.

"Anoche, Ginny y yo hemos estado hablando de algo muy importante. Es cierto que la guerra está a punto de estallar, y por eso queremos pedirle algo que para nosotros es muy importante." – dejó que el silencio interrumpiera su discurso para luego continuar – "Ginny y yo hemos decidido casarnos... y nos gustaría que usted fuera esa persona que nos uniera para siempre" – Culminó sonriente.

"Es algo repentino, pero supongo que era más que tiempo para que vinieras a darme esta noticia, por su puesto me refiero a lo del casamiento. Me siento muy halagado por ser a este viejo hombre, quienes ustedes eligieron para que realice este importante emprendimiento."

"No hubiéramos pensado en nadie más. Usted ha estado siempre en nuestras vidas y creímos que no había nadie mejor que usted para hacerlo. ¿qué dice?"

"Que será todo un honor y un gran orgullo realizar el casamiento"

"Se lo agradezco señor" – Sirius se puso de pie y se acercó al hombre para darle la mano pero el anciano se adelantó y la abrazó como un padre lo hace con su hijo.

"Tu abuelo estaría muy orgulloso de ti, Sirius"

"Lo sé señor. Lo sé."

. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

bueno aquí está el capitulo 13, me he andado bastante y lo lamento pero es que ya he terminado de rendir los exámenes y hasta dentro de un mes no estaré para rendir... eso quiere decir que podré actualizar los otros fics también...

espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, a mi en lo personal me parecido un poco cursi, pero bueno... ustedes son los que lo juzgarán jajaja

un saludo grande a todos los lectores y en especial gracias a todos aquellos que dejaron sus reviews **LadyVega, rasaaabe, catalina, Marina Cornamenta Potter, HoneyBeeM, Romy, amsp14, tyson violador, p4ul47, luna-wood, Kmila**

la verdad es que gracias a ustedes es que lo continúo... y si no fuera por ese apoyo que me dan estaría totalmente perdida...

muchas gracias y por haberme aguantado este tiempo sin actualizar

un salud de verdad y muchos besos

Ivita Black

M.O.M.


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14

Estaban atravesando un Enero muy caluroso para el tiempo que se acostumbraba en Londres. Faltaba solo una semana para el casamiento de James y Lily y todos iban de aquí para allí ayudando con los arreglos, los vestidos, la comida el lugar... en fin. Todo. Habían arreglado que se casarían por el método muggle y el mágico. Pero el primero sería muy, demasiado sencillo. Solo algunos invitados y los testigos. Que serían Remus, Sirius y Peter, Hermione y Ginny.

"Lily, tranquila. Todo va a estar bien" – Le decía Hermione mientras terminaba de arreglarle el cabello

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso?"

"Porque lo estará. Estas muy nerviosa. Vas a casarte no a la guillotina" – Se burló Ginny.

"Te quiero ver en un par de meses" – Le dijo Lily sarcástica.

"¿qué es lo que te pone nerviosa? No vas a decirme que es la noche de bodas porque no te creo" – Hermione se reía por las acotaciones de Ginny.

"No es eso." – Bufó Lily – "Es solo que... ¿Y si se arrepiente y me dice que no quiere casarse conmigo?"

"¿Crees que nosotras te haríamos pasar por todo esto si supiéramos que haría algo así?"

"Quizá no lo saben. No quiero que... ¿Y si me quedo dura cuando me pregunta si acepto?"

"Lily tranquila. Todo va a estar bien. Tu te casaras, no te trabarás, él te dirá que te ama y pronto podremos desfrutar de la tranquilidad de no tenerlos por un mes completo" – Acotó Ginny, acto seguido se dirigió a la puerta que había sonado – "¿Quién?"

_"El amor de tu vida"_ –Se escuchó detrás de la puerta.

"¿Sirius logró verte?"

_"Ja, muy graciosa coloradita"_ – La puerta se abrió solo lo necesario para que Ginny pudiera pasar con su vestido de gala. – "¿No vas dejarme a pasar?" – Preguntó abrazándola por la cintura y besándola en la boca.

"No voy a dejar que le digas a Prongs como se ve su futura esposa" – Se rió

"¿Y como están las mujeres de mi vida?"

"Bien cielo. Pero no me he estado sintiendo muy bien"

"¿Estas mareada?" – preguntó Sirius un poco alarmado

"Sí, un poco. Pero no te preocupes. Es lógico en los primeros meses." – Besó a Sirius delicadamente en los labios pero algo le impidió continuar. "¿Qué vienes a hacer aquí?" – Le preguntó suspicaz

"solo ver si todo estaba bien... ya sabes, soy el padrino y todo" – Decía orgulloso inflando su pecho.

"Si mi vida lo has dicho al menos unas cien veces" – Se burló ella

"Tu estas muy alegre" – Se acercó a ella y la alzó un poco del suelo. – "¿Qué te tiene así?"

"Solo los preparativos. Imagino cuando nosotros estemos en ese lugar" – Se sonrió y besó en la nariz a Sirius. – "¿Te he dicho que te amo?"

"No lo suficiente"

"Te amo, te amo, te amo" – A cada palabra se acercaba a él mas y mas hasta que susurraba sobre sus labios. Sirius fue el que acortó la diminuta distancia que los separaba del apasionado beso. Pero entonces la voz de Hermione los hizo separarse.

_"¡Ginny!"_ – Se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta. – _"Trae tu linda presencia que nuestras futura señora Potter se está impacientando" _

"¡Voy! Nos vemos luego mi amor"

"Ve y atiende a esa colorada loca. Menos mal que a mi me toco la más tranquila de todas" – Se reía mientras hacía su monólogo de vuelta a la habitación donde se encontraban James, Peter y Remus.

"¿Qué sucede aquí?"

"¿qué te parece?" – preguntó Hermione cuando Lily acababa de salir de detrás del vestidor luego de terminar de colocarse el vestido.

"Lily te ves radiante" – No era para menos tampoco. Llevaba un vestido blanco, el corsé estaba completamente trabajado y le daba a Lily una perfecta figura. La falda del vestido apenas tenía vuelo pero se podía apreciar la forma de campana. Los guantes blancos le llegaban al codo y tenían finas hebras doradas al igual que el corsé. Su cabello recogido en un perfecto tocado, dejaba escapar bucles pequeños detrás de la nuca y otros tantos que enmarcaban su rostro. Tenía también en el cabello hebras doradas que le daban brillo al cabello y una gargantilla de oro en su cuello. El maquillaje era delicado pero exquisito. Un poco de rubor, sombra blanca en sus ojos con un toque de verde para que haga juego con sus ojos, y los labios ligeramente coloreado con carmesí. – "Tienes algo nuevo que es el vestido" – comenzó Ginny observándola desde un taburete.

"¿Algo prestado?" – preguntó Hermione.

"La gargantilla es de Ginny"

"Algo viejo..."

"Los guantes eran de cuando solía disfrazarme de pequeña" – Acotó Lily ruborizada

"Entonces solo falta algo azul" – Dijo Ginny pensando.

"Nah" – Lily se ruborizó aún mas y se sentó

"¿Nah¿Ya tienes algo azul entonces?" – Hermione vio a Lily asentir. – "¿Qué cosa?"

"La liga" – Sonrió divertida.

"Bien pensado chica" – Ginny junto a Hermione se acercaron a Lily y la abrazaron fuerte. – "Estas lista para el gran paso Lily, todo va a estar bien..."

"Sabes que te queremos ¿verdad?"

"Claro que sí. son mis mejores amigas en todo el mundo ¿Ustedes lo sabían?"

"Claro que sí."

"Creo que ahora nos toca salir" – Dijo Hermione tomando el ramillete de lilas que descansaba sobre el tocador.

* * *

"James deja de deambular por todo el lugar ¿quieres?" – Un Remus sentado bastante cansado de las idas y vueltas de su amigo, decía mientas lo veía ir y venir.

"No puedo Moony. Estoy preocupado"

"¿qué es lo que te tiene así?" – Sirius hurgaba en una pequeña nevera llena de cerveza de mantequilla

"Lily" ¿Qué pasaría si dijera que no, o que yo me trabara...?" – Se tomó la cabeza e inconscientemente se revolvió el cabello.

"Eso no va a pasar. Ella te ama y estoy seguro que todo va a salir bien"

"Claro" – La voz algo temerosa se escuchó desde la esquina. Remus se giró para verlo con algo de rencor en la mirada pero suspiró e intentó disimularlo. Esto no pasó desapercibido por Sirius pero no acotó nada.

"Prongs, si quieres puedo ir a ver que está haciendo o si ya se escapó y dejo a nuestras chicas amarradas en la habitación"

"No ayudas Pad" – Suspiró Remus con una sonrisa cansada.

Sirius salió de la habitación algo desconcertado. Desde hacía un tiempo, o mas bien desde que había sucedido todo eso con las chicas y el viaje al pasado, Remus estaba más que distinto. Algo distraído y pensativo. Desaparecía de vez en cuando y regresaba pasada la media noche. Muchas veces lo había notado. Hermione se lo comentó muchas veces y otras tantas lo vio con sus propios ojos cuando se dirigía a la casa y se instalaba para una investigación para la orden. No se lo comentó a nadie pero sentía que Remus Lupin le ocultaba muchas cosas.

Se distrajo unos momentos cuando llegó a la puerta de la habitación donde se suponía Lily, Hermione y Ginny estaban. Sonrió al escuchar la conversación poco disimulada de las tres chicas.

"_Lily, tranquila. Todo va a estar bien" – _Se escuchaba decirle Hermione.

_"¿Cómo puedes decir eso?"_

_"Porque lo estará. Estas muy nerviosa. Vas a casarte no a la guillotina" – _Se burló Ginny y Sirius sonrió ante esto. Ella estaba más que tranquila.

_"Te quiero ver en un par de meses" – _Le dijo Lily sarcástica.

_"¿qué es lo que te pone nerviosa? No vas a decirme que es la noche de bodas porque no te creo" – _Sirius se esforzó para no reírse en voz alta. Y su apenas audible risa fue disimulada por la de Hermione.

_"No es eso." – _Bufó Lily_ – "Es solo que... ¿Y si se arrepiente y me dice que no quiere casarse conmigo?"_

_"¿Crees que nosotras te haríamos pasar por todo esto si supiéramos que haría algo así?"_

_"Quizá no lo saben. No quiero que... ¿Y si me quedo dura cuando me pregunta si acepto?"_

_"Lily tranquila. Todo va a estar bien. Tu te casaras, no te trabarás, él te dirá que te ama y pronto podremos desfrutar de la tranquilidad de no tenerlos por un mes completo_ – Sirius volvió a sonreír y decidió interrumpir. Al fin de cuentas los dos tenían los mismos miedos y nada malo iba a pasar. Ellas lo habían dicho. _- ¿Quién?"_ – Escuchó que decía Ginny del otro lado de la puerta.

"El amor de tu vida" –Dijo él.

_"¿Sirius logró verte?"_

"Ja, muy graciosa coloradita" – La puerta se abrió solo lo necesario para que Ginny pudiera pasar con su vestido de gala Sirius apenas tuvo tiempo de ver dentro por el pequeño espacio que dejó Ginny. – "¿No vas dejarme a pasar?" – Preguntó abrazándola por la cintura y besándola en la boca.

"No voy a dejar que le digas a Prongs como se ve su futura esposa" – Se rió. Siempre sabía lo que él quería.

"¿Y como están las mujeres de mi vida?"

"Bien cielo. Pero no me he estado sintiendo muy bien"

"¿Estas mareada?" – preguntó Sirius un poco alarmado.

"Sí, un poco. Pero no te preocupes. Es lógico en los primeros meses." – Besó a Sirius delicadamente en los labios pero algo le impidió continuar. "¿Qué vienes a hacer aquí?" – Le preguntó suspicaz

"solo ver si todo estaba bien... ya sabes, soy el padrino y todo" – Decía orgulloso inflando su pecho.

"Si mi vida lo has dicho al menos unas cien veces" – Se burló ella

"Tu estas muy alegre" – Se acercó a ella y la alzó un poco del suelo. – "¿Qué te tiene así?"

"Solo los preparativos. Imagino cuando nosotros estemos en ese lugar" – Se sonrió y besó en la nariz a Sirius. Él pensaba constantemente en ese momento, pero no creía que fuera a estar tan nervioso como James.– "¿Te he dicho que te amo?"

"No lo suficiente"

"Te amo, te amo, te amo" – A cada palabra se acercaba a él mas y mas hasta que susurraba sobre sus labios. Sirius fue el que acortó la diminuta distancia que los separaba del apasionado beso. Pero entonces la voz de Hermione los hizo separarse.

_"¡Ginny!"_ – Se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta. – _"Trae tu linda presencia que nuestras futura señora Potter se está impacientando" _

"¡Voy! Nos vemos luego mi amor"

"Ve y atiende a esa colorada loca. Menos mal que a mi me toco la más tranquila de todas" – Se reía mientras hacía su monólogo de vuelta a la habitación donde se encontraban James, Peter y Remus. Todo estaba en orden. Nadie se iba a escapar o abandonar la boda en la mitad.

"¿Y?" – preguntó James al ver que Sirius entraba por la puerta

"¿Y que?" – Se hizo el desentendido tomando la botella de cerveza que había dejado por la mitad

"Por favor Sirius, no lo presiones más" – Le decía Remus

"Está tan nerviosa como tú. No tienes de que preocuparte."

"Genial" – James volvió a sus idas y venidas.

* * *

Todos estaban sentados en las sillas blancas dispuestas a lo largo del jardín inmenso de los Potter. Peter sentado en la primera fila junto con los abuelos de James y otros tantos amigos de los dos. Dumbledore, McGonagall y los miembros de la Orden también estaban allí incluso los Weasley junto con los tres mayores y los pequeños gemelos en brazos. Un mago del ministerio esperaba dentro de lo que parecía un altar hecho de madera oscura decorado con flores de color blanco y rosa. Un poco antes del altar estaba James que apretaba sus manos una con la otra, vestido con túnica negra muy elegante y junto a él Sirius también de túnica negra.

Pronto una alegre música comenzó a sonar y por el pasillo que formaban los asientos de ambos lados, y cubierto por una extensa alfombra roja comenzaron a caminar Ginny y Hermione.

Ambas chicas llevaban un vestido de color celeste pastel. Se sujetaba en el torso, sus mangas comenzaban a partir del hombro y se ajustaban hasta el codo luego se aflojaban formando un pequeña forma de campana hasta la muñeca. La falda era todo uno con el torso del vestido y estaba en forma de pico en la parte de atrás dando el aspecto de una pequeña cola con ella. Hermione llevaba su cabello suelto en pequeños y perfectos bucles y en ellos una cadena de perlas le sujetaba el cabello en una media cola. Ginny por otro lado tenía una trenza hecha con su mismo cabello en forma de diadema y el cabello lacio.

Las dos llegaron donde James y cada una le entregó una lila que era lo que llevaban en sus manos. Luego se colocaron al costado opuesto que Sirius y James. Poco después Lily aparecía con Remus, tomada de su brazo. Se veían radiantes los dos. Lily sonrió con mucha ternura a Remus cuando terminaron el recorrido y le besó ambas mejillas. Luego se giró para donde estaba James y ambos se acercaron donde el mago que se disponía a casarlos.

"Lilian Evans¿aceptas a James Potter, como tu legítimo y único esposo de aquí en adelante, para serle fiel y respetarlo. Hasta que la eternidad llegue a ustedes?" – dijo un hombre vestido de túnica negra.

"Acepto"

"James Potter¿Aceptas a Lilian Evans, como tu legítima y única esposa de aquí en adelante, para serle fiel y respetarla. Hasta que la eternidad llegue a ustedes?"

"Claro que sí"

"Levanten sus varitas ahora" – Los dos hicieron lo que el mago les decía – "unan sus puntas y reciten después de mi. 'yo, prometo quererte a ti, hasta el fin de mis días, ser todo para ti y que tu seas todo para mi. Ser compañeros, amigos y amantes. Día y noche... en todo momento para siempre.'" – Tanto James como Lily recitaron lo que el mago les había dicho, mirándose a los ojos y con una sonrisa en sus rostros. Unas chispas salieron de las dos puntas y se entrelazaron formando una lluvia de luces blancas que cayeron sobre ambos envolviéndolos. – "a partir de este momento, no hay nada más que la muerte que pueda separarlos. James, puede besar a la novia"

No hubo necesidad de decirlo dos veces.

* * *

La recepción era encantadora y llena de alegría. Todos reían desde sus respectivos lugares en las mesas durante la cena. Lily tenía una sonrisa encantadora y sus mejillas estaban constantemente sonrojadas por las cosas que James le susurraba en el oído. Éste por su parte cargaba con una brillante sonrisa. Todo lo que había soñado desde que vio a Lily se le hizo realidad. No podía pedir más.

En la mesa de los novios estaban Remus y Hermione de un lado de la pareja y Sirius y Ginny del otro. Mientras que Peter se sentaba junto a Sirius. Los abuelos de James compartían la mesa junto a Dumbledore, Minerva y otros tanto buenos amigos de ellos.

De pronto Lily se puso de pie y comenzó a golpear delicadamente la copa de cristal que llevaba en la mano. Todo hicieron silencio instantáneamente.

"Bueno, creo que les debo a todos los aquí presentes, tanto yo como mi esposo..." – Sonrió a James en cuanto pronunció la palabra esposo – "...Las gracias. Es un placer haberlos tenido en un momento tan especial como este para nosotros. Y de verdad espero asistir a otras bodas pronto" – Esto último lo dijo mirando a cierto padrino de bodas y cierto entregador de novias – "Así que brindo por todos ustedes" – Acto seguido se escuchó un 'salud' general y Lily se volvió a sentar pero antes deque todo volviera a ser como antes de que Lily hablar se puso de pie Sirius.

"Es mi turno ahora, como padrino de bodas" – Sonrió y tomó un respiro algo prolongado para ordenar las palabras que intentaba decir a los recién casados – "Como todos saben, James es mi mejor amigo desde que tengo memoria... hace ya un tiempo que conozco a Lily, creo que son diez años ya." – Dijo calculado el tiempo con los dedos haciendo que unos cuantos presentes se rieran. – " Sí, ese es el tiempo… porque ese es el tiempo si no me equivoco y mi amigo Remus podría afirmar lo que digo, que James viene hablándonos de Lily como su ángel. Es verdad Lily, James se enamoró de ti el primer día en que te vio pero tardó unos seis años en aceptarlo y la ayuda de cuatro personas para lograr que tu pudieras verlo como un chico normal. En fin, lo que quería decir es que, el tiempo nos alcanza, aunque a veces se necesite la ayuda de otras personas o acontecimientos, lo cierto es que si algo debe suceder sucederá sin importar que, donde o cuando. Solo quería decirles también, y esto va en nombre de todos nosotros sentados en esta mesa, que les queremos desear lo mejor, que sean tan felices como realmente se merecen serlo ustedes dos y ahora de parte mía..." – Se detuvo un instante para guiñarle el ojo a James y Lily y volvió a hablar. – "El primer hijo será mi ahijado" – Todos se echaron a reír y James no tuvo otra opción que prometerlo ya que no había dejado de decir 'por favor por favor por favor...' hasta que lo hizo.

* * *

"_¿Y que pasó con ellas¿Dónde están ahora?" – Preguntó Harry. Estaba preocupado por su mejor amiga y por su pequeña amiga también. No era el mismo sentimiento que tenía hacia las dos, ya que a Hermione la conocía desde mucho tiempo y compartió con ella al igual que con ron muchas cosas. Sin embargo Ginny era la hermana de Ron que había sido su amiga a partir de cuarto o quinto año suyo. Solo en ese tiempo comenzó a verla como una amiga..._"Bueno, ellas están bien, si a eso se refiere, lo que no puedo es decirles donde se encuentran específicamente. Al menos no hasta que todos estén de nuevo reunidos" – Concluyó el director. 

"_¿A que se refiere con reunidos de nuevo?" – Ron estaba desconcertado, preocupado por su hermanita._

"_Joven Weasley, eso es algo que descubrirán pronto por ahora necesito que Remus, me acompañe donde las otras personas... es algo que necesito que hagas Remus."_

"_¿quiénes son Albus?"_

"_Son, amigos. Ellos ser encargaran de que puedas comenzar a recordar todo lo sucedido. Aunque de verdad podrá dolerte lo que recuerdes. Señor Potter, señor Weasley, por favor regresen a sus clases. La profesora McGonagall de seguro los está esperando"_

_en cuanto salieron todos de la oficina de Dumbledore los dos adolescentes se dirigieron donde las aulas de clase mientras que tanto Dumbledore como Remus se encaminaron al gran comedor, donde estaban esperando aquellas dos personas que anunció Snape. _

_Indudablemente allí estaban sentados en una de las largas mesas de las cuatro casa dos mujeres, una de ellas de cabello largo y muy oscuro. La otra, sin embargo, era extraña. Vestía una pequeña falda aparentemente de cuero y la parte de arriba estaba ajustado del mismo material sin mangas y un brazalete en el antebrazo derecho. Botas altas y a mitad de la pierna izquierda tenía un cuchillo y una espada una espada con su funda sobre la mesa reposando y una capa negra cubría prácticamente todo su rostro._

_"me alegro que hayan podido venir" – fue la forma de saludar de Dumbledore._

_"Albus, es un placer estar aquí después de tanto tiempo"- Dijo una delas mujeres, aquella que vestía una túnica color celeste pastel._

_"No puede ser ella es..."_

. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

**gracias a HoneyBeeM, ophelia dakker, PauMalfoy, LadyVega, rasaaabe, amsp14, Kris Hart, paulygranger, Marina Cornamenta Potter, por dejar sus reviews, lamento no estar respondiendo cada uno por separado pero el tiempo no me alcanza y buen, decidí al menos escribir el capi...**

**no dejen de escribir lo que piensan respecto al capi... un beso grande a todos.**

**ivita black**

**M.O.M.**


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15

En cuanto salieron todos de la oficina de Dumbledore los dos adolescentes se dirigieron donde las aulas de clase mientras que tanto Dumbledore como Remus se encaminaron al gran comedor, donde estaban esperando aquellas dos personas que anunció Snape.

Indudablemente allí estaban sentados en una de las largas mesas de las cuatro casa dos mujeres, una de ellas de cabello largo y muy oscuro. La otra, sin embargo, era extraña. Vestía una pequeña falda aparentemente de cuero y la parte de arriba estaba ajustado del mismo material sin mangas y un brazalete en el antebrazo derecho. Botas altas y a mitad de la pierna izquierda tenía un cuchillo y una espada una espada con su funda sobre la mesa reposando y una capa negra cubría prácticamente todo su rostro.

"me alegro que hayan podido venir" – fue la forma de saludar de Dumbledore.

"Albus, es un placer estar aquí después de tanto tiempo"- Dijo una delas mujeres, aquella que vestía una túnica color celeste pastel.

"No puede ser ella es..."

"Antes de comenzar con nuestra reunión, me gustaría pedirte que ayudes a Remus" – Dumbledore se dirigió a la que vestía extraño y Remus no podía dejar de mirarla. Se le hacía familiar, muy familiar.

"No me recuerda ¿Verdad?"

"No, no lo hace... pero creo que te conoce" – Sonrió el anciano.

"Eso supongo yo" – La mujer no dejo nunca su pose de seriedad pero sus ojos decían otra cosa, brillaban con alegría.

"Albus..." – Llamó Remus de a lado. Estaba sorprendido. Alucinando. Esa mujer que se encontraba allí, él la reconocía de algún lugar.

"Remus, creo que ya conoces a la prima mayor de Sirius, Andrómeda..."

"La madre de Tonks"

"Así es Remus, un placer volver a verte después de... ¿cuánto ha sido?"

"Bastante" – apenas sonrió.

"Ella Remus, es la persona que te ayudará a recordar todo lo que quieres recordar."

"Te advierto Remus Lupin que no será del todo placentero." – Le advirtió la muchacha antes de aparecer un frasco con un líquido verdoso de la nada.

"Entonces es verdad... tu eres..."

"Sí, mi nombre es Morgana le Fay... vengo desde muy lejos para cumplir con una misión que ha quedado inconclusa" – Respondió a Remus.

"¿qué misión es esa?"

"Pues, Hermione y Ginny viajaron al tiempo de Camelot para cumplir con... unas cosas."

"Por desgracias, mi llegada a este tiempo no es de muy buen agrado. Tuve como objetivo indicado por la diosa Avallon que debía traer a las viajeras a su tiempo y espacio, sin embargo, por mi culpa no lograron cumplir la misión en aquel entonces. Es mi deber ver que se cumpla ahora."

"Ya comprendo." – Respondió Remus sin entender mucho de que se trataba todo eso.

"Toma esta poción Remus Lupin. Cuando llegue el momento adecuado recordarás todo lo que debes"

"Te lo agradezco en el alma Morgana." – La mujer se acercó a Dumbledore para susurrarle unas palabras antes de marcharse

"Ya lo sabes Merlín, él deberá partir a un viaje... de lo contrario no podrá tener el efecto deseado en él y por lo tanto todo lo que planeaste con tanto anticipo se echará a perder"

"No te preocupes Morgana, todo está casi listo. Pero debes llamarme Dumbledore ahora, ya no soy Merlín en este tiempo"

"claro" – Se acercaron nuevamente a los otros dos y Morgana volvió a hablar. – "Es hora de partir. Pero antes dejaré algo para las viajeras" – Volvió a mover sus manos y sobre la mesa apareció una bolsa de tela azul oscura – "entrégaselo cuando las veas"

"así lo haré Morgana" - Sin más, la mujer desapareció de la vista dejando unas pequeñas chispas de colores dorados en donde hacía unos instantes ella había estado.

"Profesor" – Llamó la otra mujer. No se había asustado ni sobresaltado siquiera un poco al ver desaparecer el portal.

"Sí, Remus." – llamó el director al profesor de defensa – "Si nos disculpas..."

"claro, lo siento" – Ya empezaba a marcharse cuando escuchó al voz de Dumbledore.

"Antes quiero ver que te tomes esa poción Remus. Si eres tan amable" – Remus simplemente asintió y destapó el frasco, no mas grande que la palma de su mano. Cerró los ojos y aguantó la respiración para luego tomar de un sorbo el líquido que le quemó la garganta como si de vodka puro se tratase. Acto seguido se marchó del lugar dejando al director a solas con Andrómeda Tonks. – "supongo que tienes algo que decirme Andrómeda"

"Así es, profesor."

"bien, pero vayamos encaminándonos a mi despacho. Por más que me cueste admitirlo, no siempre se está seguro en el castillo."

* * *

Harry y Ron estaban en clase de Transformaciones con la profesora McGonagall. Claro que no podían prestar mucha atención aunque quisieran. Varias veces habían sido sorprendidos viendo hacia la ventana en lugar de escuchar a la profesora o llamados en atención por no responder como era debido. Pero es que era entendible, ambos estaban preocupados por Ginny y Hermione. Aún cuando los señores Weasley no hicieron ningún tipo de escándalo luego de platicar con Dumbledore, aún cuando ningún profesor hacía alusión a la falta de las dos chicas. Harry y Ron no podían hacer otra cosa que preocuparse por el bienestar de ambas.

"Señor Potter, Señor Weasley... la campana sonó hace cinco minutos ¿qué sucede que no salen?" – Preguntó la profesora. No había utilizado el tono de severidad y rigidez que la caracteriza casi todo el tiempo.

"Lo siento profesora..."

"Chicos, vengan un minuto" – Les pidió antes de verlos atravesar la puerta del salón. Harry y Ron se acercaron al escritorio de ella y la miraron impacientes. – "No quiero que se preocupen por la señorita Granger y la señorita Weasley. Ellas, y se los aseguro yo, están en la mejor de las condiciones"

"¿Sabe donde están?"

"Si, pero me temo que no será posible para ustedes verlas..."

¿Y mi madre?"

"Su hermana, señor Weasley, ya ha visto a sus padres al igual que la señorita Granger a los propios. Es solo que... deben esperar. Todo llegará a su debido tiempo." – Se quitó los anteojos para frotarse los ojos en signo evidente de cansancio – "Le prometo, que ellas volverán en muy poco tiempo, pero hasta entonces deben ser pacientes"

"¿Qué es lo que están haciendo que no pueden volver a Hogwarts?"

"No puedo decirles..."

"Profesora, no iremos con el cuento a nadie, solo queremos un signo, una señal que ellas están bien. Solo eso" – Respondió Harry, serio, todo un adulto y la profesora lo comprendió en ese instante. Por más que quisieran mantener la inocencia e incredulidad en esos jóvenes ya era tarde, eran adultos ya y grandes magos. La mujer suspiró y miró a Harry a los ojos. – "Bien. Pero solo les diré esto y luego deberán esperar ¿está claro?"

"Mucho." – Respondió Ron algo ansioso.

"Ellas están terminando un asunto pendiente que dejaron. En cuanto lo terminen que no dudo que falte muy poco para ello, volverán y continuarán con sus vidas"

"gracias, profesora" – Le sonrió Harry y recibió a cambio la sonrisa de la profesora. Acto seguido ambos chicos salieron del salón directo al comedor.

* * *

Era la cena, finalmente terminaba ese terrible día. Era el último día del mes de enero, ese día se cumplía un mes de la falta de Hermione y Ginny. Ron golpeó levemente a Harry con el codo para que mirara donde él lo hacía. Efectivamente, junto a Dumbledore estaba, o mejor dicho, no estaba Remus. El lugar vacío y ni siquiera estaban los cubiertos o nada que diera a entender que Remus estaba llegando tarde. Solo el lugar vacío.

"¿Qué crees que haya sucedido?" – Preguntó Ron.

"¿Acaso es la dimensión desconocida?" – Se interrogó Harry a él mismo pero lo bastante alto como para que varias personas lo notaran.

"¿Qué sucede Harry?" – La voz melosa de Lavander los sacó que su conversación.

"Hey Lav, no es nada" – La chica se acercó y rozó los labios de Harry con los de ella.

"¿Saben algo de Hermione o Ginny?"

"Están bien, al parecer Salem les encanta" – Mintió Ron. Esa había sido la treta de Dumbledore hacia los demás. Las chicas estarían en un mes de intercambio en el colegio de Salem.

"Se las extraña. Hermione siempre fue muy buena con nosotras aunque no somos mejores amigas, pero nos llevábamos muy bien. Y Ginny era también una gran chica"

"Si, bueno, estoy seguro que en cualquier día de estos volverán"

"Harry ¿notaste que no está el profesor Lupin en la mesa de profesores?"

"Si Dean, no se que está pasando" – Pero Dumbledore se puso de pie en ese momento.

"Queridos alumnos. Tengo un anuncio que darles. El profesor Lupin, encargado de las clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras estará ausente por unos días, así que el profesor Snape se encargará de impartir las clases correspondientes a los alumnos de quinto en adelante el resto serán suspendidas hasta nuevo aviso." – Luego se sentó dejando a la mayoría de los alumnos sin habla. Aquellos que estaban en quinto en adelante tendrían las clases de Snape, serían una tortura doble y Snape sabía como hacer la vida de los alumnos una pesadilla.

"Genial, ahora sí es la dimensión desconocida" – Se quejó Harry.

"Estoy de acuerdo contigo" – Seamus. – "esto cada vez está peor."

* * *

Dumbledore se sentó en el sillón de su despacho luego de la cena. Era de noche, luna nueva, y sin darse cuenta comenzó a recordar ese día, hacía un mes casi exacto.**Flash back**

Estaba parado junto a su escritorio. Tenía un libro entre sus manos y la varita en alto. Una luz blanca apareció en medio del despacho y luego dos muchachas. Las dos estaban con los ojos cerrados y en el suelo. Hasta que la voz del hombre las hizo voltear.

"bienvenidas de nuevo" – Dijo serio.

"¿qué? Albus... ¿qué sucede? Se supone que deberíamos estar en... Ginny ¿qué te sucedió?" – Hermione había visto a Ginny por primera vez desde que apareció en el despacho. Estaba distinta.

"eso me pregunto. Estas... joven" – Le dijo Ginny.

"No, tu estás joven... ¿Albus?"

"N realidad las dos están jóvenes, es porque, volvieron a las edades de quince y dieciséis"

"¿Cómo?" – Ginny miró alrededor y cayo en cuenta de la situación y una lágrima comenzó a caer en su rostro. – "Dígame que no fue usted"

"Desgraciadamente no puedo decirle eso. Porque, efectivamente fui yo... quien las trajo de vuelta"

"¿Trajo de vuelta? Eso quiere decir que estamos en nuestro tiempo..." – Hermione se quedó mirando el vacío. Eso no podía ser bueno. No ese día no ese momento crucial... – "No" – Susurró.

"¿Cómo fue capaz de hacer algo así?" – Ginny hablaba bajo pero el rencor salía por cada poro de su piel. – "No se dio cuenta lo que hizo... Sirius, él irá a Azkaban."

"Remus quedo solo. Le prometí que no lo dejaría..." – Hermione se dejó caer de rodillas y su mirada se perdió en la madera del piso del despacho de Dumbledore. Pero Ginny no reaccionó igual

"Usted, tú... tu eres el culpable que Sirius vaya a Azkaban y no puedan sacarlo de allí. ¿COMO FUE CAPAZ DE HACER ALGO ASÍ? LOS DEJÓ A SU SUERTE, SE SUPONÍA QUE IBAMOS A AYUDAR, LA POCIÓN AÚN NO ESTABA LISTA, Y JAMES Y LILY NO PODRÁN... TU TIENES LA CULPA..." – Ginny comenzó a destrozar el despacho tal y como lo había hecho Harry hacía un año atrás. Estaba destrozada. Por culpa de Dumbledore no pudo impedir que Sirius fuera a buscar a Peter y éste lo engañara, tampoco que Hermione terminara la poción para Remus, y mucho menos reparar la situación de los Potter.

"Lo siento, no tuve otra opción."

"¿No tuvo otra opción¿NO TUVO OTRA OPCIÓN? YO LE DARÉ OTRA OPCIÓN, REGRÉSENOS AHORA MISMO, DEJE QUE CONTINUEMOS NUESTRA VIDA ALLA. ¿NO VE TODO LO QUE HA SUCEDIDO?"

"Debemos estar allí, nuestra vida está allí, Remus, Sirius, todos están allí..." – Hermione apenas podía soportar el dolor de pensar que Remus había quedado solo, que había dejado todo sin terminar.

"Las cosas debían de ser así, lo siento mucho. Pero no se podía cambiar todo esto"

**fin del flash back**

Un golpe lo hizo volver al presente, se giró en su sillón y dio el permiso de entrada. Por la puerta ingresó Minerva McGonagall. Tenía el semblante serio y se la notaba exhausta.

"Albus, tenemos que hablar"

"¿De que se trata Minerva?"

"Es sobre... Hermione y Ginevra" – Dumbledore se ensombreció de pronto y dejó que la mujer dijera lo que necesitaba decir.

* * *

Era lunes, primero de febrero. El expreso a Hogwarts partía de la estación nueve y tres cuartos directo al colegio. El frío ya no se sentía tanto pero aún había secuelas del crudo invierno que había pasado. En le último vagón descansaban dos muchachas. Sumergidas en el silencio. Cada una parecía estar en su propio mundo y no querían salir de él.

Hermione levantó al vista de su libro de Defensa avanzada y miro por la ventanilla, la noche estaba cayendo y a lo lejos ya se podían ver las luces del lejano y monumental colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, pronto vería a Remus y no sabía como iba a hacer para que él no la odiara. Le había prometido nunca alejarse de él. Se lo había prometido esa tarde de verano.

**Flash Back**

Hermione estaba mirándose al espejo de cuerpo entero en la casa que compartía con Remus. Era pequeña, pero acogedora. Tenía lo necesario para que tanto ella como Remus pudieran vivir cómodos. Había dos cuartos, uno de ellos y el otro de huéspedes y un amplio baño en la plata alta. En la planta baja estaba el comedor que se comunicaba con la cocina por una gran arcada, el living que tenía sus paredes tapizadas en libros, la cocina que era bastante amplia y que además tenía una puerta que dejaba salir el gigantesco terreno que tenían detrás de la casa. Tan grande era que se podía observar el pequeño arrollo que corría cerca de allí y que les pertenecía a ellos.

"Mione" – Escuchó la voz de Ginny desde el otro lado de la puerta.

"Casi estoy" – Dijo volviendo a su reflejo. Llevaba puesto un solero blanco ajustado en el torso pero no lo suficiente, la pollera era algo acampanada y tenía un lazo que se ajustaba en su espalda. Lo sostenía con gruesas tiras en sus hombros. El los pies llevaba puesto un par de finas zapatillas de campo color crema que hacían juego con el sombrero de verano del mismo color. Se arregló el cabello un poco más y se colocó el sombrero.

Salió de la habitación que compartía con Remus y observó a su amiga. Tenía el vientre bastante notorio de unos siete meses. Tenía puesto un vestido solero también muy parecido al de Hermione pero se ajustaba menos al cuerpo y era de color rosa pálido.

"¿lista?" – Preguntó con una gran sonrisa.

"claro que sí" – Hermione estiró el brazo para que Ginny se sostuviera de él. Últimamente no se encontraba muy bien por el estado pero había prácticamente obligado a Hermione para que realizara esto. – "No debiste haber venido hasta aquí arriba. Pudiste haber enviado a Lily"

"Lily está ocupada retando a James y a Sirius por el comportamiento, además, es un placer y un honor venir en tu búsqueda Mione"

Las dos amigas se dirigieron a la cocina en donde Lily las esperaba impaciente. Llevaba un vestido parecido al de las chicas pero en color celeste pastel y apenas se le notaba la barriga de embarazada.

"Por fin chicas, es hora, vamos" – Lily abrió la puerta que daba al jardín y allí estaban las personas más importante de Hermione en ese tiempo.

Había un pequeño altar de madera blanca en donde se encontraba Dumbledore, fuera de él estaba Remus vestido informal, una camisa blanca hindú y unos pantalones de la misma tela y el mismo color. Sin embargo estaba descalzo. Había un par de sillas blancas que congeniaban perfectamente con el altar y donde estaban sentados toda la orden, los Weasley con Molly embarazada de Ron, Andrómeda junto a su esposo y la pequeña Tonks.

"No pudo venir" – Le susurró Ginny a Hermione en el oído. Hermione se volteó a verla a los ojos para saber de que estaba hablando pero cuando lo hizo comprendió a quien se refería.

"Mejor" - Murmuró y volvió a mirar a su amado Remus.

Lily ayudó a Ginny a sentarse en uno de los primeros asientos junto a James y Sirius y Hermione comenzó a caminar hacia el altar cargando con solo una rosa blanca en su mano.

Cuando llegó sonrió a Albus y tomó la mano de Remus.

"Estamos aquí reunidos para unir en sagrado matrimonio a este hombre y esta mujer. Estoy al tanto que ambos tienen preparados sus propios votos" – Recibió el asentimiento de ambos e hizo ademán con la mano para que Hermione comenzara.

"Remus, el primer día que te vi supe que nuestro amor era el indicado. No importa cuanto haya viajado para encontrarte, cuanto tiempo haya transcurrido desde la primera mirada, el primer roce, el primer beso entre nosotros. A cada mirada, roce o beso siempre parece ser el primero, aquel que eriza la piel. A veces me siento como una niña pequeña pero es que tu me haces sentir de la mejor de las formas. Remus Lupin te amo con todo el alma, con todo el sentimiento que una persona puede amar a ese ser que significa todo. Te prometo que a partir de este momento, y para siempre nunca voy a dejarte solo, voy a amarte siempre, respetarte como amante, como esposo como mejor amigo. Eres mi alma gemela y no voy a dejar nunca que eso cambie." – Se acercó a él y rozó sus labios con los de él.

"Hermione, Mione, My... hay tanto que tengo que decirte y no encuentro las palabras adecuadas que expliquen ese sentimiento, esa forma que me haces sentir a cada segundo. Verte y saber que eres mía es lo que me hace sentir completo, lo que me hace despertar cada mañana. Tu me has aceptado como soy, sin ningún tipo de defecto y sabes que tengo muchos. Quizá no pueda darte todo lo que me gustaría, todo lo que te mereces... pero sé que puedo darte algo que nunca le había dado a nadie y que te pertenece desde el primer momento que supe de ti. Mi corazón, mi vida, mi alma. Todo eso es tuyo, yo soy tuyo Hermione, y eso no va a cambiar por nada del mundo. Te amo más a cada día, cada hora, cada segundo... eres mi vida y todo lo que soy te lo debo a ti. Me haces la mejor de las personas. Y por eso te amo." – Le besó la nariz dulcemente y luego rozó sus labios.

"Hermione Jane ¿Aceptas a Remus John como tu legítimo y único esposo?" – Preguntó Albus luego de unos segundos

"Sí, lo acepto"

"Remus John ¿Aceptas a Hermione Jane como tu legítima y única esposa?"

"Sí, la acepto"

"Entonces, sin más... los declaro marido y mujer. Remus, puedes besar a ..." – Remus no espero a que Dumbledore terminara la oración que ya estaba besando a Hermione Lupin, su esposa – "... La novia" – Sonrió el anciano.

**Fin del Flash back**

"Hermione ya llegamos" – Anunció Ginny desde el otro asiento poniéndose de pie. Estaba seria y se notaba que estaba deprimida aunque ella dijera todo lo contrario. Y es que Ginny de seguro es la que más estaba sufriendo con todo esto.

"sí, vamos"

"Dejamos aquí los baúles ¿verdad?"

"Podemos reducirlos y cargarlos en el bolsillo" – Puntualizó Hermione comenzando a sacar la varita.

"No quiero verlos" – Dijo la colorada cuando comenzaban a caminar por el anden de Hogsmead

"¿A quien?"

"A nadie. Es como si todo hubiera sido un terrible sueño, o pesadilla. No quiero volver a caminar por los pasillos de Hogwarts, ni pasear por Hogsmead los fines de semana. No quiero estudiar para el maldito de Quejicus y mucho menos tener que soportar al idiota de Malfoy deambular con sus aires de superioridad..."

"Yo tampoco quiero, pero no hay otra opción ¿o sí?"

"Al menos tu verás a Remus, allí."

"¿No quieres ver a Harry y a Ron?" – Le preguntó Hermione esperando que eso la animara un poco.

"Si" – Respondió simplemente Ginny. Un carruaje tirado por un _thestral_ las esperaba ambas para emprender el camino colina arriba hacia el gran terreno del colegio. En cuanto se bajaron alcanzaron la escalinata que daba a la gran puerta de entrada. – "Mione, hagamos un trato..." – La castaña la miró esperando que continuara y así lo hizo Ginny. – "A partir de que atravesemos esta puerta, volveremos a ser las mismas que la atravesaron hace un poco más de un mes"

"¿estás segura de ellos Gin?"

"No nos olvidaremos, solo... no se, intentemos vivir con ello"

"Tu eres la que me lo está pidiendo Ginny" – Hermione abrazó a su amiga del alma y acto seguido se miró la mano izquierda, donde llevaba el anillo dorado símbolo de su unión con Remus. Se quitó la cadena de oro que llevaba puesta y se quitó el anillo colgándolo en la cadena y luego volviendo a colocarla en su cuello. Ginny la miró extrañada y Hermione le respondió – "o quiero tener que responder estúpidas preguntas"

"tienes razón." – Ginny hizo lo mismo y cuando estuvieron listas empujaron la puerta para poder entrar.

Era justo la hora de la cena, muchos dejaban sus cálidas salas comunes para adentrarse al frío comedor. Bajaban las escaleras principales cada uno en sus temas cuando se escuchó un grito desesperado y unos cuantos pares de pisadas apresuradas corriendo.

"Ginny, Mione" – Harry no cabía en la emoción, estaban allí de nuevo.

Mi hermanita está de regreso" – Mientras que Harry no soltaba a Hermione Ron aprovechó y se lanzó sobre Ginny elevándola unos cuantos centímetros del piso y girándola en el aire.

"Ron, cuanto tiempo sin verte, te extrañé tanto" – Decía alegre y abrazando a su hermano con todas sus fuerzas.

"Harry, ya deja de abrazarme o cierta persona se pondrá celosa" – Se rió Hermione por el beso sonoro que Harry le había plantado a Hermione en la mejilla.

"nunca podré estar celosa de ti Hermione" – Al soltarse de Harry, Hermione pudo ver a todos sus viejos compañeros de casa y año. Un sentimiento de nostalgia le invadió pero lo disimuló lo mejor posible. Lavander se había acercado y la abrazó como se abraza una amiga de toda la vida y que hace mil años que veía.

"Me da gusto que estés bien"

"Pero vamos que muero de hambre, extrañaba las cenas en el gran comedor ¿Saben?" – Ginny se carcajeó sola y se encaminó apresurada hacia donde muchos de los alumnos ya estaban allí.

"no vallas a hacer el escándalo que solías con Harry"

"Por favor Mione" – Se susurró Ginny una vez todos sentados. – "Me extraña que no me conozcas"

"Por que te conozco te lo digo"

"Soy una mujer casada"

* * *

"cuenten por favor ¿cómo fue... el viaje?" – Harry, ron, Hermione y Ginny estaban sentados en la sala común. Era pasada media noche pero ninguno quería irse a dormir. Ellos porque no querías despertar al día siguiente y saber que había sido un sueño. Ellas porque no querían despertar y saber que no era un sueño.

"fue, extraño Harry"

"Porque lo que Dumbledore me contó... ¿Qué?" – Harry se había detenido ante la expresión de Ginny

"Nada ¿qué decías?"

"decía que él nos dijo que habían ido al tiempo de mis padres"

"Es verdad." – Hermione se detuvo al observar el rostro de Harry. Tenía una mezcla de ansiedad y desconsuelo. Quizá hubiera sido mejor que él hubiera viajado. – "Ellos son los mejores seres de todo el mundo Harry"

"me hubiera gustado haber ido" – Dijo como par sí mismo.

"Lo siento" – Dejó salir Hermione.

El retrato se abrió dejando ver a la profesora McGonagall por él. Enseguida las dos chicas la observaron con miradas de antaño y ella de igual forma. Pero pronto se fijó que no estaban solas y carraspeó para poder hablar.

"Señorita Granger, Señorita Weasley, es imprescindible que platiquen esta noche con el directo"

"Lo siento, pero estoy cansada" – Dejo salir Ginny dejándose caer sobre el sillón.

"no me interesa si está cansada, agotada o casi muerta. Vendrán las dos ahora mismo conmigo y eso es todo" – Hermione se encaminó donde las esperaba la profesora y en cuanto pasó junto a Ginny le dio un leve golpe con el pie. Ginny se puso de pie también y siguió a Hermione. – "Ustedes dos vayan a dormir ya. Mañana es día de clases"

"Profesora ¿cuál es el problema?" – Interrogó Hermione en cuanto salieron de la sala común.

"Es solo que Albus, el profesor Dumbledore tiene algo que decirles"

Alcanzaron la gárgola y luego de que la profesora dijera la contraseña, las tres subieron por las escaleras. La puerta se abrió casi al instante en que Minerva pisó el último escalón.

"Las estaba esperando, gracias Minerva"

"¿Espero fuera?" – preguntó calmada

"Puedes quedarte si quieres, será un minuto"

"bien"

"Por favor tomen asiento niñas" – Hermione y Ginny hicieron caso y se sentaron en las dos sillas del otro lado del escritorio del director. – "Primero que todo, quería darles la bienvenida nuevamente a la institución... ¿tiene algo que decirme o preguntarme?" – con esto miró a Hermione que vacilaba en hacerle la preguntó no. Pero finalmente optó por lo primero.

"Si, Al... Profesor. Yo quería saber..." – Hermione meditó las palabras – "Remus no estuvo en la cena"

"El profesor Lupin ha viajado hace un par de días, pro asuntos de la Orden. No regresará hasta dentro de una semana quiero suponer... eso si todo sale bien y sin contratiempos"

"Comprendo" – Hermione sentía unas tremenda ganas de llorar.

"¿Tienen alguna otra pregunta?" – Pero esta vez ninguna dijo nada. – "Bien, entonces quiero decirles que a partir de este momento, y dadas las circunstancias, se les entregará una habitación para cada una. Fuera de la torre de Gryffindor. Es un cuarto para cada una de ustedes y una sala común, en común, valga la redundancia. Tendrán un pasadizo que dé directamente a la sala de Gryffindor."

"¿por qué?"

"Porque creo que se merecen algo de privacidad y espacio ante todo. Lo que vivieron no fue algo de todos los días" – Respondió el director hacia la pregunta de Ginny.

"Gracias" – logró decir Hermione.

"será mejor que vallan a dormir ahora. ¿Minerva?"

"Enseguida, vamos" – Dijo la mujer.

"buenas noches señor"

"buenas noche señorita Lupin, señorita Black" – Sonrió el hombre antes de que se fueran completamente del despacho.

. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

Bueno, aquí el capitulo 15. me ha costado escribirlo, no porque no tenga inspiración sino porque no tengo tiempo jajaja... bueno ya ven que las chicas han regresado a su verdadero tiempo pero lo que no se sabe es lo que sucedió jajajaja eso se irá sabiendo con el transcurso de los siguientes capítulos... solo espero que sigan los capis y me digan que opinan, además ahora vuelven los enfrentamientos con Voldy pero esta vez Harry es el protagonista...

Espero que les haya gustado el capi y que me dejen sus reviews para saber que opinan como siempre, gracias a todos en especial a **Marina Cornamenta Potter, LadyVega, HoneyBeeM, eugenia Malfoy, rasaaabe, LakotaSnape, amsp14, Kris Hart, ophelia dakker, EugeBlack, Adriana, PauMalfoy, Joy Evans, paulygranger, Aya-Mery, Beca...**

Un beso a todos y suerte

Ivita Black

M.O.M.


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16

Los días habían vuelto a ser como siempre, o al menos como Harry y Ron pensaban que era como siempre. Hermione le costaba acostumbrarse a no tener a Remus para ayudarla ni a James y Sirius para hacerla reír. No tener a Quejicus de compañero para molestarlo. Sin embargo estaba superando la situación y aunque lo negara bajo juramento, intentaba no llorar de noche o al ver a Harry.

Ginny era otro tema distinto. Era pura alegría y felicidad pero solo en el exterior. Se había forjado una gran muralla a su alrededor y no dejaba que nadie la viera mal. Y lo cierto era que Hermione la escuchaba todas las noches llorar en su cuarto.

Las clases se hicieron insoportables. Hermione y Ginny ya habían pasado por esto y no les hacía ninguna gracia tener que volver a cursar las materias. Pero Harry y Ron estaban muy contentos de tener a Ginny y Hermione con ellos.

"Chicas, la clase es esta noche" – Le había dicho Harry a las chicas en la mesa de Gryffindor casi en un susurro.

"¿Qué clase?" – Preguntó Hermione.

"Mione, las del ED" – Le explicó Ron algo sorprendido.

"Oh, claro. Me había olvidado completamente."

"¿De verdad?" – Preguntó Harry.

"Este yo..."

"Ay Harry¿Aun no conoces a Mione? Claro que está bromeando. No ha podido olvidar las clases ni un minuto en... Salem" – Explicó Ginny.

"tengo que hablar contigo Kitty" – Le dijo Hermione cuando encontró un segundo se tranquilidad.

"¿sobre?"

"Ya sabes sobre qué"

"No me vengas con todo eso de que no soy yo... ya sabes que hicimos el trato. Y lo estoy cumpliendo"

"No, lo que tu estás haciendo es evadir tus problemas, no me había dado cuenta de ello hasta ahora. Ginny, estas siendo una niña."

"No soy una niña, entiende eso" – Ginny sin mas se levantó y se encaminó hacia la puerta del comedor sintiendo la mirada de todos los alumnos, pero antes de salir completamente se volteó – "QUE MIRAN USTEDES. SIGAN CON SUS MISERABLES VIDAS" – Sin mas salió del lugar.

"¿qué sucedió con Ginny?" – Preguntó Lavander preocupada por la colorada.

"No es nada creo que... es mejor darle un tiempo para que se tranquilice" – Dijo Hermione algo triste.

Ginny caminaba enfurecida por el pasillo, sin darse cuenta que había alguien en frente de ella que caminaba en sentido opuesto. Se chocaron y Ginny cayó al suelo frío.

* * *

"Lo siento, no fue mi intención" – Pero observó contra quien había chocado.

"No es mi problema si es o no su intención, señorita Weasley. No puede ir por ahí sin ver por donde va" – La voz fría y espantosa del profesor de pociones.

"Oh, _profesor_ era usted. Entonces no lo siento." – Sin mas se puso de pie dejando al hombre sin palabras, bueno casi, sin palabras.

"¡Castigada!" – Le anunció.

"¿Por qué?" – Preguntó volteando de golpe y encarando al pelo grasiento.

"Por faltarle el respeto a un profesor"

"Yo no le he faltado el respeto, usted lo hace por si mismo"

"¡Dos semanas y si continúa podrá ser para el resto del año escolar!" – Ginny bufó y se dirigió a la sala común de Gryffindor donde de seguro encontraría algo de tranquilidad, al menos por un tiempo.

Se tiró sobre su sofá favorito y cerró los ojos. En este sofá había pasado muchos momentos felices con Sirius. Frunció el seño, no se quería dejar recordar lo que había sucedido a lo largo de su estancia en el pasado. Pero su mente era traicionera y no hizo más que enviarle imágenes con el amor de su vida. sin quererlo una de ellas le hizo comenzar a derramar lágrimas silenciosas.

**Flash Back.**

Ginny no se había estado sintiendo muy bien en el último tiempo, en realidad, de vez en cuando solía desmayarse y sentir dolor en todo el cuerpo. El medimago le había dicho que se debía al embarazo, y que era muy probable que fuera a nacer antes del tiempo determinado. Hacía una semana que Hermione y Remus se habían casado y estaban en su luna de miel en América. James estaba en una misión para la Orden junto con Sirius y Lily se había ido a hacer unas compras para la casa y tardaría un poco al menos. Ella estaba allí, sola en el departamento. Se puso de pie con cuidado y se encaminó a la pequeña habitación que habían decorado Sirius y ella para la bebé que pronto llegaría. Habían hechizado el lugar para que se construyera una habitación pequeña y tanto ella como él habían decidido decorarla de forma muggle y les había quedado de maravilla.

"Ah" – Se quejó débilmente Ginny, había sentido una contracción fuerte pero no le dio mucha importancia. Recorrió con la vista la habitación. Las paredes blancas con una hermosa guarda de color rosa pastel, la cuna con tul blanco y forrada del mismo color que la guarda. Todos los muebles de madera de pino le daban ese aire delicado y las cortinas eran rosa viejo que contrastaba con el color de las paredes. Otra puntada, y se decidió por sentarse en la mecedora del cuarto. Estaba todo lleno de osos de felpa y muñecas, estrellas fluorescentes en el techo y un velador con un diseño de los personajes de Disney de bebés. – "AH" – Se quejó mas fuerte, estaban siendo más constates y fuertes, y le estaba doliendo más de lo que debería.

"Ginny ya llegué" – Se escuchó la voz de Lily desde la entrada – "¿Ginny?" – volvió a llamar esperando la respuesta de la chica pero no respondía. Solo podía cerrar los ojos e intentar soportar el dolor – "Ginny ¿Estas aquí...? Oh, por merlín, llamaré a Dumbledore" – Lily corrió hacia la chimenea y se comunicó con Dumbledore casi al instante. Cuando volvió a la habitación Ginny estaba desmayada.

_"Ella está bien, pero no entiendo que fue lo que sucedió"- _Decía una voz algo lejana. Ginny se sentía recostada sobre algo suave pero sentía que todo el cuerpo le dolía

_"¿Hay algún familiar?"_ – Dijo la voz de un hombre esta vez.

_"Sí, su esposo está aquí y unos amigos. El señor Albus Dumbledore también está fuera"_

_"Será mejor que les expliquemos que sucedió"_

Ginny dejó de escuchar las voces e intentó abrir los ojos para ver que había sucedido pero al hacerlo la luz segadora proveniente del sol la hizo cerrarlo casi de inmediato.

_"¿Cómo está? Quiero verla"_ – Definitivamente esa era la voz de Sirius y se lo escuchaba muy mal. Como si le hubieran dicho que alguien había sufrido un terrible accidente.

_"Podrán pasar señor Black"_ – Pocos segundos después sintió la mano cálida de Sirius sobre la de ella. Y eso la hizo intentar abrir los ojos una vez más. Lográndolo esta vez.

"Sirius" – Dijo. Le dolía cada parte de su ser.

"No hables mi vida. todo está bien ahora" – Sus ojos estaban rojos y su rostro pálido. Se le notaban rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas. Ginny miró más allá de él encontrando a Lily abrazada a James y haciendo esfuerzos por no derramar más de las lágrimas que había derramado ya. Increíblemente Remus estaba allí y tenía el bolso de Hermione, eso quería decir que ella también estaba allí.

"¿Qué, que pasó¿por qué están todos aquí?"

"Ginny, vida quédate tranquila" – Fue entonces que notó algo extraño, su cuerpo estaba distinto. No lo había notado antes, pero ahora le era demasiado obvio.

"Sirius, quiero una explicación" – Le había dicho casi en un tono autoritario. Pero Sirius no pudo más que quitarse una lágrima de su mejilla y cerrar los ojos. – "Mi vida... Por favor, dímelo"

"Nosotros nos vamos, estaremos fuera por si nos necesitas ¿de acuerdo?" – dijo James recibiendo solo el asentimiento de Sirius y ni una mirada siquiera. Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de Lily, Sirius se acercó a Ginny y depositó un dulce beso en sus labios.

**Fin del flash back**

Ginny fue sacada de sus recuerdo cuando una mano se posó sobre su frente haciendo que abriera su ojos. Allí estaba Hermione con cara preocupada. Al parecer había estado derramando lágrimas silenciosas porque sentía sus mejillas mojadas.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Creo que sí. ¿Cuánto llevo aquí?"

"Te salteaste las clases de la tarde." – Dijo simplemente.

"Que bueno, no tenía ganas de verle la cara de sapo aplastado a Snape" – Dijo Ginny cambiando su tono a uno más alegre y despreocupado.

"Ginny, no puedes seguir así"

"Cuando vea que no pueda más te avisaré, mientras tanto te agradecería que no hablaras de esto"

"Como quieras ¿vienes a cenar?"

"Supongo, ahora que lo pienso estoy muerta de hambre." – Ella sonrió y abrazó a Hermione por los hombros. – "¿Sabes de que tengo ganas?"

"No ¿De que?"

"De ir a una de esas fiestas en las tres escobas, y emborracharme como esa vez ¿Recuerdas?"

"¿si lo recuerdo? Ginny no dejabas de decir tonterías"

"Ja. No, esa vez no estaba pasada de alcohol, sabes que suelo decir siempre tonterías" – Las dos caminaron por los pasillos directo al gran comedor para cenar y luego tener la reunión del ED. – "Mione" – Llamó Ginny antes de pisar el último escalón de la escalera principal.

"¿Dime?"

"¿Crees que todo esté bien? Ya sabes"

"Eso espero Gin, es lo que realmente más deseo"

"Quizá si le decimos a Harry, le gustaría saber, que fue lo que pasó durante este tiempo allí"

"No lo sé, recuerda que para ellos solo fueron dos o tres semana, y para nosotras casi seis años"

"Si, no me lo recuerdes, los casi seis años más felices y difíciles de mi corta existencia"

"Igual que yo, amiga"

* * *

El tiempo trascurría sin nada más que clases y estudio. Muy pocas veces se la veía a Hermione estudiando y era algo realmente extraño, sin embargo se pasaba las horas en la biblioteca haciendo anotaciones. Por las noches, de vez en cuando le pedía el mapa a Harry para deambular y hacer lo que solía hacer con Remus. Escabullirse al cuarto de los requerimientos, que se transformaba en el salón de la casa que compartía con él y se llenaba de múltiples recuerdos, hermosos recuerdos.

Cuando quisieron darse cuenta del tiempo, este los había abandonado y la hora de los exámenes había llegado. Los chicos habían estado preparándose como locos para ellos incluso Hermione que decía que los temas se habían vuelto más profundos, aunque sabía perfectamente que no era así.

El último día de clases estaba cerca, en realidad faltaba solo una semana para que terminaran y ya estaban planeando donde iban a pasar estas vacaciones. Hermione solo se limitaba a escuchar las conversaciones de sus amigos, Luna estaba en la torre de Gryffindor sobre el regazo de Ron, Lavander sentada en un sillón simple y Harry en el apoyabrazos junto a su novia. Ginny estaba en otro sillón simple y Hermione en el piso.

"Entonces...Preguntaré a mi madre si pueden venir todos ¿Les parece?"

"Ron ¿No será un problema? Digo, ya de por si, ustedes son muchos"

"No te preocupes, los gemelos ya no están en la casa y Percy no ha vuelto a la casa. Así que somos Ginny y yo solamente." – Explicó a Harry. – "Además, es costumbre que tu vengas a la casa Harry, y Hermione también."

"Yo propongo que nos veamos en el callejón Diagon al menos dos o tres veces al mes ¿Qué dices cielo?" – Preguntó la morocha a Harry.

"Yo más que encantado, y lo sabes..." – Sonrió Harry. Pero luego vio hacia Hermione que miraba a la nada y no emitía sonido – "¿Herm¿estás bien?"

"¿Qué? Sí Harry ¿Por qué habría de no estarlo?"

"Solo curiosidad"

"¿No se sabe nada de Lupin?" – Preguntó Luna cambiando de tema sin saber que era exactamente eso en lo que Hermione estaba pensando.

"Nada. Ya ven que Snape optó por dar las clases de todas los años"

"Estoy preocupada" – Murmuró Hermione para sí. sintió entonces la mano de Ginny en su hombro.

"No lo estés. Verás que todo estará bien" – El retrato se abrió dejando paso al mismísimo director. Sonrió al ver que estaban todos los que necesitaba.

"Creo que ha sido suerte encontrarlos a todos reunidos" – Sonrió. – "Tengo algo que decirles a todos ustedes"

"¿De que se trata?" – Preguntó Harry.

"Pues verán. Harry, este año no volverás a casa de tus tíos para las vacaciones. Tampoco Hermione irá donde sus padres y claro que Ginevra y Ronald estarán fuera de la casa. Sin embargo y dadas las circunstancias, también lo harán la señorita Lovegood como la señorita Brown"

"Profesor ¿qué quiere decir? No puedo dejar de ir a mi casa" – Decía Luna.

"Les advierto que ya he hablado con sus respectivos padres y están de acuerdo con esto. Creo que están todos al tanto de lo sucedido este año..." – Hermione y Ginny se miraron _¿iba a decirles a ellas también?_ Harry y Ron también cruzaron miradas y luego con Lavander y Luna. – "Pero bueno, creo que me he equivocado en eso. El caso es que ustedes dos, señoritas, están en peligro, como lo están el resto." – Harry bajó la mirada y Lavander le tomó la mano como diciendo sin palabras que no se preocupara.

"¿Y donde iremos?" – Preguntó Luna

"Eso es algo que se enterarán el día de partida. Les pido por favor que no lo comenten a nadie y que el último día permanezcan todos juntos en la estación."

"Claro que sí" – dijo Harry serio.

"Bien, entonces... me retiro" – Antes de girarse le dirigió una mirada a Hermione directo a los ojos y Hermione no hizo más que asentir. Acto seguido Dumbledore dejó el lugar.

"Harry" – llamó Hermione luego de unos minutos – "¿tienes algo que decirnos?"

"Supongo. En realidad no quería decirles porque se que se preocuparán por nada..." – Lavander dejó escapar un bufido, pero Harry no le hizo caso – "La verdad es que... desde que comencé el sexto año, he tenido sueños... de los que ya saben" – Intentó explicar Harry recibiendo la mirada de entendimiento de parte de Hermione y Ginny – "El caso es que Voldemort sabe que Lavander es, bueno, muy importante en mi vida y Luna también."

"Ya veo. Así que están en el grupo de desafortunados en la mira" – Dijo Ginny como si nada.

"No es gracioso Ginevra" – Le retó Hermione seria. Esto ya no era broma. – "¿Hay alguien más... ya sabes, en la mira?"

"No, por ahora"

"¿Les decimos donde vamos a ir este verano?"- Preguntó Ron.

"Albus dijo que..." – Pero Ginny se calló de golpe dándose cuenta del garrafal error.

"Dijo que esperemos ¿No?" – Continuó Hermione.

* * *

Finalmente el día llegó. Todos estaban emocionados por que tendrían dos meses y medio de vacaciones de verano. Cuando el tren llegó a destino todos descendieron casi a las corridas. Harry tomó la mano de Lavander y la acercó a él luego de haber bajado los baúles. Hermione miraba por todos lados intentando ver donde y quien vendría por ellos, aún tenía la leve esperanza que fuera él. Pero su esperanza se evaporó. Allí estaba Bill Weasley y Tonks con el cabello verde fluorescente esperando casi a la entrada del portal.

"Mira la pequeña Tonks" – Le susurró Ginny a Hermione quien sonrió.

"La prefiero de pequeña si me preguntas."

"Chicos¿Vamos ya?" – Preguntó Bill luego de los saludos característicos. – "Mamá nos espera con una buena cena" – Sonrió.

"¿cómo iremos?" – Preguntó Ron.

"En auto. No querrás llamar la atención ¿no Ron?"

"Es que creí que eso hacíamos, ya sabes... el cabello" – Se burló el colorado junto a la risa de los demás.

"Cuida tu actitud Weasley, o puedes despertar rodeado de pequeñas y adorables... arañas" – La mirada del chico se hizo aguda y la risa cesó. – "Bien andando todos"

Un carro pequeño los esperaba estacionado en la entrada de la estación. Bill se subió en el lugar del conductor y Tonks a su lado. Los demás cómodamente en la parte de atrás.

"¿Quiénes están allá?" – Preguntó Ginny despreocupada.

"Bueno están... bah, ya verán cuando lleguen. Además, son los de siempre."

En cuanto el auto se detuvo en la calle Grimmauld Place Tonks les entregó a las chicas un pergamino doblado. Les indico que lo quemaran cuando lo memorizaran, y así hicieron. Cuando buscaron con la mirada entre el número 11 y 13 apareció de la nada la casa número 12. tal y como había sucedido con Harry el año anterior.

"bienvenidas a la legendaria mansión Black" – Murmuró Ginny encaminándose a la puerta. – "Les agradeceríamos si no hicieran ruido al entrar, no es agradable"

todos entraron en sumo silencio y se dirigieron directo a la cocina. Allí estaban los señores Weasley y los gemelos. También estaba Mundungus y Shakelbolt.

"Bienvenidos queridos" – Saludó La señora Weasley. – "Tu debes ser Luna y estoy segura que tu eres Lavander"

"Un placer señora"

"Pero vamos, a la mesa que es hora de comer. Ginny hijita ¿Cómo estuvo todo?" – Preguntó abrazando a su hija más pequeña .

"bien mamá"

"Hermione querida, un verdadero placer esta junto a ti nuevamente" – Hermione asintió sonrojada y luego de saludar al resto se sentaron todos a la mesa. – "Comerán ustedes solos, el resto ya lo han hecho"

"Está bien mamá." – Dijo Ron.

"Deberías poner un plato más Molly." – Se escuchó desde la puerta. Allí estaba el mismísimo Remus Lupin. Llevaba una camisa negra y unos jeans que le quedaban perfectos. Incluso Hermione lo vio más joven de lo que recordaba. Es que era verdad. No quedaba nada del antiguo y cansado profesor Lupin. Estaba más joven, más apuesto y más... saludable. Algo había cambiado en él, ya no parecía de cuarenta sino todo lo contrario, no se le podía dar mas de unos veintidós años.

Ella se alegró al verlo, pero entonces notó algo que le hizo sentirse muy mal. Él ni siquiera la había mirado directo a los ojos.

"Claro Remus" – Dijo la señora Weasley algo cohibida. – "Vamos todos a comer y luego a la cama"

"Es el primer día de vacaciones mamá, déjalos que se relajen" – Dijo Fred sonriendo.

"Remus¿qué te sucedió?" – Preguntó Harry sonriendo divertido observando con alegría al mejor amigo de sus padres y padrino.

"Pues, nah. Solo un pequeño cambio"

"Deberías dárselo a Moody, creo que necesita un buen cambio también" – Se burló Ginny. Los adultos rieron, pero los jóvenes a excepción de Hermione se quedaron sorprendidos por la confianza hacia Remus e incluso hacia Moody.

"Hablando de Ojo-Loco" – Comenzó Shakelbolt – "¿Saben donde se ha metido esta vez? Nunca puedo seguirle el rastro"

"Creo que te hacen falta unos, no se, veinte años, para hacerlo Kingsley." – Se burló Remus.

"Ja ja" – Se rió irónico el aludido. – "No me hables de antigüedad Lupin, ya no se que edad tienes, eso no es justo"

"Mione ¿Dónde vas?" – Preguntó Harry sorprendido que Hermione había dejado la cocina sin decir palabra alguna.

"Déjala Harry, estoy segura que no se siente muy bien hoy" – Le dijo Ginny pero sin apartar la mirada de Remus Lupin que se concentraba en su plato y se notaba que estaba más que colorado por la situación. Sin embargo nadie más lo notó.

* * *

Hermione estaba recostada en su cama, en el cuarto que solía compartía con Ginny. No entendía la reacción de Remus. Claro que ella lo había dejado solo y quizá era esa la razón de su enfado, eso si estaba enfadado. Pero debía comprender que no era culpa de ella lo que sucedió en realidad fue la culpa de Dumbledore.

La puerta sonó una vez y Hermione se movió de lado para ver la hora en su reloj, eran las diez de la noche. Volvió a escuchar el sonido de la puerta y dio el permiso de entrada, de seguro era Harry preguntando que era lo que le sucedía, ya que sí Ginny tenía esas intenciones no estaría golpeando la puerta de su propio cuarto.

Hermione escuchó la puerta cerrarse y se volteó a ver quien estaba allí. Para sorpresa de ella, Remus esperaba junto a la puerta cerrada detrás de él con una bandeja de comida en sus manos.

"Molly me pidió que te trajera algo de cenar" – Le explicó y observó como la mirada de Hermione decaída decepcionada.

"Oh. Gracias" – Respondió ella sin ánimos. Se volteó en la cama nuevamente dando la espalda a Remus.

"Come algo Hermione" – Le pidió Remus.

"No quiero, gracias. Ya puedes retirarte" – Le respondió ella con un evidente tono de enfado en su voz.

"No me iré hasta que comas algo, no puedes estar sin comer nada..." – Pero Hermione lo interrumpió.

"Has lo que quieras"

"¿Qué te pasa?" – Remus había comenzado a perder la paciencia con esa niña.

"¿Qué te importa?" – Respondió ella con el mismo tono volteando a verlo y encontrándolo a tres pasos de la cama. – "Nunca te ha importado nada ¿o sí? te haces el que se preocupa pero luego..." – Se calló cambiando su mirada al interesante cuadro.

"¿Pero luego qué?" – Pidió él más con un tono de exigencia.

"Nada ¿puedes irte? Quiero dormir y despertarme de esta maldita pesadilla y volver a mi vida normal donde todo era perfecto" – Le respondió ella en un tono tan frío que podría haberlo dejado congelado ahí mismo.

"Como quieras. Eres una caprichosa" – Sin mas cerró la puerta tras su partida. Sin embargo no se alejó. Se quedó apoyado en la puerta cerrada escuchando los sollozos de Hermione. Sentía que se le rompía el corazón. Pero nada podía hacer él ¿o sí? ella misma lo había dicho, quería despertar de esta _pesadilla_ y volver a su vida _perfecta_. Esa vida en donde él ya no pertenecía. Suspiró hondo y se marchó, rumbo al último cuarto del pasillo.

* * *

Cuando Remus despertó esa mañana, tres días después de la pequeña discusión con Hermione se sorprendió al ver que había gran revuelo en la casa. No entendía mucho a que se debía todo esto pero el caso es que nadie se detenía siquiera a saludarlo.

Se dirigió a la cocina y se encontró con Hermione sola desayunando.

"buenos días" – saludó él en tono de disculpa.

"Buenos días" – Respondió ella sin despegar la mirada de El Profeta que estaba leyendo entusiasmada.

"¿qué lees?" – A pesar de todo necesitaba escucharla platicar con él. Que le prestara atención, que le dijera que lo quería aún hoy, a pesar de todo.

"El Profeta" – Respondió ella como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Remus se quedó en silencio sin saber que hacer cuando algo le llamó la atención haciendo que levantara la mirada hacia Hermione. La chica le tendía una tostada con mermelada de Frambuesa. – "Come algo ¿quieres?" – Le dijo ella. Luego de darle la tostada en la mano y sentir esa energía recorrerle desde los pies a la cabeza con el simple roce de sus dedos, se separó rápidamente y volvió a lo que leía.

"gracias" – Pronunció él. – "¿algo interesante?" – Preguntó terminando su tostada. Hermione levantó la mirada y sonrió divertida.

"Tienes mermelada" – Dijo señalando su propia comisura para enseñarle donde tenía la mermelada. Pero Remus se hizo el inocente.

"¿Aquí?" – Preguntó tocándose el otro lado.

"No, ven" – Remus se acercó y se sentó en la silla vacía junto a ella. Hermione tomó la servilleta y le limpió, dejando a escasos centímetros su rostro del de él.

Su mano quedó suspendida en el aire y Remus posó su mano en la mejilla de ella. Acercándose para rozar sus labios con los de ella. Pero algo los interrumpió, o mejor dicho... alguien.

"Hermione..." – Lavander se detuvo en la puerta encontrando a ambos sentados muy cerca pero nada comprometedor.

"Lavander ¿qué sucede?" – Dijo Hermione carraspeando su garganta para que Remus reaccionara. Él se puso de pie y se encaminó fuera de la cocina.

"Si me necesitan, estaré en el altillo limpiando con Harry" – Dijo y se retiró. Lavander lo miró extrañada.

"Que raro"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Harry, no está en el altillo, está en el sótano con Buckbeak." – Lavander negó con la cabeza y volvió a lo suyo. – "Sí, Hermione. Te estaba buscando... ¿cómo se llama esta mujer? Ah, Hestia Jones."

"¿Sabes de que se trata?"

"Nop, solo me dijo que fueras a verla. Está en el salón con otras personas"

"Gracias Lavander. Enseguida iré"

Hermione vio partir a la morocha y se quedó pensando unos momentos. Remus estuvo a punto de besarla. Eso quería decir que no había estado enfadado. O por lo menos se le ha pasado. Sonrió y se puso de pie, caminando hacia el salón.

"Permiso" – Dijo Hermione luego de golpear a la puerta del salón y asomar la cabeza.

"Pasa, pasa. Quiero hacerte una consulta sobre algo" – Dijo la mujer sentada en la mesa donde de seguro se celebraban las reuniones del Orden.

"Creí que estabas con otras personas" – Dejó salir Hermione extrañada.

"Sí, estaba. Acaban de irse Kingsley y Dedalus. Pero ven siéntate"

"Claro¿qué es lo que deseas preguntarme?" – Hermione notó por primera vez la expresión en el rostro de la mujer. Ella no tendría mas de treinta años y era mucho decir. Parecía ser de la misma edad que Tonks.

"es sobre Remus" – Hermione se encogió _¿qué quería saber ella sobre SU Remus? _– "Quizá no seas la mejor indicada, pero dado que tu eres la que mejor lo conoces..." _A donde quería llegar con todo esto?_

"Hestia, ve al grano" – Sonrió falsamente Hermione.

"Bien. Quería saber si, bueno. ¿Sabes de alguien que esté en la vida de Remus?" – Hermione se quedó dura. _¿Acaso le esta preguntando lo que ella creía¿Le preguntaba si había alguien en la vida de Remus, Su Remus, su _esposo_ Remus?_

"No lo sé" – Respondió fría. – "¿Por qué te interesa?"

"Es que, Remus es... bueno es tu profesor. No debería estar hablando de esto contigo."

"Oh, pero es mi amigo primero. No te preocupes... no le diré a nadie" – Sentía que la vena explotaría en cualquier momento. Quería a esa mujer fuera de la casa ya.

"Bueno, pero promete que no le dirás a nadie" – Sonrió la mujer tímida.

"Lo prometo" – Respondió ella con los dedos cruzados bajo la mesa.

"Es que, desde que he ingresado a la Orden, bueno. Siempre me ha llamado la atención. Es inteligente, gracioso, simpático, alegre..." _no tienes que decirme como es MI esposo._ Pensó Hermione mientras sonreía como hipócrita. – "... y soltero, lo más importante" – Ante este comentario Hermione achicó los ojos.

"La verdad, y para serte totalmente honesta..." – Hermione miró a la puerta y luego a la mujer frente a ella. – "Creo que está viendo a alguien. Algo me ha comentado hace tiempo, pero no me ha dado muchas pistas. Ya sabes como es él. Muy tímido respecto a eso." – Hermione se sintió triunfante. La expresión de Hestia era lastimera, demostraba pena, tristeza, desesperanza.

"Oh" – Dijo respirando hondo – "¿No te ha dicho quien es?"

"Nop, lo siento" – Hermione se puso de pie para salir. Pero Hestia habló.

"Quizá, no esté con nadie. Quiero decir, con este tiempo que estuviste ausente no tuviste tiempo de hablar con él y quizá, esa muchacha de la que hablas, ya no esté con él" – Hermione se quedó dura_. ¿Acaso esa mujer no tenía sentido de derrota? Diablos._ Pensó Hermione mientras la veía salir del lugar antes que ella. – "Gracias Hermione"

"De nada, creo" – Respondió ella.

. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

Bueno, bueno... actualicé lo más rápido que pude jajajaj... espero les guste el capi.

Ya ven. Hermione y Ginny volvieron, por culpa de Dumbledore y otros factores que se irán mostrando más adelante. El caso es que ellas no pudieron cambiar los hechos como el mundo mágico los conoce... o al menos parece ajajaja...

El cambio de Remus es simple.La poción que le dieron a tomar para que recuerde, le hizo rejuvenecer, no se preocupen si no lo entienden ahora, verán que más adelante Dumbly lo va a explicar más claro... por otro lado, aparece competencia para Hermoine jajaja... no podía hacer que todo fuera tan fácil ¿no? Ya verán que sucederá más adelante, por ahora solo esto.

¿Adivinaron que sucedió con Ginny? A los que lo hicieron congratulaciones a los que no... también lo descubrirán mas adelante. Veamos ¿qué mas puedo decirles? ...Voldy aparecerá pronto, y no para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Hermione, se los aseguro, bah, en realidad depende de cómo lo vea. Jajaj les estoy adelantando demasiado...

los dejo entonces y ya saben que si tienen alguna duda escriban en los review, si no se responde con el capi lo haré aquí...

mil gracias a **Herms Malfoy, EugeBlack, eugenia Malfoy, Aya-Mery, rasaaabe, amsp14, catalina, Náyade, ophelia dakker...** no se que haría sin sus reviews.

Un saludo a todos mis lectores... y

FELIZ DIA DEL AMIGO A TODOS JAJAJAJ!

Ivita Black

M.O.M.


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17

Hermione no había podido dormir bien esa noche. A decir verdad no había podido siquiera pegar un ojo y aún faltaban tres horas para el amanecer. Esa Hestia Jones no tenía cara. ¿cómo era eso de preguntarle a ella si Remus estaba con alguien? Bufó más que enfadada. Si ella no podía dormir, tampoco lo haría Ginny.

"Gin" – Llamó desde su cama, obteniendo simplemente un ronquido de respuesta. – "despierta holgazana"

"Hey. ¿Por qué revoleas almohadas a las... tres de la mañana? Estas completamente loca."

"Ginny. Necesito hablar contigo."

"Sí, claro. Dime... mañana, hoy quiero dormir" – Sin más se volteó y continuó con un sueño reparador. Hermione volvió a bufar, plan B.

Dejó la habitación a hurtadillas, quizá si iba al living y leía algo, podría matar el tiempo que le quedaba hasta el nuevo día. Despacio descendió las escaleras encaminándose a destino. Encontró la chimenea encendida como si llevara horas en ese estado. Se acercó despacio al sillón y vio que algo o alguien estaba en el sillón recostado a lo largo observado el fuego crepitar.

"No podías dormir?" – Dijo ella haciendo que la otra persona se sobresaltara.

"no, tenía otras cosas en mente."

"Sí, comprendo. Me pasa lo mismo esta noche" – respondió ella.

"no vas a quedarse parada allí ¿verdad?" – Bromeó el otro.

"No, tenía pensado sentarme en la alfombra. ¿No crees que hace calor para la chimenea?"

"Nunca hace demasiado calor para una chimenea. Es relajante"

"Harry" – Llamó ella sentándose en el regazo del chico. Eran tan parecido a James, siempre podía confiar en él, incondicionalmente. Y tenía la calidez y la ternura de Lily, era como tener a ambos en uno. – "Lo siento, Harry"

"¿qué es lo que sientes?"

"Prometí que no te dejaría ¿Recuerdas? Que pasara lo que pasara siempre podías contar con mi apoyo y ayuda. Con mi amistad y amor, pero..."

"Mione" – Dijo él para que ella continuara.

"Cuando estuvimos, en el pasado. Quise quedarme allí Harry. Desee con todas mis fuerzas no volver." – sin más se abrazó muy fuerte a él y para su sorpresa sintió la respuesta de Harry, un abrazo acogedor y un dulce beso en el cabello.

"¿quieres contarme la verdad de lo que sucedió Reaven?" – Pidió en ese tono que nadie puede negar nunca.

"La verdad Harry, la verdad es que no fue el mismo tiempo como ustedes creer que pasaron..." – Pudo notar la pregunta formulándose en la mente de Harry y continuó. – "Para nosotras fueron, seis años Harry"

"¿Seis años? no entiendo. ¿por qué no nos lo dijeron?"

"Es que, no queríamos que las cosas... diablos, no sé. tanto Ginny como yo estuvimos muy enfadados con Albus."

"Albus ¿huh?" – Sonrió de lado.

"Harry, nuestra estadía en aquel lugar no pudo ser más, provechosa. Conocimos a tus padres, Remus y Sirius como adolescentes, a Quejicus y Malfoy padre, entre otros"

"Mis padres, Sirius, Remus... Peter" – Terminó con el tono de asqueo.

"Sí, también a Peter. Y creo entender porque los traicionó."

"No lo defiendas..."

"No lo hago, Merlín sabe lo que quería hacerle para que sufriera todo lo que has sufrido tu, Remus, Sirius y tus padres. Créeme. Pero no podía, él no había hecho nada todavía. Todavía."

"Si¿Verdad?"

"En nuestro séptimo año, Peter ya pertenecía a los mortífagos Harry. Lo sé porque teníamos el mapa del Merodeador con nosotras ¿Recuerdas?" – Harry asintió sin decir nada. – "Lo vimos, Ginny y yo, reunirse con los Slytherin y luego desaparecer de los terrenos. No se lo dijimos a nadie, no debían saberlo, pero... yo no pude hacer otra cosa que decirle a Remus. Necesitábamos un aliado Merodeador, y que mejor que Remus."

"No entiendo"

"¿Recuerdas que Sirius eligió a Peter a último momento?"

"Si, claro que lo recuerdo"

"De acuerdo, eso es porque Sirius comenzó a sospechar de Remus. Pero no por malas situaciones. Es que Remus nos cubría a Ginny y a mí. De vez en cuando se iba de noche y no regresaba hasta la tarde siguiente. Sirius sospechó de él. Pero todo estaba planeado por Ginny y por mi. Sirius debía entregar a tus padres a Peter. Para que todo saliera según el plan Harry. Desgraciadamente no fue así"

"¿Qué sucedió entonces?" – Harry quería comprender lo que había sucedido esa maldita noche, en la que solo tenía un año de vida, pero en la que también perdió todo.

"Albus Dumbledore. Nos trajo de vuelta, la noche del ataque, antes de que dieran las doce campanadas, desaparecimos" – Hermione sollozó recordando ese momento. – "Ginny debía persuadir a Sirius de que no fuera esa noche a tu casa a buscar a Peter. Nosotras seríamos los testigos del ataque. Sirius no iría a Azkaban y tú podrías estar con él, con nosotros."

Algo los hizo detener la conversación. Los ruidos de la casa eran más intensos cuando estaba todo en silencio. Y pronto notaron que las primeras claridades del nuevo día comenzaban a entrar por las ventanas. Hermione bostezó entonces y observó que Harry cerraba los ojos pesadamente y los volvía a abrir.

"Harry, vamos a dormir. Hoy nos espera un día muy largo."

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Ya verás. Solo que hoy, se recompensaran a las personas, y la balanza volverá a estar igual." – Hermione le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego lo abrazó. – "Perdóname, porque el amor que te tengo se vio nublado por unos momentos. Quiero que sepas que me tendrás siempre Harry James Potter... Pequeño merodeador." – Sin mas se puso de pie y se dirigió a las escaleras directo a su dormitorio para poder dormir un poco más.

* * *

"Hermione despierta, por Merlín." – Ginny se escuchaba alterada. – "¿Cómo es que puedes dormir tanto, perezosa?" 

"¿Sabes acaso que los perezosos invernan como los osos?" – Respondió Hermione sin abrir los ojos o mover su rostro de la almohada.

"Que bueno. ¡Si no te levantas ahora te quedas fuera del pequeño paseo!" – De un salto Hermione se sentó en la cama.

"¿Qué hora es?"

"Las once dormilona" – Ginny escuchó un 'diablos' proveniente de Hermione mientras salía corriendo al baño a darse una ducha rápida y luego cambiarse con algo cómodo. Este día sería inolvidable.

En cuanto bajaron las dos, Molly esperaba a Hermione con un plato con tostadas y una taza de leche. Al parecer aún esperaban que Hermione desayunara para irse.

"No te preocupes linda, Harry me explicó lo de anoche, así que decidí esperarte con un poco de desayuno. Es todo lo que pude sacarle a Ron" – Sonrió la mujer.

"Gracias." – Sonrió Hermione sinceramente y se sentó a la mesa a comer algo.

"¿Y bien?" – Ron se escuchó desde la entrada de la cocina, venía de la mano de Luna quien se soltó al instante en que vio que la señora Weasley estaba allí también. Ron dejó salir una suave risa y volvió a tomar la mano de Luna. – "Mamá¿por qué alimentas a Hermione y no a nosotros?"

"No busques pleito Ronald" – Dijo Hermione con comida en la boca.

"Pero valla. Por fin te encuentro rompiendo tus propias reglas Mione" – Burló El colorado. – "¿se puede saber a donde vamos?"

"No" – Esa fue la respuesta de Molly, Hermione y Ginny a la vez

"Así que ustedes dos también saben nuestro destino" – Harry venía entrando con Lavander a su lado. Tanto ella como Luna, se sentían un poco incómodas allí. Sus respectivos novios, Ginny y Hermione parecían compartir muchos más secretos de lo que aparentaban tener, y eso les hacía sentirse fuera de lugar. Aunque tanto ron como Harry hacían lo posible para que no se sintieran de esa forma, aún sabiendo que habían muchas cosas que no podían decirles.

"Harry Harry. ¿Sabes lo que quiere decir sorpresa?" – Bromeó Ginny. Harry elevó una ceja.

"Déjala Harry. Ven siéntate." – Hermione se hizo a un lado y continuó con su desayuno.

"Mione¿Sabes donde vamos?" – La chica asintió con la cabeza. – "Dime, por favor"

"Harry¿Sabes guardar un secreto?" – En ese momento Hermione estaba muy cerca del rostro de Harry, Ginny y Molly se quedaron duras. Se suponía que no podían decirle a Harry, mucho menos a Harry.

"Sí." – Dijo esperanzado. Hermione nunca le negaría saber algo.

"Yo también" – Respondió Hermione y acto seguido terminó su tostada. Las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar. Incluso Harry quedó contagiado por ellas.

Por la puerta entonces entró Arthur Weasley. Tenía el rostro serio y Molly enseguida se aproximó a él. En cuanto el hombre le explicó en un susurró a su esposa lo que había sucedido Molly volteó y encaró a los chicos.

"Niños lo siento. Pero no es buen momento ahora. Deberán esperar un poco más." – Acto seguido los señores Weasley dejaron la cocina directo al salón de reunión de la Orden.

"Sucedió algo" – Dijo Ron en voz alta.

"¡Que!" – La voz de Ginny se escuchó un poco más alta de lo normal. Y todos la miraron extrañados. – "digo¿qué creen que ha pasado?"

"no lo sé..." – Harry siguió hablando peor Ginny ya había dejado de prestarle atención, tenía algo más importante que escuchar.

"_Deberías prestar mas atención Ginevra"_ – fue la voz de Hermione dentro de su cabeza.

_"y tu deberías dejar de asustarme de ese modo ¿no crees?"_

_"Bien, como sea. ¿vamos?"_

_"Crees que nos dejen participar?"_

_"Tu madre no"_ – Fue la simple respuesta de Hermione. Acto seguido salió de la cocina.

"Chicos, me voy al cuarto. Avísenme cuando termina la reunión ¿está bien?" – No esperó respuesta y salió del lugar siguiendo a Hermione.

En el camino se encontraron con Remus Lupin que venía bajando las escaleras. Las dos chicas lo miraron seriamente y él solo se limitó a suspirar y asentir levemente. Sin mas ambas lo siguieron por el pasillo, directo a la sala de reuniones.

En cuanto la puerta se abrió dando paso a los tres recién llegados Molly ahogó un grito y envió una mirada de muerte a su pequeña hija.

"¿qué se supone que hacen aquí ustedes dos?"

"Desgraciadamente Molly, tienen derecho de estar aquí" – Respondió Albus Dumbledore detrás de ellas.

"no quiero que mi hija esté en la reunión de la orden Albus"

"Mamá, lo siento, pero... con todo el respeto, yo pertenecí a la Orden antes que tú" – Respondió Ginny calmada y acercándose a la pared más próxima para apoyar su espalda en ella. Hermione por su lado se acercó a Dumbledore y quedó de pie entre él y Moody.

"comencemos esto" – Anunció Moody. – "Estamos aquí porque algo ha sucedido. Al parecer, mortífagos en cubierto ha entrado en lo que parece ser el centro de Aurors Muggle en Londres, 'Camisiria'"

"Comisaría" – corrigió Hermione. Recibiendo una 'gracias' de parte de Alastor.

"Como sea, han asesinado a todos los uniformados y liberado a los presos que tenían ahí. Por otro lado, se han encargado de asesinar a representantes de todos los países en... una reunión mundial..."

"Un momento." – Hermione se asustó al escuchar la última noticia. – "?Te refieres a la cumbre de la Naciones unidas, en Suiza?"

"Exactamente ¿Como sabías de la ubicación?"

"Es que es algo conocido por todos los Muggles. Se celebra una vez por año."

"¿Y que es lo que hacen allí?" – preguntó Skackelbolt.

"Las naciones unidas, como el nombre lo dice, es una organización no gubernamental. Representantes de todos los países, o la gran mayoría de ellos, se reúnen para tratar temas importantes para todo el mundo. Ya sea el hambre, la capa de ozono, las guerra etcétera. Suiza es el lugar de reunión porque es un país sumamente neutral."

"¿Y porque se supone que atacaron ahí?" – fue la pregunta de Hestia. Hermione la miró con un brillo de '¿no crees que es obvio?' en la mirada pero aún así continuó. – "Alastor ¿Cómo lo han tomado los Muggles?"

"Según informantes, los Muggles creen que fue un ataque terrorista" – Respondió el aludido

"Ahí tienes tu respuesta Hestia." – Acotó Ginny. – "Voldemort, es bastante inteligente. Para que ensuciarse las manos matando uno por uno, si puede hacer que los Muggles se maten entre ellos. De esta forma puede ocurrir una guerra mundial"

"la tercera para ser honesta" – Continuó Hermione. – "Tom no es para nada tonto. Sabe que hay pica entre los países. Muchos desean el petróleo de los países de oriente, como Irak. Sin embargo no saben quien fue el que atacó la cumbre. Esto se convertirá en una verdadera Guerra si no hacemos algo"

"No se puede hacer nada. No podemos presentarnos frente a la reina y decirle, _'disculpe pero no deben pelear entre ustedes, el atentado lo realizo un poderoso y oscuro mago que quiere la destrucción de raza Muggle'_." – Acotó Tonks.

"no pero sí podemos explicarles la situación. Ya lo ha hecho antes el ministerio, hace un par de años atrás... con la huida de Sirius de Azkaban."

"Es verdad, lo tomaron como una asesino muy peligroso y armado." – Acotó Hermione con una media sonrisa triste.

* * *

Para la hora del almuerzo, la señora Weasley dejó a los restantes miembros de la Orden junto cono Ginny y Hermione, para poder preparar el almuerzo a los chicos. No estaba muy emocionada de tener a su pequeña hija en la Orden, pero ella tenía razón después de todo. Ginny había estado en la Orden antes que ella. Y lo quiera o no, tenía más jerarquía. Aún así, Ginny seguía siendo su pequeña hija, y todavía era menor de edad, eso quería decir que todavía podía tomar decisiones por ella. 

"niños bajen a almorzar" – Anunció la mujer desde la escalera. Poco después sintió como cuatro pares de pisadas bajaban las escaleras desanimados. – "no se preocupen, saldremos hoy de todos modos. Después de almorzar algo, Remus, vendrá con nosotros al igual que Tonks" – Explicó con una débil sonrisa.

"¿Y bien?" – preguntó Harry. Hermione y Ginny estaban ya en la cocina acomodando las cosas para el almuerzo.

"¿Y bien... qué?" – preguntó de vuelta Ginny. Sin prestarle mucha atención.

"Sí claro. Tendré la cara pero no lo soy" – fue toda la respuesta de Harry y no dijo más. se sentó frente a Hermione y Ginny y no apartó su mirada de ellas hasta que Hermione bufó.

"Harry, después, no es momento" – dijo señalando a Molly que llegaba con la cacerola con algo de comida para ellos. Harry sonrió, sabía que a pesar de ser estricta con las normas y leyes, Hermione era primero su amiga, y ella estaba al tanto de lo que era ser eludida y no confiar en ella cuando de la Orden o Voldemort se trataba.

"bien, coman todo y yo vendré en una hora para que podamos irnos" – Acto seguido la señora Weasley dejó la cocina y con un movimiento de su mano Harry cerró la puerta.

"Deberías dejar de hacer magia sin varita, alguien podría darse cuenta de eso" – Le retó Hermione.

"Lo sé, pero estamos solo nosotros seis. ¿qué fue lo que sucedió?" – Hermione lo miró a los ojos y por primera vez Harry no intentó evitar que ella entrara en su mente. Recibió un asentimiento de parte del chico y comenzó a hablar.

"Ha habido un ataque. Bueno, dos en realidad." – Se corrigió.

"Atacaron¿cómo se llama? Ah si, una comisaría muggle, mataron a todos los 'polecias' y dejar libre a los presos." – Explicó Ginny.

"También atacaron la cumbre de las Naciones Unidas. Al parecer tiene complejo de Julio Cesar." – Hermione tenía el tono asqueado cada vez que hablaba de Tom Riddle.

"¿qué es la Cumbre de Las Naciones Unidas" – preguntó Ron pero fue Lavander quien le explicó, básicamente lo mismo que había explicado Hermione en la reunión de la orden.

"El maldito quiere ver como se matan entre sí"

"Pura diversión si me lo preguntan" – Dejó salir Luna. – "¿Qué harán los de la Orden?"

"Bueno, no sabían mucho que hacer. Pero Dumbledore quiere anunciar al mundo muggle que hay un asesino, tal y como se hizo en nuestro tercer año Harry" – Hermione bajó la mirada a su plato ya vacío.

"¿cómo se supone que saben todo esto? Las orejas extensibles de los gemelos ya no funcionan con esa puerta impermeable."

"Tenemos nuestros métodos... que no compartiremos con ustedes Ronald" – Retó Ginny con una sonrisa pícara.

"¿Están todos listos?" – La voz e Tonks los hizo saltar de sus lugares. No la habían visto venir pero parecía que no había escuchado nada."

"Si, listos." – Hermione se puso de pie siguiendo a Ginny hacia el estar donde estaban Remus y Molly.

"esto va a ser entretenido" – Susurró Ginny a Hermione, viendo de reojo a Remus quien tampoco tenía idea de lo que sucedía y tampoco Tonks.

"mamá" – Llamó Ginny. – "¿no saben nada?"

"No hija, es una sorpresa para los tres" – Sonrió Molly señalando a Harry, Remus y Tonks. – "Andando entonces"

Muy despacio salieron por la puerta del frente de la casa directo a la calle donde esperaba el mismo carro que los había traído desde la estación. Bill aún en el volante. En cuanto todos estuvieron cómodamente sentados, se dispuso a arrancar el carro y encaminarlo hacia destino.

* * *

Poco más de un cuarto de hora el carro se detuvo en una calle poco transitada del Londres muggle. Todos bajaron sin que nadie se de cuenta que habían diez personas en un carro donde solo cabían cuatro. Se encaminaron al muy conocido pasillo donde había un negocio abandonado con un par de maniquíes en la vidriera rajada. 

"¿San Mungo?" – Dudó Ron.

"Sí Ron, vamos a hacer que se vacunen" – Respondió Bill riendo. También rieron Hermione, Ginny y Molly, pero el resto no comprendía la verdadera razón por la cual estaban todos ellos allí.

"De veras Molly, no soy muy afán de los hospitales."

"No te preocupes Remus, no va a sucederte nada, créeme que te va a agradar"

"si tu lo dices" – Luego de haber entrado se dirigieron a la recepcionista.

"Asunto" – dijo monótona.

"Buscamos a la sanadora Andrómeda Tonks" – Anunció Molly. La recepcionista abrió grande los ojos y dejó lo que estaba haciendo para observar bien a las personas que buscaban a esa mujer.

"Un momento" – El tono ya no era monótono, más bien sorprendido y serio. – "Piso séptimo, Casos Secretos y del Ministerio. puerta 113" – Dijo y acto seguido se quedó observando como las diez personas se encaminaban al ascensor, sin apartar la mirada de ellos.

"Esa mujer es de verdad extraña"

"¿por qué se sorprendió tanto cuando dijiste el nombre de Andrómeda?" – Preguntó Remus.

"Mi madre trabaja en situaciones muy secretas. Nadie sabe que pacientes tiene bajo su cuidado" – explicó Tonks seria, por primera vez. Estaba muy dudosa con respecto a lo que estaban haciendo aquí.

En cuanto llegaron al piso siete se dirigieron hacia el primer corredor y comenzaron a buscar la numeración. Lograron ver finalmente la puerta 113 pero poseía una placa que rezaba _decir fuerte y claro la contraseña_.

"Fuerza de voluntad" – Dijo Hermione cerca de la puerta. Al instante esta se movió hacia dentro dando paso a otro pasillo y en él varias puertas.

"bien venidos" – La voz dulce y pausada de Andrómeda los hizo voltear.

"mamá" – saludó Tonks.

"Señora, buenos días" – Saludaron todos.

"Por favor por aquí." – Señaló con su mano la primera puerta que era su oficina y espero a que pasaran todos. – "Hermione, Ginny ¿cómo las trata la vida?" – Sonrió cómplice.

"Podría ser mejor ¿Sabes?" – Sonrió Ginny y acto seguido entró al despacho. En cuanto la puerta se cerró detrás de la sanadora todos hicieron silencio mientras ella se acercaba al escritorio y se sentaba en su sillón.

"bien, creo que es el momento para empezar" – Sonrió y sacó de uno de los cajones un par de carpetas, que seguramente eran expedientes. – "Esto que tengo aquí, son los expedientes de tres de mis pacientes. Ellos están aquí desde hace tiempo ya, o al menos dos de ellos. El tercero llegó no hace más que unos meses. Están fuera de la jurisdicción del ministerio, quiere decir, que no ni el ministro ni ninguna otra persona relacionada a él, saben que estos pacientes están aquí."

"¿podrías decirnos quienes son?"

"Todo a su tiempo Nyn" – Sonrió su madre. – "Como iba diciendo. Esto está planeado junto con Albus Dumbledore y dos personas más que no serán nombradas, hace poco más de dos meses se les ha confiado el secreto a la familia Weasley y ellos han aportado mucho desde entonces. Sin embargo, recién ahora se han logrado avances." – Se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta de salida, directo al pasillo. – "Si son tan amable de seguirme, es por aquí" – Todos se pusieron de pie. Molly, Bill, Ginny y Hermione se retrasaron un poco para que los demás pudieran seguirla.

"Esto va a ser de locos" – susurró Bill con una meda sonrisa.

"Ni que lo digas. Ya puedo escuchar a Tonks gritando y Harry no decir una palabra"

"Deberían saber que ustedes..."

"no mamá. No es el momento. Aunque supongo que Remus lo sospechará cuando sepa todo."

"Hey¿vienen?" – Llamó Harry

"Sí, estamos llendo" – Anunció Hermione. – "Deberías estar allí Gin"

"No, será mejor que lo haga después"

Pronto alcanzaron al resto, que se encontraba frente a una puerta blanca, doble con el bonito emblema de Gryffindor en ella, y el número 4.

"Espero que no hagan mucho ruido. A pesar de que están inconscientes es mejor no perturbar a los pacientes" – aclaró Andrómeda. – "Remus, Nyn, Harry, ustedes tres vengan conmigo" – Los tres nombrados siguieron a la sanadora dentro de la habitación frente a ellos.

"Tres, dos uno..." – Comenzó a contar Bill. En cuanto terminó de decir el último número el grito de Tonks se escuchó desde el otro lado de la puerta. – "menos mal que dijo que hicieran silencio"

"¿qué fue eso?" – preguntó preocupado Lavander

"Nada. Es solo que _Nyn_ es un poco dramática con ciertas cosas" – Provino la respuesta de Hermione.

"Mamá¿qué hay ahí dentro"

"Ya veras Ron, es una sorpresa"

Poco después Tonks salió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y lo primero que hizo fue abrazar a Bill y besarlo con entusiasmo. Luego, salió del lugar un pálido pero sonriente Harry. Que reaccionó muy parecido a Tonks. Pero en lugar de abrazar a su novia y se acercó a Hermione y Ginny para abrazarlas con toda la fuerza que le quedaba.

"sé que fueron ustedes y les voy a agradecer todo lo que me quede de existencia"

"Que dramático resultaste ser Harry" – Le respondió Ginny. Saliendo del abrazo de su amigo. Sin embargo él continuó abrazado a Hermione. Ella sintió de pronto que algo mojaba su hombro desnudo. Harry estaba llorando. Había hecho llorar a Harry, y no le hacía sentirse muy bien.

"¿estas bien?" – preguntó sin romper el gesto de cariño.

"Nunca había estado mejor en mi vida."

"¿Y porque lloras entonces?"

"No son lágrimas de tristeza, por primera vez, son lágrimas de felicidad Mione, mi Mione" – La estrujó más fuerte aún contra él y ella sonrió dejando escapar una solitaria lágrima que recorría su mejilla ruborizada. Cuando se soltaron por fin Harry no tuvo tiempo de explicar nada porque inmediatamente la puerta volvió a abrirse.

Por ella salía Remus Lupin. No se podía descifrar su expresión. Estaba serio y pálido pero el brillo en su mirada, ese que había enamorado a Hermione aún más en el pasado, había vuelto. Hermione sonrió pronunciadamente mirando directamente a Remus quien estaba apoyado con su espalda contra la pared.

"¿Remus?" – Llamó ella acercándose.

"Tu lo hiciste ¿Verdad?"

"¿qué quieres decir?"

"Harry dijo tu nombre y el de Ginny, pero se que fuiste tu. Tu idea ¿verdad?" – Hermione no respondió con palabras, solo asintió levemente con la cabeza y la sorprendió la actitud de Remus. Prácticamente saltó sobre ella, tomándola por la cintura y abrazándola fuertemente, juntando su cuerpo con el de él. La besó apasionadamente frente a todos. Los más jóvenes tuvieron una reacción de desconcierto, a excepción, claro está, de Ginny. Molly también se sorprendió un poco, pero ella sabía de la relación que hubo entre ellos en el pasado. Aún así sintió un poco de shock, la imagen no era la misma que ella recordaba del pasado.

"Eh, perdón tórtolos. Pero no es el momento ni el lugar" – Se entrometió Ginny – "¿Podemos volver a abrir los ojos ya?"

"Cállate ¿quieres?" – Fue la simple respuesta de Hermione. Aunque se dirigía a Ginny no apartaba la mirada de los ojos miel de Remus.

"Gracias" – susurró Remus.

"Cuando quieras" – Respondió ella en el mismo tono de secretismo y complicidad.

"M gustaría que alguien explicara lo que acabamos de presenciar" – Pidió Ron. El único del selecto grupo que no sabía lo que de verdad estaba sucediendo. Sacando a Luna y Lavander que no estaban muy al tanto de todo lo que habían vivido todas estas personas.

. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

bueno mi gente, he regresado por fin y con un nuevo capi, espero les guste...

ya ven que la sorpresas están volviendo al igual que Voldemort. ¿quién está en la habitación? Creo que es bastante obvio pero si no saben esperen al prox capi que allí lo sabrán.

Por si se preguntan como es que Molly sabe de Hermione y Remus y bueno, también de Ginny es porque los antiguos miembros de la Orden recuperaron los recuerdos de ellas, en cuanto ellas regresaron, pero no se preocupen que se les explicaré mas adelante en los capítulos venideros

Por ahora me agradaría que disfruten del capi y que porfis dejen un simple y, para ustedes, insignificante review, pero que para mí es muy muy importante.

Agradezco a **paulygranger, Beca, MaRoOn5LuNaTiKa, Taeko, Aya-Mery, Paola, PaolaPotter, Marina Cornamenta Potter, rasaaabe, Eugenia Malfoy, anita1989, LadyVega, EugeBlack, amsp14**, quienes colaboran con este pedido

Espero que de verdad les agrade el capítulo y les mando un beso muy grande

Ivita black

M.O.M.


	18. Chapter 18

Capitulo 18

Hermione, Ginny, Ron y Harry se encontraban en la misma sala en que estaban los Potter y Sirius Black. Ginny, que era la más próxima a la cama de este último, no dejaba de mirarlo con el rostro de una enamora, pero pasó desapercibido por los dos chicos, sin embargo Hermione no podía hacer otra cosa que sonreír con ternura.

"Hermione Jane Granger" – llamó Harry con los ojos entrecerrados pero con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro. – "¿Qué fue todo lo que presenciamos?"

"Bueno, este..." – Hermione rió nerviosa. Y escuchó la contagiosa carcajada de Ginny frente a ella. – "No es gracioso, Kitty" – Pero aún así, Harry y ahora tampoco Ron, dejaban de mirarla esperando una contestación a la pregunta del pelinegro. – "está bien. Harry, te acuerdas que anoche te conté que, bueno, el tiempo fue distinto para nosotras que para ustedes ¿Verdad?"

"Sí, que ustedes pasaron seis años en el pasado"

"¿Seis¿por qué no me lo dijeron ninguna de las dos? Creí que había sido lo mismo para todos"

"Bueno, al parecer el tiempo corrió distinto. A lo que iba. Nosotras ingresamos para el sexto año de los famosos Merodeadores. Harry, ellos fueron compañeros nuestros de escuela en los dos últimos dos años en Hogwarts."

"Eso quiere decir que conocen muy bien a Remus, Sirius y mis padres"

"Entre otras personas, sí" – Respondió Ginny. – "Pero sí, vivíamos rodeadas de ellos, en especial yo. Tenía las mismas cargas horarias que James y Sirius, y créeme que todas las cosas que has escuchados de ellos, no solo son verdad, sino que te las han estado bajando de categoría"

"¿Bajando de categoría? No entiendo"

"Te las censuraron. James y Sirius eran terribles, todos los días se las ingeniaban para realizar alguna de sus travesuras y salir intactos. Muchas veces eran contra los Slytherin claro está, pero sus objetivos preferidos eran Quejicus y Malfoy." – Los chicos comenzaron a reír imaginando a esos dos sujetos siendo víctimas de las múltiples bromas de los Merodeadores.

"El caso es que, bueno. Es de esperarse que cuando pasas mucho tiempo con una persona del sexo opuesto y tienen tanto en común, llegues a enamorarte de él, o ella." – Explicó Ginny. – "Hermione pasaba cada segundo de su existencia con Remus Lupin, y ya vez." – volvió a sonreír victoriosa y traviesa.

"Para no decir que cierta colorada... bueno. ¿Ginny?"

"Está bien, lo diré. James y Sirius eran muy similares a mis hermanos Fred y George. Puedo decirte que ellos dos hicieron muchas de las bromas de mis hermanos gracias a mí. Yo era una pieza importante en cada broma de los Merodeadores" – Explicó orgullosa Ginny. – "Y fue por mi extrema belleza, inteligencia y suspicacia que Sirius Black cayó rendido a mis pies"

"sí claro" – Se burló Hermione.

"espera¿me estas diciendo que tu y Sirius, hocicos, Black fueron novios?"

"Sí, fuimos novios"

"Pero él es, bueno es viejo"

"Sí Ronald, pero no lo era en ese momento" – se rió Hermione. – "Además, Ginny hacía exactamente lo mismo que con Harry a la hora del almuerzo. Creo que fue eso lo que lo conquistó"

"así que eres novia de Sirius Black" – Jugó Harry. Pero Ginny negó con la cabeza

"no, no lo soy" – Suspiró y por un instante miró nuevamente a Sirius. – "Lo fue Ginevra Watson. No podía utilizar mi verdadero apellido ¿no crees?" – Agregó cuando los dos muchachos la observaron confundidos.

"Creo que mejor me voy a ver como está Remus." – Dijo Hermione poniéndose de pie. Se acercó donde Lily y besó la frente de ella. – "Ponte bien, Harry necesita de tu amor" – Susurró en el oído de la mujer. Acto seguido se marchó.

"Supongo que también me marcho. Luna se debe de estar preguntando porque estoy aquí ¿no?" – Abrazó a su amigo y luego besó a su hermana en la mejilla. – "Harry, sé que quieres estar aquí hasta que despierten. Pero ve a dormir algo. Llevas todo el día despierto"

"Si, lo haré..." – Pero dudó unos momentos.

"no te preocupes, yo me quedó hasta que vuelvas ¿Está bien?" – Harry asintió y besó la otra mejilla.

"Gracias" – Cuando Ginny vio a Harry desaparecer por la puerta de la habitación se giró a ver a Sirius. Sonrió con dulzura y corrió delicadamente un mechón del extremadamente largo cabello.

"Ya vengo" – susurró más para ella que para él.

Se acercó a los Potter y se quedó observándolos unos momentos. Era increíble que la poción hubiera funcionado tan bien. Cerró los ojos intentando recordar lo más posible el momento en que todo sucedió.

**Flash Back**

Ginny ingresó de prisa al pequeño laboratorio que poseía la casa Lupin. Solo ella y Dumbledore sabían de la existencia de dicho laboratorio y debía permanecer en ese estado de secreto.

"Gin, vas a matarnos de un susto." – Se escuchó que decía Hermione desde detrás de uno de los calderos. Pero sin embargo, no estaba muy atenta a lo que se estaba hirviendo allí. Detrás de ella estaba Remus, aparentemente y por lo que Ginny pudo observar detrás de la neblina violeta, terminando de arreglarse la camisa que por cierto estaba mal abotonada. Ginny rió por lo bajo.

"sí, claro." – Susurró y se acercó a ellos. Con una mejor vista notó perfectamente que Hermione tenía la cola de caballo casi deshecha y la pollera de mitad de pierna, arrugada y corrida. – "No es el momento ni el lugar para este tipo de cosas, deberían saberlo" – reprendió con una dulce sonrisa. Extrañaba esos momentos con Sirius.

Ya hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan querida por él. Desde que sucedió lo del hospital, Sirius poco estaba en casa, debido a las misiones de la Orden. Además, cuando estaba, solían acostarse en la cama y ponerse a leer El Profeta o hablar con Ginny sobre los nuevos planes de Voldemort. No era que no la cuidaba, lo hacía. Pero no de la manera que ella deseaba. Había perdido la bebé y lo que quería era cariño, amor, sentir que no estaba sola cuando estaba con él. Y eso era específicamente lo que ella sentía a su lado.

"¿cómo va todo?" – Preguntó Remus.

"Bien" – Respondió simplemente, acercando su rostro al brebaje que se estaba calentando frente a ellos. – "¿Y esto como va?"

"Casi terminado. Solo falta agregar las plumas de fénix recién maduro y lágrimas de sirena." – Hermione se acercó a uno de los estantes y tomó una pequeña caja donde había dos pequeños y finos tubos de ensayos. – "Cuando esté, Remus le llevará esto a Lily y James. En cuanto Voldemort desaparezca y antes de que Hagrid se lo entregue a Dumbledore les haremos inyectar el antídoto y listo"

"¿No crees que fue extraño que Albus viniera a ver la pócima sin decirnos nada?" – Preguntó Remus a Hermione. Mientras pasaba detrás de ella, le besó el cuello.

"¿A que te refieres?"

"Anoche, Albus vino y estuvo observando la poción. Lo encontramos luego entrando a nuestro living. Nos dijo que estaba supervisándola y que todo estaba perfecto."

"eso sí es raro. No crees que la haya saboteado ¿Verdad?"

"No, es Albus."

"Pero pudo ser que fuera otro con la poción multijugos en él." – Terminó Ginny dando la duda a Hermione pero Remus habló.

"no, mañana es Luna Llena y mis sentidos están mas desarrollados y puedo asegurar que era él, por su olor"

"Ah, eso lo explica" – Ginny estaba seria observando a Remus al rostro intensamente.

"¿qué cosa explica eso?"

"El color rojo carmesí que llevas en tus labios y la marca en forma de moretón en el cuello de Hermione" – Sin mas Ginny sonrió inclinando la cabeza de costado y se dio la vuelta. – "No coman delante de los pobres" – Dijo antes de irse.

**Fin del Flash Back**

"Entonces fuiste tu, Viejo embustero" – Sonrió Ginny al observar ahora a James. Efectivamente ellos dos estaban muy distintos, o mejor dicho, iguales a como habían estado antes de tomar la poción. – "Introdujiste sabia de sauce de la India. Muy astuto." – Reconoció la colorada antes de volver a su lugar – "¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?" – Pero Sirius seguía durmiendo. Se inclinó a besar los labios de éste. Estaban tibios y se podía sentir la constante y pausada respiración de él. – "Despierta mi vida, te extraño" – Susurró y acto seguido se dirigió a buscar algo de comer en el comedor del hospital.

Cuando salió se encontró con Tonks y Bill sentados fuera. Ellos se pusieron de pie en cuanto ella salió y preguntaron si había algún cambio, pero Ginny negó con la cabeza.

"Gin-Gin ve a dormir. Te hará bien"

"Es que le dije a Harry que estaría aquí para cuando él regresara"

"Estaremos nosotros." – Dijo esta vez Tonks. – "Además, es mi primo el que está ahí ¿no? no te preocupes lo cuidaremos mejor de lo que él lo hace" – Sin mas ella entró pero Bill se acercó a su pequeña hermana.

"Te amo, no importa qué es lo que te haga feliz. Si lo hace yo también lo seré. Lo sabes ¿Verdad Gin-Gin?"

"¿Por qué me dices eso?" – Bill señaló con la cabeza la puerta y luego Ginny asintió – "Gracias Hermano"

* * *

Hermione caminaba por uno de los pasillos del hospital intentando encontrar a Remus que había desaparecido poco antes que entraran los cuatro. Estaba desconcertada. Sabía que era más que gigante el lugar peor no podía perder a alguien en tan poco tiempo ¿no? negó con la cabeza, claro que podía era...

"Hey" – Se quejó. Alguien la había tomado del brazo y jalado hacia lo que parecía ser un cuarto de escobas. La tenía tomada de la cintura ahora y le tapaban la boca. Hermione se preocupo ante el hecho que podía ser un Mortífago el que la había arrastrado a ese lugar.

"¿Nerviosa?" – Preguntó una voz de hombre. Hermione se relajó al instante.

"Tonto. Me asustaste" – Respondió ella cuando la mano se aflojó de su boca y fue a recorrer el cuello de la chica.

"esa era precisamente la intención" – Sabía que estaba sonriendo, solo como él sabe hacerlo. – "Te extrañé" – Le susurró en el oído seductoramente. Ella cerró los ojos disfrutando el placer de tenerlo a él recorriendo su silueta con tanta maestría.

"¿dónde te habías metido, Moony?" – Preguntó en un susurro. Ante esta frase las manos expertas comenzaron a deambular por debajo de la sweater sin hombros que llevaba puesto.

"Buscando el mejor lugar" – Le devolvió también en un susurro.

"Lugar... ¿Para que?" – Ahora ella se encontraba de frente a su cálida mirada miel que ahora tenían el deseo de su dueño gravado en ellos.

"No sé." – Apenas logró oírle decirlo y no pudo preguntar que le había dicho con claridad porque sus labios se encontraban siendo prisioneros de los de él.

Remus estaba sin camisa y el cierre de sus pantalones estaba bajo, Hermione estaba solo con su sostén y la pollera que llevaba puesta esta levantada, mostrando el juego de ropa interior color negro. Estaba con la espalda contra la pared y abrazaba a Remus con sus piernas por la cintura. Él la besaba con deseo contenido, con pasión y desenfreno y ella le respondía con la misma sintonía. Eran perfectos el uno con el otro. Sus cuerpos estaban hechos para estar juntos.

Hermione suspiró con deseo y bajó una de sus manos que estaban en el cabello de Remus hacia la cintura del pantalón que aún estaba, sin comprender como, sobre sus caderas. Remus gimió al notar donde estaba la mano de su pequeña esposa. Pero no dejó de besarla en ningún momento. Había comenzado a deshacer el broche del sostén cuando escucharon el sonido de alguien golpeando la puerta. Hicieron silencio, y esperaron a que el sonido hubiera sido solo eso, un sonido molesto, pero sonido al fin. Cuanto se equivocaron.

"Este..." – Se escuchó del otro lado. La voz más que familiar para ambos.

"La mato" – murmuró Hermione sobre los labios de Remus. Éste comenzó a bajarla despacio pero sus labios no se separaron de los de ella en ningún momento.

"De verdad no quiero molestarlos pero, verán, venía caminando por aquí y los escuché..."

"Ya" – Dijo Hermione elevando el tono de voz. Se colocó el sweater y acomodó la pollera. Luego volvió su mirada Remus, acomodó correctamente la camisa de Remus fijándose con cuidado de tener los botones bien abotonados esta vez. Arregló su cabello y besó la punta de su nariz. – "Esto no termina aquí" – Le advirtió.

"Con gusto, mi vida" – Agregó Remus antes de besarle fugazmente el cuello mientras salían ambos del almacén de escobas.

"Gracias por estar decentes"

"¿qué sucede Gin?" – Preguntó cansada Hermione.

"Les venía a avisar que me estoy llendo a la casa... creo que los demás ya están allá"

"Y ¿que hay de los muchachos?" – preguntó Remus

"Mi hermano y Tonks se quedarán. Además creo que _todos_ necesitamos volver a la casa y... _acostarnos_" – Sonrió pícara y se marchó por el pasillo. Remus tomó a Hermione de la mano y caminaron detrás de la colorada.

En cuanto salieron de San Mungo, dos personas vestidas de negro los estaban esperando. Instantáneamente Hermione y Ginny sacaron sus varitas pero Remus las detuvo. En cuanto se acercaron comprobaron que no eran otros que Sturgis y Shacklebolt.

"¿qué sucede?" – Preguntó el licántropo.

"No hay buenas noticias. Han atacado un centro comercial muggle." – Explicó Sturgis mientras acompañaban a los recién salidos hacia la calle de Londres. Se podía observar a las personas detenerse en negocios donde había grandes televisores en las vidrieras, observando los sucesos que parecían estar filmando desde la escena del golpe. Había decenas de ambulancias y camiones de bomberos. Las personas en la escena corrían despavoridas del centro comercial, lastimadas y alteradas.

"Creo que debemos ir allí"

"¿se ha confirmado la presencia de magia?" – Preguntó Hermione ante el arrebato de Ginny de dirigirse allí.

"Sí, ya hay un equipo de la Orden dentro, fue un ataque de vampiros" – Explicó esta vez Shacklebolt.

"Entonces debemos ir para allá" – Sin más los dos magos de negro desaparecieron con un 'plop' y acto seguido le siguieron los otros tres.

* * *

Al llegar se encontraron con que lo que habían visto en las pantallas de los televisores no era nada en comparación de tenerlo en vivo y en directo. El humo gris oscuro cubría los pisos superiores del centro comercial y el fuego parecía salir de todos lados. La noche era iluminada cual día gracias a esa antorcha gigante.

"¡Vamos, rápido antes de que los Muggles nos descubran!" – Exclamó Sturgis corriendo en sentido contrario al de los sobrevivientes.

La escena fue peor al entrar. Había cuerpos por todos lados. Luces de colores viajaban por el aire cual bengalas y debías tener los cinco sentidos bien despiertos para no ser atacado por vampiro o mortífagos.

"Remus, tú quédate con Ginny y Hermione, nosotros vamos arriba"

"sí." – anunció. En cuanto se giró al ver a las dos chicas las encontró listas con sus respectivas varitas en alto y agudizando la vista para encontrar algún sobreviviente.

"Hay personas en el local de zapatos" – dijo Ginny señalando con su varita el exacto lugar.

"Vamos, hay que sacarlos de aquí antes de que esto empeore y se caiga todo" – Corrieron hacia el lugar destinado encontrando al menos unas veinte personas dentro, entre adultos, jóvenes y niños.

"¿qué... que está sucediendo?" – preguntó un hombre de uniforme verde, de seguro el encargado del negocio.

"No se preocupen por eso ahora. Solo deben estar atentos para salir de aquí ¿bien?"

"¿Ustedes van a sacarnos?" – Esta vez era un hombre de unos treinta años, parecía estar furioso por algo. – "Son solo niños, además..."

"Será mejor que se calle si no quiere ser atravesado por una estaca del tamaño de su pie, señor" – Respondió Ginny a la acotación.

"¿Qué haremos?"

"bien." – Hermione se detuvo a observar la variedad de personas en ese lugar y luego se giró para ver hacia el exterior. – "debemos dividirnos es grupos. dos grupos" – Señaló Hermione hacia la salida y luego volteó a ver a Remus y Ginny.

"Está bien, pero no quiero que te hagas la heroína esta vez ¿claro?" – Apresuró a decir Remus antes de que Hermione continuara con su explicación. Ella sonrió y solo asintió hacia el comentario.

"El objetivo será salir de aquí lo más rápido posible. Remus, tu eres el mayor, y el más rápido con los hechizos protectores así que serás el último ¿está bien?" – Remus asintió débilmente. – "bien, Ginny, tu irás primero con la mayor cantidad de personas. Remus y yo estaremos protegiéndolos si los atacan"

"De acuerdo." – Ginny eligió a varias de las personas que estaban allí. La mayoría eran los más pequeños y las mujeres. – "¿todos listos? Cuando cuente tres, saldrán corriendo detrás de mi" – Todos asintieron. Remus y Hermione se prepararon ambos en la entrada de la puerta del local y esperaron por la cuenta de Ginny. – "Uno... dos... ¡Tres!" – Exclamó. Ella fue la primera en correr, detrás venían el resto.

"bien, no se detengan." – Remus asintió hacia Hermione y ella comprendió a la perfección, antes de que la última persona saliera, Hermione se dirigió a los hombres que quedaban. – "Ustedes vendrán detrás de mí" – En cuanto pasó la última mujer Hermione salió corriendo y detrás los pocos hombres. Remus seguía apoyado contra la pared y cuando ya no quedaban personas y alejó del local. – "¡Vamos, vamos!" – Decía en la puerta de salida, mientras las personas atrapadas lograban por fin salid del infierno.

"_Expelliarmus_" – Se escuchó desde lo alto de la escalera mecánica ahora detenida. – Ginny salió despedida hasta dar contra la pared más próxima. Su varita voló en el aire, pero para la suerte de todos, Justo donde estaba Remus.

"¡Son Mortífagos! – Gritó Remus.

"sí, gracias pro el dato" – Murmuró Ginny poniéndose de pie con la ayuda de Hermione. – "¡Cuidado!" – Apenas pudo empujar a Hermione para que no recibiera la maldición.

"¿cuántos son?" – Preguntó Hermione haciendo cuerpo tierra junto con Ginny hasta llegar donde Remus detrás de un puesto de helados que no iba a resistir mucho más.

"Solo puedo ver cuatro"

"no hay tanta diferencia entonces, podemos con ellos"

"Lo que tu digas Gin"

Los tres comenzaron a atacar a sus propios atacantes, pero pronto se dieron cuenta que estaban solos en aquel lugar, no contra cuatro, sino quince mortífagos experimentados.

Así el intercambio de hechizos, maldiciones y maleficios estaba en juego. Cada uno se protegía a si mismo pero Hermione no podía evitar preocuparse por Remus. Era un excelente mago, no había duda de ello, pero la luna llena estaba cerca y eso solo quería decir que estaba más débil de lo normal.

"Hermione, cuida tu espalda" – Pidió Remus preocupado al notar que su mirada estaba sobre él y no sobre su enemigo.

"Lo siento" – otro disparo. Habían caído cuatro y más estaban cayendo con los ataques efectivos de los tres miembros de la Orden. Una luz blanca segadora inundó el lugar y los presentes notaron como unos cincuenta magos y brujas vestidos con una túnica negra y la inicial 'A' en la espalda, entraban y acababan de una vez con los mortífagos y vampiros que quedaban sueltos.

"¿qué sucedió aquí?" – Preguntó un hombre, que al parecer era el jefe del grupo.

"Pues yo creo que fue un ataque" – Dijo sarcástica Ginny. Se sostenía de una columna debido a que tenía la pierna en una posición no muy cómoda, pero aún así no se quejaba del dolor.

"Dos niñas" – Se quejó una mujer acercándose de pronto a su jefe. – "señor, hay que reportarlo de inmediato al ministro. No es posible que dos niñas estén jugando a ser heroínas en una situación como esta"

"Con todo respeto... " – comenzó Ginny nuevamente, alterada porque, por segunda vez en menos de una hora la habían llamado niña. Sin embargo Hermione se acercó a ella y la calló con la mirada.

"Será mejor que marchemos fuera, los del ministerio podrán hacerse cargo ahora" – serenó Hermione.

"Por lo menos pudimos sacar a las veinte personas prisioneras" – Agregó Remus en voz alta antes de abandonar el lugar. En cuanto estuvieron fuera del alcance de cualquier persona, desaparecieron para luego aparecer justo frente a la puerta del cuartel de la Orden. – "Malito Freeman"

"¿quién es Freeman?"

"Un estúpido engreído que se cree ser superior solo porque fue el reemplazo de Moody. Está dispuesto a capturar a cada uno de los Mortífagos que existen."

"Eso si puede" – Burló Hermione. – "Ni Dumbledore es capaz de hacer eso, aún"

* * *

La puerta de entradano terminó de abrirse que la voz de Molly retumbaba por el hall, pero que fue ahogada un poco por la de la loca señora Black. Aún así Molly parecía estar dando batalla al retrato.

"¡Por el amor de dios. Los dejo solos un momento y resultan así! – Casi gritaba la señora Weasley.

"Mamá, estamos bien" – Pero Ginny no logró hacerse escuchar por los gritos del retrato. Pudo notar como un impaciente Arthur Weasley intentaba hacer calmar a la dama del cuadro no teniendo resultado.

"¡Mira tu pierna querida. Voy a matar a Shacklebolt y Sturgis!" – Seguía gritando.

_"¡Estúpidos traidores, salgan de mi casa. Esta es una casa pura y decente... no es para que malditos traidores a la sangre y escorias como los sangresucias vengan a ella!"_ – Se podía escuchar decir a la señora Black.

"¡Mamá estoy bien... dios, deja de gritar!" – Ginny quiso caminar hacia la cocina pero su pierna no le permitió hacerlo. Los gritos de su madre, los de la señora Black, su padre intentando callarla y Hermione y Remus enviando hechizos para que lo hiciera terminaron por hacer explotar a Ginny" – "SILENCIO" – Sentenció de pronto. Su voz sobre el resto haciendo callar incluso al cuadro que quedó con los ojos muy abiertos y la boca entre abierta del asombro. – "estoy bien, todos estamos bien." – La señora Black volvió a insultarla por haberla hecho callar. Ginny se giró en noventa grados hacia el cuadro y dio un par de pasos, los que su pierna rota le permitió dar, y lo suficiente para estar a escasos veinte centímetros del retrato. – "QUIERO QUE POR EL AMOR DE MERLÍN SE CALLE UN POCO ESA MUGRIENTA CLOACA QUE LLEVA POR BOCA Y NOS DEJE A TODOS EN PAZ. ESTA BIEN MUERTA GRACIAS A MERLÍN. NO FUE QUERIDA EN VIDA Y LE ASEGURO QUE LO ES MENOS DE MUERTA. ASÍ QUE HÁGANOS UN FAVOR Y DEJE DE HACER LA VIDA MISERABLE A AQUELLOS QUE SÍ SABEMOS VIVIRLA" – Sin mas volvió a voltear. Ahora no solo estaban de testigos sus padres, Hermione y Remus, sino que gracias a los gritos, habían bajado Harry, Ron y sus respectivas novias.

_"una traidora a la sangre no va a decirme como comportarme en mi casa... maldita chupa sangre, eres menos que la escoria, menos que..." _– Pero el resto se quedó con las ganas de saber monos que qué era Ginny. La chica sacó su varita y con un simple pero preciso movimiento hizo caer el cuadro y con él cesar los gritos.

"Y ahora, ve y le gritas a quienes quieran oírte." – Quiso caminar pero trastabilló. – "Y alguien, si es tan amable¿podría ayudarme a subir las escaleras para poder recostarme un poco?" – el tono era muy distinto al de recién. Era amable e incluso se podía notar en su rostro un deje de dolor.

"Si. Ven vamos" – Hermione hechizó la pierna de Ginny para que no sintiera dolor a apoyarla. – "No juegues con ella, porque cuando saque el hechizo va a dolerte" – Regaño con una sonrisa. Ambas fueron perdidas de vista, escaleras arriba.

"¿qué fue lo que sucedió?" – Preguntó Arthur. Ninguno se había movido de su lugar. Todos seguían observando el cuadro de la señora Black que ya no emitía sonido alguno.

"Creo, creo que Ginny nos ha podido liberar de ese sufrimiento ¿no?" – Resumió Remus aún no pudiendo creer del todo lo que había visto.

"Pero Albus no había podido hacerlo"

"Será mejor que le preguntemos cuando vuelva" – Finalizó Molly Weasley caminando a la cocina.

. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

Ha visto que actualicé rapido jajajaja! Bueno, espero que este capi les haya gustado mucho, no me costó mucho escribirlo porque ya tengo la idea de cómo va a seguir, así que supongo, y si el tiempo y el estudio me lo permiten, estaré actualizando más seguido...

Por otro lado¿qué piensan de cómo van las cosas? La guerra se desata nuevamente y habrá algunas sorpresas para ustedes queridos lectores jajaja... Remus y Hermione, me encanta esa pareja, son tan lindos y perfectos juntos jaja, (dios deliro) pero bueno, como les decía, en el prox capi de seguro se descubrirán algunas cosas y he estado pensando en poner algún obstáculo en la vida de estas dos parejas, y quien dice, que quizá haya también intromisiones en la pareja perfecta número tres (Lily y james, claro)

Bueno, gente. Me voy despidiendo con un GRACIAS gigante a **Taeko, amsp14, EugeBlack, Herms Malfoy, LakotaSnape, xaica, MaRoOn5LuNaTiKa, Joy Evans, rasaaabe, Sailor Alluminem Siren **por sus reviews... que conste que esperaré los de este capítulo...

Un beso grande a todos y muchas gracias

Ivita Black

M.O.M.


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19

"Está todo bien?" – Preguntó Remus esa noche. Habían cenado apenas, e ido a costar y claro que Hermione fue prácticamente obligada a seguir de largo hasta el segundo piso, tercera puerta a la derecha.

Allí estaba ella mirando el cielo raso del cuarto que utilizaba Remus en Grimmauld Place. Remus podía sentir que Hermione no estaba durmiendo a pesar de que se encontraba de espaldas a ella. Así que volteó para encontrarla en esa posición.

"No lo sé. tengo un mal presentimiento" – Respondió ella cerrando los ojos por un prolongado minuto y suspirando sonoramente.

"Mal presentimiento" – Repitió él. Colocó su mano más próxima sobre el cuello de la chica y comenzó a bajarla muy despacio, pasando por su mecho y llagando al abdomen. - "¿sobre que, Mione?"

"No lo sé. Pero es algo que no me deja descansar tranquila"

"Mmm" – Remus se acercó aún mas a ella colocando una de sus piernas sobre las de ella, rozando con el suave pantalón negro de algodón, las piernas desnudas de Hermione. Acercó su rostro al de ella y rozó sus labios con el lóbulo de la oreja de Hermione haciendo que ella sintiera un placentero escalofrío. – "Creo que deberías hacer el intento ¿no crees? Todo va a salir bien..."

"¿Y si no?" – respondió ella girando su rostro y encarando al de Remus que estaba a escasos diez centímetros de distancia. – "Quiero decir, no sabemos que va a suceder, y... No se. Todo es tan confuso aquí." – Termino de decir.

"Entiendo a lo que te refieres Mione. Antes, sabíamos lo que teníamos y por lo que luchábamos. Ahora, ya no se puede confiar en nuestra sombra. Miramos con sospecha a todo y todos y ocultamos cosas hasta de nosotros mismos. Pero hay algo que no ha cambiando, o al menos para mí." – Besó fugaz los labios de Hermione y volvió a hablar. – "Tú, siempre estas. Fuiste mi fuerza para luchar antes, y lo eres ahora"

"Remus. ¿qué va a suceder cuando ingrese a mi séptimo año?" – Esa era la pregunta que se estaba haciendo él también desde que recordó todo.

"No lo sé. tal vez, pueda renunciar y..."

"No, no quiero que pierdas el trabajo por esto. Podemos abstenernos de... de besarnos y tocarnos, y..." – en cada palabra besaba los labios de Remus con mayor pasión y deseo y se iba acomodando sobre él lentamente. – "De decirnos cosas cursis y de amarnos..."

"¿Crees que pueda? Con solo pensarlo ya me siento mareado. No voy a poder abstenerme de amarte como te mereces Hermione." – Un prolongado beso interrumpió la conversación, hasta que finalmente se separaron en busca de un poco de oxígeno.

"¿cuánto hace que no estabas en los brazos de una mujer Remus?" – Preguntó curiosa acariciando con sus labios el pecho de él.

"Veinte..." – comenzó intentando aclarar su mente para poder responder apropiadamente. – "...minutos" – Terminó girando con Hermione y quedando ahora él sobre ella. – "Pero antes de eso, unos veinte años, creo." – La besó nuevamente con pasión y ella no hizo más que entregarse a ese hombre que la volvía loca con cada suspiro, roce, palabra.

"Te amo tanto Remus" – Dijo entre gemidos. – "No quiero que me dejes nunca. No se que haría si tu no estas a mi lado"

"No pienso hacerlo nunca Mione, eres todo lo que necesito para estar feliz" – Hermione detuvo a Remus unos minutos y lo miró a esos ojos miel, pero que ahora eran más amarillos.

"Espero que seas tu y no el lobo el que diga eso, Moony" – Bromeó ella aún impidiendo que Remus siguiera con su repertorio de besos.

"Te aseguro que soy yo, y no el lobo el que lo dice, aunque también puedo asegurarte que el lobo siente exactamente lo mismo que yo con respecto a ti."

_Tu  
Mi proa, mi timón, mi timonel, mi barco y todo  
Mi mar, mi ancla mi arena y mi caña de pescar  
Mi brújula y mi norte, mi puerto y mi soporte  
Mis velas y mis redes, mi pesca y mi muelle  
Mi dramamina pa'l mareo  
Mi capitán y mi tripulación  
Que mas puede pedir el corazón?_

* * *

Ginny se despertaba a cada minuto por el dolor que sentía en la pierna. Tuvo que haberle hecho caso a Hermione cuando le dijo que no jugara con la pierna cuando no sentía dolor, porque le dolería mas cuando no tuviera el hechizo, y claro, ella era tan responsable.

"Auch" – Se quejó en un susurro. – "odio cuando tienes razón, Hermione" – Se giraba de una forma para que la pierna no le doliera, y a pesar de tener en la cabeza el dolor de su preciosa pierna, había otro tema que le ocupaba mayormente sus pensamientos. – "Sirius" – repetía en susurros. Necesitaba verlo abrir los ojos, porque, y aunque fueran tan solo dos años, ella los siente peor que antes. Porque ella era su esposa, su amarte, su amiga. Ella lo vio y escuchó llorar muchas veces, luego de su pérdida y a pesar de todo, nunca dijo nada. Solo se hacía la dormida y volteaba al otro lado para que Sirius no se percatara que ella lo oía.

Sirius había estado tan entusiasmado con esto de ser padre, y Ginny lo arruinó todo. Sabía que él no la culpaba, que la culpa la tenía el último ataque que ella sufrió, pero sin embargo. Ella sí se culpaba de haberle quitado a Sirius la posibilidad de ser padre, y de ver como podría ser, cuan distinto podría llegar a ser si las cosas hubieran sido distintas. Si él hubiera tenido una familia, si no hubiera perdido a sus mejores amigos, a su ahijado.

"Maldita pierna rota" – Se quejó un poco más fuerte. Se giró a un lado. La cama de Hermione esta aún hecha y Ginny sonrió. – "amiga suertuda. Ella con su lobo y yo con mi pierna rota. AUCH" – Se quejó más fuerte. Siempre supo que el echo de hacer crecer los huesos nuevamente era muy doloroso, Harry se lo había dicho. Pero nunca creyó que lo viviría de esta forma.

* * *

No le costó tanto bajar las escaleras, pero aún resonaba en su sistema el dolor que pasó toda la noche. En cuanto llegó a la cocina, se encontró con Hermione, Remus, Turgis y Hestia. Pero no se percató de los últimos dos.

"Buenos días Ginny ¿Cómo está tu pierna?"

"¿Cómo está mi pierna? y tienes el tupé de preguntar. Yo estuve sufriendo toda la noche, 'amiga' y tú... Argh." – Sabía que no tenía la culpa pero... no podía evitar estar celosa un poco de Hermione. Todo parecía salirle bien, mientras que a ella...

"¿Qué, Hermione no estuvo contigo en la noche?" – Preguntó Hestia observando a Ginny y luego a Hermione. La castaña miró a Ginny prácticamente la perforó con la mirada.

_"Hablas y el dolor de la pierna será poco" _– Le dijo en la mente.

"No, no estuvo conmigo..."

"Me fui a dormir a la biblioteca. En realidad no podía dormir, y Ginny no ayudaba con sus quejas así que fui a leer algo y me quedé dormida allí" – respondió Hermione.

"Ah, ya veo" – Respondió la mujer.

"de todos modos, no deberías hacerle eso a tu amiga." – Bromeó Remus, pero solo las dos chicas lo sabían. – "ella sufriendo y tu leyendo"

"Tienes razón, la próxima vez me quedaré _toda_ la noche con ella, y dejaré a los _libros_ solos y... aburridos" – Respondió Hermione con una inocencia que no se asemejaba para nada.

"No creo que los libros quieran que tu no vayas a verlos, es solo, que... puedes encontrar otro momento para visitarlos ¿No?"

"No lo creo. Estoy muy ocupada en estos momentos. Estoy segura que anoche fue la última visita que les haga hasta dentro de mucho tiempo"

"¿De... de verdad estas hablando?" – Remus se deprimió un poco y Hermione no pudo hace más que reír acompañada de Ginny.

"Pero Remus son solo libros" – Acotó Sturgis que no despegaba su mirada del profeta. Y eso hizo que las dos niñas rieran aún más.

"buenos días" – Saludó Harry despeinado y rascando su nuca.

"buenos días..."

"Gin¿Cómo está tu pierna?"

"Mejor, gracias Harry. Al menos tu si te preocupas por mi estado de salud"

"No me digas que Hermione te abandonó para estar con..."

"Los libros" – Agregaron Ginny y Hermione. Ginny se había enterado de los pormenores de esa pequeña charla que la castaña tuvo con Hestia, la noche anterior, cuando Hermione le hizo beber la poción para la pierna.

"¿Libros?" – Preguntó Harry desconcertado. – "Ah" – Agregó cuando despegó la mirada de Hermione. – "Pues que mala suerte tienes Gin" – Sonrió Harry.

"Entonces ¿qué haremos hoy?"

"Yo creo que ir al hospital" – La voz de Tonks apareció por la puerta de la cocina con un tono de alegría y hasta melódico. Tenía el cabello verde manzana y una sonrisa amplia en su rostro.

"¿De que hablas?" – Preguntó Hermione

"Los pacientes han despertado." – Cantó la metaforma. – "Y preguntan por ciertas personitas" – Agregó acercándose a la alacena y tomando una cerveza de mantequilla. – "Acabo de regresar de San Mungo porque Bill no me dejaba estar allí, y Sirius dijo que hacía mucho ruido para estar en un hospital"

No hubo necesidad de hacerlos esperar, Remus, Hermione, Ginny y Harry se pusieron de pie rápidamente y se acercaron a la chimenea más próxima, que era la de la cocina, para viajar directamente hacia San Mungo. Remus había deseado tanto este momento, que sentía hacer un gran esfuerzo para que sus lágrimas no salieran frente a ellos. Quería abrazar a Sirius y a James y nunca más dejarlos ir. Quería decirles el tiempo que los había extrañado y el dolor que le causó la pérdida de cada uno de sus dos mejores amigos, de su dos hermanos.

No prestó atención en el camino que realizaba. Solo sentía la mano de Hermione que le apretaba la suya propia con cariño, brindándole fuerzas. Sin darse cuenta que ella también necesitaba fuerza para afrontar este momento.

Andrómeda los esperaba con una sonrisa en el rostro, frente a la puerta que separaba a los paciente de sus nuevas visitas. Los cuatro se detuvieron frente a ella y esperaron a que la sanadora dijera algo, pero solo sonrió aún más y se hizo a un lado susurrando un 'buena suerte' mientras ingresaban a la habitación.

_"Te digo que si Prongs"_ – La voz de Sirius se escuchaba un tanto ronca pero se la notaba feliz.

_"No lo creo. No pudo haber sido tanto..."_

_"si no fue así¿cómo explicas que Sirius tiene esa cara de demacrado? Solo lo puede hacer la vejez"_ – Se podía sentir que Lily estaba sonriendo. Harry no logró atravesar la puerta completamente. Le alcanzaba con escuchar las voces de ellos tres, esas tres personas que necesitaba para ser finalmente feliz.

_"Colorada, has silencio ¿quieres? Lo que no me explico es porque ustedes están tan.. bueno, jóvenes"_

_"No, no puede ser"_ – James habló casi pasmado. Parecía que no podía creer lo que veía y según Harry, la primera imagen que debieron ver debió ser...

* * *

"¡Hermione!" – Exclamó James evidentemente feliz.

"No puede ser. Ginny, Hermione..." – Esta vez fue Lily quien habló.

"Hola chicos" – dijo Hermione mientras abrazaba fuerte a Lily casi hasta la asfixia pero ninguna de las dos les importaba tanto como estar junto a su amiga nuevamente.

"Prongs" – Saludó Ginny, abrazándolo igual que Hermione a Lily. Una tos falsa de Sirius las hizo voltear.

"Que bonito. ¿Eh? Claro yo me voy por menos tiempo y mira como me ignoran ¿tu crees que es justo Prongs?"

"Totalmente justo. Ellas nos quieren más a nosotros que a ti. Perro tonto"

"¿Donde está Remus?" – Preguntó de pronto Lily cuando se soltó de Hermione y veía como la morocha se tiraba sobre Sirius y los abrazaba.

"Hocicos. Te has perdido tanto" – Rió ella.

"Espera Mione, es verdad. ¿Donde están Remus y Harry?"

"¿Harry está aquí?" – Preguntó desconcertado James.

"Pues sí James. ¿Creíste que no vendría a verlos? Son las personas más importantes que tiene." – Respondió la colorada.

Acto seguido se acercó a la silla que aguardaba solitaria en un rincón.

"Creo que tendré que ir a buscar a esos dos. Harry es un verdadero crío" – Se quejó Hermione sin perder la sonrisa de su rostro.

"Estás completamente igual Gin" – Acotó Lily. Ginny se sonrojó sabiendo que gracias a esa frase tenía la intensa mirada de Sirius sobre ella. Ginny tenía miedo a preguntar, de saber si Sirius recordaba lo que habían vivido, al igual que Remus y los Potter.

"¿Recuerdas... lo que sucedió?" – preguntó dudosa.

"¿qué cosa?" – Ginny se quedó estática. ¿Sirius no recordaba... nada? – "Ginny, no se de que hablas, pequeña" – Sirius miró fijo a James, pidiendo rescate.

"¿cómo han estado las cosas aquí?" – Preguntó James para cambiar un poco el tema. Algo se traía su amigo entre manos. Comprendía la situación. Sirius mostraba tener unos maduros treinta y siete años, mientras que ella solo tenía quince.

"No se a que te refieres en realidad James" – Respondió Ginny cabizbaja.

"Bueno... la escuela, el mundo mágico¿quién ganó el último mundial? Ese tipo de cosas"

"Este... la escuela donde siempre, Peevees mas insoportable que nunca, cambiamos de profesor de defensa cada año y claro, el año anterior casi perdemos a tres profesores. Gryffindor ha ganado la copa de las casas desde que Harry ingresó en Hogwarts y la de Quidditch un par de veces también... por otro lado, el último mundial lo ganó Irlanda pero el buscador de Bulgaria atrapó la Snitch" – Ginny sonrió ante este dato, recordando los problemas que causaron sus hermanos por esa apuesta nunca cobrada. – "Y el mundo mágico... peor que cuando todo comenzó" – Terminó.

La puerta de la habitación volvió a abrirse por ella entraba Hermione tirando con su mano derecha a Remus que estaba bastante pálido, y con la izquierda a un Harry nervioso y muy ruborizado.

"no puede ser" – Murmuró James. La primera cama sin embargo era la de Sirius y fue el primero que Harry abrazó con fuerza y mucho cariño.

"Por dios Sirius, estas aquí." – Se le pudo escuchar coherentemente a Harry decir entre los brazos de Sirius.

"Tranquilo Bamby, estoy aquí ahora... ese Snivellus no se meterá contigo" – Harry se rió aún con el rostro en el hombro de Sirius.- "Pero te aconsejo que saludes a tus padres Harry, porque creo que se están poniendo algo celosos ¿Sabes? No comprenden que me quieres más a mí"

Harry volteó lentamente separándose un tanto de Sirius para observar a sus padres. Allí estaba James, con los ojos bien abiertos y limpiando sus anteojos con la sábana mientras que Lily parecía ver borroso pero por las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos.

"mamá, papá" – Susurró Harry dando un paso adelante. En cuanto vio que Lily extendía los brazos no dudó ni un segundo y se tiró sobre ella abrazándola. Poco después Lily invitó a James a unirse al abrazo, quien lo hizo con gusto.

Hermione se volteó a ver a Remus pero se encontraba en un amigable y fraternal abrazo con Sirius, y decidió girar su mirada a Ginny que no apartaba la propia del suelo.

_"Que tienes?"_

_"Sirius, no recuerda... o eso me dijo. No quiere recordar, y la verdad no lo culpo. No fui capaz de darle un hijo entonces y tampoco de salvarlo de Azkaban"_ – No esperó y se puso de pie para dejar el cuarto. Hermione la siguió con la mirada hasta que su amiga se perdió detrás de la puerta. Luego miró fijo a Sirius que se había percatado de la partida de Ginny.

* * *

Un par de horas más tarde y los cuatro adultos, Harry y Hermione seguían platicando. Harry parecía un niño de cinco años que va por primera vez a una tienda de dulces. Les contó todo acerca de su vida como mago a sus padres, suavizó algunas de las vividas con sus tíos, les contó de los torneos de Quidditch en el colegio y la forma en que atrapó la Snitch en su tercer año y como perdió sus huesos gracias a Lockhart.

"Valla Harry, has tenido una vida llena de aventuras" – Dijo James luego de que el muchacho tomó una bocanada de aire. Se encontraba entre Lily y James y hablaba mirando a uno y a otro con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Hermione le cedió el lugar a Remus en la silla para que descansara, era apenas la una de la tarde, pero cada vez se lo veía más y más cansado por la luna llena de esta noche. Sin embargo la sonrisa que cargaba era tan parecida a la de Harry y Sirius que ella misma no podía hacerle descansar ni siquiera unos minutos.

Remus al ver que no había otro lugar para sentarse, obligó a Hermione a que se sentara en su regazo en lugar de estar parada junto a él.

"¿Qué tienes mi vida?" – Preguntó en un susurro tan bajo, que Hermione no supo si Remus le había hablado o había aprendido a utilizar la telepatía. Aún así le respondió.

"Ginny" – Miró hacia Sirius, pero este se había unido a la conversación de Harry. – "Sirius le dijo que no recuerda nada de nosotras en el pasado. Pero de haber sido así, hubiera dicho algo por el hecho de que nosotros estamos así" – Mencionó señalando las manos de Remus que se cruzaban en la pequeña cintura de Hermione.

"¿Tu crees que Sirius le mintió a Ginny?" – Hermione asintió débilmente.

"Es probable ¿no? pero la pregunta sería, Porqué"

"Quizá porque él está viejo y ella aún es una niña. Porque quizá, él creyó mejor para Ginny que buscara a un hombre de la misma edad que ella para que la quiera. Que no dependiera de un fugitivo de Azkaban y del ministerio..." – Suspiró y miró a Hermione. – "Eso hubiera hecho yo, de estar en su lugar"

"Pero estás en su lugar. Has vivido experiencias parecidas a él. ¿Verdad?"

No respondió, solo besó el cuello de Hermione como adoraba hacerlo.

"Responde Remus. ¿No estaríamos así de no ser porque... tu estas así ahora?" – Remus notó el tono de enfado mezclado con dolor.

"Es distinto, quizá estaríamos igual, quizá no. Mione, es el destino." – Hermione se puso de pie tan bruscamente que hizo que todos los presentes se fijaran en ella.

"¿Mione?" – Llamó Remus.

"No, nada de Mione. Eres igual que él. No entiendo a los hombres. No te entiendo a ti y mucho menos a ti Sirius Black." – exclamó dolorosa Hermione. Sirius iba a abrir la boca para protestar pero la voz de James le hizo no hacerlo.

"Hermione, creo que sé a que te refieres, debes tener..."

"No me digas que es lo que tengo que hacer." – Le cortó con brusquedad. – "Lastimaste a Ginny Sirius, y ella no se lo merecía."

"Hermione, comprende mi situación, por favor"

"¿Qué es lo que tengo que comprender? La dejaste, la lastimaste, abandonaste... y ella no se quería ir de aquí hasta que despertaras, ella te trajo de vuelta Sirius."

"Yo no la abandone. Ella me abandonó a mi. Ella fue la que me dejó en el peor de los momentos y tú también le hiciste eso a Remus. No comprendo como es que él te ha perdonado por dejarlo solo" – Sirius quiso levantarse pero sintió su cuerpo doler y se volvió a sentar en la cama.

"¡Yo no lo dejé solo! Tu, lo único que tenías que hacer era no ir al Valle Godric esa maldita noche. ¡lo único que teníamos que hacer era impedir que la rata escapara...!" – Hermione pateó la mesa de noche de la cama de Sirius y se limpió violentamente la lágrima de la mejilla. – "La culpa no fue nuestra" – Murmuró.

"Ya, Mione, tranquila" – Sintió unos brazos que la confortaron y no se negó a ellos. Quería sentirse cálida en ese momento, y esos brazos le proporcionaban ese calor que necesitaba, como tantas veces lo había hecho ella.

"Harry." – Dejó salir pero el chico no la dejó.

"La culpa no fue de ustedes, y nadie aquí las está culpando Reaven. Eres una persona capaz, inteligente. Eres excelente en lo que haces y lo que mas me importa es que me quieres, y se que nunca harías algo que me lastimara." – Hermione se abrazó aún más a él. – "¿Por qué mejor no vuelves a Grimmauld Place y descansas un poco? En cuanto salga de aquí iré a hablar contigo ¿quieres?" – Hermione asintió en su hombro. – "Remus" – Llamó el muchacho. El hombre lobo se acercó y tocó con cuidado el hombreo de Hermione. Al ver que ella no se movía se relajó y la tomó de la mano.

"Vamos a casa Mione" – Ella se despegó del abrazó de Harry pero no dejó que Remus la guiará por el camino de la mano. Giró para ver a los ojos verdes de Harry.

"Estaré allí en un par de horas. Quiero de duermas y descanses. No lo has estado haciendo en un buen tiempo y me preocupas." – Hermione se despidió de todos con un débil 'hasta luego' y salió del cuarto.

"¿qué fue eso?"

"Eso, papá, se llama calmar a las bestias" – Harry se sentó en la silla que había estado ocupando Remus. – "Hermione no es una persona como cualquier otra. Tiene habilidades excepcionales al igual que su personalidad y es extremadamente sensible. Eso lo fui entendiendo durante mis años de escuela. La adoro, y he vivido casi seis años junto a ella. Hermione me ha apoyado en mis decisiones a pesar de no ser las más correctas. Muchas veces me ha enseñado a elegir lo mejor para mí, en lugar de pensar en el mundo. Y yo le he retribuido, protegiéndola, preocupándome por ella y ayudándola en lo que más me necesite. Sé que la he hecho renegar junto con Ron más de una vez, pero aún así. Nunca nos hemos peleado por más de un par de días. Ella es mi respaldo" – Harry sonrió a sus padres.

"Harry, eres un niño muy maduro ¿Sabes?"

"Gracias mamá."

* * *

El lugar estaba completamente a oscuras a diferencia de la luna llena que se colaba por la ventana. Hermione no había podido dormir en las últimas tres noches ,y esta no era la excepción. No quería tampoco molestar a nadie y mucho menos preocuparlos pero le parecía una pérdida de tiempo siquiera intentar conciliar el sueño.

La puerta de la habitación sonó despacio, pero a pesar de ello, en el silenció pareció triplicarse. La persona del otro lado de la puerta no esperó la respuesta de Hermione, solamente se dignó a entrar y cerrar la puerta tras él.

"¿cómo estás?" – Preguntó sin encender la luz.

"bien. ¿Cómo estuvo todo?"

"Tranquilo hasta que oscureció. Papá y Sirius querían ir de todos modos con Remus" – Explicó Harry sentándose en la cama, en el lugar que Hermione le dio para que lo hiciera. – "¿Cómo estás tú?"

"Preocupada" – Respondió sin rodeos.

"No deberías estarlo"

"Remus se transformó estando mal. Eso va doler aún más mañana."

"No se que fue lo que sucedió exactamente Hermione¿por qué no me cuentas?" – Hermione tomó el vaso que posaba en la mesa de noche y bebió un poco. Luego comenzó a hablar.

"Sirius le dijo a Ginny que no recordaba, lo que había sucedido. Pero Ginny sabe que sí lo hace. El hecho es que se lo comenté a Remus, pero él mismo me dijo que hubiera hecho lo mismo que Sirius de haber estado en su lugar... dijo que Sirius no quiere atar a Ginny porque es Viejo, y un prófugo de la justicia, que Ginny merece estar con alguien más, que la quiera y pueda protegerla y darle lo que merece."

"No me parece que esté mal ese sentimiento" – Dijo Harry sereno.

"Harry, Ginny estaba destrozada. Ella me dijo que lo comprendía, que comprendía porque Sirius no quería recordar. Porque ella no le había podido proteger como debía que no le había dado..." – Hermione se calló en ese instante.

"¿qué se supone que Ginny debió darle Mione?"

"No puedo decirte Harry."

"Sabes que no se lo diré a nadie." – Hermione suspiró.

"Si sabe que te lo conté va a matarme." – Harry tomó su mano dando fuerzas a que continuara. – "Ginny perdió un hijo de Sirius. Y desde entonces, ellos no han sido los mismos entre ellos."

"¿Ginny iba a ser madre?"

"Sí, una niña, se suponía que nacería meses antes que tú ¿Sabes? Pero en el sexto mes, sufrió un ataque, Lily y yo estábamos con ella, en el Callejón Diagon. Lily estaba embarazada de ti, y nos atacaron un grupo de mortífagos. Una maldición fue directo a Ginny pero yo me interpuse, sin embargo, me impulsó hacia atrás y algo del maleficio logró darle a Ginny y lastimar a la bebé." – Hermione se limpió una lágrima que cayó en su mano y continuó. – "un mes antes de que naciera Ginny se descompuso. Remus y yo estábamos en, estábamos fuera. Regresamos de urgencia porque Ginny fue internada y la niña iba a nacer antes. Sirius y James estaban en un misión para Orden y Lily fue la que la trasladó a San Mungo." – Hermione se detuvo.

"¿Qué fue lo que sucedió Mione?" – A pesar de la oscuridad de la habitación, no era necesario ser adivina para saber que Harry estaba más que serio.

"La niña nació muerta. El sanador que la ayudó, nos informó que la mató la maldición. La niña absorbió el poder del hechizo para impedir que la madre muriera." – Hermione pasó su mano por sus ojos para secar las lágrimas. – "Ginny no se perdonó nunca por eso, y Sirius a pesar de que le decía que tendrían mas hijos, se sentía lejano cada vez más. Incluso nosotros podíamos notarlo." – Harry apretó un poco la mano de su amiga. – "poco después naciste tú, y Sirius se ahogó en ti. Ya que además eras tu padrino. Ginny se sentía abandonada y me lo dijo, pero Sirius hacía de cuenta que nada sucedía."

"No puedo creer que Sirius hiciera eso"

"No creo que lo haya hecho apropósito. Supongo que lo hizo porque no sabía que otra cosa hacer ¿Sabes? Su familia no se dignaba siquiera a hablarle, y los únicos padres que conoció como tales, fueron los de James. Quienes murieron para el casamiento de..."

"¿Sabes? Tengo la sensación que no nos han contado del todo acerca de la relación entre ustedes y los merodeadores" – Acarició almejilla de la chica y continuó.- "Pero creo saber como iba la cosa. Tu te casaste con Remus Lupin y Ginny con Sirius. ¿Verdad? Cuando sucedió lo de Ginny tu estabas con Remus de luna de miel, y mis abuelos murieron antes del casamiento de Ginny con Sirius"

"Tienes razón Harry. ¿Pero como supiste?"

"Ambas cargan con el anillo de oro en una cadena en el cuello. Puede que algunos sean tontos, pero otros, somos muy observadores"

"Lamento no haberte dicho Harry"

"Está bien... y volviendo al tema de antes. No estoy de acuerdo con Sirius de hacerle eso a Ginny. Si es eso lo que él cree que es lo mejor para ella, entonces debería decírselo. Y, no te enojes con Remus por decir lo que piensa."

"Pero, él hubiera hecho lo mismo de estar en otra circunstancia. Me lo confirmó esta tarde"

"Pero no lo están. No pidas peras al olmo Mione. Aprovecha lo que tienes sin pensar en lo que hubiera sido. Ya verás que lo de Ginny y Sirius va a solucionarse"

"Dima algo Harry" – Harry solo la miró pidiendo que continuara. – "¿Desde cuando eres tan maduro?"

"Para serte honesto Mione. La partida de ustedes dos me afectó mucho. Pero sobre todo la tuya. Tu eres mi soporte principal junto con Ron, y al no tenerte tuve que buscar la conciencia en otro lado. Como saber Ron no puede caracterizarse por ser conciente de lo que dice, su lema es _primero actúa luego pregunta_." – Hermione sonrió aceptando completamente. – "así que, no tuve otra opción que madurar y pensar antes de actuar atropelladamente."

"Me gusta este nuevo Harry. Si hubiera existido un año antes no te hubiera dejado escapar" – Harry rió con ganas.

"No lo digas muy fuerte porque Lavander puede ponerse furiosa" – ambos rieron por un buen rato. – "¿Dónde está Ginny?"

"Estaba abajo con Bill y Tonks. Al parecer, están charlando sobre algo de la Orden."

"¿Y tu?"

"Esperando para tener esta charla con mi amigo"

. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

bueno, aquí tienen el capi que esperaban, espero que les guste y lamento la tardanza...

aun no será la guerra final, pero les aseguro que habrá algo de batallas periféricas... la relación entre Sirius y Ginny me parece que va tardar un poco en recomponerse, quizá en época de colegio lo hagan y las cosas entre Remus y Hermione, veremos, tengo algunas cosas en mente...

pero en fin... gracias, muchas gracias **paulygranger, eugenia Malfoy, Karla, PaolaPotter, MaRoOn5LuNaTiKa, VeritoBlack, Joy Evans, Aya-Mery, steffypotter, GabYMoonY, paulaloveremus, emilialupin, emilialupin** este capi va para ustedes y espero que les guste realmente... y claro, lamento que sea un tanto corto pero es lo que mi cabeza, musa y tiempo han permitido hasta el momento.

Un saludo a todos y nos leemos pronto.

Ivita Black

M.O.M.


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20

El sol se había decidido ingresar en la casa e iluminar a través de las rendijas de las ventanas las habitaciones de la casa.

En el suelo del sótano de Grimmauld Place encontraba un cansado y muy dolorido Remus Lupin. Prácticamente no podía moverse e incluso sus pensamientos le dolían. Tampoco podía dormir debido a que tenía mucho en la cabeza , muchas preocupaciones que no lo dejaban relajarse.

La puerta del sótano se abrió despacio y sintió una presencia que descendía con cuidado. Era recién la hora del amanecer y aún la claridad no alcanzaba aquel recóndito lugar. Intentó abrir los ojos, pero el dolor le era insoportable así que optó pro dejarlos cerrados. Sintió una cálida y tibia caricia en su rostro, que le acomodaba el cabello algo húmedo del sudor de su transformación.

"Te advierto que deberás hacer un gran esfuerzo para que te perdone" – Escuchó en susurro, una voz tierna, amable. Sonrió con esfuerzo. Y entre abrió uno de sus ojos. Allí vio silueta la de Hermione, algo nublada por su cansancio y otro tanto por la oscuridad. Reconoció sin embargo e cabello largo y oscuro de ella con algunos de esos mechones plateados, caer sobre sus hombros desnudos, vestir ese camisón blanco y ajustado al cuerpo, y que se sostenía por dos simples tiras muy delgadas en sus hombros. Intentó abrir los labios para decir algo, pero sintió uno de los delicados dedos de ella rozarlos. – "No digas nada. Te duele todo ¿Verdad?" – No esperó a que él contestara, simplemente hechizó el cuerpo de Remus y el suyo propio y se desvanecieron, apareciendo nuevamente en el cuarto de Remus, él sobre su cama. – "quiero que te quedes quieto mientras te quito esto ¿De acuerdo? No debiste lastimarte tanto anoche Remus"

Sintió que sus ropas andrajosas desaparecían y quedaba totalmente desnudo, con la leve brisa que ingresaba por la ventana rozando su piel. Como de la nada, algo húmedo y frío hizo contacto con su espalda y se sobresaltó, las heridas le ardían y sentía un gran dolor en todo su cuerpo. Tomaba con fuérzalas sábanas de la cama para impedir que sus quejas lo dejaran y aún así podía escuchar algunos gemidos que salían de su garganta.

"Tranquilo Remus, solo estoy aplicando una poción desinfectante y luego pondré la cicatrizadora ¿De acuerdo?" – lo vio asentir muy despacio. – "Quiero que descanses, lo necesitarás mucho, tus heridas son mucho más profundas que de costumbre"

Poco después ya no sentía nada en su cuerpo, ni si quiera el dolor de las heridas externas, aunque había heridas internas mucho más dolorosas pero que en ese momento no estaban en su mente. Las delicadas manos de Hermione dejaron de sentirse en su cuerpo, y solo escuchaba unos cuantos pasos en la habitación. Se acurrucó muy despacio y la sábana lo cubrió al instante. Las caricias de Hermione se volvieron a hacer presentes.

"Hermione" – Dolido, así se escuchaba para Hermione. Ella se acercó y corrió uno de los mechones castaños que cubrían su rostro y tuvo el impulso de dejar su mano allí, en la mejilla de Remus. – "Quédate conmigo hoy, por favor" – Suplicó con los ojos cerrados. – "Te necesito, conmigo ahora."

"Remus." – Fue un simple susurro pero que significó tantas cosas. Su mano descendió desde la mejilla, pasando por su cuello y luego al hombro de Remus. Él que se encontraba en el centro de la cama sintió como un peso se hacía presente en ella y luego la sábana elevarse y volver a su lugar. – "Solo hasta que te duermas. Prometo luego traerte un poco de desayuno o almuerzo" – Lo vio asentir y sus facciones relajarse. Ella se acurrucó despacio junto a él hasta que su fuerte pero dolorido brazo la cubrió, con su ayuda, por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él.

"Lamento todo Hermione, te amo como nunca amé a nadie... Quiero que me creas"

"Lo hago Remus. Pero no digas nada, solo duerme, que yo estoy aquí contigo" – Besó la mejilla de Remus, su nariz y finalmente rozó sus labios con los de ella. Ante este acto Remus sonrió un poco y se acercó aún más a ella, si era posible. – "Estoy aquí, contigo Rem." – Susurraba mientras Remus acomodaba su cabeza sobre el pecho de Hermione, ella comenzó a jugar con el cabello de él, acariciando su hombro y cuello. – "Te amo" – Le susurró al oído débilmente. Pero fueron las palabras claves para que Remus se relajara por completo y lograr alcanzar el mundo de Morfeo.

_Tu  
Mi piano, mi papel, mi tinta china, verso y todo  
Mi mejor musa, mi guitarra y mis intentos de canción  
Mi alfabeto en español, mi mejor inspiración  
Mis cuartetos, mis clavijas  
Mis ideas sin valijas, mis cartas sin correo  
Y esta historia merodeando la razón  
Que mas puede pedir el corazón?_

* * *

El gran día había llegado. El trío, Ginny, Lavander y Luna, estaban en la estación King's Cross esperando para que el Expreso los transporte a un año mas en Hogwarts. Ginny no había dicho nada aún a su amigos, pero había hablado con Albus Dumbledore y él le permitió avanzar a un curso más, dando los exámenes como simple formalidad, los cuales Ginny aprobó todos con la excepción de pociones que lo hizo con una calificación un poco menor.

Ella y Hermione habían estado hablando mucho el tema del nuevo año. Ya lo habían hecho, eso era seguro, pero si no lo cursaban nuevamente, sería muy sospechoso, claro que Dumbledore y McGonagall habían optado por hacerlo tipo fachada. Ellas estrían allí en Hogwarts pero solo como 'espías' por así decirlo. Rendirían los exámenes, pero como eran ellas, no necesitaban estudiar para hacerlo. Por el contrario, se encargarían de mantener todo en orden en cuanto se refería a disciplina fuera del cuerpo docente. Ya sea en las salas comunes o en los recreos. En todos aquellos sitios en los que los profesores serían demasiado evidentes. Además contaban con las tantas estrategias y planes que podían articular para no ser reconocidas, definitivamente, ellas serían las mejores para el puesto. Pero claro está, no podían decirle esto a Harry o Ron, porque seguramente se aprovecharían de la situación ,en especial el último.

Ya en el tren los seis se dirigieron al último vagón, aquel que estaba destinado a ellos y que en un pacto de silencio con el resto del colegio se había decidido. Era como si el resto, estuviera de acuerdo en ocupar hasta el anteúltimo vagón dejando libre aquel.

"Remus seguirá como profesor ¿Verdad?" – Preguntó Ron que comía una rana de chocolate que le regaló Luna.

"Sí" – Afirmó Hermione. – "Y hablando de eso. Necesito que ninguno diga nada de nada, con respecto a lo que vieron en el hospital."

"No te preocupes, somos una tumba" – dijo Harry trazando una cruz sobre su corazón. Y rápidamente miró a su novia.

"Sabes que no voy a decir nada Harry"

"Solo que, cuando tu y Parvatil se juntan, no se puede decir nada"

"Te prometo Hermione, que esto no saldrá de mi boca."

"bien" – Sin mas sonrió de lado y continuó todo el viaje con su vista en la ventanilla e intercalándola con su libro de simplemente unas cuatrocientas hojas.

En cuanto el tren se detuvo al fin, los seis salieron de su compartimiento y enseguida visualizaron a Hagrid, esto se había tornado una agradable rutina y desgraciadamente sería la última vez.

"¡Hagrid!" – Exclamó Harry cerca de los carros. Hagrid que estaba llamando a los de primer año, como de costumbre alzó la mano y saludó efusivo a los chicos.

"¡Suerte muchachos. Y Hermione, me agrada tu cabello!" – Respondió y lo vieron partir hacia el lago con los de primero detrás de él, subiendo a los botes.

Se subieron a los carros, las dos parejas en uno u Ginny y Hermione en otro. Pero antes de que comenzara a moverse, la puerta se abrió dejando paso a un rubio platinado dueño de unos increíbles ojos grises, y un morocho muy sexy de ojos celestes.

"por desgracia, este es el último carruaje" – Advirtió Malfoy con odio en sus ojos, sin embargo, Zabini no tenía ninguna intención de tratar mal a las damas.

"Lo siento de verdad, espero no les moleste" – Se fijó en Hermione unos momento pero no dijo nada.

"Solo si está él , pero adelante." Dijo Ginny sonriendo con una mueca muy 'Malfoy' ante esto, el muchacho sonrió de lleno y Draco bufó mirando hacia la pequeña ventanilla. – "Puedo hacerte una pregunta Zabini?"

"Todas las que quieras." – Respondió galante.

"¿Cómo es que eres amigo del hurón? Digo, porque son tan distintos." – La risa de Blasie se hizo escuchar muy clara y divertida.

"El hurón aquí presente, es una caja de sorpresas, deja que te diga. Y... no somos tan distintos como crees que somos"

"Solo por el hecho que tu eres un hijo de Muggles" – Agregó Draco sin dejar de prestar atención al paisaje.

"Lo mismo aquí" – Dijo Ginny señalando a su amiga.

"Y ustedes ¿cómo es que son tan amigas? No creo que sea por el hecho que tu hermano sea amigo de ella."

"Somos amigas por, las circunstancias. No somos tan distintas como parece. Aunque ya veras más adelante" – Sonrió coqueta Ginny

"¿Es una invitación a seguir viéndonos?"

"Lo haremos de todos modos" – En ese momento el carro dejó de andar y Ginny fue la primera que bajó. Blasie dejó pasar también a Hermione y luego bajaron ellos.

"¿por qué entablas conversación con ellas?"

"Porque son interesantes, y aunque tu lo niegues a muerte, te he visto observara Granger muchas veces"

"No es verdad"

"Como quieras" – Sin mas encabezaron hacia el gran comedor en donde ya se estaba llenando de estudiantes.- "¿Has visto su cabello?"

"Como para no notarlo."

"Yo creo que esos mechones plateados le quedan muy, como decirlo, _cool_"

"Ya" – Se quejó su amigo.

"No de veras. Le dan mas personalidad, además... la hacen aún más madura de lo que es. Y sé que eso es lo que más te gusta de ella"

"Si tu lo dices"

* * *

Como era costumbre, dejaron que los de primero ingresaran con sus caritas de miedo y algunos otros temblando. Mientras los iban nombrando el sombrero seleccionador iba diciendo la casa a la cual pertenecerían a partir de ahora y los próximos siente años.

"Al menos este año tampoco tenemos un Creevey entre nosotros" – bromeó Harry a Hermione quien medio sonrió medio puso cara de enfado. Cuando desvió la mirada de su mejor amigo la posó en cierto Slytherin que la observaba detenidamente. Ella sonrió de lado y luego le sacó la lengua en forma de burla. Pero se sorprendió al ver que Draco sonreía genuinamente. Hermione negó con la cabeza para sacar esos extraños pensamientos cuando escuchó al director comenzar a Hablar.

"Un años más en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. A los de primero les doy una cordial bienvenida y espero, junto a los docentes que les sea placentero. A los demás, también una gran bienvenida y deseo que comiencen y acaben sin ningún tipo de problema." – Ante esto, miró a los Gryffindor, quienes le sonreían y Harry se atrevió a asentir una sola vez como si agradeciera sus palabras. – "Para todos, quiero recordarles que el bosque prohibido esta, prohibido. Espero que para todos este año sea muy bueno, aprendan todo lo que puedan para rendir de la mejor forma sus exámenes y no se preocupen que el verano está para olvidarse todo." – Sonrió y luego continuó ante la mirada de McGonagall. – "Quiero felicitar a los de primero por sus nuevas familias y anunciaremos ahora la los premios anuales." – el profesor Snape y la profesora McGonagall se pusieron de pie. - "¿Profesor?"

"Para la casa de Slytherin es honor anunciar que nuestro premio anual es señor Draco Malfoy." - Los Slytherin irrumpieron en aplausos sin embargo solo los vítores provinieron de aquella mesa.

"Para la casa de Gryffindor es un verdadero honor anunciar que nuestro premio anual es la señorita Hermione Granger." – El resto de las mesas irrumpieron en aplausos gritos y felicitaciones para la muchacha, sobre todo de la mesa propia, pero aún así la mayoría de las casas de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw aplaudían. Hermione luego de soltarse del abrazo de sus tres mejores amigos miró hacia la mesa de profesores, Dumbledore asintió con una gran sonrisa, McGonagall limpiaba una lágrima intentando pasar desapercibida, pero su mirada de enfocó en un Remus Lupin sonriente más no poder, se notaba que en su mirada había un brillo de orgullo e infinito amor hacia ella. Logró leer de sus labios la palabra _felicitaciones_, que dijo sin hacer sonido alguno.

"Ya que todo está anunciado, es hora de comenzar con el festín"

La cena había estado fantástica. Los elfos se habían esmerado esta vez. Todos platicaban de sus vacaciones, y reían contentos por el hecho que se volvían a ver con sus amigos. En cuanto los alumnos fueron dejando el lugar, la profesora McGonagall se acercó a ella para decirle que debía acompañarla para conducirla a su nuevo cuarto. Así que despidió de sus amigos y se dirigió fuera del comedor en donde un arrogante Draco Malfoy aguardaba.

"Disculpe profesora, pero ¿cuánto hace que el colegio impone que los premios anuales utilicen habitaciones diferentes?" – La mujer la observó y luego entendió a lo que se refería y decidió responder.

"Desde unos diez o doce años, creo. Uno ya pierde la cuenta." – Sonrió y continuó el camino hacia el ala Este del cuarto piso. Llegaron finalmente junto a un par de puertas, una frente a la otra. – "La puerta que posee la serpiente ese obviamente la suya señor Malfoy, la otra, la que posee un león es la suya señorita Granger. Ambas habitaciones se adaptan a las necesidades de sus respectivos dueños así ambas serán distintas. Las dos poseen un cuarto, un salón pequeño como las salas comunes, un baño amplio y un pasadizo que lleva a sus respectivas casas. ¿Alguna pregunta?"

"No" fue la respuesta de ambos a la vez.

"Bien, mañana recibirán los horarios a primera hora, como siempre." – Hermione vio como Draco ingresaba a su cuarto y luego realizó los mismos pasos que la profesora hasta alcanzarla.

"Profesora" – Llamó, la mujer volteó a esperar a que la chica continuara. – "Quería saber¿La clase de defensa, no está muy lejos de aquí ¿Verdad?" – _Tonta_. Pensó para sus adentros.

"Al profesor Lupin se le han asignado nuevas recámaras." – Explicó la mujer con una mirada de entendimiento. – "Creo que las colinas serán muy buenas para él... Pero si me disculpa" – Le sonrió cómplice y se giró para dirigirse a sus propios aposentos, dejando a Hermione confundida por lo que le había dicho.

"_Las colinas serán buenas para él_¿qué quiso decir con eso?" – Se preguntaba mientras ingresaba a su recámara. Una gran sala esperaba allí, adornada con los colores distintivos de Gryffindor. Un par de sillones que se veían más que cómodos de color rojo, se enfrentaban a la chimenea encendida, uno era para tres persona y estaba perfectamente frente a la chimenea, había otros dos simples que se encontraban a los costados del más grande y de costado al fuego. Una mesa amplia, como para unas seis u ocho personas se encontraba debajo de la escalera hueca, de escalones de madera oscura, al igual que la los muebles restantes. Entre las dos grandes ventanas una biblioteca de cinco estantes repletos de libros. Y ni decir que los cuadros y las telas que colgaban del techo daban un perfecto ambiente. Junto a la escalera, a un par de metros del primer escalón, había un cuadro, con la imagen de la sala común de Gryffindor vacía y ella supuso que ese sería el pasaje hacia la misma.

Subió las escaleras con cuidado pasando su mano por el barandal de madera y en donde colgaba una larga tela roja con hilos dorados, formando una gigante guirnalda que adornaba la escalera. Al llegar se encontró con un pequeño pasillo de no más de tres o cuatro metros. Allí, en el centro dos puertas, enfrentadas y al final una ventana que iluminaba el lugar de día.

"Uno será el baño y el otro el cuarto." – Se detuvo frente a ambas puertas y optó por la de su izquierda, efectivamente allí estaba esperando su cuarto privado. Una cama estilo King size. On sus cuatro gruesos postes y el dosel dorado y rojo amarrado en cada uno de ellos, junto con el techo del mismo material, que le daba un toque más intimo. Una mesa de noche a cada lado de la cama, una cómoda en la pared enfrentada, otra ventana del lado izquierdo dela cama y un vestidor del lado derecho. Junto a un cuadro tan grande como el de la señora Gorda y que poseía la imagen de... – "Las colinas serán buenas para él" – Repitió sonriendo. El cuadro poseía una encantadora imagen de un lago al pie de unas colinas verdes.

Se acercó al cuatro y lo rozó, acto seguido el cuadro se abrió dando paso a un largo pasillo de ladrillos grises, piso de madera y antorchas en las paredes. Optó por seguir el pasillo hasta dar con una puerta del otro lado. Tomó la manija y la giró, abriendo la puerta e ingresando a lo que parecía un cuarto.

"Te tardaste mucho, princesa" – Dijo la voz de Remus desde la silla del escritorio que allí se encontraba. Se giró entonces para verla de frente,

"Buen truco Lupin." – Respondió ella cerrando la puerta y sentándose en la cama. – "sabía que me parecía raro el lugar de las habitaciones. Ese cuarto era utilizado por ustedes en el colegio"

"Soy culpable de todos los hechos" – Sonrió dejando su la pluma que tenía en su mano, sobre el escritorio y acercándose a ella muy despacio. Llevaba puesto solo su camisa arremangada hasta los codos y desabotonada los primeros dos botones y claro, fuera del pantalón negro, y estaba descalzo.

"Seguramente. Tu te hacías el santito pero eras tanto o peor que ellos dos. Pero te salvabas por tu carita de cachorro bueno"

"Por su puesto, y fue así como te conquisté" – Respondió él. Se había acercado hasta apoyar sus rodillas sobre el borde de la cama, entre las piernas de Hermione. Comenzó a reclinarse hacia delante haciendo que Hermione fuera hacia atrás hasta dar con el colchón en su espalda.

"No, en realidad no fue eso." – Dijo ella sin dejar que él la besara, corriendo su boca o poniendo sus dedos en medio.

"¿Y que fue entonces?"

"¿Quieres saberlo?"

"Claro que sí" – Ella tomó el rostro de Remus entre sus manos y acercó su boca al oído de él. Mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja de su pareja y cuando lo escuchó gemir sonrió y dijo.

"Tu forma de besar me vuelve loca, en especial cuando tu y el lobo se comienzan a mezclar, eres un dios en la cama y... tus manos en mi cuerpo hacen que me prenda fuego al instante." – Remus entonces sonrió sexy.

"Entonces no fue mi carita de cachorro sino mis ansias de lobo"

"Nada más y nada menos" – Bromeó ella. Acto seguido él la besó con desesperación pero cuando ella comenzaba a ceder a sus caricias, Remus se detuvo y se puso de pie, alejándose un par de pasos.

"Entonces creo que deberás esperar hasta dentro de unos... veinte o veintitrés días supongo" – Pasó su mano por el cabello castaño y la escuchó quejarse.

"¿quién dijo algo de la licantropía? Solo dije lo que me haces sentir... siempre" – esto último, lo dijo mientras apoyaba sus antebrazos en el colchón y miraba a Remus con deseo.

* * *

La mañana siguiente despertó a todos los presentes, no muy felices. La mayoría de los alumnos ya estaban en el comedor desayunando cuando Hermione ingresó, cansada y con el uniforme a medio arreglar. Léase, corbata desatada, camisa arremangada, y sweater en mano. Intentando atarse lo mejor posible el cabello.

"veo que no es tu día hoy Mione" – Dijo Harry en cuanto se sentó con ellos.

"Nada de bromas señor Potter o deberé castigarlo." – A pesar de su desalineo estaba de un completo buen humor.

"¿Alguien tuvo una alegría anoche?" – Preguntó Ginny en su oído haciendo que la morocha sonriera.

"¿Se arreglaron finalmente?" – Preguntó Harry del otro lado de Hermione, también lo más bajo posible. Ron, Luna y Lavander del otro lado de la mesa, con los codos sobre ésta y lo más cerca posible para escuchar la conversación.

"Pues, podría decirse que ya arreglamos las diferencias que nos quedaban." – Dijo ruborizada.

"No voltees Hermione" – Dijo Lavander mientras observaba detrás de ella, Remus Lupin con una gran y jovial sonrisa ingresaba al comedor y muchas chicas, sin discriminar casas o cursos, lo piropeaban o lo miraban con lujuria.

"Hay que aceptar que es el profesor más sexy y joven que he visto"

"No ayudes Luna" – Dijo Ginny. Hermione se volteó pero vio que Remus solo saludaba tímido a las muchachas. Sonrió de lado.

"Me conformo con saber que la timidez no es una característica suya"

"¿De que hablas? Si pudiera haría que lo tragara la tierra"

"Ron, Ron... no sabes ni la mitad. Remus no es tímido, conmigo" – sonrió misteriosa y algo depravada logrando que Ginny comenzara a reír a carcajadas, a quien pronto acompañó Hermione.

"Que bella música me he encontrado esta mañana" – La voz de Blasie Zabini se escuchó unos cuantos metros de distancia, en la mesa más próxima que no era otra que la de Slytherin.

"Cállate Zabini" – Le largó Ron volteando a verlo y encontrando a un Draco Malfoy junto a su amigo observando a Hermione y a Ginny sin una gota de recelo o resentimiento alguno.

"Malfoy¿Conoces el dicho 'en boca cerrada no entran moscas'? empléalo" – Le dijo Ginny. Acto seguido Draco desvió la mirada hacia su plato y no la apartó hasta que se hizo la hora de salir hacia las clases.

"¿cuál es la primera clase?"- Preguntó Harry

"Adivina adivinador" – Bromeó Hermione.

"Déjame ver... ¿Pociones, doble?"

"Mis más sentido pésame" – Dijo Luna que se ponía de pie – "A mi me toca Herbología y no tengo a Snape hasta el miércoles"

"adiós mi vida" – Ron besó fugazmente los labios de la chica y la vio partir.

"¿Vamos?" – Dijo Ginny.

"¿Qué quieres decir con 'Vamos'?"

"¿cómo que qué quiero decir? Ronald Billius Weasley. Es una gran sorpresa que…."

"Aprobó los exámenes en el verano, es nuestra compañera este año" – Le arruinó el chiste Hermione.

"Hermione"

"Vamos Gin, lo iba a hacer adivinar e íbamos a estar todo el camino con esto. Entrarías a la clase Snape te anunciaría y Ron reaccionaría como siempre, haciendo que perdamos puntos por eso... ya sabes el resto"

"Increíble pero cierto" – Dijo bromeando Harry, abrazando a Hermione por los hombros. – "Nunca dejas de sorprenderme."

Se encaminaron hacia las mazmorras en donde ya había algunos Slytherin allí esperando en la puerta, entre ellos Draco Y Blasie. Ninguno de los dos prestando atención a lo que ocurría unos metros más allá, donde los gorilas de Crabbe y Goyle no dejaban de molestar a Neville.

En cuanto alcanzaron a verlo todo Blasie se había despegado de la pared y se acercaba a Ginny, pero ella pasó de largo, directo a donde el problema.

"Oigan, patéticas excusas de hombres, dejen de molestarlo ¿quieren?" - La risa de gorila inflado no se hizo esperar, y Crabbe empujó a Neville al suelo.

"Oblíganos" – Dijo el otro.

"Como quieras." – Sin un segundo más, ambos estaban en el suelo. Crabbe sangrando por la nariz y Goyle que se quejaba del dolor del brazo. Ginny se acercó a Neville - ¿Estas bien?"

"Sí, gracias... por eso"

"cuando quieras." – Ginny se acercó a él un poco más y le susurró al oído. – "Puedo ayudarte en esto, si quieres." – Neville la observó detenidamente sin entender completamente. – "Se de algunos muy efectivos trucos que te pueden hacer librarte de este tipo de circunstancias"

"¿De veras?"

"Claro. ¿qué dices?"

"Bien, gracias" – no pudieron hablar más ya que Snape se había hecho presenten el lugar.

"_Profesor_, que gusto tenerlo otra vez" – Dijo ella sonriendo y pasando antes que él al aula. Ambos Slytherin se quedaron mudos. No solo se había encargado de esos dos patanes sola, sino que también se atrevía a enfrentar al profesor de Pociones saliendo ilesa.

"¡Silencio!" – Anunció el hombre cuando la puerta se cerró. Rodeó los ojos y luego se dirigió a sus alumnos. – "Antes de empezar, tengo el desagrado de anunciar que tenemos una nueva compañera de clase. La señorita Ginevra Weasley, será su compañera este año."

"No ponga tanto entusiasmo en el anuncio profesor" – Dijo ella poniéndose de pie y sonriendo a todos los presentes. Blasie sonrió complacido. Iba a ser compañero de esa belleza, esto iba a ser muy entretenido, y ya había comenzado a calcular cuanto tiempo iba a tardar la colorada rebelde en caer bajo sus encantos.

"Como sea, la clase comienza ahora, así que haga silencio, Señorita _Weasley_" – Ginny le sonrió con su amplia sonrisa llena de odio.

"bien hecho Ginny" – Le retó Hermione.

"Bah, no va hacerme nada. Además, necesita que alguien le ponga los puntos en su lugar."

Ginny sabía que la observaban, y también sabía quien lo hacía. No había que ser tan tonta para darse cuenta y si le sumaba el hecho que se había sentado en el único lugar libre que era a su lado, pues _Bingo_.

"¿Crees que tengo algo en el rostro?" – Le dijo sin dejar de observar su caldero que hervía con un humo blanquecino.

"No, solo te observo."

"Pues deberías dejar de hacerlo y prestar un poco más atención a las cosas que pones en el..." – PUM, el caldero de Blasie Zabini había explotado y había llenado a su dueño de una sustancia indescriptible. – "...Olvídalo" – continuó sonriendo.

"Zabini. Vaya a lavarse y no regrese" – Dijo el profesor. – "Y diez puntos menos para Gryffindor"

"¿QUÉ?" – Saltó Ginny, sabía a que se debían esos injustos diez puntos menos. – "Yo no hice nada si es lo que intenta afirmar injustamente."

"Un Slytherin nunca hubiera fallado en una poción tan simple como..."

"¿Por qué no mira un poco hacia su derecha, pregunte a Parkinson y luego continuamos la plática... y si me quita los diez puntos hablaré con el mismo director" – Amenazó Ginny de pie.

"¿cómo se atreve?" – Se había acercado en dos zancadas, y la observaba con ojos furiosos, mandíbula apretada y mostrando todos los dientes.

"¿cómo se atreve usted? Es una injusticia..."

"Retírese"

"¿Disculpe?"

"¡Retírese!"

"Como quiera." – Golpeó el caldero haciendo que este se tambaleara. Tomó sus cosas y se encaminó hacia la puerta. – "Pero le advierto que no va a poder desaprobarme. Lo saber perfectamente" – Agregó antes de retirarse del aula. Los chicos estaban extasiados, sorprendidos y otros alegres. Nadie había visto nunca a alguien responderle de tal forma a Snape y salir aireado.

"¡El resto a trabajar ahora!" – Dijo casi en un grito.

En cuanto Ginny salió de aquel lugar se encontró con un Blasie en la puerta, cargando su mochila también y sin una gota de aquello espantoso. Ginny lo miró y luego continuó con su camino hacia los terrenos.

"hey" – llamó el chico.

"¿qué es Zabini?"

"Puedes decirme Blasie."

"Está bien, _Zabini_"

"Te gusta buscar el límite de la gente ¿verdad?"

"Es un pasatiempo que tengo, sí" – Respondió ella, sonriendo satisfecha.

"Me gustan las mujeres que saben lo que quieren" – En un segundo Ginny se encontró entre la pared y el cuerpo muy bien formado de Blasie. El chico respiraba tan cerca de su boca que le era ilógico que aún no se hayan besado. Pero no movía un solo músculo para acercarse y él tampoco.

"¿qué buscas Zabini?"- preguntó ella en un susurro.

"A ti"

"Creo que has llegado tarde" – El amarre se aflojó un poco pero la dejó ir, no tan pronto. No sin un poco de lucha.

"¿qué tan tarde?"- Le preguntó seductor.

"No sabría decirte." – Ginny recordó lo que Sirius le había hecho, él no quería recordarla¿por qué debía ella hacerlo entonces? – "Eso depende..."

"¿De que?" – Preguntó ahora volviendo al amarre del principio, acercando su cuerpo tanto al de Ginny que ella podía sentir una pequeña opresión en la parte baja de su vientre.

"De... la vida, las experiencias..."

"Puedo decirte entonces, que tengo mucha experiencia."

"Dime algo. ¿quieres besarme?" – Preguntó aún manteniendo el susurro entre ellos, y sin hacer ningún tipo de movimiento.

"Con todas mis ganas"

"¿Y porque no lo haces?"

"Porque quiero saber si tengo alguna oportunidad contigo, Gryffindor"

"Una Gry y un Sly... no hay muchas posibilidades" – Allí la besó. Ella se esperaba un fuerte y apasionado beso, pero en su lugar recibió el más dulce roce de labios. La sorprendió tanto que no pudo reaccionar hasta luego de unos segundos. Le devolvió el beso pero pronto se separaron.

"Eso era todo lo que quería, por ahora." – Acto seguido se alejó pasillo abajo, dejando a Ginny contra la pared, quien muy despacio se fue deslizando hasta llegar al suelo y sentarse en él.

"Te odio, te odio Sirius Black" – Fue lo único que pudo decir, y no se movió hasta que vio como los alumnos comenzaban a salir de sus clases para asistir a las próximas.

* * *

Era la clase de Defensa al fin. Pero claro, esta era compartida con los Slytherin también. Parecía que Dumbledore se había vuelto en contra de ellos. Luego del acontecimiento en clase de Pociones, Ginny solo aparecía para las clases, llegaba justo en el momento que ingresaba el profesor y salía justo cuando el mismo daba la orden de terminada la clase. Hermione se separó unos momento del grupo ya que debía ir a recoger algo a la biblioteca y luego iría directamente a la siguiente clase, defensa.

En cuanto llegaba a la clase de DCAO algunas alumnas de sexto de Hufflepuff y Slytherin salín del lugar suspirando y diciendo lo guapo y atractivo que se había vuelto el profesor y las tantas cosas que harían para llamar su atención. Hermione no se resistió y empujó 'inocentemente' a una Slytherin quien se volteó a enfrentarla.

"Oye¿qué te crees Sangresucia?"

"respeta que puedo sacarte puntos niña tonta" – Le amenazó Hermione. –"Y te aconsejo que respetes al profesor Lupin."

"¿Acaso tu eres otra delas tantas que tienen 'calentura' con él? No te culpo está muy bueno, creo que..." – La muchacha se acercó a Hermione y le susurró al oído. – "Creo que lo arrastraría hasta el escritorio le sacaría la ropa a tirones y lo vio..." – La muchacha de pronto se calló. Sintiendo la punta de la varita de Hermione en su abdomen.

"Respeta a tus mayores y lávate la boca con jabón antes de hablar así. Me das asco"

"Maldita sangresucia..."

"¿qué sucede aquí?" – La voz del profesor Lupin se escuchó en la puerta del aula justo al momento en que la Slytherin saltaba sobre Hermione e intentaba arrancarle cada uno de sus pelos.

"Ella comenzó Profesor" – Se defendió enseguida la chica. Hermione bufó poniéndose de pie.

"Sarah, ve a tu siguiente clase y serán cinco puntos menos para las dos." – Hermione lo miró con ojos reprochadores pero no dijo nada. En cuanto la muchacha se alejó Remus dejó pasar a Hermione al aula quien estaba bastante furiosa.

"Lamento eso, pero no podía dejar que sospechara algo"

"como sea." – Remus miró el reloj, faltaban aún unos diez minutos para la próxima clase. Sonrió y hechizó la puerta para que no pudiera ser abierta.

"Mione" – Llamó detrás de ella, abrazándola por la espalda. La muchacha se sobresaltó un poco pero luego permitió la caricia. – "¿qué fue eso?"

"Esa chica... es una desubicada. Quería..." – Pero no podía decirlo, ella sola tenía el derecho a hacerle lo que la muchacha deseaba.

"¿qué cosa mi amor?" – Le susurró al oído.

"Me dijo que quería, arrinconarte en el escritorio, sacarte la ropa a tirones y... violarte" – Remus comenzó a reírse con ganas mientras le daba la vuelta a Hermione y veía en sus ojos un poco de enfado.

"Estabas celosa"

"¿Y tu que crees?" – Ella lo abrazó fuerte y se acercó a su cuello besándolo un poco y mordiendo otro poco. – "Yo soy la única que debería poder hacerte eso" – Remus rió otro poco y besó los labios de la chica.

"Te aseguro que lo eres..." – la besó apasionadamente y en cuanto se separaron y mirar el reloj, Remus se alejó un poco y quitó el hechizo. – "Es hora de la clase"

Poco después los alumnos ya estaban ingresando al lugar, tanto los Slytherin como los Gryffindor.

"Muy bien chicos. Hoy vamos a ver los hechizos que se usan para tener un mejor rendimiento. Me refiero a aquellos que los magos y brujas utilizan contra sus enemigos, y son tan rápidos que solo pueden verse las consecuencias." – Ante esta explicación, algunos alumnos miraron a Ginny. El profesor Remus Lupin sonrió disimuladamente, ya que había entendido a que se debían las miradas, se había enterado de la pequeña interacción entre la colorada y los dos gorilas de Slytherin. – "quiero que se pongan de a tres y corran los bancos hacia atrás." – observó como los alumnos se separaban y buscaban entre sus compañeros de casa a sus respectivos compañeros.

Harry Ron, Hermione y Ginny estaban juntos pero al parecer, y pro más que a Remus no le molestara, debían estar de a tres para poder practicar los hechizos con mayor profundidad y rapidez. Además, había observado que un grupo de Slytherin estaba de a dos. Lástima que se trataba de _esos_ dos.

"chicos, lo siento, pero uno de ustedes debe separarse y..." – No dijo más, solo señaló al dúo de Slytherin.

"Estás bromeando ¿Verdad?" – se quejó Harry en voz baja para que solo él y sus amigos lo escucharan.

"Lo siento de verdad."

"No se preocupen, yo voy" – Dijo Ginny como quien se sacrifica para ir a la horca.

"Ni que fuéramos asesinos seriales" – dijo Blasie al ver el rostro de Ginny. Ante ese comentario, la muchacha los perforó con la mirada al mejor estilo Snape.

"No hablen" – Exclamó con los dientes apretados.

La clase pasó rápido, lo bastante rápido como podía pasar dado que estaba compartiendo las clases con los dos Slytherin más molestos del colegio. Ginny no necesitaba practicar tanto esos hechizos dado que los había utilizado mucho tiempo para enfrentarse contra los mortífagos y el mismo Voldemort muchas veces.

Cuando la clase terminó, Ginny fue la primera en guardar todas sus cosas, debió aceptar que muy en el fondo había disfrutado hechizar a Malfoy y Zabini por unos momentos. Pero cuando estaba por salir Zabini la detuvo del brazo.

"Déjame ir Zabini¿No fue suficiente la lección que te di hoy?"- Dijo ella mirando la mano del chico en su brazo y luego el rostro de él.

"Quiero hablar contigo"

"¿Sobre que?"

"No seas agua fiestas, es una sorpresa" – Cuando Blasie ya comenzaba a arrastrarla hacia la puerta, la voz del profesor Lupin se escuchó fuerte y autoritaria desde el otro lado del salón.

"Señorita Weasley, por favor, aguarde un momento. Necesito hablar una palabras con usted" – Ginny volteó con el rostro iluminado, allí, junto con Remus, estaba el trío de oro.

"ya oíste al profesor, Zabini." – Acto seguido se separó de él de un tirón y se alejó rumbo al otro lado del salón, donde la esperaban. La puerta se cerró poco después y finalmente los cinco quedaron solos.

"Bien, Primero que nada. ¿cómo han comenzado esta semana? Me enteré de lo que sucedió en Pociones, y _antes_" – Dijo el licántropo. Ron y Harry se sentaron sobre los tableros de los primeros pupitres frente al escritorio del profesor. Ginny estaba parada en el pasillo, entre los dos chicos. Remus tenía apoyada su espalda en el borde del escritorio con los brazos cruzados y Hermione estaba sentada en el escritorio junto a él, pero sin ningún tipo de contacto.

"bien, supongo. aunque es nuestro primer día aún..."

"¿A que vino la pregunta Remus?" – Preguntó Hermione a su lado, tenía el seño levemente fruncido y Remus sabía por experiencia que no podía ocultarle nada, dado que ella eventualmente lo descubriría.

"Siempre directa la punto" – Agregó Ron con una media sonrisa.

"Tiene razón. Nuestras... fuentes, nos han informado que Voldemort sabe de ustedes" –Dijo mirando a Ginny y Hermione. – "Por lo que les quiero advertir que tengan cuidado. Nada de andar solas por los pasillos de noche, nada de interactuar con personas... que no son de su absoluta confianza" – Ante esto, miró fijamente a Ginny quien se cruzó de brazos y lo observó directo a los ojos. – "Solo lo digo por su propio bien, el profesor Dumbledore me ha pedido que se los dijera, es de suma importancia que ustedes sepan cuidarse, en especial ahora que incluso en Hogwarts hay espías de Voldemort."

"como sea Remus¿crees que podamos ir a cenar? Muero de hambre, literalmente." – Se quejó Ginny.

"Deberías dejar de ser tan superficial y comprometerte un poco mas en esto Ginny"

"No creo que pueda mas que lo que estoy haciendo, Ron. Ya el hecho de estar cursando el colegio nuevamente es un gran logro"

"Siempre te has divertido niña" – Le dijo Hermione riendo por su propio comentario.

"Es verdad, no lo voy a negar."- acto seguido la colorada se colgó su mochila al hombre y salió del salón junto a Harry y Ron. Dejando a Hermione con Remus en el lugar. Hermione dio un salto para quedar en el suelo y se volteó a ver a su profesor de Defensa.

"Te veo esta noche... para apoyo escolar" – Le dijo de forma seductora. Remus sonrió deteniendo ese sentimiento que crece en su pecho cada vez que la vez. Y es que para él, Hermione era la mujer más hermosa de todo el mundo y no se molestaba en esconderlo. A cada oportunidad que tenía se lo hacía saber, y como le gustaba a ella. El profesor sonrió d costado, pensando en lo que iba a hacerle a Hermione esta misma noche.

"Por supuesto señorita Granger"

* * *

En la hora de la cena todos los estudiantes disfrutaban el hecho de haber terminado con el primer día de clases, enteros. Pero los que tenían un mayor conocimiento de la situación que se vivía hoy en día, advirtieron que los jefes de las casas no estaban en la mesa de profesores, tampoco lo hacía Dumbledore ni Remus. no muchos lo notaron, pero los suficientes para que hubiera algo de preocupación.

"Algo ha sucedido" – dijo Ron confirmando con palabras lo que el resto se temía en su cabeza.

"¿qué creen que sea?" – Preguntó Luna, que había decidido cenar con ellos. – Los cuatro se miraron entre ellos, decidiendo si debían o no decirles a las dos chicas lo que Remus les advirtió.

"Al parecer, Voldemort sabe de nuestra presencia aquí" – Finalmente dijo Ginny, sería como no se la había visto desde que llegaron a la escuela.

"¿Se refieren a que sabe que ustedes son... ellas?"- Preguntó Lavander intentando buscar la forma de hacerse entender sin que el resto de los que los rodeaban entendieran sus palabras. Hermione y Ginny asintieron con la cabeza a la vez.

"Eso no es nada bueno" – Agregó Luna negando con la cabeza un poco rápido.

"Y no es todo. Hay espías de él en la escuela" – finalizó Harry jugando con su tenedor.

"No creo que haya que preocuparse tampoco. Hay unos cuantos miembros de la Orden aquí. No creo que se atrevan a hacer nada."

"No es eso lo que le preocupa a Dumbledore y al resto. Sino el hecho de que se sepa lo que se está tramando en contra de Voldemort. Ya saben que si quieres guardar un secreto en Hogwarts, lo sabe todo el mundo."

"Yo sigo diciendo que no hay de qué preocuparse. Dumbledore ha permanecido en donde está y atravesado por situaciones muy difíciles y aún así ha sabido salir de ellas intacto, y nosotros con él." – Afirmó Ginny, convencida. – "Lo que propongo es esperar. Si debemos saberlo nos lo dirán"

"Estamos hablando del trío de oro aquí ¿recuerdas?" – Confirmó Lavander, medio seria y medio en broma. Era verdad que esos tres hacían cualquier cosa con tal de saber que era lo que sucedía con Voldemort y la guerra, y era lo que los llevó siempre a tener estas pequeñas 'aventuras', por así decirlo. La piedra, la cámara, el fugitivo, el nombre en el cáliz, los sueños de Harry... y ahora, la guerra está en la puerta, Voldemort está presente en cada momento que pasa y por más simple y cotidiana que sea la cosa, uno siempre intenta buscarle lo oscuro, la relación con Él.

"Vamos a dormir, ya es hora y mañana debemos despertarnos temprano porque tenemos Cuidado a primera hora."

"Me pregunto que es lo que tiene preparado Hagrid para ello" – mientras hablaban iban saliendo del comedor hacia las escaleras y a sus respectivas torres, lo bueno era que la torre de Ravenclaw y la de Gryffindor estaban bastante cerca entre ellas, a solo una escalera y un par de pasillos.

"¿Vienes con nosotros Lun?" – Preguntó Ron ya a unos cuantos metros del retrato de la dama gorda.

"Sí, porque no." – Dijo luego de pensarlo unos tres segundos.

"¿Tu Mione?" – Preguntó Ginny

"No, creo que mejor me voy mi cuarto. Nos vemos mañana" – Así que Hermione continuó de largo hacia su cuarto, unos cuantos pisos más arriba. Cuando estaba subiendo la segunda escalera y estaba por la mitad del camino a su cuarto recordó algo y se golpeó la cabeza. – "Tonta, sabes que puedes entrar por la sala de Gryffindor" – Pero ya estaba a la mitad, era tarde para volver, y no podía esperar para ver a Remus.

"¿Sabes que hablar solo es el primer síntoma de locura, Granger?" – La voz sobradora de Malfoy se hizo escuchar al final de aquel pasillo. Allí estaba él, con su espalda sobre el muro, brazos cruzados en el pecho y uno de sus zapatos sobre la pared.

"Gracias por el dato." – Dijo pasando a su lado sin siquiera mirarlo.

"Deberías tener cuidado por donde andas. Nunca se sabe que puedes encontrar en los oscuros rincones." – Hermione se detuvo y se giró para observarlo. Su rostro era indescifrable y Draco se asustó ante esto. Nunca había visto a Hermione Granger tan... así.

"¿Que pasa Malfoy, te asusta una sangre sucia?"

"Claro que no" – Descruzó sus brazos y comenzó a acercarse a ella. – "Andando" – dijo si mas comenzó a caminar un par de pasos a delante.

"¿Disculpa?"

"Te acompaño, además también tenía que ir para ese lugar después de todo."

"De veras Malfoy. ¿Le tienes miedo a la oscuridad o tu papi?" – Dijo ella, imitando su tono de burla en la última parte.

"Tú que sabes" – murmuró pero ella logró escucharlo, aumentó la velocidad hasta alcanzarlo y lo miró por el rabillo del ojo.

"¿Hay algo que quieras decirme, Malfoy?" – Esta vez sonaba seria e incluso preocupada. ¿Acaso nunca iba a poder adivinar lo que esa chica escondía? Draco sacudió la cabeza para no contestó. Simplemente, continuó con su camino.

"¿Qué quiere decir ese nuevo color en tu cabello Granger?"

"Esto... es un recordatorio" – Dijo esperando que Draco dejara el tema y por primera vez el chico comprendió y no volvió a preguntar, a pesar de que deseaba saberlo.

"Bien, aquí estamos." – Dijo él, aunque no necesitaba hacerlo ya que era bastante obvio que ya habían llegado a destino.

"supongo" – Hermione, por algún motivo se había quedado observando a Draco y notando como el muchacho también la observaba con un brillo distinto a las tantas veces. No era con asco, ni desdén, era...

Lo vio acercarse lentamente, y ella reaccionó retrocediendo hasta que su cuerpo estaba completamente contra la puerta y aún así Draco continuaba acercándose. En un acto reflejo comenzó a tantear hasta dar con lo que buscaba, cuando Draco iba a dar el paso que los separaba la puerta se abrió haciendo que Hermione entrar e inmediatamente, cerrara la puerta.

"Diablos" – Murmuró Draco chasqueando la lengua y dando media vuelta, hacia su cuarto.

Ella suspiró aliviada y un tanto asustada, se dejó apoyar del otro lado de la puerta y cayó hasta sentarse en el suelo. Suspiró y recorrió el lugar con la mirada. Eso había sido muy extraño¿qué se supone que le sucede a ese hurón albino? Pensó poniéndose de pie con otro suspiro. Había recordado porque estaba tan apresurada en llegar a su cuarto, quería ver a Remus. Sonrió y se dirigió hacia las escaleras, directo a su cuarto. Buscó por su armario hasta dar con lo que quería y acto seguido comenzó a quitarse el uniforme.

Para cuando se miró al espejo, llevaba puesta la ropa interior más sexy y provocativa que uno podía pensar. Un corsé rojo sin mangas ni breteles, una braga un tanto más oscura y unas zapatillas con apenas unos dos centímetro de taco. Sobre el corsé y las bragas, llevaba una bata transparente de hilo rojo, que le llegaba hasta la rodilla y las mangas eran bien abiertas.

Sonrió para si misma y se acomodó el cabello hacia un costado. Tocó el cuadro de las colinas y rápidamente se corrió dejando ver el camino hacia Remus.

Al ver la puerta del otro lado, Hermione la abrió lo más despacio posible, para que Remus no se diera cuenta. No vio a nadie en la habitación, y entró confiada. Con su varita, bajó las luces y convocó velas flotantes para que iluminaran el ambiente. Fue entonces que la puerta del cuarto se abrió dejando paso a un cansado Remus con unos cuantos pergaminos en los brazos.

El hombre se sorprendió al encontrar el cuarto en esas condiciones y mientras dejaba los pergaminos en el escritorio escuchó la voz de Hermione en susurro sobre su oído derecho.

"Estoy lista para la clase de apoyo, _profesor_"

. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

un nuevo capitulo para todos ustedes, espero que les guste, me salio bastante mas largo que de costumbre jajaja... ya ven que la dificultades comienzan, y nuestros protagonistas van a tener que tener mucho cuidado con quien andan y por donde. Hay nuevo pretendiente para Ginny y no sé si habrá para Hermione...

si se preguntan por el cabello plateado de Hermione, eso se debe al hechizo que utilizó en le pasado, no sé si lo dije que cuando volvieron ella continuaba con ese look, pero si no lo hice mil perdones y ahora lo saben jajaja

espero que de verdad les guste y les super agradezco a todos por los reviews, a aquellos que siguen la historia desde el comienzo y a los que recien comienzan con ella...

en especial a **EugeBlack, Zopenk, Joy Evans, rasaaabe, eugenia Malfoy, Nachita, marcela9, HoneyBeeM, emilialupin, carlixcazweasley, GabY MoonY **por todos sus reviews. Muchísimas gracias de verdad

un saludo a todos muy grande y espero saber de ustedes en el prox capi

ivita black

M.O.M.


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo 21

Al ver la puerta del otro lado, Hermione la abrió lo más despacio posible, para que Remus no se diera cuenta. No vio a nadie en la habitación, y entró confiada. Con su varita, bajó las luces y convocó velas flotantes para que iluminaran el ambiente. Fue entonces que la puerta del cuarto se abrió dejando paso a un cansado Remus con unos cuantos pergaminos en los brazos.

El hombre se sorprendió al encontrar el cuarto en esas condiciones y mientras dejaba los pergaminos en el escritorio escuchó la voz de Hermione en susurro sobre su oído derecho.

"Estoy lista para la clase de apoyo, _profesor_"

* * *

Remus se volteó con tanta agilidad que Hermione no se dio cuenta cuando terminaron ambos sobre la cama, ella debajo de su cuerpo, fuerte y ahora excitado. 

"¿Por donde hemos dejado la última vez, señorita Granger?" – Murmuró él observando a Hermione a los ojos con deseo contenido. Sus manos a los costados de la cabeza de Hermione y sus piernas entre las de ella.

"No lo recuerdo, creo que deberemos comenzar todo de nuevo" – Sonrió juguetonamente. Él no espero ni dos segundos para comenzar a saborear delicadamente la piel de Hermione, su lengua pasando por aquellos lugares más sensibles que hacía que la chica gimiera en anticipación.

Dios como amaba a este hombre. La conocía a la perfección y aún así, nunca sabía que era lo que le esperaba en cuanto comenzaban este juego de seducción, una competencia, para saber quien es el primero que se rendía ante la tentación de ambos cuerpos, sudados, y extremadamente ansiosos por complementarse en uno solo.

Hermione delicadamente colocó sus manos sobre la cintura de Remus para subirlas despacio hacia sus hombros, por debajo de la camisa. Remus gimió de placer en el cuello de Hermione, ante la caricias de ella. Su amante, su mujer, tu amiga. Ella lo era todo para él. Le había dado tanto que no podía hacer más que darle lo que ella deseaba en el momento que lo quisiera. No importaba frente a quien o a quienes debía rendir cuenta. Hermione era suya, y nadie le iba a decir o hacer sentir lo contrario. Era suya, en cuerpo y alma, pero sobre todo en corazón.

La camisa de Remus había quedado en el olvido en algún punto de sus apasionadas caricias, al igual que la túnica transparente de Hermione. Remus repartía besos por el cuello y los hombros desnudos de ella, y suministraba caricias con sus manos expertas por las piernas de ella. Hermione intentaba ahogar los gemidos en su garganta. No quería hacerle saber que él estaba ganando esta vez, era muy orgullosa para eso, pero aún así, sabía que si dejaba salir esos gemidos, Remus sabría que estaba en el lugar indicado y continuaría con sus caricias y besos y eso era precisamente lo que ella quería, que no se detuviera nunca.

"Dios Remus" – Dejó salir pro fin, y Remus sonrió para dentro. Esta batalla era definitivamente suya. Con mucho cuidado fue tirando del a cinta roja que permitía al corsé quedar bien fijo en su lugar. Mientras lo hacía Hermione sentía como su cuerpo se iba aflojando de la presión de la ropa. Aún así sentía ahora la mano de Remus subir por la parte interna de su muslo. – "Ah" – dejó salir del puro placer que podía hacerle sentir ese simple roce de pieles.

"te amo" – Le susurró él al oído antes de quitar por completo lo que obstruía su vista del perfecto cuerpo de Hermione, a su parecer.

_

* * *

Tus labios entreabiertos  
Con un leve zumbido al respirar  
Tu cara sin gestos  
Tus pechos pretextos  
De una posible maternidad  
Toda tu dormida allí  
Después de la estampida  
De dos cuerpos y el amor _

No podía dejar de observarla. Es que era tan perfecta. Allí dormida, entre sus brazos respirando pausadamente el perfume que el cuerpo de él despedía solo para ella. Porque Hermione se lo había dicho tantas veces ya, Remus olía a menta y flores silvestres. Algo en ello lo hacía sumamente deseable, le dijo Hermione una vez en una situación similar.

_Tu vientre haciendo un hueco  
Para guardar mis pistilos de agua luz  
Tus pies descubiertos  
Tus brazos abiertos  
Tu ombligo el universo todo en ti Y yo me fumo tu aliento  
Después de la batalla  
De dos cuerpos y el amor_

Acariciaba su hombro y brazo que estaban rodeando su cintura, es que la piel tostada de Hermione hacía perfecto contraste con la blanca de él. La suavidad de su piel, era exquisita. Sentir la sensibilidad con que ella lo tocaba luego de hacer el amor, hasta quedar dormida.

_En tus uñas hay rastros de mi piel  
Y en mi piel hay sudor del compartido  
Es sudor de sal que sabe a miel  
Son tus manos arañando en lo prohibido_

Despacio salió de la cama y sin saber porque se sentó en la silla que reposaba junto a la cama. Le encantaba observarla así, tan tranquila y sin preocupaciones. ¿cómo es que habían terminado así? Así de juntos, amándose tanto, y sintiendo que día a día el amor que se tenían iba creciendo más y más.

_Duerme, duerme  
Que yo aun no se si estoy soñando  
Se vino el cielo a este lugar  
Mientras tu cuerpo aun temblando  
Duerme, duerme  
Que seré el centinela de tus sueños  
Que no hallaras allí uno mejor  
Que del que acabo de ser dueño_

Suspiró profundamente, cada segundo que veía a Hermione se enamoraba más de ella. Como si fuera la primera vez que la vio, tenía los mismos síntomas de adolescente enamorado. Cosquillas en el estómago, nervios y a veces no podía hablar porque simplemente las palabras no le salían. Pero cuando la tenía así, para él, en su cama. Todo volvía a la normalidad. Porque recordaba que ella lo había elegido a él...

_Tu pelo derramado  
Llenando de azabache mi colchón  
Tus uñas pintadas, tus piernas cerradas  
Tus pliegues en perfecto claro oscuro  
Y yo creo mas en Dios  
Después de la fortuna  
De dos cuerpos y el amor_

Lo había elegido a él de entre todos, y aún después de veinte años, se preguntaba por qué a él. Era un licántropo, huérfano, pobre. Pudo haber elegido a cualquiera, pero ella estaba en su cama ahora, como lo había estado desde su séptimo año. Ella se había casado con él, y lo que ella no sabía es que los hombres lobo, elegían a una pareja para el resto de sus vidas, y Remus había elegido a Hermione para serlo.

_Duerme, duerme  
Que yo aun no se si estoy soñando  
Se vino el cielo a este lugar  
Mientras tu cuerpo aun temblando  
Duerme, duerme  
Que seré el centinela de tus sueños  
Que no hallaras allí uno mejor  
Que del que acabo de ser dueño_

"Te amo tanto, que no se que haría si te fueras de mi" – Le susurró despacio acercándose a ella con cuidado de no despertarla. Corrió un cabello que cubría su rostro y acarició su mejilla con delicadeza. - "Duerme, amor"

Se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta del cuarto. Con su varita hizo aparecer una rosa blanca, esas que eran las favoritas de ella. Sonrió observándola una vez antes de dejar el cuarto para preparar el desayuno para ambos.

En cuanto la puerta de cerró detrás de él escuchó unos ruidos en el lugar, así que varita en alto se volteó para encontrar lo que no esperaba aún.

"Estábamos a punto de ir a buscarte, Moony" – Dijo la voz de James que se encontraba sentado en uno de los sofá de la sala.

"¿Todo está bien?" – Preguntó Lily que tenía un libro en sus manos y estaba sobre el brazo del sofá en donde James se encontraba.

"sí, es solo que me sorprendieron. ¿Sucedió algo?" – preguntó preocupado observando a sus tres amigos. Corrió los pies de Siriusdel sillón doble y se sentó a su lado, refunfuñando éste último movió su varita para aparecer un juego de té.

"¿Varita nueva?" – Preguntó Remus algo cansado.

"Sip. Hace una semana fuimos con Tonks a comprarlas. ¿No es genial?"

"Creo, que es el mismo modelo"

"Pues claro, no iba a cambiar eso" – Se detuvo antes de agregar con voz queda. – "Ya ha cambiado demasiado"

"Estabas por preparar el desayuno ¿verdad?" – Preguntó James sonriendo.

"Así es." – Dijo Remus recordando que Hermione seguía en su cuarto. Sonrió ante esto. - "¿Han sabido algo?" – Preguntó el licántropo.

"Nada nuevo, pero me temo que Malfoy hará algo."

"¿A que te refieres?"

"Bueno cielo. Recuerda que Albus nos dijo ya, que Malfoy es la mano derecha de Voldemort, junto con Bellatrix" – Ante la simple mención de la bruja tanto Sirius como Remus no pudieron evitar fruncir el seño. – "Lo que quiero decir es que, el estúpido de Malfoy no perderá oportunidad para hacer algo, ya tiene sus espías en el colegio ¿no?"

"Sí. Ya les he advertido a los chicos sobre eso." – Respondió Remus ante la mirada atenta de los otros tres. La puerta del cuarto se abrió de pronto dejando ver a una Hermione algo adormilada, vistiendo simplemente una camisa de Remus, el cabello recogido en un despeinado moño y la rosa en su mano. – "Hola cielo" – llamó Remus rápidamente para que Hermione se diera cuenta que no estaban solos allí.

"Oh, hola." – Hermione entonces pestañó un par de veces hasta estar completamente despierta. – "¿qué se supone que hacen ustedes aquí? Deberían estar en Grimmauld Place ¿Sabían?"

"No te preocupes, nadie nos vio entrar, además, tú mejor que nadie sabes lo que estar en ese lugar" – Agregó Sirius.

"Cambiando de tema. ¿No se te ha ido la costumbre de usar las camisas de mi buen amigo Moony?" – Bromeó James observando como la morocha se ruborizaba al instante.

"Tampoco se te ha ido lo tímida" – Puntualizó Lily sonriendo.

"Es que... no creo que les hubiera agradado verme con la ropa en la que llegué aquí" – Hermione llegó finalmente a los sillones y Remus la atrajo para sentarse sobre él. La camisa le quedaba aún más grande de lo que podía recordar. Sonrió Remus para sus adentros.

"Viniste desde tu cuarto hasta aquí, precariamente vestida?" – Preguntó Sirius con asombro y falsa desaprobación.

"Nop. Es que, mi cuarto y el de Remus se comunican, por medio de un cuadro." – Explicó Hermione.

"Vaya, y pensar que creí que Dumbly no iba a aceptar una relación alumna profesor, y mucho menos Minerva."

"Es que, ya no soy una alumna Padfoot" – Comentó Hermione jugando con los dedos de Remus. – "Estoy en cubierto, así que no hay porqué hacer tanto escándalo. Además, Albus me dijo, que el director no puede sospechar, ni recibir ninguna queja de ninguna relación entre alumno-profesor."

"Eso quiere decir que mientras ustedes sean discretos todo estará bien." – Finalizó Lily recibiendo un asentimiento de Hermione. – "¿Dónde está la muchacha que falta?" – Preguntó de la nada.

"Seguramente en su cuarto durmiendo. Nadie se suele levantar tan temprano."

"Excepto tú" – Dijo Remus besando la mejilla de Hermione.

"Excepto yo" – Sonrió- "Y hablando de eso, tengo que irme. Debo ir a clase de Runas" – Dijo poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la puerta del cuarto de Remus.

"Hermione, son apenas las siete, tienes más de una hora hasta que la clase comience"- Le dijo James.

"Debo encontrarme con Malfoy antes" – Explicó seria. – "Así que cuanto antes termine con esto, mejor. Nos vemos luego ¿bien?" – Todos asintieron y acto seguido se perdió tras la puerta.

"Está exactamente igual que en la escuela ¿no creen?" – Dijo Lily

"Sí, pero a la vez es distinta." – Comentó James. – "es como si fuera otra, al mismo tiempo de ser nuestra Hermione."

"Es que, es otra Prongs" – Explicó Sirius. – "Es verdad que la conocimos en nuestros años de escuela, y ahora que recuerdo como eran y como es ahora, Hermione y Ginny tuvieron que hacer un gran esfuerzo para adaptarse a nuestro tiempo"

"Y hablando de eso. ¿puedes explicarme que vas a hacer con Ginny?"

"No voy a hacer nada, lo nuestro ya no existe."

"Me das lástima Padfoot, ella está muy mal. Deberías verla" – Le aconsejó Remus.

"Lo he hecho, se sonríe y carcajea a menudo, hablaba con todo el cuerpo estudiantil y siempre está feliz."

"Está bien. ¿La has visto de verdad? Dentro de ella, en los ojos, está ese deje de tristeza Sirius" – Agregó Remus ahora mas que serio. Sirius era su amigo y Ginny también. Además ambos estaban hechos el uno para el otro. – "Está sufriendo y es lo bastante obstinada para demostrarle al mundo entero que no es verdad que le duele el corazón"

"Tú la conoces mejor que nadie Remus" – Dijo Sirius bajando la mirada. – "Lo haces desde que llegaste a Hogwarts. Ella es la hija de Arthur y Molly, nuestros amigos, nuestros aliados en esta guerra. Claro que sabes lo que le pasa por la cabeza."

"Es posible, pero solo una persona sabe lo que le pasa por el corazón, y créeme que no es ella específicamente." – Se puso de pie y se dirigió a su cuarto. – "Tengo que dar clases a la primera hora, gusten de quedarse aquí, y hacer lo que quieran" – Pero antes de ingresar se volteó con una mirada pícara hacia James y Lily – "Pero por favor, no en mi cuarto"

* * *

Hermione salía poco después de su propio cuarto, vestida con su uniforme completo y arreglado, su mochila en el hombro, y la rosa blanca en mano. Caminó despacio un par de pasos hasta que alguien la alcanzó. Sin embargo no detuvo sus pasos, sabía de quien se trataba, esas pisadas llevaban la marca Malfoy, arrogancia y elegancia. Pocos pasos después, el rubio caminaba a la par de Hermione. 

"Tenemos que ir a ver a Dumbledore, Granger" – Dijo sin verla, o eso pensó ella, pero la observaba por el rabillo del ojo. Está distinta al primer día de clases. A como era antes. Pensó el rubio pero lo dejó pasar.

"Lo sé, pero ¿Crees que pueda ir a desayunar primero, o te molestaría mucho?"

"No, está bien" – respondió él sumiso. ¿sumiso? Esto es el colmo ¿Qué diablos le sucede a este sujeto? Pensó Hermione con el seño fruncido.

Al llegar al gran comedor, se encontraron con que menos de la mitad del cuerpo estudiantil estaba allí, y claro que muy pocos, o casi ningún, profesor. Hermione caminó hasta su mesa sin prestarle atención a Draco, quien se encaminó a la suya propia, donde lo esperaba Blasie.

Hermione, se acomodó en su lugar que no era otro que enfrentada a la mesa de Slytherin y de vez en cuando observaba al pasar a los dos Slytherin que susurraban en voz baja. Hermione suspiró y luego de tomar un poco leche, se amarró el cabello en su ya típico moño flojo, que gracias a la forma de su cabello, quedaba amarrado sin ninguna cinta.

Sacó de su mochila un cuaderno delgado y comenzó a leer lo que allí decía, anotaba de vez en cuando con una lapicera de pluma muggle y releía lo recién escrito. Sin darse cuenta comenzó a jugar con la rosa blanca rozando su cuello con sus pétalos o pasándola por su mejilla. Suspiró cansada y se colocó un mechón de cabello plateado detrás de su oreja, pero parecía estar empecinado en quedarse delante de sus ojos.

Cerró el cuaderno despacio y colocó su rosa sobre la cubierta, terminó su plato de tostadas con mermelada y lo corrió de la mesa para poder apoyarse sobre sus codos y soñar despierta.

_Algo voy a tener que hacer con ellos dos_ – Pensó refiriéndose a Ginny y Sirius. Por la puerta atravesaba el profesor Lupin llamando la atención de las aún dormidas alumnas. Hermione posó su mirada un solo instante en él y luego continuó en sus cosas. –"_y ustedes van a ayudarme."_

_"¿En que estás pensando?"_ – La voz de Remus llegó a su mente, mientras él se sentaba como si nada estuviera pasando, para desayunar.

_"no sé, pero creo que esto no puede seguir así. El otro día sorprendí a Ginny hablando con Zabini, y créeme no le estaba pidiendo los apuntes de transformaciones."_ – Remus hizo un gesto de disgusto, pero luego, observó al techo del lugar, las lechuzas estaban llegando. Hermione al igual que él recibieron su edición matutina de El Profeta.

_"cuenta conmigo, y con Lily y James. Ellos piensan también que no está bien lo que le está haciendo a Ginny"_

_"bien, pronto hablamos..."_- se detuvo y leyó la primera página. No pudo evitar levantar la mirada y observar a un Remus pálido, estático y... – _"en mi cuarto en diez minutos"_

Hermione se puso de pie, tomó todas sus cosas lo más rápido que pudo y se fue del lugar. Sin embargo algo la detuvo, o mejor dicho, alguien.

"Granger ¿dónde se supone que vas? Tenemos que ir donde el director para..."

"Me interesa un bledo para que tenemos que hablar con Dumbledore. Tengo cosas mucho más importantes que hacer que pasarme una mañana contigo ¿Lo comprendes?" – No gritó, ni se enfadó. Simplemente habló en untono bajo y calmado, como quiencuenta lo que hizola noche anterior.Acto seguido y despreocupada si Malfoy la seguía o no, se dirigió hacia la torre de Gryffindor que era más cercana en este momento que su cuarto. Dijo la contraseña rápidamente, dejó todo en los sillones y corrió hacia el cuarto de Ron y Harry. No tocó, tampoco le importaba si estaban o no despiertos. Se dirigió hacia la cama de Harry y descorrió las cortinas. – "Harry" – Susurró. – "Demonios ¡Harry!" – Dijo más fuerte.

"¿Qué sucede... ¡Hermione?"

"Sí, vamos, lávate la cara y vamos, despierta a Ron también." – vio que Harry la observaba sin saber que era. – "¡Ahora!" – Acto seguido dejó la habitación con Harry saltando de su cama y yendo donde Ron, ella se encargaría de despertar a Ginny.

Mientras bajabacon Ginny algo aún dormida y con su pijama puesto, se encontró que los chicos bajaban en un estado parecido.

"bien vamos" – Se acercó al cuadro que se parecía a su sala común y dijo su nombre completo. El retrato se abrió mostrando un pasillo muy parecido al que comunicaba su cuarto al de Remus. – "No tenemos tiempo, dense prisa"- mientras Ginny lideraba el trayecto hacia la sala común de Hermione, ella tomaba sus cosas y se cercioraba que nadie más los hubiera visto.

En cuanto alcanzó su propia sala común, los tres chicos estaban esperando una explicación de parte de la morocha. Sin embargo en cuanto ella iba a mostrarles el periódico, del cuarto de la planta alta, hicieron su aparición Remus, Sirius, James y Lily.

"papá, mamá" – Dijo Harry acercándose a los pies de la escalera y abrazar a sus padres y luego a Sirius a quien le habló después. – "¿Qué está pasando aquí?"

"no lo sé, solo que Moony, nos pidió que viniéramos aquí. Y por cierto, buena ubicación Hermione." – La aludida sonrió sabiendo a que se refería con esa acotación.

"Vamos, sentémonos que tenemos algo que decirles." – Dijo Remus. Aún estaba pálido pero podía verse un brillo especial en su mirada, Hermione por otro lado, no dejaba de sonreír.

"Bien, los escuchamos ¿Por qué tanto misterio?"

"Por esto" – Hermione le tendió el periódico a Ginny que se encontraba sobre Harry y junto a Ron, mientras que Remus le tendía el propio a los más adultos. Lily ahogó un gemido de exclamación James dijo algo in entendible y Sirius se dejó caer sobre el sillón. Harry miró a su amiga y luego a Ron, Ginny se decidió leerlo en voz alta.

**EXTRAÑO SUCESO EN CALLEJÓN DIAGON**

**En un pequeño y controlado ataque, gracias a los miembros del ministerio, nos hemos encontrado con extraños sucesos, y aún a pesar de ir en contra de las órdenes de no publicarlo, creímos que sería apropiado que el mundo entero se enterara. Entre los pocos prisioneros que terminaron en aquel paupérrimo y fallido ataque, los enviados de nuestro periódico notaron un hecho increíble. Luego de haber creído durante los últimos dieciséis años, que un mago fue asesinado, hoy creemos en el derecho a la duda. El mago teóricamente asesinado, Peter Pettigrew, quien fue conmemorado con una medalla al honor y otorgado el título de mago de primera clase de Merlín, fue visto en la escena de aquel ataque, dos noche atrás. **

**Es posible que sea un truco, como afirma el mismo ministro de la magia, alegando que pueden estar utilizando un hechizo antiguo para hacerse parecer a un héroe de guerra trágicamente asesinado por su ex amigo y traidor. Otros creemos que es posible que no haya muerto y que existan explicaciones ante este hecho nuevo y que da pie a la duda inevitable. **

**Dentro de dos días, se llevará acabo, por decisión del Wizengamot, un interrogatorio a sala cerrada, hasta poder aclarar las dudas que han estado invadiendo nuestra mente con tanto irreales como muy válidas posibles excusas a este suceso...**

"no puedo creerlo" – Dijo Ron. – "Esa rata endemoniada piso el palito" – Se puso de pie y en un acto reflejo abrazó a Hermione elevándola en el aire.

"Sí Ron. Esta vez va a caer. No pudimos atraparlo la última vez, esta va a ser distinto." – Decía Hermione feliz. Ambos se detuvieron a observar a Harry que seguía con Ginny en su regazo. – "¿Harry?" – Ginny se puso de pie y se sentó en el lugar de su hermano. Harry muy despacio se puso de pie también, pero no fue a sus padres, fue directo a Sirius. Lo abrazó con tanta fuerza que él casi lo estaba ahogando, pero el animago no se quejó. Sentía exactamente lo mismo que Harry respecto a esta noticia. Estaba feliz, y Harry estaba igual. El chico comprendía lo que Sirius sintió al escuchar la noticia. Recordando lo que había sucedido ese tercer año en la casa de los gritos. Todo lo que allí supo no lo podía cambiar por nada del mundo, y ahora. Parecía que todo se estaba volviendo a como debió haber sido siempre.

"Creo que se han enterado de la noticia" – la voz del director se hizo presente en el lugar. Todos voltearon a verlo, quien cargaba con una amplia sonrisa y un brillo especial en su mirada. – "en dos días, deberé ir al interrogatorio, he avisado a Andrómeda y por eso necesito que ustedes también vengan."

"Esa rata podrá dar cualquier testimonio ¿Verdad?" – Ginny había mantenido su mente fría. Y Dumbledore asintió ante este comentario.

"sí, y todos sabemos lo fácil que es manipular a personas como Frudge para Voldemort. Es por eso que vine." – Dumbledore esperó la reacción de los presentes.

"Pero ¿Nosotros que debemos hacer?" – Preguntó Harry.

"Harry, tus padres están vivos, pueden atestiguar en contra. También lo está Sirius y Andrómeda podrá explicar que es lo que ha sucedido con los Potter desde que aparentemente Voldemort había muerto."

"¿no es muy peligroso Albus? Quiero decir, estoy de acuerdo a que Peter sea encarcelado e incluso que se le de el beso del dementor. Pero, eso nos dejaría a nosotros al descubierto e incluso volverían a perseguir a Sirius aunque nos cansemos de explicarles que no fue él que se supone que nos asesinó." – Razonó James.

"es precisamente esa la razón. Si Peter los ve ahora, va a confesarlo todo, no creo que quiera tenerlos de enemigos." – Dijo Hermione.

"Recuerda Mione, que él nos traicionó, sus amigos de toda la vida."

"entonces, aún mejor. Peter tendrá que elegir entre ustedes y él. No podrá mentir frente a todos nosotros. Y si lo hace, estamos todos para decir que es mentira. ¿Cómo va explicar Frudge y su gente que Peter estuvo vivo todo este tiempo?"

"A menos que hubiera sabido siempre que lo ha estado" – Dijo Harry de pronto.

"¿Qué quieres decir hijo?"

"Digo que, puede ser la posibilidad que Frudge, esté del lado de Voldemort ¿no es posible Profesor?"

"Hoy en día Harry, todo absolutamente es posible. Y no podemos descartar esa suposición. Pero, tampoco hay de que descartar, que no todos los del Wizengamot son como él, y, que frente a las pruebas hasta el más corrupto debe ceder."

"Si me dice que Peter va a recibir lo que realmente merece, yo estaré presente." – Dijo James serio y tomando la mano de su esposa para detener el constante tembleque de su mano.

"También iré yo, Albus." – dijo Lily

"no creo que haga falta decir que estoy dentro." – Se aseguró Sirius.

"También queremos ir" – Dijo Hermione, observó como el rostro de Remus se contorsionaba y Albus suspiró despacio.

"Lamento decirle a ambas que no va a poder ser. Tienen sus responsabilidades aquí, y además, si Peter las reconoce..."

"no podrá hacerlo, se supone que todos tienen un hechizo para que se olviden que nosotras estuvimos alguna vez en el pasado ¿No es verdad?"

"Voldemort ha logrado vencer ese hechizo Ginny. Y estoy seguro que si él pudo hacerlo, también lo ha logrado con sus seguidores"

"No importa lo quiero ver pagar" – murmuró Ginny. – "aunque tenga que tomar cualquier poción para parecer a otra persona."

"Las pociones multijugos tomas un mes en prepararse."

"Albus, Ginny tiene razón. Nos incumbe tanto a ellos como a nosotras. Queremos ir, verle a la cara y que sienta el miedo de vernos, y saber que somos nosotras"

"No quiero que nada te suceda Ginny..." – Comenzó Sirius. La colorada lo observó con la mirada triste pero no le respondió, solo volteó nuevamente a su director.

"Albus, no puedes dejar que esperemos aquí como si fuéramos niñas, nos merecemos esto."

"Bien, podrán venir, pero quiero que recuerden que este tribunal no está abierto al público y eso quiere decir que deberemos presentar una buena excusa para dejar que se queden."

"¿Podré ir yo también?"

"Harry, no depende de mi eso" – Dijo Albus observando a sus padres.

"Mamá, papá. Por favor, quiero verlo, quiero verlo escuchar la sentencia, y saber que nunca va a poder escapar de nosotros."

"Harry, sabemos lo que hassufrido, pero, sería peligroso para ti ir allí..."

"él me dejó sin padres, él me buscó, se hizo pasar por la mascota de Ron y quiso matarme, si no hubiera sido por él, hubiera tenido al menos un padrino con el cual vivir."

"Eso es." – dijo Hermione. – "Tengo la excusa perfecta" – Todos voltearon a verla. – "Miren, en tercero, Peter apareció para matar a Harry, bueno no apareció, siempre estuvo pero como rata. La rata de Ron." – En ese comentario la mirada de Harry se iluminó.

"Nos enfrentamos a él en la casa de los gritos, Sirius, Remus, Ron, Hermione y yo. Incluso Snape apareció allí"

"El profesor Snape" – corrigió Dumbledore pero de seguro Harry no lo escuchó.

"Si podemos atestiguar que Scrabbers era Peter, el registro de animagos e incluso hacerlo convertirse en uno, será más fácil comprobar su culpabilidad. Con eso tendremos medio caso de Sirius resuelto" – Explicó Ron, algo eufórico.

"Después aparecen Lily y James, alegando que Peter fue el traidor, explicaran el cambio a último momento de guardián y que por eso nadie lo supo. De ese modo será otro cargo para Peter y otro menos para Sirius." – Continuó Hermione.

"Y finalmente, Sirius podrá declarar que él fue tras Peter y no al revez como se pensó entonces, de ese modo Peter estará pudriéndose por el resto de su vida" – Terminó Harry. Ninguno de los tres prestaba atención los restante en la habitación. Lily y James, que no había conocido este aspecto de Hermione observaban igualmente desconcertados por su hijo y el pequeño Ron. Ginny observaba seria, pero se notaba el brillo de orgullo por esos tres. Sirius definitivamente, se había olvidado lo que era estar con esos chicos, pero Remus y Dumbledore observaban a los Harry, Ron y Hermione con placer.

"Remus" – Llamó James a su amigo en un susurro para no interrumpir la aún conversación entre los tres amigos.

"Siempre ha sido así Prongs. Y cuando se embalan, no hay quien los pare hasta obtener lo que desean." – Sonrió Remus, pero luego regreso a Hermione y tomó su mano haciendo que se sentara sobre él. – "Mione, tranquila. Respira un poco."

"Pero ¿Y si aún así no les creen?" – Preguntó con preocupación Harry.

"si eso sucede Harry" – comenzó Ginny seria, observó a Sirius una décima de segundos y luego volvió a hablar. – "Yo estoy dispuesta a decirles a esos del consejo lo que ha sucedido, nuestro pequeño viaje cuando nos enfrentamos al ataque en el expreso, nuestra interacción en el pasado, y porque los Potter no han muerto cuando se suponía que lo haría, y si Hermione no quiere hacerlo..."

"Olvídate de eso Ginny, porque estamos juntas en esto. Recuerda bien, si tu saltas yo salto" – Le dijo seria.

"Pasado mañana, ustedes cuatro faltarán a las clases, para asistir al interrogatorio, eso si ustedes están de acuerdo. También hablaré con Molly y Arthur." – dijo Dumbledore antes de asentir con una media sonrisa. – "Si me disculpan tengo que atender algunos asuntos referidos a mi puesto de director, espero verlos a todos, o al menos los presentables en el almuerzo hoy. Y mi consejo, es que los cuatro de ustedes se marchen ya a sus clases." – Sin mas dejó el lugar por donde había entrado.

"Diablos, debo ir a cambiarme"

"Harry, el vocabulario"

"Lo siento mamá" – Harry y Ron salieron disparados por el retrato que tenía la imagen de la sala común de Gryffindor. Mientras que Ginny seguía sentada en su lugar.

"Gin ¿Tu no tienes que ir a clases también?" – Preguntó Hermione aún sobre el regazo de Remus ahora colocando los brazos de él alrededor de su cintura haciendo que el hombre la atrajera aún más a él.

"sí, pero ¿cuál es el apuro?"

"No puedo creer que estés exactamente igual que cuando venias al colegio con nosotros." – Dijo James sonriendo divertido mientras Ginny ponía sus pies debajo de ella y se acomodaba lo más cómodamente posible sobre el sillón doble ahora para ella sola.

"No soy exactamente igual James. Antes tenía alguien conmigo. Pero ahora no." – No observó a Sirius, no necesitó hacerlo para saber que había fruncido el seño. – "Pero no te hagas problema por eso. Pronto no tendré que estar sola."

"¿A que te refieres?"

"Ah, me han invitado al baile de Navidad."

"Pero eso hasta dentro de un mes. Además¿ya se ha decidido algo así?" – Preguntó Lily observando a Hermione.

"Eso, querida amiga no es del todo verdad"

"¿cómo sabías que habría fiesta de Navidad Ginny? McGonagall me mandó una lechuza esta mañana para poder reunirnos sobre ese tema con Albus"

"Hermione, vamos. Me nombraron prefecta de Gryffindor hace un año, y... lo estuvimos discutiendo con los demás prefectos. Lo que quiere decir que, si sabemos tratar el tema con delicadeza, nos permitirán hacerla"

Hermione miró su reloj que daba las ocho menos diez. En ese momento la morocha se puso de pie.

"Niña es hora de ir a clases"

"Bien" – Se puso de pie y tomó su varita. Acto seguido y pronunciando un par de hechizos inentendibles, Ginny vestía su uniforme completo e impecable. – "Vamos" – Se acercó a la puerta de salida pero luego se reprendió. – "Me falta algo" – con otro movimiento de su varita su mochila apareció en su hombro. –"Nos vemos en el almuerzo Remus, chico, nos vemos después. Black" – saludó con algo de dolor a Sirius. En cuanto la puerta se cerró Hermione observó a Remus y luego negó con la cabeza, besó los labios de su marido y se dirigió a donde había dejado su mochila.

"nos vemos luego" – Saludo a todos con un movimiento de cabeza y los dejó allí.

"¿Auch?" – dijo de pronto James. – "Eso me dolió a mi, amigo"

"¿qué quieres que haga Prongs?"

"no le sé, solo que un mocoso con las hormonas a flor de piel va a quitarte a tu mujer, tu esposa¿sabes quien es? Y que ella está dispuesta a, dejar que te la quiten."

"Mira James lo que yo haga..."

"no te equivoques Sirius. Ginny es mi amiga y la he visto sufrir por tu culpa, no quiero que la lastimes más ¿Está claro? Si es necesario voy a encerrarte con ella en un armario y hasta que no arreglen sus diferencias, o mejor dicho, hasta que tu no cambies tu actitud de viejo amargado, no los voy a dejar salir" – Luego de su discurso, Lily se puso de pie y se dirigió al cuarto de Hermione para luego ir al de Remus.

"Las mujeres tienen carácter"

* * *

Ginny caminaba por el pasillo para dirigirse a su clase de transfiguración. Esta era una de las que no compartía con ninguno de los otros chicos, dado que solo ella deseaba estudiar para sanadora. Suspiró cansada, aún le quedaba un pasillo y una escalera para llegar a destino. Era la última clase del día, y estaba realmente cansada, además estaba el hecho que no había hecho nada más que pensar en lo que vendría para James, Lily y... Sirius. 

Sintió algo que le rozaba la nuca y se volteó de inmediato, había aprendido la lección como para dejar pasar algo así. Allí delante de ella había un jazmín flotando y del tallo una tarjeta pequeña de color verde pastel. Ginny sonrió un instante y luego tomó la flor junto con su tarjeta.

"**Lo que yo quiero, corazón cobarde, es que mueras por mi. Y morirme contigo si te matas. Y matarme contigo si te mueres porque el amor cuando no muere mata, porque amores que matan nunca mueren**" – Ginny dejó escapar una leve risa. Era obvio de quien provenía esta nota, no necesitaba leer la firma.

Guardó la nota entre su libro de anotaciones que ese momento llevaba en la mano y la flor la colocó en su cabello. Acto seguido volvió a su camino, que estaba llegando sobre la hora. Detrás de una columna, un perro negro y bastante grande mostraba los dientes ante el hecho que Ginny estaba... ¿Enamorada? Ya lo iba a escuchar. Y sin mas volteó para el otro lado, directo a la estatua del mago manco y emparchado, y de allí a su cuarto.

* * *

Sirius entró a la sala común que compartía con Lily y James, hecho una fiera enjaulada. Allí sentados buscando algo en unos libros estaba el matrimonio Potter que se pusieron de pie al instante con las varitas en alto y apuntaban a Sirius. 

"Padfoot ¿qué es lo que tienes?"

"Ese mocoso..." – Lograron entender los otros dos.

"Retrocede porque me parece que vienes refunfuñando desde antes." – Dijo Lily que se sentó a su lado y posó su mano en el hombro de Sirius.

"Es peligroso que esté sola, aún siendo Hogwarts, es peligroso" – Seguía en le mismo tono. James miró a su esposa con una ceja levantada y comentó.

"Creo que habla de Ginny" – Lily asintió volviendo a ver a Sirius.

"Voy a matarlo, de veras lo haré"

"¡Sirius!" – Exclamó la colorada. – "Detente, habla claro y todas las palabras porque no se puede entenderte"

"Hay un tonto mocoso lleno de hormonas adolescentes que le manda flores y poemas a _mi_ _esposa_" – Dijo de un tirón. Lily se echó hacia atrás comprendiendo y miró James con mirada de entendimiento, la cual el morocho devolvió.

"Sirius, te dijimos que eso iba a suceder"

"Incluso, recuerdo que dijiste que querías que ella tuviera a alguien de su misma edad para cortejarla y que la pudiera hacer feliz. ¿recuerdas eso?"

"Es verdad, dijiste que no eras un buen partido, por el hecho de que eras un cuarentón convicto y perseguido por el ministerio."

"bien, bien. Ya entendí" – Sirius se puso de pie pasando una mano por su cabello, estaba desesperado y muy celoso. – "Pero es que, los chicos de ahora son peores que nosotros a su edad"

"No lo sé." – Dijo Lily observando detenidamente a Sirius, esto iba a ser una buena información para Hermione. – "No creo que haya alguien peor que ustedes dos"

"Oye¿De que lado estas tu, amor?" – Le llamó la atención James.

"Lo siento. Pero Sirius, no puedes pretender que ella aún después de lo que has dicho y hecho, sigua deseando pasar el resto de su vida contigo, es decir, tu no la comprendes a ella"

"Y ella no me comprende a mi. Si lo hiciera, entendería que lo hago simplemente porque..." – Pero se detuvo. ¿por qué lo hacía? Ginny y él era marido y mujer, ella misma le dijo que lo había amado desde antes de viajar a su tiempo, ella lo había aceptado así, y Ginny misma había dicho que ellos dos estaban destinados a estar juntos, por eso ella había viajado al pasado.

"Sirius¿por qué haces todo esto?" – Preguntó Lily pero James respondió a su pregunta.

"Lo haces por el qué dirán, porque no quieres que tachen a Ginny de la sociedad mágica, porque no deseas que ella sufra lo que tú, al hacerle frente a tu familia. Porque no crees que Molly acepte tu relación con su pequeña. Pero por sobre todas las cosas... tienes miedo que Ginny se canse de ti, y de no poder estar libre contigo como lo haría con cualquier otro y te deje solo, otra vez." – Sirius bajó la mirada avergonzado, Lily miró a su esposo sorprendida, quien le devolvía una mirada de entendimiento y tristeza.

"Sirius, no puedes pensar en esas cosas, ella..."

"Si puedo hacerlo, es más, lo estoy haciendo. Cada segundo que pasa pienso que ella sería mucho más feliz con alguien distinto a mi, porque ella y yo somos muy distintos, pero luego no dejo de pensar que ella es mía y que le estoy arruinando la vida, se la estoy cagando" – Dejó salir, se notaba el dolor en su voz y no levantó la mirada porque sabía que comenzaría a llorar en cualquier momento.

. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

espero que les guste el capi, es un tanto largo, jajaja de verdad ha dadosu esfuerzo subirlo, no he podido abrir la pagina por una semana y luego se me borró elcapi y tuve que volver a escribirlo, espero que les guste de verdad.

Por otro lado, les pido por favor que me dejen sus reiwes, son de verdad hiper importantes para mi, porque es la forma en que veo como voy con la historia, aunque sea un 'bien' o 'mal' pero de verdad háganlo...

Gracias a **Joy Evans, rasaaabe, HoneyBeeM, LenaLevineBernal, ginnycristy**por sus reviews y nos veremos la proxima, que espero sea prontito.

Un saludo grande a todos,

Ivita black

M.O.M.


	22. Chapter 22

Capítulo 22

"Diga su nombre completo, por favor" – La voz de uno de los miembros del Wizengamot había dicho con voz firme y fría. Aún así, el prisionero no hablaba. Solo se dedicaba a observar a los magos y brujas que se encontraban a un nivel mucho más alto que él en aquella corte. Dumbledore, colocó sus codos sobre la mesa y juntó las yemas de sus dedos frente a su rostro. El brillo de su mirada no había desaparecido.

"Ya que no se ha dignado a dar declaración." – Comenzó Frudge. – "Será mejor que le lleven bajo custodia, el juicio se posterga…"

"Por favor Cornelius. No es necesario todo eso." – Dumbledore observó a los ojos al hombre que se encontraba sentado en frente de ellos. – "Si el caballero no quiere dar testimonio, pues entonces no lo haga."

"Discúlpame Dumbledore pero¿Acaso te sientes bien?" – preguntó con suficiencia y una tonta sonrisa en el rostro, el ministro de la magia.

"Perfectamente Cornelius. Gracias por preguntar" – respondió el anciano sin quitar la mirada del prisionero. – "Pero volviendo al asunto. Como he dicho antes, no es necesario que atestigüe, podemos hacerlo sin que él diga una sola palabra"

"Me gustaría verte intentarlo" – Retó Frudge.

"Muy bien, llamaré a mi primer testigo entonces, pero pido que el señor presente no se retire."

"De acuerdo, que venga el primer testigo de Albus Dumbledore." – Anunció la señora Bones. La puerta del tribunal se abrió de espaldas al sujeto a interrogar, Dumbledore sonrió y esperó paciente a que llegara a su lugar el testigo.

Los pasos se acercaban al sujeto sentado en medio del lugar. No se atrevía a voltear para ver quien era la persona que atestiguaría en su contra, porque estaba seguro que el viejo lunático no llamaría a nadie para que lo protegiera. Entonces lo vio hablar nuevamente.

"Diga su nombre completo, por favor"

"Dedalus Diggle"

"¿Ocupación?

"Soy miembro del ejército de Aurors del ministerio del Reino Unido." – Respondió serio.

"¿Podría decirme si posee buena memoria?"

"es uno de los requisitos para poder llegar a ser Auror calificado, así que, sí, poseo buena memoria." – volvió a responder.

"Muy bien, Entonces recuerda lo que sucedió la mañana del treinta y uno de octubre de 1984."

"Sí, ese día ocurrió una gran desgracia. Recuerdo que fueron necesarios dos departamentos enteros para poder arreglar el desastre de ese día"

"Explíquenos que fue lo que encontraron esa mañana, señor Diggle"

"Un terrible accidente. Doce muggles muertos en medio de la calle, un hombre riendo a carcajadas limpias y escombros, muchos escombros."

"¿Puede reconocer al hombre que reía a carcajadas, como usted dice?" – Preguntó Frudge

"Por supuesto. Era Sirius Black."

"¿Qué más pasó?" – volvió a preguntar el ministro.

"según los testigos muggles que sobrevivieron. Hubo una pelea, el señor Black, se enfrentó contra otro hombre. Le decía que era un traidor, que había matado a sus amigos. El señor Black, y que conste que mi relato es según los testigos…" - Dumbledore asintió para que continuara hablando. – "…Atacó al otro hombre, asesinando en el camino a doce muggles y descuartizando a su oponente"

"¿Se han encontrado restos de este oponente?"

"solo un dedo." – Respondió.

"¿Quién era este hombre?"

"Peter Pettigrew." – Respondió en voz baja pero bastante audible, se podía sentir el odio en sus palabras.

"No más preguntas a este testigo" – Exclamó Frudge, conforme con las respuestas.

"Me parece razonable, muchas gracias señor Diggle. ¿Sería tan amable de llamara mi segundo testigo?" – El auror asintió y marchó del lugar.

"¿Otro testigo Dumbledore? No creo que sea necesario. Este hombre no es Peter Pettiglrew. El sujeto murio hace dieciséis años, por Merlín" – La puerta volvió a abrirse y una vez más las pisadas hasta alcanzar el lugar que Diggle había ocupado antes.

* * *

"Nombre completo, por favor y ocupación" – Repitió la señora Bones.

"Andrómeda Tonks, soy sanadora en el hospital San Mungo."

"¿Sabe por que está aquí?" – Preguntó Dumbledore.

"Porque acusan a este hombre de ser Peter Pettigrew."

"¿Usted lo cree?"

"¿Acaso no se basa en lo que las evidencias muestren y no en lo que yo crea?" – Respondió la mujer a Frudge, haciendo que se callara con el seño fruncido.

"¿Qué es lo que ha estad haciendo los últimos años en el hospital?"

"Para empezar, mi área no es conocida por muchos. Me encargo de cuidar de pacientes especiales, secretos"

"¿Secretos, como quien, por ejemplo?" – Andrómeda observó a Dumbledore y este asintió.

"Como a Sirius Black" – Respondió. El hombre junto a ella se estremeció un poco al oír ese nombre.

"Sirius Black, el asesino, prófugo y servidor del que no debe ser nombrado, está muerto."

"Entonces, podría decirme a quien he estado cuidando los últimos dos años, claro, si es tan amable" – Dumbledore no pudo reprimir la risa, al igual que otros tantos miembros del Wizengamot.

"Crees que sería correcto ahora llamar a Sirius Black, Cornelius? Luego podremos seguir con la señora Tonks." – Frudge no respondió pero se hizo como Dumbledore dijo, poco después un Sirius Black orgulloso entraba al lugar, para sentarse junto al prisionero. Lo observó por largo rato y pudo notar, al igual que cualquiera que se haya dignado a ver, que Peter temblaba de arriba abajo.

"¿Creíste que te librarías de mi, rata?"

"Nombre completo."

"Sirius Orión Black"

"señor Black ¿Puede decirme que sucedió el día treinta de octubre de 1984?" – Pregunto tranquilo Dumbledore.

"Ese fue el día que Voldemort desapareció" – Todos los presentes se estremecieron con la mención del nombre, salvo Sirius y Dumbledore.

"Querrá decir que usted lo envió a la muerte"

"Para comenzar, me hubiera encantado llevarlo a la muerte, pero como ve, no ha muerto"

"Entonces confiesa haber delatado a sus llamados amigos."

"No, solo confieso haber querido matarlo."

"Según usted. ¿Quién fue el que deliberadamente traicionó a los Potter?"

"La escoria sentada a mi lado"

"El vocabularios señor" – Le retó una mujer anciana junto a la señora Bones. Pero solo recibió un bufido de parte de Sirius.

"Explíquenos los sucesos que ocurrieron la noche de Halloween del 84" – Pidió Dumbledore.

"Voldemort estaba en busca de los Potter, como saben James Potter es mi mejor amigo, y su hijo, Harry Potter es mi ahijado. El hecho es que sabíamos de un traidor entre los que se oponían a Voldemort pero nadie sabía quien era. Así que creímos que la mejor manera de proteger a los Potter era mediante el hechizo Fidelio. James me escogió a mi para que sea el guardián del secreto, pero era muy obvio que muchos desconfiaban de mí, además que deseaba encontrar al traidor yo mismo. Desgraciadamente lo encontré demasiado tarde."

"¿A que se refiere con eso?" – Preguntó Bones.

"Debí haberle pasado la responsabilidad a otro. A Dumbledore quizá, pero estaba desconcertado, ciertamente, en aquella época uno desconfiaba hasta de su sombra, pero yo desconfié del amigo equivocado. Realmente me siento un estúpido al decirlo, pero en ese momento, creí que el traidor era Remus Lupin." – Se frotó los ojos para impedir que alguna lágrima saliera de ellos. – "Esa noche, Halloween, decidí ir tras él, pero corría con el riesgo de que pudiera descubrir que yo era el guardián, así que hice la cosa más estúpida de toda mi vida, le di el puesto de guardián a Peter Pettigrew."

"¿Qué sucedió después?" – Preguntó Dumbledore.

"Llegué a la casa de Remus, pero no estaba… entonces entendí que él no era el traidor, había descubierto la verdad hacía unos momentos, el traidor era mismo que estaba cuidando a _mis_ amigos. Peter" – Miró con furia a su lado, pero continuó con la explicación. – "Cundo llegué a Godric Hallow, la casa estaba destrozada, los cuerpos tirados allí, pero el pequeño Harry lloraba con furia, junto a Lily, su madre. Tomé a Harry que aún lloraba pero entonces apareció Hagrid, con órdenes de llevárselo. Le di al pequeño y la motocicleta, argumentando que al lugar donde iba no la necesitaría."

"¿A dónde se dirigía?"

"A matar a Peter Pettigrew"

"¡Aja! Entonces lo confiesa. Confiesa haber matado al pobre de Peter Pettigrew." – Atacó Frudge.

"Yo no lo llamaría pobre. El sujeto por primera vez en su vida fue más rápido que yo" – Sirius pasó su mano por el cabello recordando aquel momento. – "Lo confronté en medio de una calle muggle, al parecer le encantó que hubiera tantos observando la escena. Entonces comenzó a llamarme traidor y asesino, nombró a James y a Lily, como si tuviera el derecho de hacerlo. Levanté mi varita para hacerlo callar pero él fue más rápido." – Se giró para mirarlo con un odio infinito. – "Aún creo que lo habías preparado todo, rata inmunda"

"concéntrense en su testimonio."

"Me atacó, pero no recibí ni un rasguño, claro, porque el ataque no estaba dirigido a mí, era para matar a algunos muggles y desaparecer."

"Su historia no concuerda con la de los testigos de aquel entonces. Además ¿Cómo ha podido desaparecer el señor Pettigrew, de la nada?"

"Deberán preguntarle a él."

"Incluso, los muggles testigos han declarado que usted comenzó a reír como desquiciado"

"¿No haría lo mismo cuando aquel que usted siempre creyó su amigo, lo traiciona a usted y a su familia y se hace pasar por muerto dejándolo a usted como principal y único sospechoso? Nadie que pudiera atestiguar en ese momento sabía del cambio de guardián. Yo era lo único que tenía el ministerio para encarcelar por tal atrocidad."

"Bien gracias, cambiemos de testigo ahora."

"bien, Que vengan los Dementotes. Se llevarán a este sujeto donde merece"

"¡No!" – Exclamó Dumbledore, tan autoritariamente que nadie objetó absolutamente nada. – "El señor Black, se quedará aquí, presenciando si lo desea, pero no será llevado de vuelta a Azkaban"

"Puedes retirarte" – Dijo Bones.

"Señor Black, por favor dígale a los otros tres testigos que entren" – Sirius asintió y salió del lugar. Ya nadie del Wizengamot dijo nada cuando se enteraron que había más testigos. En cuanto la puerta se abrió, tanto Sirius, como los otros dos testigos que ya presentaron se sentaron en las gradas, mientras que los tres nuevos testigos ingresaban.

"Esto debe ser una broma" – Exclamó Frudge. – "Realmente Dumbledore, ya no confío en tu sano juicio."

"Es una lástima" – Dumbledore asintió en forma de saludo a los tres recién llegados. Uno de ellos se sentó en la silla, mientras que los otros dos se quedaron detrás.

* * *

"Nombres completos, por favor" 

"Harry James potter"

"Ronald Billius Weasley."

"Hermione Jane Granger" – En cuanto ella dijo su nombre, desde su asiento, observo a Peter para ver si reaccionaba, efectivamente lo hacía, y tan bien como había esperado que lo hiciera.

"¿Saben porque están aquí?" – Preguntó Bones.

"Para hacerle pagar a este sujeto lo que hizo" – Respondió Harry.

"Comenzaré con el señor Weasley." – Anunció Dumbledore.

"Espera¿No sería mejor tenerlos por separado?" – Le preguntó Bones al oído a Dumbledore. – "De ese modo, la historia será más creíble."

"tienes razón. Supongo que El señor Potter y la señorita Granger deberán esperar fuera unos momentos" – ambos asintieron y marcharon fuera, mientras que Ron se sentaba en la butaca desocupada. – "señor Weasley¿conoce al prisionero?"

"Sí, señor"

"¿como y cuando lo ha conocido?"

"En mi tercer año en Hogwarts, hace casi cuatro años atrás. Él, bueno, en ese momento yo lo conocía como Scrabbers"

"¿Scrabbers?"

"Sí"

"¿Podría de ser tan amable de explicarnos quien es Scrabbers para los que no comprenden?" – Ron asintió.

"Era mi rata. La heredé de mi hermano Charlie, tenía unos doce años entonces"

"¿No te parece raro que una rata viviera doce años?"

"Eso mismo dijo la señora de la tienda de mascotas en el callejón Diagon. Ese año, mi padre había ganado un bono y nos fuimos a Rumania a visitar a mi hermano Bill que trabaja con Dragones, salimos en el periódico inclusive. Ese fue el año en que Sirius Black escapó de Azkaban."

"Sí, Sirius Black se escapó para matar a Harry Potter y terminar con su trabajo para el que no debe ser nombrado." Aclaró Frudge observando a Sirius que se encontraba en las gradas.

"En realidad esa no es la verdad. Pero eso lo aclararemos luego con quien corresponda. Continúa" – Le dijo Dumbledore. Ron asintió y siguió con su historia.

"Desde ese viaje, mi rata Scrabbers comenzó a enfermar. Perdía cabello y estaba muy alterada. Creímos que efectivamente era porque estaba viejo, pero luego tuvimos que ir a la tienda de mascotas. Allí Hermione Granger compró un gato canela, que se le dio por perseguir a Scrabbers"

"Eso está en la naturaleza de los gatos, niño" – Atacó un hombre de piel morena junto a Frudge, el ministro se rió ante la acotación.

"Durante todo el año, Crookshanks, el gato de Hermione persiguió a mi rata hasta que creímos que había muerto. Ese mismo año, Hagrid comenzó como profesor de Criaturas Mágicas. Todo conocemos a Hagrid, le encantan las criaturas y no hay vuelta de hoja en eso. La primera clase trajo un grupo de hipogrifos para mostrarnos, Harry trabajó con uno, Buckbeak. Pero luego ese mismo hipogrifo arañó a Draco Malfoy y lo sentenciaron a la guillotina."

"Pero el hipogrifo se escapó" – La risa del fondo se escuchó un poco pero Ron logró distinguirla y sonrió.

"Sí bueno, nosotros tres, Harry, Hermione y yo, fuimos a ver a Hagrid, antes de la ejecución. Fue entonces que encontramos a Scrabbers escondido entre uno de los tantos jarros de Hagrid. Cuando estuvimos lejos de la cabaña, Scrabbers se me escapó y salió huyendo, así que comenzamos a buscarlo, lo logré sujetar junto al sauce boxeador pero algo me atacó y me arrastró hacia la casa de los gritos, junto con mi rata. No recuerdo mucho, solo un dolor en mi pierna y mis gritos. Poco después, Harry y Hermione aparecieron allí también, habían venido por mí, pero yo les dije que era una trampa. La persona que me había arrastrado hasta allí era Sirius Black." – Ron se detuvo pero luego recordó algo más. – "Recuerdo que una noche, desperté porque había sentido algo que no estaba bien, entonces me encontré con Sirius Black con una navaja en mano y mirándome desilusionado. Grité muy fuerte y desapareció"

"¿cuando sucedió eso?"

"Poco después de que Harry se enterara que Black era su padrino. Antes de Navidad supongo"

"Muchas gracias señor Weasley" – Interrumpió Dumbledore. – "Por favor llame a Hermione Granger." – Ron asintió y fue en busca de su amiga, pronto ingresaron ambos, y Ron fue a sentarse junto a los otros tres testigos.

* * *

"Hermione Granger" – Dijo Bones. La chica asintió. – "¿Podrías decirnos que fue lo que sucedió en tu tercer año?" 

"Bien, recuerdo que yo estaba en Paris ese año, con mis padres, cuando recibí mi ejemplar de El Profeta, donde decía que Sirius Black había escapado de la mayor custodiada prisión mágica. Enseguida me apresuré a escribirle a Harry, estaba muy preocupada por él, pero mi carta no le llegó, ya que Harry se había escapado de su casa e ido al callejón Diagon. Por suerte estaba a salvo ahí. Nos encontramos allí una semana antes de comenzar las clases y les pedí a Harry y Ron que me acompañaran a comprarme una mascota, y de paso ver si la rata de Ron tenía algo. Iba con toda la idea de comprarme una lechuza pero terminé comprando a Crookshanks, mi gato. Confieso que desde le primer momento mi gato y Scrabbers nunca se llevaron bien, aunque es entendible, que es la naturaleza del animal." – En ese momento, observó al hombre junto a Frudge que estaba por acotar lo mismo que a Ron. – "Durante los días de escuela, fue muy difícil mantener a Crookshanks lejos de Scrabbers hasta que en un descuido creímos que realmente se lo había comido."

"¿Recuerda algo en la época de navidad? Algo que sea relevante y no la vida de su gato" – Exclamó Frudge.

"Ahora que lo menciona. Sí. Recuerdo haber escuchado los gritos de Ron desde su torre. Yo me había quedado dormida frente al fuego con un libro en mi regazo y fui una de las primeras personas en llegar. Las cortinas del dosel de Ron estaban rasgadas y Ron estaba pálido. Repetía un y otra vez que Sirius Black lo había intentado matar. Recuerdo que fue después que Harry supiera que Sirius era su padrino."

"¿Usted estaba en la sala común cuando un asesino ingresaba y no se dio cuenta? Eso es muy raro"

"Primero, Sirius Black, no es un asesino. Segundo, no venía detrás de mí, y tercero, no insinúe que yo lo dejé entrar, porque puede preguntarle a sir Cadoghan que no fue así" – Frudge observó a Dumbledore.

"Sirius Black supo la contraseña." – Explicó. – "Por favor continué por donde estaba"

"Gracias. Creímos que Crookshanks lo había matado y Ron se enfureció conmigo pero luego lo encontramos en la cabaña de Hagrid…"

"¿Qué hacía usted en la cabaña de Hagrid?"

"Buckbeak estaba por ser asesinado ¿sabe? Claro que lo sabe, usted estaba ahí. Nosotros solo fuimos solidarios y fuimos a ver como estaba Hagrid. Porque es un buen amigo."

"Hagrid es un profesor"

"Fue primero amigo nuestro, señor ministro" – Carraspeó y continuó con su relato. – "La rata se escapó poco después y Ron salió tras ella así que Harry y yo lo seguimos." – Hermione Se giro un poco para ver Sirius, quien asintió débilmente. Luego regresó a su relato. – "Un gran perro lo atacó y lo arrastró hacia el sauce boxeador. Podía escuchar los gritos de Ron. Así que fuimos tras él. En cuanto llegamos nos dimos cuenta que estábamos dentro de la casa de los gritos. Encontramos a Ron en una cama sucia y roída, y lo único que dijo Ron en ese momento fue que era una trampa, que era sirius Black."

"muchas gracias, señorita Granger. Por favor llame al señor Potter"

Así como el resto, luego de Harry ser llamado, Hermione se sentó junto a Sirius y le tomó la mano, brindándole su apoyo. Sirius Solo medio sonrió a ella pero puso toda su atención en cuanto Harry comenzó Hablar.

* * *

"Harry potter¿Cuándo supiste que Sirius Black era tu padrino?" – La voz de Frudge era dura. Parecía que quería encontrar un defecto a los relatos de sus dos amigos. 

"fue en las vacaciones de Navidad, creo. No lo recuerdo muy bien."

"¿Por qué es eso?" – cuestionó.

"Creo que era porque, había un asesino en Hogsmade que al parecer quería matarme, además de los dementores, Hagrid sufriendo por Buckbeak, los estudios y el entrenamiento de Quidditch, sin mencionar que aún existe ese demente que desea asesinarme. Supongo que era por eso que no recuerdo muy bien el momento. Pero sí recuerdo que hacía frío."

"¿Cómo supo que era su padrino?" – Entonces Harry sonrió y pidió disculpas con sus ojos cuando dirigió su mirada a Dumbledore.

"No tenía permitido ir a Hogsmade, mi tío no me firmó el permiso, así que me escapé."

"¿Se escapó sabiendo que Sirius Black estaba tras usted?"

"Pues sí. Quería conocer el pueblo." – sonrió irónico. – "Pero usted preguntó cómo me enteré así que le diré. Los escuché a usted, Hagrid, la profesora McGonagall y el profesor Fliwick hablando en las tres escobas."

"Nos espiaste"

"Nop. Yo estaba sentado allí, con mis amigos, y ustedes estaban junto a nuestra mesa, el problema es que usted no sabe hablar de asuntos privados en lugares privados. Eso es todo." – Frudge refunfuño y harry solo observaba tranquilo. Ya había pasado por esto, pero el motivo era lejos, muy diferente a este. Estaba tranquilo por el simple hecho que Peter Pettigrew iba a pagarlas todas juntas.

"Harry¿Qué pasó luego de que saliste de la cabaña de Hagrid casi a fin de curso, con Scabbers?" – Preguntó Dumbledore.

"En ese momento, habíamos encontrado la rata de Ron que creímos muerta. Pero se escapó y Ron salió tras ella. Entonces vimos como un gran perro negro introducía a ron por un hueco del sauce boxeador y tanto Hermione como yo decidimos ir a buscarlo. Cuando alcanzamos el otro extremo de aquel pasaje, descubrimos que estábamos en la casa de los gritos y Ron nos advirtió que era una trampa, que allí estaba Sirius Black."

"¿Qué hiciste después?"

"En cuanto lo vi, me llené de un odio inimaginable, él se suponía que había matado a mis padres y nos había vendido a Voldemort. Así que hice lo primero que me vino a la cabeza… salté sobre él y comencé a pegarle."

"¿Cómo un muggle fuera de control?" – Preguntó horrorizada la anciana junto a Bones.

"Así es. Pero luego el profesor Lupin vino a separarnos."

"¿El profesor Lupin?"

"Sí ministro, el mismo Remus Lupin. Él también pensaba que había matado a mis padres pero en cuanto se miraron Remus se puso de su lado. Y nosotros creímos que lo había ayudado todo este tiempo. Fue entonces que Sirius nos explicó a nosotros tres y le confirmó a Remus que él no había venido en busca de mí, sino que en busca de Scrabbers. No lo habíamos comprendido entonces pero luego lo hicimos."

"¿Cómo lo comprendieron?"

"Sirius, nos explicó que Peter Pettigrew, era un animago. Su forma era el de una rata, y es por eso que Scrabbers había vivido tanto. Doce años, para ser precisos. El tiempo que Pettigrew, supuestamente llevaba muerto." – Harry lo miró directo a los ojos y Peter quitó su mirada. Entonces Harry pronunció algo que no esperaba nadie. – "Debí haber permitido que te mataran entonces, no eres más que basura, repugnante. No mereces ni siquiera que te miren." – Wormtail lo miró con medio, tanto miedo que se podía escuchar el temblar de su cuerpo. – Sirius nos explicó que él había sido el guardián de mis padres y mío pero que cambió a último momento…"

"Gracias Harry" – Dijo Dumbledore. – "voy a necesitar que traigas al profesor que espera afuera"

"sí" – Acto seguido Harry dejó la sala.

* * *

"¿Nombre completo y ocupación?" 

"Remus John Lupin. Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en Hogwarts"

"señor Lupin, estamos al tanto que usted es un Licántropo."

"No veo, señor ministro, qué tenga que ver mi condición con este asunto"

"Me interesa saber cómo es que no ha envejecido tanto como su amigo el señor Black, o como cualquiera de los demás"

"Lo he hecho, pero existe una poción que te permite regresar a la juventud"

"No conozco ningún tipo de poción similar" – se quejó el hombre de tez morena.

"La conocería si fuera al menos miembro del departamento de Descubrimientos, o en el de Pociones, o claro está, si fuera licántropo." – Respondió calmado. Hermione anotó mentalmente besarlo por la respuesta.

"Supongo que conoce al acusado" – Preguntó Frudge con cansancio.

"Desgraciadamente, lo hago"

"¿Lo ha visto, en algún momento, antes de hoy?"

"sí, en mi primer año de enseñanza en Hogwarts, hará unos casi cuatro años atrás"

"¿Cómo es que lo vio y no dijo nada al respecto?"

"Por el simple hecho que tampoco lo hicieron los niños. El ministerio tiene una política bastante enfermiza de creer solo a aquellos que son de la lata sociedad o que tienen cierta influencia en ellos. Los niños, según usted, no pueden decir la verdad aunque se la estén mostrando frente a sus narices, y los que poseemos algún tipo de enfermedad o somos híbridos, no somos lo suficientemente creíbles tampoco."

"Entonces no dijo nada porque sabía que no le creeríamos. Que conveniente"

"Eso y porque la rata se había escapado" – Respondió haciendo callar al sujeto.

"¿Conoce algún tipo de información referida a este sujeto que pudiera hacernos creer que haya podido escapar como todos dicen?"

"pregúntenle a él, estoy seguro que les dirá"

"Entonces no sabe"

"Es un animago" – Respondió nuevamente.

"aquí tengo una lista de los animagos y créame cuando le digo que no aparece su nombre aquí"

"Le creo señor. ¿Pero eso puede impedir que uno sea animago?"

"¿Confiesa que usted es un…?"

"No escucha lo que se le está diciendo. Pettigrew, es un animago ilegal, una maldita rata de alcantarilla. Puede comprobarlo usted mismo si lo desea."

"¿Por qué creyó usted que Sirius Black le decía la verdad cuando le dijo que la rata de Weasley era en efecto, Peter pettigrew?" – Preguntó Bones.

"yo conocía la forma de Peter al transformarse, lo vi hacerlo muchas veces, pero además de eso, la rata Scrabbers, de Ron, le faltaba un dedo en una de sus patas delanteras."

"¿Eso es lo que le confirmaba?"

"no del todo, pero lo hizo en cuanto Sirius, dijo el anti hechizo y efectivamente, la rata se transformó en la rata aquí presente" – Unas cuantas risas en el fondo. Remus sonrió satisfecho.

"Muchas gracias señor Lupin" – Lupin se puso de pie y caminó hacia el resto de los presentes en las gradas, sentándose junto a Hermione. Ella le tomó la mano y la acarició dulcemente.

"Estuviste muy bien cielo" – Le susurró muy despacio. Remus sonrió.

"creo que tenemos suficiente información por el momento. ¿Desea decir algo señor o quiere que sigamos con esto?" – Peter parecía querer desmayarse pero no decía una sola palabra. Ese sujeto era molesto de verdad. Harry y Sirius lo observaban con completo odio y Remus no se quedaba atrás.

"No entiendo para que hemos hecho tanto revuelto, después de todo, aún no ha habido evidencia física ni sustancial que nos indique que el señor presente es Peter Pettigrew o no."

"Es verdad, solo hemos comprobado que Peter Pettigrew aún esta vivo. O al menos que no murió hace dieciséis años como se pensaba"

"entonces, todo esto ha sido una verdadera pérdida de tiempo."

"No del todo. Tenemos evidencia que pettigrew no ha muerto y tenemos un pettigrew delante de nosotros. Si no crees aún que son la misma persona, podemos hacerlo fácil. Un poco de poción veritacerum y todo saldrá a la luz."

"Es ilegal utilizarla."

"No, no lo es. Solo se necesita un permiso especial para ser utilizada."

"un permiso del ministro" – Inquirió Bones.

"No voy a dar tal orden."

"Estas demostrando, Cornelius, que tienes miedo nuevamente, no puedes seguir pretendiendo que Voldemort es débil, que Peter Pettigrew está muerto y que Sirius Black es un asesino. Solo pro el simple hecho que tú quieres creerlo. Las evidencias están sobre la mesa."

"No voy a dar esa orden, y es todo lo que tengo que decir" – Anunció el hombre poniéndose de pie dispuesto a retirarse del lugar.

"bien, entonces deseo volver a llamar a la señora Tonks." – Dijo Dumbledore aún sereno como el principio. Andrómeda se puso de pie y volvió a sentarse en aquel lugar. – "señora Tonks, usted nos ha dicho que trabaja para la sección secreta del hospital"

"así es" – Respondió.

"Usted ha estado cuidando de Sirius Black desde hace unos años"

"Sí"

"¿Ha tenido algún otro paciente en aquel sector?"

"De hecho, sí, dos pacientes."

"¿Podría describirnos el estado en que llegaron?" – Frudge bufó enfadado, y totalmente odioso.

"claro. Fue hace unos dieciséis años. Recibí una carta de un conocido de mi primo, diciendo que por favor me hiciera cargo de estas personas hasta que haya una cura para regresarlos. Efectivamente, mi equipo de laboratorio trabajaba para encontrarla pero nos era imposible, descubrí también, con el paso de los años, que ambos pacientes poseían un hechizo que les impedía envejecer. Así que durante estos dieciséis años mantenido la misma imagen."

"¿Quién le envió la carta?"

"No sabría decirle, no tenía firma y no pudieron identificar a la persona" – Respondió serena.

"Por favor¿a que viene todo esto?"

"Es que, si la montaña no va a Mahoma, Mahoma va a la montaña, Cornelius" – El ministro estaba a punto de objetar pero Dumbledore volvió a hablar esta vez hacia Tonks. – "dígame señora, esas dos personas¿Lograron despertar?"

"Sí, hace unos meses ya"

"eso quiere decir que pueden estar aquí"

"En efecto, aquí están"

"entonces, le voy a pedir si es tan amable de ir por ellos" – La mujer asintió y caminó a la puerta. En cuanto volvió a ingresar detrás de ella caminaban dos personas que no se podían distinguir hasta que alcanzaron el lugar indicado. Andrómeda volvió a sentarse. – "¿Estas son las personas que usted tuvo durante los últimos dieciséis años?"

"así es."

"Gracias." – Andrómeda volvió con el resto mientras los otros dos se quedaban allí. Peter casi se cae de su asiento al verlos. Lo observaban con una mirada llena de rencor, de odio, de venganza. – "¿Pueden decir sus nombres?"

"James Potter"

"Lilian Potter"

"no puede ser" – Se escuchó el susurro de Frudge desde su lugar. Tenía los ojos abiertos como dos Galeons. Y abría y cerraba su boca como un pez fuera del agua. – "deberían estar muertos"

"Pues verá, hemos venido a declarar. Creemos que han estado haciendo muy mal las cosas." – Explicó James, mientras Lily se sentaba en el asiento vacío.

"¿Cómo es eso?"

"Para empezar, el que nos traicionó no fue sirius, fue este sujeto. Segundo, no estamos muertos así que podemos testificar y decir la verdad"

"los escuchamos" – Sonrió Dumbledore.

"La noche en la que todo sucedió, Peter nos avisó que haríamos el cambio y nosotros accedimos. Confiábamos en Peter, como en Sirius, pero al parecer nos hemos equivocado mucho en ese sentido. Eran como las diez de la noche, Lily había acostado a harry hacía una hora y media, y yo me encontraba con ella en el living de la casa. Les aseguro que estar en una situación como esta no era muy lindo. Estábamos en constante atención a cualquier sonido y no dejábamos de ver a Harry a cada minuto. Nuestro único objetivo era protegerlo de voldemort. Pero entonces un poco antes de media noche escuchamos un sonido. Tomamos nuestras varitas y comenzamos a hechizar la casa. Por las dudas."

"Grande fue la sorpresa de ver que la puerta se abría de golpe, y por ella ingresaban peter y Voldemort. Fue entonces que no tuvimos otra opción que pelear. Era eso o morir. James me dijo que fuera al cuarto de Harry, lo tomara y que huyera a Hogwarts, mientras él le hacía frente, dudé unos momentos, pero lo hice a toda velocidad."

"desgraciadamente, voldemort fue más rápido que yo y logró tumbarme de un golpe, aunque muchos creyeron que fue en el primer intento, voldemort no intentó matarme enseguida. Lo primero que hizo fue convencerme de unirme a él. Por su puesto que mi respuesta fue un maleficio pero él logró esquivarla apenas y le dio de lleno a Peter, fue entonces que me arrojó la maldición." – James observó a Peter que estaba más pálido de lo normal y que temblaba acurrucado sobre uno de los rincones del asiento, intentando ser lo más pequeño posible.

"En cuanto escuché el sonido de James caer muerto, aparentemente, me desesperé, y al intentar tomar un poco de los polvos Flu el frasco se me cayó. Recuerdo que Harry no lloraba, solo me observaba preocupado. Sabía que algo no estaba bien. Pero aún así entendía que no debía hacer ruido. En cuanto logré tomar el suficiente polvo para viajar la puerta del cuarto fue tumbada y Voldemort apareció allí. Recuerdo también, que me pedía que me corriera, que yo no tenía que morir en vano. Pero no lo hice. Protegí a mi hijo, con lo último que me quedaba. Aprendí un hechizo sin querer cuando era joven, un antiguo hechizo protector que me permitió proteger a Harry del maleficio luego de que yo lo recibiera por él."

"Luego voldemort desapareció por catorce años. ¿Lo sabían?" – Dijo Dumbledore.

"Cuando despertamos hace unos cuantos meses nos explicaron todo lo que había sucedido. Supimos de la vuelta de Voldemort, y de todos los acontecimientos que sucedieron luego de que Harry supiera que era un mago." – Explicó Lily.

"Realmente, es un descubrimiento sorprendente el hecho que ustedes están vivos, pero no me responde esto que Pettigrew sea este hombre."

"Mire señor." – Comenzó James un poco cansado de la actitud de este sujeto. Si pruebas quería, pruebas iba a tener. – "Cuando Voldemort ingresó a mi casa, les mencioné que herí a Peter en su lugar, era un maleficio muy fuerte que deja marca, y que no hay poción ni hechizo que la pueda ocultar. Si desean comprobarlo, revisen el pecho de este tipo. De seguro tiene una marca en forma de V o de tilde." – Dumbledore sonrió satisfecho. Era la prueba que deseaba.

Con un movimiento de varita la camisa de Peter desapareció dejándolo sin ropa alguna en el pecho. Efectivamente, una gran V del tamaño de una mano abierta se encontraba marcada en su pecho, del lado derecho.

"Si le hubiera dado del lado izquierdo hubiera muerto" – Afirmó James.

"Habrá un receso. Para que los miembros del Wizengamot discutan el asunto." – Acto seguido todos los miembros dejaron el lugar y un par de aurors se acercaron al prisionero para custodiarlo. En ese momento Ginny abrió la puerta para poder entrar. No había podido participar, pero sí había escuchado todo gracias a las orejas extensibles de sus hermanos.

Ginny se acercó despacio a donde la rata estaba templando y ahora sin camisa. Sonrió satisfecha y se acercó lo suficiente como para que solo él pudiera escuchar lo que le diría.

"¿Cómo te trata la vida Wormtail?" – Preguntó sádica. – "Supongo que por tu tembleque me reconoces ¿Verdad?"

"Es imposible que… que…"

"Sí, Peter, soy Ginevra Watson, aunque en este tiempo soy Weasley de apellido." – Peter miró de reojo hacia el costado de Ginny y ella sonrió.

"Parece que a mi también me ha reconocido" – La voz en murmullo de Hermione la hizo sonreír más aún. – "¿Sabes algo? Vas a pagar todo lo que has hecho, vas a sufrir mas de lo que crees"

"Ya veras, Peter, la escoria se va con la escoria." – Un golpe en el lugar les hizo saber que el Wizengamot había vuelto, con un evidente veredicto. Hermione y Ginny se dirigieron donde estaban los demás, y donde James y Lily se habían dirigido.

"El Wizengamot ha llegado un veredicto con respecto a el señor peter Pettigrew. Por el poder que el Wizengamot me otorga como presidente, Peter Pettigrew será condenado a tres días en un calabozo, solo con agua, sin dementotes. Será custodiado solamente por sus pesadillas y luego recibirá el beso del dementor." – Hermione y ginny se miraron y como si supieran que hacer, disimuladamente levantaron sus varitas y murmuraron un hechizo directo a Peter.

Un instante después, el hombre comenzó a gritar y a decir incoherencias. Hasta que los aurors se lo llevaron con un _paralaisis totalius_.

"Con respecto al caso de asesinato de los señores Potter, Sirius Black queda liberado, al igual que el de los doce muggles." – Anunció Dumbledore con satisfacción.

Finalmente estaban de vuelta. Sirius estaba libre y los Potter eran ahora reconocidos. Peter sería besado por un dementor dentro de un par de días y todo volvería como debía de ser. O al menos casi todo.

* * *

Todos los que fueron parte del juicio a Peter volvían a Hogwarts, luego de agradecer a Andrómeda y a Diggle. Los merodeadores caminaban en la cabeza del grupo, saltando y festejando las buenas nuevas. Ginny Lily les seguían y cerraban la caravana el trío de oro. Hermione aprovechó la oportunidad de estar con sus amigos para proponerles la idea que había estado pensando durante los últimos días. 

"Chicos, deben ayudarme en algo muy importante" – Comenzó el voz baja.

"¿Es algo secreto que nadie debe saber?"

"Sí¿Cómo supiste?"

"Porque estas susurrando bien bajo" – Respondió Harry con una sonrisa. "Necesito preguntarte Harry, si podrías llevarte a Ginny, con Ron."

"Pero íbamos a festejar" – Se quejó Ron.

"Lo vamos a hacer esta noche. Pero antes debo hablar con los demás"

"¿a que se debe todo esto?" – Preguntó Harry no entendiendo la situación por completo.

"No puedo decirles ahora, solo quiero que sepan que sería lo correcto. Confían en mí ¿verdad?"

"Siempre Mione" – Respondió Ron abrazándola por los hombros.

"Son los mejores…"

"¿Mejores que ellos?" – Volvió a bromear ahora Harry.

"Por supuesto. No van a decirme que creyeron que los cambiaría."

"No, que va. Nunca se me había cruzado por la cabeza" – Ron se rascó la nuca, haciéndose el desentendido.

"Chicos. Vivimos muchas cosas juntos, ustedes fueron mis primeros amigos, de verdad. No los cambiaría por nada ni nadie. Quiero que lo tengan muy presentes" – Harry abrazó a Hermione con mucha fuerza y Ron se sumó después.

"Entonces¿Necesitas que te quite del medio a mi hermana?" – Preguntó Ron.

"Por un tiempo ¿Crees poder hacerlo?"

"Por supuesto." – Los tres se apresuraron hasta alcanzar a los otros. En cuanto lo hicieron, Ron se puso a un lado de Ginny y Harry al otro lado. – "Hermanita, tengo que pedirte algo"

"¿Qué es Ron?"

"Algo muy importante" – Respondió Harry. Lily observaba la escena sonriente.

"¿Algo como…?"

"¡Quidditch!" – Dijeron los dos a la vez. – "Estas en el equipo ¿o no?"

"Necesitamos practicar y no podemos hacerlo de a dos" – Ginny observó hacia atrás y Hermione solo levantó los hombros desentendida de lo que estaba sucediendo.

"Bien, solo un poco, porque tenemos que festejar algo" – Poco después, en el primer desvío los dos chicos y Ginny se marcharon hacia el campo de Quidditch, dejando a Hermione con los adultos. Pero no faltó mucho para que alcanzaran el cuarto que Dumbledore había preparado para los tres nuevos inquilinos del colegio.

"Siempre nos manda al mismo lugar" – Se quejó Sirius con media sonrisa y arrojándose sobre el sillón más próximo. Todo estaba exactamente igual a como Hermione lo recordaba, este era el sitio donde todos ellos se instalaron año después de haber terminado Hogwarts. Aún estaba el cuarto que ella compartió con Remus, en donde él le propuso de irse a vivir juntos, donde James le propuso matrimonio a Lily… todo estaba igual y supo que los demás lo sentían tanto como ella.

"Tenemos que hablar" –Dijo Hermione haciendo a un lado la nostalgia del lugar.

"¿Sobre que debemos hablar?"

"Sobre lo que vas a hacer" – Respondió ella.

"Mione tiene razón, tienes un obstáculo menos Padfoot"

"No. Ni se les ocurra empezar con esto, otra vez."

"Estoy cansada de verte así, y de verla a ella actuar como si nada hubiera pasado." – Lily dijo con el tono de voz cansada.

"Puedo decirte algo que te incumbe Sirius" – Comenzó Hermione. – "¿Sabes lo que pasó ella luego de lo del accidente?"

"Les ruego que no me hagan esto" – Se quejó poniéndose de pie, pero tanto James como Remus lo detuvieron de cada brazo y lo volvieron a sentar.

"Vas a tener que escuchar" – Le exigió James. – "Adelante Hermione"

"Sirius, Ginny estuvo depresiva, tomaba pastillas para no dejarse llevar. ¿Lo sabías?" – Sirius no respondió, pero bajó la mirada haciendo que Hermione comprendiera que no lo sabía. – "Se hacía la fuerte para que no te dieras cuenta. Pero créeme, y Remus puede decírtelo también, cada vez que nos besábamos y ella estaba, su rostro se entristecía y muchas veces, la vi limpiarse una lágrima cada vez que observaba a Harry."

"No lo sabía, pero yo también estuve mal"

"¿De verdad?" – ironizó Lily.

"¿Por qué nunca hablaste con ella? Lo último que me dijo sobre el tema, antes de regresar a nuestro tiempo ¿Sabes lo que fue?" – Sirius la observó fijo a los ojos, esperando a que continuara. Sabía que le dolería escucharlo, pero necesitaba hacerlo, porque necesitaba saber que es lo que Ginny pasó.

**Flash Back**

"Ginny, dentro de dos días será el momento." – Dijo Hermione sentada en el living de su casa con la colorada leyendo un libro. Hermione se acercó a ella y le quitó el libro que llevaba más de una hora en la misma página. – "ni siquiera me estas escuchando¿Qué tienes amiga?" – En ese momento Ginny entró a llorar como si nunca lo hubiera hecho. Necesitaba hacerlo, necesitaba que alguien le dijera que todo iba a estar bien. Pero quería que fuera Sirius quien se lo dijera.

"Ya no puedo más."

"Te dije que esas pastillas no te harían bien Ginny, debes hacer otra cosa para salir de esta depresión en la que entraste, no te hará bien."

"Ya no me importa. Quiero morirme Hermione." – Hermione quedó dura con esa declaración, su amiga, la que tenía la fuerza de hierro. Que era una muchacha alegre y optimista, estaba diciendo… eso.

"Ginny, no digas eso, no puedes estar pensando en algo así. Tienes toda tu vida por delante…"

"Hermione, seamos realistas ¿quieres? Sirius solo había decidido volver conmigo porque estaba esperando un hijo suyo, y yo estaba feliz porque sabía que me amaba por eso, pero soy tan idiota que no he podido darle ni eso. No merezco nada. Sirius tiene razón de ya no mirarme, ni siquiera me besa cuando llega a casa. Come en silencio y responde en monosílabos. Incluso no lo culparía si tuviera otra mujer… ¿Quién querría estar con alguien como yo?"

"Ginevra, te prohíbo que digas algo así" – Le retó intentado hacerla volver. – "Eres el amor de su vida, lo sabes, lo sé. Estoy segura que Sirius pasó lo mismo que tú. Él esperaba ansioso a esta niña… pero ¿Qué dijo cuando sucedió todo esto?"

"Que tendríamos más, que no debía estar mal, y luego de decirme eso, se fue de la casa y no regresó hasta dos días después. ¿Qué puedo esperar?"

"¿Lo amas?"

"Con el alma, tanto que me duele el corazón."

"No digas estas cosas entonces."- Hermione abrazó con fuerza a Ginny. – "Hoy vas a quedarte aquí¿De acuerdo? Remus no va a decir nada, no te preocupes." – Ginny asintió y volvió a abrazarla.

"A veces desearía solo estar así con Sirius. Y decirle que estoy bien. Pero no puedo."

**Fin del Flash Back**

"Merlín, no tenía idea de…" – Comenzó Sirius frotándose los ojos con su mano. Ni siquiera podía repetirlo.

"Nadia lo sabía" – Respondió Lily pálida de saber que su enérgica amiga había siquiera pensado eso.

"Ginny te ama demasiado Sirius, y no creo que deba hacerlo si tú actúas así con ella."

"Es que… demonios" – Sirius con un movimiento de su mano tiró todo lo que había sobre la pequeña mesa. – "¿Qué debo hacer? Decirle que lo siento"

"Para empezar. Sirius, todos adoramos a Ginny, pero es tu esposa. Tuya." – Dijo James. – "busca la manera de enamorarla nuevamente, de reconquistarla."

"Ya lo has hecho una vez ¿no?"

"Estábamos ebrios, y éramos adolescentes. Además…."

"¿Además?"

"Estoy destruido" – Se dijo más a si mismo que para los demás.

"Eso se arregla con unas cuantas cartas" – Los otros tres observaron a James con duda. – "déjenlo por mi cuenta" – susurró.

Una fuerte luz interrumpió la casi terminada conversación, un hermoso Fawkes apareció allí con un sobre en el pico. Dejó caer el objeto y luego desapareció como vino. Remus tomó el sobre, y sacó el pequeño pergamino doblado en dos.

"Es de Dumbledore. Dice que quiere verlos a ustedes tres."

"¿Dice que desea?"

"No. Solo que los quiere ahora allí"

"Entonces no hagamos esperar al anciano. Vamos" – Dijo James poniéndose de pie. Poco después lo siguieron Lily y Sirius. Dejando a Remus con Hermione solos.

"¿Y que hacemos nosotros mientras tanto?"

"¿Qué deseas hacer princesa?" – Le dijo acercándose peligrosamente. – "Te amo"- Le susurró antes de besarla con pasión.

* * *

Era la hora de la cena y el lugar de Dumbledore aún estaba vació al igual que otros tres lugares en la mesa de profesores. Hermione estaba en la mesa de Gryffindor platicando con Harry y Ron sobre como iban las cosas generales de la vida. Ginny de vez en cuando acotaba algo, pero no hacía mucho más que escuchar la conversación. Se podía sentir, sin embargo, que había varios pares de ojos que los observaban. 

De pronto el comedor quedó en silencio cuando vieron entrar a Dumbledore seguido de James, Lily y Sirius. Los susurros no se hicieron esperar al reconocer a las tres otras personas con Dumbledore.

"querido alumnos." – Comenzó luego de haber sentido que los murmullos comenzaban a aumentar. – "Tengo noticias para ustedes. Primero, quiero informarles que la profesora Sinistra ha solicitado licencia todo este año, y quiero informar también que para los alumnos de cuarto en adelante se les agregará obligatoriamente las clases de duelo." – Se detuvo para ver a sus alumnos. – "Para aquellos que se preguntan quienes son estas personas, ellos son Lilian y James Potter, y Sirius Black. Estoy seguro que ya ha salido en El Profeta que Sirius Black es inocente de todos los cargos por los que fue acusado y evidentemente, Los Potter están vivos. Así que, debo agregar que la señora Lilian Potter, será su nueva profesora en Aritmacia y los señores Potter y Black, se encargaran de dar la materia de Duelo" – Se sentó en su lugar y poco después la cena apareció en las mesas.

El trío de oro observaba encantado a los tres merodeadores platicando bajo y sonriendo de la manera que solo haría un adolescente cuando habla de hacer algo que no es del todo, correcto. O mejor dicho, se los veía como lo hacían hace veinte años atrás.

"Ya todo es como debería ser" – murmuró Hermione.

"Gracias a ustedes dos" – Sonrió Harry.

* * *

Hermione salía de la oficina de Dumbledore una hora después de haber terminado las clases de la tarde, dos días después de la presentación de los nuevos maestros. Un par de pasos atrás estaba Draco Malfoy que venía refunfuñando en susurro y solo se podía escuchar el murmullo de su voz. Hermione sonrió sin que él se diera cuenta. Draco Malfoy no había cambiado nada. Se apresuró para llegar a la torre de Gryffindor y poder clavar en la cartelera de la sala común el anuncio del próximo baile. Luego tendría que ir donde la sala de Ravenclaw, pero se lo ahorraría si encontraba Luna con los demás. 

Sin darse cuenta llegó a la entrada de la sala común y se encontró con que Draco aún seguía con ella. Hermione volteó para verlo pero el chico solo sonrió de lado y marchó, para hacer lo mismo que ella, en Slytherin y Hufflepuff.

"Hermione¿Qué te trae por aquí?" – Preguntó la voz de Parvati que estaba sentada junto a Lavander, Ginny y Luna cerca de la chimenea.

"Vengo a traerles las buenas nuevas" – Acto seguido el cartel del baile estaba en el tablero de anuncios. – "Luna¿crees que podrás llevarlo a Ravenclaw" – Luna asintió sonriente.

"Lo haré ahora, de todos modos, me estaba preparando para irme." – Se puso de pie y tomo un par de revistas de moda. – "Ginny¿le avisas a Ron que lo esperé? Pero que es un lento quisquilloso."

"Con gusto amiga" – Sonrió Ginny.

Hermione ocupó el asiento de Luna, dejándose literalmente caer sobre el sillón. Observó como sus dos compañeras de los últimos seis años se ponían de pie para leer el cartel. Hermione cerró los ojos esperando lo inevitable.

"¡no puedo creerlo!" – Dejó salir Lavander con gran entusiasmo.

"Es una idea fantástica. ¿A quien se le ocurrió?" – Hermione sonrió apenas.

"nunca podrán creerlo" – Fue toda respuesta. – "Asegúrense de conseguir pareja antes de planear nada, porque sin pareja no hay fiesta." – Luego se puso de pie y caminó hacia el retrato de su propia sala común. – "Nos vemos chicas"

"No puedo esperar para esta fiesta." – Canturreó Parvati.

"Es una idea muy buena, vestidos de grandes parejas famosas." – Releyó por décima vez Lavander.

"¿Creen que sea la hora ya de cenar? Estoy muriendo de hambre" – Comentó Ginny interrumpiendo la conversación que había surgido de las otras dos chicas hacía ya una media hora.

"Entonces vamos, faltan unos quince o veinte minutos de todos modos."

Las tres muchachas bajaron al comedor encontrándose con uno de los recién reconocidos Merodeadores. Había varios alumnos que se hacían a un lado para dejarlo pasar, miedo en sus rostros. No importaba lo que Dumbledore o cualquier otro profesor dijera, Sirius Black seguía pareciendo aquel sujeto descarrilado de hace tres años, que solía espantar a todo aquel que observara el retrato.

Parvati se quedó dura cuando vio que Sirius se acercaba a ellas, sin embargo, el hombre solo atinó a sonreír y continuar su camino.

"¿Qué fue todo eso?"

"Es el padrino de Harry, no es raro que Lavander lo conozca" – Parvati entró al comedor pero las otras dos se detuvieron antes.

"Ginny¿no te parece que está distinto?"

"¿A que te refieres? Acaba de ser exonerado de todos los cargos, yo estaría igual que él."

"No, ayer estaba feliz, hoy lo veo…. No sé. Como si estuviera ocultando algo, bueno, pero algo oculta." – Acto seguido, Lavander ingresó al comedor dejando a Ginny sola en el pasillo. Ginny estaba a punto de entrar cuando alguien le tomó la mano y la arrastró contra la pared.

"¿Qué?" – Al levantar la mirada se encontró en principio con un túnica con el emblema de la serpiente, poco después supo quien la había tomado así del brazo. – "¿Sucede algo Zabini?"

"Sí, quería saber si querías venir conmigo al baile de navidad"

"Ya lo has preguntado" – Sonrió cansina.

"Pero no me has respondido"

"Aguarda unos días más…"

"¿Estas esperando que otro te invite?" – Preguntó serio.

"No, estoy esperando a que se calmen algunas cosas… si eres paciente puede que tengas lo que quieras." – Sin más, fue la oportunidad de ella, de dejar a alguien colgado en el pasillo.

* * *

Hermione venía caminando lista para tener una buena cena, en la última media hora que había tardado en caminar desde su sala a la biblioteca y de allí al comedor, había tenido tres pedidos para asistir al baile. El primero fue de un Hufflepuff de sexto, que se habían chocado en el pasillo al doblar la esquina. El segundo, había sido en la puerta de la biblioteca, el simpático Terry Boot, que se aproximó a ella confiado de que no la rechazaría. El último de ese momento había sido Michael Corner, el antiguo novio de Ginny, que se sentó junto a Hermione en la mesa de la biblioteca y tardó diez minutos en pedirle que lo acompañara al baile a y a ella solo diez segundos en decirle que no. 

Suspiró cansada. Lo bueno era que estaba por comer una deliciosa cena y luego se iría a dormir… ¿Dónde? no dependía de ella.

Sonriendo apenas ante el pensamiento, se sentó en su lugar de siempre y esperó a que los demás llegaran. Sacó del pequeño bolso, que cargaba con ella últimamente para recoger los libros que deseaba de la biblioteca, un pequeño cuaderno que comenzó a hojear. No se dio cuenta cuando alguien se sentó a su lado, ni tampoco le hubiera importado.

"hola Hermione" – escuchó ella y levantó apenas la mirada para comprobar que su oído no le fallaba y que efectivamente había logrado identificar la voz con el dueño.

"¿Cómo estás Dean?" – Dijo volviendo a su lectura. Un par de ojos observaban la escena, muy atentos.

"Bien Hermione. Oye, me preguntaba si… ¿Ya tienes pareja para el baile?" – Hermione intentó no revolear los ojos, o al menos hacerlo sin que Dean se diera cuenta. No esperaba que él la invitara… aunque aún no lo había hecho.

"¿Por qué preguntas?" – Se sentía observada y no era por Dean.

"Es que, si no tienes, verás…"

"Dean, nos conocemos… puedes decirme lo que deseas" – Dijo ella con una paciencia que no creyó tener a esta altura del día.

"Tienes razón, que tonto" – Se rió nervioso y se rascó la nuca. Sí, tal y como Ron hacía cuando quería pedirle algo que sentía Hermione no le concedería. Aunque en el caso de Ron, siempre era la tarea. – "entonces, te lo preguntaba porque quería saber si querías venir conmigo… ¿eso si no tienes con quien ir?"

"Lo siento mucho Dean." – Dijo sinceramente. Observando como Dean cambiaba de tener una gran sonrisa a un rostro triste, agregó – "Ya tengo con quien ir… pero créeme que si no fuera con él, tu serías el primero a quien le hubiera dicho que sí" – Al parecer eso lo dejó mucho más tranquilo.

"¿Incluso si te lo hubieran pedido Harry o Ron?" – preguntó entusiasta.

"Incluso. Ron no sabe pedir ese tipo de cosas y Harry, está en otra sintonía… además" – Se guiño el ojo. – "me vendría bien un cambio de compañía ¿no crees?" – Dean sonrió nuevamente.

"Muy bien, entonces… ¿crees que puedas reservarme un baile?"

"Con todo gusto" – Sin más el Gryffindor marchó hacia el centro de la mesa para sentarse con Seamus y Neville que estaban esperando por su amigo.

"Pobre muchacho… le hiciste ilusionar" – Acotó una voz.

"Ya es suficiente Malfoy" – Pero Hermione no se movió de su lugar, ni siquiera intentó utilizar un tono severo. Estaba cansada de estar a la defensiva todo el tiempo.

"¿Qué tienes Granger?"

"No es nada, estoy cansada y quiero comer para poder dormir un poco" – Explicó en tono monótono.

"Entonces ya no te molestaré." – Draco, que se había sentado del otro lado de la mesa de Hermione se había acercado para susurrarle la última frase y en cuanto comenzó a alejarse le rozó la mano con la suya propia. Esto hizo que Hermione quedara dura en su lugar, observando aún su mano.

. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

Bueno mi gente, aquí el capi 22…. He tardado bastante y pido mil disculpas… la intención no era tardar tanto pero se me mezcló todo con las fiestas, las vacaciones, y el hecho que se me había roto la computadora dos veces en menos de un mes jajaja..

El capitulo está escrito en dos días, espero realmente les guste. Perdón a aquellos que les encanta leer sobre los romances, en especial el de Remus y Hermione. Pero este capi no tiene mucho de eso…. Espero poder escribir próximamente sin ningún inconveniente…

Les super agradezco la paciencia y el haberme dejado tantos reviews en el capi anterior, me alegro mucho que les guste el fic, gracias otra vez a **Zopenk, Hermian vampiress, Joy Evans, Airam Lilian Lupin, HoneyBeeM, konnyta granger, DrEaM-KaT, ophelia dakker, rasaaabe, Yuna Tao, Nachita, amsp14, AnnaMoon, Utena-Puchiko-nyu.**

Bueno ahora me despido, hasta la proxima, que espero sea pronto…..

Un beso gigante a todos y no olviden sus reviews para saber como voy ¿si?

Ivita Black

M.O.M.


	23. Chapter 23

Capítulo 23

La noticia de la ejecución de Pettigrew hizo que muchos de los actuales miembros de la sociedad mágica reconsideraran el estado en que su mundo se encontraba. Un mago el cual se consideró durante dieciséis años, muerto como héroe, resultó ser el mismo que se encargó de traicionar a la luz por un poco de poder o por miedo. Algo que no se sabía y que tampoco se iba a saber nunca.

Para la hora del desayuno, las lechuzas entraron revoloteando con los ejemplares de El profeta para todo alumno que quisiera estar al tanto de lo que sucedía fuera de las instalaciones. Es decir, a todos los alumnos. Hermione leyó el periódico y sonrió al artículo con la imagen de un temerario Peter. Aunque no lo admitiera, y jurara y perjurara que odiaba a ese sujeto con el alma. Podía verse en su mirada un tinte de tristeza. Pensando que quizá, y tal vez con una simple cuota de cariño diferente al que había recibido de sus amigos, Peter podría haber sido diferente, o pensándolo con toda claridad, no. Peter hubiera actuado de la misma forma aunque hubiera sido el chico más popular de todo Hogwarts.

"Me pregunto que le habrá visto el sombrero Seleccionador para colocarlo en Gryffindor y no en Slytherin" – Acotó Ron observando desde el hombro de Hermione. El colorado había llegado recién de la torre de Gryffindor y lo primero que había visto fue la imagen de Peter.

"quizá, intentó darle un poco de valentía para que no hiciera lo que hizo." –Razonó Ginny observando también la imagen pero del otro lado de la mesa, justo dando la espalda a la mesa de Slytherin.

"Por favor cambiemos de tema" – Pidió Harry doblando el periódico y dejando que mostrara una nota a Víctor Krum. Al ver el nombre de dicha persona Harry recordó lo que deseaba preguntarle a Hermione desde hacía un par de días. – "Mione" – Llamó tanteando el terreno.

"Dime Harry" – Respondió ella mordiendo una parte de su tostada con mermelada de durazno.

"Es que, me preguntaba…"

"Harry"

"Bien, hablé con Seamus, que le dijo Dean que tu le dijiste que ya tenías pareja para el baile" – Hermione tuvo que detener todo lo que estaba haciendo, que no era más que morder su tostada, para intentar seguir la explicación de Harry.

"Sí, ya tengo y no quiero hablar de eso" – Respondió cuando comprendió el fin de la charla. – "Así que volvamos a cambiar el tópico."

"Bien, hoy empezamos con las clases de duelo, con Sirius y tu padre, Harry"

"Creo que será mejor dejar que el desayuno transcurra en silencio. No hay buenos temas de conversación, se puede apreciar" – Sin más Ginny se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta.

"Dudo que esté muy feliz de tener Duelo" – Argumentó Ron. Hermione observó la mesa y solo atinó a sonreírle a Remus.

* * *

"Por favor, entren rápido" – La profesora McGonagall esperaba desde el lugar de su pupitre para que los alumnos de séptimo de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw terminaran de ingresar para dar la clase. – "bien" – Comenzó a pasar la mirada por los estudiantes para corroborar que no faltara ninguno. – "Hoy comenzaremos a ver las transformaciones humanas" – todos los alumnos murmuraron ansiosos. Hermione levantó la mano. 

"¿Se refiere a la transformación de animago?"

"Será el fin del estudio, pero comenzaremos con los antiguos magos que se hacían llamar chacales… ¿Alguien sabe cual era la famosa transformación de estos chacales?"

La clase continuó en un aburrido estudio y poca práctica, Ginny estaba por completo en su mundo, no deseaba estar allí y eso era bastante obvio, incluso para la profesora, pero al no estar molestando a nadie, MacGonagall optó por dejarla estar. Después de todo, Ginny era muy buena en transformaciones y más aún si de animagos se trataba.

En cuanto la clase concluyó, gracias a Merlín, para muchos, los alumnos comenzaron a salir bastante rápido para alcanzar la siguiente hora, para varios de los que se encontraban en Transformaciones en ese momento, la siguiente clase era Aritmacia y para el resto, adivinación. De ese modo, Ginny se dirigió a Adivinación con Harry y Ron, mientras que Hermione iba a la clase de Lily.

"buenos días a todos. Supongo que ya saben quien soy, pero debo presentarme de igual forma. Mi nombre es Lilian Potter, profesora Potter, seré la suplente de la prof. Sinistra durante este año, espero no tengamos ningún problema en esta clase." –Se detuvo y notó que muchos la observaban de manera extraña. Era la primera vez que Lily daba una clase, por lo general ella estaba del otro lado, pero esta vez, le tocó ser la adulta. Reconoció a Hermione entre el grupo y se sintió un poco más relajada y menos ajena a todo esto. – "¿Alguno tiene alguna pregunta antes de empezar?" – Una mano se elevó con algo de timidez. – "Sí¿tu nombre es?"

"Lisa Turpin" – Dijo la chica de Hufflepuff.

"Dime Lisa" – Sonrió Lily.

"Es que… ¿Es usted pariente de Harry Potter?" – Lily sonrió algo desconcertada. ¿Acaso no había dicho Dumbledore que así era? En fin, optó por responder.

"Sí lo soy, soy su madre….. Pero no creo qué tenga que ver esto con los temas de la clase."

"Pero parece muy joven" – volvió a decir la misma chica. Lily desvió su mirada hacia Hermione que se encontraba con el rostro escondido entre sus brazos sobre el pupitre y se notaba que estaba temblando. Lily la maldijo por dentro. Esa chica iba a ver que no se debía reír de un profesor.

"Bien, explicaré esto, y luego comenzaremos con las clases. Durante el tiempo que se supuso estuve muerta, en realidad estaba en estado de coma, y me administraron una poción que me impidió envejecer al ritmo normal. Es por eso que parezco de veintidós en lugar de tener los treinta y ocho que se supone que tengo" – Todos quedaron conformes con la explicación y Lily decidió vengarse. – "Bien entonces¿Señorita Granger? Por favor dígame que fue lo que último que estuvieron viendo"

"¿Qué?" – Hermione levantó el rostro de pronto y observó en los ojos verdes de Lily un destello diferente… - ¿_Venganza?_ Le habló en la mente a su profesora. Lily solo se limitó a sonreír más.

* * *

Ginny, estaba sentada junto a su hermano y Harry en la clase de adivinación. Escuchaba como música de fondo la voz de la profesora y solo se dedicaba a dibujar en su pergamino alguna caricatura. Por lo general eran sobre Snape en pequeño y haciendo morisquetas, o a veces eran las formas animadas de los tres merodeadores en sus aspectos de animales. 

Estaba muy concentrada haciendo sus dibujos que se sobresaltó cuando vio que un par de letras aparecían sobre el mismo pergamino.

**¿Has decidido con quien ir al baile? B.Z.**

Ginny respondió casi de inmediato sin levantar la mirada.

**Si, lo he hecho. G.W.**

Las letras comenzaron a aparecer nuevamente, respondiendo a Ginny.

**¿Quién es el afortunado? B.Z.**

**Un tonto Slytherin. G.W.**

**¿Lo conozco? B.Z.**

**Seguramente lo has visto por ahí, por lo general cuando te miras al espejo, _tonto_. G.W.**

**Hay que elegir el estilo de los disfraces ¿tienes alguna idea? B.Z.**

**¿Qué te parece… Hera y Zeus? G.W.**

**¿Quiénes? B.Z.**

**La pareja de dioses mitológicos… es Muggle. Si quieres luego te digo como es el traje ¿Te parece? G.W.**

**Bien, me agrada. Nos juntamos luego de esta clase. Te espero a la salida. – B.Z.**

Ginny sonrió y distraídamente se giró para sonreírle a Blasie que en ese momento había estado observándola detenidamente.

La puerta del salón se abrió a mitad de la clase dejando paso a un serio Sirius Black, que se aproximó hacia el escritorio de la profesora Trelawney y le susurró algo en el oído.

"Señorita Weasley. Por favor vaya con el profesor Black" – Sirius no dijo ni hizo más que caminar hacia la puerta para esperarla allí.

"Estoy segura que tomará un tiempo." – Murmuró para que la escucharan Ron y Harry. – "Mejor me llevo las cosas" – Luego de guardar todo en su morral y acercarse a la puerta, la clase continuó como siempre.

Ginny observó a Sirius esperando a que le dijera algo, pero solo comenzó a caminar y Ginny no tuvo otra opción que seguirlo. Cuando estuvieron lo bastante solos como para que nadie los escuchara Sirius se detuvo.

"¿Puedes decirme donde vamos Sirius?" – preguntó ella, con un tono de molestia y a la vez intentando ocultar su deseo de estar con él. Sirius, sin embargo lo notó al instante.

"Solo ven conmigo, podremos hablar mejor en mi despacho." – No faltó mucho para que ambos estuvieran en la oficina de Sirius. En cuanto ella pasó Sirius cerró la puerta con seguro, y ella lo observó desconcertada.

"¿Por qué cierras con cerrojo?"

"Para que nadie nos interrumpa mientras hablamos" – Respondió el simplemente, y se sentó en su asiento detrás de su escritorio. – "¿quieres tomar algo?"

"No en realidad. Sirius¿Qué deseas discutir conmigo?" – Directo al grano. Sirius suspiró reconociendo que a ella siempre le gustaba ir al grano. La observó sentarse sobre el único sillón que había en el lugar.

"Ginny. Necesito que aclaremos algo." – Sirius comenzó intentando por todos los medios no ponerse nervioso o perder los estribos. – "El día en el hospital, te mentí… sí recordaba todo" – Ginny lo miró unos instantes pero luego volvió a observar la mesa de vidrio frente al sillón. – "Pero quiero que comprendas la situación en la que estábamos. Yo estaba condenado de por vida a Azkaban, estaba arruinado, era un fugitivo, un supuesto asesino…" – con cada palabra Ginny hacia esfuerzo por no llorar. Sirius se detuvo para mantener su voz estable. – "Lo más difícil fue dejarte ir Ginny, lo que más me dolió en el alma."

"Si fue así, no lo demostraste" – Argumentó ella en un susurro.

"No quería que sufrieras más de lo que habías hecho. Nunca me enseñaron a querer, ni a respetar a nadie Ginny. Siempre me dijeron que debía ser mejor que los demás, demostrar mi superioridad ante la plebe. No es grato ¿Sabes? Pero lo superé. Aprendí a no ser como el mundo esperaba, solo a ser lo que yo esperaba de mí, gracias a James y a Remus, incluso gracias a Lily." – volvió a hacer un paro en su monólogo para ver como iba hasta ahora. Ginny no parecía querer reaccionar así que continuó. Se puso de pie y con cuidado se acercó a ella, sentándose en las sillas más próximas al sillón. – "Pero cuando tu apareciste en mi vida Ginny, hiciste que realmente me conociera. Te observaba y sabía que era lo que esperaba de mí, que era lo que deseaba para mi futuro. Tú, tú eres lo que yo siempre he deseado para mi futuro. Y cuando desperté en el hospital y te vi, creí que todos esos sueños se me habían ido por la borda. Creí que sería mejor para ti, que… que…"

"¿Qué Sirius?" – Preguntó ella. Sirius no pudo reconocer el sentimiento en su tono de voz.

"Que podrías ser feliz con un chico de tu edad, y no con un fugitivo, viejo y que además pasó por tanto en Azkaban que ni siquiera podía ser feliz por sí mismo…" – Ginny levantó la mirada, observándolo por primera vez como lo hacía cuando aún estaban juntos.

"Sirius" – Dijo ella.

"Ginny, realmente lamento que te haya hecho sentir tan mal cuando sucedió lo de Bella." – Ginny entonces apretó sus ojos impidiendo a si misma recordar, no queriendo que su dolor volviera a aparecer. – "sé que no tengo excusa alguna. Que he sido lo peor, y que no he podido ser tu apoyo como te merecías…"

"esa pequeña era lo que más querías Sirius, y no fui capaz de hacerte feliz." – murmuró despacio. Sirius notó que sus manos se apretaban contra la falda del uniforme.

"Pero que dices Ginny. Yo era feliz contigo. Bella era el fruto de nuestro amor y yo fui una basura al no entenderlo entonces. Pero estaba devastado, tanto como tú. Pero me sentía peor porque no podía reconfortarte. Porque no sabía hacerlo. Estaba perdido. Tú eras mi luz en el camino y cuando sucedió todo, mi luz se apagó y ya no pude ver nada. No te hecho la culpa pequeña…" – Se acercó sentándose ahora sobre la mesa de vidrio. – "Solo me culpo a mi. Porque no aprendí a amarte como te mereces."

"Nadie nace sabiendo, Sirius, y uno aprende de los errores que cometemos." – la voz de Ginny era ahogada por las lágrimas que impedía a todo esfuerzo que salieran de ella.

"Mi amor…" – Sirius tomó una de las manos de Ginny que apretaban con tal fuerza que sus nudillos se encontraban en blanco. En cuanto la mano protectora de Sirius envolvió la pequeña de Ginny, esta se suavizó pero aún así no levantó la mirada. – "necesito que me perdones" – Ginny levantó entonces el rostro ayudada por la otra mano de Sirius que se encontraba sobre la barbilla de ella. – "Porque te amo y porque soy un tonto enamorado sin remedio."

Ginny se limpió la lágrima que caía por su mejilla con su mano libre y luego miró al amor de su vida frente a ella. Sirius se acercó despacio y la besó, primero con cuidado, esperando quizá, que ella lo rechazara. Pero cuando sintió que Ginny respondía comenzó a besarla con la pasión y el deseo que había deseado demostrarle desde hacía tiempo ya.

Ella abrazaba a Sirius por el cuello mientras él la atraía con sus brazos por la cintura. Necesitaba tenerla así, besarla y amarla como la primera vez. Despacio se fue poniendo de pie y mientras que se acercaba a Ginny y la recostaba sobre el sillón, cuan largos eran. Aún sin despegar sus labios sedientos uno del otro, Sirius se aventuró a acariciar una de las piernas de Ginny, recibiendo un gemido de parte de ella. Alentado por aquel sonido afrodisíaco Sirius emprendió su campaña para hacer a Ginny suya una vez más y para siempre. Deseaba hacerle saber que ella era suya, y que nada ni nadie iba a separarlos nuevamente.

Los labios de Sirius comenzaron a bajar por el cuello de Ginny mientras ella intentaba por todos los medio no dejar escapar el placer que estaba sintiendo. Despacio, dolorosamente lento, Sirius comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de Ginny mientras ella introducía sus delicadas manos dentro de la camisa de él, para acariciar la piel fuerte de Sirius. Dios, lo necesitaba como el aire, pero no iba a decírselo.

El tiempo parecía estar en contra de ellos, y tan rápido como comenzaron a besarse, se vieron teniendo el mayor placer que sus cuerpos y almas podías desear. Sirius entraba en ella como si fuera la primera vez y a la vez como si se tratase de la última. Ginny se sujetaba de la espalda de Sirius con sus uñas, porque se sentía morir a cada salida de él, volver a vivir cuando entraba nuevamente. Ahogaban los gemidos con cada beso, ella saboreaba el sudor de Sirius en su cuello que resbalaba y terminaba en sus hombros. Lo abrazaba con sus piernas para aumentar y hacer más intenso el placer de cada embestida.

"Dios Sirius" – Logró decir ante la última embestida, la mas dura y fuerte, la más pura y necesitada.

"Ginny, te amo" – Dijo Sirius besando apasionadamente a su esposa, la mujer que mas amaba. Pero Ginny no le respondió, y Sirius lo notó.

Aun estaban desnudos, sudados y uno sobre el otro. No querían moverse. Deseaban estar así, pero ella fue quien dio el primer paso.

"Sirius, debo irme." – Comentó en voz baja.

"¿A dónde irás? Quédate aquí conmigo"

"No puedo, es hora de almorzar y luego debo volver a clases. Hoy comienzan las de duelo" – Respondió, ahora sentada en el sillón recogiendo su ropa. Se estaba terminando de abotonar la camisa mientras recogía con sus pies la pollera.

"Slytherin y Gryffindor" – Respondió él. También se estaba vistiendo pero lo que más quería era volver a hacer el amor con ella, volver a hacerlo una y otra vez, hasta que ninguno pueda más, hasta que el alma deje sus cuerpos.

Ginny se acercó a la puerta tomando su morral que había sido testigo del acto de ambos en un rincón, olvidado.

"vida" – Ginny volteó al escuchar que Sirius la llamaba. – "Ven esta noche ¿De acuerdo?" – Ginny negó con la cabeza. Estaba seria y Sirius pensó lo peor.

"Sirius, por más que esto pasó, no quiere decir que nosotros…"

"Espera… ¿Me estas diciendo que me usaste?" – Ginny cerró los ojos por un prolongado segundo y volvió a negar.

"No, quiere decir que _puede ser_ que te perdone, pero que tienes que hacer más que decirme que me amas. Me lastimaste y ahora creo que me toca a mí hacerte sufrir un poco."

"entonces, quiere decir que tengo que pelear por mi esposa con un adolescente con sus hormonas a flor de piel" - Refunfuñó.

"No te he engañado Sirius. Nada ha pasado con Zabini, nada que yo no he querido que pasada. Pero creo que un poco de pelea te hará bien para saber cuidar lo tuyo." – Ginny se volteó y abrió la puerta dejando a Sirius desconcertado y algo enfadado. – "Nos vemos en clase, Siri-boy" - Ante este último comentario Sirius sonrió de costado. Eso quería decir que estaba a mitad de camino. Solo tenía que ser más creativo que ese Zabini y todo estaría bien.

"tienes que comerte los celos y actuar como si nunca hubiera sido tuya, piensa en como obtendrás a Ginny, como alguien más" – Sin más, fue hasta el baño y se lavó muy bien el rostro. Esto iba a ser largo, muy largo.

* * *

Sin que lo llamaran el tiempo transcurrió a gran velocidad, y Halloween ya estaba en puerta, no habría fiesta dado que habría una en Navidad, pero eso no detuvo a los estudiantes más grandes de hacer su propia fiesta. Los miembros del ED, se pusieron de acuerdo para organizar una fiesta donde de seguro irían todas las casas, claro que había una restricción. La contraseña la conocían solamente los que estaban invitados y los que se enteraban de ella sin recibir la invitación no podría entrar. Del lugar se encargaron los Ravenclaw, mientras que de la música los Hufflepuff y de las decoraciones los Gryffindor. Los que recibieron las invitaciones fueron los de sexto y séptimo de las cuatro casas, aún en contra de más del noventa por ciento de los miembros del ED. Draco Malfoy se enteró de dicha fiesta cuando dos Ravenclaw hablaban con unos chicos de Hufflepuff, y dijo que si no invitaban a los Slytherin la fiesta llegaría a oídos de Dumbledore. Claro que la fiesta ya había llegado a sus oídos y procuró que los mismos chicos supieran que el estaba al tanto. Creía que los chicos necesitaban relajarse y si las cuatro casas estaban en cooperación ¿Qué mejor forma de hacer las paces y unir las casas? Así que a pesar de muchos en disconformidad los Slytherin se encargaron de las bebidas. 

Al llegar la fecha, todos los alumnos mayores estaban más que entusiasmados con la llegada de la noche. Los más pequeños no entendías las actitudes de muchos y aún peor, no comprendían y daba miedo verlo desde afuera, pero los Slytherin se comportaban pacíficamente con los demás.

"¿Qué crees que esté pasando entre estos chicos?" – Le preguntó Sirius a James, quien levantó los hombros en desconcierto. Lily chasqueó la lengua junto a su esposo y Remus sonrió.

"¿Hay algo que ustedes saben y nosotros no?"

"Se ha mantenido en secreto, pero creí que ustedes siendo los grandes Merodeadores lo sabrían antes que yo" – Respondió Lily. Viendo que ninguno de los dos entendía lo que ella decía Remus completó.

"Las cuatro casas se han puesto de acuerdo para organizar una fiesta de Halloween solo para los dos grados mas grandes. Se supone que es secreto, pero Dumbledore se enteró y cada vez que recibía un comentario de algún profesor, les impedía que comentaran algo o que siquiera prohibiera la fiesta."

"¿Y porque nosotros no lo sabíamos?"

"el hecho que Dumbledore no lo ha comentado es porque se entusiasmó al ver que las cuatro casas colaboraban para un fin en común, aunque fuera una fiesta"

"¿Y donde será la fiesta?" – Preguntó con toda la inocencia que pudo Sirius. Pero ninguno logró caer en su trampa.

"Ni creas que irás a esa fiesta Black." – Exclamó Lily. – "Además, Harry, Hermione y Ginny estarán allí, deberías tener un poco de confianza en ellos."

"Les tengo confianza, lo que no tengo es confianza en los demás. Sobre todo en el Slytherin que se cree que puede estar jugando con _mi esposa_."

"Y hablando de eso…" – Agregó James con una sonrisa pícara. – "me dijiste que estas por buen camino, pero no me dijiste cuanto, ni como lo lograste"

"Este, los secretos de dormitorio se quedan en el dormitorio." – Acto seguido los tres amigos se echaron hacia atrás con carcajadas haciendo que muchos alumnos se voltearan a ver que sucedía.

No era secreto sin embargo, que dos de los tres merodeadores eran bastante codiciados. No les importaba que estuviera la esposa de uno de ellos dando clase allí. Si podían pasar y rozarlos lo hacían sin ningún problema. Más de una vez le habían tocado la parte trasera a James o incluso inventaban excusas tan falsas como una moneda de diez galeons, para poder seducirlo, y varias veces Remus tuvo que bajarles puntos cuando veía que se le sentaban en el escritorio y trataban de llamar su atención.

Claro que todo esto no le llegaba a los oídos de Hermione, o si lo hacía, eran las versiones más censuradas. Pero que Lily tuvo que sancionar a las alumnas con severos castigos no era mito. Y ya se estaba cansando.

Con respecto a Sirius, no muchos lo veían con simpatía, pero habían comenzado a obviar el hecho que había estado en Azkaban. Sirius se esforzaba por mejorar su imagen, corría, hacía ejercicio y fortalecía su cuerpo. Comenzó a usar pociones para que las canas que habían comenzado a salir, que según él eran muchas pero que se podían contar con una mano, desaparecieran rápidamente. Así que en poco tiempo también lograba llamar un poco la atención del público femenino, aunque claro, no era lo mismo que cuando él era alumno.

"me hubiera gustado que nos invitaran ¿no?" – Comentó Sirius, poco después del ataque de risa.

"Sí, pero bueno. Nosotros tenemos planeado otra fiesta de Halloween." – Dijo Lily sonriendo. – Sirius y Remus se miraron y luego a Lily.

"¿Nosotros?"

"sí, con James hemos decidido asistir a la fiesta de Halloween que realizarán en el pub del pueblo… aunque no creo que dejen entrar viejos." – Burló Lily

"Muy graciosa pelirroja, pero para que lo sepas, estoy bien martirizado con eso de la imagen."

"No se de que te quejas, siempre te jactaste que eras el mayor, bueno, ahora se nota" – Bromeó Remus.

"Muy graciosos. Pareciera que se han complotado en mi contra. ¿James?"

"No, yo no he dicho nada." – Pero intentaba contener la risa de los comentarios.

"bueno, hoy es sábado¿que tenemos planeado para hoy?"

"No sé ustedes, pero yo iré a ver jugar al Quidditch a mi hijo." – dijo orgulloso James.

"¿Ya empieza?"

"Dentro de media hora… y creo que Harry está un poco nervioso." – Comentó Lily con sus ojos brillando de anticipación.

"Ya lo creo, sus padres lo verán jugar por primera vez… yo estaría igual"

* * *

Un tiempo después, lo jugadores ya estaban saliendo para ira la cancha. Y con ellos los espectadores que se dirigían a las tribunas para alentar por sus equipos. Gryffindor y Slytherin, y casi las tres cuartas partes del cuerpo estudiantil estaban apoyando a Gryffindor. Los Merodeadores y Lily decidieron que sería mejor no ocupar el lugar de los profesores y sentarse con los alumnos de séptimo de Gryffindor, o sea con Hermione. Remus junto a ella y del otro lado Lily, James y Sirius a los extremos. 

"¿Dónde está Ginny?" – preguntó Sirius.

"Está allá abajo" – Dijo Remus señalando a los jugadores que comenzaban a entrar. Harry a la cabeza, y Draco igual del otro lado del campo. – "¿Malfoy es el capitán?"

"Así parece. Harry va a tener serios problemas" – Dijo Hermione.

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque Draco Malfoy es el buscador de Slytherin, Lily" – Volvió a explicar Hermione.

"Espero que lo haga polvo"

"Nunca ha podido contra Harry. Ten por seguro que tampoco ahora."

El partido comenzó enseguida. Luego de que los capitanes estrecharan sus manos cada uno voló bien alto en busca de la Snitch. Mientras, más abajo, los equipos se mataban por recuperar la Quaffle y esquivar las Bludgers. Dean Tomas, encargado de relatar el partido estaba más que emocionado.

"…Un giro espectacular de nuestra cazadora estrella. Ginny Weasley, esquiva dos Bludgers y lanza la Quaffle. El guardián de Slytherin, Zabini, intenta tomarla… ¡Si señoras y señores, es otro tanto para Gryffindor de la mano de nuestra leona! la puntuación va cuarenta a veinte." – Los espectadores comenzaron a aplaudir, mientras que Ginny festejaba con sus compañeros. – "Nott con la Quaffle, esquiva una Bludger de Creevey, pero uh, la segunda le da de lleno en el rostro, la Quaffle aun está en posesión de los Slytherin, Greengrass intenta anotar pero nuestro guardián la cubre. ¡Ja! Ya no cantan sus tontos versitos a nuestro guardián¿verdad?"

"Tomas, concéntrate en relatar" – Se escucha a la profesora McGonagall.

"lo siento. Un tanto más para Gryffindor de la mano de Sarah Teloni. Un momento. Los buscadores se mueven a gran velocidad hacia abajo. ¿Será que habrán visto la Snitch¡Si señores allá van Harry y Malfoy en busca de la brillante y escurridiza esfera dorada!" – Se podía notar como los dos caían prácticamente en picada hacia el terreno. A catorce metros de altura, doce… diez… Seguían cayendo sin despegar su mirada de la Snitch. – "Me estoy poniendo nervioso. Ninguno ha tomado aún la Snitch y siguen cayendo. ¿Quién será el primero? Todos sabemos que no es la primera vez que ambos compiten por la Snitch, pero la verdad es que Harry siempre le ha ganado."

La Snitch se detiene de pronto y comienza a subir los dos se desconciertan un poco pero Harry es el primero en despertar y continuar siguiéndola, detrás de él, a medio metro de distancia se encuentra Malfoy. Harry se acerca más a la escoba para que pueda volar más rápido, y de esa forma poder acercarse más a la esfera. La Snitch, pasó rozando una de las tribunas, aquella que casualmente se encontraban los merodeadores y Hermione. Comenzó a revolotear sobre las cabezas de los espectadores y Harry vio su oportunidad, sacó su varita y se mantuvo preparado. En cuanto la Snitch dio el primero movimiento a salir de sobre la tribuna y hacia la cancha se arrojó a ella, viendo como Malfoy se pasaba justo sobre él, sin embargo la escoba de Harry quedó en su lugar. La altura era bastante grande, unos veinticinco metros de caída. Sujetó su varita y apuntó a su escoba murmurando un '_accio escoba'_. Efectivamente la saeta de fuego llegó hasta él unos pocos metros antes de su eminente encuentro con el piso.

"¡Señoras y señores, Harry Potter ha logrado capturar la Snitch dorada, y eso nos da el resultado de doscientos a veinte!"

* * *

Los jugadores entraron a sus vestuarios y el resto ingresó al colegio. Sin embargo Hermione, seguida de los Merodeadores se dirigieron al vestuario de Gryffindor, para esperar a los jugadores. Se escuchaban alabanzas y gritos. Todos estaban contentos y festejaban a más no poder. Remus se despidió de los demás para ir a terminar de corregir unos trabajos y les pidió que felicitaran a los chicos de su parte. Lily, james y Sirius pidieron permiso para entrar al vestuario mientras que Hermione se quedó allí afuera. 

"Granger" – La voz de Malfoy se escuchó a un par de metros de distancia. Venía saliendo del vestuario con su escoba al hombro. No tenía su característico sello Malfoy en el rostro.

"Malfoy" – Dijo ella de igual forma. Pero notó como Draco no se movía de su lugar. – "¿Estas bien?" – De donde diablos había salido eso. Y al notar el gesto de desconcierto en él, Hermione estaba segura que había pensado lo mismo, pero dejó sus cosas en el suelo y se acercó a ella.

"¿Tu que crees? Acabo de perder contra Potty, _otra vez_" – Dijo sarcástico.

"Deberías estar orgulloso de que tu equipo jugó limpio."

"¿Y nos sirvió de que…?" – Preguntó aún acercándose a ella.

"Ganas respeto hacia los demás. ¿No es lo que siempre estás buscando Malfoy, que te respeten?"

"Hay formas y formas de respeto" – Estaba a medio metro de ella, pero Hermione no se movía y eso le hizo sonreír de lado. – "Fíjate que tu no me respetas."

"Hay formas y formas de respeto" – Repitió ella. – "Pero creo que este último año has estado mejorando bastante… hasta podría decir que no eres el mismo de hace un año atrás" – Dijo ella observó que Draco levantaba la ceja en forma de interrogación y ella respondió a la pregunta sin pronunciar. – "Es un cumplido, de verdad estás más…"

"¿Agradable?"

"No era esa la palabra que buscaba pero… sí, podría ser, agradable" – Inclinó su rostro de costado para verle de un ángulo diferente y al parecer eso hizo que Draco Malfoy sonriera diferente. – "¿Es esa una sonrisa genuina de Draco Malfoy?"

"Podría ser" – Respondió. – "Nos vemos en la fiesta, _Hermione_"

"Claro, _Draco_"

No se dio cuenta que habían comenzado a salir del vestuario y en cuanto vio que Harry salía primero lo abrazó con fuerza. Harry hizo lo mismo elevándola en el aire y girando un poco.

"¡Estuviste fantástico Harry!" – Le dijo cuando se soltaron. Besó ambas mejillas de su mejor amigo y observó a su alrededor en busca de… - "¡Ron!" – Se lanzó ahora sobre él haciendo que se ruborizara. – "dos tantos solamente Ron, excelente"

"Gracias Mione" – Por más que estaban sonriendo, ninguno de los tres presentes había visto nunca a Hermione de esa forma. Sirius, aún habiendo conocido a esos chicos desde antes, y sabiendo que ellos tres eran lo más unido que había, nunca había llegado a presenciar una escena parecida. Era más comúnmente ver a Ron y Hermione peleando por tonterías.

"Realmente Ron, has mejorado muchísimo" – Lo soltó y abrazó a Ginny.

Caminaban todos juntos hacia la torre de Gryffindor para celebrar la victoria pero no podían hacerlo por mucho tiempo. Esa noche sería la fiesta de Halloween, ya tendrían tiempo de festejar allí.

Se despidieron de los tres adultos y el equipo de Gryffindor, junto a Hermione, ingresaron a la sala común. Muchos de los más grandes iban y venían agitados y entusiasmados, mientras que los más pequeños los observaban desconcertados. Hermione entonces se despidió de los chicos y junto a Ginny se dirigió a su propia sala común, en donde debían cambiarse luego para asistir a la fiesta.

Hermione entró a su cuarto para sacar su vestido, habían acordado entre todos los estudiantes que asistirían a la fiesta que deberían ir vestidos de negro. Así que Hermione se decidió por usar un vestido en pico, de un lado, el vestido alcanzaba a rozar el piso, mientras que en el otro mostraba hasta la mitad del muslo. La parte de arriba era un corsé ajustado en todo el torso y en los brazos llevaba guantes hasta los codos, pero que no cubrían sus dedos, sino que se amarraban mediante una especie de anillo alrededor de su dedo medio.

Se pintó los ojos con sombras oscuras y los delineó con negro, haciendo que se vieran más grandes y gatunos de lo que ya eran. Gracias a su color de piel tostado no tuvo necesidad de ponerse rubor ni nada por el estilo. Solo se pintó los labios de negro y esperó a que Ginny saliera del baño para decidir que hacerse en el cabello.

Ginny, a su vez, decidió ponerse una pollera bastante corta, con pliegues, y una camisa de mangas tres cuartos y ajustada al cuerpo. Con sus dos primeros botones desabotonados y una gargantilla que cubría casi la totalidad de su cuello con piedras negras diminutas que formaban un perfecto triángulo. También decidió pintarse sus ojos de color negro y optó por añadirse un dibujo de una tela de araña en una de sus mejillas. Como toque final llevaba unas botas con tacos de unos diez centímetros y que llegaban hasta la mitad de la pantorrilla.

"Estoy casi lista" – Dijo Hermione sentada en su cama y terminando ponerse sus sandalias. – "Pero no se que hacer con mi cabello"

"Estaba pensando en levantarlo ¿Qué te parece?" – Dijo señalando su propio cabello. – "Y ¿Qué tal si al tuyo lo alisamos y le agregamos unas extensiones para que parezca mas largo?"

"Te advierto que si lo aliso, llegará hasta pasada la cintura" – Le dijo Hermione.

"entonces no hará falta agregarle extensiones" –Sonrió la colorada.

* * *

Tiempo después, ambas salieron del lugar con sus capas para cubrirse y escabullirse por los pasillos hasta alcanzar la dirección que había escrito en un pergamino. Lo que no se calcularon fue que al salir, se encontraron con que Draco y Blasie también salían a la vez del cuarto del primero. 

"¿Las podemos acompañar?" – Dijo Blasie que observaba detenidamente a Ginny intentando averiguar que era lo que llevaba debajo de su túnica.

"La curiosidad mató al gato, Zabini" – Dijo Ginny. – "Vamos, después de todo, es el mismo lugar al cual nos dirigimos." – Acto seguido caminaron los cuatro a destino.

La fiesta se llevaba a cabo en el invernadero sin uso. Eso quería decir, que era el último y que nadie se fijaría en él. Además estaba hechizado para que se viera por fuera que estaba abandonado y claro que tampoco se escuchara la música. En cuanto alcanzaron la entrada había un pequeño hueco por donde se debía pasar la invitación. En cuanto eso sucedía, la puerta se abría y dejaba pasar la cantidad de personas que de sobres ingresaban.

Todo estaba perfectamente ambientado con el tema de la fiesta, Halloween. Telas de araña, calabazas, guirnaldas de cosas que nadie podía adivinar pero que les decía internamente que se mantuvieran alejados, incluso había murciélagos revolteando por el lugar. La música estaba perfecta, y la oscuridad era apenas interrumpida por las luces tenues de los focos en la pista de baile. Apenas uno podía verse las rodillas por el humo artificial que cubría el suelo.

"Esto esta fantástico" – Dijo Ginny en un tono más elevado de voz para que pudiera escuchar Hermione.

"Lo sé, hicimos un gran trabajo" – Respondió la morocha. – "¿No son esos Harry y Ron?" – Preguntó señalando hacia uno de los rincones donde estaba la mesa con bebidas. Ginny sonrió asintiendo y camino hacia ellos junto con Hermione, dejando a los otros dos chicos en el lugar.

"Hey, Ginny, Hermione" – Saludó Harry sonriente. Observaron a Ron que también reía colorado.

"¿Qué han tomado?" – Preguntó Hermione.

"Esto. Una bebida muggle" – Dijo Ron señalando una botella de vidrio blanco, llena un poco más que la mitad. – "Parece agua, pero no lo es" – Decía sonriendo aún más.

"Esto es tequila Ronald" – Se quejó Hermione y observó a Ginny. – "Y tu lo tienes prohibido" – Le dijo a la colorada.

"Mal pensada. Arruinadora de fiestas." – En cuanto Ginny había visto la botella sonrió ampliamente reconociendo la bebida. Pero Hermione le quitó toda expectativa de diversión.

"Piensa lo que quieras, pero no tomas de esto"

* * *

Los cuatro adultos se encontraban en aquel pub en Hogsmade, bastante aburridos por decirlo, aunque solo se notaba en los dos merodeadores solitos. Lily y James hacían lo posible para hacerlos divertirse pero era imposible. Incluso Sirius, se había rehusado a tomar alcohol muggle. 

"Gran fiesta de Halloween" – Dijo James en el oído a su esposa.

"vamos a tener que hacer otra cosa" – Respondió ella. Ambos en la pista de baile, observaban a Sirius y Remus sentados en la mesa, con los codos sobre la superficie y sus rostros sobre sus manos.

"Quizá podamos ir a la fiesta de los chicos" – Propuso inocentemente James. Lily sonrió.

"Si pudiéramos ya estaríamos allí. Pero hablé con Hermione. Ella ideó la forma para que nadie entrara sin invitación así que será un poco difícil entrar."

"¿De verdad?" – James cerró los ojos y aspiró el aroma de su esposa. – "Siempre podemos buscar la forma. ¿No?"

"No esta vez." – Respondió ella.

"Aguafiestas" – Ambos voltearon para ver a Sirius que había escuchado la conversación. – "Nosotros, los Grandes Merodeadores siempre podemos entrar donde queremos"

"El hecho de que Remus, James y yo podamos no significa que tu lo logres"

"¿Qué me quieres decir con eso, coloradita?"

"Que nosotros podemos pasar desapercibidos entre adolescentes, tú, mi amigo, no"

"Me ofendes" - Dijo simplemente. – Solo he venido a decirles que Moony y yo nos vamos."

"¿Ya?"

"No sé si se han dado cuenta, pero nos estamos aburriendo más que planta en el desierto." – Acto seguido él se acercó a Remus y ambos partieron hacia Hogwarts.

Los dos merodeadores caminaban tranquilos por los terrenos de Hogwarts en la fría y tranquila noche, no hablaban mucho, solo querían llegar a sus recámaras y dormir un buen tiempo. Sin embargo algo hizo detener a Sirius de golpe.

"Padfoot¿Qué sucede?" Llamó Remus que no veía lo que Sirius.

"Nada amigo. Vamos" – El tono de Sirius, apurado y nervioso lo hizo voltear. Allí frente a sus ojos iban dos personas, alejadas, pero podía reconocerlos a pesar de las ropas negras que llevaban ambos. Uno de ellos llevaba el cabello reconociblemente rubio y la otra persona…

"Hermione" – Murmuró Remus.

"No es ella. Vamos Moony" – Dijo Sirius tomándolo del brazo y prácticamente arrastrándolo hacia el castillo.

"Sí es ella, Sirius, es Hermione, _mí_ Hermione"

"De seguro estas equivocado. Ella no estaría con Malfoy"

"¿Cómo sabes? Son los dos premios anuales…"

"déjate de paranoias que para eso estoy yo" – Argumentó el hombre.

"No me puedo quedar tranquilo, eran ellos, y…"

"Y no le tienes confianza a Hermione"

"Al que no le tengo confianza es a ese niño." – Se quejó Remus.

Mientras platicaban encaminándose hacia el castillo, se podía ver a la pareja cerca del lago debajo de uno de los frondosos árboles que lo rodeaban, y donde la luz de la media luna iluminaba perfectamente.

* * *

"¿Quieres hacer las pases?" – Hermione se encontraba sentada en una de las raíces de uno de los árboles que rodeaban al lago, allí parado cerca de ella, con una mano haciendo de soporte en el tronco estaba Draco, quien había dicho recién que quería terminar la estúpida rivalidad entre ellos. 

"Eso es lo que dije ¿no?" – Respondió el rubio.

"Sí, pero… ¿Por qué? Digo, Merlín. No se que decir" – Draco se rió genuinamente.

"Creo que es la primera vez que te sucede." – Hermione lo observó seria pero luego se sonrió. – "El hecho es que, no comparto las ideas…" – Hermione prestó completa atención a lo que estaba por decir. – "Bueno, en realidad no comparto las ideas de ningún bando."

"Debes tener alguna idea…"

"no me agrada la matanza, más allá de lo que quieras o no creer. Estoy a favor de la paz, relativa. Pero… tampoco quiere decir que estoy del lado de los muggles"

"No, supongo que eso no va a suceder nunca" – Una sonrisa de parte del rubio y un suspiro de Hermione. – "bien, y ¿Qué esperas que haya en esta 'tregua'?"

"Eso mismo, tregua. ¿No estas cansada de estar siempre a la defensiva? Me refiero a que… si uno no comienza lo hace el otro, y siempre estamos esperando que uno diga o haga algo para hacer lo contrario… en lo personal estoy bastante cansado de eso."

"Sí, yo también."

"Entonces por eso te lo propongo."

"¿Por qué yo, y no Harry o Ron?"

"Potter y yo, no nos llevamos bien, pero eso va más allá de mi o su procedencia. Esto es…"

"Quidditch" – completó ella.

"Sí, es pura competencia, además, y estoy seguro estas de acuerdo conmigo, no le caigo bien. Tenemos ideologías demasiado diferentes. En cuanto a Weasley, bueno. Eso es algo de familia."

"Sí lo comprendo, pero aún así…"

"Ustedes los Gryffindor, son lentos o qué. ¿Has escuchado alguna vez el nombre 'Trío Dorado'?" – Hermione levantó la mirada intentado comprender a donde quería acabar. – "Ustedes tres, son los preferidos de Dumbledore y representan todo aquello que esté relacionado con él y la luz. Lo quiera admitir o no, ustedes son héroes aquí."

"Y tu no puedes arriesgarte a hacer las pases con otros que sean menos ¿verdad?"

"Tienes el punto." – Sonrió Draco.

"Bien, pero estas a prueba. Una de las tuyas y créeme que lo que le sucedió a Umbridge será una simple caricia."

"¿Entonces es verdad lo de esa vieja?"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"que tú la llevaste justo donde los centauros."

"Si, soy culpable de eso"

Hermione vio como Draco se acercaba a ella y le tendía la mano. Ella la tomó y en ese momento Draco jaló hacia él para que ella pudiera ponerse de pie, sin calcular que la fuerza que había utilizado, hizo que Hermione prácticamente cayera sobre él. Draco la sujetó con una mano en la cintura de ella, mientras que Hermione posaba ambas manos en el pecho del chico.

"Creo que no me ha hecho bien tomar ese daiquiri." – Sonrió alejándose un poco de él. Draco no le permitió, sin embargo, alejarse mucho. – "Draco, este…"

"Deberías dejar de pensar tanto la cosas" – Le respondió soltándola. – "¿Te acompaño a tu cuarto? Voy para allá"

"sí claro. De todos modos, Ginny no se va aburrir si me voy" – Dijo chasqueando la lengua.

Caminaron hacia el castillo en un silencio algo incómodo. Pero cuando entraron en el tibio ambiente de Hogwarts las cosas cambiaron. Draco fue el primero en hablar.

"tengo una duda" – Le dijo mientras subían los escalones.

"¿Qué cosa?"

"tengo curiosidad de saber. ¿Cómo es que tú te hiciste amiga de Potter y Weasley?"

"Te reirás si te cuento"

"Por favor, necesito algo bueno para poder dormir esta noche" – Hermione le golpeó suavemente el hombro y sonrió.

"salíamos de la primera clase de Encantamientos. Me había tocado sentarme junto a Ron y el profesor Fliwick nos estaba enseñando el hechizo de _Wingardium leviousa_"

"Lo recuerdo, el tonto de Finnigan explotó su pluma"

Bueno, el hecho es que… Ron lo estaba haciendo mal y lo corregí. Me retó a que lo hiciera y logré levitarla. Se enfureció, claro está, como cada vez que algo no le sale como él quiere. Y cuando salíamos de la clase, lo escuché hablando con Harry, Dean y Seamus sobre mí, y decía que era una sabelotodo, y cosas como esas…"

"Amistad a primera vista" – Bromeó Draco.

"Pasé todo el resto del día en el baño llorando, y lo siguiente que recuerdo es que un troll estaba en el mismo baño y quería golpearme con su mazo." – Draco no dijo nada, escuchaba atentamente a Hermione y ella continuó. – "Mientras intentaba alejarme del troll, Harry y Ron aparecieron y se enfrentaron a él, para ayudarme. Recuerdo que Harry se encontraba sobre el cuello del troll con su varita en la nariz del monstruo y Ron comenzó a arrojarle objetos con el hechizo que no lograba hacer. Cuando los profesores llegaron, nos encontraron a los tres observando al troll y éste en el suelo desmayado. Yo me inculpé y desde entonces nos hemos encargado de…" – Pero se detuvo de pronto.

"¿De que?"

"Nada" – Dijo ella. Finalmente habían alcanzado las puertas de sus respectivos cuartos.

"Vamos¿de que se han estado encargando?"

"De buscar la forma de que Voldemort no regrese" – Respondió Hermione seria.

"¿A que te refieres con eso? Solo digo que… ¿A que te refieres?" – Repitió sin obtener ninguna otra forma de preguntarle.

"Ese año Voldemort intentó apoderarse de un objeto que Dumbledore custodiaba en Hogwarts y Harry, Ron y yo, lo impedimos, aunque el único que se ha enfrentado a él fue Harry." – Explicó con un poco de rubor. No había nunca hablado de esto más que con Dumbledore o alguno de los Merodeadores, aunque a esta altura no estaba del todo segura. Pero pasar de eso a contarle a Draco Malfoy, eso era extraño.

"Así que… tú con solo once años…"

"Doce, cumplí en septiembre" – Explicó acalorada. – "Pero no fue nada del otro mundo. Mejor me voy a dormir" – Se giró para abrir la puerta pero la mano de Draco en su brazola detuvo.

"La verdad no sé mucho sobre los modales muggles, pero en _mí_ mundo se saluda cuando uno se despide" – Se acercó y besó la mejilla de Hermione. – "Buena noches, Hermione"

"Buenas noches, Draco." – Lo vio girarse y entrar a su cuarto. Así que ella hizo lo mismo.

* * *

"¿_Buenas noches, Draco_?" – La voz de Remus la hizo sobresaltarse en cuanto la escuchó. Estaba sentado en los escalones que llevaban al cuarto de ella. – "Entonces eras tú la que estaba en el árbol " 

"¿Me viste?"

"¿Lo confiesas?" – Aumentó el tono de voz. – "no puedo creerlo"

"Remus¿Qué diablos tienes?"

"No quiero que estés con él"

"¿Y eso por que? No puedes decirme con quien y con quien no puedo estar"

"Si puedo"

"No eres…"

"Soy tu endemoniado esposo" – Dijo con los dientes apretados y los nudillos de color blanco. Su voz era peligrosamente baja. Hermione desvió su mirada un instante hacia el calendario. Aún faltaba para la luna llena.

"Pero aún así es mi vida Remus" – Intentó hablarle lo más calmadamente posible. No quería exaltarse y hacer que él se pusiera peor. – "Y no estoy pensando en hacer nada que no deba hacer."

"su padre intentó violarte. ¿Lo has olvidado?" – fue toda respuesta de él y Hermione se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo. Se había olvidado de eso. Bueno, no _olvidado_, pero había pasado hacía tanto tiempo ya. Que… además, Draco no era su padre.

"Él no es Lucius"

"Son de la misma calaña…" - Hermione lo interrumpió con una sonora carcajada irónica.

"Eres el menos indicado para hablar de eso. ¿No crees?" – Su interior la había traicionado.

"¿A que viene eso?" – Remus se puso de pie y se acercó a los pies de la escalera.

"Que no tienes derecho a englobar a las personas, a ti te lo hacen. Creí que al menos tendrías la delicadeza de conocer a la gente antes de juzgarla, como te lo han hecho toda la vida"

"Hermione" – Remus acortó la distancia entre ambos en dos zancadas pero no pudo responder. Observó que mientras ella hablaba nuevamente se ponía de pie, y se limpiaba una lágrima.

"No puedo soportar que alguien opine sobre otra persona solo porque se parecen o que se yo. Remus Tú eres un hombre lobo y si yo hubiera reaccionado como el resto del mundo¿Qué crees que hubiera sucedido? Si Dumbledore lo hubiera hecho o si James y Sirius… lo de juzgar déjaselo a alguien que no sepa lo que es ser discriminado por algo que no hizo, o simplemente por lo que es." – Hermione se sentó en el sillón y observó el fuego. Desconocía a Remus, y no le agradaba en absoluto.

"Mi licantropía no es el tema en discusión" – Exclamó aumentando la voz furioso de saber que no podía argumentar contra Hermione en esto, eso lo hacía sentirse frustrado. – "Solo te digo que Draco Malfoy no puede estar contigo, ni cerca, ni nada. No lo quiero y no voy a soportarlo."

"Ese ya es un problema tuyo" – Respondió serena, pero en su tono podía sentirse un dejo de dolor e incluso resentimiento. – "Si no puedes soportar que tenga amigos entonces algo está mal contigo."

"Ese tipo no quiere ser _amigo_ tuyo. Quiere lo mismo que su estúpido padre…"

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" – Hermione se volteó ahora de sus ojos salía fuego. – "¿Quién diablos eres para juzgar, para decirme quien es correcto y quien no para estar. Si fuera por ti, me pasaría el día entero en la biblioteca o en este lugar, y tú serías la única compañía que tendría. Pues te aclaro algo Remus John Lupin, puedes llevar el título que quieras pero yo soy la única dueña de mi vida ¿está claro?" – Remus no respondió de inmediato. Suspiró profundamente y se acercó a la escalera nuevamente.

"No quiero que se te acerque, ni que te vea como lo hace. Eso es todo."

"¿Y como es eso?" – Remus se volteó y comenzó a subir las escaleras. Tenía toda la intención de no responderle pero Hermione no se iba a quedar con la palabra en la boca. – "¿Cómo me mira Remus?" – volvió preguntar. Observó como Remus se detuvo al terminar de subir las escaleras y apenas se volteó para responderle.

"Como lo hago yo." – Sin más se metió dentro del cuarto de ella. Hermione sabía que se iría directo al suyo, no se iba a quedar. No cuando él había reaccionado así, no cuando ella podía perder los estribos. Sabía bien, que para este momento, solo se necesitaba tiempo y calma. Mucha calma.

. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

Bien, he tardado poco, no creen? En fin, ahora que Sirius y Ginny comienzan a hacer las pases, aparece el tercero en discordia pero en la relación de Hermione y Remus… supongo que no todo podía ser perfecto entre ellos ¿verdad? Así que ahora habrá que ver como se arregla todo esto…….

En cuanto a los reviews, mil gracias, aunque confieso, espero seguir recibiendo jejeje, esta historia aún no se acaba….

Gracias mil a **amsp14, marcela9, LadyVega, ginnycristy, rasaaabe, Zopenk, PAULA SNAPE-BLACK, Hermian vampiress, EugeBlack, HoneyBeeM, Utena-Puchiko-nyu, steffy potter.** Sus reviews me han ayudado mucho….

En fin… un saludo gigante a todos y un beso enorme, prometo actualizar seguido, pero no esperen milagros jaja

Ivita Black,

M.O.M.


	24. Chapter 24

Capítulo 24

Hermione caminaba por uno de los pasillos del tercer piso, estaba atrasada para Transformaciones, era verdad, pero no le importaba. No había podido dormir muy bien las últimas dos noches, la primera por la estúpida discusión con Remus, la última porque se había olvidado de terminar la tarea de Astronomía.

Cargaba con su mochila al hombro y caminaba a paso lento. Realmente estaba cansada y el hecho que su cabeza repitiera una y otra vez lo que Remus le dijo hacía dos noches no le era de mucha gracia. Cerró los ojos y bostezó profundamente. Había alcanzado la clase de McGonagall pero al espiar su reloj se dio cuenta que faltaban diez minutos para terminar, así que decidió esperar en la puerta hasta que acabara, pedirle disculpas a la profesora y acatar las consecuencias.

El sonido del timbre se escuchó en todo el colegio y Hermione, que se había decidido por sentarse en el piso a esperar, se puso de pie. En cuanto la puerta se abrió los alumnos de Ravenclaw y Gryffindor comenzaron a salir. Rápidamente los chicos reconocieron a la "premio anual" esperando paciente en la entrada y comenzaron a murmurar razones por las cuales había perdido la clase, desde las más comunes como 'se quedó dormida' o 'se habrá estancado en alguna escalera' hasta las más inusuales como 'seguramente se quedó con Draco Malfoy, los Slytherin no tienen la primera clase' o 'la atacó un mortífago cuando venía para aquí, por eso tiene esa cara de miedo. Está traumada' y de esas había muchas. Hermione suspiró intentando recuperar la calma que efectivamente los chicos no le daban al estar murmurando ese tipo de cosas.

"Hermione ¿Qué pasó que no viniste clases?" – La voz preocupada de Harry le hizo voltear a verlo.

"nada Harry, debo hablar con la profesora ahora." – Si mas y obviando las miradas preocupadas de sus amigos, Hermione entró decidida al salón, donde la profesora aún se encontraba sentada detrás de su escritorio leyendo unos papeles. – "¿Profesora?" – llamó dubitativa. La mujer levantó la mirada con evidente enfado de haber sido interrumpida pero lo relajó al ver a Hermione. La chica cerró la puerta tras ella y se acercó despacio por el pasillo que formaban los bancos.

"Señorita Granger" – La profesora se puso de pie y le dio vuelta al escritorio para apoyarse sobre el borde del mueble. Observaba como Hermione jugaba con sus manos, evidentemente nerviosa. Elevó su varita y acto seguido volvió a hablar. – "¿Hay algún problema Hermione?" – Preguntó cambiando completamente el tono de su voz. Ahora, como si estuviera hablando con un par.

"verá profesora, yo quería pedirle sinceras disculpas por haber faltado a su clase…"

"No hay nada de que preocuparse." – Hermione la miró extrañada y la mujer agregó con una mueca que seguramente era una sonrisa. – "Aunque debo agregar que me sorprendió no tenerte hoy levantando la mano a cada una de mis preguntas. Lo cierto es que te conozco, y se que debió haber alguna fuerza mayor por la cual no has podido venir hoy."

"¿Quiere decir que…?"

"Quiero decir que estas perdonada. Te recomiendo que al menos releas el texto del libro, referido a las transformaciones humanas, aunque no lo necesites. Y… he pedido un pergamino y medio sobre el tema de los animagos que tú puedes entregarme mañana a primera hora"

"Muchas gracias profesora" – Hermione se dio la vuelta pero sintió que la profesora deseaba decirle algo más así que se detuvo y esperó paciente. Efectivamente la mujer habló casi de inmediato.

"He visto a Remus hoy." – Pronunció. Hermione abrió muy grande sus ojos, no esperaba esto. – "No estaba muy bien, y no está próximo a la luna llena. Ahora, no es mi naturaleza inmiscuir en los asuntos de otros ni nada por el estilo. Pero… ustedes dos, son dos de mis mejores alumnos, a los cuales he llegado a apreciar bastante, y si, sientes que me estoy entrometiendo es solo porque estoy preocupada y…"

"Profesora" – Cortó Hermione. Se volteó y la observó con seriedad mezclada con tristeza. – "Estoy muy agradecida, en verdad lo estoy. Pero comprenda que es algo muy íntimo. Pero quiero que sepa, que si algo sucediera, buscaría su consejo." – Le dijo ella, aparentemente dejando a la mujer contenta con la respuesta. Acto seguido se volteó nuevamente y se dirigió a la salida. – "Gracias nuevamente, y no se preocupe… son problemas típicos de pareja que solo nosotros podemos arreglarlo." – La figura se perdió al atravesar la puerta dejando a la profesora con una frase en el aire.

"Es solo que ustedes nunca han peleado desde que se conocen…" – negó con la cabeza y volvió a su lugar en el escritorio.

* * *

Ginny y los demás caminaban por el pasillo para dirigirse a la clase de Pociones. Iban en silencio, cada uno pensando en lo que le pudo haber sucedido a Hermione para faltar a la clase de McGonagall. 

"No se la veía bien" – Dijo Ron de la nada. Lavander lo observó sin entender a que se refería pero en cuanto iba a decirlo, Harry se lo impidió, hablando él primero.

"¿Que creen que haya pasado? Nunca se retrasa para una clase y mucho menos para Transformaciones."

"¿Le habrá sucedido algo?" – Preguntó Ginny en un tono muy similar al de su hermano y amigo.

"No sé, pero si me lo preguntan, yo creo que se quedó dormida" – Los tres observaron a Lavander que finalmente había hablando al comprender cual era el tema de conversación, el de siempre, Hermione.

"Hermione no se queda dormida Lavander" – Se quejó Ron, defendiendo a su amiga.

"Entonces encuentra una mejor explicación, pero aún sostengo que era eso"

Llegaron a las mazmorras para las dos interminables horas de Pociones y como siempre, ya había un par de Slytherin en la puerta del salón. Lavander fue enseguida donde Parvatil que le dijo, debía mostrarle lo que había salido en la revista _Brujas_. Harry y Ron se acercaron a Dean, Seamus y Neville, que hablaban de Quidditch. Ginny sin embargo se quedó en donde estaba, apoyada con su respaldo en la pared y sus brazos cruzados. Y el morral en el suelo, junto a sus pies.

"hola" – Saludó alguien junto a ella. Ginny levantó la mirada

"hola" – Saludó de vuelta. – "¿Algo interesante en el mundo?" – Preguntó sarcástica.

"Que graciosa. ¿Te sucede algo?" – Ginny observó a Blasie y luego a Draco que estaba junto a él, pero casi en la misma posición que ella, contra la pared.

"Nada en especial" – Respondió poniéndose impaciente. – "¿Cuándo llega este tipejo?"

"¿Te refieres a Snape? No lo sé, aún faltan cinco minutos para que la clase empiece." – Ginny escuchaba a Blasie como música de fondo mientras le contaba lo último que había sucedido en la sala común de Slytherin y de cómo se divirtieron molestando a los mas pequeños de Hufflepuff. Ginny asentía y de vez en cuando decía un 'oh' o 'wow' para impedir que el chico preguntara si le estaba prestando atención. – "entonces los estúpidos Hufflepuff se quedaron duros todos llenos de esa cosa color verde, por el moco que larga esa bestia. De verdad fue muy…" – Blasie se quedó con la mitad de la frase por decir, cuando Ginny dio un salto y salió prácticamente corriendo hacia el final del pasillo por donde venía Hermione cargando su mochila como desahuciada de la vida. Ambos Slytherin observaron como la colorada pasaba su brazo por los hombros de Hermione y le hablaba despacio mientras la castaña asentía o negaba débilmente.

En ese instante Snape venía por el mismo pasillo, pasando abruptamente a las dos chicas se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió de pronto entrando primero y luego a los alumnos.

"No perdamos tiempo como siempre, a partir de este momento se dividirán en parejas y quiero que elijan entre los dos un tema en particular, de todos los que vimos durante los años anteriores y quiero que desarrollen un extenso trabajo con una demostración." – Todos comenzaron a murmurar, Ginny y Hermione habían decidido hacerlo juntas y claro que Ron y Harry también pero Snape, una vez más, les arruinó el entusiasmo. – "Las parejas las armaré _yo_" – Las quejas en murmullos no se hicieron esperar. – "Empecemos… Weasley, Ronald con Bulstrode. Thomas, Crabbe. Patil, Davis. Potter, Greengrass. Longbottom, Goyle. Granger, Malfoy. Finigan, Nott. Brown, Parkinson... Weasley Ginevra, Zabini." – El silencio fue completo y Snape sonrió de lado. Ginny suspiró cansada, ahora debería escuchar a Blasie hablar una y otra vez de las cosas que les hacía a los alumnos nuevos. Por otro lado, Hermione no podía creer su suerte, con Malfoy entre todos los Slytherin. Se giró para observar a su nuevo compañero pero este no demostraba sentimiento alguno, eso era… algo. – "La tarea deberá ser presentad para el… quince de febrero. Mi concejo es que ya se pongan con sus parejas y empiecen porque no voy a dar tiempo a nadie, por ninguna circunstancia."

* * *

"No puedo creer esto" – Se quejó Ron sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor a la hora de almorzar. Hermione no acotaba nada, solo se dedicaba a mirar su comida en el plato y a girarla con su tenedor. – "Mione¿Estas bien?" 

"Sí Ron"

"Oye¿Por qué no fuiste a clase de McGonagall hoy?"

"Simplemente me quedé dormida" – Respondió poniéndose de pie y saliendo del lugar. Sin embargo un par de miradas prestaban completa atención sus movimientos.

"Oye, Hermione" – La chica e volteó a un par de metros de la puerta del gran comedor. Dispuesta a subir las escaleras, pero se detuvo para ver quien la llamaba.

"Draco" – Dijo seria.

"Me preguntaba… ¿Crees que podamos juntarnos hoy, quizá, en la biblioteca? Se que adoras ese lugar" – Hermione sonrió cansada.

"¿Sabes? No puedo, pero… estoy volviendo a mi cuarto luego de cenar¿te parece que vengas a esa hora a mi cuarto? Digo, si no tienes nada que hacer claro."

"Bien, espérame en el comedor y nos volvemos juntos."

"Este… no voy a cenar hoy, pero supongo que, a eso de las diez estaré en mi cuarto. Puedes pasar y esperarme allí, si quieres."

"Bien, entonces hoy a las diez estaré ahí" – Hermione sonrió y comenzó a subir las escaleras mientras que Draco volvía al comedor. Lo que ninguno supo era que Remus Lupin los había escuchado, es más, había salido del comedor específicamente para hablar con ella sobre lo de la otra noche, pedirle disculpas y todo eso, pero en cuanto los escuchó la ira volvió a él y se juró que mataría a ese Malfoy aunque fuera lo último que hiciera, y que con Hermione hablaría, claro que sí. Pero no sería para pedirle perdón. Esta noche era la indicada para eso.

* * *

Las clases continuaron su rumbo normal, hasta que la última del día terminó, y eso quería decir para los chicos de séptimo que habría clases de duelo. Durante el último mes que estuvieron impartiendo las clases, todos habían quedado fascinados con esto de estar peleando sin ninguna restricción, lo que motivaba y a la vez hacía que los alumnos quedaran expectantes hasta la próxima clase. 

"Muy bien, volveremos a ponerlos en grupos, pero esta vez irán de acuerdo con el nivel que tengan de duelo. Eso quiere decir que, aquellos que posean mayor rango de poder mágico irán con los aquellos que tengan un rango igual o similar. ¿Claro?" – Había explicado James desde la tarima de duelo. Sirius estaba anotando los últimos comentarios en las libretas que utilizaban para poder finalmente acabar con el tema de los rangos, y poder dividirlos tranquilamente.

Los alumnos se agruparon rápidamente mientras Sirius se acercaba a su compañero y decidían los mejores cuartetos.

"Esto es extraño" – Dijo James observando lo que efectivamente Sirius le mostraba, con el mismo sentimiento de extrañeza.

"Lo sé¿crees que no deberían asistir?"

"No es posible. El simple hecho que se ausenten de las clases luego de que Albus dijo, explícitamente, que eran obligatorias… se vería mal."

"Entonces que propones ¿Qué las agrupemos con quien?"

"Lo más lógico es Harry y Ron. Son los que se asemejan más a sus grados de magia." – Dijo James revisando una vez más la lista de los alumnos de séptimo. Ésta era encabezada por Hermione y Ginny, a quienes les seguían Harry y Ron con muy poca diferencia. Detrás de estos dos, estaba Draco Malfoy y por una diferencia bastante grande estaban el resto.

"No quiero que Malfoy esté con mi hijo, Sirius" – Se quejó James en voz baja pero hizo que su amigo largara una carcajada.

"haremos seis grupos. Cinco de cuatro y uno de cinco. Y deberás aceptarlo, hermano" – Acto seguido Sirius hizo llamar la atención de todos para que pudieran escuchar la nueva agrupación. – "Muy bien, habrá seis grupos en total, y así será hasta la vacaciones de navidad. El último día de prácticas volveremos a hacer un examen para saber si han mejorado o no el rendimiento y de acuerdo a eso, se disolverán los grupos y se formarán nuevos." – Explicó.

James tomó la lista y comenzó a leerla de abajo hacia arriba. Nombró a los cuatro primeros grupos en donde estaban la mayoría de Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Slytherin. Neville quedó agrupado con tres Ravenclaw en el tercer grupo. En el cuarto entraron Hannah Abbot, Susan Bones, Terry Boot y Anthony Goldstein. El quinto grupo estaba formado por los restantes Gryffindors que serían Parvatil, Lavander, Dean y Seamus.

"Bien, los que no fueron nombrados levanten la mano" – Anunció James. Afectivamente, había cinco manos en el aire. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny y Draco. – "Muy bien, ustedes serán el grupo número seis." – Dijo con la mínima gota de expresión. Sirius golpeó la costilla de su amigo para que cambiara a la postura de profesor y no a la de padre.

"Ahora que están todos agrupados…" – Sirius movió su varita y en la cartelera del salón aparecieron seis listas. – "Los que no saben todavía con quienes están, o no escucharon o se olvidaron, o lo que fuera… está allí anotado." – Dijo señalando el tablero. – "Los que están listos por favor acérquense."

No tardaron en recibir la orden de comenzar con los hechizos simples para precalentar. Sin embargo el sexto grupo, no estaba muy contento que digamos.

"Escucha Malfoy, aquí tienes las de perder así que te advierto que te comportes y no hagas alguna de tus artimañas." – Le amenazó Ron.

"No te preocupes, _Weasley_. No tengo ninguna intención de hacerles nada." – Respondió frío pero con una sonrisa burlona.

"Te juro que…"

"Ron, ya es suficiente" – Se quejó Hermione que tomaba a su amigo de brazo y lo alejaba de Draco.

"pero Mione…"

"Escucha. Si acabamos con esto rápido, no tendremos ningún problema, porque, y aunque Sirius y James sean nuestros profesores, no van a dejar de reaccionar por una infracción de parte nuestra.

"Muy bien, ustedes cinco, aquí" – Llamó James. – "Son cinco, obviamente no podrán hacer un dos contra dos, así que les pido que hagan una tregua y se pongan a trabajar. No olviden que aquí también corren los puntos, tanto buenos como malos."

"Podremos hacer un cuatro contra uno" – Ofreció Harry con una sonrisa.

"Vamos chicos. No sean infantiles" - Se quejó Hermione.

"Ya que eres tan madura¿Por qué no vas tú con él?" – Retó Ron, pero tarde se acordó que Hermione no era de aquellas personas que dejaban pasar un reto sin antes pelear.

"Bien. ¿Malfoy tienes algún problema con eso?"

"Para nada" – Dijo en un tono burlón, aparentemente gozándole hecho que él había terminado ganando. Entonces comenzaron a precalentar también, con los hechizos básicos.

Cuando los profesores dieron la orden los seis grupos se esparcieron en el gigante salón, para comenzar a practicar los hechizos de nivel intermedio. El primer grupo en la tarima mientras que el resto observaba el duelo. El objetivo era bajar al grupo contrario. Con tres hechizos que reciba cada uno, estaba fuera.

Uno por uno los grupos se fueron enfrentando mientras que los profesores tomaban sus notas y acotaban concejos a los competidores. Nadie se percató que habían entrado dos visitantes a presenciar la clase. Quienes no eran otros que Remus Lupin y Albus Dumbledore. Los dos se quedaron en las sombras, con el consentimiento de los profesores, claro, y comenzaron a observar la capacidad de duelo de los estudiantes más grandes del colegio. Hasta que finalmente llegó el grupo de cinco.

"Ron, te dije que vieras a tus compañeros. No estás solo" – Le gritó su hermana. Acto seguido largó un hechizo fuerte contra Draco. El rubio logró detenerlo con su _protego_ pero no fue lo suficientemente fuerte y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás casi perdiendo el equilibrio.

"Draco, concéntrate en lo que conjuras. No queremos que te maten ¿o si?" – Dijo Hermione. Se paró a su lado viendo como se encontraba. Pero escuchó que Harry le enviaba un _tarantalegra_. Hermione convocó un _protego_ que iluminó todo el salón. – "Ahora ponte de pié y asegúrate de bajarlos. Sé que tienes muchas ganas de hacerlo." – Draco sonrió.

"_Rectusempra_" – Gritó Draco dando a Ron que por poco y lo esquivaba.

"_Paralisis totalius_" – Fue la respuesta de Ron hacia Draco pero Hermione atrajo a Draco con un simple hechizo, haciendo que el muchacho casi cayera sobre ella. – "_Expelliarmus_" – Gritaron Harry, Ron y Ginny a la vez, al parecer se pusieron de acuerdo en atacar al mismo tiempo.

"_Impedimenta totalius_" – Eso no les dio tiempo a los otros tres a defenderse y recibir sus hechizos de regreso. – "¿estás bien?" – Preguntó al rubio, mientras que de reojo observaba como los otros tres se ponían de pie con dificultad.

"_desmaius_" – Se aventuró Ginny dando de lleno a Draco.

"Bueno, supongo que no" – Agregó Hermione.

"Ya es suficiente" – Dijo James. – "Lo han hecho muy bien, pero se ha acabado la hora de clases." – Todos se dirigieron a tomar sus respectivas cosas, mientras que Hermione, con un simple _enervate_ hizo que Draco despertara.

"Vamos, terminó la clase" – Explicó. Le tendió la mano y Draco la tomó gustoso para poder levantarse, pero sin embargo, no la soltó cuando estuvo de pie y cerca de ella. La observaba directo a los ojos y no cargaba con esa sonrisa burlona o esa imagen de petulante. _"No quiero que se te acerque, ni que te vea como lo hace. Eso es todo."_ Recordó ella las palabras de Remus. – "Bueno, Malfoy. Me voy o llegaré tarde a donde tengo que ir."

"¿Quieres que te acompañe?" – Preguntó el rubio acercándose más a ella pero un ruido los hizo voltear. Remus había dejado caer 'accidentalmente' un gran tomo de defensa.

"Lo siento" – Dijo sin el mínimo tono de arrepentimiento en su voz.

"Sí, claro." – Murmuró ella. – "Lo lamento pero no puedes. Debo… terminar unas cosas y reunirme con la profesora McGonagall, no he ido a su clase hoy"

"Sí, me enteré. Y también de las tantas teorías… deberías ponerte un letrero"

"¿Perdón?"

"Olvídalo. Era una broma. Nos vemos esta noche" – Sin mas salió del salón, dejando a Hermione con los adultos y Ginny, que se había rezagado a propósito.

"¿Qué es eso de 'nos vemos esta noche'? – Preguntó Ginny cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

"No es nada. Olvídalo ¿quieres?" – Se volteó para dirigirse a su director. – "¿Profesor?"

"Será mejor que hablemos en mi oficina. Andando" – Hermione se encaminó cerca de Dumbledore para no tener que verle el rostro a Remus. James observaba a uno y otro desentendido y Sirius intentaba atar los cabos sueltos. Pero entonces notó que alguien caminaba a su lado.

"Hola" – Dijo él.

"Creo que ya nos hemos saludado" - Respondió con una sonrisa sarcástica.

"Pero no como _yo_ quisiera"

"_Eso_ es una lástima"

"Tú sabes cuanto me quieres" – Le susurró solo para que ella lo escuchara.

"sí, yo solo sé cuanto te quiero. Es una lástima que tú no lo sepas" – Sonrió retadora y se adelantó para subir las escaleras del despacho de Albus Dumbledore, junto a James. Lo que no pudo ver fue la sonrisa de triunfo que Sirius llevaba en el rostro.

En cuanto todos estuvieron dentro de la oficina, Dumbledore ocupó su lugar de siempre, detrás de su escritorio, mientras que los demás se quedaban en silencio. Los demás, léase como Lily, McGonagall, Moody, Tonks, Arthur Weasley y los recién llegados.

"Ya que estamos todos aquí, debemos hablar sobre los atentados que han estado ocurriendo"

"¿Qué atentados?" – Preguntó rápidamente Hermione.

"Verás Hermione. Voldemort ha encontrado la forma de… 'encargarse' de los muggles sin dar la sospecha de ser él, claro que no ha sido muy inteligente." – Dumbledore notó el signo de interrogación en las miradas de las más pequeñas y continuó. – Ha implementado una nueva forma de atacarlos. Una forma propia."

"¿Cómo que propia¿Quiere decir que es algo que solo él sabe…?"

"No, algo propio de los muggles. Utiliza lo que ellos llaman, bombas. Han atacado centros turísticos de todo el Reino Unido, en donde la cantidad de muggles es superior."

"¿Cuántos han muerto ya?" – Preguntó preocupada Hermione.

"Alrededor de 500 personas"

"¿CÓMO?" – Exclamó Hermione evidentemente estaba enfadada por el hecho que se lo hubieran estado ocultando, pero por el otro lado, estaba mal porque esas personas eran su gente.

"No puede ser ¿y me están diciendo que los del ministerio no han hecho nada al respecto?"

"Como dijo Dumbledore anteriormente, el mundo mágico lo toma como simple ataque de 'terorrisas'"

"¿Terroristas? Por favor, deben estar bromeando…" - Pero Hermione notó algo en laminada de Arthur Weasley que no le gustó y a pesar de tener miedo a preguntar, lo hizo de todos modos. – "¿Dónde… donde han estado atacando. Específicamente hablando?"

"Hermione…"

"¿Dónde?" – Exigió saber.

"En un centro muggle fue uno de sus ataques, en un hotel que…"

"¿Dónde?"

"Colchester. El hotel Westcliff" – Respondió Dumbledore.

"Mis padres… ellos se suponían que irían allí para una conferencia… ¿Dónde están?"

"supongo que la suerte está de nuestro lado en este caso Hermione. Tus padres se retrasaron, se desviaron para visitar a tu abuela que se encuentra en Brentwood."

"ellos están bien" – murmuró para ella misma. – "Están bien" – No pudo contenerse y un par de lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos. Remus, en un acto reflejo acarició su espalda en forma de soporte, realmente lo agradecía pero no podía dejar de hipar por sus lágrimas, aunque intentaba relajarse al saber que sus padres estaban bien.

"Ya, no pasó nada Mione" – Le susurraba al oído. – "Nada les sucedió" – Mientras tanto, Dumbledore intentó disipar la atención del resto y continuó hablando.

"Los junté aquí para darles estas noticias, un grupo selecto de aurors se ha estado encargando de estas investigaciones. Pero ese no es el punto que quería hablar con ustedes…"

* * *

Hermione regresó a su cuarto pasadas de las diez y se había olvidado que Draco estaría esperándola para comenzar con el proyecto. En cuanto abrió la puerta y notó que alguien vestido de negro estaba dentro, apuntó con su varita lanzando un _petrificus totalius_. Pero luego descubrió que la persona que allí estaba no era otro que su compañero premio anual. 

"Lo siento." – Dijo ella luego de pronunciar el contra hechizo.

"No hay problema" – Respondió él aún un poco desequilibrado.

"De verdad, no me había acordado que…"

"Podemos dejarlo para la próxima si estas muy cansada."

"No estoy bien, solo decidamos que proyecto haremos y luego nos vamos a dormir"

"¿Disculpa?" – Dijo Draco observándola ponerse colorada. – "¿Acaso la señorita Hermione Perfcción Granger me está proponiendo algo… indecente?"

"Muy cómico. Señor Draco sexópata Malfoy" - Hermione, que se encontraba arrodillada junto al cuerpo de Malfoy en el piso, se puso de pie y caminó hacia uno de los estantes que poseían grandes tomos de libros. – "¿Ya has buscado en estos alguna poción?"

"No, y no me has respondido"

"Comenzaremos con este libro si quieres. Y con respecto a la pregunta… no, no te estaba proponiendo nada. Tu a tu cuarto y yo al mío, como debe de ser" – Se acercó a él que ya se había acomodado en el sillón de dos cuerpos.

"Que lástima" – Draco se le quedó observando mientras ella se sentaba a su lado. Abría el libro en el índice y lo leía en voz alta mientras que se anudaba el cabello en su ya acostumbrado rodete. En todo el ínterin Draco no había apartado su mirada de ella y Hermione, a pesar de querer no darse cuenta de eso, ya le parecía demasiado alevoso.

"Draco" – Llamó sin apartar la mirada del libro. – "¿Estás conmigo o no?"

"Donde quieras" – Respondió él.

"Supongo que sí" – Dejó salir ella, más para si misma. – "Fíjate en estas pociones y dime que decides" – le pasó una lista de seis pociones, que no eran tan complicadas ni requerían tanto tiempo para prepararse.

"¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"

"¿Es sobre pociones?" – Draco sonrió de lado y negó sensualmente. Hermione tuvo que correr la mirada. Porque aceptémoslo, aunque estuviera casada y muy enamorada de Remus como lo estaba, Hermione era humano, y como tal, se dejaba impresionar por las cosas bonitas y extravagantes. Y Draco era ambas, sin mencionar sensual y hasta…

"quería preguntarte sobre tu cabello. Es que, me llama la atención el color plateado."

"Eso es… por un hechizo." – Respondió rápidamente. No podía contarle que le había sucedido cuando intentó salir con James y Lily del aquel bar muggle hacía tanto tiempo ya¿o sí? – "Pero que no te distraiga."

"Y ¿te gusta?" – Preguntó acercándose y estirando su mano para tocar uno de las tantas mechas que se escapaban del peinado improvisado de Hermione. – "Digo, porque te dan un toque de misterio e incertidumbre…"

"No me desagradan, pero no me los dejé por mí."

"¿Por quien, entonces?" – Sus rodillas se rozaban y Hermione comenzó a ponerse un tanto nerviosa. En un momento, cuando lo miró a los ojos, todo cambió. El lugar, la posición, incluso la persona con quien se encontraba. No fue a Draco a quien voy después, sino a su padre. Lucius Malfoy con la misma edad, arrinconándola contra la pared, tocándola de una manera sucia.

"¡No!" – Exclamó poniéndose de pie y alejándose un poco. Todo volviendo a la normalidad.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Creo que debes irte."

"¿Por qué? No te entiendo. ¿Sucedió algo?"

"Estoy cansada y necesito…" – Draco se acercó a ella para saber si realmente estaba bien, pero ella volvió a alejarse. – "…Descansar. Sinceramente¿podemos dejarlo para otro momento?"

"Bien" – Respondió extrañado por la actitud de ella. – "Me llevaré la lista y mañana te digo cual me parece mejor. ¿Está bien?"

"Me parece bien. Nos vemos" – En cuanto Draco cerró la puerta tras él, Hermione pateó la mesa de vidrio que poseía más cerca y arrojó un par de libros al suelo, en frustración. – "No es su padre. Maldita sea, no lo es."

* * *

El día siguiente encontró a Ginny con muchos ánimos. No sabía muy bien la razón, era martes, y eso significaba que recién había comenzado con la semana, tenía que juntarse con Blasie para comenzar el proyecto de Pociones y además… Ginny sonrió. Ya sabía porque estaba de tan buen humor, todos los años, en este día, le esperaba algo nuevo, algo realmente genial. Aunque, no estaba segura que este año sería igual al resto.

Se sentó en la cama y se miró en el espejo que tenía al frente. Sus compañeras de cuarto aún dormían, era muy temprano para que estuvieran despiertas y considerando el hecho que ellas eran Parvatil y Lavander, pues, ella solían tener la costumbre de acostarse hasta tarde para poder estar al tanto de todos los chismes que rondaban en el colegio.

Ginny suspiró y se levantó de su cama para poder ocupar el baño en un despabilador baño, y luego bajaría a la sala común a acabar la tarea de Adivinación.

Salió del baño a medio vestir, con su falda y sostén, y la camisa sin abotonar, se colocó frente al espejo y mientras se miraba terminar de cambiarse se imaginaba otra situación muy distinta a la que estaba ocurriendo.

Quizá, este lugar que ella estaba ocupando ahora, lo debió de haber ocupado Bella. Tal vez ella estaría en una casa grande con un inmenso jardín, esperando a que Sirius volviera del Ministerio y le contara fantásticos chismes sobre las idas y venidas de los sujetos que trabajaban con él, y las amantes de los mismos. Esperaría a que oscureciera para comentarle que había decidido invitar a los Potter y los Lupin a cenar y seguramente, después de una prolongada sesión de besos extremadamente sensuales, el timbre de la casa sonaría anunciando la llegada de sus amigos.

"Ay, pero que imaginación tienes pequeña" – Le dijo el espejo, mientras ella notaba que ya estaba completamente vestida con el uniforme. Ginny le sonrió al espejo como simple respuesta y salió con su morral al hombro.

Esa mañana era particularmente fría, no que tuviera algo que ver que era comienzo de noviembre. Ginny tomó el sillón más cercano a la chimenea ya encendida y sacó la libreta que debía entregar.

"Bien ¿Cómo iba esto? Ah sí" – Comenzó a llenar la libreta con estúpidas suposiciones de su muerte y la de los más cercanos a ella. Esto era mucho más fácil que las clases que solía tener con la vieja de Stermert. Aún ambas tenían la capacidad de aburrir a todo aquel que presencie sus clases.

"Ginny" – La voz de Harry la sacó de sus pensamientos. – "¿Qué haces?"

"termino la tarea de Trelawney." – Respondió cerrando el cuaderno ya completo con una sarta de mentiras. Observó que Harry se dejaba caer sobre el sillón opuesto, cuan largo era, y suspiraba cansado. – "¿Sucede algo?"

"No…bueno, es que."

"Puedes confiar en mi Harry"

"Sí, lo sé. Pero no sé que me pasa. Sé que hay algo, pero no se qué, específicamente."

"Mi consejo, es que hables con tu padre. Es bueno en esos temas." – Sonrió ella recibiendo una sonrisa de parte de su amigo.

"¿Crees que ya sea hora de desayunar?" – Preguntó sin abrir los ojos. Ginny observó su reloj de pulsera y se puso de pie.

"Sí, ya es hora…"

"¿Para que?"

"Vaya Ron, nunca creí que te despertarías temprano."

"Muy graciosa hermana. Harry dile que yo _si_ me levanto temprano" – Harry tuvo en ese momento un ataque de risa haciendo que Ginny ganara la pelea. – "Vaya amigo tengo" – Refunfuñó el colorado. – "¿Vamos a desayunar o no?"

Los tres bajaron al comedor donde ya había estudiantes y profesores desayunando a gusto. Hermione entraba justo detrás de ellos, y al verlos se apresuró a saludarlos. En la mesa de profesores, se encontraban los tres merodeadores y Lily, quien estaba platicando con la profesora McGonagall.

En cuanto los cuatro chicos se sentaron entraron las lechuzas con el correo matutino. Hermione recibió el acostumbrada diario El Profeta, Harry al igual que Ron recibieron con el diario, el suplemento de Quidditch. Ginny, sin embargo tuvo algo más que El Profeta. Una gran lechuza negra cargaba con un hermoso tulipán en sus patas, mientras que en su pico tenía un sobre color caramelo. Ginny observó detenidamente la flor y luego a Hermione quien levantó los hombros con una sonrisa. Dejó el tulipán en la mesa con exagerado cuidado y tomó el sobre, al instante la lechuza salió volando, ya habiendo entregado el paquete.

"Merlín, ábrelo." – Apresuró Hermione. Tenía una leve idea de quien provenía, calculando el día que era, y el rubor de Ginny le dio a entender que la colorada también sabía de quien era.

"Ya voy" – Sacó despacio un pergamino del sobre, no era tan extravagante. Del mismo color que el sobre, tenía en los bordes un fino hilo dorado que los recorría y olía igualmente a tulipán.

"¿Qué dice?" – Preguntó Harry. Y Ginny comenzó a leer la carta.

**Hoy estoy pensando en todo aquello que perdí  
bajan lagrimas del cielo porque no estas cerca  
se que ya no te merezco, se que te mentí,  
se que tu confianza no confía en mi...perdóname. **

**  
Hoy me ahogo en las promesas que nunca cumplí  
y a la compasión le pido que me compadezca  
si nací para quererte como puede ser  
que sin tu mirada ya no puedo ver.**

**Te echo de menos  
Porque en cada momento que no estas conmigo   
es un desafío.  
Vuelve conmigo  
Vuelve que no hay otro abrazo que me desahogue  
que me quite el frío.  
Te echo de menos  
Tanto es el dolor que siento y siento que reviento,**

**el cielo es mi testigo.  
Lo pido a gritos.  
Y por este amor, te pido, otra oportunidad.  
**

**Hoy estoy perdiendo todo por lo que viví  
conversando con la pena y su amiga tristeza  
Que el camino de esta historia no termine así  
dale moraleja y un final feliz.**

"¿quien escribió eso?" – Preguntó Harry sorprendido por las palabras.

"Tengo que…" – Pero otra lechuza entró volando hacia ella. Para estas alturas, todos los que estaban cerca prestaban atención a Ginny y su correspondencia.

"Otra carta" – Dijo Hermione mientras sus sonrisa aumentaba. Esta vez Ginny supo que debía leerlo para ella.

"Me voy, nos vemos en… ¿Qué clase tenemos ahora?"

"Encantamientos." – Dijo Hermione. – "Espérame. Voy contigo" – Ambas se levantaron y salieron del comedor, directo al primer salón desocupado. En cuanto ingresaron, Hermione colocó un hechizo en la puerta y otro para que nadie los escuchara.

"Me muero" – Murmuró Ginny luego de haber leído la nota.

"¿Qué dice?" – Preguntó Hermione. Ginny le entregó el papel y hermione comenzó a leerlo rápidamente, pero debió detenerse y comenzar una vez más para apreciar las palabras.

**El día que tú apareciste en mi vida todo mi universo cambió por completo. Creí que las mujeres no eran especiales, pero tú Ginny, me hiciste ver que no era así. Tú resaltaste desde el principio, y me dejaste maravillado con tu presencia. **

**Puedo recitarte desde el corazón lo que Dios utilizó para crearte tan hermosa y perfecta, porque no fuiste hecha como el resto. Tú, Ginny, eres distinta. Tú, Ginny eres simplemente perfecta…**

**Tomó la redondez de la luna,**

**Las suaves curvas de las olas,**

**La tierna adhesión de la enredadera,**

**El trémulo movimiento de las hojas,**

**La esbeltez de la palmera,**

**El tinte delicado de las flores,**

**La amorosa mirada del ciervo,**

**La alegría del rayo del sol,**

**Y las gotas del llanto de las nubes,**

**La constancia del viento,**

**Y la fidelidad del perro,**

**La timidez de la tórtola,**

**La vanidad del pavo real,**

**La suavidad de la pluma del cisne,**

**Y la dureza del diamante.**

**La dulzura de la paloma,**

**Y la crueldad del tigre,**

**El ardor del fuego y la frialdad de la nieve.**

**Al principio creí que había algo mal, porque nunca había sentido esto en mi pecho, una opresión que me hacía respirar profundo para sentir que estaba vivo, que aún estaba entre los míos y que no había muerto y conocido un ángel. **

**Tienes fuerzas que maravillan. Aguantas dificultades, llevas grandes cargas, pero tienes felicidad, amor y dicha. Sonríes cuando quieres gritar. Cantas cuando quieres llorar. Lloras cuando estás feliz y ríes cuando estás nerviosa. Luchas por lo que crees. Te enfrentas a la injusticia. No aceptas "no" por respuesta cuando crees que hay una solución mejor.**

**Sufres con la pérdida de un ser querido, sin embargo eres fuerte cuando piensas que ya no hay más fuerza. Sabes que un beso y un abrazo pueden ayudar a curar un corazón roto.**

**Tu corazón es lo que mantiene moviendo a mi mundo. Traes dicha y esperanza. Tienes compasión e ideales. Das apoyo moral a tu familia y amistades. Tienes cosas vitales que decir y todo para dar. Y yo estoy ahí para ti, por siempre y para siempre**.

**Ginny, tu eres ese ser sin el cual no puedo respirar, tu eres así para mí. Mi todo y mi nada, mi universo y mi rincón, quiero que todo lo que siento por ti lo sepa el mundo, quiero gritarle al viento que te amo y que iría hasta la muerte y de vuelta por ti, te bajaría las estrellas y apagaría el sol, si tan solo lo pidieras. **

**Sé, sin embargo, que solo puedo darte esto, pero no pierdas noción que esto no es lo primero ni será lo último, te amo y estoy dispuesto a demostrártelo con cada segundo que tenga yo de vida.**

**Feliz Aniversario mi amada esposa, que hoy y siempre la vida te sonría y te haga la mujer más feliz del mundo…**

**Y claro, que me perdones pronto y regreses a mi, porque me estoy muriendo de a poco.**

**Sirius Black.**

Hermione observó a Ginny quien tenía la mirada clavada en el piso. La castaña sonrió y abrazó a su amiga.

"Si con esto no lo perdonas, incluso yo no se que haría, amiga." - Bromeó y Ginny sonrió de lado.

"No se que hacer."

"Si esto lo hubiera escrito Remus. Yo, iría corriendo hacia él y… bueno, no es algo que pueda decirte completamente y mucho menos hacer frente a toda la escuela" – Ginny se rió. – "Pero hablando en serio. Creo que deberías hablar con él"

"Ya lo hice."

"¿De verdad? No me contaste nada ¿Que pasó?"

"Acabamos haciendo el amor en el sillón de su despacho" – Hermione entró a reír con ganas. Para cuando pudo controlarse habló.

"espera ¿Me estas diciendo que después de eso, tu no lo perdonaste?" – Ginny asintió. – "Amiga, siempre me has dicho que Sirius es, bueno, un…"

"Lo sé, y créeme que me costó marcharme de allí luego de hacerlo. Quería quedarme allí siempre y hacerlo hasta que mi alma dejara mi cuerpo, pero no podía. No podía permitir que él, con un simple lo siento y un te amo, pueda con seguir lo que quiere"

"¿No es esa la idea del 'perdón'?

"No me estás entendiendo aquí"

"Sí lo hago. Y mi consejo es que, si tu lo deseas y amas tanto como dices que haces, no entiendo que haces hablando aquí conmigo."

"Veré que voy a hacer, pero primero hay que ir a clases"

"Siempre fue tu escapatoria. Andando"

* * *

"si con eso no la haces volver, no sé que lo hará" – Se escuchó la voz de James en la oficina de este. 

"Lo sé, solo espero que funcione, he pensado durante un mes entero sobre qué escribirle en esas cartas…"

"Sirius, lo he leído, está perfecto. Verás que ella volverá" – Ahora era remus el que hablaba. – "Oigan mejor me voy a dar clases. Nos vemos en el almuerzo." – Acto seguido el profesor de DCAO partió hacia su salón, deseando el mejor de los resultados para su amigo y Ginny.

. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

Bueno bueno, aquí el capi 24…. SI! Lo sé, lo he actualizado muy rápido tmb estoy contenta jajaja….

Sirius se ha esmerado en el regalo del aniversario y créanme que el tulipán no es insignificante, aunque ya verán a que me refiero mas adelante. Debo confesar que no hay mucho de Hermione y Remus, pero en fin, las cosas van en su rumbo y ya pronto comenzaran los problemas serios. No se si ya lo he dicho o no, pero he estado pensando en esto…. Por otro lado y como un pequeño adelanto, aparecerá nuestro Mortífago favorito, sí queridos lectores Lucius Malfoy volverá para "facilitarle" la vida a Hermione y quien sabe para que mas…

Bueno los dejo, con un gigantesco gracias a **Rasaaabe, DrEaM-KaT, Zopenk, Hermian vampiress, Chayo, EugeBlack, amsp14, marcela9, ophelia dakker, SNAPEFOREVER, HoneyBeeM, Utena-Puchiko-nyu. **Creo que siempre lo digo pero realmente es lo que siento, son mi apoyo y créanme no podría escribir sin el apoyo que Medan capitulo a capitulo…

Ahorráis, me marcho y me despido un beso grande a todos y no olviden dejar sus reviews al finalizar la leida.

Ivita Black

M.O.M.


	25. Chapter 25

Capítulo 25

Ginny y Hermione se dirigían hacia la clase de Encantamientos. Ninguna decía nada, la primera porque aún pensaba en lo que Sirius le había escrito, la segunda, había comenzado a pensar en Remus y que su pelea tonta había durado demasiado tiempo y que ya era hora que se disculparan, uno con el otro. Finalmente en el salón, aún no había llegado el profesor Fliwick pero ya se encontraban sentados en sus respectivos asientos, lo que hizo que se voltearan al ver entrar a las dos Gryffindor.

La clase la compartían, como la mayoría, con los Slytherin y Ginny no tuvo oportunidad de decir o hacer nada antes de que un molesto Slytherin la asaltara con preguntas referidas a los hechos del desayuno.

"¿Quién fue Ginny?" – fue exactamente lo que preguntó primero Blasie Zabini en cuanto vio a la colorada.

"¿Disculpa?" – Dijo ella sabiendo perfectamente de lo que el chico se refería.

"Quiero saber quien te escribió esa nota… y además qué decía la segunda, porque noté en el sobre que tenía la misma caligrafía…"

"¿Ahora te dedicas a espiar la correspondencia de los demás? Que _Slytherin_ de tu parte Zabini. No creí que fueras a pensar que no podía recibir cartas o regalos sin tu autorización o revisión."

"No es eso…" – Pero Ginny una vez más lo interrumpió.

"A partir de ahora, cuando reciba algo que no es tuyo, no te metas ¿de acuerdo? Porque eso quiere decir, si no te habías dado cuenta aún, que puedo recibir cosas de las personas que yo quiera ¿está claro?" – Blasie abrió la boca y la cerró rápidamente, notando que no tenía argumento alguno. Ginny le palmeó el hombro dos veces y sonrió satisfecha. – "Así me agrada. Ahora, con tu permiso, me retiro a sentarme" – Sin mas se volteó y se sentó entre Hermione y Dean. Salvando, sin darse cuenta, a Hermione de las incesantes miraditas del chico.

Harry se asomó por delante de Hermione, quien se encontraba entre la chica y Ron, para preguntarle de quien era la nota, o mejor dicho, si era de la persona que él creía que era.

"¿Y bien?" – susurró el chico.

"¿Y bien qué Harry?"

"Era de… él ¿verdad?" – Preguntó aún más bajo. Ginny asintió colorada pero con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro que no se le borraría por nada del mundo.

"Mione" – Llamó la colorada ¿dentro de dos días no es el cumpleaños de James?" – Ante esta mención Harry se fijó más en las dos muchachas y notó que Ron se trepaba en su espalda para poder escuchar también la conversación.

"Es verdad… ¿crees que haga algo?" – Preguntó serena y notando a Harry inquieto.

"No sabía que… bueno que era el cumpleaños de mi papá"

"¿Creíste acaso que nunca cumplía años?" – Se rió Ginny. Harry sonrió, puso su mano en su barbilla y se hizo que meditaba algo, para luego agregar con una sonrisa más amplia.

"Me pregunto si festejará los treinta y ocho o los veintitrés" – Los otros tres entraron a reír pero tuvieron que disimular rápidamente porque el profesor había entrado al salón.

"Buenos días a todos, por favor saquen el libro de encantamientos nivel siete, en la página ochenta y cuatro…" – La clase continuó su rumbo normal mientras que practicaban los encantamientos del día mientras que las dos chicas ponían la día a Harry y Ron sobre los últimos acontecimientos.

"Entonces Dumbledore cree que se debe a los Mortífagos y al Innombrable." – dijo Ron mientras que con su varita enviaba un hechizo contra uno de los jarrones de enfrente, lo hacía romperse y formar otra cosa con los fragmentos el aire, y luego volvía a su lugar, completamente distinto.

"así es. Pero aún no están del todo seguros cuál será el plan verdadero. Es obvio que Voldemort está en busca de algo" – Dijo Hermione imitando a Ron y regresando el jarrón a su estado normal.

Sin que se dieran cuenta la clase había terminado y todos salían para dirigirse a herbología. Acompañados de los mismos Slytherin.

"No soporto la idea de tener a las mugrientas serpientes en la mayoría de las clases."

"Harry, deja de decir esas cosas…"

"Ya, no defiendas a esos… tipos, solo porque te puedes llevar relativamente bien con uno o dos de ellos" – Se quejó el morocho caminando a grandes zancadas, al igual que su mejor amigo, haciendo que tanto Hermione como Ginny tuvieran que prácticamente trotar para seguirles el ritmo.

"Cuando quieren pueden ser insoportables" – Se quejó la castaña intentando, en vano, estar a la par de los dos chicos. – "¿Podrían caminar más despacio?"

"¿No puedes seguirnos el paso Hermione?"

"No me provoques Ronald" – Se quejó. Los dos sonrieron entre ellos y aminoraron la marcha, aún dirigiéndose a Herbología.

* * *

Ginny daba vueltas en su cama, había llegado hacía dos horas del gran comedor, y aunque había argumentado que estaba cansada, no podía pegar un ojo. Miró su reloj en la mesa de noche y suspiró. Eran las once de la noche. Había pasado todo el día esquivando a Sirius, y gracias a Merlín, ese día no había tenido clases Duelo. 

Corrió las cortinas para cerciorarse que sus compañeras estuvieran en sus respectivas camas. Encontrando a ambas, Parvati y Lavander, en sus cómodas camas durmiendo tranquilas, Ginny se colocó su túnica, que reposaba sobre el baúl y con varita en mano, bajó a la sala común. Se sentó frente al fuego que aún crepitaba, aunque débilmente, y comenzó a pensar en las cartas que Sirius le había enviado. Era gracioso el comportamiento de Sirius. Poco después de casarse, él había argumentado que ellos eran afortunados porque tenían doble aniversario. Ginny no lo había entendido entonces pero lo comprendió cuando Sirius apareció con un ramo de tulipanes, las flores preferidas de Ginny, una tarde de octubre. Específicamente, el día en que ellos dos se habían puesto de novios cinco años atrás.

Se acurrucó en el sillón y abrazó sus piernas. No podía dejar de pensar en Sirius. ¿Es que acaso con esas dos cartas había hecho que se olvidara de todo lo ocurrido desde que ellos despertaron? No era posible, pero luego recordó algo que le habían dicho hacía ya mucho tiempo.

"'Somos almas gemelas. El uno para el otro, sin remedio, sin más vueltas…'. Él y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos…" – Suspiró y maldijo a Sirius por ser un tonto, pero a fin de cuentas él era _su_ tonto, y eso no lo cambiaría por nada.

Se escuchó de pronto el sonido del retrato moverse y poco después vio una figura que se acercaba a ella. Por puro instinto, levantó la varita apuntando al recién llegado, pero se alivió de ver que no era otro que Harry.

"Hola Ginny" – Saludó el morocho algo extraño.

"Harry¿sucedió algo?" – Preguntó preocupada.

"No, vengo de hablar con mi padre" – Sonrió cansado.

"Y eso¿es algo bueno o malo?"

"Depende de cómo se viera" – El chico se tiró en el sillón y pronto tenía su cabeza en el regazo de la colorada. – "Me di cuenta, junto con él, qué es lo que tengo"

"¿Y que es?"

"Pues, al parecer, no estoy tan enamorado como creía, y bueno…"

"Te has desengañado" – Comprendió Ginny. – "No es algo tan lindo Harry, yo te comprendo"

"¿Lo haces?" – Preguntó confuso.

"Sí, recuerda que estuve enamorada de ti desde que te conozco." – Sonrió algo ruborizada.

"Lamento eso"

"No hay nada que lamentar, realmente. Porque pronto descubrí al hombre para mí" – Sonrió ella nuevamente, ahora con ese brillo en los ojos como si estuviera soñando despierta.

"¿No piensas decirle nada aún?"

"No lo sé. Realmente no considero que se merezca que lo perdone tan fácilmente. Pero por otro lado…"

"Te mueres por hacerlo ¿no?"

"Pues sí." – Ginny volvió a suspirar.

"¿Te han dicho que cada suspiro es un beso no dado?" – Agregó él sonriendo y levantando la cabeza.

"Es por eso entonces que he estado suspirando tanto." – Harry miró el reloj de la sala común y luego volvió a mirar a Ginny.

"Tienes aún media hora Gin. ¿Por qué no vas y le das su regalo de aniversario?" – Harry se puso de pie y se dirigió a la escalera. – "Y la próxima vez, intenta no darme gráficamente lo que haces con Sirius, porque creo que aún con lo poco que me has contado, tendré pesadillas" – Recibió un almohadón como respuesta, y riendo subió a su cuarto, dejando a Ginny meditando sus palabras.

* * *

Alguien golpeaba en la puerta, o era quizá su imaginación. Sentía un fuerte dolor en el cuello y un hormigueo en su brazo izquierdo. Y aún así, el sonido de la puerta seguía escuchándose. Resopló y abrió uno de sus ojos. Estaba todo oscuro, el fuego se había extinguido y había comenzado a sentir un poco del frío invernal que se aproximaba. Una vez más el sonido de la puerta. Le hizo acordar, por un momento, a James cuando tocaba el timbre de su antigua casa en el Londres Muggle. Se puso de pie y su brazo izquierdo le dolió el doble, dejando su brazo inmóvil, colgando, y con el derecho masajeando el cuello se acercó a la puerta. ¿Cómo fue que terminó en la sala común durmiendo y no en su cuarto? Se quejó mentalmente. 

"¿Qué diab…?" – Sirius se quedó inmovilizado. Observaba a su visitante como si realmente aún no se hubiera despertado. Abría y cerraba la boca como un pez y tenía los ojos muy abiertos.

"¿Crees que pueda pasar?" – dijo la otra persona. Sirius no dijo nada pero se hizo a un lado para dejar paso. Con un simple movimiento la nueva persona volvió a encender la chimenea como si nunca se hubiera apagado y se sentó en el sillón en donde había estado Sirius. El hombre, para entonces, se había acercado y se había sentado junto a la otra persona.

"¿Qué… que…?" – No podía armar una oración como la gente¿Qué le estaba pasando?

"Sirius." – comenzó la otra persona. – "¿Te has quedado dormido una vez más en el sillón?" – negó con la cabeza pero una sonrisa se formó en su rostro. – "No cambiarás más ¿verdad¿En que te quedaste pensando que te dormiste aquí?"

"En ti" – Fue la respuesta de Sirius. A veces le gustaba que fuera así de impulsivo. Lo había sido siempre. Y eso a veces, le había costado mucho.

"Me alegro" – respondió.

"Ginny…"

"Tengo que saber algunas cosas Sirius Black" – dijo ella seria nuevamente. – "Primero¿Qué esperabas obtener con esas cartas?"

"Que¿Qué esperaba? Nada. Era… es" - Se corrigió mirando el reloj. – "Es nuestro aniversario. Y nunca he olvidado una sola fecha. No creí que fuera algo que debería comenzar ahora. Lo quieras o no, aún tu y yo…" – Pero Ginny lo volvió a interrumpir.

"Segundo¿no pensaste, acaso, que pudiste haberme lastimado con eso?" – Preguntó.

"¿Lastimarte? No, para nada fue esa mi intensión. Ya te he dicho Ginny. Esas cartas expresan lo que yo siento por…" – La vio ponerse de pie y acercarse a la ventana más próxima. – "… ti." – Terminó observándola detenidamente. Tenía puesto una túnica negra de colegio pero no podía apreciar lo que llevaba debajo. Solo aquellas zapatillas de cama. – "Pero te pido disculpas si lo he hecho"

"¿Sabías que eres un tonto?" – Dijo ella volteando hacia él. – "Primero que no me quieres, después que sí, y ahora… ¿que buscas con todo esto? No lo sé." – Sirius se sorprendió, parecía enojada, no tanto como furiosa pero… podía saberse que no estaba simplemente enojada.

"Ginny…"

"Tengo dos preguntas más que hacerte" – Volvió a interrumpirlo. Pero notó que Sirius se callaba para escuchar atentamente, y supo que con la mirada rogaba que no fuera algo tan duro. – "Sirius Black… ¿Aún guardas el anillo?" – Sirius levantó su mano izquierda, aún un poco adormilada y le mostró la alianza de oro que reposaba impasible en su cuarto dedo.

"Aún te amo" – Susurró esperanzado que no la hiciera enfadar más. Pero no parecía que Ginny fuera a cambiar su expresión. Lo observaba a los ojos, detenidamente, y apenas parecía pestañar, pero aún así, no demostraba ningún sentimiento en su mirada, ni en su rostro. Entonces ella se acercó y se sentó nuevamente en su lugar, junto a Sirius. Suspiró y volvió a hablar, manteniendo la seriedad de hasta el momento.

"¿Aun usas el lado izquierdo de la cama?" – Sirius parpadeó un par de veces intentando descifrar el significado de la pregunta que lo descolocó. Pero Ginny no cambiaba el semblante. Cuando él ya había abierto y cerrado la boca un par de veces Ginny agregó, ahora vistiendo una sonrisa de costado, llena de picardía. – "Es que, me he acostumbrado al lado izquierdo y no me gustaría cambiarlo ¿Sabes?" – En ese instante Sirius comprendió todo.

No se resistió y abrazó a Ginny con todo el amor y la ternura que poseía en ese momento con él, que era muchísima.

"Siempre caigo en tus engaños, niña" – Le dijo al oído, besando luego el cuello de ella.

"Lo sé, por eso será que sigo haciéndolo" – Respondió. Haciendo más fuerte el brazo. – "Feliz aniversario Sirius"

"Eres el mejor regalo que pudo hacerme la vida." – Se separó un poco para poder verle a los ojos. Estaban llenos de amor, de pasión y de algo que Sirius no quiso nombrar porque no tenía nombre, no tenía significado, pero que siempre estaba allí cuando Ginny lo miraba.

"Te amo" – Respondió ella con un simple beso en los labios, un roce que provocó que Sirius nunca la dejara irse, nunca más. – "¿que te parece que si vamos al cuarto Sirius? No tengo intenciones de estar aquí toda la noche"

"¿No te quedarás aquí toda la noche?" – Preguntó Sirius observándola extrañado.

"No pienso contracturarme el cuello en este incómodo sillón, la cama es mas cómodo… y mas amplia." – Se burló ella entendiendo porqué la expresión de Sirius. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta que suponía era la de Sirius. – "además, no quiero que James y Lily nos vean aquí, cuando se despierten, no sería una imagen muy bonita y placentera…"

"Y en cambio, para mi, verte desnuda es la imagen más perfecta que he visto en mi vida" – Ginny sonrió y abrió la puerta despacio, pero antes de entrar se volteó y agregó.

"Deberías salir más cariño." - Con una risa ingresó al dormitorio sintiendo las pisadas apresuradas de Sirius detrás de ella.

* * *

Harry y Ron bajaban algo adormecidos aún, debido a que era algo temprano todavía. Pero al bajar se dieron cuenta que Lavander y Parvatil estaban allí, platicando preocupadas. 

"hola" – Saludó Harry, notó que Lavander esperaba un beso en los labios de parte de Harry, y al notar la mirada de Parvatil y Ron, ellos también lo hacían, pero Harry se limitó a saludar y sentarse en uno de los sillones simples.

"¿De que hablaban?" – preguntó Ron cambiando de tema para que su amigo dejara de ser el centro de atención de las dos chicas.

"De tu pequeña hermana"

"¿Le pasó algo?"

"No, solo que cuando despertamos no estaba en la cama y tampoco en ningún lugar de la torre." – Explicó Parvatil. Harry sonrió y le hizo señas a Ron para que no se preocupara demasiado.

"de seguro está desayunando" – Dijo el morocho. Acto seguido se puso de pie. – "¿Vamos Ron?" – los dos amigos dejaron la sala común para ir al comedor pero detrás sintieron que Lavander y Parvatil los seguían hasta alcanzarlos.

En cuanto entraron al Gran Comedor encontraron a una muy sonriente Ginny desayunando y tarareando una canción. Harry levantó la mirada hasta la mesa de los profesores y allí Sirius estaba con una apariencia muy parecida y su padre hacía chistes seguramente sobre él, pero Sirius no parecía darse por aludido porque James tuvo que darle unos cuantos golpes para que le prestara atención. Harry se sonrió. Sabía que Ginny lo había ido a ver, no había otra explicación.

"Lavander" – Llamó Harry a su novia. La chica lo miró con una sonrisa pero Harry no se la devolvió. – "¿Crees que pueda tener una palabra contigo?" – Lavander asintió despacio sin saber qué era lo que le esperaba. Ginny dejó sus sueños despierta y observó la imagen ante sus ojos. Eso quería decir que Harry hablaría con su novia respecto a lo que había estado platicando con su padre.

"¿Sabes que tiene Harry?" – Le preguntó Ron a su hermana. Ginny asintió pero no dijo nada. – "¿Y bien?"

"¿Y bien qué Ron?"

"¿Qué tiene Harry?" – Preguntó exasperado.

"Pregúntale tu, es tu amigo después de todo ¿no?" – Lo escuchó suspirar resignado pero no dijo nada más.

Hermione levantó la mirada hacia la mesa de los profesores, no había visto a Remus¿Qué pudo haber pasado? Pero supuso que se había quedado dormido, aunque un poco improbable en él, o algo que no era de mucha importancia. Sin embargo, tenía una fea sensación. Se dijo mentalmente, que en cuanto pudiera iría a hablar con James o mejor dicho, lo haría con Lily, ellas siempre se han llevado de maravilla y estaba segura que le diría si algo le había sucedido a Remus.

"¿Que les parece si vamos yendo a clases?" – Dijo Hermione observando su reloj, notó que sus amigos la miraban extraños. – "¿Qué?" – Preguntó.

"Aún faltan veinte minutos" – Repuso Ron sin dejar de comer.

"con la boca llena no, Ron" – Le dijo Hermione, pero ya era algo de costumbre y no utilizaba su tono de molestia, solo lo hacia por simple costumbre.

"Hermione" – Una vez a sus espaldas la hizo voltear y encontrarse con una cabellera rubia platinada y una mirada gris penetrante. Hermione suspiró aliviada, por alguna extraña razón al comprobar que era Draco, pero cuando un segundo pensamiento le dijo que efectivamente era Draco, se volvió a tensar.

"Dime" – Dijo lo más tranquila posible.

"Es sobre el trabajo, ya he conseguido los materiales para la poción. Podemos comenzar hoy mismo para que, calculando, estaría lista para principios de Febrero."

"¿Estas seguro que llegaremos? Creí que tardaba seis meses en cocerse completamente"

"Sí, pero…" –Draco se acercó y susurró cerca de su oído. – "la primera parte que es la que más tarda ya está hecha, la mas fácil pero la mas densa" – Sonrió el chico.

"¿Cómo…?" – Pero Hermione no terminó la oración. No estaba segura de si quería saber como es que Draco tenía preparada de ante mano, la parte que había que dejar reposar al menos un mes. – "Espera, no quiero saberlo" – Draco sonrió sinceramente. – "Bien, comenzamos esta noche ¿te parece?"

"Muy bien, nos vemos en mi sala común a las diez"- Dijo el chico y sin más salió del comedor hacia, quien sabía donde.

"¿Queremos acaso saber que fue eso?" – Dijo Ron que observaba la escena con los ojos bien abiertos, como el resto.

"¿Recuerdas que es mi compañero de pociones? Que bueno que tu memoria no falle Ron" – Dijo en cuanto lo vio asentir, se acercó a él y le besó la mejilla. – "Me voy al salón de Transformaciones" – Sin más ella también salio de allí.

Hermione estaba preocupada, no había podido ver a Remus en toda la mañana y eso le parecía extremadamente extraño, por suerte le tocaba Aritmacia con Lily así que aprovecharía el tiempo y averiguaría lo necesario. Pero entonces las fichas le cayeron cuando de pronto y sin saber como, recordó el calendario.

"Soy una estúpida" – Corrió hasta el salón de Artimacia y se fijó dentro para comprobar que Lily estuviera allí, y al verla sentada terminando de corregir unos trabajos, se aventuró dentro. – "Profesora Potter¿puedo hablar con usted?" – Lily levantó la mirada y sonrió ante la imagen de su amiga. Pero continuó con su postura.

"Claro señorita Granger¿Qué sucede?"

"Necesitaba pedirle que, si por favor, podría darme el permiso de ausentarme esta clase." – Lily la observó seria y con un rápido movimiento de varita cerró la puerta con cerrojo y colocó un hechizo de sonido.

"¿Sucedió algo?" – Preguntó preocupada.

"Me olvidé completamente de Remus" – Explicó por primera vez Hermione. Lily le preguntó con la mirada, sobre qué se estaba refiriendo y ella optó por explicarle, en cortas y concisas palabras. – "Tal vez te hayas dado cuenta, pero Remus y Yo nos hemos distanciado un poco"

"Hermione…"

"Son asuntos nuestros, nada de qué preocupares, problemas típicos de parejas. El problema es que es realmente me olvidé que dentro de una semana será luna llena y no le he llevado su poción a Remus, estoy segura que es por eso que se ha ausentado este día."

"Sí, al parecer se ha enfermado, una simple gripe, pero con su estado está más sensible que en otras ocasiones. Ve y cuida de tu esposo Mione." – Permitió la colorada con una sonrisa. – "Y ten en cuenta que puedes hablar conmigo de cualquier cosa, siempre voy a estar"

"Gracias amiga"

"Hermione, hablé con Sirius ayer. Me contó lo que pasó contigo y Remus, y luego James me dijo que… Remus te vio a ti y a Draco Malfoy en la escalera hace unos días…"

"Es verdad. ¿James escuchó la conversación?" – Lily asintió.

"Me dijo que lastimó mucho a Remus. Hermione, yo confió plenamente en ti pero, James me mostró aquel momento en su pensadero, no pareció que fuera otra que…"

"Una cita" – Terminó Hermione. Lily abrió grandes los ojos pero esperó a que Hermione continuara. – "Una cita para comenzar con la estúpida tarea de Snape sobre pociones. Draco y yo somos pareja hasta febrero" – Lily la observó unos momentos, y luego recordó el instante que James le mostró, cuadraba ahora.

"Gracias" – dijo Lily

"¿porque?"

"Por demostrar que no estaba equivocada cuando le dije a James que tú nunca lastimarías a Remus de tal forma, siendo él el hombre de tu vida" – Hermione sonrió y asintió despacio. Se dirigió a la puerta y salió del lugar notando que había ya algunas personas que esperaban para entrar. Algunos la observaron extrañados de verla salir cuando debería estar entrando con ellos pero no hicieron preguntas en voz alta. Pero una persona en especial se tenía que enterar de esto.

* * *

La puerta sonó pero ni se preocupó en atender, sería otro de los alumnos que venía a hablar de quién sabe que cosa con él. Estaba cansado, más débil de lo normal y por sobre todas, las cosas estaba lastimado. 

Se giró en la cama, colocándose de tal forma que pudiera ver por la ventada, que en ese momento, mostraba una imagen nevada y fría. Sintió que algo con bisagras sonaba y pronto logró sentir la presencia de otra persona en el cuarto. Intentó voltear para ver quien había ingresado pero escuchó a la nueva persona quejarse. Y pronto una sombra acercándose a su mesa de luz y por lo tanto a su campo de visión.

"Aquí tienes" – Dijo la persona dejando una copa de oro gastado sobre la mesa de noche, algo dentro de la copa humeaba. Remus levantó su mirada para observar mejor.

"¿Qué…?"

"Lily me dijo que habías contraído una gripe."

"Mione…"

"Debes descansar. ¿Ya tienes quien tome tus clases por ti?" – Remus asintió débilmente. – "bien, asegúrate de tomarte todo esto, para que luego no tengas que pasar por problemas peores a la hora de tu transformación"

"Espera¿Por qué estas aquí?" – Preguntó dudoso Remus. Hermione se detuvo frente a él y lo observo, por un momento, Remus se sintió pequeño y muy avergonzado.

"Ya te lo he dicho… vine para traerte la poción y para comprobar que estuvieras bien." – Se acercó a la cómoda que estaba debajo de la ventana y comenzó a revisar las pociones y pastillas sobre ésta. – "además, quería saber si estabas tomando el debido cuidado contigo mismo, ambos sabemos que no eres de esas personas que tienes como prioridad tu bienestar" – Explicó, en ningún momento su tono cambió al que siempre usaba con él, pero tampoco era de completa frialdad. Simplemente le hablaba como si fueran conocidos, pero aún así, su preocupación no podía controlarla y demostraba en su mirada todo aquello que no quería demostrar con su voz o sus actos.

"Te preocupaste por mí" – dijo dudoso.

"Sí" – Respondió ella.

"No comprendo"

"Remus, no puedo creer que…" – Pero Hermione se silenció, ella no tenía porque decir estas cosas, él se había equivocado con ella, al pensar siquiera que podía tener algo con Draco Malfoy.

"Hermione, los vi…" – Murmuró, sin embargo, el silencio del lugar dio pie a que Hermione lograra escuchar aquel comentario.

"¿A quienes?"

"A ti y a Malfoy"

"Ya lo sé"

"Los escuché también, se reunieron en tu cuarto, luego de la reunión con Albus…"

"también lo sé." – Ante la mirada de extrañeza de Remus Hermione agregó. – "Lily me lo dijo. Lo que puedo deducir es que cuando salí del gran comedor esa noche, Draco me siguió a mi, y tu a él. Al parecer James te siguió a ti, de lo contrario nunca hubiera presenciado la escena."

"Hermione" – Volvió a decir. A pesar de su estado, sonó fuerte y serio.

"No me interesa lo que tengas que decirme al respecto. Solo te diré que estábamos acordando para hacer el trabajo de Snape. Draco Malfoy resultó ser mi pareja hasta Febrero." – Remus se quedó sin palabras. Hermione notando esto se acercó y colocó su mano sobre la frente del muchacho. – "Aún tienes fiebre Remus"

"supongo" – Hermione se sorprendió al escuchar a su esposo más débil que nunca.

"vendré después del almuerzo para ver como estás¿de acuerdo?"

"No es necesario."

"Lo sé." – Respondió simplemente. – "Le pediré a Dobby que te traiga algo de sopa de pollo y té." – Sin más se encaminó hacia el retrato que había sido el objeto del sonido inicial de bisagras.

"¿Por qué lo haces?"

"Porque eres mi esposo, porque si yo no te cuido nadie lo hará, y porque te amo a pesar de tus estúpidos celos y actitudes inmaduras." – y lo dejó solo, con una casi inexistente sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

Hermione salía de las cocinas cuando escuchó el sonido de la campana del colegio sonar, anunciando el final de las clases y el comienzote la última hora antes del almuerzo. Apenas logró alcanzar el vestíbulo cuando un par de brazos la detuvieron. Una respiración pausada y un cuerpo fuerte presionado en la espalda de ella. Hermione se quedó inmóvil, estática sin poder aclarar su mente y visualizar la situación que se estaba llevando a cabo. La respiración se encontraba junto a su oído ahora y aquellas grandes manos abrasaban su cintura de forma protectora. 

"Podríamos terminar lo que comenzamos tanto tiempo atrás" – Escuchó que le susurraban y acto seguido una lengua y un par de labios comenzaban a hacer su trabajo en su tostado y terso cuello. Hermione se tensó de pronto, esa voz le era conocida, demasiado familiar, pero ante esta situación su mente pareció haber quedado en blanco, no pudiendo reconocer y unir aquella voz con nadie. Una de esas manos en su vientre comenzó a bajar y pronto se encontró rozando la piel del abdomen de Hermione, subiendo peligrosamente hasta alcanzar el objetivo deseado. Hermione no pudo más que dejar salir aquel sonido, que demostraba que de alguna forma estaba gozando de aquel contacto.

No comprendía el por qué no se podía mover, estaba como si un hechizote parálisis le hubiera dado de lleno y no le permitiera reaccionar ante la demostración que estaba recibiendo. Se asustó aún más, disfrutando de aquellas manos que parecían conocerla tan bien. Una de ella en su pecho izquierdo, la otra en la parte delantera de su muslo derecho. Dejó escapar otro gemido que intentó ahogar con esfuerzo.

"Sé que te agrada esto, y si no te hubieras puesto tan terca la última vez, hubiera sucedido antes. Y créeme que las cosas serían completamente distintas a ahora." – Cerró los ojos, sin saber si era porque quería desaparecer o porque deseaba que nunca se detuviera. Entonces pasó, su mente despertó de su letargo y pronto todo cuadró. Aquellas manos, aquellas caricias, aquella voz…

Recordó a Remus en cama enfermo, ese hombre era el amor de su vida y nada ni nadie le haría hacerle algo que no fuera para hacerlo aún más feliz. Y definitivamente esto no lo haría. Tampoco quería saber lo que se sentiría estar entre estas sucias manos que ahora la tocaban de tal forma tan impúdica. Con un arrebato de una fuerza que no sabía tenía, Hermione se liberó de esas manos y sintió que la persona que estaba detrás de ella se alejaba con gran rapidez y por último un gran ruido sordo dándole a entender que había caído, por lo menos, a un par de metros de distancia.

Con una furia renovada se volteó para observar a su 'agresor'. Allí sentado en el suelo, con una mirada de pura furia y rencor estaba Lucius Malfoy, su bastón con mango de serpiente alejado de él y su cabello revoltoso y despeinado.

"Maldita sangresucia" – murmuró con frustración. – "Te haré pagar con creses"

"Eso lo veremos, _señor Malfoy_" – Dio un par de pasos al frente en donde se encontraba aquel bastón que siempre llevaba con él. Lo tomó con cuidado, observando a cada momento a su interlocutor. Sacó del caño la varita escondida y la tiró al suelo, haciendo que cayera a sus pies. Con una sonrisa maléfica, Hermione levantó su pie y con el grito de un fuerte 'NO' de fondo, partió la varita en más de dos trozos. – "Me gustaría saber que hará ahora" – Sin más lo vio levantarse y acercarse en dos zancadas.

"Te voy a…" – Pero la punta de la varita de Hermione lo detuvo, a escasos trenita centímetros de distancia.

"Será mejor que se marche o me veré obligada a lastimarlo." – Le dijo, Lucius Malfoy se alejó para tomar su varita pero Hermione lo volvió a detener. – "Ahora, porque no respondo de mi" – Le advirtió. Malfoy olvidó su varita y caminó con orgullo hacia la puerta. Poco después Hermione lo perdió de vista y fue entonces que un par de lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, y luego de esas ya nada pudo detener las otras, que parecían no tener fin.

Necesitaba salir de allí, necesitaba consuelo, alguien que supiera y entendiera todo. Sin mas Hermione corrió escaleras arribas y no se detuvo hasta alcanzar el tercer piso, quinto pasillo, segunda puerta a la izquierda.

* * *

La puerta se abrió de pronto, realmente no esperaba que Dobby entrara por la puerta sino que apareciera directamente en el cuarto con la comida que seguramente Hermione le había encargado. Miró la mesa de noche, pero el reloj que allí reposaba no daba siquiera las doce del mediodía. Algo no estaba bien. 

Se giró un poco al escuchar pasos apresurados y pronto vio que Hermione entraba en el lugar. Tenía su ropa desarreglada y su rostro estaba empapado en lágrimas. Sintió una pésima sensación, preocupación y algo que se asemejaba a un dejá vu.

"¿Hermione?" – llamó preocupado. No pudo decir o hacer otra cosa en su posición de semi sentado, ya que Hermione se arrojaba a él y comenzaba a llorar nuevamente en su pecho desnudo. Remus solo acariciaba el cabello de ella y respondía aún con mas fuérzale abrazo que ella le daba.

Este sentimiento era el indicado. Era perfecto. Ella y Remus encajaban perfectamente, el uno para el otro. Remus era su alma gemela y por un momento se sintió la peor de las basuras al haber siquiera, disfrutado por unos instantes las caricias de Lucius Malfoy.

Pronto Hermione se tranquilizo y Remus aprovechó a preguntar qué era lo que tenía.

"Mione¿Qué sucedió?" – Algo se escuchó en su pecho, Hermione había murmurado la respuesta. Una sola palabra que no pudo comprender del todo. – "Mione, mi vida. Repíteme. ¿Qué me has dicho?" – Otra vez el murmullo. Hermione levantó la mirada apenas para encontrar la cálida de Remus, que a pesar de todo, poseía algo de aquella penetrante mirada lobina amarillenta.

"Malfoy" – susurró despacio.

"¿Qué te hizo ese maldito?" – Se había olvidado de su enfermedad, de su próxima transformación. Nadie lastimaría a Hermione mientras él viviera. La chica vio su ira reflejada en los ojos miel de Remus y se asustó, alejándose de él. Esa no era de Remus, era la mirada del lobo que había surgido antes de tiempo.

"Remus" – Pidió inconcientemente.

"Que. Te. Hizo" – Preguntó pausadamente, con los dientes apretados y la furia resurgiendo a cada momento.

"Él quiso… quiso" – no podía decirlo. Remus la asustaba y tenía miedo por primera vez en su vida que algo malo fuera a suceder por su causa.

"Voy a matar a ese endemoniado mocoso. ¿Cómo se atreve a tocarte el muy mal nacido, hijo del demonio" – Con esas palabras Remus salio de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta, sin rastros de enfermedad o debilidad. Antes de llegar, sin embargo, la puerta se abrió dando paso a Sirius y James, acompañados de sus respectivas esposas. Al parecer Lily le había explicado a Ginny la última conversación que ella tuvo con Hermione la hora anterior, y aprovechando que ninguna de las dos tenían clases decidieron buscarla. Harry fue quien les prestó el mapa a su madre y amiga y en el ínterin encontraron a Sirius y James que iban a ver a Remus. La casualidad de la vida los encontró a los cuatro en la puerta de las habitaciones del profesor de Defensa.

"¿Qué sucede aquí?" – fue la pregunta de James al abrir la puerta y ver a un remus furioso a menos de un metro de distancia de ellos y a una Hermione con sus ropas aún desarregladas y su rostro lleno de lágrimas que le gritaba a su esposo que se detuviera.

"¡Quítate James!" – Exclamó el lupino. Los cuatro se hicieron a un lado pero luego escucharon a Hermione llamarles la atención.

"¡No, deténganlo que hará una locura!" – Los dos hombres la miraron desconcertados pero no necesitaron más para salir detrás de su amigo y detenerlo, a pesar de la fuerza extraordinaria que parecía llevar con él en ese momento. Necesitaron de dos _paralisis totalius_ para detenerlo y entrarlo al cuarto.

"Hermione ¿Qué sucedió contigo?"

"Y con Remus para el caso" – Agregó Ginny a la acotación de Lily mientras las tres veían que James y Sirius entraban con un paralizado Remus que aún poseía ese brillo de odio y furia en su mirada ya completamente amarilla.

"Esto es extraño. Aún faltan dos noche para luna llena y sus ojos ya han cambiado." – Se extraño Sirius. – "¿Algo que compartir?"

"Ese no es Remus, o no del todo al menos. Es el lobo y está listo para cazar. Sin embargo a la persona equivocada" – Dijo hermione, que se arrodillaba frente a Remus, tendido en el sofá, y lo miraba a los ojos acariciando su cabello. – "Remus, escúchame, mi vida. Tienes que relajarte y dejar que te explique porque de lo contrario harás una locura" – Remus aun poseía esa mirada amarilla pero ahora la tenía completamente centrada en Hermione que la observaba detenidamente, cada uno de sus detalles. – "Voy a dejarte libre, pero necesito saber si te quedarás quieto, al menos hasta que te explique todo." – Remus la observó a los ojos, para que ella pudiera ver en su mente que estaba dispuesto a calmarse, solamente hasta que ella le explicara, después sí iría de cacería y su presa tenía nombre y apellido. – "_Finito incatatem_"

"Mione" – Murmuró el lobo. Pidiendo que le dijera todo. Parecía que a pesar de su furia inicial y de su falta de dolores entonces, ahora comenzaba a recuperar su actual estado de enfermedad y debilidad. Aún así no lo demostró mucho más de lo que su rostro permitía hacerlo.

"Fue Malfoy, pero no Draco." – Dijo simplemente. Entonces Remus lo comprendió. Ese maldito había vuelto por ella. Sabía que iba a suceder pero no que pasaría tan pronto.

"Fue, fue Lucius Malfoy" – Dijo él. Hermione asintió. – "Pero él está en prisión, no es posible que…"

"Al parecer sí, porque fue él. Es más, rompí su varita. La pisé y la hice trisas." – Remus en un acto reflejo abrazó a Hermione protegiéndola hasta del aire que respiraban.

"Chicos" – Llamó Sirius. – "¿Qué pasó?"

"Les diré" – Dijo Hermione alejándose un poco de Remus. El muchacho se sentó derecho y atrajo a Hermione para que se acomodara en su regazo. Una mano en su cintura y la otra acariciaba una de las manos de ella que reposaba en su propio regazo mientras que el otro brazo de Hermione abrazaba el cuello de Remus, atrayéndolo más a ella, todo problema o discusión olvidado. – "¿Recuerdas Ginny ese año en que tu y yo buscamos al hermano de Albus Dumbledore?"

"sí, era para que nos consiguiera unos materiales para una poción."

"También recuerdas que al poco tiempo de haber terminado de hablar con él, apareció Sirius."

"Sí, es que no quería que estuviera sola por ahí" – Explicó el morocho.

"Cuando ustedes me dejaron. Yo me dirigí a la biblioteca, creo. Verán, pasó hace tiempo y no recuerdo muy bien cual era mi destino. Lo que sí recuerdo es que alguien me seguía, y pronto me arrinconó en una pared." – Hermione se detuvo, no quería recordar mucho, así que decidió no darles muchos detalles de aquella situación. Sintió la mano de Remus, dándole apoyo, apretando a suya propia. – "Lucius Malfoy me siguió hasta allí, y. bueno, él intentó, aprovecharse de mi" – enseguida surgieron las maldiciones de Sirius y James y las exclamaciones de Lily y Ginny.

"¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada? Somos tus amigas Hermione" – Se quejó Ginny enfurecida por ambas situaciones.

"Es que, le di su merecido a Malfoy y salí corriendo hacia la sala común…" – No pudo continuar y Remus aprovechó para hacerlo él.

"En la sala común estaba yo, repasando aquel apunte que Hermione me había prestado, cuando la vi entrar tenía sus ropas completamente desgarradas y su rostro pálido. Rápidamente, aprovechando que la sala estaba vacía, la llevé hasta nuestro cuarto, y le presté algo de ropa, dado que por alguna razón su varita no la llevaba encima. Allí me explicó que había sucedido y como ahora, tuve ganas de matar al bastardo."

"Aún no comprendo por qué no nos dijiste nada." – Repitió Lily.

"Porque nada había sucedido realmente, solo me besó con furia, pero nada malo había pasado. Éramos adolescentes. Además…" – Hermione se detuvo un momento y observó a Remus por un instante quien la observaba con amor. – "Sucedió algo muy importante que opacó todo lo malo de ese día."

"Algo ¿Cómo qué?" – Preguntó Ginny con una sonrisa.

"Lo más maravilloso y perfecto." – Respondió Hermione. – "Y no me avergüenza decirlo, Remus y yo hicimos el amor por primera vez" – Remus se había sonrojado pero no había bajado la mirada y Hermione sonreía extasiada."

"Así que fue ahí cuando ustedes dos dieron el siguiente paso" – dijo James pícaro. – "con Sirius no sabíamos si había sido allí o luego de terminar el curso."

"bueno, ya lo saben." – Respondió Remus.

"Pero ¿Qué sucedió hoy?" – Preguntó Sirius.

"Hoy, fui a ver a Lily porque recordé que Remus se transformaría pronto. Me preocupé porque no había estado en el desayuno y hacía unos días que no lo veía. Lily me dijo hoy que Remus estaba enfermo, y que por eso había estado ausente así que fui a verlo. Luego me fui a las cocinas para pedirle a Dobby que le trajera algo de sopa de pollo y unas medicinas. Cuando alcancé las escaleras, alguien me sujetó y…" – No pensaba decirles todo. Lo que había sentido en un principio se lo guardaría para ella. – "Y comenzó a tocarme, y me dijo que continuaríamos lo que había empezado tiempo atrás. Yo quedé estática, como si hubiera sido paralizada por un hechizo o algo. No podía moverme y solo podía sentir… solo podía sentir las manos de él tocándome y…" – No pudo continuar más. No quería recordarlo. Enterró su rostro en el pecho de Remus, quien comenzó a acariciarle el cabello y la espalda en forma de consuelo.

"Ya pequeña." – Decía, pero observaba ahora a sirius y a James que parecían tener el mismo sentimiento que Remus.

"Lily, linda. Necesito que te quedes aquí con Hermione" – Le pidió James despacio. Sirius se acercó a Ginny y besó sus labios fugazmente.

"¿Puedes quedarte tu también? Necesito hacer algo ahora" – Le dijo en un susurro. Ginny lo observó y luego asintió sabiendo qué era lo que tenía que hacer.

Remus besó el cabello de Hermione y la separó un poco. Quitándole unos mechones que caían en su rostro, Remus le besó su nariz.

"todo va a estar bien. Necesito que ahora te quedes aquí con Lily y Ginny. ¿Está bien?" – Hermione asintió y se levantó para dirigirse al cuarto junto a sus amigas. Los tres muchachos se reunieron para platicar. - "Voy a matar a ese tipo" – Murmuró Remus cuando las tres chicas desaparecieron escaleras arriba.

"Sí, y nosotros estaremos contigo. Pero lo primero será buscar la varita rota de Malfoy y llevársela a Albus" – Dijo James.

"Luego planearemos como atacaremos" – Agregó Sirius.

* * *

Cuando Remus regresó a sus habitaciones encontró a las dos coloradas en la sala platicando. Al parecer Hermione se había quedado dormida en la habitación de él luego de haber llorado mucho. Podía notarse que Remus no estaba en total control de sus facultades, la gripe no había mejorado, pero parecía no tenerla dado al problema principal, que era Hermione. También se había olvidado de su próxima transformación, lo único ocupando su mente era su esposa y el hecho que ella lo necesitaba más que nunca. 

"Nosotras nos vamos Rem." – Dijo Lily besando la mejilla del licántropo. – "Si necesitas cualquier cosa, tanto tú como Hermione nos avisas ¿de acuerdo?" – El muchacho asintió despacio.

"E intenta descansar un poco. Te ves terrible" – Agregó Ginny abrazando a su profesor favorito.

En cuanto dejaron el lugar, Remus se dirigió a su habitación, escaleras arriba. Allí estaba Hermione, acurrucada en el centro de la cama y cubierta con las frazadas. Se veía tan angelical y desprotegida a la vez. Chasqueó la lengua y se quitó el sweater que llevaba puesto. Dejó los zapatos junto a la puerta y se arrodilló junto a Hermione. La observaba detenidamente, recordando cada detalle, adoraba verla así, sin ningún rasgo de preocupación en su rostro. Tan solo tranquila, relajada y armoniosa.

Le quitó un mechón plateado que cubría su rostro y Hermione frunció la nariz. Remus sonrió débil.

"¿Qué hora es?" – Preguntó Hermione adormecida, aun con los ojos cerrados.

"ya casi se terminas las horas de clase" – Respondió. – "Lily y Ginny se turnaron para quedarse contigo, acaban de irse" – Dijo Remus acariciando su rostro con delicadeza.

"debo averiguar que es lo que estuvieron haciendo." – Hermione intentó sentarse en la cama pero Remus se lo impidió.

"Tu no irás a ningún lado. James iba a hablar con Harry para que te diera las cosas." – Hermione sonrió cansada.

"Genial, tendré los apuntes incompletos" – Remus respondió con otra sonrisa.

"Hoy te quedarás aquí, Dumbledore te dio permiso para que descansaras y repusieras fuerzas, un elfo traerá la cena para ambos así que no hay de qué preocuparse"

"remus¿Por qué haces esto?" – Preguntó ella dejándose acomodar por él en la cama.

"Porque eres mi esposa, porque si yo no te cuido nadie lo hará, y porque te amo a pesar de tus actitudes de mujer madura y autosuficiente" – Hermione acarició el rostro de Remus y luego agregó seria, casi sin éxito:

"Esto no quiere decir que no siga enfadada contigo por haber desconfiado de mi." – Le dijo. Remus besó su nariz. Y se recostó junto a ella. En un acto reflejo, Hermione colocó su cabeza en el pecho de Remus.

"¿Qué tengo que hacer para que lo hagas?"

"No lo sé. Quizá un poco de esto y otro poco de aquello" – Murmuró cada vez más bajo, como dejándose llevar por el sueño que la embriagaba.

"Había extrañado tenerte así" – Le susurró Remus en el oído, la respuesta de la chica fue un abrazo más fuerte, buscando la protección del lobo.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" – Preguntó luego de un rato de cómodo y placentero silencio.

"la gripe se ha mantenido igual, pero creo que ya no tengo fiebre, por otro lado, la transformación está próxima, y eso me hace débil."

"Estaré aquí cuando regreses." – Le dijo simplemente ella.

"Gracias, mi vida"

. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

Bueno aquí el capi 25… no sé si he tardado mucho o no ustedes díganme.

Han visto que Malfoy grande ha aparecido, Sirius y Ginny han vuelto juntos, y Hermione y Remus están resolviendo sus diferencias…. Por otro lado, Harry y Lavander y los molestos de Draco y Blasie, todo cuadrará mejor más adelante….

Por ahora espero que les haya gustado, tiene un poco de todo como han visto y espero que el capi siguiente sea prontito…

Un Gracias muy grande a **Zopenk, amsp14, CloeM, Utena-Puchiko-nyu, SNAPEFOREVER, DrEaM-KaT, trini - la – blake, marcela9, paulaloveremus, HoneyBeeM, LiRaY, Jimën.** Me han dado un gran apoyo en este fic…

Un beso grande a todos y no olviden dejar sus reviews y decirme que les parece…

Ivita Black.

M.O.M.


	26. Chapter 26

Capítulo 26

No era un momento adecuado para una fiesta. Hacía poco se había llevado acabo una redada por parte de los mortífagos y apenas habían podido sobrevivir. Pero claro, ninguno de los adolescentes fue avisado del ataque. Así que, aquí estaban, en la noche de Navidad, unos cuantos miembros de la Orden también habían ido por precaución, a pedido de Dumbledore, el salón comedor decorado de forma exquisita y los alumnos de cuarto a séptimo entusiasmados.

Lily se había quedado unos momentos en la sala común de Hermione junto a Ginny para terminar los últimos toques a los disfraces de cada uno.

"Me hace acordar a la fiesta de San Valentín." – Dijo de pronto Lily terminando de peinar el cabello de Hermione.

"Sí, aunque esta será un poco diferente, al menos para nosotras" – Agregó Ginny. – "Lily ¿Cuál es tu disfraz?"

"algo de la época de Luís XIV" – Respondió la colorada.

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque ciertos muchachos han decidido disfrazarse de mosqueteros" – Las otras dos se rieron ante el comentario.

"Y supongo que nuestra alumna ejemplar es…"

"Marianne Dashwood" – Respondió Hermione. Lily comenzó reír.

"dudo que haya alguien en este colegio que haya leído el libro"

"mejor aún."

Lily terminó los últimos toques y luego admiró a la chica de lejos. Llevaba el cabello suelto, formando perfectos bucles que le alcanzaban casi la mitad de la espalda, unos mechones sujetos en la parte de atrás, en forma de trenzas y dejaba caer unos cuantos en el rostro, para enmarcarlo. Un vestido de principios del siglo XIX y muy poco maquillaje.

Ginny se encontraba sentada en el sillón colocándose las sandalias. Tenía un vestido muy simple que arrastraba el suelo, de color crema, que solo se sujetaba en un hombro, y se amarraba en la cintura con una cinta fina de oro. El cabello levantado apenas y una tiara con flores de oro también. Un brazalete a la altura de su hombro y una gargantilla que rodeaba su cuello, ambos muy similares.

"creo que voy a terminar de prepararme"

"¿Dónde tienes el disfraz Lily?" – preguntó Hermione.

"En mi dormitorio." – Lily besó la mejilla de cada una de sus amigas y se despidió, subiendo al cuarto de Hermione, de allí al de Remus y luego a propio para arreglarse.

"Será mejor que yo también me marche, Blasie me estará esperando en el vestíbulo."

"suerte, y espero que no se cele el perro"

"Muy chistosa, pero yo también lo espero."

Hermione se observó en el espejo gigante que había conjurado hacía ya unas dos horas. Estaba perfecta. Solo esperaba que su pareja luciera a la altura. Sonrió recordando esa última frase. Sería el principio del Apocalipsis si su pareja no estuviera a la altura de una fiesta como esta.

La puerta sonó y con un último vistazo a su disfraz, se dirigió a la puerta para recibir a su acompañante.

* * *

El lugar estaba decorado a la perfección. Este año los prefectos se habían esmerado el doble, sin saber porque, sin preocuparse tampoco de averiguarlo. El techo encantado apenas podía ser visto, dado que habían formado una especie de techo con enredaderas que le daba un toque más íntimo, al igual que las columnas que eran cubiertas por la misma enredadera. Había pequeñas mesas de entre cuatro y seis personas, una luz tenue daba el último toque, gentileza de las escasas velas flotantes alrededor de las mesas. 

Los profesores ya se encontraban en el salón. Dumbledore les había dado la orden de no interferir en esta fiesta, dado que los alumnos se habían esmerado ellos solos en organizarla.

Algunos alumnos ya habían comenzado a entrar y entre ellos admiraban los disfraces de los otros, intentando adivinar quien es cada uno. Desde la mesa que eligieron los merodeadores, intentaban encontrar a ciertos Gryffindor sin éxito alguno.

"Lily¿Tu sabes como están vestidas?"

"Sí, si sé." - Respondió tomando la mano de James pro debajo de la mesa. James sonrió y entrelazó sus dedos con los de su esposa.

"¿Y como están?"

"no voy a decirles nada" – Argumentó. – "Ellas así me pidieron."

"Pero nosotros fuimos amigos desde antes que ellas" – Se quejó Sirius con cara de cachorro abandonado.

"Olvídalo Black, las mujeres debemos estar unidas" – Sonrió y dirigió su mirada a la puerta. Allí en la entrada estaba Ron y Harry. Muy fáciles de distinguir dado que llevaban disfraces bastante resaltantes.

"¿Qué son?" – Preguntó Remus al ver que se acercaban.

"Hola todos¿Qué dicen?" – Saludó Harry.

"Que… no sé que eres" – Lily y Harry entraron a reír.

"Cíclope" – Ante esa mención los rostros de los mosqueteros se contorsionaron aún más en la duda. – "Es un personaje de tiras cómicas muggle. Es un mutante que puede lanzar rayos por sus ojos, por eso las gafas" – Harry llevaba puesto un traje de pantalón negro y chaqueta de igual color, con cierre del lado izquierdo y cuello bao. Tenía una tira plateada del lado derecho de la chaqueta y el lado izquierdo del pantalón. Unos guantes de cuero negro sin dedos y unas gafas que cubrían completamente sus ojos.

"¿No se suponía que el tema de la fiesta eran las parejas?" – Preguntó Sirius.

"Es que la esposa de Cíclope muere en un punto de la serie"

"Ah" – Dijeron los tres adultos. – "¿Y cual es el disfraz de Ron?"

"Bueno, Ron no sabía de qué disfrazarse, y si me lo preguntan, no debió dejar que lo eligiera Luna." – Harry se giró para ver a Ron con una amplia sonrisa, observando a Luna embobado. Ambos vestían una ropa extraña. Ella un vestido amarillo, grandes aretes con forma burbujas del mismo color y su cabello recogido en una alta cola de caballo. Ron tenía el cabello peinado al estilo Elvis y un traje de pantalones Oxford y camisa arremangada hasta los codos.

"Se parece a lo que solíamos ver en Estudios Muggles" – Dijo Remus.

"Luna vio una revista vieja, no se donde, y decía que en los cincuenta o sesenta, la gente se vestía así, no lo sé muy bien."

"Al menos Ron no parece estar molesto."

"Voy a sentarme con ellos. Nos vemos luego"

"Espera Harry¿Has visto a Hermione o Ginny?" – Preguntó Remus.

"Sí" – sonrió el chico antes de dejar la mesa.

"Supongo que él tampoco puede decirnos mucho más que eso."

* * *

La cena comenzó sin ningún problema, aunque los merodeadores no habían podido ver a sus respectivas esposas y eso los tenía un tanto inquietos. Lily intentaba, de alguna forma, relajarlos pero no había forma. No dejaban de recorrer el salón con la vista, en busca de las chicas. 

"Queridos alumnos, es un gran placer estar aquí junto a todos ustedes" – Había comenzado Dumbledore, cuando la cena ya había pasado a segundo término. – "Antes que nada, debo felicitar a los encargados de tan maravillosa fiesta, realmente han dado lo mejor de ustedes en este evento y se hizo notar con cada detalle. Pero bien, a partir de este momento, se dará lugar al baile así que les pido a los abridores que se acerquen a la pista." – Dumbledore se sentó y con un movimiento de varita, las mesas del centro del lugar dejaron de existir y las sillas se agruparon en las paredes para dejar espacio a la pista de balie.

"Y eso que Remus estaba buscando a Hermione" – Dijo Lily a James en el oído mientras veían como dos personas se dirigían al centro de la pista.

"Solo espero que Remus pueda contenerse de… matarlo" – Agregó sonriendo.

* * *

La cena estaba deliciosa, realmente Ginny se había esmerado mucho en la organización. Hermione estaba sentada en una de las mesas más alejada a la de los tres mosqueteros. Compartía con Ginny y Blasie y claro está, su pareja. Si Remus tan solo supiera. 

"Mione, recuerda lo que te dije" – Susurró Ginny mientras las parejas de ambas platicaban de algo.

"Sí Ginny, como para olvidarlo" – Ginny sonrió ante el comentario.

"Amiga, tienes experiencia en esto de llamar la atención."

"no es gracioso"

"¿Qué no es gracioso?" – Preguntó Blasie junto a Ginny. Un muchacho vestido a la época del siglo XIX estaba junto a Hermione y la observaba sonriente, realmente estaba sonriendo de forma genuina.

"Nada importante. Solo un comentario tonto" – En ese momento, Dumbledore dio sus palabras de apretura y Hermione sintió que su estómago iba a cerrarse por completo y que su corazón saldría por su boca.

"es tu turno Hermione, ve a baliar"

Hermione se sintió desfallecer cuando una mano tomaba la suya propia para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. Ella entrelazó su brazo con el de su pareja y se encaminó al centro del lugar. Odiaba tener la mirada de todo el mundo clavada en ella. Tal y como había sucedido en su cuarto año y el maldito torneo.

"solo relájate Hermione. Olvídate del resto. Solo tu y yo."

Ambos se detuvieron en el centro y se colocaron en posición para empezar a bailar en cuanto la música sonara. Su mano estaba sujeta en el aire por su acompañante y la otra temblaba en el hombro de él. Mientras que el chico sujetaba a Hermione con firmeza de la cintura, pero sin olvidarse de la gentileza de un caballero.

Finalmente el sonido comenzó a fluir y ambos comenzaron a dar vueltas en la pista, siendo el objetivo de todas y cada una de las miradas. De pronto Hermione clavó su mirada en una miel que la observaba desde uno de los lados, eso la hizo tensarse aún más.

"¿Estás bien?"

"No, siento que me voy a morir aquí mismo"

"Es solamente un baile Hermione, además. Creo que ambos hacemos una perfecta pareja… para bailar" – Se apresuró a decir. – "Ya te lo he dicho, relájate y deja que te lleve"

"Lo haces ver muy simple Draco"

"Es simple. Observa" – Soltó su mano de la cintura de Hermione y la hizo alejarse de él, en cuanto ella dejó girar, se vio aún más cerca de Remus que la observaba con una mirada de extrañeza y algo que no sabía qué era. Pero antes de que ella pudiera decir o hacer algo, Draco la atrajo nuevamente hacia él.

"¿Les molesta si nos unimos?" – Escucharon cerca de ellos. Ginny y Blasie se habían acercado y ahora bailaban junto a la pareja de Premios Anuales.

"No, en realidad, me alegra que estés aquí." – Sonrió Hermione.

La música siguió su ritmo, y luego de la primera canción vino la segunda y luego la tercera y cuarta. Cuando se dieron cuenta, mucha gente ya había superado la primera pieza y todos bailaban o hablaban o, desaparecían por los jardines.

Hermione estaba ahora bailando con Harry, mientras veían a James y Lily girar y reír sin importarles nada.

"¿Cuándo hace que tu y yo no hablamos?" – le Pregunto Hermione mientras Harry le hacía dar otra vuelta y la atraía más a él.

"Bastante diría yo." – Hermione dejó reposar su rostro en el pecho de Harry. –"Tengo muchas cosas que contarte Mione" – Le susurró Harry.

"Y me encantaría...– antes de que Hermione pudiera terminar su frase, los dos adolescentes fueron interrumpidos.

"Disculpen, Harry ¿Crees que pueda robarte a tu pareja una pieza?"

"No hay ningún problema profesor Lupin" – Remus tomó la mano de Hermione y ella instintivamente colocó su rostro en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro de él. Remus abrazó a Hermione por la cintura con ambos brazos y ella dejó que sus manos se sujetaran al pecho del traje de mosquetero. Instintivamente Remus dejó que su sistema absorbiera el aroma que ella llevaba en ese momento.

"Y ¿Cuál de los tres mosqueteros eres tú?" – Remus no respondió de inmediato.

"¿Cuál deseas que sea?"

"Pues… digamos que Athos es el que tuvo un hijo, así que ese sería James. Portos es el enamorado del amor. Eso lo convierte a Sirius en su personaje."

"¿Entonces soy Aramís?"

"Porque eres el centrado y pensante, y el único que puede controlar a los otros dos"

"¿solo por eso?" – susurró Remus en el oído de Hermione.

"No, también porque es el más apuesto y gentil. Y…"

"¿Y?"

"Y Porque es mi personaje favorito" – Deliberadamente pero conciente de que nadie podía notarlo, Hermione depositó un dulce y adictivo beso en el hoyo que forma el hueso del hombro, junto al cuello. Remus se estremeció ante ese contacto.

"Hermione" – murmuró él, intentando disipar la sensación que de pronto había comenzado a sentir. No era el momento, ni el lugar para pensar en eso. – "¿porque no me dijiste que…?"

"No, no hagas preguntas." – Lo detuvo. Volvió a besarlo allí, y luego se estiró un poco para alcanzar el sitio que volvía loco a Remus, besó detrás de su oreja derecha, haciendo que el mosquetero se tensara aún más. – "Remus, necesito que… que…" – No podía terminar la frase. Sonrió al sentir que Remus estaba necesitando lo mismo.

"En la habitación junto a las cocinas. El retrato del árbol seco, cinco minutos" – Le susurró y luego se alejó dejando a Hermione con una sonrisa tonta.

"¿Está todo bien?" – Preguntó una voz detrás de ella.

"Eh, sí. Todo bien."

"¿Quieres que bailemos?"

"¿Me disculpas? Necesito ir al baño" – Draco la observó con una ceja levantada y Hermione agregó. – "Cosas de chicas, ya sabes" – Draco se ruborizó y asintió dirigiendo su mirada hacia otro lado. – "Gracias" – Acto seguido se dirigió fuera del salón comedor y cuando notó que nadie le prestaba atención, dobló hacia el lado contrario de los baños, directo a las cocinas.

Recorrió el pasillo repleto de cuadros hasta dar con el deseado. Cuando se encontró frente al cuadro del árbol seco murmuró una palabra y el retrato desapareció dado paso a otro pasillo.

* * *

"Creo que tu amiga dejó a mi amigo solo y abandonado" – Ginny y Blasie estaban bailando en la pista cerca del lugar en donde Hermione había estado bailando con Remus. 

"así parece" – Respondió ella.

"Ginny" – La chica sintió la voz de Blasie muy cerca de su oído y se estremeció de pronto, haciendo que Blasie lo interpretara como algo que él había provocado en ella. Ginny sin embargo, se perdió de la sonrisa en el rostro del muchacho.

"¿Qué sucede Blasie?"

"Me preguntaba, hace tiempo que nos conocemos… y bueno, me gustaría que fuéramos algo más que amigos, tu y yo."

"Blasie." – Dijo ella pero se vio interrumpida por una presión en sus labios. Blasie Zabini la estaba besando y no solo eso, Sirius estaba en la misma habitación que ellos.

El beso no era nada en comparación a los de Sirius. Juguetones, expectantes, delicados y apasionados, todo al mismo tiempo. Los de este chico eran atolondrados y deseosos de algo que Ginny estaba segura, no iba a poder darle. Antes de que él pudiera exigir más, Ginny lo separó, dejando una distancia apropiada.

"Blasie, lo siento mucho. Eres un buen chico pero… estoy enamorada de otra persona" – Los ojos negros de Blasie se transfiguraron, eran fríos y se podía ver un tinte de dolor.

"Si fuera así, esa persona no te corresponde, porque de lo contrario tu no habrías venido conmigo a la fiesta"

"No hubiera podido venir con él aunque ambos quisiéramos. Lo siento mucho." – Ginny intentó rozar con su mano la mejilla del chico pero él no se lo permitió. De un instante a otro, abandonó el salón, dejando a Ginny parada justo en medio.

"¿Está todo bien?" – Preguntó una voz a sus espaldas. Una voz cándida y amiga, justo lo que necesitaba.

"Supongo." – Respondió dando la vuelta y enfrentando a los ojos avellana de aquel atractivo mosquetero.

"Ven, bailemos un poco para que la gente no piense nada raro" – Ginny se abrazó a James y muy despacio comenzó a bailar junto a él, una dulce y lenta melodía. Poco a poco, James fue alejando a Ginny del centro de la pista y donde un grupo de personas conocidas para ambos intentaban disfrutar un poco de la fiesta.

Ginny abrió los ojos, que había mantenido cerrados mientras bailaba con su rostro en el pecho de James. Al hacerlo, se encontró con otra pareja de baile, una colorada dama del siglo XIV y el tercer mosquetero que estaban riendo, y a pesar de ser una melodía lenta, ambos estaban girando y bailando como si fuera una pieza de rock.

"James, cielo. Por favor, dile a tu compañero de aventuras que esto es un Blue's no 'Rock n' Roll'" – Sonrió Lily al ver que su esposo y amiga regresaban.

"Cambiemos de pareja. No creo que Ginny se esté divirtiendo mucho conmigo" – Agregó James mientras hacía dar una vuelta a Ginny, en cuanto ella volvió a su lugar su pareja ya no era James, sino que era Sirius, y la esperaba con una media sonrisa.

"Buenas noches" – Saludó él.

"buenas noches" – Respondió con la mirada triste.

"¿Qué sucedió? No me digas que ese sabandija te agredió porque…"

"No, Sirius. No me agredió." – Ginny rozó su mano en la mejilla de él. Sirius no hizo ningún intento de esquivarlo, todo lo contrario, acercó su rostro a la palma de la mano de ella para hacer más íntimo el contacto. – "tengo que decirte algo. Realmente no me agrada ocultarte estas cosas Sirius" – En ese momento el hombre se quedó duro, esperando que Ginny no le dijera nada de lo cual él no quisiera escuchar. – "Hace unos momentos, Blasie… él me propuso de ser algo más que amigos" – Sirius quedó pálido.

"Ginny…" – comenzó pero ella no lo dejó terminar.

"Pero cuando estaba por responderle que no, él me besó de improviso." – Sirius se endureció de pronto. – "Sirius, solo te cuento esto para que no te enteres por ahí y de cosas exageradas. En cuanto lo separé le expliqué que yo estaba enamorada de otra persona."

"Debiste haberlo abofeteado ¿Cómo se atreve a tocar lo que es mío, mi esposa? Eso debiste decirle…"

"¿No crees que hubiera habido otra reacción si le decía que estaba casada y no con otro que contigo? Sirius, de veras. Creo que con lo que le dije quedaron las cosas en claro, y él ya no hará nada." – Sirius la abrazó y besó su cuello. Esa era la forma que tenía de decirle, sin palabras, que estaba tranquilo, y sobre todo seguro.

"Me alegro que ya no moleste"

"Ahora ¿puedes decirme que es eso de 'como se atreve a tocar lo que es mío'?"

"bueno este, Ginny tu sabes que…"

"Si no fuera por toda esta gente aquí…" – Comenzó ella en un susurro en el oído de su esposo. – "Te comería a besos."

"Eso puede arreglarse"

"Oigan ustedes dos. ¿Han visto a Remus?"

"No, la última vez que lo vi fue bailando con Hermione, pero fueron unos instante. Luego él se fue y ella, a los pocos segundo dejó a Draco solo." – Explicó la colorada, al instante sonrió.

"no creo que debamos preocuparnos entonces" – Sonrió James entendiendo a Ginny.

* * *

La oscuridad no era algo que los perjudicara en absoluto, se conocían de memoria. Cada sitio, cada trozo de piel, cada rincón del cuerpo era recordado de forma indescriptible por el otro. 

Remus había aprisionado a Hermione contra la pared en cuanto sintió que la puerta secreta se abría. Hermione no se detuvo a siquiera sorprenderse, simplemente se dejó aprisionar por él, abrazando la cintura de Remus con sus piernas y perdiendo sus dedos en su cabello castaño. Una sensación de placer la embargó en cuanto los labios de Remus encontraron los de ella, de forma instintiva y salvaje. Mientras que una oleada de menta le invadía los sentidos.

Remus comenzó a jugar con la cadera de ella, levantando el largo, y ahora molesto, vestido que ella llevaba puesto. Parecía que nunca encontraría el fin del traje y dejó escapar un gemido de frustración haciendo que Hermione sonriera en el beso.

"¿Quién te mandó ponerte este disfraz?" – Se quejó cuando Hermione dejó sus labios, aún sedientos, para dirigirse al cuello y terminar jugando con la nuez de Adán.

"No lo sé. Pero ahora mismo, lo maldigo" – Se burló Hermione adivinando los pensamientos asesinos de su esposo hacia aquel que había disidido dárselo a Hermione.

Las manos expertas de Hermione comenzaron ahora a desabotonar la camisa que se hallaba debajo de la pechera de mosquetero que llevaba Remus. Hasta que finalmente el muchacho logró encontrar el fin del vestido y pudo sentir con sus propias manos, las piernas desnudas de su amante.

"Nos estamos tardando mucho" – Se quejó ella.

"Creí que te agradaba la dulce tortura" – susurró él besando el espacio entre los pechos de Hermione.

"Hoy no." – Respondió con un tono de enfado, lleno de lujuria.

"Muy bien, eso puede arreglarse."

De pronto. Remus logró cargar a Hermione hacia uno de los sillones que se suponía allí aguardaba, a tan solo unos metros de ellos. En cuanto Hermione estuvo sobre el mueble y él sobre ella, comenzó a desabrochar su pantalón, aún manteniendo el contacto con ella mediante sus bocas.

* * *

Pronto sería media noche, y hacía tiempo que Draco había perdido de vista a Hermione. Él se había parado junto a la mesa de bebidas y no había dejado de tomar ponche desde entonces. Todo le comenzaba a parecer borroso, pero él era un Malfoy, y ningún Malfoy ha demostrado ninguna debilidad, ni siquiera en la bebida. Así que decidió seguir tomando. 

"_No sé ni porqué lo hago_" – Pensó Draco para sus adentros. Él bien sabía que Hermione no era la persona para él. Pero le era imposible asumir lo que realmente le estaba sucediendo. No era posible que él tuviera que pasar por esto. – "Yo soy Draco Malfoy. Heredero a la fortuna. No puedo ser débil ante la carne"

"¿Está todo bien?" – La voz de alguien, conocida pero indescifrable para él, se escuchó a sus espaldas. – "Malfoy, estás borracho" – A esa frase le siguió una sonrisa fastidiosa.

"Claro que no" – Se quejó él, y decidió entornar los ojos para enfocar mejor. Aún no había llegado a la peor parte de su borrachera, eso era bueno.

"Entonces deja de sostenerte de la mesa como si fueras a caerte a un vació" – Otra vez la burla en esas palabras. Entonces lo reconoció. ¿Qué diablos tenía puesto de todos modos?

"No lo hago." – Draco se soltó y se balanceó para delante y para atrás hasta alcanzar un estado de paupérrimo equilibro. – "¿Y que se supone que es el disfraz?"

"No lo entenderías si te lo explico, y además, no estoy de humor para explicarlo" – Dijo la otra persona.

"Supongo que es algo Muggle, porque no recuerdo ningún mago en completo control de sus facultades mentales, que se haya vestido así ni una sola vez. Pero claro está, aquí está el gran Potty para demostrarnos cuan equivocados estamos todos."

"Como decía, estas ebrio, solamente así puedes decir tal sarta de tonterías sin ofenderme."

"Tal voz no he intentado ofenderte, solamente darte mi poco humilde opinión" – Esta vez fue el turno de Draco de sonreír con burla. Sí, no había tomado tanto como para estar desenfocado y desorientado. Y ahora le estaba volviendo un poco la sobriedad. – "Y dime, Potter. ¿Dónde está esa novia tuya que se anda pavoneando por ahí?"

"No sé de quien estás hablando"

"Valla, o eres tonto o de verdad eres engreído…" – Se detuvo. – "De la tonta de Lavander"

"No es tonta, para comenzar, y para terminar, bueno, terminamos" – Draco puso sus ojos en blanco ante el comentario carente de palabras elocuentes.

"Sí, como sea" – De pronto Harry tomó a Draco del brazo y prácticamente lo arrastró hacia las puertas de salida, directo al jardín. – "Oye¿Qué crees que estás haciendo Potter?"

"Te estoy haciendo un favor, hurón"

"Acaba con los tontos insultos de niños"

"no eres el más indicado para dar tal consejo." – Agregó Harry sin detenerse una sola vez. Finalmente salieron del abarrotado lugar hacia el jardín. Al parecer algunas personas habían tenido la misma idea que Harry, porque muchos estaban allí ayudando a sus amigos a que perdieran un poco el alcohol que llevaban en la sangre.

Harry llevó a Draco hacia un lugar algo más alejado, hasta que finalmente dieron con el sitio.

"¿Y donde se supone que…?"

"Solo tranquilízate ¿quieres? Tengo que hablar contigo"

"Qué¿Va a declararme tu amor eterno?"

"Si, como si eso fuera a pasar en los próximos mil años." – Draco se giró, dando la espalda a su enemigo natural y comenzó a sentir el fresco de la noche, no podía negar que había sido buena idea el sacarlo. De otro modo, se hubiera ahogado en el ponche y mañana, bueno, no quería saber que hubiera sido de él mañana.

"Y ¿Qué se supone que tienes que decirme, Potter?"

"Es sobre Hermione." – Ante la mención del nombre, Draco volteó casi de inmediato pero no tuvo tiempo a preguntar porque Harry le ahorro el tiempo. – "Ya has venido con ella al baile de Navidad, ahora déjala en paz"

"Somos amigos Potter, tal vez ella no te lo ha dicho pero…"

"No, no te equivoques. Tú y ella no son amigos. Yo y ella somos amigos, Ron es su amigo, pero tu no eres su amigo"

"¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo soy?"

"El hecho que vas de cacería con ella…"

"¿Celoso?"

"Déjate de bromas. Estoy aquí simplemente para advertirte que dejes a Hermione en paz."

"Tu no eres su novio para hacer ese tipo de 'Advertencia'"

"No, pero eso no quita que te esté haciendo un favor" – Draco abrió la boca pero Harry adivinó cual sería la pregunta y volvió a hablar. – "Sí, Malfoy es un favor el que te hago, por que si cierta persona te viera con ella de la forma que actualmente estás, pues, déjame decirte que lo que has recibido de mi o de los demás en los últimos siete años serán canciones de cuna."

"¿Me estás diciendo acaso que hay alguien que, que Hermione tiene…?"

"Tal vez no te lo haya dicho, es una cuestión de ella. Solo sigue un consejo"

"No tengo porqué aceptar nada que provenga de tus mugrosas manos."

"Ahora escucha y escúchame bien" – Harry sostuvo a Draco del cuello del traje y los estampó contra la pared, deliberadamente elevándolo unos centímetros del suelo, con la fuerza. – "Por las buenas no entiendes, veamos si lo entiendes por _mis_ malas" – La mano de Draco estaba a punto de dar de lleno en el lado derecho de Harry, pero el morocho fue más rápido, dejó que los pies tocaran el piso y sostuvo ambas muñecas de Draco con sus manos, impidiendo que se moviera siquiera. – "Hermione es intocable, si te metes con ella te metes conmigo y mi gente. Ahora piénsalo bien. Estoy seguro que sabes quien es _mi gente_, Malfoy." – Draco tragó de pronto recordando, no solo a los nuevos profesores que este año impartían, sino también, le llegó a su mente unas imágenes de su quinto año, cuando tres Gryffindor y una Ravenclaw, lo dejaron a él y a su grupo como tontos en la oficina de Umbridge. – "Eso pensé." –Dijo Harry leyendo el rostro del rubio. – "Estás siendo avisado, cuida tu espalda porque no seré el primero ni el último en romperla si sigues con tus juegos"

Sin más Harry soltó las muñecas de Draco y se alejó de aquel lugar. Draco, inconscientemente, se frotó el sitio del amarre, se sentía caliente y al bajar la vista vio que ambos lugares estaban más que colorados. Definitivamente, Hermione estaba en algo, pero eso no era un misterio, el problema era saber porque Potter se había guardado todo esto hasta el día de hoy.

* * *

"Ginny" – La muchacha había estado sentada entre los dos profesores más jóvenes del colegio y un hermoso merodeador, aunque no tan joven. Ginny se volteó al ver quien era la persona que la llamaba y se encontró con Hermione que poseía el cabello despeinado y una estúpida sonrisa en el rostro. – "Hola chicos" – Saludo Hermione, tenía en su mano su propia varita junto a otra muy parecida a la de… 

"¿Esa no es de Remus?" – Preguntó Sirius con una pícara sonrisa, aunque luego se reprendió a si mismo, quizá no queriendo saber el porque la tenía ella. Hermione observó su mano ocupada y sonrió traviesa.

"sí." – Respondió. Lily se sentó sobre James, para dejarle su lugar a Hermione, algo que la morocha aceptó gustosa.

"Y¿Queremos saber porque tienes la varita?" - Expresó James

"se llama venganza" – A penas terminó de decir eso, una presencia se hizo detrás de ella, los otros cuatro muchacho la observaban intercalando con Hermione. – "¿Necesitas algo?" – Dijo sin perder su sonrisa ni moverse un ápice.

"Sí…" – Le susurraron en el oído. – "Mi varita, si eres tan amable" – Hermione levantó su mano con la varita de Remus en ella.

"Aquí tienes." – Sonrió. Al girarse se encontró con que su esposo llevaba mal acomodada la pechera y su cabello estaba completamente despeinado.

La fiesta había llegando a su fin, ya era más de la una de la mañana y solo quedaban en el salón comedor algunos pobres desalmados que había caído en la tortuosa adicción alcohólica, y claro está, aquellos que se llamaban amigos y los ayudaban a no quedar en un completo hazmerreír.

Hermione sabía que Remus era muy precavido cuando se trataba de besar a Hermione o algo por el estilo, pero pareció no importarle en ese momento, dado que besó el cuello de la chica y luego colocó sus dos manos en los hombros desnudos de ella masajeando sensualmente los lugares que rozaba.

"creo que va siendo hora que nos vayamos a dormir. Mañana, mejor dicho, hoy es Navidad…"

"Y ¿Eso que tiene que ver?" – Preguntó Lily.

"Pues simple. Prongs ¿Cuál es la tradición de los merodeadores en Navidad?"

"Guerra de nieve"

"No van a decirme que piensan hacer una guerra de nieve¿no te parece que están grandes para eso?"

"Más tú Sirius, eres el veterano aquí" – Sonrió Hermione.

"Ustedes continúen con eso de recordarme que yo estoy viejo y ustedes no"

"Hola a todos… creí que ya estarían descansando, al menos ustedes _profesores_"

"Espero que no nos estés diciendo viejos a nosotros, hijo" – Se ofendió James, aún manteniendo una sonrisa.

"No, cómo crees" – Harry bostezó y recorrió su mirada por el lugar. – "Muy bien, hasta más tarde, me voy a descansar." – Se despidió el chico. Se detuvo y regresó en sus pasos, hacercándose a sus padres y besando la mejilla de ambos. – "Feliz Navidad, a todos"

"Feliz Navidad Harry" – Saludó Hermione. El chico acarició el cabello de Hermione cuando se alejaba del grupo.

"Supongo que nosotros también deberíamos. Ni siquiera los borrachos quieren quedarse." – Burló Ginny.

"Entonces, nos vamos" – Dijo James, esperó a que su esposa se pusiera de pie y luego sujetándola por la cintura partieron del Salón, al igual que su hijo.

"Nos vemos al medio día, y Feliz Navidad" – Saludaron James y Lily.

"¿Qué van a hacer ustedes?"

"Pues, supongo que me toca acomodar todo esto. ¿Verdad? Mione, ayúdame." – Con un par de movimientos de varita. El salón comedor dejó de estar como estaba par obtener nuevamente su forma original, de las cuatro largas mesas y los estandartes de cada una de las casas.

"bien, ahora sí. Vamos" – Los cuatro comenzaron a dirigirse hacia la sala común de Gryffindor para despedirse de Ginny y luego partirían a la de Hermione.

"Esperen, no quiero estar aquí¿Por qué no puedo ira dormir contigo?" – Se quejó Ginny cansada y con el rostro de súplica más hermosos que Sirius había visto.

"Lo mismo me pregunto."

"Les diré a quienes pregunten que estuve en tu sala común Hermione, por favor" – La castaña observó a Ginny, luego a Sirius y finalmente a Remus. Era más que obvio que Hermione no pasaría la noche sola en su cuarto, sino que lo haría con Remus, además¿Quién era ella para decirle a Ginny que no podía estar en Navidad con su esposo? Suspiró y asintió cansada.

"Vamos. Le pediremos a Harry la capa." – Hermione volteó a Remus y le besó delicadamente la mejilla. – "nos vemos en un momento." – El licántropo asintió y partió con Sirius hacia donde se encontraba su cuarto.

En cuanto entraron a la sala común, luego de despertar a la señora gorda y recibir una buena sarta de estúpidos comentarios de la adormilada mujer, ambas se encaminaron al cuarto de los varones de séptimo año. Se sorprendieron al ver que solo había dos personas allí. Harry y Neville.

"Chicas ¿Qué hacen aquí?" – Había preguntado Harry en un susurro.

"¿Dónde están los demás?"

"Neville está durmiendo y Dean dijo que volvería dentro de un par de horas." – Sonrió Harry. – "¿Sucedió algo?"

"No, nada de eso. Solo queríamos saber si puedes prestarle la capa invisible a Ginny" – Harry amplió más la sonrisa.

"Lo siento Gin. Pero supongo que tu hermano tuvo la misma intención, y bueno, fue más rápido que tu"

"¿Quieres decir que mi hermano Ron, está usando la capa para estar con Luna" – Harry asintió. – "Diablos."

"Shh, Ginny. El pobre Neville está durmiendo." – le reprendió Hermione.

"Supongo que tendrás que ser precavida en el camino"

"gracias de todos modos, Harry"

Hermione aguardó a que Ginny buscara algunas cosas en su cuarto para luego ir a su sala común. En cuanto la colorada volvió llevaba una sonrisa.

"¿Qué es lo gracioso?"

"Ninguna de las chicas estaba arriba"

"Parece que Lavander no pierde el tiempo" – Luego de estar segura que llevaba todo lo que necesitaba, encararon el retrato. – "¿Estas segura que no quieres ir por el cuarto de Remus?"

"No, es mas corto por aquí de todos modos."

"Como quieras, recuerda tener cuidado, e intenta que nadie te vea…"

"sí mamá" – Se rió la colorada. Acomodando su mochila en el hombro se despidió de su amiga y salió de la sala.

Una vez fuera en el pasillo, Ginny observó hacia ambos lados y cuando comprobó que no venía nadie, comenzó a caminar hacia destino.

* * *

La puerta que enfrentaba la de Hermione se abrió de pronto, por allí salía un cansado Blasie junto a Draco. El rubio le había contado a su amigo lo que Harry le dijo 'amablemente' y Blasie optó por contarle el mal momento que pasó con Ginny. Sin embargo, en cuanto Blasie iba a caminar hacia la sala común en las mazmorras, en dirección opuesta al camino hacia el cuarto de los profesores, Draco le llamó la atención. 

"¿Qué…?" – Pero le cubrió la boca para que hiciera silencio y observara hacia el otro lado. Apenas se podía ver la silueta de una muchacha, colorada. Blasie observó a su amiga quien le liberó la boca. – "¿Dónde crees que se dirige?" – Susurró. Draco levantó los hombros, pero una sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro.

"sigámosla" – Blasie tardó una milésima de segundos en meditar la idea. Sin demorar, comenzaron a seguir a Ginny hacia su destino. – "¿Qué puede haber en el cuarto piso?" – Preguntó luego de un rato de estar siguiendo a Ginny.

"No tengo idea… pero averigüémoslo" – No pudieron seguir mucho más dado que Ginny se detuvo frente a una puerta vieja sin ningún tipo de señal, así que ninguno de los dos iba a poder saber de que se trataba ese lugar, o al menos eso pensaron ellos. Pero vieron la puerta abrirse y una persona recibir a Ginny. Aunque…

"¿Black?" – Dijeron los dos observándose uno al otro. – "no puede ser, tal vez sea por otra razón"

"¿Quieres esperar o…?"

"No lo sé." – Respondió Blasie, apoyando su espalda contra la pared y dejándose resbalar hasta alcanzar el suelo. Acercó las rodillas hasta su rostro y apoyó su frente en ellas. – "No lo comprendo"

"como dijiste, debe haber otra explicación Blasie" – Aseguró Draco, no muy conforme ni creyendo enteramente lo que decía.

"supongo que mejor nos vamos"

"¿Quieres quedarte en mi sala esta noche?" preguntó Draco. El chico no respondió pero Draco supo que era un sí.

* * *

Sentía que algo rozaba su espalda con cuidado. Suavemente, ese algo, subía y bajaba por su columna vertebral, con una delicadez especial. Ginny sonrió con su rostro en la almohada. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban así? no lo sabía. Ella supuestamente dormida y su rostro contra el borde de la cama, él completamente despierto, jugando con su espalda desnuda. 

Sintió ahora algo húmedo en su omóplato. Y aún de espaldas y con el rostro volteado hacia el otro, tanteó con su mano más próxima el lugar donde supuestamente estaba él. Acarició su rostro con amor, y en cuanto sus dedos pasaron por los labios de Sirius, éste los aprisionó. Ginny volteó finalmente, con una reluciente sonrisa.

"¿Quieres jugar o vamos a abrir los regalos?"

"¿Hay más regalos?" – Ginny se sentó de pronto, por un momento creyendo que Sirius había abierto los obsequios sin esperarla.

"Si lo hiciste te juro que…" – No pudo terminar su frase, Sirius había comenzado a besarla apasionadamente y por ese momento hizo que Ginny se olvidara de todo.

La hizo volver a recostarse y muy despacio comenzó a colocarse sobre ella. Dejó sus labios para concentrarse en su cuello, pecho, senos. Ginny estaba en blanco. Solo sentía las caricias y besos de Sirius. Finalmente alcanzó su abdomen, y fue entonces que Ginny arqueó la espalda deseando sentir más. Experto, Sirius abandonó sus besos y comenzó a acercarse a las pantorrillas de ella.

Ginny era especial, y muy extraña. Solía adoptar una actitud lujuriosa en cuanto Sirius besaba sus pantorrillas y aún más cuando lo hacía detrás de las rodillas.

"¿Dejarías ya eso y terminar con todo el martirio?" – La voz de la chica era ronca y denotaba pasión y deseo en cada una de sus palabras. Sirius sonrió.

"¿Estás segura?"

"Por. Favor." – Ordenó ella apretando las sábanas con sus manos cuando una de las traviesas manos de Sirius se deslizó en su entrepierna. Ginny debió ahogar un gemido de puro placer.

"no te contengas." – Le pidió él, de alguna forma había alcanzado el oído de la chica sin que ella se diera cuenta.

"Sirius" – Dejó escapar. Inmediatamente, el hombre se acomodó entre las piernas de ella. Ginny le atrajo el rostro y lo besó apasionadamente, mientras Sirius entraba de una vez en ella.

* * *

"Ya era hora de que ustedes dos aparecieran" – Sonrió James en la sala común. No estaba solo el matrimonio Potter, también estaban Hermione y Remus, Harry, Ron y Luna. Junto a un árbol decorado en uno de los rincones aguardaban bastantes regalos. 

"Decidimos traer los regalos aquí, y abrirlos todos juntos." – Explicó Remus. Pero algo le llamó la atención a Ginny una bolsa de terciopelo azul, con una etiqueta amarrada que tenía dos palabras.

"También te has fijado ¿verdad?" – Le dijo Hermione, sacándola de su estupor. Hermione se acercó a dicha bolsa y se la mostró a Ginny. En efecto había dos palabras, o mejor dicho dos nombres. _Hermione y Ginevra _decía la Etiqueta.

"¿Qué es?"

"Estuve esperando a que despertaras. Ya estaba aquí cuando llegamos" – Respondió la castaña. De pronto hubo un _plop_ y Dobby, junto a otra elfina, se encargaron de acomodar todo para un desayuno navideño para nueve personas.

"señor Harry Potter, señor" – Dijo el elfo con una exagerada reverencia.

"Feliz navidad Dobby"

"FelizNavidad, Harry Potter. Dobby le agradece mucho el obsequio del señor." – Acto seguido Dobby le mostró que cargaba con una bufada del largo de un brazo adolescente, con los colores de Gryffindor.

"No ha sido nada Dobby" – Sin mas, ambos elfos dejaron el lugar.

"vamos chicas, ábranlo" – Les apresuró James. Hermione y Ginny tiraron del cordel que cerraba la bolsa y dentro encontraron dos cosas. Un talismán de color blanco. Parecía poseer dentro una pequeña luz que lo hacía brillar. El otro objeto era un libro, su cubierta era de cuero negro, con una cinta dorada que cubría los bordes, y en el centro dos 'H' entrelazadas. Un cerrojo impedía que cualquiera abriera el libro salvo su dueño.

"Obsequios extraños" – Dijo Harry, tomando el pendiente que tenía Ginny en sus manos. Ron sin embargo fue por la bolsa, o mejor dicho la etiqueta.

"Oigan, aquí dice algo" – efectivamente, se habían olvidado de revisar el dorso de la tarjeta. – "Solo ustedes sabrán a quien pertenece cada objeto" – Leyó el colorado.

Ginny observó el pendiente que le devolvió Harry, y Hermione se detuvo en el libro que poseía. Se observaron detenidamente entre ellas y, acto seguido, se intercambiaron los objetos.

"así está mejor" – sonrió Ginny.

"siempre creí que tu preferías los libros a otras cosas Mione" – Se burló Harry.

"no siempre" – Respondió. – "no siempre." – Pero ella estaba segura que ninguna de las dos tenían una explicación al porqué del intercambio. Solo que así debía ser.

. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

Bueno mi gente…. Me ha llevado un tiempo terminarlo, pero es que me he quedado seca. Jejeje espero que realmente les guste.

Las cosas entre los dos Slytherin, definitivamente no han terminado aquí, como se han dado cuenta. Realmente estaba pensando en dejarlo en que ven a Ginny entrar a la sala común de los Merodeadores, pero decidí darle un poco mas de alcance al capitulo.

Espero que realmente les haya gustado y no olviden dejar sus reviews. Intentaré la próxima subir el capi más rápido pero no les prometo nada todavía.

Mis agradecimientos a los pacientes:** CloeM, Zopenk, DrEaM-KaT, Jimën, Utena-Puchiko-nyu, trini - la – blake, amsp14, steffy potter, ginnycristy, Ophelia Dakker, gilda182, HoneyBeeM, Rory Granger, MARI.**

Un saludo gigante a todos ustedes y nos leeremos pronto…

Ivita Black

M.O.M.


	27. Chapter 27

Capítulo 27

En cuanto los regalos fueron abiertos, la atmósfera navideña fue interrumpida por un serio Albus Dumbledore. Los presentes voltearon a verlo, sorprendidos de, que a pesar de estar serio, el anciano llevaba un sombrero rojo con una borla de algodón en su cabeza, en lugar de su tradicional sombrero de mago.

"muy feliz navidad a todos" – Felicitó el director.

"¿Sucedió algo?" – Preguntó James, lo que todos estaban pensando en ese instante.

"No." – Sacó de su bolsillo una bolsa roja y al darla vuelta cayó de ella tres pares de medias color gris, y un libro que aparentaba ser aún más viejo que él mismo, claro que el libro nunca llegó tocar el suelo. – "Alguien creyó que sería un obsequio fabuloso el hecho de recibir tres pares de medias _iguales_ y un libro de 'Hogwarts: La Historia.'" – El hombre se sentó en el sillón más pr5oximo y suspiró. – "Uno creería que a estas alturas ya saben que lo que mas quiero para navidad son Ranas de Chocolate."

Todos comenzaron a reír por la actitud infantil del director.

"me pregunto quién sería capaz de regalar ese libro al director de Hogwarts." – Vocalizó Harry, con una sonrisa.

"El mismísimo Ministro de la magia. Supongo que no cree que sepa _todo_ sobre la escuela, lo que de seguro es verdad… pero es grosero hacérmelo saber de _tal_ forma." – Sonrió esta vez el hombre. – "Pero, pensándolo bien, Cornelius debe sentirse exactamente igual."

"¿Por qué es eso?" – Preguntó Sirius. Por alguna razón suponiendo la respuesta de Dumbledore.

"Ah, pues, yo le envié un libro que se titula, _¿Cómo ser ministro y no morir en el intento?_" – Todos volvieron a reír aún con mayor entusiasmo. – "en fin…" – Dumbledore visualizó el pendiente de Hermione. – "Veo que ya han abierto el presente"

"¿Se refiere al pendiente y el libro?" – El hombre asintió. – "¿Sabe de quien es?"

"Pues sí, es de una vieja conocida mía. Estoy seguro que lo sabrán muy pronto"

"¿No te quedarás con nosotros?" – Preguntó Lily al ver que Dumbledore se levantaba del sillón y caminaba hacia la puerta.

"No querida, debo asistir a una muy importante reunión, y luego el almuerzo en el comedor. Espero no se lo pierdan habrá…"

"Sombreros con sorpresas" – Terminaron la frase los tres merodeadores.

"siempre supe que eran sus favoritos." – El director dejó la habitación y poco después Sirius comenzó a saltar de alegría como un cachorro, solo faltaba que moviera su cola.

"Vamos, vamos… ¡Vamos!" – Los otros dos sonrieron contentos y observaron a los demás.

"Vamos a jugar una guerra de nieve hasta la hora del almuerzo¿Quién viene?" – Preguntó James. Al instante, Harry y Ron estaban abrigándose para salir con los Merodeadores. Lily negó con una sonrisa y salió tras ellos.

"¿No vienen?" – Dijo Luna última de la caravana.

"en un momento" – Dijeron las dos juntas.

En cuanto quedaron solas, Hermione y Ginny se observaron, y lo primero que hicieron fue abrir libro que la desconocida le había dejado. Ginny pasó su mano sobre la cubierta y un _clic_ se escuchó desde el libro. Como si esa fuera la forma de abrir el cerrojo. Despacio la colorada abrió el libro, encontrándose con la primera página en blanco.

Una especie de Déja vú, inundó los sentidos de Ginny cuando vio que en la misma hoja inicial, comenzaban a aparecer unas cuantas palabras, escritas de una manera pulcra y perfecta. Hermione leyó sobre su hombro, en voz alta.

**Para aquel que lea esta palabras, será porque eres el elegido para hacerlo. Aquí guardo mis secretos más secretos, mis escritos, mis pensamientos, mis hechizos, todo lo que fui y todo lo que soy. Aquí encontraras lo que necesites, todo lo que yo puedo brindarte. Espero, hagas buen uso de este libro, porque es tu responsabilidad cuidar de él, como lo he hecho yo. Ahora es tu turno de seguir con el diario, y recuerda, solo deber pensar en lo que quieras saber, los secretos de la magia descansan aquí. **

**Helga Hufflepuff.**

"Espera un momento¿dice lo que yo creo que… dice?"

"es el diario de Helga Hufflepuff." – Murmuró Hermione. – "Por dio Merlín Ginny."

"¡Eso es, Merlín!" – Hermione la observó unos momentos. – "ahora que recuerdo, el pendiente que llevas puesto, lo tenía Morgana La Fey, en el momento que nosotros estuvimos en aquella época, y este diario lo cargaba la aprendiza de Merlín."

"Vaya con tu memoria fotográfica Ginny"

"Morgana La Fey nos dio estos obsequios. Es bastante obvio ahora"

"Si, bueno." – Hermione estaba un tanto nerviosa. Si el libro de Hogwarts: la historia, era verdad, eso quería decir que Ginny tenía en sus manos.

"Es el libro de los secretos" – Finalizó Ginny los pensamientos de la castaña."sí, eso creo yo también." – Vio como su amiga lo cerraba y ambas volvieron a escuchar el sonido que aseguraba que estaba cerrado completamente. – "guardemos esto aquí, y vayamos afuera. Los demás se deben estar preocupando." – Ginny asintió y guardó el libro entre los pliegues de una de las tantas túnicas que Sirius le regaló ese mismo día.

Luego partieron hacia fuera, donde la guerra de nieve estaba en su máximo apogeo.

* * *

Para la hora de la cena, los Merodeadores y los chicos habían jugado tres guerras de nieve, habían almorzado, paseado por Hogsmeade, Sirius y James molestaron a Snape un par de veces en los pasillos del colegio y habían pasado la última hora en la sala común de los mayores. 

Ahora, estaban todos en sus respectivos lugares en el Salón Comedor, los cuatro adultos en la mesa de los profesores, recibiendo particulares miradas de odio por parte del profesor de pociones, y los cinco chicos en la mesa de Gryffindor, Luna invitada por Ron a cenar con ellos.

Ginny se encontraba, sin embargo, fuera de la conversación que se estaba llevando a cabo en ese momento entre sus amigos. Estaba mucho más concentrada en el libro que tenía en su regazo y que leía mientras degustaba la cena de esa noche. Hermione discutía tonterías relacionadas con la tarea junto a Harry y Ron. Léase, que ella no deseaba terminar haciendo la tarea de ellos, _una vez más_. Luna sonreía contenta de escuchar a Ron argumentando cosas como, 'no puedo hacerlo sin ti' o '¿Cómo quieres que preste atención en clases de Historiadle a Magia? ese tipo quiere que nos muramos del aburrimiento, no señor.'

De pronto Ginny dio un salto en su lugar haciendo que más de la mitad del Salón Comedor, de los que se habían quedado, claro está, se volteara a verla.

"Vamos, regresen a sus cosas." – Exclamó. Cuando todo estuvo tranquilo y las conversaciones comenzaron otra vez en el lugar, Ginny levantó el libro y les mostró a los demás.

"Gin¿Qué es esto?"

"Es para…"

"Espera, creo que podría funcionar."

"Un momento, aguarden todo." – Ron puso la mano sobre el texto y miró a su hermana. – "No hemos tenido buenas experiencias con los diarios de este tipo¿te molestaría explicarnos de donde lo sacaste?"

"Es el libro de los secretos." – La expresión de ron cambió de una de escepticismo a una de incertidumbre. Ginny suspiró pero fue Hermione quien le explicó.

"Ronald, escucha bien. Se dice que hace mucho tiempo, cuando los cuatro fundadores aún no habían fundado el colegio, Helga Hufflepuff poseía un diario donde se dedicaba a escribir las pociones, hechizos, maleficios y contra maleficios. Cuando el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería fue fundado, el diario se convirtió en el libro de los secretos, eso quiere decir que Hufflepuff escribía no solo sobre su magia, sino que sobre toda la magia que existía. Tomaba nota sobre lo que estudiaba, lo que Merlín le decía, lo que… bueno, todos sus conocimientos están en ese libro, y se comenzó a decir que en ese mismo libro estaban los secretos mejores guardados de la magia y la hechicería, incluso más de lo que el mismo ministro sabe por si mismo."

"Y ¿me están diciendo que ese libro, lo tienes tú, Gin?" – La colorada asintió. – "¿Y como lo obtuviste?"

"Mi regalo de navidad" – Sonrió ella, como si su respuesta fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

"Lo que digo es que deberías tener cuidado con eso."

"Dumbledore me lo hizo llegar, no creo que el me diera algo que fuera peligroso para mi u otra persona." – Ron bufó. – "Como sea, el caso es que encontré justo lo que estaba necesitando" – Ginny le mostró el libro a Harry y Hermione que se encontraban del otro lado de la mesa, Hermione observó primero a Ginny luego a Harry y finalmente a la mesa de profesores.

"Supongo que podría servir."

"¿Cuándo piensas hacerlo" – Preguntó harry, que parecía estar ansioso.

"Pues, cuanto antes mejor" – Ginny sonrió y cerró el libro. No se los dijo, pero tenía planeado hacerlo esta misma noche. Y definitivamente no deseaba que supieran cuando o como, solo el final.

* * *

"Hola" – le susurraron en el oído. Hermione no tuvo la necesidad de sobre saltarse, conocía ese susurro más que nada. Siempre solía escucharlo. Cada mañana, antes de abrir sus ojos, aún cuando estaba despierta. O cuando leía un libro en la sala común, y sentía sus pisadas detrás de su sillón. Adoraba la sensación de su aliento en su cuello, de sus labios rozado a propósito su oído. En este momento, ella se encontraba en la biblioteca, acabando una estúpida tarea de Historia, algo que ya no necesitaba libros para hacerla, dado que se la sabía de memoria. – "¿Muy entretenida?" – Agradecía de forma silenciosa, que estuviera en la parte más oculta de toda la biblioteca, aquella que era tapada por al menos tres columnas de estantes y era la más alejada de la puerta. 

"Mucho." – dejó su pluma sobre el pergamino y observó a la persona que había acabado de sentarse a su lado, cómo adoraba verlo sentarse con la silla al revés, y apoyar los brazos en el respaldo de la silla y su mentón en ellos. – "¿Qué hace aquí profesor?" – Bromeó ella.

"Estoy tan aburrido." – Dijo cerrando los ojos por unos momentos, pero los abrió cuando sintió la mano de ella en su mejilla. – "aún tengo que planear mi venganza por la otra noche" – Dijo Remus.

"¿Qué pasó la otra noche?" – murmuró ella, intentando lucir lo más inocente posible. Algo que no podía obtener a ninguna costa.

"eres adorable" – Remus se acercó a su oído para decirle eso. Besó despacio la sien de la chica y luego volvió a su lugar. – "¿Sabes si ese pendiente tiene algo de, ya sabes…?"

"¿Magia? no lo dudo. No creo que la intención de Dumbledore haya sido dármelo sin ningún propósito." – Hermione suspiró y comenzó a jugar con el pendiente. – "Adoro a ese hombre, pero debes aceptar que está un poco…" – Con una de sus manos a hacer círculos junto a su sien. Remus comenzó a reír. – "Lo que no quita que no sea una ser sumamente poderoso, o una persona formidable"

"De vez en cuando me lo he preguntado, pero le confío mi vida."

"sí, yo también"

La conversación entre ellos fue interrumpida por una lechuza negra como la nieve y tan grande como un halcón. Ambos se sorprendieron al notar que el ave llevaba una nota para Hermione. La chica tomó el papel y la lechuza retomó el vuelo.

"Al parecer, quien quiera que sea, no espera respuesta." – Comentó Remus, mientras Hermione leía la nota. Observó como la expresión de la chica cambiaba de una sonrisa a una sorpresa y luego a un color pálido. – "Mione¿Qué sucedió?"

"Debo hablar con Dumbledore"

"¿Es algo malo? Merlín dime." – Hermione besó los labios de Remus fugazmente y dejó sus cosas. Antes de irse le susurró.

"Asegúrate de que mis cosas vuelvan a mi cuarto ¿Sí? Luego te cuento" – Acto seguido dejó el lugar y a un Remus confundido.

Hermione se apresuró por los pasillos, hasta llegar frente a la gárgola de la dirección. Se tomó su tiempo para respirar nuevamente y dijo la contraseña. La gárgola se movió pero en lugar de encontrarla vacía, se vio frente a frente con Lucius Malfoy. Hermione quedó dura en su lugar, pero lo único que el hombre hizo fue rozar su mano con la de ella, cuando pasó a su lado. Ni una palabra, buena ni mala.

La chica negó fuertemente con su cabeza para sacar de su mente ese momento, y subió las escaleras. Golpeó a la puerta y obtuvo la respuesta casi al instante.

"adelante" – Escuchó al director del colegio decir del otro lado. Vio a Hermione ingresar a su oficina y por un momento, ella fue capaz de ver en su rostro un signo de preocupación, algo que pasó casi en un instante. – "Señorita Lupin" – Dijo el anciano luego de un momento.

"Albus… director" – Se corrigió. El anciano sonrió. Supuso que no podría decirle con palabras cual era su razón allí, entonces optó por entregarle la nota que aún poseía en sus manos. El hombre la leyó con atención y luego levantó su mirada hacia su alumna, una de sus favoritas.

"¿Qué piensas hacer?"

"¿Yo? No, señor, usted es quien debe…" – Hermione se detuvo al ver a Dumbledore negar suavemente con su cabeza, sus ojos azules fijos en ella.

"Recurrió a ti. Eso quiere decir que no tengo elección aquí."

"¿Cómo que no? Me está pidiendo de ser parte. Usted decide en eso…"

"¿Qué harías tú Hermione?"

"Yo…" – Dijo, Dumbledore asintió. – "no lo sé."

"Hagamos algo, piénsalo. Háblalo con los demás y luego me dices que has decidido. Si aún no lo has hecho, entonces podremos hacerlo juntos¿te parece?" – Hermione asintió y recibió de vuelta la nota. – "Pero no tomes a la ligera esto, las personas no siempre son lo que creemos. Las apariencias engañan a la vista, más no al corazón" – Sin más el hombre vio partir a su alumna. – "sé que tomarás la decisión correcta Hermione, siempre lo haces" – Dijo al aire, cuando la puerta se hubo cerrado detrás de ella.

* * *

Esa misma noche, Hermione caminaba de un lado a otro, mientras esperaba a que Ginny llegara junto a Harry y Ron. Remus la observaba ir de aquí para allí, y podía dar la poca fortuna que tenía a que esto se trataba sobre la nota de esta mañana. James también la observaba, o mejor dicho, su mirada pasaba de ella al juego de ajedrez mágico que estaba jugando contra Sirius y que ganaba por muy poco. Lily intentaba por todos su medios, concentrarse en los papeles que estaba corrigiendo pero no le era muy fácil cuando tenía a una de sus amigas caminando, indudablemente preocupada sobre algo. Sirius sin embargo, no prestaba atención a Hermione. Solo se preocupaba por su juego, que no podía sacara adelante por más que lo intentaba. De pronto la puerta se abrió dando paso a los tres faltantes. 

"Hermione ¿que pasó? Ginny nos dijo que era muy importante" – Fue lo primero que dijo Ron.

"Lo es." – Hermione se detuvo frente a los dos Merodeadores y carraspeó su garganta. Sirius son levantar su mirada del tablero, le respondió.

"Solo espera a que le gane y…"

"eso no sucederá y lo sabes" – Le burló James. Ron, despacio se acercó al juego, pro detrás de Sirius. Observó durante unos momentos y luego sonrió.

"Alfil blanca a torre negra" – dijo en voz alta. Las fichas se movieron y por un momento Sirius lo miró dudoso. Pero tuvo que voltear cuando escuchó que James se quejaba. La movida había hecho jaque a su rey.

"Jah" – Dijo triunfante Sirius.

"no es justo, no tengo ayuda. Harry, hijo…" – Llamó el merodeador para que lo ayude, Harry sin embargo se rió.

"no creo que te convenga, no soy tan bueno como Ron. Siempre termina ganando en unas diez o quince jugadas." – James observó el juego y luego movió su rey, a salvo del alfil de Sirius. El morocho instintivamente observó a Ron, esperando que le dijera cómo seguir la jugada. El colorado sonrió.

"Reina blanca a H 4" – Sirius volvió su mirada una vez más al tablero.

"Jaque mate" – Exclamó Sirius. – Gracias amigo"

"¿Ya puedo tener toda su atención?" – Se quejó Hermione.

"Mione¿Qué fue lo que paso? Me resulta raro tener este tipo de reuniones…" – Comenzó Ginny.

"La cuestión es la siguiente. Supongo que ya saben que la orden del Fénix no es tan secreta como antes." – Los presentes asintieron. – "Esta mañana, cuando estaba en la biblioteca, me llegó una nota de una persona que deseaba pertenecer a nuestro grupo. Las exactas palabras fueron que esa persona, deseaba ser parte de lo que Ginny, Ron, Harry y yo éramos parte. Ahora puede tomarse como la Orden o el ED de cualquier modo, es algo serio, pero me puse a pensar, y sé que tanto Ginny como yo, no somos _oficialmente_ miembros de la Orden..."

"¿Quién envió la nota?" – Preguntó Harry. No era común que alguien le enviara una nota a ella pidiendo ser parte de algo como esto. Por lo general eran para Dumbledore. Esto lo hacía sospechar de gran forma y sabía que Hermione estaba al tanto. Lo conocía mejor que nadie, y si tan solo supiera.

"Draco Malfoy"

"¿Estas bromeando?" – fue la exclamación de Remus, James y Sirius a La vez. – "Harry, Ron, digan algo" – Pidió Sirius. Los dos adolescentes estaban tan desconcertados como ellos, pero por alguna razón no reaccionaron de igual forma. Se miraron entre ellos por unos momentos y luego a Hermione. La chica suspiró, sabiendo lo que vendría ahora.

* * *

Ginny estaba conciente de lo tarde que era. Y también de lo peligroso que podía ser si la encontraban vagueando por los pasillos de Hogwarts a las tres de la mañana. Pero era en este momento que debía hacerlo. Finalmente había conseguido sacarle a su hermano la capa y a Harry nuevamente el mapa. Estaba segura de no ser vista y deque nadie se topara con ella, aunque claro está, nadie estaría como ella por allí. 

Llegó a destino en quince minutos. Palpó el bolsillo derecho de su túnica y comprobó que aún llevaba su varita, luego el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, el papel seguía en su lugar. Sonrió.

Abrió muy despacio la puerta que daba a la sala donde estuvo hasta casi la media noche, discutiendo. La luz de la luna nueva entraba reluciente al lugar, pero ella se concentró en una puerta en específico. En puntas de pie y aún con la capa para hacerse invisible, entró al cuarto. Allí estaba su objetivo, sobre la cama. A pesar de ser pleno invierno, Sirius dormía con el pecho descubierto, y Ginny sonrió ante el hecho que su esposo era un a-térmico. Se quitó la capa y la dejó en la silla del escritorio, tomó su papel y se hechizó a ella misma para poder ver aunque no hubiera luz, cortesía de Hermione.

Leyó el papel una vez más para saber si no olvidaba nada en absoluto, aunque era más probable que Hermione llegara tarde a clase a que ella olvidara algo. Si memoria fotográfica era un ciento por ciento efectiva. Suspiró con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido y despertar a Sirius y se frotó las manos, listas para comenzar.

Tomó su varita y dibujó en el aire, alrededor de un Sirius durmiendo en el centro de la cama, unos cuantos garabatos, runas bastante antiguas. Luego trazó una línea uniendo a todos los símbolos dibujando una estrella de cinco puntas, y la encerró en un círculo. Unos cuantos garabatos más, y el diseño quedó perfecto. Luego de estar bien segura que no necesitaba agregar nada más, y siendo iluminada por las luces blancas de los garabatos en el aire, ella recitó unas palabras en un idioma muerto. El diseño en el aire, se desarmó y comenzó a rodear a Sirius para acto seguido desaparecer. Ella sonrió satisfecha y se acercó a él.

"Te amo, mi vida" – Sirius sonrió en sueños y Ginny acarició el rostro de su esposo, quitando un mechón de cabello negro de sus ojos. Entonces Sirius abrió despacio los ojos.

"¿Ginny?" – La chica asintió aún observando a Sirius con cariño. – "¿sucedió algo?"

"tranquilo, vida." – Le dijo ella haciendo presión sobre su pecho desnudo y haciendo que él volviera a su posición recostada, ya que se había sentado ante la exaltación. – "Solo vine a verte dormir."

"¿A sí? Eso sí es raro." – Respondió Sirius, la observaba obnubilado. Ginny se acercó y le besó los labios con delicadeza.

"Te amo." – Le dijo en un susurro.

"también yo" – Le respondió, acariciando el brazo que estaba apoyado sobre el colchó, como sostén. – "¿Por qué no te quedas aquí hoy?"

"No puedo, hace ya dos noches que no duermo en mi cuarto. Estoy segura que las chicas sospechan algo." – respondió pícara.

"déjalas que piensen lo que quieran" – Le propuso con un tono sensual. Diablos, que lo era, y no necesitaba ese tono con ella.

"No me insitas tanto que puedo mandar todo al diablo."

"¿De veras?" – Pero antes que pudiera volver a insistir ella lo besó el los labios, más profundamente.

"me voy. Recuerda que te amo ¿Está bien?" – Sirius asintió como niño chiquito. – "sueña conmigo"

"Y tu conmigo" – Se burló.

"tenlo por seguro"

* * *

Para la hora del desayuno, Ginny tuvo que ponerse un hechizo para ocultar las ojeras que le habían salido por no dormir en toda la noche, nerviosa de lo que podría suceder esta mañana. Bostezaba a cada momento y le era difícil mantener los ojos abiertos. Claro que su hermano, Harry y Hermione lo notaron al instante. 

"¿Y que te sucede a ti?" – preguntó Ron, intentando pinchar con su tenedor todo lo que pudiera ser pinchado. Ginny negó con la cabeza ante esto.

"Ya lo verán." – A penas hubo terminado de decir eso, por la entrada del comedor apareció un James agitado en busca de Dumbledore. Se acercó prácticamente corriendo hacia la mesa de profesores y le dijo algo en voz baja, pero al parecer no tanto porque la profesora McGonagall se cubrió la boca con las manos. Tanto el merodeador como el director y la jefa de Gryffindor salieron disparados hacia fuera del comedor. Ginny intentó ponerse de pie pero fue detenida por la manga de la túnica.

"¿Tienes algo que decir a tu favor?" – Fue Harry quien habló, aún sujetando a la colorada. Ron la observaba extrañado con una ceja en alto, y Hermione tenía los brazos cruzados en su pecho y la observaba fijamente.

"Díganme¿quieren que les explique o ser testigos a primera fila?" – Preguntó ella, con una sonrisa. No pudo reprimir la carcajada al ver a sus dos amigos y hermano ponerse instantáneamente de pie. – "andando, supongo que deben estar en la enfermería"

"¿Qué hiciste Gin?"

"nada… malo" – Se apresuró a agregar.

Ginny salió corriendo, con mochila en hombro, hacia la enfermería; la seguían los dos chicos y Hermione terminaba la caravana, sin embargo, su mirada se detuvo en cierto rubio Slytherin que era uno de los tantos testigos de la escena que había dado lugar allí. Hermione no supo reconocer el significado en su mirada y eso la preocupó. No le gustaba quedar afuera de las cosas. Draco asintió y Hermione sonrió de lado, pronto dejaba el salón igualmente con su mochila en la mano y el ejemplar de El Profeta en la otra.

"oigan esperen" – Exclamó a los otros tres que ya estaban media escalera arriba.

"date prisa¿quieres?" – Le dijo Ron. Hermione apresuró el paso hasta alcanzar a los demás.

Necesitaron correr unos cuantos pasillos y escaleras más hasta dar con la entrada de la enfermería, que en ese momento sin embargo, la puerta se abría de golpe y golpeaba Harry y Ginny, haciendo que cayeran al suelo sentados. Los otros dos comenzaron a reír con ganas, olvidando por unos momentos la razón del porqué ellos estaban corriendo hacia la enfermería.

"Qué… ¿están bien?" – La cabeza de Remus se asomó por el otro lado de la puerta. Tenía evidentemente el cabello revuelto de pasar sus manos por él, y llevaba una sonrisa tímida en el rostro.

"bien, sí" – Pudo responder Ron, que aún reía a carcajadas por su amigo y hermana.

"¿Sabes algo? No es gracioso." – Le retó Harry.

"¿Qué hacen aquí ustedes?" – Preguntó Remus.

"Pues, nos preocupamos cuando vimos a James entrar al salón comedor y llevarse con él al profesor Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall."

"No pueden estar aquí chicos"

"pero ¿que pasó?" – preguntó Harry. En ese momento Dumbledore salía de la enfermería y su mirada azul celeste se cavó en los turquesa de Ginny.

"creo que alguien aquí necesita un aplauso por tan formidable magia, o un castigo por estar deambulando por los pasillos sin permiso"

"Espero que elija el primero" – Se resguardó Ginny tímida.

"Lamentablemente, no podrán entrar. Madame Pomfrey está trabajando y debo decir que incluso a mí me ha pedido que me retire" – sonrió el director. Los cuatro ya iban a comenzar a protestar cuando el hombre volvió a hablar. – "Estoy seguro que para la hora del almuerzo podrán venir a ver… lo que sucedió, aunque estoy seguro, tendrán la historia antes de llegar al primera clase de hoy" – Sin mas, Dumbledore se retiró y detrás de él, McGonagall que dirigió a ginny una mirada de orgullo antes de perderse en el pasillo.

"James y Lily ya se han ido y me toca irme ahora, les doy ventaja para el salón. Vamos" – Dijo sonriendo. Los cuatro asintieron y comenzaron a correr hacia el salón de Defensa.

Llegaron con falta de aire. Agitados, se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares siendo observados por los restantes alumnos. Hermione repasó con la mirada el salón, algo no estaba bien. Del otro lado del pasillo, los lugares de algunos Slytherin estaban vacíos. La morocha codeó a Ginny.

"¿Qué?" – preguntó desconcertada. Hermione señaló disimuladamente hacia los lugares vacíos. "Oye, faltan…" – Pero Hermione cubrió su boca.

"¿Podrías ser menos disimulada?"

"Lo siento."

_"Faltan Draco y los gorilas"_ – Le dijo en su mente.

_"¿Qué crees que haya pasado?"_

_"No lo sé. Hoy vi a Draco en el desayuno."_

"buenos días a todos."- Remus había entrado al salón, sonriente como siempre. Realizó el mismo repaso en el salón y se dio cuenta de la falta. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera preguntar, Parkinson levantó la mano. "¿Sí, señorita Parkinson?

"Solo quería decirle que Draco Malfoy, Gregory Goyle y Vincent Crabbe, no podrán venir a clase."

"¿Sucedió algo para que falten?"

"Solo me pidieron que le anunciara eso. No se porque la falta" – La chica sonrió satisfecha y observó detenidamente a Hermione. Hermione no bajó la marida. Peor aún, le mantuvo la vista en alto, retándola a que hiciera algo."

"gracias, puedes darles las cosas que haremos hoy¿de acuerdo?" – La Slytherin asintió.

"No me agrada esto" – Harry se acercó al banco de las chicas, que se encontraba delante de ellos, y les susurró a ambas.

"¿Crees que tenga algo que ver con… lo de anoche?" – preguntó Hermione.

"Nunca se sabe con ellos." – Remus carraspeó para no tener que llamar la atención de los cuatro Gryffindor y cuando obtuvo la atención necesaria reanudó con la clase.

* * *

Ingresaron lo más rápido que pudieron a la enfermería. La tercera hora antes del almuerzo la tenían libre y aprovecharon para ir a la enfermería y ver que era l oque había sucedido para que tanto Dumbledore como McGonagall salieran del comedor junto con James esa mañana. 

"¡no es una chancha de Quidditch!" – Se quejó la enfermera.

"Lo sentimos" – comenzó a disculparse Ginny.

"Supongo que vienen por cierto paciente. ¿Verdad? No puedo creer que luego de graduado sigua viniendo a la enfermería." – La mujer les señaló la segunda cama desde el otro lado de la puerta, de donde provino una voz.

"Sabes Poppy, que es mi lugar favorito." – La enfermera sonrió negando con la cabeza.

"Esta muy cansado, por favor no lo exalten mucho. Merlín sabe que esos amigos tuyos ya lo han hecho" – Agregó mirando hacia la cama. Donde la misma voz se escuchó reír. Dos camas más hacia el fondo, estaba cubierta con biombos blancos. Le llamó la atención a Hermione pero no llegó a preguntarle a Madame Pomfrey quien estaba allí ya que cuando se acercó a la cama de la persona que venían a ver, no pudo más que ahogar un grito de exclamación.

"¿Tan feo me veo?"

"por todo lo sagrado… Sirius" – Dejó salir Hermione. Vio a Ginny dirigirse a la cabecera de la cama y besar a Sirius sin importarle nada de nada.

"Gin, alguien puede vernos" – Dijo él. Pero por la sonrisa en su rostro se notaba que no le había molestado en lo más mínimo ese beso.

"¿Pero como fue que pasó?" – Vocalizó Harry la pregunta que deambulaba por la cabeza de más de dos personas.

"Yo creo que fue anoche, tuve la visita de un ángel y me concedió el deseo" – Se burló Sirius tomando la mano de Ginny y entrelazando sus dedos.

"que ángel tan bueno" – Agregó la colorada.

"Y bello. Era muy bello"

. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

Bueno mis lectores…. He subido el capi más rápido del o que creí, sé que me ha salido un poco más corto que los demás, pero si no lo subía en este momento tardaría bastante más tiempo sí que… jejeje

Bueno… ¿Qué creen que le haya pasado a Sirius? Estoy segur que varios lo habrán descubierto ya ¿verdad? Pero en fin… deberán esperar a confirmar o saber, al prox capi.

Por otro lado, ya saben cual es el regalo de Ginny, pero el de Hermione tardará en saberse, o al menos en saber qué tan especial es…. Así que no se esfuercen en preguntarme jejeje porque no les diré!

mmm…. no se que más comentarle aquí así que pasaré a los agradecimientos….

Gracias mil a **MARI, Galatea 597, Utena-Puchiko-nyu, Cechu., DrEaM-KaT, amsp14, Zopenk, PaolaPotter, Rory Granger, CloeM, HoneyBeeM.** Como siempre están ahí para alentarme en mi fic… asi que el doble de gracias…

Es todo por ahora así que me despido…un beso gigante a todos.

Ivita Black

M.O.M.


	28. Chapter 28

Capitulo 28

Había llegado la hora de salir de la enfermería. Era verdad que le encantaba estar allí, por más de una razón, y todas bastante lógicas, según Sirius. La primera y la más importante era que le hacía recordar todas las cosas que había hecho junto a los demás Merodeadores durante su estancia en Hogwarts como estudiante. Por otro lado, también le hacía recordar las mañanas luego de la luna llena, aunque claro que no era él quien ocupaba una de las camas, en la mayoría de los casos. La tercera razón, era el hecho que era mimado por Ginny, y Madame Pomfrey le llevaba la comida a horas calculadas.

De hecho, Harry tuvo que aceptar que en algunas partes Sirius tenía razón, claro que para el chico no era un lugar alegre, porque significaba que se había enfrentado a Voldemort y había terminado allí, por pura suerte.

En fin, esa noche, luego de cenar, Harry, Hermione y Ginny se dirigieron a la enfermería para cerciorarse que dicho paciente fuera directo a la habitación. En el camino se encontraron a Remus que se dirigía al mismo destino.

"¿vienen por Sirius?" – Sonrió el profesor.

"Sí, no estamos seguros que se dirija al cuarto…" – Bromeó Ginny.

"¿Dónde está Ron?"

"Ah, pues tuvo castigo con McGonagall, le llamó la atención dos veces en clase hoy, y tuvo tanta mala suerte que llevaba un mazo de cartas explosivas en el bolsillo de la túnica y explotaron justo cuando la profesora pasaba junto a él. Así que le dijo que fuera a verla luego de la cena" – Explicó Hermione, con un tono de cansancio dando a entender que era algo típico de Ron.

Al entrar al lugar, Sirius ya se encontraba sentado en la cama, terminando de abrocharse los zapatos.

"Que tiernos, vinieron por mi"

"Para que no te desvíes a la cocina" – Dijeron los cuatro a la vez, acto que arrancó una carcajada general. Hermione desvió su mirada un momento para encontrar que la cama, que aquella mañana estaba cubierta con biombos, ahora estuviera descubierta, mostrando a un tranquilo Draco Malfoy leyendo un libro.

La chica observó que los demás estaban ocupados riendo con Sirius, así que luego de codear a Ginny y mostrarle a Draco, se dirigió hacía él.

"hola" – Saludó aún a una buena distancia. Draco levantó la mirada y pudo ver el porqué estaba allí. Tenía una venda cubriendo su sien, y uno de los brazos estaba completamente vendado y sujeto con un pañuelo, manteniéndolo en alto. Para terminar de empeorar la imagen, tenía el ojo morado y una cortada en la mejilla. – "¿Qué sucedió?"

"Nada" – Respondió él volviendo su mirada al libro que ahora Hermione notaba, sostenía con una sola mano, la sana.

"Draco¿es por eso que no viniste a clase hoy¿Quien te hizo esto?" – Su voz aumentaba de a poco, por alguna extraña razón, sabía quien lo había hecho, solo tenía que hacer dos más dos, no era un misterio tampoco.

"Se enteraron" – Fue el comentario.

"¿Se enteraron? Te refieres a… ¿Crabbe y Goyle?" – Draco asintió despacio, parecía que le dolía la cabeza.

"Fue esta mañana, antes de las clases, me estaban esperando en un pasillo y comenzaron a golpearme."

"Se creen muy valientes cuando son varios ¿verdad? Malditos gorilas" – Exclamó Hermione, evidentemente estaba molesta y su tono hizo que los demás en la enfermería lo notaran.

"¿Mione?" – Llamó Harry acercándose y deteniéndose de pronto ante la imagen de Draco. –"¿Qué pasó?"

"Crabbe y Goyle se enteraron que Malfoy quiere…" – Pero no acabó la frase, pudo notar en la mirada de su amigo que había comprendido a lo que se estaba refiriendo.

"¿Madame Pomfrey no quitó el moretón o la cortadura?" – Preguntó nuevamente, ahora acercándose más aún a Draco. El rubio negó despacio antes de hablar.

"Fue hecho con magia, según ellos 'para que no olvide fácilmente a quien estoy traicionando'" – Draco lo miró a los ojos pero tuvo que desviar su mirada, algo en Harry lo hacía ponerse nervioso. Como si el chico pudiera leer lo que estaba pensando.

"Te enviaron un maleficio Cruciatus ¿verdad?" – No solo Draco estaba sorprendido ante esta pregunta. Hermione miró a Harry, luego a Draco y nuevamente a Harry. Los dos adultos se acercaron también junto a Ginny que observó al rubio con cuidado. – "Responde…" – pidió gentilmente, pero Draco sintió la urgencia de responder como si hubiera sido una orden y no un pedido.

"Sí" – Afirmó junto a un suspiro de resignación, no le gustaba sentirse indefenso, pero ¿no había sido él mismo quien había pedido formar parte de su grupo?

El silencio se había hecho presente. Ninguno hablaba o se miraban. Solo se podía escuchar el sonido del reloj de pie junto a la puerta. Y pronto las pisadas de la enfermera.

"Mione" – llamó Ginny en un susurro. Algo no estaba bien. – "¿Lo sientes?"

"¿Acaso ustedes…" – Madame Pomfrey no terminó su frase.

En ese momento el reloj dejó de hacer su característico sonido. La mujer quedó como congelada en su lugar, a mitad de un paso.

"no me gusta nada" – Murmuró Sirius, acercándose a Ginny por instinto, parándose detrás de ella, y colocando una de sus manos en cadera de su esposa. En un segundo instante, un viento comenzó a sentirse en el lugar, extraño porque por la ventana no se podía ver ni una sola hoja de ningún árbol moverse. – No me gusta nada de nada" – Agregó, ahora acercando a Ginny lo más posible a él.

Draco en un solo movimiento salió de la cama, encontrándose con Harry, quien le tendió la mano para no caer en el intento. Hermione que estaba del otro lado de la cama dio un par de pasos para acercarse a Remus. El licántropo no dudó en atraerla hacia él, protegiéndola de lo que se suponía estaba sucediendo.

Una luz blanca inundó el lugar, rodeando a los seis testigos. Y así como todo comenzó, la luz se apagó, el viento cesó y el reloj volvió a escucharse.

"…No se iban… ¿Hola?" – Dijo una enfermera desconcertada. En un momento, estaban todos allí y en un segundo después, ella estaba sola. – "El director. Debo hablar con él."

* * *

"¿Alguien puede explicarme donde diablos estamos?" – Draco Malfoy, a pesar de sus heridas estaba en total capacidad pulmonar, y no se hizo esperar la exclamación casi grito del rubio. 

"A mi me gustaría saberlo también" – Dijo Harry, que se cubría el oído más próximo a Draco.

"Creo que ya se donde estamos" – Comentó Hermione en voz baja, casi en un murmullo, pero Ambos adultos llegaron a oírla. Remus porque era el más próximo a ella y Sirius dado a que tenía sus sentidos del oído y del olfato bien desarrollados.

"Y ¿Eso sería?" – Vocalizó el animago.

Hermione se separó de Remus y dio un par de pasos, lejos de ellos. Giró en su eje y luego volvió su mirada a su amiga. Sí, Ginny también lo había descubierto. No era ninguna ciencia para ellas, dado que ya habían estado allí en el pasado, el problema era que, había sido en un pasado muy pasado, tanto que… no iba a ser conveniente que fueran vistas allí nuevamente.

"debemos salir de aquí" – Comentó Ginny. Estaban en lo que parecía ser el borde de un lago, muy similar al de Hogwarts, solo que este se veía distinto, y junto a ellos había una gran piedra y en ella, una espada.

Sí, efectivamente, ya habían estado allí, y ser vistas nuevamente no era la mejor de las opciones. Sin embargo…

"Pero veo que no han podido mantenerse alejadas por mucho tiempo¿no es verdad?" – Una voz, dulce y cargada de sabiduría los hizo distraerse en la tarea de adivinar cual era el lugar en que se encontraban.

"Merlín" – Respondió Hermione volteándose hacia el anciano. – "¿Cree que podríamos arreglar esto en… otro lado?"- pidió.

"Por favor, por aquí, y díganles a sus amigos que también vengan."

Hermione tomó el brazo de Remus para hacerlo caminar y Ginny hizo lo mismo, dejando a Harry y Draco detrás. Harry observó al chico, se le notaba que le costaba estar de pie, pero era demasiado orgulloso para quejarse sobre algo tan trivial.

"Ven, apóyate en mi hombro" – Le dijo con un tono de voz que era usado mucho para Hermione o Ginny. Draco observó a Harry de pies a cabeza y luego de un suspiro se apoyó en el hombro del morocho. Después de todo no tenía mucha opción¿verdad?

Siguieron a las dos chicas dentro de lo que parecía ser un castillo. Ninguno de los cuatro hombres entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo. En un momento estaban los seis en la enfermería y al momento siguiente, reencontraban en las afueras de un castillo, que Hermione y Ginny parecían conocer.

"disculpen pero¿serían tan amables de decirnos donde estamos y como llegamos aquí?" – Preguntó Remus.

"responder el donde es una larga historia, si es que deseas entenderlo bien" – Respondió Ginny.

"En cuanto a la segunda, no tengo la menor idea." – Terminó Hermione.

"por favor, los esperan en mi despacho." – Vocalizó Merlín. Claro que esta declaración no parecía desconcertar a las dos muchachas tanto como a los demás.

En cuanto alcanzaron finalmente el tapiz que llevaba a las escaleras directo al despacho del mago, Merlín fue el primero en atravesarlo, seguido de Hermione y Remus, pronto se sumaron Ginny y Sirius, dejando a los dos adolescentes detrás.

"Hay escaleras del otro lado" – Le dijo Harry. – "sujétate bien e intenta usarme de bastón¿de acuerdo?" – Draco solo sintió y por simple instinto se acercó más a Harry.

"Gracias" – murmuró el rubio cuando alcanzaron la puerta de madera que daba al despacho de Merlín.

"no fue nada" – Respondió.

Una vez todos dentro del lugar, Merlín hizo un movimiento con su mano y en el acto la puerta se cerró. Acto seguido, de las sombras del lugar apareció la figura de una mujer, o mas bien una muchacha de escasos veinte años. Se encontraba diferente a la última vez que Hermione y Ginny la habían visto, sus ropas se asemejaban más a las túnicas griegas, de un color blanco imposible. Un brazalete de oro, en forma de espiral, en su ante brazo derecho y una tiara en su frente. No poseía la daga en su pierna o al menos no parecía tenerla, y no llevaba la capa negra para cubrirse.

"Bienvenidos" – Dijo con una voz tranquila y armoniosa. Los que no sabían quien era, se llevaron una grata sorpresa cuando escucharon su nombre. – "Yo soy Morgana Le Fay, fui la responsable de su llegada improvisada a este tiempo"

"¿tiempo?" – preguntó Harry desconcertado.

"Así es, joven" – Pronunció Merlín. – "Las damas presentes, sus amigas, son las conocidas Viajeras. Nombradas en lo ancho del país."

"Esperen un momento ¿Cómo que nombradas en lo ancho del país?" – Se quejó Ginny, como si estuviera hablando con uno de sus hermanos y no con el mismísimo Merlín.

"Pues, eso. Ustedes son reconocidas como las Viajeras, las dueñas de tiempo"

"Ojala fuera cierto del todo, pero la verdad es que nunca hemos viajado por deseo propio. Siempre hemos tenido un factor terciario y muy importante que nos ha trasladado y la verdad es que, solo en una ocasión lo habíamos deseado." – Explicó Hermione, estaba un tanto enojada por el apodo que les habían dado en tan solo, dos o tres días, que fueron los que pasaron allí.

"¿Cuál es la razón de nuestro viaje, esta vez?" – Cambió de tema Ginny.

"Un hombre de su tiempo, ha encontrado la forma de corromper el nuestro."

"¿A que se refiere?"

"Es un hechicero muy poderoso, nunca había visto a nadie de tal magnitud. Y por alguna razón, me recordó al poder que ustedes demostraron" – Merlín se detuvo y se hizo presente un incómodo silencio. Cada uno de los recién llegados intentando pensar en quien podía ser, y por alguna razón, no debieron pensar mucho para llegar a la misma conclusión.

"Han recibido mis obsequios, quiero suponer" – Hermione, inmediatamente sacó de entre los pliegues de su ropa el pendiente. – "¿Ya han descubierto el funcionamiento de ambos presentes?"

"Solo uno. El diario, que por cierto le estoy agradecida." – Respondió la colorada. – "Pero el pendiente…"

"Ese pendiente guarda la magia más poderosa, fue hecho por la misma diosa Avalón. Cada generación la diosa elige entre sus hijas para que lleven el pendiente. Yo fui la elegida en esta generación, tú, Lady Reaven, en la siguiente." – Explicó con serenidad. – "Pero el cómo funciona dependerá de ti y solamente de ti" – Hermione asintió. Por alguna razón se sentía incómoda al ver a una persona casi idéntica a ella, que le hablaba.

"entonces, nos dicen que… ¿nos trajeron para vencer a Voldemort?" – Preguntó Sirius.

"Si ese es el nombre del caballero…"

"Difícilmente puede ser llamado caballero, no creo que quepa en la calificación humana siquiera" – Agregó Harry. Había sentido la tensión en Draco, que aún seguía apoyado en él, cuando Sirius dijo el nombre del mago.

"no sabemos porque tiene un aura tan negativa…"

"Lo que busca, Merlín, es la destrucción de todo aquel que no lleve magia en su ser. Nada más ni nada menos que eso. Desea ser el dueño de todo lo mágico, destruir lo no mágico y acabar con la poca ilusión de futuro que la gente ha comenzado a tener."

"¿Por qué?" – Preguntó Morgana. Remus observó a la mujer cuando preguntó. Se parecía tanto a su Hermione cuando no entendía completamente lo que sucedía y trataba de encontrar las respuestas.

"¿Por qué? Es una pregunta que muchos nos hemos estado haciendo desde hace mucho tiempo."

"No creo que este sea el momento de hablar de este tema. ¿Sería amable de darnos una habitación? Draco aún no se ha recuperado" – Interrumpió Harry.

"Claro que sí. Caballeros por favor síganme, Lady Morgana…"

"no hay problema alguno, yo me quedaré con ellas unos momentos." – En cuanto la puerta se cerró detrás de los hombres La hechicera dirigió una mirada fugaz hacia las dos muchachas. – "Los tiempo que se avecinan son muy difíciles, deben demostrar su fuerza verdadera, no les está permitido flaquear."

"Ya lo sabemos Lady Morgana. Pero aunque usted nos lo diga y nosotras lo sepamos, no es algo tan fácil de hacer o lograr."

"Quiero disculparme, por haber sido yo la que impuso su vuelta a su tiempo verdadero"

"Creímos que había sido Albus Dumbledore el que…"

"Lo fue, pero por pedido mío. Debían regresar, está escrito en los sagrados libros."

"Los sagrados libros. Me gustaría echarle una mirada a eso." – Se quejó Hermione.

"Solo si la diosa lo permite. La suprema sacerdotisa es la única que puede verlos. No son algo que uno puede leer y comprender de inmediato."

"Vale la pena intentarlo."

"Una cosa más, Lady Reaven, Lady Kitty." – Las dos muchachas la observaron con cuidado, esperando que continúe. – "los seres vivos y los objetos tienen dos caras. Una es la que se ve y la otra, la que realmente son. Siempre que puedan ver ambas sin dificultad, entonces no tendrán que flaquear, recuerden esto, porque será una prueba en su camino."

"Sí" – Dijeron las dos a la vez.

"Mañana por la mañana comenzaremos explicándoles la verdadera razón de su viaje aquí. No creí que vendrían más que ustedes dos pero… el destino es algo incierto incluso para una hechicera de Avalon."

"El destino es incierto y confuso, para todo aquel que quiera conocerlo. No ha habido duda sobre eso nunca, como tampoco hay quien puede elegir su camino con el conocimiento de lo que el otro le esperaba."

"Una sabiduría digna de ti, Lady Reaven"

"gracias. Si nos disculpa¿Podríamos ver a nuestros acompañantes?"

"Por supuesto. Por aquí"

* * *

Hermione y Ginny obtuvieron los mismos cuartos que la última vez, claro que nadie había pensado que quizá, Remus y Sirius compartirían los cuartos con ellas, pero en fin, de esa forma se ahorrarían las preguntas de Draco, o los restantes habitantes del castillo. 

Esa noche, antes de la cena, golpearon a la puerta del cuarto de Hermione, la chica que se estaba cepillando el cabello se giró del espejo que allí había, para abrir la puerta. No se sorprendió al encontrar a esa persona allí, con el antebrazo apoyado sobre el marco de la puerta y el otro en su espalda.

"ven, entra" – Le dijo ella con una sonrisa. Hermione se amarró el cabello en una trenza y se sentó en la cama, con las piernas cruzadas. – "Es la hora ¿verdad?"

"¿No te molesta?" – Hermione sonrió con ternura. Adoraba a esta persona con todo su corazón. Guardaba una gran fracción de su corazón para él, y él mismo lo sabía y agradecía enormemente.

"Cómo crees, Harry." – El chico se tiró en la cama, con los brazos haciendo de almohada y las piernas colgando en borde de la cama. Hermione aprovechó y colocó su cabeza en el pecho del chico. – "Soy toda oídos" – Dijo con los ojos cerrados.

"Últimamente, me han estado sucediendo cosas…" – Hermione solo lo escuchaba, dejando que sus palabras llegaran a su cerebro. – "Ya sabes que las cosas con Lavander… bueno, no fueron muy bien."

"Eso no me sorprende. Realmente, lo que sí me sorprendió fue que ella y tu salieran en un principio."

"Bueno, sí. Pero a pesar de que yo quería que las cosas funcionaran, no lo hicieron." – Hizo una pausa y sintió que el peso en su pecho se perdía. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada penetrante de Hermione.

"¿Y que harás ahora?"

"Estoy muy confundido."

"Tengo entendido que hablaste con tu padre."

"Sí, me ayudó mucho a resolver algunas cosas que tenía, ya sabes, confusas" – Hermione asintió.

"Pase lo que pase, Te voy a querer, porque eso es lo que hago, Harry" – Hermione se acercó al rostro de su amigo y le besó la mejilla. Como disfrutaba las caricias de su amiga, eran tan especiales y reconfortantes. Ella era así, a pesar de sus deseos perfeccionistas, y de sus manías del orden y el estudio. Ella era encantadora, dulce y tierna. Siempre estaba allí para él, y lo había demostrado trayendo a sus padres de regreso. Eso era algo que nunca podría olvidar y nada que él hiciera le ayudaría a agradecerle lo suficiente. Ella era su pilar, nada iba a cambiarlo, nada ni nadie.

"Lo sé, Mione, y yo te adoro. Eso no va a cambiar ni en mil años"

"Eso espero." – Bromeó ella. – "Espero que cuando seas famoso y más apuesto que ahora, si es posible, no te olvides que yo fui la que te hizo la tarea." – Ambos rieron con ganas.

"Tampoco me voy a olvidar que fuiste tu la que me dio apoyo desde que nos conocemos, claro que también estuvo Ron pero, es diferente con él."

"¿Por qué lo es?"

"No lo sé, quizá porque somos hombres, o porque a veces es muy enojable" – Harry volvió a reír.

"Ni siquiera creo que exista esa palabra Harry"

"Si, lo sé, pero no quita que no lo sea. Es decir, uno puede enfadarse fácilmente con él, y sé que a pesar de no hacerlo a propósito, siento que a veces él querría ser yo, solo a veces."

"Sí, me he dado cuenta de eso. Y créeme que esa ha sido muchas veces, la razón de nuestras discusiones. No creo que él comprenda el grado de peligro, o problemas que atravesaste"

"Ustedes siempre estuvieron conmigo"

"Pero solo tu te enfrentaste a Él." – Hermione acomodó unos mechones del cabello de Harry y volvió a hablar. – "Ron es un amigo leal, una persona que sé, se puede confiar a pesar de todo. Pero a veces, es…"

"¿'Enojable'?" – ofreció Harry con una sonrisa.

"Supongo que se adecua a él." – Respondió sonriendo.

Antes de que Harry y Hermione pudieran seguir hablando, la puerta volvió a sonar. Luego de preguntar quien era, y saber que Ginny estaba del otro lado, Hermione le indicó que entrara.

"Harry, no sabía que estabas aquí" – Saludó la colorada.

"No hay problema, de todos modos ya me estaba yendo." – Harry besó la mejilla de Hermione, prolongadamente y luego la de Ginny un tanto diferente, acto seguido se dirigió fuera del cuarto. En cuanto la puerta se cerró y ambas estuvieron seguras que Harry ya no estaba cerca, Ginny habló.

"Sigue haciendo esa diferencia" – Dijo sentándose en el diván del cuarto.

"No se de que hablas"

"Sí lo sabes, y muy bien"

"Ginny, no puedes hablar en serio" – Claro que sabía de que estaba hablando su amiga, siempre lo hacía, desde que comenzó el tercer año del a colorada. De todos modos, Hermione seguía negándolo. No fue fácil ese año en particular, dado que la estúpida de Skeeter se dedicaba a escribir sobre la vida amorosa entre Harry y Hermione, no que hubiera alguna, pero en fin.

"Hermione él te ama, eso lo sé… puedo verlo en sus ojos."

"Lo se Ginny." – Hermione suspiró. – "Pero a veces no todo es como parece. Deberías dejar que de esas cosas se ocupe él, que es el más afectado" – Ginny comprendió que ese era el finadle la conversación y decidió cambiar el tema.

"Hablé con Merlín."

"¿Que te dijo?" – Pregunto Hermione sin verle a los ojos.

"que partiremos mañana, con dos escoltas"

"¿Escoltas? Debe estar bromeando" – Se quejó.

"Pues no. Me lo dijo bien claro y sin una pizca de humor. El camino que recorreremos es peligroso y no quiere que nada nos pase." – Hermione iba a protestar una vez más. – "no te preocupes Mione, es así como debe de ser" – Explicó Ginny.

"¿A que te refieres?" – Ginny no contestó a esa pregunta, solo se quedó observando a Hermione. – "Lo has visto ¿verdad?" – Ginny asintió cansada. – "Debiste habérmelo dicho¿sabes? No puedo estar especulando con este tipo de cosas."

"Con todo el respeto que te tengo Hermione¿Sabes cual es tu problema? Todo te lo tomas demasiado a pecho, y si tú no lo sabes entonces es imposible que el otro lo sepa. Pues para que te vayas fijando, no todo debe pasara por ti, eso es algo que tienes que aprender." – Ginny no había cambiado el tono en ningún momento.

"Lo siento amiga." – Susurró Hermione. – "Pero no me gusta que las cosas pasen por mi lado sin poder controlarlas. Es algo a lo que me he acostumbrado."

"Desacostúmbrate. A veces debes dejar que la vida tome su giro y esperar a ver que se te viene encima"

"Me lo dice alguien que puede ver las cosas antes de que sucedan" – Se burló la castaña

"Ahora, por eso, no te diré quienes serán nuestros escoltas" – Ginny sonrió con cinismo y se marchó dejando a Hermione sola.

"No necesito de una adivina para saberlo." – Respondió en voz baja observando la puerta con cuidado.

* * *

Harry había estado parado frente a la puerta desde que salió del cuarto de Hermione. Estaba indeciso. Sabía que había dudado en muchas cosas a lo largo de su vida, pero nunca se había sentido tan temerario y desconcertado antes. 

Levantaba la mano y la acercaba a la madera oscura lo suficiente para tocar, pero luego se arrepentía y la volvía a bajar, aunque nunca se alejaba de allí. No sabía que estaba sucediendo con él, si algo hacía falta no dudaba en buscarlo y obtenerlo, lo había demostrado antes, aunque varias veces había resultado desventajoso par él. En una ocasión, hizo que Sirius muriera, en otra, casi hace que lo maten a él ya Ginny, o cuando Ron parecía haber muerto cuando terminó el partido de Ajedrez gigante. Sí, su vida no había sido fácil, y aún así, seguía temiendo a los acontecimientos mas comunes.

"Demonios" – Se quejó. Finalmente golpeó a la puerta, recibiendo la respuesta casi de inmediato. Harry empujó la pesada puerta siendo, en el instante que ingresó, el centro de atención de una par de ojos. – "Hola" - Saludó sin despegar su mirada de la del dueño del cuarto.

"Hola" – Respondió sin ánimos. Las cortinas estaban cubriendo las ventanas, y la hermosa vista del horizonte de estrellas y media luna. Un candelabro de tres velas altas, alumbraba desde una pequeña mesa redonda, cerca de la cama.

"¿Cómo estás?"

"Bien, supongo" – Respondió el otro.

"¿Tus heridas?"

"Sanando." – Volvió a utilizar su respuesta corta. Harry tragó su temor en un instante, y al siguiente estaba siendo el mismo que siempre, con la mirada decidida, y el rostro sin ningún sentimiento a la vista.

"¿Necesitas algo?" – Preguntó Harry acercándose a la ventana mas próxima y abriendo un tanto la pesada cortina, lo suficiente al menos, para poder ver el cielo.

"Sí" – Escuchó que respondía el otro. No volteó sin embargo para verle cuando Continuó hablando. – "Me gustaría saber si siempre es así cuando alguien está cerca tuyo, Potter" – Harry dejó escapar una risa un poco sádica.

"Eso sucede, sí. Pero solo si estas dispuesto a aceptarlo" – Se detuvo un momento para meditar sus próximas palabras. – "Dime¿Estas realmente seguro de querer pertenecer a nuestro grupo?" – Ahora aguardaba a que el otro dijera lo que pensaba.

"¿No vas a preguntarme las razones?" – Dijo con sarcasmo.

"¿Necesito hacerlo?" – Respondió con otra pregunta. – "Hermione evidentemente confía en ti. Y para mi desgracia y la de Ron, nunca se equivoca" – Sonrió de lado cuando vio que Draco levantaba una ceja en forma de pregunta. – "Debo agregar, que ser amigo de Hermione Granger no es tan simple como parece. Se necesita de ciertas cualidades que no todos poseen. Algo así sucede también conmigo. Claro que no es igual con los hermanos Weasley. Ellos nunca confían, y hay que demostrarles que eres digno de su confianza"

"¿Por qué me dices esto?"

"Porque te estas metiendo en nuestro territorio Malfoy." – Explicó con tranquilidad. – "Te dije bien claro, hace un tiempo que te alejaras de Hermione, y no pasan dos días que ella viene diciendo que quieres unirte a nosotros. Eso puede explicarse de dos maneras. Una es que realmente te importa Hermione, la otra, es que eres masoquista." – Draco no respondió. Observó como Harry se acercaba a la cama y se sentaba al borde de ésta. – "Te repito la pregunta Draco Malfoy. ¿Realmente quieres formar parte de nosotros?"

"Sí" – fue una vez mas, la monosilábica respuesta de Draco.

"¿Sabes donde te estas metiendo?"

"Creo"

"No sé que piensas que es esto Draco, así que voy a darte la oportunidad para que te expliques. Quizá no sepas siquiera en donde estas parado"

"De eso no hay duda, así como tampoco tu lo sabes" – Harry volvió a reír. – "El ED, supongo que es a lo que quiero pertenecer"

"El ED ya no existe" – Dijo claramente Harry. – "solo fue creado por que no teníamos un profesor decente que nos enseñe, y el año anterior Voldemort había aparecido."

"entonces me estas diciendo que me aceptas en un grupo que no existe, eso es reconfortable¿sabes?" – Harry chasqueó la lengua.

"No, te estoy diciendo que el ED ya no existe. Lo que no quita que no haya otro grupo." – Explicó Harry pausadamente. – "Es más complicado que un grupo de estudiantes aprendiendo a defenderse, y secreto, y existe desde hace mucho tiempo ya."

"¿Bromeas?"

"No, ya vez que no estabas al tanto de su existencia. Sus miembros son muchos, y te seguro que nadie sabe a la perfección de la participación de todos, a excepción de una persona"

"¿Tu?"

"lo dejaremos ahí" – Dijo Harry, sin intenciones de admitir o negar la verdad. – "la cuestión ahora es si quieres participar. Si es así…" – Continuó antes que Draco respondiera. – "… Entonces debes confiar completamente en tus compañeros, no esperes que se te incluya en todas y cada una de las decisiones a tomar, porque ni onmigo lo hacen. Pero por sobre todas las cosas tienes que entender que a partir de ahora ya no puedes pensar solo por ti."

"¿A que te refieres con eso último?"

"Tu decisiones afectarán a las personas más cercanas en el círculo, Draco. No puedes dejarte llevar por la desesperación, la adrenalina o la venganza. Eso me costó mucho tiempo comprenderlo. Y muchas pérdidas"

"entonces, esto quiere decir que estoy dentro ¿verdad?"

"Algo así." – Sonrió cálido. – "recuerda que eres un Malfoy y que a pesar de hacer y decir que has cambiado, no todos van a creerte."

"¿Tu me crees?"

"¿Acaso eso importa?"

"Sí" – Harry volteó a verlo a los ojos. Pero la mirada gris se perdió en las sombras del cuarto. Draco no había querido responder, al parecer su subconsciente lo traicionó de manera alevosa. Se odió por eso, por no poder mantenerse neutro y frío como su padre siempre intentó enseñarle. Así que ahora, observaba el interior de la oscuridad del lugar, con un tinte rozado en sus mejillas. Al haber volteado su rostro, sin embargo, no pudo notar la sonrisa de medio lado que Harry llevaba, justo después de haberse repuesto de la sorpresa de la respuesta.

El morocho se puso de pie, acercándose una vez más a la ventana, pero esta vez corrió la cortina a su estado anterior. Se dirigió a la puerta sin decir una palabra sabiendo que Draco lo observaba de reojo. Antes de abrir la puerta, se detuvo en seco, con la mano en el gran picaporte.

"Descansa bien, que mañana saldremos temprano." – acto seguido salió dejando a un muy confundido Malfoy en la cama, con la intriga de saber si el grandioso Harry Potter, El-Niño-Que-Vivió, le creía o no. Suspiró agotado. Sería mejor seguir el consejo que le habían dado y descansar, ya que mañana saldrían hacia quien sabe donde.

* * *

El sol calentaba fuertemente la tierra y todo aquel que estuviera fuera par apreciarlo. Era una mañana muy calurosa, de eso no había duda, aunque fuera el norte de Inglaterra en donde estaban. Unos cuantos lacayos estaban terminando de ensillar a los caballos que utilizarían, y colgando los bolsos que llevarían los animales. En la puerta del castillo, Merlín, Morgana y el mismo rey Arturo se encontraban para despedir a los viajeros. Hermione y Ginny se acercaron a ellos. 

"Muchas gracias por todo su alteza" – Pronunció Ginny con una reverencia.

"Es un placer poder ayudar, Lady Kitty. Solo les pido que cuiden de mis caballeros, son muy importantes" – Sonrió.

"no se preocupe, los regresaremos a salvo" – Respondió Hermione.

"Aquí tienen un mapa" – Explicaba Morgana. – "Les servirá en el bosque. Ungüento para las heridas de las plantas del pantano, y otras cosas que supongo les aran falta" – colocó todo en un morral de cuero y se lo entregó a las chicas.

"Realmente nos serviría de mucho saber a donde vamos y que buscamos exactamente"

"Lo que buscan en la liberación" – Explicó Merlín. –"La forma de liberar a su gente del mal que los amenaza."

"Entonces…" – Apresuró Ginny. Merlín sonrió como suele hacerlo Dumbledore y continuó hablando.

"entonces, solo ustedes podrán encontrar esa forma. Lo que ustedes necesitan para vencer a un enemigo solo ustedes pueden saberlo¿no es verdad?"

"supongo que si" – La conversación fue interrumpida cuando un par de caballos se acercaban a todo galope, deteniéndose junto a ellos.

"Lamentamos la tardanza" – Explicó uno de los recién llegados.

"Ya saben que tienen que hacer" – Dijo en forma autoritaria pero serena el Rey.

"Proteger a toda costa a…" – Los dos caballeros se bajaron de sus caballos y observaron a las personas que debían 'proteger'. – "Lady Reaven" – Dijo uno de ellos

"Sir Percival" – Hermione intentó usar su mejor seco, pero le era difícil, dando que ese mismo hombre era casi igual a Remus y no solo eso, ella lo había besado y explicado la situación en la que se encontraban. – "es un placer tenerlo como protector"

"Nada de eso, el placer es enteramente mío. Espero que no haya aprendido a cabalgar en su… tierra" – Sonrió seductor. Hermione no respondió.

"mi lady, Kitty" – Saludó el otro, tomando la mano de Ginny con la suya y besándola prolongadamente. Ginny parecía tener el mismo dilema que Hermione en su mente. Sentía que su cabeza estaba gritando ferozmente que mandara todo al diablo pero…

"Buenos días Sir Galahad." – Sacó con cuidado su mano de entre la mano y boca del caballero. – "Espero no haya tenido inconvenientes con el pedido que se le ha hecho"

"Sería un tonto si negara vuestra compañía" –_ y ahí vamos con sus frases_. Pensó Ginny.

"Será mejor que partan ahora. De ese modo alcanzaran el bosque antes del anochecer" – Intervino Merlín.

"Gracias nuevamente, y espero volver a verlos, han sido, realmente, de gran ayuda"

"Nosotros somos los agradecidos" – Respondió Morgana.

Las dos chicas caminaron hacia donde el resto esperaba, lo dos caballeros tiraban de las correas de sus caballos pero se detuvieron cuando notaron que no eran solo las dos muchachas a las que debían acompañar, sino a todo un grupo de… hombres también.

"Sir Galahad, Sin Percival, ellos son los que vendrán con nosotros." – Explicó Hermione. Cuatro personas, hombres, y tres caballos, eso daba la posibilidad a que…

"Solo cinco caballos para ocho personas" – Comentó Sir Galahad con astucia.

"Nosotras aún no aprendimos a cabalgar, por eso nos llevaran." – dijo Ginny. – "Harry, Draco, Sirius y Remus, ellos son Sir Galahad y Sir Percival, caballeros de la Mesa Redonda que nos acompañarán al viaje"

Un momento muy incómodo para los que no tenían similitudes para con los caballeros. Remus observaba de arriba abajo el hombre que tenía frente a él, y que respondía al nombre de Percival. Mientras que Sirius dirigía una mirada intensa a sir Galahad, sin apartar su mirada de la del caballero.

"bueno, este… creo que ya es hora" – Intervino Hermione incómoda. Harry se acercó a ella y le susurró al oído.

"Creo que tenemos un pequeño problema aquí¿no crees?"

"solamente tu puedes encontrar esta situación graciosa." – Se quejó Hermione.

"¿Cómo viajaremos?" – preguntó esta vez en voz alta para todos los presentes.

"Sirius y Remus saben cabalgar, y tu puedes viajar con Malfoy, si no les molesta." – Dijo Ginny, tirando del brazo de su esposo hacia el caballo más próximo. Hermione se acercó a Remus y delicadamente le hizo dirigir su atención a ella.

"Remus, vamos" – Le dijo con un tono de dulzura inexplicable, claro que, inexplicable para los caballeros y Draco.

De todos modos, el hecho que las dos hermosas ninfas, como Percival solía llamarlas, viajaran en el caballo junto a sus dobles, no era ninguna gracia. Nada de nada.

"andando" – Dijo Draco subiendo también al caballo y esperando que Harry lo hiciera delante de él.

El viaje iba a ser largo, y la tensión que se sentía en el ambiente era demasiado densa. Era muy posible que no durara mucho la paz entre ellos ya que los caballeros se dedicaban a enviar miradas de recelo hacia los dos magos adultos. Harry y Draco viajaban detrás de los otros y observaban entre divertidos y asombrados la escena frente a ellos.

"Esto va a ser muy divertido" – Murmuró Harry lo bastante alto para que Draco lograra escuchar. Sintió como el rubio chasqueaba la lengua y pronto lo escuchó hablar.

"Parece que te divierte este tipo de cosas"

"bueno, cuando tienes una oportunidad de divertirte no la desaprovechas. No siempre puedes ver algo como esto. Imagino que Ron pagaría lo que fuera." – Rió Harry.

"Eso es sadismo"

"Así es." – Fue la respuesta, por algún motivo no necesitaba girar para ver sonreír al rubio.

. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

Bueno mi gente…. Aquí el capi 27, me costó mucho porque tuve que hacer una y mil cosas, pero bueno, realmente lamento la demora y espero que les hay gustado, ya saben lo que tienen que hacer cuando terminen de leer. Sus REVIEWS son de suma importancia para mi…

Ya ven lo que ha pasado hasta ahora. Draco esta casi en el grupo, y los merodeadores van a enterarse de algunas cosas que las chicas no les contaron. Por otro lado ¿Qué pasa con Harry? Ese es un misterio que solamente se aclarará en el futuro, cercano supongo. Algunos deberán tener sus opiniones, ideas o ilusiones, como ya he leído en sus reviews, solo será cuestión de espera y ver que pasa.

Por otro lado, el dije de Hermione. Ya me han preguntado eso varios de ustedes y responderé a todos…. 'se verá en los prox capis' lo prometo, no voy a olvidarme de eso, ya que es un poco importante para Hermione. Por otro lado, la aparición de Malfoy en el capi anterior extrañó a varios, bueno, eso también tiene su explicación, que por cierto no daré ahora…. Jejeje lamento ser tan misteriosa pero arruinaría la sorpresa.

Para responder a la pregunta de GISSE, la forma animaga de Hermione es un cuervo, eso es lo que significa REAVEN en ingles. Por otro lado, si te referías a la poción que las chicas estaban haciendo antes de ser traídas a su tiempo, es fácil de responder, fue utilizada, albus ingresó un ingrediente más para que los Potter no envejecieran tanto, los ingredientes de esa poción los obtuvieron de la vez que viajaron al tiempo de Arturo y Merlin.

Bueno espero haber respondido a tus preguntas.

Muchas gracias a todos los que me dejaron sus reviews, que son **DrEaM-KaT, CloeM, amsp14, sary89, connyhp, ginnycristy, trini - la – blake, rasaaabe, Mari, Utena-Puchiko-nyu, mariel, ManveriEvans, Galatea 597, K-rissLupin, mione, RubbyMoon-chang-Sly, Varg22, gisse.**

En fin, sin nada mas que decir, me despido hasta el prox. Capitulo….

Un saludo gigante

Ivita Black

M.O.M.


	29. Chapter 29

Antes de empezar a leer, quiero felicitar a todos los argentinos, por el espectacular desempeño que nuestro seleccionado ha demostrado en el partido contra Costa de Mafil, contra Serbia y Montenegro, contra Holanda y contra Méjico…

He escuchado por ahí que nuestros "hermanos" brasileros, (si así pueden llamarse) tuvieron el descaro de desacreditar nuestro desempeño en este mundial, diciendo que solo 'tocamos y nos vamos'….

Pues tengo algo que decir, el partido contra Alemania fue más bien una vergüenza para aquel que supiera un poco de las reglas del deporte. Ese referee era un traga _euros_ y así como benefició a los brasileros en su partido contra Ghana, lo hizo también con Alemania.

Ahora bien, este mundial se quedó sin los equipos que alguna vez prometieron ser campeones. Argentina, Brasil e Inglaterra están fuera del mundial………… nuestro equipo de ganadores ya no podrá darnos la satisfacción de ver esa copa en nuestro país, pero el placer de haber visto perder a Inglaterra y Brasil no me lo quitará nadie…. solo esperemos que Italia sea el campeón 2006 porque tienen un equipo para lucirse, mucha suerte Italia…………

UNA VEZ DICHO ESO PUEDEN COMENZAR A LEER….

Capítulo 29

El camino era largo y monótono, y el ambiente era tan tenso que podía cortarse con una tijera, Sirius no paraba de mirar hacia su lado derecho, retando a sir Galahad a que acotara algo, sobre lo que sea. Remus sujetaba la cintura de Hermione con demasiada fuerza, y ella tuvo que varias veces llamarle la atención para que aflojara el amarre. Mientras tanto, los dos chicos más atrás se divertían con la escena, intentando pasar desapercibidos ante los ojos de los cuatro hombres y dos brujas.

"Oigan¿creen que podamos detenernos a comer algo?" – Dijo Harry cuando miró el reloj de Draco y corroboró que eran pasadas del mediodía.

"Supongo que sí" – Dijo Hermione. Se aproximaron a un claro, junto a un pequeño arrollo en donde finalmente se detuvieron.

En cuanto se bajaron de los caballos, las dos muchachas se dirigieron al arrollo a tomar un poco de agua. Realmente la situación era muy molesta. Estaban seguras que esta idea había sido de Merlín.

"¿Ayudamos?" – Se escuchó la voz de Draco.

"No hace falta. Preferimos que estén allí con los demás" – Dijo Hermione dando la vuelta y encontrando a los caballeros y los profesores mirándose de manera que en cualquier momento uno saltaría sobre el otro.

"¿Y evitar que se maten entre ellos? No se por qué lo dices" – Dijo Harry un poco sarcástico.

"Harry, agradecería que dejaras de lado tu sarcasmo y sadismo y ayudaras un poco"

"No voy a lastimarme porque unos cuantos tontos permiten que sus hormonas actúen por ellos…"

"No son sus hormonas es que…"

"Mira, no entiendo que está sucediendo pero creo que tener una leve idea al respecto. Lo único que digo es que si ellos necesitan una golpiza para calmar las cosas…"

"No entiendes ¿verdad? No se calmaran con unos cuantos golpes."

"Averigüémoslo ¿Quieren?" – Dijo Harry dando la vuelta y observando lo que los otros hacían.

"Ya, vamos para allá" – Dijo cansada Ginny. – "Sirius, Aquí tienes un poco de agua" – Dijo la colorada en cuanto llegaron junto a los demás.

"Gracias" – Respondió el hombre, sin apartar la mirada de aquel sujeto que se parecía a él.

"Sir Galahad." – Dijo Ginny entregando al caballero un poco de agua también.

"Muchas gracias mi lady." – Respondió el aludido sonriendo de más, rozando la mano de Ginny, acto que no pasó desapercibido por Sirius.

"Oye, tú" – Le dijo Sirius, una vez terminado su agua.

"¿Me habla a mí?"

"Sí, intenta mantener tus sucias manos alejadas de ella ¿está claro?"

"Con todo respeto, no es quien para decirme que debo hacer. Yo estoy aquí para escoltar a esta hermosa doncella a destino, y cuidar de su seguridad…"

"Pues te tengo un aviso de último momento, no necesita un caballero de armadura para ello, ya me tiene a mí. ¿Verdad Ginny?" – Preguntó tomando la mano de la chica y tirando de ella, para que Ginny quedara justo debajo de su brazo.

"¿Ginny?" – Preguntó Galahad.

"Ni siquiera sabes su nombre" – Le dijo sardónicamente Sirius.

"Ya basta, Sirius. Compórtate ¿quieres?" – Ante esto, el caballero sonrió triunfante. – "Sir Galahad, sería de mucha ayuda que no estuviera buscando a Sirius para una pelea callejera" – Mientras, Harry y Draco observaban la escena.

"Potter¿podrías decirme que sucede aquí, específicamente?"

"Específicamente… no lo sé. Solo Ginny y Hermione lo saben" – Los dos chicos se habían quedado retardados cerca del arrollo para no ser partícipes de las discusiones de Sirius y su doble.

"Pero sé que algo sabes… no voy a estar contando nada a nadie." – Le pidió Draco, sin apartar la mirada de la escena frente a ellos.

"Bien, parece que…" – Harry no tuvo la oportunidad de continuar, porque Una nueva escena se llevaba a cabo, ahora los protagonistas eran Remus y sir Percival.

"No sé lo que estés pensando pero de buena gana te advierto que ella no está disponible" – Dijo con voz serena.

"Eso está por verse" – Respondió el caballero.

"Oye, escucha bien. No tienes oportunidad con ella, porque ¿sabes que? Ella está conmigo, y te advierto ahora, si veo que siquiera piensas en acercarte a ella, no vives para contarlo" – El caballero se acercó a él, peligrosamente.

"No puedo aceptar eso más que como una invitación a batallar, y para su información no dejo pasar ninguna batalla" – Dijo acariciando el mango de su espada.

"Me alegro, que lo veas de ese modo, y espero que lo tomes en serio porque puedo matarte con un solo movimiento" – Amenazó Remus aumento penas el tono de voz.

"Soy el más veloz con la espada, ni siquiera Arturo me ha vencido nunca, y estoy dispuesto a atravesarlo a usted con ella si de esa forma Lady Reaven me aceptara" – Dijo alejándose y aumentando la voz.

"No necesito de una espada para hacerte sufrir tanto que desearías morir en lugar de seguir sufriendo." – Dijo Remus, apretando los dientes, disgustado de ver que ese sujeto no aceptaba un 'aléjate' como señal.

"¿Por qué no probamos entonces? Estoy seguro que Lady Reaven se inclinará de mi lado, cuando vea que soy mejor que usted. De lo contrario, y si usted fuera mejor que yo, algo que pongo en tela de juicio, mi persona no estaría aquí."

"¿Sabes? Me encantaría probar algunas cosas nuevas en _tu persona_" – Remus sacó su varita dispuesto a enviar el primer maleficio que le viniera a la cabeza, pero algo lo detuvo.

"_Accio__Varita de Remus_" – La voz de Hermione hizo que la varita de Remus volara a su mano.

"Y no pasa el tiempo y mi lady Reaven demuestra preferirme a mí" – Remus dirigió a Hermione su mejor cara de horror, Hermione prefirió ignorar tanto el comentario del caballero como la mirada de Remus.

"Nada de duelos, varitas ni espadas" – Dijo acercándose al caballero y estirando su mano. Cuando vio que él iba a tomarla entre sus manos, la quitó y volvió a ponerla con la palma hacia arriba. – "Su espada Sir Percival."

"No puedo separarme de ella. De lo contrario no podré protegerla de nada ni nadie…"

"por fortuna tengo mi varita y la capacidad de velar por mi misma. Ahora si no me da la espada…" – El hombre lo pensó unos momentos, pero prefería estar con el lado amable y gentil de la muchacha, así que le entregó la espada. – "Muy bien, hora vayamos todos a comer, y luego continuaremos con el viaje" – Hermione dio media vuelta y caminó hacia donde Ginny, al notar que Remus no la seguía, volvió en sus pasos. – "¿Remus?" – Preguntó serena, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Tomó la mano de su esposo y lo llevó hacia los demás, con Percival sobre sus pisadas.

* * *

El almuerzo no fue muy elaborado, unas cuantas frutas y algo de pan, para recargar un poco de energía. En cuanto terminaron de comer, los dos caballeros se alejaron un poco de los demás, para hacer quien sabe qué cosa. En ese momento Ginny aprovechó para hablar con Sirius, que se encontraba sentado, con su espalda apoyada sobre un árbol. 

"Cielo" – Llamó, acercándose a él. Sirius no se movió para verla pero no tuvo necesidad de hacerlo para saber que ella se estaba sentando a su lado. – "Sirius"

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Solo quería saber como estabas"

"Me refiero con él" – Dijo señalando con la cabeza al sujeto que se parecía tanto a él.

"¿Con sir Galahad? Nada Sirius."

"Entonces no entiendo porque ese sujeto cree que puede tener algún tipo de oportunidad contigo."

"No es eso…"

"¿Entonces?" – Preguntó volteando a verla.

"Quiero que me creas lo que voy a decirte, porque no tendrá sentido de lo contrario." – Esperó a que Sirius dijera algo pero al ver que no iba a hacerlo, continuó. – "Yo ya conocía a Sir Galahad, no importa de cuando. Lo que importa es que comprendas¿crees que lo elegiría a él, por sobre ti Sirius, mi esposo? Si realmente crees eso entonces no me conoces. Porque si lo hicieras siquiera un poco, sabrías que tú eres la persona con la que quiero estar hasta el día que me muera" – Sirius la observó unos momentos, parecía dudar lo que iba a hacer, pero optó por no hacer nada más que mirar hacia otro lado.- "Bien has como quieras" – Ginny se puso de pie. – "Si deseas portarte como una persona adulta, la cual se supone que eres, de cuarenta años, aunque aparentes veinticuatro, estaré allí" – Dijo ella no sonaba enfadada, dolida era la palabra que mejor describía el tono de voz.

* * *

Iban a emprender el camino nuevamente, el ambiente un tanto más denso que antes, si eso era posible siquiera, cuando de la nada, comenzaron a ser atacados con flechas que volaban directo a ellos. 

"¡Cúbranse!" – Exclamó Harry con sus dos brazos cuidando su cabeza y corriendo hacia uno de los árboles.

"Galahad, andando" – Dijo Sir Percival, subiendo a su caballo y junto a su amigo, se dirigieron hacia los atacantes. O al menos lo intentaron porque un grupo de asquerosos seres les impidió el paso, mientras seguían recibiendo flechazos.

"Hay que salir de aquí"

"¿Qué son?" – preguntó Ginny, mientras ella se encontraba detrás de uno de los gruesos troncos junto a Remus.

"Parecen ser… ¿Orcos?"

"En efecto, lo son" – Dijo Sir Galahad, acercándose a ellos para poder refugiarse.

"Es fascinante" – Murmuró Remus observando atento a los seres siniestros.

"Lo serían si simplemente no nos estuvieran tratando de matar" – Se quejó Ginny, sarcástica.

"¡Remus!" –El aludido se volteó, ante el grito en conjunto de Hermione, Harry y Sirius, justo a tiempo para evitar que un hacha voladora le diera en el cráneo.

"Hay que salir de aquí" – Dijo Sir Galahad.

"Buena idea¿Cómo?" – Preguntó Ginny.

"Los orcos, le temen al agua." – Recordó Remus haber leído de las páginas de uno de los cientos de libros tenía.

"¿Cómo les avisaremos al resto?" – preguntó el caballero.

"yo me encargo." – Dijo Ginny. Se alejó un poco de los dos hombres y luego gritó lo bastante fuerte par que los otros, que se encontraban al menos a cinco metros de distancia. – "HERMIONE"

"¿Esa es tu forma?" – Le preguntó escéptico el caballero.

"Ginny, aquí" – Le dijo Remus, sabiendo cual era el plan de la colorada. Mientras que Ginny se quedaba detrás del tronco y era protegida por los dos hombres, lograba hablar con Hermione.

"¿Qué sucede con ella, y porque grito eso?"

"Hermione, es el nombre de la persona que ustedes llaman _Lady Reaven_" – Comenzó Remus. – "Y lo gritó para que pudieran hablar, exactamente lo que están haciendo ahora mismo. Hermione puede comunicarse telepáticamente con los demás, claro que a la inversa no funciona."

"Ya veo." – Ginny les llamó la atención. Al parecer ya había hablando con Hermione y discutido el plan.

* * *

Galahad, andando" – Exclamó Sir Percival. 

"Hay que salir de aquí" – Dijo Draco corriendo a refugiarse donde los demás.

"¿Es posible que sean…?"

"Orcos" – Dijo Hermione terminando la pregunta de Sirius.

"Creí que los Orcos eran un mito" – Dijo Harry. En ese momento, Sir Percival había llegado junto a ellos de espaldas, enfrentando a los seres.

"¿Estas bien?" – Preguntó Hermione notando la herida de su brazo

"Solo una insignificante herida. Nada de qué preocuparse"

"¿Cómo diablos vamos a hacer para salir de esta? Potter esto es todo tu culpa."

"Sí claro. Ahora también tengo la culpa de que los Orcos nos atacaran. Supongo que era lo único que faltaba en la lista…"

"No es momento hora Harry, Draco" – Interfirió Hermione. – "Debemos encontrar la forma de acabar con ellos."

"La magia no parece hacerles ningún daño"

"Eso es porque son fuertes seres mágicos Harry" – Resumió Hermione. La chica miró hacia los que estaban alejados de ellos y entonces vieron como un Orco deliberadamente arrojaba un hacha hacia ellos. Sin darse cuenta, ni planearlo, tanto Hermione como Sirius y Harry gritaron en unísono.

"¡Remus!" – Hermione dejó escapar el aire que estaba guardando, sin darse cuenta, cuando el hacha se clavó en el tronco.

"Creo que leí algo sobre los Orcos" – Dijo Draco de pronto. Se apretó la sien para intentado recordar pero sintió que un cuerpo se arrojaba sobre él. –"¿Que…" – Harry estaba casi sobre él, con su rostro en el hueco que formaba el hombro y el cuello de Draco.

"Lo siento, pero…" – Harry señaló con la mirada una flecha que estaba clavada en el tronco, justo a la altura del corazón de Draco.

"Gracias"

"la próxima vez presta atención a tu alrededor mientras piensas" – Hubiera sido una reprimenda si no fuera por la sonrisa de Harry.

"claro."

"HERMIONE" – El grito de Ginny hizo hacerlos voltear.

"¿Qué es _hermione_?" – Preguntó Sir Percival.

"Quien, es la pregunta. Y soy yo" – Respondió Hermione.

"¿Qué crees que quiera?"

"¿Tu que crees Sirius?" – Hermione de pronto, dejó de prestarle completa atención a su entono.

"Hermione" – Llamó Draco.

"no te preocupes. Está hablando con Ginny." – Dijo Harry empuñando su varita y haciendo levitar algunas ramas caídas para que cayeran sobre los Orcos.

"¿Hablando?"

"Telepáticamente" – Explicó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

"Sí claro... Debí haberme unido a ustedes antes." – Murmuró Draco, pero Harry logró oírlo. – "Sería más fuerte ahora."

"Supongo, lo que tienes que hacer ahora es ponerte al día"

"Oigan, Ginny tiene un plan" – Se escuchó Hermione. – "Remus dice que los orcos le temen al agua"

"Sí, eso era lo que había leído." – Exclamó Draco.

"¿Qué dijo que hiciéramos?" – Preguntó Sirius.

"A la cuenta de tres debemos hechizar ese árbol para que arrastre a los Orcos directo al arrollo." – Dijo Hermione señalando el dichoso árbol. Era grande, viejo y muy ramificado, serviría perfectamente para arrastrarlos como si fueran pelusa. - "Sir Percival, le agradecería que se quedara escondido." – Le pidió Hermione

"Estoy aquí para protegerla señorita"

"Es bastante obvio que no puede hacer nada" – Acotó Harry. – "Entonces, lo mejor será esconderse para que pueda protegerla en otra ocasión"

"Muy bien, nosotros iremos allí, para tener una mejor vista del objeto."- Dijo Sirius. Hermione y el caballero se quedaron en el lugar, mientras que los tres hombres desaparecieron para reaparecer más cerca de los Orcos.

"Uno" – murmuró Hermione. – "Dos… ¡TRES!" – En ese instante, Remus y Ginny salieron de detrás del árbol, enfrentando a los Orcos de frente. Enviaron sus hechizos de distracción, mientras que Sirius, Draco, Harry y Hermione hacían que aquel árbol se soltara de la tierra, con su raíz incluida, y diera contra los seres espantosos.

El truco había resultado, el árbol arrastró a todos los Orcos que allí había hacia el arrollo. En cuanto tocaron el agua, comenzaron a gritar de forma histérica, y un humo verdoso empezó a salir de allí.

"Ahora entiendo porque le temen al agua, funciona como ácido en ellos" – Dijo Sirius acercándose a Hermione y el doble de Remus.

"Donde están Ginny, Remus y Galahad?" – Preguntó Harry. Efectivamente no había rastro de ninguno de ellos allí

"Diablos." – murmuró Hermione. _–"Ginny. ¿Dónde estás?"_ – Preguntó telepáticamente. Pero la colorada no parecía responder.

"¡Ginny!" – Exclamó Sirius.

_"Hermione"_ – La voz débil de Ginny le llegó detrás de su cabeza.

_"¿Dónde estás?"_

_"Nos caímos al agua con los Orcos. Remus y yo, y Sir Galahad intentó ayudarnos y cayó también."_

"Sirius, deja de gritar, no va a responderte"

"¿Donde está?"

"Cayeron al agua, con los orcos." – Hermione hizo silencio. – _"¿Aun están en al agua?"_

_"No, nos arrastró la corriente. No parecía tan rápida, pero no se preocupen, estamos bien. Parece ser una especie de cueva húmeda o no sé."_

_"¿Dónde están exactamente? Iremos por ustedes"_

_"No, nos encontraremos en destino"_

_"Pero aún no sabemos donde debemos ir"_

_"Mira al horizonte Mione" _– Hermione hizo caso omiso a las constantes preguntas de Sirius e hizo lo que Ginny le dijo. ¿Cómo no lo habían visto antes?

"La nube negra"

"¿Qué cosa?" – Preguntó Harry. Hermione movió su mano para que no dijera nada.

_"¿Te refieres a la nube negra?"_

_"Sí, allí es donde tenemos que ir"_

_"¿y lo sabes porque...?"_

_"Solo lo sé… nos vemos allí. Dile al inmaduro de mi esposo que lo amo"_

_"Y tu al mío. Dile que lo amo mucho, y nos vemos allí"_

_"Cuídense" _- Hermione se giró hacia los demás.

"Tenemos que ir hacia allí. La nube negra"

"¿Cómo sabes?" – Preguntó Sirius.

"Ginny me lo dijo… y también me dijo que te ama y que te comportes" – Ante esta acotación Sirius puso una falsa cara de dolor.

"Siempre lo hago"

"Si, claro." – Murmuró Harry al oído a Hermione, cuando pasó un brazo por los hombros de la chica y caminaron hacia lo que había quedado de sus cosas. Hermione no pudo evitar dejar escapara una pequeña risa, mientras Draco y Percival observaban un tanto desconcertados la escena.

"ustedes dos, deberían estar a favor mío"

"Y ¿Por qué eso Sirius?" – Preguntó Hermione.

"no lo sé." – Respondió sonriendo. – "Oye, Mione. ¿Ella te dijo que estaban bien?"

"Sí. Cayeron al agua con los orcos, parece ser que la corriente los arrastró y ahora están en una especie de cueva. Nos encontraremos en aquel lugar" – Dijo Hermione señalando el horizonte.

"La nube negra. ¿Qué crees que haya allí?"

"Ni idea."

"No podemos ir allí" – Dijo por primera vez Sir Percival. Los tres magos y la bruja se voltearon a verlo.

"¿Porque?" – Preguntó Draco.

"Está prohibido. Allí es donde los sacrificios se llevan a cabo. Merlín siempre nos dijo que la maldad reside allí"

"Y supongo que los Orcos vienen de allí"

"No. Los orcos son seres inferiores, oscuros, pero inferiores. Los que viven, si se puede llamar vivir, allí en la torre, los expulsaron y obligaron vivir en el bosque, protegiendo la torre de los que quisieran llegar."

"Vaya, algo que Merlín no nos ha dicho." – Razonó Hermione preocupada.

"Es peligroso, no nos ha dicho que no, y tampoco nos advirtió de ese lugar. Ese sujeto se parece demasiado a Dumbledore" – Se quejó Harry.

"Harry Potter" – Le retó Hermione.

"Vamos Mione, piénsalo. Parece disfrutar el peligro, y luego viene diciendo que lo que hicimos fue muy peligroso pero que salimos triunfadores porque enfrentamos nuestros propios miedos…"

"Te sabes sus discursos de memoria" – Bromeó Sirius.

"cuando te lo repiten una y otra vez, uno llega a prendérselo." – Sonrió Harry.

"Oye, un momento. ¿El viejo loco, siempre supo lo que tu hacías?" – Preguntó Draco junto a Harry.

"¿Nunca te has preguntado porque siempre está en el mejor momento en el lugar indicado?" – Explicó harry. – "Él sabe todo, y me refiero a _todo _lo quesucede en el colegio"

"Y yo que creía que las fiestas clandestinas en la sala común de Slytherin eran completamente secretas" – Bromeó Draco.

"Entonces, todo lo que nosotros hacíamos cuando estábamos en el colegio…" – Sirius de pronto había puesto su rostro más triste.

"Lo siento" – Dijo Hermione golpeando con suavidad el hombro de Sirius.

"Los caballos huyeron" – dijo el caballero notando por primera vez que realmente los caballos ya no estaban.

"Entonces supongo que deberemos viajar a pie." – Resolvió Harry con una media sonrisa.

* * *

Ginny parecía no haber perdido el conocimiento, a diferencia de sus acompañantes. Lo primero que hizo fue verificar su estaban bien, pero al parecer, ninguno sufría lesiones muy graves. Recorrió el ambiente con la mirada, parecía que estaban en una especie de cueva. Una húmeda, oscura y silenciosa cueva. 

Iba a despertar a Remus cuando lo sintió. Hermione la estaba llamando. Agradeció que por lo menos pudieran comunicarse telepáticamente con ella. Pero el problema era decirle o no a Hermione donde estaban y especialmente cómo habían llegado allí. Decidió no decirle la completa verdad, ya que era verdad que habían caído al arrollo, pero realmente la corriente era mínima. Lo que les sucedió fue un simple, o mejor dicho, un complicado hechizote transportación.

"_Mira al horizonte Mione" _– Dijo la colorada a la mente de Hermione.

_"¿Te refieres a la nube negra?"-_ Escuchó la chica en su propia mente, Hermione le estaba respondiendo

_"Sí, allí es donde tenemos que ir"_ - ¿Cómo lo sabía, no estaba segura. Pero muchas veces en su vida, sus pasos y decisiones habían sido tomadas por simples intuiciones.

_"¿y lo sabes porque...?"_ – Le preguntó Hermione.

_"Solo lo sé… nos vemos allí. Dile al inmaduro de mi esposo que lo amo"_

_"Y tu al mío. Dile que lo amo mucho, y nos vemos allí"_

_"Cuídense"_

Pronto sintió que Hermione dejaba su mente, y Ginny vio la oportunidad de acercarse a sus dos compañeros y intentar despertarlos. Primero fue Remus, el chico estaba un poco desorientado pero nada grave, incluso Ginny creía que ella también estaba desorientada.

"¿Qué paso Gin?" – Preguntó Remus rascándose la nuca de forma inconsciente.

"¿La verdad no recuerdas?" – Preguntó ella

"Puéis lo hiciera no te preguntaría¿no crees?"

"Es verdad." – Ginny se giró hacia el caballero, pero primero decidió explicarle a Remus. – "En cuanto caímos al agua, tu y Galahad perdieron el conocimiento, realmente no sé si yo también, pero recuerdo que una poderosa fuerza los transportó a aquí… donde sea que sea que estamos" – Dijo ella.

"¿Y los demás? Hermione, Sirius, Harry…"

"Ellos no, no están aquí. No les sucedió nada." – Se preocupó ahora en despertar a Sir Galahad. – "Tenemos que avanzar hacia la gran nube negra que había en el horizonte"

"Esa nube no me dio buena espina"

"No, a mi tampoco… ¡Sir Galahad!" – Exclamó al ver que el sujeto realmente estaba consciente y sin ninguna lesión.

"Auch." – Se quejó. – "¿Qué sucedió, donde estamos?"

"Nos transportaron aquí, no se qué o quien, y estamos en lo que aparenta ser una cueva..."

"Grandioso. Que viaje de lo más tranquilo vamos a tener" – Dijo sarcástico.

"…Los demás no están aquí, solo nosotros tres" – Continuó Ginny obviando el comentario.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?"

"¿Conoces el camino hacia aquella nube negra del horizonte?" – Sir Galahad sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, se puso de pie de un salto. – "Supongo que si lo conoces"

"Si, y… no" – Respondió el hombre caminando por el lugar, recorriéndolo con la mirada.

"Sería bueno que te expliques" – Le apresuró Remus.

"Es un lugar maligno. Está lleno de peligros mucho mayores de los que uno se podría imaginar"

"Lo dudo, pero sigue" – Consintió Ginny. Recibió una mirada dura del caballero pero prosiguió.

"estoy seguro que uno de los seres que habitan la torre fue el que nos trajo hasta aquí. Es un poder increíble, que…"

"¿tiene miedo caballero?" – Tanteó Remus.

"¡Remus!" – Exclamó Ginny.

"Un caballero de la mesa Redonda no tiene miedo… pero sí auto conservación."

"Para mí es lo mismo."

"Ya bata los dos. Sir Galahad, si no desea venir, por las circunstancias que sean, está excusado a irse, nosotros seguiremos."

"No puedo permitir que vayan sin alguien que conoce el camino"

"¿Lo conoce realmente?"

"He llegado hasta casi el otro límite del bosque sin ser gravemente herido. Y he visto el pie de la montaña que sostiene la torre"

"¿Y que podemos esperar?"

"Ya les he dicho, los guiaré hasta allí, pero hay que ser muy cuidadosos."

"¿Qué hay con los Orcos?" – Preguntó Ginny. – "Son inmunes a los ataques de magia"

"Bueno, ya ven que la debilidad es el agua, pero si pasamos el punto en donde nos atacaron, solo vendrán unos pocos a asegurar nuestra derrota."

"Entonces llevemos agua para los Orcos." – Finalizó Remus poniéndose de pie.

"Lo primero será salir de aquí" – Puntualizó Ginny.

"Exactamente ¿Qué nos espera allí en la torre?" – Preguntó Remus una vez comenzado el camino para salir de la cueva.

"No lo sé, ya les dije que solo llegué hasta la base de la montaña."

"Me preguntó porque nos habrán separado" – Vocalizó Ginny aunque más para ella que para los demás.

"Si yo fuera alguien o algo que no quisiera ser molestado, pues lo haría para que no tuvieran tanta fuerza"

"¿A que te refieres Remus?"

"No, él tiene razón." – Dijo Sir Galahad. – "La unión hace la fuerza. Separados solo tenemos pocas posibilidades de llegar a destino"

"Los demás están juntos… eso quiere decir que…"

"Hay grandes posibilidades de que sean separados también"

"Debo informarle eso a Hermione, estoy segura que aún no saben que ella puede hablar…" – Remus le tapó la boca con la mano.

"No queremos que se entere tampoco ¿verdad?" – Ginny asintió aún con la mano de Remus en su boca.

Ginny se alejó de los dos hombres unos pasos, pero no los suficientes para ser perdida de vista. Estaba dispuesta a decirle a Hermione lo que creían era cierto. No sabía cuanto tiempo habían estado allí abajo, si es que era un _abajo_. Tampoco sabía en donde estaban. Solo que debían salir, alcanzar a los demás y encontrar lo que se supone que debían tener para derrotar de una vez y por todas al maldito de Tom Riddle.

"¿Cuánto hace tu conoces a Lady… Ginny" – se corrigió el caballero.

"Bastante" – Respondió Remus seco. ¿Estaría faltando a su amigo si hablaba con este sujeto? – "¿Porque lo preguntas?"

"Es solo que, se nota que tienen una especie de conexión, muy fuerte."

"Ginny es estudiante mía, lo cuando tenía doce y luego a los quince, hasta ahora. Pero cuando tenía quince años, ella junto a Hermione, viajaron en el tiempo y…"

"Ginny me lo ha dicho. Allí ella se enamoró de la persona que tan igual a mi es" – Dijo Sir Galahad, - "Pero no creo que ese sujeto sea como yo, es decir, no se como explicarlo pero, lo siento así"

"Sirius es un poco sobre protector con lo que considera suyo, Ginny entre ellos" – Remus señaló con la mirada a la colorada que estaba como en transe. – "No tuvo una vida de lo más feliz, su familia lo desheredó porque no poseía la misma creencia que ellos, los padres del chico morocho con lentes, que eran sus mejor amigos, fueron asesinados, y él creyó que fue por su culpa, pasó doce año en un terrible prisión por ser falsamente acusado de la muerte de dichas personas… y por si fuera poco, su… Ginny, fue devuelta a su verdadero tiempo sin quererlo."

"No puedo creer que… ¿Por qué todo eso?"

"Todo eso tiene un solo culpable y se hace llamar Lord Voldemort" – Dijo Remus con una seriedad única.

"Y este sujeto… ¿Qué es lo que desea, porque causa tanto mal?"

"En nuestro tiempo, el mundo está dividido en dos. Una parte la forman los seres que no poseen magia, como tú o Sir Percival. La otra parte está formada por los que sí la poseen. Como todo, estos dos grupos se fueron mezclando, formando personas con magia y otros sin magia." – Remus se detuvo para ver si el hombre junto a él, entendía, aparentemente lo hacía porque esperaba a que continuara. – "En el mundo mágico, a la vez hay personas que lo dividen en tres grupos. Los que son de familias de sangre pura, es decir con sangre mágica. Los que son de sangre impura, padres uno mágico y otro no. Y los de sangre sucia, esos serían los que tienen familia sin magia, pero que nacieron con ella."

"¿Y eso que tiene que ver con todo?"

"Este sujeto, Voldemort, quiere acabar con las razas defectuosa, y que el mundo solo se rija por aquellos que posean sangre pura. Quiere acabar con los que no tienen magia, y con los magos y brujas que se oponen a sus ideas." – Suspiró largamente. – "Ginny, Sirius y el chico rubio, Draco; son de sangre pura, que están en contra de Voldemort. Harry y yo, somos de sangre impura, nuestras madres provenían de familias no mágicas."

"¿Y Hermione?"

"Ella es lo que llaman sangre sucia. Pero no es un término agradable, es más un insulto que otra cosa"

"Oigan ustedes dos" La voz de Ginny es escuchó unos metros a la distancia. – "Creo que encontré el camino de salida"

"andando"

. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

Bueno mi gente, aquí el capi que les estaba debiendo…. He estado un tanto corta de inspiración puesto que tengo el parcial el 4/7 y junto a la nostalgia del partido contra Alemania me quedé un poco trabada… en fin, espero que les guste

Gracias mil a **Connyhp, KhFh Tonks, gisse, Ophelia Dakker, rasaaabe, Varg22, Utena-Puchiko-nyu, paulygranger, K-rissLupin, CloeM, LiRaY, amsp14, HoneyBeeM, AneitaBlack, shiras, dusquinha, **

No olviden dejar sus reviews debajo, de esa forma sabré que tan bien o mal estoy… cuídense y nos leemos pronto.

Un saludo a todos y sin mucho más que decir, me despido

Ivita Black

M.O.M.


	30. Chapter 30

Capítulo 30

"Muy bien¿Ahora qué?" – Preguntó Hermione.

Habían estado caminando durante un tiempo largo, tanto que el sol se estaba comenzando a poner. Cansados, sucios y algo heridos – dado que una gran cantidad de aves gigantes y monstruosas los habían atacado de la nada apenas un par de horas antes, lastimando un poco sus brazos y espalda, y rasgando las vestiduras – ahora habían llegado a lo que parecía ser una bifurcación. El bosque, de pronto, presentaba dos caminos perfectamente definidos y muy engañosos. Así que en este momento, los cinco se preguntaban por donde seguir.

"Uno de estos caminos lleva a la torre" – Dijo Harry asomando su cuerpo en uno de los pasajes. Se veía seguro, e incluso los rayos de sol ingresaban por entre las ramas sin dificultad. Mientras que el otro, el del lado derecho, era un tanto más oscuro, y difícil de atravesar, a pesar de estar separado del otro camino, por solo unos cinco metros.

"El problema es saber cual" – Dijo Sirius, sentándose en una roca que sospechosamente descansaba entre ambos caminos.

"Supongo que no habrá mas opción que separarnos" – Dijo Sir Percival, luego de un tiempo de meditar otras formas.

"No, ya saben lo que dijo Ginny. No podemos separarnos. No sabemos a que nos enfrentaremos y necesitamos estar juntos para llegar a destino igual." – Hermione parecía muy nerviosa. Claro que no les había dicho a los demás todo de su conversación con Ginny. Ambas quedaron de acuerdo en que separarse era la peor opción ahora, cuando algo realmente maligno les esperaba. Pero haciendo a un lado todo eso; ella era Hermione Granger, la mejor amiga de Harry, y si eso le sirvió de algo en esta vida, fue para saber que Harry siempre consigue lo que quiere.

Hermione suspiró cuando observó en el rostro de su amigo esa expresión de decisión que lleva siempre que terminan en una encrucijada de este estilo. El chico la observaba¿tan bien podía leerla? Aparentemente sí, porque Harry sonrió cuando Hermione dejó escapar su suspiro de derrota.

"Yo iré por la izquierda" – Anunció Harry.

"Yo iré donde tu vayas Lady Hermione" – Sirius se puso de pie y se acercó a Harry.

"Hey, chico. Sabes que mi deber como padrino es cuidarte, y es lo que más me gusta hacer ¿verdad?" – Harry asintió. – "Pero tengo otra obligación que es cuidar a Hermione de ese loco" – Susurró señalando con su pulgar, sobre su hombro, a Sir Percival. – "No quiero dejarte solo, Harry…"

"No te preocupes, prefiero que cuides a Hermione. Ella lo necesita más, aunque lo niegue." – Abrazó a su padrino con fuerza. – "Nos vemos en la meta"

"Por su puesto, puedes contar conmigo" – Harry se separó y se encaminó hacia Hermione a quien también abrazó.

"¿Crees que sobrevivas sin mi por un tiempo?"

"Lo intentaré Harry" – Susurró Hermione. - "Te quiero"

"También yo."

Harry se acercó entonces a Draco, que aguardaba en silencio junto a la entrada del camino izquierdo. El morocho se detuvo frente a él unos segundos, manteniendo su fuerte mirada verde, con la gris y penetrante de Draco.

El contacto visual se rompió cuando Harry buscó algo en su bolsillo. Volteando a donde los otros tres. Llamó a Hermione.

"Toma" – Dijo Harry. Le lanzó a la chica dos Galeons, los cuales Hermione tomó sin problema alguno. No necesitó de mucho tiempo para interpretar a Harry. Así que con suavidad, tomó su varita y pronunció unas palabras en susurro mientras tocaba las monedas con la punta de la varita. Acto seguido, las monedas brillaron unos momentos y luego retornaron a su forma normal.

"Aquí tienes" – Dijo Hermione, lanzando una de las monedas de vuelta a Harry y guardando la otra en su bolsillo. – "Nos veremos allí"

Harry guiñó el ojo a Hermione y se volvió a Draco. Colocando su mano sobre el hombro del rubio, ambos comenzaron a marchar en silencio unos cuantos metros, hasta que el silencio fue roto por Draco.

"Harry" – Llamó. El aludido se tensionó al escuchar su nombre de pila salir de la boca del chico. Pero solo duró un segundo, al siguiente ya estaba preguntando qué era lo que sucedía. – "¿Porqué elegiste el camino más fácil y dejaste a Hermione el más complicado?"

Harry se detuvo. ¿Realmente no había sentido nada? Lo observó detenidamente por lo que pareció extensos minutos, y luego volvió a hablar para responderle.

"Mira atrás, Draco" – Dijo Harry sin apartar su mirada del rubio, ahora observando su perfil, mientras Draco dirigía su mirada al comienzo del camino.

"Merlín" – Ahora sí lo había visto.

El camino estaba cerrado. Como si nunca hubiera existido. Algo o alguien les 'dibujó' este segundo camino para que se confiaran, para que lo tomaran, o en su defecto que sucediera lo que había sucedido, se separen.

"No todo lo fácil es lo correcto Draco. No importa lo que te digan, generalmente lo fácil resulta… al final, ser la peor opción."

"¿Y Porqué nosotros estamos aquí?"

"mira, algo aparentemente nos quiere ver distanciados, pues bien, ahora hay tres grupos en distintas direcciones, pero que van hacia el mismo destino. No sabe que separarnos fue la opción fácil. Y que de cualquier modo, va a afrontar la opción difícil: nosotros, todos juntos." – Explicó Harry.

"Entonces, sabías que este camino era una farsa."

"No lo es del todo. Solo la disfrazaron para que fuera más confiable, pero no quiere decir que fuera menos peligrosa."

Draco dio una última mirada a la entrada, ahora cubierta de árboles, y luego volvió a mirar a Harry. Sin decir más nada emprendió el camino y Harry un instante después.

Cuanto tiempo llevaban ya caminando no podía decirlo. Solo sabía que la luna estaba en lo más alto del cielo, y que habían llegado a una especie de acantilado no hacía mucho. Tanto él como su acompañante llevaban sus varitas en mano, iluminando el camino. Hasta que decidieron descansar por la noche. Con unos movimientos de varita, Harry se encargó de armar una tienda de acampar mientras Draco se encargaba de prender un buen fuego que soporte toda la noche.

Cuando terminó de encenderlo, Draco se volteó para ver si Harry había terminado ya. Lo sorprendió viendo el cielo estrellado.

"¿Todo está bien?" – Preguntó Draco acercándose.

"Es luna llena" – Dijo acompañado de un movimiento negativo de cabeza.

"¿Te preocupa el profesor Lupin?"

"Sí."

"Ginevra está con él." – Dijo Draco, intentando darle un poco de seguridad.

Ambos se sentaron cerca del fuego para entrar un poco en calor, parecía que las noches eran mucho más frías que lo que se imaginaban.

"Harry" – Llamó Draco pasados unos momentos. El aludido no respondió, mas levantó la mirada hacia la gris de Draco. – "¿Crees que puedas explicarme, que está sucediendo realmente?"

Harry suspiró.

"intenta entender sin hacer muchas preguntas ¿de acuerdo?" – Draco asintió. – "Bien. En nuestro sexto año, para navidad, hubo un ataque en la estación, una serie de hechizos y maldiciones mezcladas hicieron que Ginny y Hermione, de alguna forma bizarra, viajaran en el tiempo. Unos veinte y tantos años atrás." – Draco iba a decir algo pero cerró la boca un instante después. – "allí fueron invitadas por un más joven Dumbledore a estudiar en Hogwarts mientras buscaba la forma de traerlas de vuelta, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, ellas fueron haciendo amigos. Remus, Sirius, y mis padres. Tanto así que se comenzaron a enamorar de ellos, Ginny de Sirius y Hermione de Remus."

"eso explica algunas cosas"

"Bueno, finalmente las tres parejas se casaron. Claro que para lo que a nosotros fueron dos semanas para ellas fueron seis años. Se enfrentaron a Voldemort y salvaron a muchas personas, pero al pertenecer a este tiempo, ellas ya sabían cual era el destino de todos ellos, así que prefirieron quedarse y salvarlos… a volver." – Cuando Harry dijo eso, su mirada se entristeció. – "Por lo que ellas me dijeron, existía una poción para impedir que mis padres murieran al recibir la maldición imperdonable, pero el último ingrediente para la poción ya no existía, así que fueron hacia las ruinas de Camelot para pedirle a Dama del Lago el último ingrediente. De esa forma, ellas dos terminaron viajando nuevamente al pasado, esta vez bastante más lejos. Allí conocieron a Merlín, Morgana Le Fay, y los caballeros. Obtuvieron el ingrediente, volvieron con sus amigos y comenzaron la poción…"

"Pero pudieron haber impedido directamente todo…"

"No se trataba de eso. Debía ser tal y como ellas sabían¿entiendes? Porque si Voldemort no me hubiera atacado, y si mi madre no me hubiera protegido de ese ataque, entonces seguiría vivo… tu me entiendes." – Draco asintió para luego preguntar

"¿Y que paso?"

"Dumbledore. Él las hizo regresar la noche de Halloween en que todo sucedió. No pudieron despertar a mis padres, ni impedir que Sirius fuera a Azkaban."

"Vaya historia"

"Fue un sumario. Créeme que fue mucho más que eso, pero yo no sé toda la historia."

"¿La quieres?" – Fue la repentina pregunta de Draco

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Lo siento. ¿Quieres a Hermione?"

"Por su puesto." – Draco suspiró había formulado su pregunta incorrectamente.

"¿La amas?" – Harry se quedó observando esos ojos grises por largo tiempo antes de responder.

"Sí." – Draco bajó la mirada. – "Será mejor que entremos. ¿Estás seguro que no quieres que vea esa herida?" – Preguntó Harry señalando el pecho de Draco. Una de las aves que los atacaron había clavado con cizaña sus garras en el pecho de Draco, lastimándolo en demasía.

"no, está bien así. No creo que sea muy grave" – La verdad es que había intentado olvidarse de la herida. Pesar de los esfuerzos de Hermione por curarlo, no habían podido hacerlo completamente, y optaron por cubrir la herida con una bien colocada venda.

Ni bien Draco se puso de pie para dirigirse a la tienda de campaña, una intensa lluvia comenzó a caer sobre ellos. Algo casi inexplicable dado que no hacía más de un par de horas el cielo estaba libre de nubes. Ambos se apresuraron para cubrirse de las gruesas gotas que caían con fuerza, extinguiendo de un momento a otro el fuego que calentaba el ambiente. Harry levantó su varita, en cuanto ambos estuvieron dentro, y hechizó el lugar par que estuviera tibio, al menos lo suficiente para no sentir el cruel frío que afuera asechaba.

"¿Draco?" – Llamó Harry cuando el silenció se hizo aún más pronunciado.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"¿Tu la amas?"

"No como creí que lo hacía. Supongo que me dejé llevar por… olvídalo"

"No adelante, dime"

"Cuando uno lo posee todo, tiende a buscar y experimentar cosas para hacer la vida un poco mas… pasadera." – Harry no dijo nada y a pesar de estar a oscuras Draco supo que el chico aún lo oía completamente. – "Uno tiende a aceptar retos que uno mismo se propone, y supongo que Hermione fue uno de ellos. Claro que, nunca se sabe donde puede dejarte dicho reto, y a veces puedes pasarte de la raya"

"Escuché un comentario por los pasillos del colegio"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Sobre las fiestas de Slytherin" – Eso fue todo lo que Harry necesitó decir para que Draco comprendiera. El rubio dejó escapar una risa burlona, pero que albergaba sentimientos, y sorprendió sobremanera a Harry.

"No me gustaría saber con qué variaciones te llegaron los comentarios. Pero te aseguro que nada de lo que allí sucede, es maligno. Solo nos divertimos, un poco pasados a veces, pero… es solo buscar, como decirlo, nuevas experiencias"

"Claro" – Una vez más el silencio, que dejaba escuchar con que furia golpeaban las gotas de agua contra el material de la tienda. – "Supongo que debemos dormir. Mañana será un largo día"

"Harry¿protegiste la tienda?"

"Sí, un fuerte hechizo de protección. No podrá entrar nada que nosotros no queramos que entre, e igual de forma contraria"

"Bien, entonces supongo que… buenas noches"

"Sí, buenas noches"

Los dos acostados sobre sus espaldas observando el oscuro techo de la tienda. Harry no supo nunca como el señor Weasley logró que las tiendas de aquel quinto año, en la copa de Quidditch se vieran como pequeños departamentos, así que supuso que solo usarían un tienda muggle normal.

* * *

Estaba lloviendo con gran furia y no tuvieron opción que refugiarse en una cueva que encontraron no hacía más que unos minutos. Hermione estaba muy nerviosa. No había escuchado ningún aullido aún, pero eso no quería decir que Remus no se hubiera transformado ya. 

Sintió la mano de Sirius sobre su hombro.

"Tranquila ¿quieres?" – susurró el animago.

"No, no puedo hacerlo. ¿Cómo diablos iba a saber que hoy habría luna llena? Debí fijarme en el calendario… pero estaba segura que…"

"Yo lo hice, y tu también… como cinco veces. No había luna llena hoy Mione. Es más, faltaban al menos diez días para ella."

"¿Y cómo explicas eso?" – Dijo la chica señalando fuera de la cueva la gran luna redonda y blanca que era cubierta hora por una gruesa nube.

"no lo sé" – Entonces Hermione se golpeó la cabeza.

"Soy una tonta ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes?"

"¿Qué sucede? Intenta no gritar mucho, nuestro caballero de armadura dorada está durmiendo" – Le dijo Sirius.

Hermione se giró solo para ver a Sir Percival recostado junto a un tibio fuego.

"Estamos siglos en el pasado, eso quiere decir que el calendario que nosotros usamos no es el mismo de este tiempo" – Sirius le sonrió cariñosamente.

"¿no te he dicho ya que eres la bruja más inteligente?" – Bromeó él.

"Sí, ya lo habías mencionado" – Sonrió un poco ella, pero rápidamente su rostro volvió a ser uno de preocupación.

"No te preocupes por él, mi Ginny está allí también ¿sabes? Y estoy seguro que todo estará bien mañana por la mañana"

Hermione se recostó en el hombro de aquel hombre que tanto adoraba. Sirius cubrió los hombros de la chica con su brazo y la atrajo hacia él. De pronto el colgante de Hermione se vio fuera de los pliegues de su ropa. Sirius lo tomó con su mano libre y Hermione bajó su mirada para ver qué hacía su amigo.

"¿Sabes de que trata?"

"aún no. Lady Morgana dijo que le perteneció ella. Que la Diosa Avalon le entrega a una de sus hijas para que lo lleven con ella, y también dijo que guarda la magia más poderosa, pero aún no descubro que es."

"Y conociéndote como lo hago, debes estar desesperada para saber como funciona" – Hermione sonrió, dando a entender a Sirius que él tenía razón. Estuvieron unos momentos en silencio, hasta que él volvió a hablar. – "Me pregunto qué nos espera al llegar a la torre" – Dijo Sirius, vocalizando sus pensamientos mientras dirigía su mirada hacia el cielo.

"También yo; y si todos llegaremos allí, sanos y salvos"

"Lo haremos, ya veras. Supongo que será mejor que vayamos adormir"

* * *

"Debemos refugiarnos, esta lluvia está muy fuerte" – Dijo Sir Galahad, cubriendo su cabeza con sus brazos. 

Ginny corría detrás de él, se podía escuchar las pisadas apresuradas de la chica.

"busquemos un refugio, rápido"

"No, espera. ¿Dónde está…?" – El caballero no tuvo oportunidad de terminar la frase. Ambos cayeron a un especie de trampa para animales, un pozo lo bastante profundo como para no poder alcanzar la superficie, aún teniendo casi dos metros de altura.

"¡Con un demonio!" - Vociferó Ginny pateando la pared lodosa de su prisión. – "En cuanto salga de este lugar, voy a destriparte vivo¿me escuchas, quien quiera que seas¡Voy a cortarte en pedazos tan pequeños que ni tu propia madre va a reconocerte…!" – Sir Galahad la giró sosteniéndola del brazo y haciéndola verle a la cara.

"Miladi, por favor. Ese no es el vocabulario digno de una dama"

"No, tienes razón." – Se separó de la cercanía que de pronto sintió, y miró hacia el cielo. – "Si Sirius me viera se estaría revolcando en el barro por la risa" – Ginny sacó su varita y recitó un pequeño hechizo. Ahora el agua no mojaba a ninguno de los dos. Con otro movimiento, ambos estaban secos como si nunca hubieran recibido una sola gota de lluvia.

El caballero se miró las manos, no parecía entender porque el agua ya no lo mojaba en absoluto. Al levantar la mirada se encontró con la azul celeste de Ginny. Al parecer la pregunta estaba escrita en todo su rostro porque Ginny simplemente sonrió y tomó la mano del caballero entre las de ella, para luego hablar.

"Es un hechizo. Impide que el agua ingrese. El otro que hice fue para secarnos" – El hombre asintió despacio.

"¿Qué sucedió con el otro hombre?"

"Remus" – Le dijo ella. – "El problema de él, es ese" – Junto sobre ellos como si hubiera estado esperando toda la noche, se asomaba orgullosa de entre las nubes de tormenta, la luna. – "Remus tiene una maldición sobre él. Cuando hay luna llena, Remus pierde la conciencia y se transforma en hombre lobo"

"¿Es peligroso?"

"Sí. Es por eso que debemos esperar a que la luna se vaya para buscarlo. De todos modos no será difícil. Un tiempo antes del amanecer yo voy a buscarlo…"

"No. No voy a dejar que arriesgues tu vida." – Ginny acarició la mejilla del hombre que estaba junto a ella.

"Nada va a sucederme¿sabes porque me dicen Kitty?" – El hombre sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

Ginny se alejó unos pasos para estar segura y luego sucedió. El caballero no supo como reaccionar en el momento que vio a Ginny desaparecer y en su lugar un gran gato montés. Solo fue un instante que duró todo pero fue suficiente para espantar al pobre caballero. Cuando la colorada se quiso acercar el hombre dio por inercia un paso hacia atrás.

"No voy a hacerte nada. Es solo un hechizo, como el del agua" – Se acercó nuevamente, esta vez, Sir Galahad se quedó en su lugar, entonces Ginny aprovechó para volver a posar su mano en la mejilla del hombre. – "¿Ves? Nada malo"

"¿Cómo es que…?"

"Hace mucho tiempo que conocemos a Remus. La única forma de estar cerca de él y cuidarse es en forma de animales, así que, en parte es por eso. La otra es porque… es más fácil escabullirnos y escondernos si somos animales a que si somos personas"

"Ya veo" – Pero en el rostro había un poco de tensión.

"Mira, soy la misma persona. Es solo un disfraz, nada me sucede a mí."

"¿Los demás también…?"

"No todos. Hermione, es un cuervo y Sirius un perro. Harry, es otro tema."

"¿Por qué?"

"Bueno. Algo funciona mal con ese chico" – Sonrió Ginny para luego agregar. – "O demasiado bien. Harry puede adoptar cualquier animal. Eso quiere decir que no es como nosotros."

"¿Cualquier animal?"

"Sí. No sé como lo hace, pero puedo asegurarte que al menos lo vi cambiar a tres animales distintos, hasta ahora"

No se dieron cuenta que el tiempo que había transcurrido había sido mucho, porque el agua ya no caía y la luna ya no se lograba ver desde sus lugares. Pero entonces oyeron un aullido muy cerca, demasiado cerca.

"Oh no" – Murmuró Ginny mirando hacia arriba.

"¿que…?" – No hubo necesidad de terminar la pregunta. En el borde del pozo, se encontraba Remus, o mejor dicho, Moony.

"Hay que salir de aquí."

"¿Cómo vamos a hacer eso?"

"Mira. Voy a aparecerme fuera del pozo y a distraer a Remus el tiempo restante hasta que el sol despunte, cuando eso haya sucedido vendremos a ayudarte"

"¿Vas a dejarme aquí?"

"No por mucho tiempo. Si no me falla el reloj, falta al menos un hora para el amanecer" – El hombre asintió y abrazó de improviso a Ginny. – "Nada va a sucedernos, ninguno de nosotros."

"Eso espero" – Sin mas, Ginny desapareció con un movimiento de varita y poco después la figura de un lobo se alejaba del borde del pozo.

* * *

Un grito desgarrador y muy cerca de su oído lo hizo saltar y golpearse con el techo de la tienda de campaña. Harry se colocó rápidamente los lentes y se giró para ver a Draco retorciéndose de dolor. 

"Draco" – llamó despacio. El rubio se giró y casi le pega en el rostro. Harry sostuvo la mano agresora y volvió a llamar, esta vez con más fuerza. – "¡Draco!" – Exclamó.

"AHHH" – Gritó el rubio con desesperación. – "Harry" – Dijo agitado. – "Harry, me duele"

El morocho de un tirón abrió la camisa de Draco. La venda estaba empapada de sangre, la herida que una de las aves le había hecho la noche anterior.

"Tranquilo. Quédate quieto"

"Es fácil de decir…" – Se quejó Draco.

"Tienes la herida infectada, tonto" – Le dijo Harry al quitar la venda del torso de Draco. – "Puedo echarle ungüento pero…"

"Hazlo con un demonio" – Exclamó.

Harry tomó de uno de los bolsos un pequeño frasco que Merlín les había dado. Lo destapó con la boca y comenzó a esparcirlo por la herida. Draco dio un respingo y comenzó a retorcerse aún más.

"¿Qué diablos me estas poniendo, Potter?" – Dijo con su típico tono Slytherin mezclado con el dolor que se estaba reproduciendo por todo su cuerpo.

"Te quise advertir, Malfoy" – Al terminar notó que la herida comenzaba a supurar. – "Piensa en otra cosa"

"No puedo, esto duele mucho. ¡Diablos!"

"Piensa en otra cosa, Draco. Piensa en otra cosa."

"Ya te dije que no puedo" – Le espetó el chico sosteniendo a Harry del cuello de la camisa. – "Ya deja de decirme que piense en…"

Draco se calló de pronto. Realmente estaba pensando en otra cosa ahora. Estaba pensando en los labios de Harry, en la lengua de Harry. Y de cómo ambas cosas formaban un perfecto contacto con los labios y la lengua de Draco. Intentaba identificar el aroma de Harry, y tantear la suavidad de su cabello. ¿Qué había sucedido? Hacía un momento nada más, estaba agonizando, prácticamente, por el dolor en su pecho; y ahora, ya ni recordaba como se sentía aquel dolor. Solo estaba concentrado en el intercambio que se estaba llevado acabo entre él y Harry, un beso que no podía describir con simples palabras.

De pronto se separaron y Draco dejó salir un suave gruñido, dejando en claro lo desconforme que estaba.

"Ya no duele ¿verdad?" – Abrió los ojos de pronto. El aliento de Harry se sentía tan cerca, y no se equivocó cuando notó que solo estaba a escasos centímetros de su rostro; con una sonrisa de medio lado y un brillo especial en sus ojos verdes. – "Supongo que el ungüento ya hizo efecto. Ya no te quejas"

"No… supongo que ya no me duele"

"Te dije que debías pensar en otra cosa. Siempre ayuda despejar la mente" - ¿Qué diablos? Harry Potter lo había besado, no lo estaba insultado y ni siquiera se había movido de aquella posición. Aquella posición que los mantenía tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez, porque solo Harry podía hacer el movimiento para acortar la distancia.

"Sí." – Fue toda respuesta sin apartar la mirada de la verde de Harry.

"Ahora solo hay que esperar a que seque y podré vendarla nuevamente."

"¿Cuánto…?" – Ya no podía ni siquiera ordenar su mente para decir una oración como la gente.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza unos momentos, intentando aclarar su mente, pero lo único que su traicionero cerebro le hacia recordar, una y otra y otra vez, era el beso que recientemente había compartido con el que hasta hacía un par de semanas; si es que no eran días; era su peor enemigo.

"¿Cuánto tiempo tardará en secar?" – Preguntó Harry. Evidentemente formulando la pregunta que Draco no pudo decir. El rubio asintió aún con los ojos cerrados. Pero no pudo mantenerlos así mucho tiempo. No cuando una mano rozaba con suavidad las áreas afectadas. – "Supongo que ya puedo vendar."

Harry colocó una mano sobre la nuca de Draco y la otra en uno de sus lados, en un momento Draco estaba casi sentado y sosteniéndose de los hombros de Harry.

"Si me hubieras dejado hacerlo noche, no hubiera sucedido esto" – Le sonrió con un brillo sínico en su mirada.

"Supongo" – Dijo Draco, levantando sus brazos y colocándolos sobre su cabeza para que Harry pudiera vendar con propiedad su torso.

"Estaré afuera, intenta cambiarte esa camisa. El desayuno estará en cuanto pueda terminarlo" – Harry sonrió y dejó la tienda.

No pudo evitar sonreír más cuando dejó al rubio detrás de él. Definitivamente no se esperaba ese beso. Pero si no lo hacía, el tonto no iba a dejar de moverse y él ni iba a poder colocarle el ungüento.

Harry se tocó los labios con uno de sus dedos. Había intentado distraerlo un poco pero definitivamente, debía admitir que ese chico besaba excelente. Y si esa era la forma en que besaba cuando tenía que distraerse no quería saber como lo hacía estando completamente concentrado.

Con un movimiento de varita el fuego volvió a encenderse, y unas cuantas hojas fueron transformadas en platos de avena recién hecha.

"Si soy tan bueno en Transfiguración¿Por qué McGonagall se empeña en reprenderme?"

"Quizá porque deberías prestar más atención y demostrarle a ella que sabes hacer transfiguraciones" – La voz de Draco provino de la tienda.

"Supongo que tienes razón. De todos modos, la avena está lista"

"¿Avena?" – Salió la cabeza de Draco de donde se encontraba.

"¿Es buena?" – Respondió Harry rascándose la nuca.

"Que diablos. Es lo único que hay ¿verdad?"

"verdad" – Sonrió el morocho.

En cuanto se sentaron Harry dejó a un lado se plato de avena y sacó de su bolsillo la moneda que le había dado a Hermione el día anterior.

"¿Para que es la moneda? Nunca lo supe"

"De esta forma podemos comunicarnos" – Dijo Harry. Apuntó con su varita a la moneda y ésta comenzó a brillar. – "Estoy enviando un mensaje a Hermione. Quiero saber si todo está en orden" – Apenas terminó de explicar esto que la moneda volvió a brillar.

Las letras del galeon cambiaban y bailaban alrededor de la imagen. Hasta que se detuvieron y Harry leyó lo que decía.

"¿Y bien?"

"Dice que ellos están bien. Hace unos momentos habló con Ginny y que Remus está en condiciones de seguir. Nos espera allá"

"¿Cuánto crees que falte?"

"No tengo idea… pero siento que estamos cerca."

. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

Muy bien….. debo decir que mi tardanza fue desastrosa. Y pido mil disculpas pero deben entender que, por mas que lo intente, no puedo hacer solamente esto. Y créanme, es lo que más me gustaría… pero los factores externos se hacen cada vez más notorios, pero de todos modos continúo.

El capi presente, espero que les guste… quizá no tenga mucho de lo que a ustedes les gusta no lo sé… hace mucho que tenía la mitad escrita y bueno… hoy acabo determinar la segunda mitad. Realmente espero que no se decepcionen.

Les agradezco la paciencia que me han tenido y a todos los nuevos lectores por confiar en mi, y claro a los mas viejos, su apoyo siempre es super agradecido.

**Rory Granger, valeweasley, Hermy Evans, Utena-Puchiko-nyu, RubbyMoon-chang-Sly, KhFh Tonks, CloeM, varg22, rasaaabe, amsp14, K-rissLupin, marcela9, Cechu, connyhp, ClauWeasley, Mari, sabru black malfoy, HoneyBeeM, Naedra.**

Ya me despido de todos y espero que esten todos mas que bien…

Un saludo gigante.

Ivita Back

M.O.M.


	31. Chapter 31

Capítulo 31

Hermione, Sirius y Percival habían, por fin, abandonado la cueva en la que pasaron la noche de lluvia. Cansados, sucios pero aún así con fuerza para continuar el camino. Sirius no se alejaba de Hermione, parecía pegarse a ella como una sombra y esto, sin duda alguna, parecía inquietar a Percival.

El caballero comprendía que la mujer que él más deseaba pertenecía en cuerpo y alma a otro hombre, que por coincidencia, era su descendencia o algo parecido. Aceptaba, además que Hermione lo hubiera elegido a ese que se hace llamar Remus, pero no por eso tenía que gustarle. Hubiera preferido mil y una veces, que ella se hubiera quedado con él, en su tiempo a regresar a donde él la esperaba. Pero en fin, Percival comprendía que no siempre puede obtenerse lo que se desea.

Sin embargo, y fuera de todo sentimiento que él mismo pudiera sentir hacia Hermione, no le gustaba en absoluto que ese sujeto, fuera quien fuese, estuviera tan cerca de Hermione, su Hermione.

"¿Algún problema hojalata?" – El susodicho volvía a darle uno de esos apodos que en muy pocas ecuaciones lograba comprender. Ésta era una de ellas.

"Sirius" – Se quejó Hermione.

"¿Qué?" – Dijo inocente el aludido. – "Estoy siento amable y preocupándome por él. Pero veo que no aprecias mi preocupación así que…"

"Ya basta" – Volvió a decir ella en un todo de cansancio.

De pronto Hermione se detuvo en sus pasos, Sirius chocó con su espalda haciéndola casi caer de cara al suelo. Sir Percival detuvo sus pasos a menos de un metro de ellos.

"¿Qué sucedió?"

"Es demasiado fácil¿no les parece?"

Los dos hombres levantaron la mirada para encontrarse con el objetivo. Un castillo oscuro y destruido en algunos lugares, pero sobre todo, lo que llamó la atención de ellos fue el hecho que un escalofrió les recorrió la espina en cuanto hicieron contacto con el lugar.

"Mala espina." – Dijo Sirius.

"tiene que haber algo… fue demasiado fácil llegar"

"Propongo que avancemos con cuidado a partir de ahora y miremos muy bien donde pisamos" – Dijo Hermione.

Sirius dio un paso al frente, impidiendo que Hermione lo diera primero. Se volteó delante de ellos y con una sonrisa les dijo que continuaran. Sin embargo eso fue lo último que dijo antes de dar el segundo paso hacia el frente y desaparecer de la vista de Hermione y Percival.

"¡Sirius!" – Exclamó Hermione.

Acercó su rostro al lugar en el que supuestamente Sirius había desaparecido. Allí, en ese exacto lugar se encontraba un profundo agujero. Hermione se arrodilló frente a él y volvió a llamar a su amigo. Esta vez Sirius pareció responder.

"Estoy bien, creo" – Fue la voz lejana y apagada del animago. Pronto su varita ilumino su alrededor. – "No voy a poder salir solo, y…" – Se detuvo.

"¿Qué sucede Sirius?"

"Parece ser un pasadizo o algo parecido. Son cuevas o, mejor dicho, parecen viejas catacumbas. Hay inscripciones en Rúnico. Supongo que ahora sí me arrepiento de haber tenido adivinación en su lugar."

Hermione se rió unos momentos, hasta que comprendió algo. Si allí había catacumbas, quería decir que eso llevaba al castillo, y si lo hacía entonces, sería un viaje más seguro que por la superficie. Además, Sirius dijo que estaban abandonadas ¿no? _Parecían, él dijo parecían_. Le reprochó su voz interior. Hermione se volteó a su otro compañero.

"Sir Percival, debemos bajar." – Sin más se dejó caer, tal y como lo había hecho en su primer año, intentando escapar de los filosos dientes y Fluffy.

Hermione aterrizó sobre algo suave y bastante cómodo. Se hubiera quedado allí cómoda pero debía quitarse si no quería recibir en toda su gloria el cuerpo de Sir Percival.

"Acepto que tengas un buen cuerpo y todo eso Mione pero¿Puedes quitarte?" – Escuchó debajo de ella.

Con que eso era lo que le suavizó el aterrizaje. Sirius, él había sido su colchoneta, y ella estaba disfrutando de su cuerpo suave, debajo del de ella…

Ante ese pensamiento su rostro se volvió tan colorado como el cabello de Ron, que era el colorado más colorado de los nueve Weasley. Se paró rápidamente separándose de Sirius. ¿Cómo se atrevía él a decirle algo así? A ella, que era la mejor amiga de su esposa y él el de su esposo.

Aún así, Sirius parecía llevar esa sonrisa divertida que siempre cargaba con él y eso le molestó más de lo que debía.

"Deja esas tonterías Sirius, o cierta colorada se va a enterar de lo que has estado haciendo."-La frase no tuvo el efecto deseado en Sirius, porque la sonrisa aumentó su tamaño.

Antes de que pudiera responder, sin embargo, la voz de Sir Percival retumbó en las paredes de la catacumba.

"¿están los dos bien?"

"Sí, ahora baja." – Ordenó ella con fastidio. Se limpió el exceso de polvo y comenzó a caminar en el momento que su varita iluminó el lugar, encendiendo las antorchas extintas.

El grito de la caída del caballero fue más fuerte de lo que ella pensó, haciendo que el polvo se levantara de su lugar y que algunos murciélagos salieran volando hacia la superficie.

"Genial, eso nos delatará" – Se quejó Sirius. – "¿Nunca te enseñaron a no gritar en _ciertas_ circunstancias?"

El caballero dirigió su mirada a Hermione, esperando que una vez intercediera en su defensa, como lo había estado haciendo desde que comenzaron los tres juntos. Sin embargo, no lo hizo, solo dejó escapar un chasquido de asqueo hacia el lugar en general, y luego comenzó a recorrerlo con cuidado, no perdiendo ninguna Runa que decoraba las paredes.

"Ni te gastes, está enfadada o molesta, realmente nunca he podido descifrar cual es cual. Solo Remus, Ginny y Harry pueden hacerlo." – Percival lo observó confundido. - "Y la próxima vez, cuando hagas algo parecido a lo de recién, no grites." – Acto seguido, Sirius se dirigió al centro del lugar, y se sentó sobre una de los sarcófagos de piedra y mohosos.

"He vistos estas marcas antes" – dijo de pronto el caballero. Hermione y Sirius se voltearon a verlo. – "Pero no recuerdo donde" – Agregó avergonzado.

"Pues eso no será de ayuda Percival" – Se quejó hora más fuerte. – "Debemos llegar a ese endemoniado lugar para obtener lo que se supone debemos tener y acabar con el muy maldito de Voldemort, y nada de esto ayuda. Así que por favor, hagan silencio y si no tienen nada que decir, entonces, no lo hagan" – Sirius observó serio de pronto pero ella no se percató de lo que dijo. No, al menos, hasta que Sirius se lo remarcó.

"Hermione" – Se acercó él con cautela. – "¿Te descuenta de lo que dijiste?"

"Sí, y ya estoy cansada de escucharlos discutir. No necesito que tomes el lugar de Remus, Sirius. Sé defenderme sola, por si no lo sabías. Y Sir Percival, a pesar de agradecer su compañía en algo que realmente no le incumbe, preferiría que se mantenga al margen de todo esto." – Se volvió a la pared y luego murmuró para ella misma pero el silencio era sepulcral y pudieron oírla a la perfección. – "Lo último que necesitaba era estar en este tiempo-espacio."

Esta vez, luego de un momento, Sirius se acercó a Sir Percival que estaba sentado sobre uno de los tres escalones, que descendían hasta el centro de la catacumba, y jugaba con su espada, haciéndola dar vueltas en su eje.

"Oye." – Dijo el mago. – "Lamento que hayas tenido que presenciar a Hermione de ese modo"

"¿A que te refieres?"

"Es que, suelo tener la capacidad de sacarla de sus casillas. Ha sido así desde que nos conocemos"

"Oh" – Fue todo lo que dijo el caballero. Luego de unos minutos de seguir girando su espada agregó. – "¿Hace mucho que se conocen?"

"Sí." – Asintió con su cabeza haciendo énfasis en la respuesta. – "Ella me salvó de la muerte con solo catorce. Y desde entonces es mi heroína. No se lo digas a Ginny" – Percival sonrió de lado. – "Pero así como eso, no he parado de hacerla explotar. Somos muy diferentes, ella y yo. Ella prefiere un buen libro, de preferencia _muy_ gordo, un sillón mullido junto a una chimenea. Yo, en cambio, soy de los que sale en busca de peligro, o mejor dicho, problemas. No puedo controlar mi bocaza y soy demasiado impulsivo. Ella, es controlada, fría de mente, y todo debe pasar por su lado racional."

"Son muy diferentes"

"Demasiado." – Congenió él. – "Pero eso no quita que no daría la vida por ella y viceversa. Y es por eso, que nuestra amistad es invaluable. Nos aceptamos como somos, y nos apreciamos por sobre todas las cosas. Sin embargo, eso no cambia que, cuando estas cosas suceden, ella quiera colgarme de un pie desde la torre más alta del castillo"

Los dos hombres observaban en silencio como Hermione leía las runas de las paredes. Cada uno en sus propios pensamientos. Uno de ellos pensando en la chica frente a él, e intentando unirlo que él conocía de ella con lo que acababa de ver y, lo que Sirius le acababa de decir.

El otro sin embargo, pensaba en otra cosa muy distinta, que no tardó en hacerla conocer.

"¿Sabes algo? No te pareces a él"

"¿A quien?"

"A Remus. El muchacho que es idéntico a ti"

"Creí que dijiste que no nos parecíamos."

"En absoluto." – Sir Percival lo observó con una ceja en alto.

"¿Por qué dices eso?"

"Porque es la verdad. Para empezar Remus nunca hubiera aceptado que Hermione le hablara así. Además, él sabe de Runas tanto o más que ella." – Sirius se detuvo y observó a Hermione por un minuto o dos, luego volvió a su compañero. – "Él es y será todo para ella. Es por eso que Hermione está así. Ella esta con nosotros. Contigo."

"Ahora¿la culpa de todo es mía?"

"No, no necesariamente. Solo digo que, Hermione te ve como Remus, pero no lo eres, y él es lo que más necesita ella para estar, digamos, bien."

"Ya veo"

"Además… tú eres un caballero¿no? De esos que pelean con dragones y salvan damiselas en peligro"

"¿De donde sacas eso?" – Le preguntó confundido.

"De acuerdo, quizá no eres un matadragones, pero has participado en cruzadas ¿no es verdad?"

"Sí."

"Y has impedido que los romanos tomen tus tierras." – El caballero volvió a asentir. – "Entonces, no puedes dejarte intimidar por una muchacha, por más inteligente y de fuerte carácter que sea."

"entonces, debes haberte dado cuenta, que no hay muchas mujeres con tal carácter por aquí."

"créeme, en nuestro tiempo tampoco las hay tanto. Hermione es una en un millón…"

"Por las barbas de Merlín." – La voz de Hermione terminó por interrumpir la conversación civilizada que habían comenzado a tener los dos hombres.

Mientras ellos hablaban, Hermione Había recorrido todas las paredes, descifrando uno por uno los símbolos rúnicos que las decoraban. Hasta que pudo atar todos los cabos y formar una frase o texto coherente. Y de ninguna manera, ella se hubiera esperado descubrir lo que descubrió.

Quizá, la historia de los que allí yacían muertos, como sucedía con los Egipcios. Talvez, la descendencia de las mismas personas, como los griegos. O podían ser inscripciones tontas como mensajes o pasajes favoritos de los muertos. Pero nunca se imaginó… que esas runas guardaran semejante, información, por así decirlo.

"¿que tienes Hermione?"

"Sirius, no vas a imaginarte nunca… es algo, extravagante y aún así…"

"¿Qué es?" – Volvió a preguntar.

"Habla de lo que debemos encontrar. Lo que Albus… Merlín, nos mandó buscar."

"Creí que no sabían lo que era."

"No lo sabía, hasta ahora."

* * *

Ginny, Galahad y Remus continuaban su camino por un descampado. Eterno, según las constantes quejas de Ginny. Aún así, a pesar de dichas quejas, del cansancio y el estado de debilidad de Remus, seguían adelante, lo único que los hacía seguir era el hecho que los demás, los estarían esperando al final del camino.

"Descansemos un poco"- Dijo Ginny cuando observó a Remus que prácticamente no podía mantenerse en pie.

"No, hay que seguir…"

"Remus, no te hace bien seguir de esa forma, además, te necesitamos completamente bien para esto, y en tu actual estado no hay forma de lograrlo."

"Puedo hacerlo, he estado en situaciones peores"

"Yo losé, tu lo sabes, pero ¿Qué ganamos con eso? Hermione te necesita entero, le prometí que te cuidaría."

"este parece ser un buen lugar." – Comentó Sir Galahad, decidido a parar por el bien de ese hombre.

Entre unas rocas que parecían salir de la tierra, decidieron detenerse. El caballero sacó un poco de comida de su bolso y Ginny le dio un poco de una poción que había hecho con algunos ingredientes esa mañana.

Después de todo ella había estudiado, o por lo menos comenzando, con las clases de sanación en San Mungo, y entre las cosas que había aprendido eran las propiedades de las plantas y como reconocerlas. Así que le fue fácil preparar la poción, al tener los ingredientes necesarios. No iba a admitirlo en voz alta ni por su propia vida, pero estaba agradecida de haber, aunque sea, prestado atención a las clases de Snape.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?"- Preguntó Galahad.

"Solo tenemos que seguir, allí, está nuestro objetivo" – Dijo Ginny señalando el castillo que se veía a la lejanía.

"¿Qué posibilidad hay de ser…?"

"Muchas." – Remus no quería pensar en eso, no ahora, no nuca. Y menos cuando él no se encontraba con Hermione.

Ginny se prohibió pensar en lo que pasaría si algo le sucediera a ella sin que Sirius lo supiera o al revés. Si algo le pasaba a Sirius ella nunca se lo perdonaría. Sirius era todo para ella, y ella estaba segura que quería a ese hombre como el padre de sus hijos.

Ante este pensamiento se dio cuenta de algo. Sir Galahad, no era Sirius, eso era obvio. Pero tampoco se parecía a él. Está bien, la fisonomía era idéntica, pero algo le hacía pensar que él y Sirius eran tan diferentes como el día y la noche.

"Hay que seguir." – Dijo Remus. Había recuperado su fuerza un poco y estaba dispuesto a continuar.

"¿Estas seguro?"

"Sí, quiero llegar a Hermione lo antes posible. Y saber si Harry está a salvo, son las cosas que más me importan ahora"

"Entonces estamos de acuerdo a continuar con esto."

Ginny ayudó a Remus para ponerse de pie y con la ayuda de Galahad, Remus fue capaz de continuar el camino hacia destino.

Sin embargo, la caminata duró poco. Pronto se vieron frente a un gran acantilado, que parecía no tener final. Rocoso, húmedo y sobretodo, poco confiable. Estaban separados por al menos doscientos metros de distancia con el otro extremo, y un simple y prácticamente destruido puente colgante era la única forma de atravesarlo.

La colorada se sentó pesadamente sobre el césped, refunfuñando cosas inaudibles, a excepción quizá, de Remus.

El caballero se apoyó sobre uno de los postes que sujetaban el débil puente y Remus no pudo más que observar el otro extremo.

Se veía sumamente peligroso cruzar. Evidentemente, alguien intentaba hacerlos abandonar su camino, volver por donde vinieron y seguir con sus vidas hacia el toro extremo del mundo. El problema era, no los conocía. No sabía de la constancia de Remus, ni la testarudez de Ginny. Tampoco parecía comprender el sentimiento de continuidad que ambos tenía, y sobre todo el espíritu de mantenerse con vida, no importara qué.

"¿Cuál es la gracia?" – Preguntó Galahad sorprendido y un poco molesto. Estas personas parecían muy extrañas a su entender, no podía creer que en el futuro lejano, la gente fuera tan extravagante y extraña como lo eran Ginny, Hermione y sus amigos.

"Este ser que nos está impidiendo seguir adelante, no parece conocernos ni un poco." – Ginny levanto la mirada hacia el hombre lobo, comprendiendo las palabras. Aún así, tuvo que hacerse explicar para que Galahad lo comprendiera. – "No sabe nada de nosotros, y eso nos hace tener la ventaja."

"¿Por qué dices eso?"

"Porque nos puso un simple y tonto obstáculo en medio." – Respondió Ginny. – "Será muy fácil atravesarlo"

"¿Cómo, si se puede saber?" – Los dos viajeros sacaron al mismo tiempo sus varitas.

"_securum rigescere ponticulus_" - Murmuraron Remus y Ginny.

Inmediatamente, el puente quedó completamente rígido, y los huecos, por falta de tablas, fueron cubiertos por nuevas y más confiables.

Ginny tomó el brazo de Remus y comenzó a llevarlo con ella, a través del puente. Galahad, sin embargo, aún no parecía poder cruzar el puente que apenas se movía a pesar de tener dos cuerpos en él, atravesándolo sin cuidado.

"Puedes hacerlo Galahad, no hay ningún problema con esto" – Informó Ginny en un medio grito desde el centro del puente. – "continúa, yo iré por él" – Le pidió a Remus quien sintió y continuó su camino.

Ginny comenzó a volver hacia la otra orilla del puente, acercándose al caballero. No pudo hacerlo mover sino hasta que le sostuvo la mano.

"Está bien Galahad. Es completamente seguro."

"No quiero parecer un tonto pero…"

"Le tienes miedo a las alturas" – Le dijo ella como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Galahad no respondió pero la mirada se clavó en la tierra, demostrando a ginny que no se equivocaba.

"Supongo que ya lo sabías. Ese sujeto, Sirius debe tenerle tanto respeto como yo. ¿Verdad?" – Ginny sonrió.

¿Debía decirle acaso que Sirius adoraba la altura, el peligro y el asecho de la muerte? Quizá no, de lo contrario este hombre frente a ella, se acobardaría aún más de lo que ya está con la situación.

"Sirius es Sirius, y tu eres tú. No importa que tengan la exacta imagen física, son dos personas completa y totalmente distintas. Y no me importa ahora lo que Sirius le teme o no." – El caballero levantó la mirada. – "Toma mi mano y sujétame. Recuerda nunca mires abajo"

"Bien" – Dijo observando el otro extremo del puente, donde Remus los esperaba.

No debía mirar abajo, era todo lo que no tenía que hacer. Entonces ¿Por qué fue lo primero que hizo cuando se alejó de los extremos del puente?

En cuanto vio la exagerada distancia que había entre el piso y ellos, Galahad se quedó duro en su lugar, haciendo que Ginny casi tropezara al tirar del brazo de él y no recibir respuesta.

"¿Qué pasó?" – pero la chica comprobó sus miedos cuando notó que el caballero estaba con los ojos cerrados y apretaba con mucha fuerza la mano de la chica. – "Miraste abajo ¿no?" – Ginny negó lentamente acercándose a él. – "No te muevas" – susurró esta vez.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Quédate quieto y no abras los ojos." – Ginny se acercó aún más a él y volteó a Remus, haciéndole señas.

Realmente era mejor que Sir Galahad no abriera los ojos. Porque de lo contrario, quien sabría qué podría hacer alguien con miedo a las alturas, en un puente tal alto y… con un gran hipogrifo dispuesto a entrar en acción del otro lado del puente.

Remus intentaba pensar en algo, rápido, pero nada parecía venirle a la mente. ¿Acaso Harry y Hermione no rescataron a Sirius con Backbeak, el hipogrifo, en el tercer año? Además que sirius se escapó con él y lo adoptó como mascota. El licántropo maldijo por lo bajo. No Harry, ni Hermione ni Sirius estaban aquí. Ginny nunca voló en un animal de esos y Remus, bueno. Sí escuchó sobre ellos, y como profesor de Defensa tiene vagos conocimientos sobre estas criaturas pero, no creía que eso fuera suficiente.

El muchacho comenzó a hacerle señas a Ginny para que comenzara a acercarse a él junto con Galahad.

"Escucha lo que haremos" – susurró Ginny cerca del oído del caballero. – "Tu caminarás por delante de mío."

"No puedo hacerlo"

"No te estoy preguntando Galahad. Yo iré detrás de ti, con mi mano en tu cintura, "¿Entiendes?" – El caballero asintió. – "Bien, andando. Despacio. No te apresures"

Ginny, miraba hacia atrás, al tanto del hipogrifo, prestando completa atención a sus movimiento en lugar a los de ella. De pronto el animal dejó su lugar y comenzó a volar, haciendo círculos alrededor de ellos.

"¿Qué es eso?" – Preguntó Galahad, entre espantado y desorientado.

"Es un hipogrifo, y no conozco a los salvajes, así que puede atacarnos en cualquier momento. Continúa con la caminata"

En el momento que Ginny dijo eso, el hipogrifo se abalanzó sobre ellos, con el pico apuntando a los dos sobre el puente. Remus dejó salir un grito de alerta y ginny se arrojó sobre Galahad haciéndolo golpearse el rostro sobre las maderas.

Una vez más el hipogrifo volvió a atacarlos, esta vez desde la dirección contraria. Ginny le dio indicaciones al caballero de avanzar, cuerpo tierra pero pareció que el animal adivinó la intención porque se detuvo sobre el puente, obstruyendo el camino hacia Remus.

"Oye, animalote" – Gritó Remus a falta de una palabra mejor. Quería evitar que Galahad y Ginny estuvieran en la mira del hipogrifo. – "Eso es, mírame a mí, soy mejor que ellos" – El animal se volteó a verlo, pero creyó mejor presa aquellos dos que estaban del otro lado, así que volvió si mirada y atención a ellos dos.

Remus maldijo por lo bajo, si no desviaba la atención del hipogrifo hacia sus amigos, bueno, no querría darle explicaciones a Sirius si eso sucedía. Un grito lo volver de sus pensamientos.

"¡Ginny!" – Exclamó el licántropo cuando vio que el animal se acercaba peligrosamente a ellos, como quien asecha a su presa.

En ese momento levantó su varita apuntando hacia el hipogrifo.

"_exhaurio caedes exeo_" – Una luz amarilla golpeó de lleno al animal, que empezó a chillar como loco. Ginny aprovechó ese momento para tirar de Galahad y alejarlo de allí, aunque sea al lugar en donde comenzaron.

Si había oído bien el conjuro que Remus le lanzó al hipogrifo, entonces, iba a ser una imagen desgarradora y sangrienta, espantosa sin lugar a dudas.

El animal seguía chillando y revolcándose en el puente, incapaz de detener el dolor que seguramente sentía en ese preciso momento. De un segundo a otro, los chillidos se hicieron más fuertes, los movimientos más bruscos. El animal comenzó a hacerse más delgado, cada vez más famélico hasta que golpeó por última vez las maderas del puente y no volvió a moverse.

Ginny se acercó al animal aparentemente muerto, en efecto, no podía haber sobrevivido eso. Su imagen era la de un animal abandonado a su suerte en el centro del desierto, sin una gota de agua, por meses.

Tomó la mano de Galahad y jaló de ella hasta alcanzar la otra orilla. Una vez allí, y ver que el caballero se alejaba lo más posible del borde del abismo, Ginny se acercó a Remus que aún mantenía su pose con la varita en alto.

"Ya esta hecho" – Dijo ella bajando la mano de Remus con las suyas.

"Hermione siempre me dijo que no utilizara ese hechizo" – Murmuró consternado.

"Lo sé."

"Siempre me pregunté para qué servía… pero"

"Ya está hecho, si no fuera por ti, estaríamos muertos"

"Supongo" – Dijo aún un tanto distraído.

"Continuémosle viaje"

"¿Qué… que fue lo que le sucedió?" – fue la pregunta del caballero una vez el camino emprendido. Ginny fue la que respondió sin pelos en la lengua.

"Ese hechizo le drenó toda la sangre. Por así decirlo, pero en teoría lo que hace es hervirla, tan rápido que no puedes hacer nada al respecto. Ya vez que solo fueron segundos para una criatura de tal magnitud"

"Vaya, genial"

"¡No, no lo es!" – se quejó Remus.

No volvieron a hablar de eso, solo continuaron el viaje en silencio.

* * *

Harry y Draco se vieron atravesando un espantoso y oloroso pantano, lleno de quien sabe qué cosas. Al menos eso era lo que constantemente murmuraba Draco cuando pisaba en falso y se hundía hasta la rodilla en una de las engañosas tierras del pantano.

La tensión era de alguna forma, extraña. De alguna forma, porque a pesar de estar recordando a cada momento los hechos que pasaron hacía unas horas atrás, un sentimiento pequeño e inofensivo en ese momento, les parecía estar golpeando las paredes de sus cerebros, pidiendo que la situación volviera a suceder. Claro que, la tensión, entonces, era incómodamente reconfortable.

"diablos" – murmuró Draco por undécima vez. – "Ya estoy cansado de tropezar con esto. ¿No hay alguna otra forma de atravesar esto?"

"No, y si la hay no la sé"

"Te parece gracioso ¿verdad?" – Draco se sintió aún más molesto cuando escuchó la respuesta cantarina de Harry.

"No¿Cómo crees eso de mi?" – Una sonrisa y otra vez volvió a hablar. – "Descansemos aquí y luego continuamos"

El rubio se quedó observando a Harry unos momentos. ¿Cuántas veces, en el último tiempo, había tenido esa misma extraña sensación de no conocer a Harry Potter en absoluto? Cuando parecía haberlo comprendido, el chico aparecía con otra nueva personalidad, una distinta forma de hablar, mirar o incluso pensar. Porque seamos honestos. Él mismo, nunca creyó poder vivir el día en que Harry Potter, el-niño-que-vivió, el Némesis del mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos, pueda reír o disfrutar de algunas de las cosas más extrañas y simples.

Siempre lo creyó depresivo, cabizbajo y esquizofrénico, por decirlo de algún modo. Serio y con ese maldito ego y complejo de héroe que lo llevaba a tener las más peligrosas y extravagantes aventuras, y que Draco añoraba tener aunque sea una vez. De igual modo, siempre supuso que sus amigos eran igualmente extraños, pero Hermione logró probar lo contrario, y Ginevra de igual modo. Y ahora, en contra de toda predicción se ve en el grupo que toda su vida luchó por odiar, teniendo una de esas tantas desventuras que siempre soñó tener pero que nunca se atrevió a empezar.

"¿Estás bien?" – Preguntó Harry. Sacándolo de su tren de pensamientos.

¿Cuándo se había sentado en aquel lugar, con la espalda sobre el tronco de un árbol y sosteniendo una moneda en su mano?

"Si" – Respondió notando que Harry aún esperaba su respuesta. El morocho le hizo un lugar junto a él, que Draco aceptó por falta de otra cosa mejor que hacer. –"¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Potter?"

"¿Aun con eso de Potter?"

"Harry" – Se corrigió Draco y recibió un asentimiento de parte de su compañero. – "Bueno yo, tu dijiste que amabas a Hermione…"

"¿Cuánto hace que quieres preguntarlo?"

"Desde que me lo dijiste" – Respondió cohibido. Harry volvió a reír.

"Sí, yo amo a Hermione. Es la persona más especial para mí, ella es simplemente un regalo."

"Ya veo"

Harry supo a que venía todo esto, incluso lo estaba esperando. Pero el problema era que, no sabía cómo ni porque decía o sentía, para el caso, todo eso por Hermione. Porque la verdad era que, sus sentimientos eran difícilmente entendidos por los demás, salvo su padre. Él sí comprendía lo que Harry sentía por Hermione, porque James se lo confesó aquella noche. Él sentía exactamente lo mismo por Sirius, que Harry por Hermione.

"Hermione es…" – Se detuvo, notando que tenía la completa atención de Draco. – "Es un todo." – Intentó explicar. Porque la realidad era complicada. Sabía qué era, pero una vez en palabras todo se confundía. – "Ella es un todo que me complementa y me hace querer seguir adelante. Ella fue la persona que siempre tuve a mi lado. A diferencia de lo que otros puedan pensar, Ron y yo discutimos bastante, diferimos en muchas cosas, pero Hermione siempre estuvo allí. Me ha ayudado en todo lo que necesité, incluso me ha acompañado a los lugares más peligrosos sin importar donde era. Hermione me dijo aquella tarde, que quizá el sueño que había tenido de Sirius podría ser una mentira, pero de igual forma vino conmigo…"

Draco dejó de observarlo, sabía de qué estaba hablando, aquella tarde, era la de quinto año, cuando Umbridge estaba como Suprema Inquisidora. Esa tarde, Su tío, Sirius Black atravesó el Velo del ministerio, y supo luego que Harry lo presenció todo.

"…Yo daría la vida por Ron, o Ginny, por mis padres y los demás. Pero por Hermione… por ella acabaría con el mundo si tan solo lo pidiera, le bajaría las estrellas y le apagaría el sol y la luna. Ella es mi soporte más importante y moriría mil veces si tan solo sirviera para lograr hacerla sonreír." – Se detuvo para finalizar la frase que deseaba decir. – "La amo más que a mi propia vida, es el amor más puro que existe, pero no es el amor de un hombre a una mujer" – ante esto Draco volteó su rostro a Harry de forma brusca.

"¿Cómo dices?"

"ese amor va mas allá de lo terrenal. ¿Sabes? Mi padre me lo explicó con palabras muy difíciles y extravagantes, con signos, fechas y nombres, pero a fin de cuentas logré entenderlo, cuando me dijo esto. 'el amor que yo siento por ella se entiende con el alma, no es el amor de hermanos, ni de amigos. No es el amor de un pareja, ni de un padre a un hijo. Porque no importa que tan grande sean esos amores, el amor del alma es mucha más que eso, y si lo encuentras, y si lo logras desarrollar, entonces eres verdaderamente afortunado, porque el hombre vive incompleto hasta que su alma se completa.'"

"entonces, tu amas a Hermione de manera espiritual¿eso quieres decir?"

"Más cerca de lo que Ron llegó a entender, sí." – Sonrió Harry y se puso de pie. Le tendió la mano a Draco y tiró de ella para hacerlo levantar, dejando sus rostros a escasos centímetros. – "Sin embargo, el amor del que creías era dueño, aún no lo conozco."

Se volteó para emprender el camino nuevamente. Pero Draco no se movió de su lugar.

"Andando" - Llamó el morocho.

"¿A que te refieres con eso?"

"A que sigamos caminando" – Respondió Harry.

"no eso, lo anterior."

"Ah, te refieres a que no conozco el amor" – Dijo tan simple como si estuviera anunciando la mañana. Draco asintió a su lado pero no dijo nada, esperando a que Harry continuara. – "Me refiero justamente a eso."

"¿Qué hay de Brown? Es decir, tú y ella eran…"

"Creí que estaba enamorado de ella, le confié muchas cosas que quizá debían haber esperado. Pero realmente no estoy enamorado de ella."

"Ya veo."

"Eso no quita que no siga buscando, y que como mi madre me dijo ya, lo encontraré en donde menos lo espero."

Draco no pudo reprimir su sonrisa, esa última frase pareció calentar un poco su corazón, aunque fuera solo un poco. E increíblemente le gustó la sensación.

. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

Finalmente! Tardé mucho en escribirlo, pero finalmente llegó. Espero que les guste el capi, aunque aún no hay pasado nada relevante.

Gracias mil a **Utena-Puchiko-nyu, connyhp, ClauWeasley, Mari, varg22, sabru black malfoy, HoneyBeeM, Naedra, K-rissLupin, RubbyMoon-chang-Sly, Rory Granger, Hermy Evans, Olga, Sarhaliene, amsp14, megumi1909, rasaaabe.**

Espero poder escribir el prox pronto, pero si no lo logro sepan que no es por simple vagancia.. jejeje

Un saludo enorme a todos y hasta la prox.

Ivita Black

M.O.M.


	32. Chapter 32

Capítulo 32

"Hasta aquí llega le camino"

El camino que habían tomado luego de dejar las catacumbas principales había sido sofocante, estrecho y sobre todo espeluznante. Por todas las paredes, había agujeros donde reposaban muertos, ahora esqueléticos. El olor se fundía con el del encierro y la humedad, haciendo casi insoportable respirar el aire. Pero nunca se sintieron tan felices de ser magos como en ese momento.

De no haber tenido la varita hubieran tenido que caminar a tientas, perderse en caminos equivocados y quien sabe con qué tropezar. Pero la magia era un gran aliado en ese momento, mientras Hermione alumbraba el camino con su adorado fuego azul, Sirius enviaba hechizos de reconocimiento o utilizaba el encantamiento brújula.

Finalmente llegaron al final del trayecto, frente a una gran puerta doble, custodiada por dos grandes y aterradoras estatuas de bestias desconocidas.

"¿Y ahora?"

"solo nos queda abrir la puerta ¿no?" – Dijo Percival.

Quizá si no fueran ellos, el lugar los hubiera hecho sentir como ofrendas al minotauro; y Sirius estaba seguro que de eso se trataba el hecho que ellos estuvieran allí abajo. Pero, al contrario, Sirius se sentía como el poderoso Teseo en busca de la salida una vez derrotado al minotauro.

"Tengo la leve sensación que esto no ha terminado" – Murmuró Hermione.

"Debería. Estoy seguro que estamos justo en la entrada del castillo." – Dijo Percival.

"Pero¿No les parece que, no se, nos espera algo detrás de esas puertas?"

"Hermione, Hermione." – Dijo Sirius bromeando. – "¿Qué puede suceder, que al abrir la puerta salga una criatura y nos mate, que haya pruebas difíciles o que un conjunto de espadas nos atraviesen al pisar en falso? O quizá, que esas estatuas cobren vida y nos comiencen a atacar sin razón alguna..."

"Te agradecería Sirius Black, que dejaras esas tonterías, y no metas más cosas en mi cabeza de las que ya tengo. Debo hablar con Harry lo antes posible."

"¿Crees que lo que las paredes decían sea verdad? Es decir¿Qué posibilidades hay de que lo sea?"

"No lo sé, pero todo concuerda, además¿Qué posibilidades había de volver a aquí?" – Respondió Hermione al caballero.

"supongo que tienes razón."

"Además, no creo que lo hayan escrito solo por escribir"

La conversación se detuvo cuando un sonido extraño retumbó en todo el lugar. Era como si alguien estuviera moviendo algo pesado, como una roca. Caían al suelo pequeñas piedras producto de ese brusco movimiento. Entonces Hermione volteó a la puerta, como reflejo. En cuanto lo hizo dio un paso atrás chocando con Sirius.

"Oye ¿Qué…?" - Pero no hubo necesidad de seguir preguntando.

Sirius se maldijo a si mismo, siempre su maldita bocaza lo metía en este tipo de problemas.

Los tres retrocedieron hasta dar con un muro. Si no fuera porque cosas como estas eran bastante comunes en el mundo mágico Hermione hubiera comenzado a gritar, pero claro, ella fue la torre negra en un juego del ajedrez mágico gigante hace años atrás, vio como la reina blanca golpeaba y dejaba inconciente a Ron, este no era demasiado diferente, salvo por el hecho que estos seres de piedra eran un poco más grande y no se aferraban a las reglas de un juego.

"¿Qué haremos?" – Preguntó Sirius.

"No se, fue tu imaginación que esas bestias cobraran vida, es tu decisión el como vencerlas"

"Siempre tan amable Hermione" – Se quejó Sirius, observando como las dos criaturas se acercaban a pasos lentos.

"será mejor que pensemos en algo, rápido"

* * *

"estamos a metros de ese castillo en ruinas"

Finalmente estaban prácticamente dentro del punto de encuentro, el problema era que, estaban en la cima de una colina, y bajarla sería no solo arriesgado y peligroso, sino que serían presa fácil para quien los esperara al pie.

"Supongo que sería mejor ir volando" – Dijo Remus. – "Sería fácil si hechizamos alguna rama"

"Galahad le teme a las alturas Remus"

El licántropo observó a su compañero con lamento en la mirada.

"supongo que si fuera algo rápido, soportaría el viaje" – Dijo Galahad.

La verdad era que un vuelo hasta la torre era algo menos peligroso que la segunda opción, sin mencionar que nadie espera que hicieran algo así.

"Puedo volar contigo si no es problema" – Dijo Ginny mientras buscaba entre los escasos árboles alguna rama que pudiera servir como escoba. – "¿Conoces el hechizo para…?"

"Sí, Sirius no me dejó tranquilo hasta que lo aprendí. Los señores Potter no los dejaban utilizar la escoba cuando eran pequeños, algo de hacer carreras en la casa" – Ginny reprimió una sonrisa.

"¿Crees que esta esté bien?" – Había tomado una rama lo bastante gruesa como para cargar al mismo Hagrid sin dificultad. - "Podremos ir los tres en ella, de ese modo será mas seguro y rápido."

"Será perfecto."

Remus apuntó con su varita al objeto y recitó unas palabras en susurro, poco después, la rama estaba flotando a una altura de medio metro del suelo, junto a Ginny.

"¿Es seguro… eso?" – Preguntó el caballero.

A pesar de haber visto a un hombre convertido en lobo, a dos personas semejantes de manera increíble, a un grupo de personas con poderes como los de Merlín y que por cierto todos pertenecen a un futuro demasiado lejano, no impedía que siguiera sorprendiéndose con cosas como un tronco flotante.

"No te preocupes, no vas a caerte. Confía en mi" – Le dijo Ginny apoyando su mano en el hombro del caballero.

Ginny se subió delante y Remus al final, dejando a Galahad entre los dos magos, quien se sujetó a la cintura de Ginny buscando seguridad.

En cuando el tronco se elevó lo suficiente como para sentirse realmente en el aire y sin apoyo, Galahad se aferró más a Ginny y esta dejó escapar una débil carcajada.

El viaje no fue tan duro como habían imaginado, de hecho, fue un viaje completa y totalmente seguro, sin vueltas ni sobresaltos. O por lo menos el vuelo.

En cuanto llegaron a la torre destartalada y bajaron del tronco volador, una embestida de criaturas oscuras y desagradables comenzó un ataque por demás molesto.

"Esto es algo que no tenía planeado" – Exclamó Remus enviando maldiciones hacia las criaturas ofensivas.

"Debemos bajar, salir de aquí" – Aventuró el caballero que peleaba espada contra espada con una de las criaturas.

Acto seguido, el panorama cambió para que ellos tres pudieran avanzar hacia las escaleras, no fue sencillo, dado que seguían llegando criaturas pero fue posible eludir a unas cuantas para poder comenzar el viaje hacia fuera de la torre, con el resto de esos seres pisándole los talones.

"¿Dónde estamos yendo?" – Preguntó Remus que corría junto a los demás.

"No tengo idea, solo lejos de esos seres desagradables" –exclamó Ginny que corría menos de medio metro de distancia, con el caballero delante de ambos.

"Será mejor que salgamos de aquí, estas criaturas parecen reproducirse" – Podía notársele a Galahad un todo de cansancio debido al ejercicio constante de la última media hora. – "Por allí"

* * *

Harry y Draco habían estado los últimos veinte minutos deliberando si debían o no entrar por la puerta principal. Solo había dos guardias, pero esos eran los que ellos eran capaces de ver. Quien sabe qué cosas desconocidas los esperaban, pero debían entrar pronto para poder encontrarse con los demás.

"¿Qué tal si los demás se rindieron y volvieron por donde vinimos? Supongo que deberíamos hacer lo mismo"

"¿Qué tal si cierras la boca Malfoy" – Se quejó Harry ya cansado de las constantes protestas de Draco. – "Mira, no voy a dejar a ninguno allí dentro, no otra vez"

"¿Otra vez?" – Pero el morocho no respondió a la pregunta.

A qué se refería con otra vez. Este chico parecía tener un laberinto en su cerebro y Draco se había empecinado a recorrerlo por completo, ahora veía lo difícil y agotador que era ese pequeño trabajo.

El rubio se dejó resbalar por el tronco de un árbol y cerró los ojos suspirando. Su abdomen comenzaba a dolerle nuevamente pero no quería decirle nada a Harry, parecería una carga molesta, y él mismo se sentía así en ese momento.

Abrió los ojos de pronto cuando sintió algo frío en su pecho, pero los hielos que llevaba en la mirada se salieron prácticamente de sus orbitas al comprobar que Harry se había acercado sin hacer el menor sonido, y había abierto su camisa para revisar la herida.

"Duele ¿verdad?" – Draco asintió. – "Eso supuse, te estabas poniendo irritable"

En un par de segundos Harry cambió la venda luego de colocar nuevamente un poco de ungüento.

"Al menos no grité como antes" – Bromeó Draco de su propia condición. Asombrado que su humor hubiera cambiado drásticamente en cuanto Harry comenzó a curarlo. – "Lamento la irritabilidad"

"No es problema, pero debes entender que no quiero ni pienso dejar a nadie en peligro, llámalo heroísmo o estupidez, así soy yo."

"Ya lo sé." – Fue la simple respuesta. Unos segundos en silencio fueron los necesarios para que Draco volviera a hablar. – "Entonces¿entramos o no?"

La sonrisa de Harry le hizo sentirse extraño pero intentó no hacer caso a su estómago por unos momentos.

Harry lo ayudó a ponerse de pie y con varita en mano los dos muchachos se dirigieron hacia la puerta y hacia el destino vestido con piel de animal.

Un hechizo, dos y tres… necesitaron de tres hechizos, cada uno, para comprobar que esas criaturas eran trols; grandes, despreciables y a prueba de hechizos.

"¿Acaso estas endemoniadas criaturas no se mueren?" – Se quejó Draco detrás e un árbol mientras uno de los trols intentaba agarrarlo.

"Pues no" – Respondió Harry. – "Cuando estábamos en primero, Ron lo noqueó con su propio garrote"

"Eso es" – Dijo Draco. Se alejó lo suficiente del árbol y del trol y conjuró una gran rama que estaba a unos pocos metros. "_Wingardium leviosa_" – El trol cayó casi inconsciente.

"¿Crees que puedas ayudarme ahora?" – Harry parecía estar en aprietos, entre los dedos de su monstruoso enemigo.

"Lo siento." – Un vez más y el garrote dio de lleno en la cabeza del segundo trol.

"nunca creí que volvería a estar tan cerca de un trol, y créeme no me agradaría repetir la experiencia."

"andando" – Sonrió Draco.

En cuanto entraron por la puerta principal escucharon gritos, explosiones y desgarradores golpes. No tuvieron tiempo a reaccionar porque un conjunto de asquerosos orcos comenzaron a atacarlos nuevamente.

"¿Por qué diablos no se rinden y nos dejan pasar? Sería todo tan fácil" – Se quejó Harry.

Los dos chicos se vieron de pronto contra una pared desgastada que guardaba una simple puerta de madera de roble. Los orcos parecían ser más fuertes y un poco inmunes a la magia. Se vieron de pronto, en una situación complicada y casi sin recursos de salvarse, pero no fue eso lo que sucedió.

Sobre los ocho o diez orcos, que tenían a Harry y Draco acorralados contra la pared, cayeron un par de criaturas que los chicos no reconocieron, y como para terminar el trabajo un montón de piedras salieron volando desde la puerta de roble que se encontraba ahora hecha añicos.

"Te dije que había que explotarlos" – se escuchó una voz desde la gran puerta.

"Sí, como sea" – Alguien que respondía con sarcasmo.

Harry reconoció las voces pero antes de poder reaccionar escuchó otro conjunto de ellas.

"¿Estas bien?"

"Ya habían comenzado a fastidiar. ¿Quién diría que arrojarlos desde lo alto los mataría tan fácilmente?"

"¡Sirius, Hermione!" – Exclamó Harry corriendo hacia los dos, abrazando a Sirius hasta el punto de casi hacerlo caer y luego abrazando a Hermione con euforia. – "Justo a tiempo"

"Lo mismo digo" – La voz de Ginny provenía desde atrás de ellos, con un Draco algo cansado y un caballero un tanto lastimado.

"¡Ginny!" – Sirius se olvidó del mundo en cuanto vio a su radiante y siempre bella esposa. La alzó y la abrazó como si hubiera estado desaparecida por años. Mientras que Ginny reía y lo abrazaba de igual modo.

"Sirius, amor." – Repetí Ginny una y otra vez e los brazos de su esposo. – "Me alegro tanto que estés bien"

"Yo también me alegro mucho que estés sana y salva, deberé agradecerle Moony por eso" – Bromeaba Sirius abrazando aún con más fuerza y cariño el cuerpo de Ginny.

"Remus" – Llamó Hermione.

Ella se acercó a paso lento y en cuanto estuvo a escasos centímetros de su esposo se lanzó a sus brazos besándolo profundamente.

"Santo Merlín, nunca desee tanto algo en la vida como volver a verte bien Hermione" – Remus se separó unos pocos centímetros de la boca de su esposa simplemente para volver a juntarlos con renovada pasión. "Te amo Hermione"

"Yo también Remus, como desee tenerte conmigo"

Las dos parejas seguían en sus demostraciones sin haberse dado cuenta que un par de miradas permitían que sus correspondientes corazones se partieran al ser testigos de la escena.

"Lo siento" – Dijo Harry acercándose a ellos. – "Pero siempre fue así, creo que nunca tuvieron una verdadera oportunidad con ellas" – Intentó ser lo más empático que pudo pero algo así no podía sino causar un poco de dolor.

"No hay problema, solo… las ilusiones se habían perdido antes de que la odisea comenzara" – Dijo Galahad.

"Y sabíamos que tenían dueño," – Añadió Persival – "pero nunca creímos que dolería tanto el comprobarlo."

En cuanto los dos caballeros se alejaron un poco de la escena y de Harry, Draco hizo su aparición. Estaba sorprendido de ver tal espectáculo, y pensó por primera vez en su amigo Blasie que estaba realmente enamorado de Ginny.

"Será difícil decirle a Zabini" – Comentó Harry haciendo que Draco volteara a verlo, sorprendido una vez mas por las palabras de Harry.

"Ya lo creo que sí. Pero…"

"¿Pero?"

"¿Han estado llevando a cabo este show bajo las narices de todos en la escuela y nadie se ha dado cuenta de ello?"

"Muy observador mi amigo" – Comentó Harry. – "Pero no todos estaban en blanco cuando se trata de estas relaciones"

"¿quieres decir que hay personas que la conocen? Bueno supongo que Weasley y toda su gran familia lo hace ¿verdad?"

"Si, y mis padres también."

"Hermione" – Llamó Sirius de pronto. - "Debes contarle a Harry lo que descubrimos"

"¡Es verdad! No van a creerlo cuando les diga"

De pronto el cielo se volvió oscuro en un segundo, el viento comenzó a soplar con gran intensidad y un escalofrío general recorrió las espinas de los ocho.

"Al parecer no pudieron comprender las evasivas que he mandado"

Una voz ronca y espeluznante llegaba a los oídos de los presentes, se hacía sentir en todo el cuerpo y por inercia los dos merodeadores se acercaron a sus respectivas esposas, protegiéndolas. Draco, instintivamente se acercó unos pasos más a Harry, el morocho, se percató de esto, pero no dijo nada.

"¿Quién eres?" – Preguntó Harry.

"Yo soy yo. Soy lo que soy."

"Buena respuesta" – murmuró Sirius.

"¡Silencio! Se suponía que no debían llagar aquí" – Volvió a decir con su tono espeluznante. – "Debían retroceder, abandonar la búsqueda"

"¿Qué se supone que buscamos?" – La pregunta de Draco no fue respondida por aquella voz sino por Hermione.

"Es el poder" – Dijo ella algo tímida. – "Las catacumbas…"

"Bravo. Debo admitir que son muy buenos. Han superado dos de mis tres pruebas."

"¿Pruebas, que pruebas?"

"Odio las pruebas" – Murmuró Harry.

"La primera fue llegar aquí, no importaba lo que hiciera ustedes siempre encontraban la forma de vencerlo, aún cuando estaban separados." – Hubo silencio en el cual los ocho chicos recapacitaron acerca de lo que pasaron para llegar aquí, y no fue grato. – "La segunda prueba, fue de hecho descubrir el objetivo, saber porqué han venido hasta aquí. Pero ahora les falta la tercera y más difícil prueba."

"¿Siempre tienen que ser tres pruebas?"

"¡Silencio!"

"Harry, no digas nada" – Pidió Remus.

"Deberán recuperar lo que han venido a buscar. Si es que pueden"

"¿Dónde está, como lo encontramos?"

"Ustedes leyeron las escrituras, ustedes deben saber donde está. Pero les será imposible, no tienen en su poder todo lo que necesitan" – lo último había sonado como una burla y un llamado de atención hacia el hecho que efectivamente aún no tenían lo que necesitaban.

Sin más todo volvió a como era, el viento dejó de soplar tan fuerte y el día volvió a su normal estado de tarde, incluso sintieron que su corazón se relajaba y latía con normalidad.

"¿Debemos volver a las catacumbas? Dime que no" – Pidió Sirius con su carita de cachorro abandonado.

"Bueno, recuerdo lo que dice, pero quizá sea mejor si Remus las compara." – Remus asintió, no importaba que fueran a unas catacumbas, solo que estaban todos juntos, que Harry, Sirius y que sobre todo su Hermione estuvieran bien.

* * *

El camino no fue tan malo como Sirius pensó que sería. Bendita la magia una vez más. Con la varita de los presentes encendida parecía que caminaban por el callejón Diagon, y con su propia varita una vez más como guía no hubo necesidad de preguntar si estaban o no perdidos.

Con unos minutos transcurridos, finalmente llegaron al centro de las catacumbas. Sir Percival y Sir Galahad aprovecharon a descansar y poder curar sus heridas, cortesía de Ginny. Mientras que Remus, Hermione y Draco revisaban las Runas en las paredes, Harry y Sirius se sentaban en uno de los féretros.

"¿Cómo fue su viaje?" – Preguntó Sirius.

"Bien, nada demasiado peligroso¿el suyo?"

"Hermione se molestó conmigo."

"Vaya novedad" – Sonrió Harry. – "¿Qué crees que digan esas runas?"

"bueno por lo que Hermione pudo deducir, habla de lo que debemos encontrar, ese Poder que ella dice."

"Genial, así lo tomamos y volvemos a nuestro tiempo donde la ducha no es una prohibición." – Sirius dejó escapar una carcajada.

"Eso fue lo que creí." – Se escuchó Hermione decir mientras ella y los dos magos volvían. Remus tenía una expresión entre desconcierto y asombro. Pero Draco, el rubio llevaba una de completo terror, no solo eso, parecía estar en una especie de shock.

"¿Todo está bien?" – Preguntó Harry sin apartar la mirada de Draco. El rubio solo atinó a bajar la mirada.

"Lo que creí que había leído estaba bien."

"Entonces lo que nos dijiste…"

"Sí, o al menos eso pude leer yo también. Incluso Draco pudo asimilarlo, bueno es una forma de decir" – Agregó Remus. – "Pero sí, básicamente es eso"

"eso ¿Qué? Específicamente" – Preguntó Ginny que se acercaba a ellos.

"Bueno, habla de un poder. O mejor dicho, cuatro. Técnicamente, dice que antes de que el tiempo fuera tiempo, siempre ha existido el bien y el mal. De esa forma dice que se creó el universo. Dos fuerzas, una positiva y otra negativa, chocaron formando lo que nosotros los muggles conocemos como el Big Bang." – Harry asintió.

"la existencia está formada por cuatro puntos astrales. Y se manifiesta en todo lo que nos rodea, en forma de ciclo. Desde lo más básico, como los cuatro elementos, a la vida en sí."

"¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto con el poder?"

"Como dije antes, no es El, es Los. Se necesita de cosas específicas para poder recuperar u obtener lo que venimos a buscar. Aire, Fuego, Tierra y Agua. Ese sería un buen ejemplo para demostrarlo. Cada símbolo posee una característica especial." – Remus hizo silencio dando lugar a que Hermione explicara lo siguiente.

"¿Creen que Hogwarts se creó así porque sí? Con cuatro casas, cuatro características distintas que sobresalen en dichas casas. Todo es parte de un algo, de un ciclo, de un destino."

"Entonces, nos estas diciendo que Hogwarts, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Slytherin, no son al azar, son un… ¿plan?"

"No lo pudiste haber dicho mejor, Ginny" – Hermione suspiró y volvió a hablar. – "las características de las cuatro casas nos hacen diferentes. Pero lo que nos hace distintos entre nosotros es nuestro nacimiento. Según las runas, se necesita una llave para ingresar al santuario en donde se encuentra lo que venimos a buscar. Pero se necesitan de cuatro esencias distintas para poder tomarlo."

"¿Qué llave?" – Preguntó Harry

"No lo dice, solo habla de una llave."

"Solo tengo una llave, y es la del baño de premios anuales, pero dudo que sea la que necesitamos" – Harry sonrió.

"Pero aunque hallemos la llave y podamos abrir la puerta, si es que es una puerta lo que abre, se necesitas de esas cuatro esencias, que… ¿sabemos cuales son?"

"¿En parte?" – Dijo Hermione mirando a Remus.

"Harry, cuando debiste ponerte el sobrero seleccionador¿Qué casa nombro?"

"Gryffindor… y Slytherin." – El rubio se quedó pasmado y no fue el único. Sirius e incluso Remus también."

"¿Cómo es posible que hubiera una leve parte de ti que pueda hacerte quedar en esa casa rastrera y mugrosa?"

"Sirius, tu boca" – Le reto Ginny.

"No es parte de mí, es la parte que Voldemort dejó en mi."

"¿Ginny?" – preguntó Hermione.

"Gryffindor de entrada, ningún Weasley ha podido pertenecer en otra casa, nunca"

"De hecho," – Comenzó Ginny contradiciendo a Sirius. – "El sombrero atinaba a ponerme en… Hufflepuff"

"¿¡QUE!?" – Fue la exclamación de los cuatro magos. Al parecer Hermione era la única que lo sabía.

"Harry¿recuerdas que ese año llegaste por tu cuenta con Ron? Te perdiste la selección. Ginny tardó un poco en ser seleccionada" – Explicó Hermione. - "¿Qué hay de ti Draco?"

"Por favor, si me dices que no eras para Slytherin entonces el mundo como lo conocemos ya no será el mismo" – Draco no hizo caso y respondió la pregunta de Hermione.

"Solamente Slytherin" – Dijo simplemente.

"¿Qué hay de ti, Hermione?"

La chica sonrió algo tímida.

"Bueno…"

"Diles, cielo"

"El sombrero tardó en seleccionarme, porque… pude haber entrado en cualquier casa, según el sombrero"

"¿De veras?" – Hermione asintió.

"Entonces ¿pudiste haber sido Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff o…, o Slytherin?"

"¿Qué problema tienes con los Slytherin?" – Preguntó Draco ya fastidiado. Sirius lo observó de arriba abajo para luego contestar. Se acercó a paso rápido, tanto que Draco no se dio cuenta hasta que lo tuvo a medio metro frente a él.

"Mira, mocoso. Un Slytherin mató a mis mejores amigos, hizo lo posible para expulsar a un buen amigo de Hogwarts, sin mencionar que el 99 por ciento de los mortífagos son de Slytherin. Mis padres, Slytherin, me expulsaron de mi casa y atentaron contra mi vida; y mi primita, tú tía, me envió tras en el velo. Creo que tengo suficientes razones para creer que los Slytherin, todos ellos, son de mala entraña."

"Yo no lo soy"

"No me lo has demostrado con actos…"

"Ya basta Sirius, Draco" – Intervino Ginny.

"Ginny tiene razón, debemos continuar con esto"

"Bien, entonces. Fíjense en algo más. Somos cuatro de la misma generación. Que fácilmente pudimos haber acabado en cuatro distintas casas. El mural habla de otra separación. Los cuatro elementos. Fuego, tierra, aire, y agua."

"¿Quieres decir que somos nosotros cuatro?" – Preguntó Harry. – "Seguramente Ginny es el Fuego."

"Y Draco el Agua" – Dijo Remus.

"Eso nos dejaría a nosotros con el aire y la tierra."

"Hermione, estoy seguro que eres Aire" – Repuso Harry.

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Hermione es el femenino de Hermes¿no es verdad?" – La chica asintió. – "Pues bien, según la mitología, Hermes fue el mensajero de los dioses, y por ello Zeus le dio un par de alas."

"Me parece una explicación tosca… pero cuadra" – Replicó Remus

"Entonces, Harry es tierra, y yo soy Aire"

"¿Qué hay de los puntos cardinales?" – Preguntó Draco recordando unas de las runas.

"No creo que se refiera a nosotros. Sino al modo de posición."

"Eso quiere decir que cuando encontremos el cerrojo de la llave, debemos colocarnos como los puntos cardinales."

"Eso si primero encontramos la llave."

"disculpen" – Los seis magos se voltearon a ver a Persival. – "Con todo respeto. Pero, si habla de poder colocarse como los cuatro puntos, eso podría significar que no se encuentra detrás de una puerta común"

"Persival tiene razón." – Apuntó Sirius. – "Bien hecho amigo"

"¿Amigo?" – Preguntó Remus entre confuso y molesto. – "Genial" – murmuró.

"La pregunta ahora sería, donde está la supuesta puerta y… la llave"

Los cuatro magos, dos brujas y los dos caballeros comenzaron a buscar lo que podría ser una llave que sirviera para abrir quien sabe qué puerta. Pero pronto se vieron rendidos. No sabían que tipo de llave buscaban, o que tipo de puerta debían abrir.

"Odio las pruebas" – murmuró molesto Harry, sentándose en el féretro que se hallaba en el centro de la bóveda.

"deberías tener mas cuidado con eso, Harry" – Dijo Ginny desde los escalones donde se encontraba atendiendo, esta vez, a Draco.

"No veo el porque… está muerto, quien quiera que sea. No es que vaya a venir desde el más allá para fastidiarme ¿no?" – Ginny sonrió y negó lentamente con la cabeza volviendo a lo suyo. Pero no pudo hacerlo por mucho tiempo. – "¡Alguien!" – Exclamó Harry comenzando a desesperarse

"¿No me digas que…?" – Comenzó a reír Ginny.

"No, mi dedo… me lo atasqué en este endemoniado orificio"

Efectivamente su dedo índice estaba hasta el fondo en un hoyo no mucho más ancho que su dedo, por lo que le era prácticamente imposible sacarlo de allí.

"Bien, he aquí la venganza del muerto" – Bromeó Draco.

"¿Podrían ayudarme?" – Se quejó Harry.

"déjame ver" – Remus sacó su varita y luego de inspeccionar conjuró un poco de agua y jabón y baño la mano y ende el dedo, mágicamente. – "Ya, tira" – En cuestión de tres tirones, Harry pudo recuperar su preciado dedo.

"menos mal, gracias Remus"

"no hay problema Harry."

"Mione" – Llamó Ginny. La castaña se acercó para observar lo que Ginny le quería mostrar. – "El orificio"

"¿Qué pasa con él?" – Preguntó Sirius picado por la curiosidad.

"Es verdad" – Murmuró Hermione. – "Tiene la misma forma a mi…"

"Talismán" - terminó Remus.

"bueno, Morgana dijo que debías descubrir el uso tu misma ¿no es así?"

"sí y no fue lo único que dijo" – Replicó Hermione mientras se quitaba el endiente del cuello. – "Veamos… debería ir así" – el talismán, ingresó de inmediato al orificio sin ningún contratiempo. Pero a pesar de eso, nada ocurrió.

"No funciona, nos dieron una llave rota¿ahora que hacemos?" – Preguntó Sirius.

"La Fe es lo último que debe perderse Sirius" – Le dijo Ginny.

"Morgana Le Fay. Ella dijo algo sobre las caras de las cosas ¿no?"

"Sí algo como que todo tenía dos caras. Una es la que vemos…"

"La otra lo que realmente son" – Finalizó Hermione.

"pero¿A que viene eso ahora?"

"Pues veamos… necesitamos de una llave para abrir una puerta. El talismán no parece una llave y sin embargo lo es. La puerta que debe abrir, no es una puerta a nuestros ojos. Eso puede significar que…"

Harry dio un salto saliendo del féretro de inmediato. En cuanto el peso de Harry ya no era un obstáculo, el talismán-llave comenzó a brillar, solo apenas, pero lo suficiente para lograr lo que debía lograr.

El féretro comenzó a descender, llevándose con él el talismán de Hermione. Cuando estuvo al mismo nivel del suelo, la tapa se corrió muy despacio mostrando unas escaleras en forma de caracol que descendían aún más abajo.

"¿Bajamos?" – Dijo Sirius poniendo un pie sobre el primer escalón.

"No" – Respondió Harry.

"¿Qué dices?" – Sirius levantó el pie de su lugar y volteó a ver a Harry. –"¿porque no?"

"Estuvimos hablando por más de una hora sobre que cuatro de nosotros somos lo no se qué, elegido para no se que… y lo primero que haces es comenzar a descender"

"¿Qué tiene de malo?"

"Sirius, Harry tiene razón. Nosotros no podremos bajar. Solo ellos cuatro pueden" – Respondió Remus. – "Esperaremos aquí"

La escalera era angosta y más húmeda que la llevaba a las últimas mazmorras de Hogwarts. Sin embargo, y con un poco de magia, no tuvieron ningún problema en llegar al lugar.

Sin embargo, no necesitaron de la luz de las varitas para iluminar la habitación. Un cofre del tamaño de un libro se encontraba solo en aquel lugar, iluminado por luz propia, sobre un atril blanco, como de mármol.

Los chicos se acercaron con cuidado, la experiencia de Harry le ha enseñado a desconfiar de todo en momentos como estos.

"¿Qué hacemos ahora?" – Preguntó Draco.

"Tomarlo e irnos" – Informó Harry.

"Quizá si lo abriéramos…"

"Tengo un mal presentimiento dijo Ginny." – Hermione fue la primera en tomarla en serio.

"¿Qué tipo de mal… presentimiento?" – Ginny la observó directamente a los ojos. Ahora tanto Harry como Draco observaban a la colorada.

"Harry, toma la caja, sin tocarla"

"¿Cómo se supone que haga eso?" – Le dijo desconcertado.

"Eres mago ¿no?" – Respondió Ginny perdiendo la paciencia.

"Gin¿Qué fue lo que viste?"

"Aquí no"

Subieron de prisa pedido de Ginny, y en menos de pocos segundos habían vuelto con los demás. Ginny se acercó al talismán y lo quitó de su lugar, entregándoselo a su dueña.

"Abramos el cofre ahora" – Pidió Harry.

Los cuatro se colocaron en sus respectivos lugares. Hermione, frente al cerrojo, al Norte. Harry justo frente a ella, señalando el Sur. Draco a la derecha de Harry, en el Este, y Ginny frente a él.

En cuanto Hermione dio la orden los cuatro atinaron a tocar el cofre pero Ginny volvió a detenerlos.

"Ginny"

"No, aquí no"

"¿Dónde entonces?" – Preguntó Draco.

"no se puede ahora"

"¿Puedes decirnos de qué estas hablando?"

"Ron" – Dijo ella. Ante la mención del nombre, todos alejaron sus manos.

. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

Tarde pero seguro…. Me costó hacerlo pero espero les guste, no he estado muy bien este tiempo y cada vez que lograba tener una idea para escribir algo surgía. Finalmente logre poner algo en papel y a pesar de haber tardado realmente deseo que les guste…

Gracias mil a **K-rissLupin, Varg22., CloeM, Hermy Evans, Olga, Utena-Puchiko-nyu, rasaaabe, megumi1909, Alana Black Potter, HoneyBeeM, cotetyta, marcela9, Micheliita, Daniih, sabri black malfoy.**

Espero sus reviews y vere que tan pronto podre subir el siguiente capi…

Un saludo enorme para todos y gracias

Ivita Black

M.O.M.


	33. Chapter 33

Capítulo 33

"Le aseguro director. En un momento estaban ahí y en el siguiente, _puf_"

Madame Pomfrey caminaba de prisa por el pasillo, seguida de cerca por McGonagall y el mismo director de Hogwarts.

"Poppy, nadie puede aparecerse o desaparecerse, para el caso, dentro de los terrenos del colegio" – Argumentó con sabiduría la jefa de Gryffindor, pero aún así cuando el nombre Potter entraba en juego, nunca eran buenas sorpresas.

"solo será cuestión de ver y…" – La oración del director se detuvo al abrir la puerta. – "Notar que los desaparecidos regresaron." – Agregó con una sonrisa. – "¿Hay algo que deba saber, muchachos?" – sus lentes de media luna estaban por debajo de sus ojos, haciendo más penetrante la mirada inquisidora y divertida a la vez.

"Creo" – Respondió Harry levantando la cabeza.

Estaban en una posición un tanto extraña para los recién llegados. Los cuatro alumnos alrededor de lo que parecía ser un extraño y, por cierto, desconocido cofre, mientras que los dos adultos se encontraban a unos cuantos metros, los seis con la mirada fija en el cofre.

"que maravilla, lo encontraron" – Dumbledore juntó sus palmas una vez, haciendo un simple aplauso, festejando el hallazgo de los muchachos. – "Y noto que no lo han abierto"

"¿Albus?" – Preguntó la profesora.

"Sabia de esto" – Acusó Sirius. – "No importa lo que me digan estoy seguro que guarda más de lo que aparenta. ¿Cuántos años tiene ya, Dos, tres mil? Porque no va a engañarme diciendo que no sabe de lo que le estoy hablando…"

"Sirius, hijo. Creo que estas un poco confundido. ¿Acaso no conociste al buen Galahad?"

"Ni me lo nombre"

"Ya, Sirius. Profesor, creo que hay algunas cosas que aclarar, con respecto a lo ocurrido"

"La señorita Bl… Weasley tiene razón. ¿Podrían por favor, ustedes cuatro acompañarme?"

Harry y Draco se observaron y sin más comenzaron a caminar detrás del director. Harry ayudando un poco a su compañero por las heridas recibidas. Ginny y Hermione, por otro lado, esperaron a que la profesora y la enfermera dejaran el lugar para hablar.

"Sirius, lo que dijiste recién..."

"Amor, Merlín… ¿no les pareció extraño?"

"Sirius tiene razón. Merlín, Galahad y ese Percival"

"Y los fundadores también. Y Morgana La Fey. No sean tan perseguidos"

"Hermione" – Pidió Remus. – "¿Nos vemos esta noche?"

"Iré a tu cuarto… de todos modos debemos platicar de la reunión con Dumbledore"

"¿Compartirán sus secretos con nosotros, humildes mortales?" – Bromeó Sirius abrazando a Ginny y elevándola unos centímetros del suelo.

"Solo si me bajas. Los demás de seguro ya llegaron" – Ginny besó los labios de su esposo y se marchó del lugar.

"yo la sigo. Te amo"

* * *

Las dos chicas llegaron poco después que los demás a la dirección. Una vez dentro, notaron que Harry y Draco ya estaban sentados y explicando todo lo sucedido.

"Señoritas. Gracias por acompañarnos" – con un movimiento de su mano, dos sillas más aparecieron. – "Ahora, díganme. ¿Cómo llegaron aquí?"

"No lo sabemos. Salimos de las catacumbas y de pronto una luz hizo desaparecer a los caballeros y cuando una segunda luz cayó, nos vimos una vez más dentro de la enfermería." – Explicó Ginny.

"Y la caja. ¿Ya saben lo que contiene?"

"No, íbamos a abrirla, pero Ginny nos detuvo" – El director como los tres restantes miraron a la colorada. Ginny suspiró y volvió a repetir.

"Ron"

"Ya dijiste eso¿Qué tiene que ver él?"

"No lo ven ¿verdad? No soy yo, es Ron quien debe estar en mi lugar."

"Pero…"

"Las deducciones resultaron mal. Hermione, lo vi." – Intentó justificarse.

"¿Qué fue lo que viste?"

"A Ron, y los cuatro estaban en un orden distinto"

"Explícate querida" – Pidió el director. Nunca había ignorado una premonición y mucho menos de alguien como Ginny.

"Hermione, tu estabas en el lugar de Harry, y Draco en el tuyo. Mientras que Harry estaba a tu izquierda y Ron a la derecha."

"Eso significaría que soy tierra." – Resumió Hermione.

"¿en orden de nacimiento quizá?" – Preguntó Draco.

"Es posible. Yo soy virgo, y Harry es leo. Ron es…"

"Aries."

"Y eso me deja a mi con géminis. Lo que explicaría porque Weasley me vio en el norte. Géminis es el signo del aire"

"Y Virgo de la tierra" – Terminó Hermione.

"Era más simple de lo que imaginábamos. Yo soy fuego, leo. Y Ron es agua, Piscis"

"Exacto, yo soy de leo, igual que Harry, por eso no podía pertenecer. Además, ustedes cuatro son de la misma generación, no yo. Por alguna razón, sus fechas de nacimiento los hicieron compañeros de año. Yo soy la excepción, pedí ser adelantada."

"¿Qué hay de las casas entonces? Ron es Gryffindor, no hubo otra casa." – Harry intentaba sacar cuentas, pero algo lo dejaba en un camino sin salida, a menos que.

"Draco. ¿Estás seguro que el sombreo no te ofreció otra casa?"

"No" – Dijo bajando la mirada

"No hay nada de malo en eso Draco"

El director de Hogwarts había estado escuchando la conversación sin entrometerse. Le parecía alucinante ver las mentes jóvenes trabajar. Pero sabía también que Draco ocultaba algo de suma importancia.

"No se de que habla profesor"

"bien, si es así. Entonces necesitaré de ayuda" – El director se puso de pie y se encaminó hacia el viejo sombrero seleccionador. – "Querido amigo, necesitamos de tu sabiduría"

Entonces el sombrero se movió con cuidado, cuando Dumbledore lo colocó sobre la mesa de su escritorio.

"¿Qué sucede? Oh vaya" – Dijo al ver a los cuatro alumnos.

"¿Podrías decirme cuales fueron las casas a las cuales consideraste mandar a estos tres jóvenes?"

"Con mucho placer. El señor Potter, aún opino que hubiera sido un gran Slytherin. Y la señorita Granger, Ravenclaw siempre será mi primera opción. Señor Malfoy, quizá si hubiera estado en Hufflepuff podría lograr mejores cosas."

"¿Hufflepuff?" – Preguntaron los tres alumnos. – "¿Y porque te sorprendió cuando yo lo dije?"

"Es que no me lo hubiera imaginado. Además, solo lo nombró, luego se decidió por Slytherin."

"¿Qué hay del señor Weasley?" – Preguntó el director

"fue fácil de colocar. Su corazón solo dictaba Gryffindor. Es un león puro"

"Aunque le tema a las arañas"- Agregó Harry en voz baja, haciendo que Hermione se riera.

* * *

Era media noche cuando dejaron la oficina de Dumbledore con cofre en mano. Lo único que les restaba hacer, era abrir el cofre, pero para eso necesitaban de Ron. Sabían que el colorado tenía detención con McGonagall pero eso había sido siglos atrás, por lo que la única explicación posible era la torre de Gryffindor.

"Ustedes vayan allá, Draco y yo iremos a nuestra sala, los esperamos ahí"

Hermione y Draco caminaron en silencio hasta alcanzar la puerta que les correspondía. Una vez dentro. Se dejaron caer en los sillones, en espera de los demás.

"Harry me dijo que, eres parte del grupo"

"Eso espero"

"Verás que estarás bien." – Aseguró Hermione. – "te dijo de, las actitudes ¿verdad?"

"Sí, ya me explicó que debo dejar de pensar solo en mí y hacerlo por el bien del grupo."

"Hay algunas cosas más, la primera regla es, nunca dejamos a un compañero atrás. Recuérdala y será más fácil"

"Sí, eso lo entendí con Harry." – Hermione sonrió.

"Hoy conocerás al resto de nuestro grupo." – Draco asintió. – "aunque no son todos. Sé que Harry te explicó esto, pero no quiero que te lleves sorpresas."

"¿A quien puedo encontrar, Snape?"

Hermione comenzó a reír, pero se detuvo al escuchar moverse el retrato que estaba en la sala. Por allí, no solo Ginny y Harry, sino Ron acompañado de Luna venían rumbo a la reunión.

"Hermione" – Saludó Luna.

"Oye¿Por qué no me dijeron nada? Harry acaba de contarme todo. ¿Van a cambiarme por el hurón ahora?" – Se quejaba Ron hacia Hermione.

"Oye, que estoy aquí" – Draco se levantó de su lugar dispuesto a atacar a Ron, pero Hermione los detuvo.

"Ya es suficiente. Ron, nadie va a cambiarte, y Draco, debes tomarte todo con más clama. Estoy segura que no será la primera ni la última ofenda que recibirás estos días"

"Como sea." – Dijeron al mismo tiempo. Harry con una sonrisa en el rostro intento cambiar de tema.

"Mione¿Cómo iremos hasta la… reunión?"

"Hoy por mi cuarto. Pero la próxima vez, usaremos los pasillos. Es media noche ya, y no hay mucho tiempo"

"Malfoy, una sola palabra sobre esto y…"

"Ya estoy advertido, Weasley. Ahora cállate"

"andando antes de que realmente comiencen a golpearse" – Apresuró Luna tomando la mano de Ron y siguiendo a Hermione por las escaleras.

El cuadro de las colinas estaba en su lugar, al igual que todo lo demás. Era increíble que apenas hubieran pasado minutos fuera de ese tiempo, cuando en realidad ella había vivido al menos una semana.

El cuadro se corrió dando lugar a un pasaje y una puerta al final del mismo.

"¿Dónde se supone que estamos?"

"Este pasaje se creó hace ya mucho tiempo. Lleva directo a otro lugar, del otro lado del castillo."

Hermione golpeó la puerta dos veces, acto seguido alguien del otro lado la estaba abriendo. Hermione ingresó primero colocándose junto a Remus, para que el resto pudiera hacerlo también.

"La puerta de allí lleva a la sala común. Esperen ahí por favor" – Dijo Remus.

Notaron como los chicos salían uno por uno de la habitación, dejando a Remus y a Hermione solos unos momentos.

"¿Qué sucede Remus?"

"Solo me preguntaba si… te quedabas esta noche aquí, conmigo." – Hermione lo observó extrañada.

"Sí, claro amor." – Respondió sorprendida.

Remus la abrazó y la besó con pasión.

"Sé que no tuve oportunidad de decirte esto antes, pero me asusté tanto antes. Tenía tanto miedo perderte que no podía hacer más que pensar en ti."

"Amor, me estas asustando¿sucedió algo?"

"No. Nada. ¿Vamos?"

Remus comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, donde de seguro los estaban esperando. Pero Hermione atinó a tomarlo de la mano y detenerlo. No dijo nada. Solo lo besó como si fuera la última vez.

"vamos" – Dijo antes que él pudiera decir mas.

* * *

Una vez abajo, pudieron sentir el incómodo y tenso ambiente del lugar. Al parecer, los Merodeadores habían llegado también. Ginny y Remus compartían un sillón simple y Ron y Luna estaban sentados en uno de tres personas junto a Harry. Lily ocupaba el otro sillón simple con James sentado en uno de los brazos del sillón. Draco, sin embargo, estaba bastante lejos.

"Hola chicos" – Saludó Hermione. Remus trajo la cómoda silla de su escritorio, haciendo que Hermione se sentara en ella y él en el suelo, con su espalda sobre las piernas de ella.

"¿Qué sucede? Sirius dijo que era serio"

"Para empezar… Remus, Sirius, Harry, Ginny, Draco y yo, tuvimos una aventura un tanto bizarra."

"¿Qué cosa?" – Exclamó James poniéndose de pie y mirando recriminando a sus amigos.

"No fue algo que hubiera planeado, créeme Padfoot" – Se defendió Sirius. – "A decir verdad, Moony y yo, no la pasamos muy bien"

"están todos bien ¿verdad?"

"Sí, pero ese no es el punto. Este viaje, que luego explicaremos con más detalle mañana si hace falta, fue para buscar y encontrar algo de mucho valor, que servirá para acabar de una vez y por todas con Voldemort." – Explicó un tanto cansada Ginny.

"¿Y que es?"

"Bueno, aún no lo sabemos. Se encuentra en ese cofre" – Dijo Harry, señalando el mismo objeto que se hallaba sobre la mesa de café.

"Esperen¿allí hay algo que destruirá a Voldemort?"

"Así es James." – Remus se puso de pie y se acercó al cofre. – "Aún no sabemos bien que tiene. Así que supongo que será mejor que lo abramos ahora."

_"Abramos _me suena a manada" – Se quejó Draco.

"Mira Malfoy…"

"Es cierto¿Qué demonios tiene que hacer Malfoy aquí?"

"Ahora pertenece a, este grupo. Esta de nuestro lado." – Harry dijo simplemente.

"Pero volviendo al tema del cofre. Hay una pequeña variación."

"Ginny tiene razón. Cuando encontramos el cofre, creímos que los que debíamos abrirlo éramos nosotros cuatro. Es decir, Harry, Ginny, Draco y yo."

"No importa si has vivido más que yo, sigues siendo mi hermanita y no voy a dejar que hagas este tipo de locuras."

"No te apresures Ron. No lo voy a hacer"

"¿A que te refieres?" – Preguntó Sirius.

"En el lugar donde encontramos esto, los muros estaban llenos de runas antiguas. Éstas runas hablan de cuatro esencias, poderes ancestrales. Como saben, la base de la magia, está constituía por cuatro pilares. Todo lo mágico es en baso cuatro etapas, series, o lo que fuera."

"Es verdad, es la ley básica de la magia y la hechicería"

"¿Y que decía sobre eso?"

"Bueno, por que lo que pudimos deducir con Hermione, es que se necesita de cuatro completamente distintas esencias para abrir el cofre. Distintas pero complementarias."

"Hasta ahí vamos bien" – Comentó Ginny. – "El problema fue que la deducción que hicimos después estuvo errada."

"¿Qué quieres decir Gin?" – Sirius la observó dudoso. Desde que llegaron que vienen diciendo eso.

"¿Recuerdas que estuvimos preguntando a que casa correspondía cada uno, o mejor dicho, a que casa hubiera ido si no fuera la actual?"

"Sí, Ginny a Hufflepuff, Harry Gryffindor, Malfoy Slytherin y Hermione Ravenclaw"

"Pues, hay una leve inclinación a lo equivocado ahí." – dijo Ginny.

"Draco no lo dijo en su momento, pero también pudo haber quedado en Hufflepuff."

"Bromeas ¿verdad? Un Malfoy en…"

"Sí es cierto, continúa ¿quieres?"

"Claro" – Dijo Hermione. – "Pues, el hecho es que nos equivocamos con el cuarto integrante"

"No es Malfoy. Que bueno, niño ya puedes marcharte" – Sirius parecía demasiado feliz al respecto, no estaba en nada gustoso con Draco Malfoy en el grupo. No sabiendo de qué calaña era él y sobretodo su padre.

"Sirius, no es Draco el que está mal. Soy yo" – Defendió Ginny. – "tuve una premonición. No era yo la que abría el cofre, sino mi hermano Ron"

"¿Cómo que una visión?"

"Justo cuando les dije que nos detuviéramos, cuando nombré a Ron. Algo o alguien nos hizo volver. Es porque así debe de ser"

"entonces¿Qué es lo que debo hacer? No comprendo nada"

"Dentro de este cofre hay un poder. Algo que nos hará más fuerte contra Voldemort. Solo los cuatro de nosotros, que tenemos características diferentes, podemos abrirlo."

"Míralo así Ron. Las esencias son las características de la casa a la cual no pertenecemos. Yo pude haber ido a Slytherin," – Harry levantó un dedo, contando. – "Draco en Hufflepuff, tú en gryffindor y Hermione en Ravenclaw"

"También hablaba de las posiciones en las cuales debemos colocarnos para abrir el cofre. Así como está dibujada la estrella astral en la tapa." – Continuó Hermione.

"Los signos zodiacales entran aquí, Weasley. El aire es el Norte, la tierra es el Sur, el agua es el Este y el fuego es el Oeste."

"tú naciste en marzo hermano, eso te hace de Piscis, por lo tanto eres agua. Hermione nación en septiembre, es de Virgo, Tierra. Harry es de Leo, fuego. Y Draco es de géminis, Aire."

"Vaya, y todo esto lo dedujeron… ¿Cuándo?"

"cuando Ginny nos explicó la visión. Donde estabas tú y no ella"

"Entonces. ¿Sugieren que se haga ahora?" - Preguntó James.

"No me gusta esto."

"Quizá, debamos hacerlo mañana, luego de clases." – Comentó Remus. Comprendía la inquietud de Lily, o al menos eso creía. No era su hijo el que estaba en esto, peor sí su esposa.

"Bien. Entonces, mañana, nos reuniremos aquí, luego de clases para hacerlo" – Aceptó Harry.

"Eso quiere decir que vinimos en vano ¿verdad?" – Comentó Draco.

"No, les informamos a todos sobre lo ocurrido. No fue en vano"

"como sea. ¿Podemos irnos ya?"

Ron refunfuño en voz baja ante la poca cordialidad del rubio, Harry sonrió y se acercó a Draco. Ayudándolo a salir de allí.

"¿Necesito revisar la herida?" – Preguntó con cuidado. Draco lo observo extrañado. – "A menos que quieras que Madame Pomfrey lo haga en mi lugar"

"Supongo que será mejor que lo hagas antes de que vaya a dormir"

Harry volvió a sonreír. Se alejó un momento de Draco para acercarse a sus padres. Besó la mejilla de su madre con cariño y palmeó el hombro de su padre con una sonrisa.

"Buenas noches hijo" – Saludó James.

"duerme bien" – Agregó Lily.

"Ustedes también."

"Yo también me voy." – Dijo Ginny. – "No vemos mañana antes del desayuno ¿está bien?" – Besó a Sirius como si nada, quien respondió de igual forma.

Hermione condujo a todos por las escaleras y luego por el pasillo. Harry y Draco se dirigieron hacia la habitación de este último, mientras que Luna, Ron y Ginny se fueron directo por el retrato. Ron prometiendo a Harry que lo esperaría en la sala común para hablar.

Una vez Hermione vio a todos partir a sus respectivos sitios, volvió a su cuarto y cerró con traba. Pero no se encaminó directo hacia el cuarto de Remus. Se detuvo un momento, pensando lo que había vivido hasta ahora.

Se sentó en la cama y levantó las rodillas, abrazándolas. A los once años, era la niña rara de la cuadra. La introvertida del colegio y la tonta de la familia. A los catorce, era la muchacha adoradora de las reglas, miembro del trío de oro de Gryffindor y la sangre sucia. A los diecisiete, era una vez más la chica nueva y extraña del colegio, pero de una forma distinta. Formaba parte de la Orden del Fénix, seguía siendo miembro ilustre del Trío, parte de algo tan importante como el ED, y responsable del destino de muchos.

Paso de ser alumna a la esposa de Remus Lupin, aunque lleva sus desventajas, como muchos ya han planteado ante sus ojos. Para empezar, no podía tener hijos con él. No por ella, sino que la licantropía trabajaba así. Para que un licántropo pudiera tener hijo, debía hacerlo con otro con igual enfermedad.

Ella se ofreció a ser mordida por Remus, para poder darle hijos pero él se rehusó. No quería que su esposa, la persona que más amaba en este mundo sufriera lo mismo que él y mucho menos sus hijos.

Ahora, ella se entera que sería una de los elegidos para acabar de una vez y por todas con Voldemort.

"¿Hermione?" – Su tren de pensamientos se esfumó cuando vio a Remus parado frente a ella.

"Creí que me esperarías en tu cuarto" – dijo poniéndose de pie y timando algo del armario.

"Lo hice, por hora y media."

"¿Qué? Oh, lo siento. No creí que me había quedado tanto tiempo pensando"

"No hay problema Hermione."

La vio dirigirse al baño, colocarse el pijama y cepillarse el cabello y dientes.

"Lo siento, de veras"

"¿En que pensabas cielo?"

"En nada" – Respondió rápido. Demasiado rápido.

"Ven aquí" – Remus se sentó en la cama y espero a que Hermione se sentara junto a él. – "Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea ¿verdad?"

"Lo sé Remus, pero no hay nada que decir"

"¿Sabes algo? No te creo" – Besó la nariz de la chica y volvió a mirarla.

"De acuerdo. Contigo no se puede." – Sonrió de lado. – "Estuve pensando en lo que ha sido mi vida. Ya sabes el antes y el después"

"De qué"

"De Hogwarts. De ti. De Voldemort."

"¿Hay algo por lo cual... arrepentirse?"

"Oh no, Remus. No me arrepiento de nada. Si no hubiera conocido a Harry y a Ron sería una muchacha muy solitaria, y si no fuera por lo mismo, no te hubiera conocido a ti ni a Sirius." – Hermione abrazó a su esposo. – "Solo que a veces, me gustaría ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Si Voldemort no existiera, si no tuvieras licantropía, ese tipo de cosas…"

"Ya se a lo que quieres llegar, Hermione. Ya sabes la respuesta"

"Pero Remus, sería algo fantástico"

"No voy a dejar que lo padezcas, no si puedo evitártelo a ti y a ellos"

"¿No te gustaría tener un hijo algún día?" – Dijo ahora con los ojos llorosos.

"es lo que más anhelo, pero no voy a sacrificarte para eso, hay otro métodos Hermione."

"Nadie querrá darnos uno en adopción. Por la misma estúpida razón"

Hermione se puso de pie y caminó hacia el espejo de cuerpo entero. Remus suspiró y la siguió, colocándose detrás de ella, dejando descansar sus manos en el vientre chato de Hermione.

"No hay nada más maravilloso en este mundo para mi, que verte lucir un vientre abultado y lleno de vida. Pero si eso significaría que tu y esa criatura hermosa que crearíamos tendrían que sufrir de horribles transformaciones como las que yo paso, entonces, prefiero que no, y que esa imagen quede en mi mente e imaginación. Lo siento"

* * *

El salón comedor estaba repleto de alumnos. Algunos reían, otros platicaban, otros más quedados, estaban llegando tarde al desayuno.

En la mesa de Slytherin, Draco y Blasie se encontraban alejados del resto de sus compañeros, ambos sin notar que estaban observando la misma mesa, el mismo sector.

"Draco, aconséjame. Realmente me gusto Ginny"

"Olvídala, Blasie. Es lo mejor"

"¿Acaso vas a renunciar a Hermione también? No es algo que vaya contigo¿sabes?"

"No renunció a nada que haya tenido. Hermione nunca fue mía, al igual que Ginny para ti, por eso te aconsejo que la dejes."

"Sabes algo que yo no. ¿Qué sabes?"

"Nada amigo. Solo es un consejo"

La conversación no pudo continuar. El profesor Snape se acercó a los muchachos con cara de poco amigos.

"Profesor" – Saludaron a la vez.

"Malfoy, Zabini." – Respondió malhumorado. – "Por órdenes del director, señor Malfoy, debo entregarle la hora y lugar donde se llevará a cabo se castigo hoy"

"¿Castigo? No espere ¿Qué hice ahora?"

"La pelea Draco" – murmuró Blasie al ver la mirada penetrante del profesor.

El rubio tomó el papel y leyó su contenido.

_Salón de Aritmacia 20 horas._

"Genial, ahora te castigan con la madre de Potter" – Draco se enfureció pero no le duró mucho. Harry lo miró intentando decirle algo con la mente. El rubio asintió y se tranquilizó.

"No importa, de todos modos, tenía que pagar por mi castigo. ¿Qué hay de los demás?"

"Creo que tendrán limpieza de calderos de por vida, ayer vi a tu padre, creo que vino a hablar con Dumbledore de eso mismo"

"Como sea." – Draco tomó sus cosas y se puso de pie. – "Me voy a clases."

* * *

Los Gryffindor comían tranquilamente en la mesa de su casa. Sin embargo, ninguno parecía estar pendiente de los últimos acontecimientos.

"Es lindo estar de vuelta"

"Sobre todo cuando sabes que no te atacarán aves gigantes"

"u orcos. No olvides a los orcos"

"oigan¿podrían ser tan amable de evitar ese tema? Nunca me tienen en cuenta para hacer ese tipo de viajes, aún cuando estábamos en tercero, no pudimos ir los tres."

"No podemos hacer nada Ron, las cosas se dieron así. Tal vez si no hubieras llevado tus cartas explosivas a clases, hubieras ido a la enfermería con nosotros y hubieras hecho el viaje también."

"Sí, gracias por levantarme el ánimo Hermione"

"Oye, Mione."

"¿Qué sucede, Harry?"

"Tu pendiente, ya no brilla como antes"

"No me había dado cuenta de eso." – Hermione tomó su pendiente y lo observó detenidamente. La última vez que lo vio brillar fue cuando lo usó como llave. – "Tal vez perdió su brillo al haberlo utilizado"

"Puede ser."

"No recuerdo haberlo visto brillar luego de haber abierto la puerta"

"Es posible que sea eso ¿no?"

"¿Qué dijo Morgana sobre el pendiente?"

"Solo que el cómo funciona dependerá de mi"

"Extraño" – Agregó Ron.

Hermione no pudo hacer más que seguir mirando el pendiente. Algo estaba mal. Por alguna razón no sentía que fuera verdad que el brillo del pendiente cesara cuando lo usaron como llave. Pero si fuera así¿Cuándo y porqué?

"Draco recibió la nota de detención" – murmuró Harry. Los otros observaron como el chico se levantaba y partía del comedor.

"Solo queda presentarnos allí y terminar con esto"

"Creo que la palabra es comenzar" – Corrigió Ginny a su hermano. – "Siento que esto es solo el comienzo de todo."

. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

Lo sé, no hay perdón ¿verdad? Pero en fin… lo siento mucho por el tiempo, pero estuve con muchos asuntos en mi cabeza y la verdad es que escribir era lo última en lo que pensaba… espero poder seguir escribiendo, no Quiero dejarlo sin final. Aunque falte uno cuantos capis para eso aún.

Por favor, sigan mandando sus reviews, me hacen querer seguir escribiendo.

Lamento que a muchos de ustedes no les agrade los Harry-draco. Mi intención es hacerlo lo más suave y ligero que pueda, pero deben comprender que es necesario para el desenlace del fic. Por alguna extraña razón no podía ubicar a Harry con nadie más, incluso Lavander me parecía demasiado poco para él.

Gracias a todos los que dejaron sus reviews: **Sevkrissrem, albetaxestergirl, Sarhaliene, cotetyta, Utena-Puchiko-nyu, megumi1909, connyhp, soledad, Micheliita, HoneyBeeM, Rory Granger** realmente son de ayuda.

Pues hasta aquí….

Un saludo muy grande a todos.

Y hasta la proxima.

Ivita Black

M.O.M.


	34. Chapter 34

Capítulo 34

Las clases transcurrieron de una manera normal, dentro del parámetro lógico del colegio, claro está.

Draco intentaba evitar quedarse solo con sus compañeros de Slytherin. No quería, bajo ningún medio, repetir la golpiza que recibió dos noches atrás, mientras que Blasie caminaba decaído y meditabundo por los pasillos, no prestaba atención a las clases, bueno, en realidad no prestaba atención a nada que no tuviera que ver con la colorada.

Hermione parecía estar extrañada en demasía con el cambio de su pendiente, no había notado nada raro antes, y por lo que estuvo preguntando, tampoco los demás. Pero, como era ella, le estaba buscando la explicación a la situación y parecía desesperarse cada vez más al descubrir que no descubría absolutamente nada que lo explique.

Ron, por su parte, estaba entre preocupado y extasiado. Bien, lo habían dejado fuera de otra de las aventuras bizarras que solían tener por allí, pero el hecho de poder hacer algo, tan grande como esto, no era cualquier cosa. Dentro del cofre había algo que le permitiría ayudar a su mejor amigo a derrotar a su Némesis, ni más ni menos. Eso le inflaba el pecho increíblemente. Pero de igual forma seguía preocupado hasta la médula. Cientos de preguntas rondando su cabeza como llaves voladoras. Esa frase le hizo sonreír por momentos. ¿Qué clase de poder le brindaría¿Cómo ayudaría a Harry¿Sería realmente que podrán destruir a Voldemort con lo que hay en un cofre del tamaño de un libro mediano¿Qué habría en el cofre? No podía ser nada poco peligroso. Las palabras Voldemort, poder y Harry Potter rondaban ese cofre. Nunca era nada bueno cuando las cuatro palabras eran dichas en la misma oración.

Harry, el niño que vivió era otro tema completamente distinto. Él no pensaba en el cofre, ni su poder. Tampoco el porqué de la falta de brillo del pendiente de Hermione. Ni si iba o no a recibir una golpiza. Mucho menos, en Ginny. ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? Su mente divagaba por otros lugares, otros más densos y extraños. Desconocidos hasta tal punto que parecía ahogarse cada vez que su mente si quiera daba señas de él. Se sentía abrumado, desconcertado, temerario, y asustado. Todo al mismo tiempo.

_-Harry _

En su hoja apareció de pronto la prolija y distinguida letra de Hermione.

**-¿Que pasa Hermione?**

_- ¿en que piensas?_

-Mejor pregunta en QUIEN piensa. 

**-Gin**

_-¿Y bien, niño lindo?_

**-Oigan, no es justo. Ustedes son dos, y mujeres. Además. ¿No se supone que tendrías que estar tomando notas desesperadamente, Hermione?**

-Pero si esto es mucho más importante. Además, tanto ella como yo aprobamos encantamientos con honores.

**-No me sorprende.**

_-No me cambies el tema, Harry. ¿Qué te tiene tan decaído?_

Harry inconcientemente levantó la mirada de su hoja y hacia su derecha. Allí, en un banco más alejado estaba la cuestión de sus pensamientos.

**-Nadie.**

-Dijo nadie¿leíste Mione? Eso quiere decir que efectivamente estaba pensando en…

_-Draco Malfoy_

Harry miró a Hermione. Su rostro no detonaba desconcierto, ni repulsión como quizá podría mostrar el de Ron. Rápidamente bajó la mirada, apenado.

_-No hay nada de malo, Harry_

**-Pero… ¿no creen que sea, no se, extraño?**

-Creo que la palabra que estas buscando es perturbador, pero no lo sé.

_-Gin, no ayudas_

**-Me siento extraño. Es como si por momentos quisiera matarlo, ya saben, es egocéntrico al extremo. Pero otras veces, me siento tan impotente, lo veo solo o decaído. Y me pongo a pensar que quizá nunca tuvo amigos verdaderos y eso… no sé. Es demasiado extraño. Pero me preocupa, mucho.**

_-Para nada Harry. A veces, cuando estábamos en, tu sabes, yo sentía algo similar por Remus. Claro que él si tenía buenos amigos, pero su condición lo hacía retraído y tímido. Claro que me preocupaba._

-Y para que veas el otro lado de la historia, la mayoría de las veces quería matar a Sirius por las miles de cosas infantiles que hacía, pero sabía que muy en el fondo, él era una persona sensible y que necesitaba mucho cariño.

_-Todos necesitan afecto, Harry. ¿Qué te hace pensar que Draco es la excepción?_

**-Nada. **

Ginny atinó a seguir escribiendo pero antes de hacerlo levantó la mirada. Harry había dejado su pluma y observaba a Draco Malfoy. Nunca creyó que sería posible que dos enemigos de la magnitud de ellos, fueran a ser, o quizá a intentar ser algo completamente opuesto.

* * *

Cuando la clase terminó, todos los de séptimo debían dirigirse a las de duelo. Esa fue la oportunidad que tomó Blasie para hablar con Ginny. 

"Oye, pelirroja" – Ginny se volteó ante la mención.

"Hola Blasie" – Saludó lo más tranquila. – "¿Listo para la clase de duelo?"

"Necesito hablar contigo"

Ginny titubeó un momento, pero luego miró su reloj. Aún faltaban unos cinco minutos para que la clase comience. Aceptó un tanto dudosa.

"¿Qué sucede?" – Preguntó

"Eso quiero saber. ¿Me has utilizado o algo parecido?"

"¿De qué diablos hablas Blasie?"

"Antes del baile estábamos más que bien¿Qué pasó ahora?"

"Blasie, lo siento"

"Te vi entrar a la sala común de los Potter y Black." – Ginny se quedó dura por un momento ¿Qué le decía ahora? – "Estas saliendo con Potter ¿verdad? Es la única explicación que tengo." – Ginny suspiró.

"Blasie, no creo que sea de tu incumbencia saber con quien salgo o dejo de salir." – El chico se acercó peligrosamente hasta estar a centímetros del rostro de ella.

"Yo creo que sí, porque si no es Potter con quien sales, entonces es Black. Sabes que no está permitido que los alumnos salgan con profesores, y si por esas casualidades, esa pequeñísima informaciones llegara a colar por algún lado, digamos, el director o tu jefe de casa, entonces, la escuela albergaría a dos personas menos"

Sin más dejó a Ginny pálida y sin saber qué decir. Solo con un pensamiento en su mente. _Tenemos problemas_.

* * *

Durante toda la clase, Ginny estuvo perdida y un tanto desorientada. En su cabeza seguía retumbando lo que Blasie le había dicho. Es verdad que el colegio no permite relaciones entre docentes y alumnos, pero aún así, tanto el director como su jefa de casa sabían de la misma. No era eso lo que le preocupaba. Sino el hecho que, Blasie podía decirle a otros, y a pesar de haber estado guardando muy bien el secreto, bueno, el director tendría que hacer algo, aunque no quisiera. 

"Ginny, cuidado" – La voz de Harry la hizo voltear a tiempo para ver una ráfaga de luz roja darle de frente y hacerla volar al menos dos metros para atrás.

La práctica se detuvo de pronto, todos estaba desconcertados al ver que una de las mejores alumnas de duelo había recibido un hechizo tan fácil de repeler. Los dos profesores rápidamente se acercaron hacia donde estaba tirada.

"Ginny" – Dijo Sirius de pronto, demasiado preocupado para fijarse en lo que decía.

"Profesor Potter¿podría ir a la enfermería?" – Había ignorado olímpicamente a Sirius. Tomó la mano de James con seguridad, apretándola un poco más fuerte. _Por favor capta el mensaje. _Rogaba mirándolo a los ojos.

"Yo mismo te llevaré" – Dijo el morocho. Ginny suspiró aliviada. – "Sirius, encárgate de que continúen, aún tienen media hora"

Sirius asintió desconcertado. Su esposa lo ignoró y su amigo era partícipe de eso.

En cuanto Ginny y james dejaron el salón, comenzaron a caminar unos momentos en silencio. Ginny quería estar lo más alejada posible de todo. Al parecer, James entendió eso, porque el camino que había comenzado a liderar, no era el que llevaba a la enfermería, todo lo contrario.

Se detuvieron frente a un cuadro con un paisaje agreste y luego de decir una contraseña en susurró ingresaron a lo que era una gran sala común.

"hace tiempo que no venía aquí, pero nunca creí que estaría igual"

Ginny se dejó caer sobre unos sillones, James la imitó.

"James, hay algo que, que está mal"

"¿De que hablas? No iras a declararme tu amor eterno ¿verdad?" – Ambos se rieron pero Ginny pronto recuperó la seriedad.

"La verdad es que, la noche del baile de navidad, cuando fui al ver a Sirius, bueno, alguien me siguió. Antes de la clase de hoy, me dijo que quizá pueda decírselo a alguien, por error"

"Esto no está bien¿Quién es?"

"Blasie Zabini"

"¿El Slytherin? Me caía bastante bien ese chico. Muy bien, hablaré con Sirius, creo que lo mejor es que ustedes dos se cuiden mas que antes. El problema es que si se descubre lo de ustedes, puede que también lo de Remus y Hermione."

"Ese es mi miedo."

"Hablaré con Dumbledore. Pero por ahora, ni siquiera se miren con esa mirada tonta de enamorados ¿esta bien?"

"Sí, claro" – Se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a salir del lugar.

"Otra cosa, esta noche comenzaremos con todo, será en el despacho de Lily"

"Muy bien, allí estaremos"

* * *

La hora de la reunión llegó, y todos se hicieron presentes en el despacho de la profesora de Aritmacia. Pero había algo raro en el ambiente, Draco podía sentirlo, y aún así temía preguntar. El era el nuevo del grupo, y por sobre todas las cosas, era un Slytherin y Malfoy. Sin embargo, no pudo dejar de notar el rostro malhumorado de Sirius, y el serio de Ginny, quien siempre tenía al menos una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Harry estaba cruzado de brazos sin omitir palabra y sus padres murmuraban o maldecían en susurros a alguien. Remus y Hermione estaban muy preocupados y Ron parecía que echaba fuego de los ojos. 

La última en entrar fue Luna que venía comiendo una manzana. Había dicho que se cambiaría de ropa, dado que uno de sus compañeros le había ensuciado sin querer el sweater, pero había llegado con el uniforme y el sweater manchado.

"Creí que te cambiarías la ropa Luna" – Preguntó Ron con un tono demasiado agresivo para el tema a tratar. Sin embargo, Luna no hizo caso.

"Lo sé, eso fue lo que dije, pero alguien volvió a esconderme la ropa del armario."

"Puedo limpiarlo si quieres" – Ofreció Lily.

"No hay problema, lo intenté pero al parecer, no fue un accidente tan accidental. El jugo era una poción marcadora, que no sale con magia."

"Voy a encargarme personalmente de colgar a todos y cada uno de esos Ravenclaw del aro mas alto de la cancha de Quidditch. Uno creería que por ser inteligentes se comportarían como tal."

"Ya Ron, no es nada grave luego iré a pedirle al profesor Snape algo para quitarme esto, y por la ropa, siempre aparece."

"deberían dejar de tratarte así, eres mi novia ahora¿no tienen respeto por nada?"

"Ya vez que no. No hay códigos ni lealtad en nada." – Se quejó Sirius. – "Hablan de lo que no saben, y amenazan. ¿Quién se creen que son esos pequeños diablos? Deberían ser interrogados con Veritaserum, muchos de ellos guardan secretos mucho mayores, como ser mortífagos por ejemplo" – Sirius aumentaba cada vez más la voz y comenzó a caminar de un lado para el otro, estaba furioso.

"Colocaré un hechizo para que nadie escuche" – Dijo Remus.

"No, que escuchen ¡Esos malditos! Debería haber venido a decírmelo a mí en la cara y no a Ginny, la pobre está asustada. Es un mortífago mal nacido, maldita serpiente…"

"Ya Sirius, no es el momento ni el lugar" – Se quejó Hermione.

"¿Qué sucede?" – Preguntó Draco.

"No tienes derecho a preguntar" – Se quejó Ron, pero Luna rápidamente atinó a calmarlo. Harry fue quien explicó.

"Tu amiguito Zabini amenazó a Ginny con decirle al colegio que está saliendo con Sirius, a cambio de…"

"Oh, No. A cambio de qué"

"De que comience algo con él, serio" – Terminó Ginny.

"Es un idiota, le dije como diez veces que eras inalcanzable para él."

"Dijo que la vio el día de Navidad, yendo hacia nuestra sala común. Primero dijo que Salía con Harry y luego que lo hacía con Sirius"

"Diablos"

"¿Sabes algo Draco?"

"Si, esa noche yo también la vi. Fue Black quien te abrió la puerta. No se vio nada sospechoso pero de igual modo era extraño verte ahí. Nunca volvimos a comentar el incidente pero, al parecer él no se olvidó de él."

"¿Cómo fue que… me vieron?"

"cuando salías de la habitación de Hermione. Nosotros salíamos de la mía. Te vimos y Blasie estaba un poco mal porque lo rechazaste, así que te seguimos."

"Draco, sé que esto no es de tu incumbencia pero… ¿crees que podrías hacer algo? no sé, hablar con él, intentar convencerlo"

"Veré que puedo hacer, sin deschavar el grupo, eso es."

"Gracias Draco" – Dijo Ginny. Luego codeó a Sirius para que hiciera lo mismo

"Si. Gracias, chico"

* * *

James hizo aparecer una tarima en el centro del lugar, allí dejaron el cofre, cada uno de los símbolos de la tapa apuntando a sus correspondientes destino. Los chicos se colocaron en sus lugares, Hermione y Draco enfrentados, y Ron y Harry enfrentados entre ellos dos. Pero nada sucedía aún. 

"deben tocar los símbolos" – Dijo Ginny.

Cada uno acercó su dedo índice al símbolo que tenían frente a ellos. Ron el símbolo del Agua, Harry el del Fuego, Hermione el de la Tierra y Draco el del Aire. Apenas sus yemas tocaron la madera tallada, el dibujo comenzó a brillar intensamente. Y las luces del lugar se apagaron. Por instinto los muchachos sacaron sus manos del cofre. En el mismo instante que lo hacían, el cofre comenzó a abrirse muy despacio, liberando un humo blanquecino muy espeso. Aún así, ninguno se movió un ápice.

"Harry, ten cuidado" – Dijo su madre preocupada.

"Hermione…"

"Esta todo bien" – Respondió Ron. Aunque su voz sonaba un tanto temblorosa, no mostró debilidad alguna hacia lo desconocido.

Pronto el cofre terminó de abrirse, el humo de esparcirse y la luz de apagarse. Ahora solo quedaba lo que el cofre guardaba.

Dentro, había tres talismanes, blancos los tres. Brillantes y, perfectos. Los tres jóvenes atinaron a tomar uno, pero el problema era que ellos eran cuatro¿porqué solo había tres?

"Falta uno." – Dijo Harry.

"Somos cuatro y solo hay tres."

"No creo que sea tan así" – Respondió Hermione. Buscó entre sus pliegues de ropa hasta dar con lo deseado. – "yo ya tengo el cuarto"

Harry, Ron y Draco tomaron los pendientes restantes. En cuanto el cofre estuvo vacío se cerró con un fuerte golpe y de pronto las luces volvieron al lugar.

"veo que han logrado abrir el cofre finalmente"

Dumbledore estaba entre ellos. ¿Cómo había hecho el anciano para entrar sin ser notado?

"Profesor" – Dijo Draco.

"Hermione, tu talismán ya no brilla. Supongo que has encontrado un buen uso a función."

"Señor, el talismán dejo de brillar cuando lo usamos como llave"

"Me temo que no. Hermione, tu talismán brillaba en el momento que regresaron"

"¿Cómo? No entiendo… ¿Cómo pudo dejar de brillar entonces?"

"Te daré una pequeña ayuda entonces. Ese talismán fue entregado de mano en mano por cada elegida de Avalon."

"Morgana nos lo dijo ya."

"Ginevra¿Cómo tenía ella su talismán? Tu memoria fotográfica debe servirnos en este caso"

"Ella lo tenía… es verdad, lo tenía así como Hermione"

"Eso es porque logró su cometido con Morgana"

"entonces ya no servirá contra Voldemort."

"No es eso lo que dije Hermione. Cada talismán que ustedes poseen tiene una cualidad particular y otra general." – Se detuvo un momento. – "Fíjense, noten quienes en particular tienen los talismanes."

"No comprendo." – Dijo Sirius.

"Un miembro de la noble y ancestral familia Malfoy, un purasangre. Un miembro de la bondadosa familia Weasley, un desertor. Un miembro de la leal familia Potter, un híbrido. Y un miembro de la más antigua de las familias, Granger, una Muggle"

"Los cuatro, son diferentes en su totalidad." – Agregó Remus comprendiendo.

"Y por eso cada uno de sus talismanes ofrece un regalo a cada uno. Pero a su vez, los cuatro tienen un cometido en común, lo que les brinda esa cualidad general, que obtendrán los cuatro, para lograr aquello que más desean, en conjunto"

"Entonces, mi pendiente ya me dio mi obsequio, eso quiere decirme" – Dijo Hermione observando su talismán. – "Pero no sé que es"

"Estoy seguro que lo averiguarás. El talismán no funciona de forma errónea. Siempre entrega a su dueño lo que éste se merece, lo que es justo."

* * *

Esa noche los tres jóvenes no podían descansar, ya sea acostados, o en la sala común, ninguno de los tres podía despegar su mirada de la nueva adquisición. Pensaban en lo que Dumbledore había dicho. Ellos habían estado buscando la manera de acabar con Voldemort durante tanto tiempo. Que ahora que la tenían frente a ellos se les hacía difícil aceptarla. 

Ron siempre supo que estaría junto a Harry en todo momento, no importaba donde o como, sería su escudo si era necesario. Pero ahora él sería tan importante como su mejor amigo.

Harry no quería pensar mucho en todo esto. Desde que supo que era un mago, desde que se enteró por medio de Hagrid que Voldemort había matado a sus padres solo por él, desde ese mismo momento deseó poder acabar con ese sujeto. Creyó haberlo hecho en primero, pero Dumbledore le dijo lo contrario. En segundo estaba seguro que lo debilitó, en cuarto no pudo hacer nada más que presenciar la muerte de Cedric. Eso lo hizo odiarlo aún mas, en quinto la muerte de su padrino. Eso lo hizo correr hacia él, hacia la muerte. Siempre creyó que sería él quien se enfrentaría a Voldemort, pero con todo esto…

Si alguien, un año atrás le hubiera dicho que se enfrentaría a Voldemort no solo con sus amigos sino que también con Draco Malfoy, sus padres y padrino, pues, lo hubiera mandando a San Mungo de inmediato.

Draco Malfoy no podía dejar de pensar en los sucesos de la última semana. Había viajado en el tiempo con las personas que creyó odiar más que nada en el mundo. Los ayudó a encontrar aquello que pudiera acabar con el mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos, y no solo eso. Ahora es parte de ese grupo, y no solo eso, es uno de los destinados para acabar con él.

"Me pregunto que pensará mi padre" – dijo al aire mientras seguía observando su nuevo dije.

* * *

Ginny estaba acostada junto al hombre de sus sueños, a la persona que más amaba en el mundo. Pero sin embargo, no podía dormir. Se sentía oprimida. Oprimida por tantas leyes, tantos odiosos que solo quieren hacer mal. Oprimida por Voldemort, y por la escuela y por tantas cosas que ni siquiera quería pensar. Pero la imagen que tenía era encantadora. Sirius dormía plácidamente, de costado, como siempre, hacia ella. Con un brazo debajo de la cabeza y el otro sobre su abdomen. Con una pierna doblada y otra estirada y las sábanas apenas cubriendo su cuerpo. Muchas veces se preguntaba cómo era posible que Sirius pudiera dormir tan despreocupadamente, y claro, una vez incluso hasta se lo preguntó. Él simplemente besó su nariz y respondió que era mejor estar descansado para las cosas que había que enfrentar al día siguiente. 

Estiró su mano para correr un cabello negro del rostro de su esposo. De vez en cuando le daban estas etapas de melancolía, recordaba los buenos tiempos, donde ellos vivían en un departamento hermoso en el Londres muggle, cuando ella tenía la esperanza de hacer de Sirius el hombre más feliz del mundo. Pero no lo logró y se sintió la peor persona. Había sido su culpa que su hija naciera muerta y de nadie más, por más que todos dijeran que no. Lily había sufrido el mismo incidente, a ella también la atacaron en ese momento, pero Harry nació bien, más que bien. Así que no podían decir que la culpa la tuvo Bellatrix o quien sea que la haya atacado entonces.

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla y terminó sobre las sábanas del colchón. Su mano instintivamente tocó su vientre y permaneció allí por unos momentos. Tal vez, él ahora no querrá otra situación como esa. Tal vez ya no quiera tener hijos con ella, tal vez…

Ya no pudo seguir pensando en 'tal vez' porque sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse lágrimas y no pudo detenerlas. Pronto las convulsiones y sollozos siguieron y ya no pudo hacer nada más que llorar.

"Ginny¿Qué sucede preciosa?" – Sirius había sentido las vibraciones y los sonidos de Ginny, y se había despertado, al principio algo adormilado pero al ver a su esposa sus preocupaciones comenzaron a florecer.

"no es nada Sirius"

"No, tu no lloras por nada. ¿Qué tienes?"

"odio" – Dijo de pronto. Obviamente y por su expresión, pudo adivinar que Sirius no comprendió.

"odio hacia… ¿mi?"

"Por Merlín, no." – Se apresuró.

"Entonces. Ginny no comprendo."

"Odio hacia mi Sirius. Me odio. Eso es todo."

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Ginny se vio entre los brazos de Sirius.

"No debes hacerlo Ginny. No tienes razón para hacerlo"

"Tu me odias Sirius"

"Claro que no vida mía. ¿De donde sacas esas cosas? Nunca podría odiarte, porque eres el amor de mi vida, mi razón de ser, de existir, de vivir feliz. Ginny tu eres mi todo." – Allí fue cuando ella comenzó a llorar con mayor entusiasmo. – "Shh, pequeña, no hagas esto"

"Pude haberte hecho más feliz, pero soy una tonta. Ni siquiera pude darte un hijo Sirius. Y sé que era lo que más querías en este mundo…"

"No, Ginny." – Sirius tomó su rostro para que lo viera a los ojos. – "tú eres lo que más quiero en este mundo, y soy feliz por ello. Un hijo contigo sería una bendición, pero no lo tuvimos, quizá porque no era el momento para ello."

"No, no lo tuvimos porque no fui la suficientemente conciente como para cuidarlo…"

"no, Ginny. Tú no tuviste la culpa de nada. Esa niña no estaba en nuestro destino, así lo veo yo. Si hubiera nacido ¿Qué hubiera sido de ella? Con sus padrinos muertos, su padre en Azkaban y su madre desaparecida. Remus no hubiera podido hacerse cargo de ella por su condición y Hermione estaba tan desaparecida como tú." – Ginny se detuvo a pensarlo. Sirius tenía razón.

"Pero, pero yo quería darte muchos hijos."

"Aún estamos a tiempo Gin, tenemos toda nuestra vida por delante. Y si algo llegara a pasarnos, estoy seguro que estará en buenas manos. Tenemos a tu familia ahora, a tantos a quien recurrir."

"Deseas¿deseas tener hijos conmigo, Sirius?"

"Todos los que tu quieras Gin, porque te amo, y por que sé que estaremos juntos hasta que la muerte nos separe."

"mi amor, discúlpame por ser tan sentimental a veces. Es que, últimamente no puedo sacarme eso de la cabeza ¿sabes? Mientras me mantengo ocupada no tengo estas cosas en la cabeza, pero cuando me relajo, es como si volvieran a martirizarme o algo así."

"Pues, yo estoy aquí para que no vuelvan mas. Deseo que cuentes conmigo para todo Gin, yo soy tu esposo, te amo con toda mi alma y deseo ser parte de todos los aspectos de tu vida. No solo los felices, todos."

"Te prometo que hablaré contigo de todo."

"Y ahora qué me dices si no hablamos."- Comenzó a besar el cuello de Ginny y la colorada no hacía más que inclinar el rostro para darle mas espacio a Sirius.

Pronto los dos estaban demostrándose sin palabras cuanto amor se profesaban, y cuanto aún más tenían para darse. con caricias, besos, roces y deseo. estaban en esta vida para amarse, y demostrárselo el uno al otro. En silencio, se prometieron que ninguna persona sería capaz de separarlos nunca. No Blasie, y no nadie. Porque ellos fueron hechos para estar juntos, por toda la eternidad, así lo sentían y así se lo hacían saber a su amante,

Así, la mañana los encontró, amándose como solo dos personas unidas por el alma, pueden hacerlo.

Esa mañana sería una muy extraña para todos, porque sería el comienzo, el comienzo del fin.

. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

Aquí tienen el capitulo 34… espero que les guste, a partir de ahora las cosas van a empezar a complicarse, dado que ya encontraron el medio de vencer a Voldemort pero no la forma de hacerlo. Así que comenzaran a buscarla. Lo que pasó con el pendiente de Hermione, quizá ya lo sepan, o quizá no. Yo no voy a decirles nada. Jajaja

En fin.

Gracias a **LoreSsS!!!, Sevkrissrem, Utena-Puchiko-nyu, megumi1909, Hermy Evans, albetachestergirl, HoneyBeeM, hermione amamie, betthyta Saint, CENIPUL AL PODER, Rory Granger, Soledad, Lilian Malfoy, CloeM, SandritaGranger.**

Sus reviews han sido maravillosos y alentadores…

Bueno, espero poder hacer el prox capi pronto, aunque no prometo…

Un saludo a todos

Ivita Black

M.O.M.


	35. Chapter 35

Capítulo 35

Había pasado una semana desde que los talismanes habían encontrado a sus dueños, una semana desde que Blasie amenazó a Ginny, una semana en que el matrimonio Black había dejado de verse tan seguido.

Draco había intentado por todos los medios posibles convencer a Blasie de dejar tranquila a Ginny, pero el chico no parecía hacer caso. Estaba obsesionado con la colorada, como se lo demostraba el rubio a cada minuto, pero Blasie no quería escuchar.

Dumbledore, por otro lado, estaba al tanto de la situación. Sirius fue en persona a explicarle. Extrañamente, el hombre sonrió y movió su mano sin darle importancia, agregando que los niños son niños y que solo les hace falta un pequeño golpe para emprender hacia la madurez.

Sirius, claro, lo tomó para el otro lado, entendiendo que debía golpear al mocoso, pero Dumbledore le hizo desechar esa idea inmediatamente

"No es a eso a lo que me refiero Sirius"

"¿No?"

"No, lo que quise decir es que, el joven Zabini sabrá que Ginny no es para él, tarde o temprano. Y eso lo hará madurar, pero por desgracia debe de darse cuenta solo."

"¿No hay nada absolutamente, que podamos hacer para…?"

"Por el momento recomiendo que hagan lo que James les dijo."

Sirius salió del despacho de Dumbledore con la misma frustración con la que había entrado, si no más.

La única manera de poder verse era por medio de Hermione y Remus, y su pasillo que los conectaba, pero no querían aprovecharse de ellos. El matrimonio Lupin tenía sus propios problemas como para sumarles los de ellos.

Harry sufría internamente por algo que no comprendía, y por la misma razón, se encerraba en sí mismo, se recluía, preocupando a muchos a su alrededor.

James estaba preocupado. Simplemente preocupado. Por sus amigos que estaban sufriendo, por su hijo que se apartaba, y por su esposa que parecía estar enferma y no quería decirle nada a él. Como si fuera un tonto que no se da cuenta de lo que pasa.

Y Ron, bueno. Ron estaba descubriendo cosas que no estaba seguro de querer hacerlo solo.

"Señor Weasley, ¿sería tan amable de acomodar los libros de una vez y por todas? Su escritorio no es un mantenimiento de libros. Tienen sus lugares en las bibliotecas ¿lo ha notado eso?" – En el escritorio de Ron, había al menos tres filas de libros que se tambaleaban entre sí para no caerse.

"Si, madame Pince" – respondió ya agotado.

"¡Entonces hágalo!" – Le casi grito.

Tan solo quedaban ellos dos en la biblioteca. Eso era lo extraño, ya que no solía ir a ese lugar a no ser que Hermione lo arrastrara a ello. Pero ahí estaba él, hasta la última hora permitida del lugar, buscando y rebuscando información sobre los talismanes.

La bibliotecaria ya le había dicho por enésima vez que guardara los libros en sus lugares pero él seguía en su búsqueda.

"Señor Weasley, no se irá de aquí hasta que cada uno de los libros que ha sacado esté en su lugar." – Le masculló. Acto seguido salió por la puerta hechizándola.

"Al diablo con esa mujer. Es despreciable" – Decía el colorado cerrando los libros que aún tenía abiertos. Fue hasta la mesa de la bibliotecaria y anotó en el pergamino de pedidos, los títulos de cuatro libros que se llevaría con él. – "Fantástico sería que los libros volvieran a sus lugares con solo desearlo. ¡No, tenemos que dejarlos ahí nosotros mismo! ¿De que sirve tener magia si la _señora_ no nos deja colocarlos con ella?"

De pronto un golpe. Se volteó a ver a su mesa, los libros que debía devolver ya no estaban ahí. Tomó rápidamente la varita y apuntó a las antorchas para que las luces se hicieran más intensas y pudiera ver mejor. No, ahí no había nadie, al menos que sus ojos vieran. Aflojó el ajuste de su varita, relajado. Cargó los libros en su brazo y caminó hacia la mesa, aún sorprendido por el hecho que los libros no estuvieran.

Una sombra lo hizo quedarse duro otra vez. Algo se movía demasiado rápido. Se volteó con gran velocidad, justo para ver un libro volador, directo hacia él. Se agachó a tiempo para verlo pasar sobre su cabeza y dirigirse a las estanterías de misterios. ¿Misterios?

Ron entró a correr detrás del libro. Y comprobó que efectivamente, el libro, aterrizó sin un solo rasguño en el exacto lugar que debía ocupar en la estantería. Luego vio a otro de los libros hacer lo mismo.

Todos y cada uno de ellos volaron a sus respectivos lugares, sin que Ron hiciera nada para evitarlo. En cuanto el último terminó de acomodarse, la puerta de entrada se abrió con un simple _clic_.

Ron tomó todas sus cosas lo más rápido que pudo y se dirigió hacia la sala común. Esto debía contárselo a alguien. Y ese alguien debía ser Hermione o Harry por el momento. En el recorrido desde la biblioteca hacia la sala común Ron fue repasando lo que hasta el momento había ocurrido, su mente llegaba una y otra vez a la misma conclusión, pero su parte lógica le decía que eso era imposible, ¿o no?

Por desgracia, su cuerpo iba más rápido que su mente, y estaba a punto de chocarse contra el retrato de la dama gorda. Ese, sin embargo, no era el problema, el problema era que, en el ínterin de sus pensamientos su mente había olvidado por un momento la contraseña.

"¡Ábrete… Ábrete… Ábrete!" – Exclamó Ron aprisa.

"Lo siento, pero esa no es…" – La dama gorda no pudo seguir con su ya estudiado monólogo que utiliza cada vez que un alumno, Gryffindor o no, no dice la contraseña correctamente. Su parálisis se debió que, a pesar de no querer abrir la puerta de entrada a la Torre de Gryffindor, dicha puerta se estaba abriendo de igual modo.

"Gracias, y lo siento" – Dijo Ron, sin detenerse, corriendo a toda prisa. Llegó a la sala común, dejó caer su mochila al suelo y se dirigió, aún sin parar, hacia la habitación donde seguramente encontraría a Harry.

"¿Ron?" – La voz del chico lo hizo voltear, detenerse de golpe y casi caer de las escaleras hacia debajo de todo. – "Por Merlín, Ron. ¿Estás bien?"

"Harry, Harry tengo… tenemos que hablar"

"Muy bien, ¿de que se trata?"

"Es sobre…" – Antes de continuar, Ron observó a su alrededor. No había nadie. – "Esto" – dijo descubriendo su propio talismán.

"¿Qué sucedió con él?"

"Estaba en la biblioteca," – Notó que Harry iba a preguntar qué hacía en la biblioteca, él entre todas las personas, a estas horas pero Ron lo detuvo con la mano en alto y continuó. – "Después. El hecho es que tenía pilas de libros en mi escritorio y," – Otra vez el rostro de confusión de Harry. – "¿Podrías escuchar y no poner ese rostro de desconcierto que tienes? Merlín, me pones nervioso"

"¿Qué quieres que haga? Me dices que estuviste en la biblioteca hasta esta hora, con pilas de libros en tu escritorio… no me digas que los leíste también" – Bromeó Harry, intentando por todos los medios de no reírse, pero no lográndolo de todos modos.

"¿Sabes? Eres una molestia cuando quieres. ¿Quieres saber lo que te tengo que contar o no?"

"Sí, lo siento. Adelante"

"Bien. Madame Pince me encerró en la biblioteca y me dijo que no saldría de allí hasta no guardar todos los libros que había sacado. Anoté algunos en el pergamino de pedidos y luego maldije a la vieja… o creo que fue al revés. El caso es que, luego dije en voz alta que sería fantástico poder guardar los libros con magia y no como ella quiere que lo hagamos" – Harry asintió en este punto. Tenía el mismo sentimiento que él con respecto a esa estúpida norma. Claro que Hermione argumentaba en defensa de la mujer que, guardando los libros sin magia, se creaba un vínculo más directo con los libros.

"¿Y que paso?" – preguntó el morocho.

"Pues los libros comenzaron a salir volando y a guardarse por sí mismos. Harry, ni siquiera usé la varita para ello. Y luego, cuando venía para acá, a toda velocidad, de pronto olvidé la contraseña, y empecé a gritar que se abriera. La dama gorda comenzó su estúpido discurso, pero se detuvo cuando se comenzó a abrir a pesar de su voluntad de mantenerla cerrada"

"La conclusión es que, ¿hiciste que los libros se guardaran y la puerta de la torre se abriera, solo con decirlo o pensarlo?"

"A eso mismo llegué yo" – Dijo el colorado. Por primera vez, desde que sucedió todo, se dejó caer en el sillón y se relajó por completo.

"¿Crees que deberemos hablar con Hermione de esto?"

"Pues sí."

"¿Qué encontraste en los libros?"

"Ah, sí. Tengo cuatro en la mochila. Escucha esto. Según uno de los libros, los talismanes aumentan la magia del portador."

"¿Cómo al doble o al triple?" – Ron negó con la cabeza

"Como diez veces, amigo"

"Guau. Debemos encontrar a Hermione, ya."

Ahora sin tanto apuro, los dos chicos salieron en busca de Hermione. Sabían que no estaba en su habitación, pues la hora era la de la cena, así que se dirigieron al gran comedor para encontrarla, con suerte también encontrarían a Ginny.

Sin embargo no encontraron con la mirada a Hermione en la mesa de Gryffindor en cuanto pasaron el umbral de la puerta. ¿Dónde estaba? Ron, estaba más que ansioso de verle la cara a Hermione cuando sepa que él solito y sin ayuda de nadie había descubierto algunas cosas sobre el talismán.

"Hermione… Hermione… Hermione" – Murmuraba para sí mismo Ron mientras impaciente movía su pie contra el piso y buscaba entre la multitud a la chica. Mientras murmuraba también pensaba lo mismo, ¿Dónde estaba Hermione?"

"¡Ya deja de gritar Ron, te escucho desde la escalera! ¿Por qué tanto escándalo?"

Los dos se voltearon al ver llegar a Hermione con los oídos tapados y los ojos entrecerrados. No entendían de qué estaba hablando la chica, ellos no habían hecho más que murmurar.

"¿Estás bien Hermione?"

"Sí, pero responde, ¿a que se deben tantos gritos? Pudiste haber ido a buscarme al pasillo o esperado a que llegara. De verdad Ron, a veces creo que has perdido la poca conciencia que tenías…"

"Hermione, ¿de que estás hablando? Ron no ha gritado, es más, solo murmuraba tu nombre" – Le dijo Harry ahora de verdad preocupado.

"Harry, no defiendas lo indefendible, Sabes tan bien como yo que Ron…" – Hermione se detuvo y volteó.

Detrás de ellos, venían caminando las hermanas Patil, pero eso no fue lo que sorprendió a los chicos, sino la reacción de Hermione.

"¡Por Merlín, dejen de decir esas cosas a tanto volumen, créanme que ni yo ni nadie quiere saber el tamaño de…!" – Harry tapó la boca de Hermione antes de que continuara y quedara ella misma en ridículo.

"Ron, salgamos de aquí, ahora" – Hermione intentaba liberarse del amarre de Harry pero él la sujetaba con fuerza. – "No te muevas, no digas ni haga nada. Solo deja que te llevemos a un lugar seguro"

"¿Crees que sea el cristal? Tu sabes que Hermione puede escuchar pensamientos de las personas, ¿Qué tal si el cristal está haciendo efecto en ella ahora?"

Harry no contestó, solo seguía arrastrando a Hermione por las escaleras y pasillos. En cuanto llegaron a destino Harry soltó a Hermione, quien se separó un par de pasos y lo miró molesta.

"¿Qué diablos crees que haces? Y no me digas que es por mi propia seguridad"

"Lo escuchaste en mi mente ¿verdad?"

"No, lo dijiste recién. Y por cierto, ¿Por qué cambian los tonos de voz? Me esta comenzando a doler la cabeza… ¡Ron!, no digas que estoy loca ¿quieres?"

Los dos chicos se miraron confusos. Entonces sí era lo que ellos pensaban.

"¿Qué diablos sucede y que hacemos en el tercer piso?"

"Hermione, has silencio ¿quieres? No podemos pensar contigo… contigo"- Le respondió Ron.

"Mione, escucha bien. Los talismanes están produciendo efectos extraños en nosotros. Al parecer multiplica por diez nuestras habilidades y es por eso que escuchas no solo nuestros pensamientos sin desearlo, sino que también escuchas los murmullos a larga distancia."

"No puede ser"

"Si puede, yo he podido hacer que la Dama Gorda abriera la puerta de la torre sin decir la contraseña, solo le grité que abriera la puerta" – Explicó Ron. Parecía estar orgulloso de saber algo que Hermione no.

"No comiences Ronald, es una en un millón"

"¿A que se refiere?" – Preguntó Harry mirando a Ron.

"Solo pensé que yo sabía algo que ella no" – Dijo apenado el colorado. Harry rió.

"Harry, ¿Qué hay de ti, o Draco?"

"Aún nada, al menos por mi parte."

"Pero, hay algo que no entiendo. ¿Por qué ahora? Es decir, Hermione ha tenido el cristal desde hace más tiempo que nosotros…"

"Quizá, quizá porque no habían sido activados los otros." – Respondió pensativa Hermione. – "Chicos, no digan eso"

"¿Qué cosa?" – Preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

"Ambos, a la vez, dijeron que debían mantenerme fuera del contacto con personas por un tiempo. No creo que sea necesario. Puedo controlar esto…"

"Supongo que no, porque no dijimos nada, lo pensamos" – Dijo Harry.

"Será mejor que hagamos eso. Hermione no puede escuchar todos los pensamientos de las personas. Y estamos rodeados de adolescentes hormonales que… no quiero ni pensarlo" – Dijo Ron. – "Es mejor cuidarla"

"¿Y que hay contigo?"

"Pues, dejaré de desear que sucedan las cosas. Eso hará que todo sea más fácil"

"Estoy con Harry" – Dijo Hermione mirando a Harry, quien había pensado lo mismo. – "Lo pensaste ¿verdad?"

"Sí, Hermione."

"Bien. Creo entonces que será mejor que sí me aísle un tiempo"- Dijo sentándose en el suelo, apoyando su espalda contra la pared.

"Los alumnos no vienen aquí. Hablaremos con Dumbledore para que anuncie nuevamente que no pueden venir aquí, y que ambiente el lugar para ti"

"¿Por qué no mi cuarto?"

"Porque no. Los alumnos y profesores deambular por ahí, y como pudimos comprobar, puedes escuchar a los demás a largas distancias."

"Pero si prohíben la entrada al tercer piso, ustedes también estarán excluidos de venir"

"Ya veremos eso. Por ahora, te quedas aquí"

"No pienses que dormiré aquí sola Harry Potter. Este lugar me da escalofríos" – Harry volteó a verla y sonrió.

"Eso era justo lo que estaba pensando"

Sin más los dos dejaron a Hermione allí para dirigirse a ver a Dumbledore.

La mañana siguiente, los esperaba a los Gryffindor de séptimo con dos horas seguidas de Pociones compartida con los Slytherin. Todos se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares, pero Ginny, al no tener la compañía de Hermione, debió de sentarse sola. Los Slytherin entraron después, notando que la colorada estaba sola en el asiento, Blasie decidió ocupar el lugar de la castaña.

"¿Te molesta si me siento aquí Weasley?"

Ron y Harry que vieron la escena impotentes al no poder ayudar a Ginny, miraron hacia arriba, observando a un Draco con rostro de estar aguantado la ironía lo más posible. Ron se quedó mudo. Pero Harry le golpeó el costado para que pudiera reaccionar.

"¿Qué quieres Malfoy?"

"Pongámoslo de este modo. Si yo me siento aquí, tengo la posibilidad de hablar con Potter sobre… algo, mientras tu podrías salvar a tu hermana de la tortura que le espera si se queda sentada con Blasie" – Ron miró a Harry, luego a Draco y por fin a su hermana.

Ginny miraba a Blasie, sin entusiasmo, mientras el chico hablaba sin parar algo que poco le interesaba.

"bien, pero no te acostumbres" – Le dijo el colorado antes de ponerse de pie y tomar su mochila. Draco se sentó en el lugar de Ron y lo vio dirigirse hacia donde Ginny.

"Lo siento Zabini, pero estás ocupando mi lugar" – El Slytherin miró fijo y luego continuó hablando.

"No creo que hayas escuchado, pero Ron te dijo algo" – Agregó Ginny interrumpiendo a Blasie.

"Yo llegué primero"

"¿Y que te hizo pensar que estaba vacío el lugar?"

"Supuse…"

"Ese es el problema contigo, Zabini" – interrumpió Ron, usando la tan famosa frase que Hermione utilizaba con él, la mayor parte del tiempo. – "El suponer te hacer daño. Deberías dejar de hacerlo de vez en cuando"

Zabini se puso de pie confuso, mirando a Ginny. Ella solo sonrió con dulzura y se volvió a Ron.

"Gracias hermanito" – Le susurró.

"De nada. Pero esta me la debes"

"Claro que sí" – Sonrió aun más.

La puerta se abrió de pronto, dejando paso al profesor de Pociones. El hombre miró por sobre los alumnos y notó que dos cabezas coloradas estaban juntas.

"¿Dónde está Granger?" – Preguntó a nadie en particular.

"Ella esta enferma" – Dijo Harry.

Snape miró al chico y luego a su compañero. Se asombró, pero su asombró pasó desapercibido por muchos de los presentes. Draco asintió con firmeza.

"Es verdad profesor. Pasé a buscarla a su cuarto, pero estaba durmiendo, tenía fiebre según noté"

"¿No debería de estar en la enfermería?"

"Madame Pomfrey ya la vio, dijo que solo era gripe Muggle y que se repondría en uno o dos días" – Agregó Ron.

"Como sea, comenzaremos con la clase, así que no interrumpan"

De esa forma, las clases continuaron su curso, con los hermanos Weasley sentados juntos, Draco y Harry compartiendo la preparación del a poción, y Blasie Zabini preparando mucho más que eso, una venganza, sin que nadie se de cuenta.

Luego de las clases de la mañana, llegó el almuerzo. Los tres Gryffindor se dirigieron rápidamente al comedor, la tarea era comer lo más rápido posible y luego ir a ver a Hermione al tercer piso. Esa mañana en el desayuno, Dumbledore anunció que el tercer piso estaba prohibido una vez más, si es que no querían morir de una forma horrible.

Se hubiera creído que estaba exagerando, pero a veces, con Hermione era muy difícil de decir.

En cuanto se supo la noticia del tercer pido, y tras cartón, que Hermione estaba enferma, algunos de los más cercanos creyeron que algo había ocurrido con Hermione y el tercer piso, después de todo, la odisea del primer año era un secreto y por lo tanto todo el colegio lo sabía. Era gracioso escuchar las tontas conclusiones o suposiciones que algunos sacaban con respecto a las noticias de esa mañana.

"Harry" – llamó Ginny desde el otro lado de la mesa. Había terminado su plato y notó que Harry había apenas tocado el propio.

"¿Si?"

"¿Qué sucede? Estas como distraído desde pociones"

"¿Ese Malfoy te dijo algo?"

Harry levantó la cabeza hacia Ron. El colorado estaba esperando una respuesta que nunca llegó, ya que Harry volvió su mirada al plato.

"¡Lo sabía!"

Al golpear la mesa no solo su jugo de calabaza salió disparado cual cohete hacia arriba, sino que todos los miembros de Gryffindor se empaparon con el jugo, desde la esquina en que ellos se encontraban hasta la otra punta, completamente alejados.

"Vamos, antes de que hagas otra cosa estúpida" – Dijo Ginny

La colorada levantó a su hermano y luego tiró de la manga de Harry para que se levantara también. El morocho tomó su mochila y siguió a sus amigos.

"Potter" – Draco lo alcanzó en la puerta del Gran Comedor.

"Creí haberte dicho ya que me dijeras Harry"

"Lo sé, pero no se vería bien frente a todos. Harry" – Le respondió el rubio. Harry sonrió. – "¿Dónde está Hermione?"

"Vamos a ir a verla ahora. ¿Por qué no vienes?"

"No creo que deba. Quizá luego lo haga"

"Vamos Draco." – los dos había comenzado a salir del comedor y hacia la escalera. – "¿Qué es lo peor que pueda sucederte?"

"Veamos…" – ironizó.

"No creo que haya otras personas que te comprendan más que nosotros. Después de todo, eres de nuestro grupo ahora"

"Y en la que me he metido por eso"

"¡Chicos, de prisa!" – Exclamó Ginny a un piso de distancia.

"Será mejor que corramos"

"Harry" – Dijo Draco, una vez habiendo alcanzado a los Weasley. Harry lo miró esperando que continuara. – "Tu, ¿no has recibido alguna extrañeza desde que tenemos los cristales?"

"Bueno, para rareza ya estoy yo ¿no?" – Harry se rió y Ron y Ginny con él.

"de veras Harry. Weasley, Hermione y yo ya hemos experimentado algo, ¿Por qué tu no?"

"Nunca dije que no" – Respondió, ahora serio Harry.

"¿Eso quiere decir que sí has tenido un cambio y no nos dijiste nada?" – Se quejó Ginny en la puerta que daba al lugar que ahora ocupaba Hermione.

"Bueno, Ron lo sabe"

"Y para no. Es un alivio que hubiéramos estado solo los dos, de no haber sido así, ya se hubiera corrido el rumor de…" – Pero Ron se silenció.

"El rumor de… ¿que?" – intentó Ginny

"Que Harry tiene un problemita doméstico" – Entonces Harry golpeó el brazo de Ron y ambos comenzaron a reír.

"¿De que están hablando?"

"Lo hiciste sonar peor de lo que parece. Ron es un exagerado. Lo que sucede es que esta mañana desperté entre cenizas."

"Literalmente" – Agregó Ron. – "Incineró toda su cama, mesa de luz y baúl. Es una suerte que supimos arreglarlo a tiempo."

"Entonces, ¿puedes controlar el fuego o algo así?"

"Algo así mas que otra cosa." – Agrego Harry. – "Creo que mi magia se multiplicó pero, de manera distinta, quiero decir que, yo ya podía hacer magia sin varita, pero era muy débil. Tanto como para alcanzar algo que no podía antes, cerrar o abrir una puerta, o apagar o encender las luces de una lámpara. Ahora, pues, parece que puedo hacer más que eso."

"Sí, prender fuego tu cama, y levitar la mía, grandioso" – Agregó Ron sonriendo. - ¿Entramos o que?" – dijo mirando hacia los lados.

"Sí, será mejor."

Ginny abrió la puerta dejando que entraran primero los chicos. Pero cuando salió de detrás de ella, para poder ingresar al cuarto, una energía muy poderosa la hizo salir volando y dar de lleno contra la pared de enfrente. Perdiendo el conocimiento.

"Por favor, amor. Debes despertar" – Ginny escuchaba a la lejanía la voz de Sirius, era como si intentara alcanzarla pero le era imposible al mismo tiempo. – "Ginny, mi cielo. Te necesito conmigo."

_"Sirius"_ – Dijo ella. Pero al parecer él no la había escuchado. – _"¿Qué está sucediendo? Por Merlín… ¿Dónde estoy, porque no veo nada?"_

"Ginny, necesitamos que despiertes. Tú eres la única que podrá…"

_"¿Remus? ¿De que hablas?"_

_Por favor, a todos los alumnos regresen inmediatamente a sus salas comunes. Los profesores, son solicitados en el tercer piso. _

La voz de McGonagall se escuchaba en cada uno de los pasillos, aulas, baños y todos los lugares del colegio, incluso en el exterior. Todos los profesores se encargaron de que los alumnos volvieran a sus salas comunes antes de dirigirse al lugar indicado, el tercer piso.

Hagrid llegó lo más rápido que pudo, había estado con los chicos de sexto de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, y a penas se fijo si habían llegado bien a sus salas, tenía un tonto presentimiento que Harry, Hermione y Ron estaban involucrados en este nuevo llamado, no se equivocaba.

"Profesora McGonagall. ¿Qué sucedió?" – Dijo antes de dar los últimos pasos para terminar la escalera. – "Por las barbas de Merlín. ¿Esa es la pequeña Weasley?"

"Hagrid, no hables tan alto" – dijo Snape siseando como siempre. Había sudo uno de los primero en llegar y encontrar a Ginny, y era obvio que estaba preocupado por ella, pero no podía demostrarlo mucho.

"Profesor Dumbledore, ¿Qué ha sucedido exactamente?"

"Lily, tranquila. La verdad es que no podemos decir hasta que Ginny despierte y nos explique. Remus la encontró allí desmayada hace un par de minutos, aún no sabemos nada, pero…"

"Profesor" – La enfermera anunció que estaba lista para llevarse a la niña.

"Iremos a la enfermería y procuraremos que Ginny despierte pronto."

"¿Es posible un ataque, Albus?"- Preguntó Remus en un susurro. No quería que Sirius escuchara esa palabra en específico, porque de ese modo, se pondría como loco. Y quién lo culparía.

"Aún no podemos descartar nada Remus, eso es lo que más me preocupa"-Observó a los profesores. – "Minerva. Tu, Severus, Filius y Pomona, encárguense de verificar que todos estén en sus respectivas salas comunes"

"Enseguida" – Se escuchó decir al pequeño profesor Flitwick.

"James, Remus, ¿podrían cerciorarse de que Sirius esté bien?"

Ninguno dijo nada pero salieron hacia la enfermería.

"Necesito que ustedes se encarguen de revisar el castillo, si es posible"

"Claro que sí." - dijo Lily y tanto ella como los otros profesores se dispersaron y comenzaron a buscar alguna anormalidad.

Dumbledore, mientras tanto fue hacia su despacho. No sabía completamente bien lo que estaba sucediendo, pero tenía una leve idea. Sin embargo no podía saltara conclusiones sin antes saber los hechos. Y para ello, Ginevra Weasley debía despertar.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había transcurrido, cuando la puerta de su despacho sonó del otro lado. El profesor Dumbledore dio permiso de entrada, encontrando a Lily en la puerta.

"Profesor. Ninguno de los profesores ni yo hemos encontrado nada extraño en el colegio. Tanto fuera como dentro."

"Muy bien."- dijo Dumbledore.

"Profesor. ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?"

"Dime hija."

"¿Le sucede algo? Digo, además de la actual situación…"

"es solo simple preocupación querida." – dijo. Señaló la silla frente a él para que Lily se sentara. – "Veras, cuando llegas a mi edad, sueles tener a veces, conflictos con tu conciencia. Y piensas de más las situaciones. Para mí, hija. Este último tiempo me ha resultado como un tablero de ajedrez. No puedes dar un paso, sin calcular lo que puede suceder si lo haces, y a veces es tan contradictorio como lo es realmente la vida. ¿Me entiendes?"

"Algo" – dijo seria la colorada.

"Hace tiempo, cuando tu y los otros estaban en la escuela llegaron estas dos niñas, sin ningún lugar a donde ir, perdidas y desamparadas. Yo las cobijé, las protegí. Con el paso de los días, meses e incluso años, aprendí a quererlas no como alumnas y no como simples seres humanos, sino como familia."

"Son Ginny y Hermione, ¿verdad? De las niñas que habla"

"Así es. Pero a pesar de adorar a esas niñas, de ser parte de sus vidas como ellas fueron de la mía, tuve que hacer que las lastimó y por ello me lastimó a mí también. Sabía que era por el bien mayor, pero no para el bien in meditado, sacrifiqué sus sentimientos, y los míos en el camino para hacer una gran obra."

"¿fue usted quien las envió al futuro de vuelta? nunca lo dijeron específicamente"

"Pues sí. Yo fui quien las trajo. Y ahora, otras personas que adoro y que considero mi familia inmediata están en situaciones similares. Ellos no tienen la culpa y no tendrían que tener la responsabilidad y aún así, se las atribuí, se las coloqué en sus hombros jóvenes porque yo no puedo con ella."

"Profesor, ¿Qué está queriendo decir?"

La puerta se abrió sin pedir permiso. Del otro lado, Severus Snape y Minerva McGonagall entraban apresurados.

"Albus, faltan alumnos" – Dijo la mujer, ninguno se percató que Lily estaba allí.

"¿quieres?"

"Potter, Weasley, Granger y Malfoy" – Anunció Snape con un leve tono de preocupación en la voz. Lily se paró de pronto.

. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

Lamento la terrible tardaza… la verdad es que deseaba subir algo más largo, pero estaba segura que tardaría más, así que preferí subir estoy escribir el resto pronto…

Espero les guste, agradezco la paciencia que me han tenido… en especial a **cotetyta, betthyta Saint, Lady Icothx Sly, hermione amamie, SandritaGranger, megumi1909, CENIPUL AL PODER, albetachestergirl, Rory Granger, Hermy Evans, LoreSsS!!!, Utena-Puchiko-nyu, Sandy0329, Gerulita Evans, Veritoo-Black, Marisol, firebender53, sabri black malfoy.**

Saludos y hasta pronto

Ivita Black

M.O.M.


	36. Chapter 36

Capítulo 36

"¿Cómo?" – La exclamación de Lily hizo que tanto Snape como McGonagall dieran un paso atrás. – Minerva, Severus. ¿Qué acaba de suceder?"

"Lily, tranquilízate. Esto…"

"¡No! Mi hijo está desaparecido… ¿Cómo demonios sucedió esto en el colegio?"

"Es lo que quiero saber. La señorita Weasley tiene que despertar y podrá explicarnos lo que realmente sucedió."

"¿No pueden usar un _Enervate_? Hagan algo, por los mil demonios. No voy a soportar que mi hijo desaparezca así como así…" – Lily se calmó de pronto y se dejó caer en la silla que había estado ocupando. – "¿Qué sí Voldemort tiene a Harry? Por Merlín, no podría soportar perderlo, no ahora, no nunca"

"Voldemort no lo tiene"

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro Severus?"

"Por que si ese fuera el caso, ya me hubiera hecho conocedor de esa información."

"Pero tal vez sepa que eres un traidor." - Severus se estremeció.

"No me refiero a eso. Voldemort no confía demasiado en mí. Pero tengo mis propios contactos dentro del círculo cerrado de él. La información la filtran igual."

* * *

Los merodeadores estaban en la enfermería en el momento que Ginny despertó. Fue una gran alegría para ellos, en especial para Sirius, que no hizo más que abrazarla y no dejarla sola ni un solo momento. La enfermera se encargó de revisar completamente a la paciente y cuando se cercioró que solo tenía una neuralgia en la espalda producido por el golpe, se encargó de avisar a Dumbledore.

"Ginevra, debemos hablar muy seriamente" – Se escuchó la voz del director. Ginny ocupaba una de las camas más alejadas a la puerta, cubierta de biombos para que nadie pudiera ver bien lo que sucedía del otro lado.

"Profesor" – Fue la simple respuesta de ella.

"Ginny, debes decirnos todo lo que recuerdes" – Dijo esta vez Lily, el tono de preocupación en su rostro.

"Antes que nada… necesito algo…" – Miró a su alrededor. Todos estaban allí y ella buscó entre la gente algo que pudiera ayudarla. – "Remus¿tienes algo que le pertenezca a Hermione aquí?" – el licántropo la miró dudosa.

"Sí. Justamente antes de encontrarte había encontrado la pluma favorita de Hermione en mi escritorio. Aquí la tengo." – Respondió dudoso.

"Luego de pociones, Harry, Ron y yo nos dirigimos al comedor, la idea era comer lo más rápido posible para poder luego ir a ver a Hermione. En el camino de salida, Draco Malfoy se nos unió y los cuatro subimos a tercer piso. Allí estuvimos hablando y luego abrí la puerta, ellos entraron primero pero cuando quise hacerlo yo algo me impulsó hacia atrás con tanta fuerza que choqué contra la pared de enfrente. No recuerdo después de eso." - Comenzó a recorrer entre sus manos la pluma de Hermione.

De pronto su rostro empezó a ponerse pálido, como si no tuviera aire, como si estuviera muriendo o algo así. Soltó la pluma, e inmediatamente el color volvió a su rostro, y un gran suspiro les demostró a los presentes que volvía a respirar tranquilamente.

"¿Gin?" – Dijo Sirius, tomando su mano preocupadamente.

"Estoy bien" – Afirmó. – "También ellos. Solo pude ver imágenes, sueltas… no pude reconocer el lugar, pero los vi. Están juntos y bien."

"Debemos ir a buscarlos."

"Pero dónde ir a buscar" – Agregó Sirius a James. – "Si Ginny dijo que están bien entonces lo están. Ellos cuatro son lo suficientemente inteligentes y audaces para poder sobrevivir a cualquier problema"

"¿Incluso a voldemort?" – Preguntó triste Lily. Abrazada a su esposo.

"Permiso. Espero no interrumpir"

Detrás del biombo se dibujó una sombra larga y esbelta. No parecía moverse y tampoco lo hacían los visitantes del otro lado del biombo blanco.

"Me dijeron que el profesor Dumbledore estaría aquí…" – La figura se acercó, con su voz altanera. – "Hoy es nuestra reunión profesor"

"Así es" – Respondió el anciano. – "Mil perdones Lucius, pero me había olvidado completamente de ella. Pero ya que estas aquí…"

"Termine lo que deba Dumbledore." –interrumpió. Nunca entrando en el campo de visión de los demás. – "Haré un poco de tiempo y veré a mi hijo. Supongo que a esta hora estará saliendo de sus clases"

Los merodeadores se observaron entre sí. ¿Qué pasaría si Lucius Malfoy va a ver a su hijo que casualmente está desaparecido, con tres de los Gryffindor que su padre odia.

"¿Sabes Lucius? Será mejor que me esperes en la oficina. Necesito hablar contigo de algo importante"

Allí fue que el mortífago atravesó la división que los separaba, encontrando a los merodeadores y a la pequeña Ginny en cama. El hombre miró detenidamente a Ginny, y luego a Sirius, pasando por el matrimonio Potter y finalmente a Remus, donde se detuvo un tiempo.

Remus sintió que su sangre hervía. Ese hombre intentó aprovecharse de Hermione dos veces, quería tirarse sobre él y morderle el cuello hasta que sangrara, rasguñar cada trozo de piel de su rostro. Quería que sufriera y mucho. Dio un paso adelante dispuesto a decir o hacer algo. Los demás lo sabían, seguramente incluso Lucius Malfoy lo sabía, pero no se movió de su lugar. Su mirada penetrante y altiva seguía allí observando a Remus.

"Vaya, uno creería que los profesores de esta institución estarían educando, para variar."

"escucha Malfoy" – comenzó Remus, ya dispuesto a atacarlo.

"Remus" – lo detuvo Dumbledore. – "Vamos a mi oficina Lucius, tenemos que hablar de algo muy importante."

* * *

Aquella tarde, a pesar de las constantes quejas de Sirius, Ginny reanudó las clases. Algunos de sus compañeros la observaban extrañados, mientras que los más cercanos o los más valientes, se atrevían a preguntar por el paradero de los tres Gryffindor. Incluso algunos tuvieron la lucidez de preguntar si ella sabía algo sobre Draco Malfoy.

Ninguno de los merodeadores volvió a ver a Lucius Malfoy luego de aquella intromisión. Y Ginny recibió algunas cartas de preocupación de parte de su madre, como Sirius vociferadores de parte de la misma, quejándose de las incoherencias y peligros que hacía que sus hijos, Harry y Hermione pasaran.

Pero ahora habían pasado las clases de la tarde y Ginny se dirigía a la torre de Gryffindor para un merecido descanso. Había estado toda la tarde tratando de deducir el lugar en que se encontraban sus amigos. Las imágenes habían sido escasas y poco reveladoras y eso le preocupaba. Había sentido que las cosas estaban bien, pero su empatía no se aplicaba a cada momento que pasaba.

"Ginny" – La colorada no volteó de inmediato al escuchar que la llamaban. Reconocía esa voz por desgracias. Antes de girarse puso sus ojos en blanco e intentó calmarse.

"Blasie" – Dijo al verlo a la cara.

"¿Qué tal si nos escapamos por ahí y nos perdemos por algún oscuro y desierto pasillo?" – Dijo el rubio sensual, acercándose tanto a Ginny que por un momento pudo ver cada detalle de la cara del Slytherin.

"No creo" – Dijo dando un paso atrás. Las facciones del morocho cambiaron de pronto.

"No entiendes en la situación en la que estas ¿verdad?"

"Lo entiendo perfectamente. Me estas chantajeando con algo que… ni siquiera ha pasado"

"¿Vas a negarme que no eras tú la que estaba entrando a la sala común de los profesores?" – Preguntó arrinconándola contra la pared.

Ginny vio que la Dama Gorda prestaba completa atención a la situación. Aprovechó esto para mandarle una de esas miradas de auxilio que sabía hacer también. Por suerte la niña del cuadro continuo lo entendió de inmediato, y se perdió entre los cuadros en dirección a la oficina de Dumbledore.

"No, no voy a negarte eso" – respondió perdiendo el hilo de la conversación. Pedía, suplicaba que Dumbledore apareciera pronto.

"Entonces es una confesión." – Sonrió Blasie.

De pronto el morocho estaba sobre la chica, besándola con esfuerzo y tratando de quitarle la túnica de Gryffindor.

"Sal Blasie" – Se quejaba Ginny. – "Asqueroso Slytherin" – Exclamó repulsiva. Logró empujarlo un par de pasos.

"Entonces, ya sabes lo que viene ahora ¿verdad?"

"¿Qué, le dirás al profesor Dumbledore?"

"Pues sí."

"¿Qué va a decirme, señor Zabini?"

La niña del cuadro sonreía desde su lugar junto a una chimenea encendida. Dumbledore había llegado en su rescate, pero la compañía que traía pues, no era muy aconsejable.

"Profesor Dumbledore, señor Malfoy" – Dijo en modo de saludo y respeto el joven Slytherin.

"¿Qué se supone que sucede aquí, Blasie?" – Preguntó Malfoy.

"Es lo que estaba por decirle. He descubierto que la señorita Weasley ha estado teniendo un romance con el profesor Black" – Ginny se puso pálida. No había problemas con Dumbledore, de todos modos, él había incitado a que continuaran con la relación, aún más. Él mismo los había casado años atrás. Pero Malfoy, él era el presidente de la junta directiva del colegio. Si quería podía echar no solo a Sirius y a ella, sino también al director y a McGonagall y quien sabe a quien más.

"¿Es eso cierto, señorita?" –Preguntó Malfoy

"No, claro que no."

"¿Entonces como explicas que te vi en la fiesta de navidad escabulléndote hasta la sala común de él, a mitad de la noche?"

"Todo… todo tiene su explicación lógica y no culpable" – Respondió Ginny nerviosa.

"Solo hay una manera de hacer esto. Si no confiesa señorita Weasley, deberemos utilizar otros métodos"

"¿Tortura?" – preguntó extrañada y más nerviosa. ¿Dónde estaban los demás cuando se los necesitaba?

"No, vengan con nosotros señorita Weasley, señor Zabini"

Ginny y Blasie siguieron al director y su invitado hasta la oficina del primero. No sabían cual sería la forma de hacerla hablar y por más extraño que fuera, no veía al mismo director preocupado en lo más mínimo.

"No me gusta nada" – murmuró para ella misma. Blasie creyó oírla pero no dijo nada.

Cuando llegaron frente a la gárgola, Dumbledore dijo la contraseña y permitió que entraran primero los dos alumnos.

"Por favor tomen asiento" – Pidió. Extrañamente había tres sillas en la oficina.

Blasie se sentó primero, sin importarle nada. Dumbledore y Lucius esperaron a que Ginny tomara asiento para poder hacerlo ellos también.

"El asunto a tratar es: que según el señor Zabini, La señorita Weasley está involucrada en un romance con el profesor Black" – Ginny iba a objetar pero la mano en alto del profesor Dumbledore la detuvo. – "¿Es así señor Zabini?"

"Sí profesor. La he visto yo misma entrar a la sala común del profesor."

"¿La sala común que por casualidad comparte con los profesores Potter?" – Blasie meditó un momento

"Sí, señor"

"He estado pensando este asunto en nuestra travesía hasta mi oficina. No he visto nunca ningún indicio de que el profesor Black haya demostrado algún sentimiento más allá que la amistad. Está también en juego el hecho que Ginevra Weasley es amiga de Harry Potter, y hermana del mejor amigo del mismo, quien no es otro que el ahijado del profesor Black. Lo que me lleva a creer que comparten una relación más allá de alumna y profesor."

"Puede ser, pero… nunca me ha dicho que…"

"¿Qué, señor Zabini?" – Preguntó interesado Dumbledore

"Ella nunca medio una excusa factible que me hiciera desmentir o descreer lo que inicialmente mis ojos vieron"

"Pues bien. Como saben los dos. Una relación entre profesor y alumno está completamente prohibida en la institución, y de haber habido alguna mínima posibilidad desospecha amerita a que al alumno o al profesor se lo someta a un interrogatorio… con veritaserum" – Finalizó Dumbledore.

Ginny quedó pálida, notó la sonrisa de Blasie aún sin mirarlo, y el señor Malfoy moverse como incómodo ante esto. Pero Ginny solo pensaba en si Sirius era expulsado, ella podía, ella haría lo que fuera para que a él no lo expulsaran o marcaran de ninguna manera, haría lo que fuera.

"Amanda" – El director se dirigió hacia uno de los retratos de los directores que decoraba el lugar. La mujer a la derecha de él sonrió como muestra que escuchaba lo que decía. – "Ve en busca del profesor Snape, dile que traiga lo necesario. Luego llama a la profesora McGonagall y al profesor Black"

La mujer del retrato desapareció del lugar. Ginny supo que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que las cosas se pusieran peor de lo que ya estaban.

La espera duró unos cuantos minutos que transcurrieron en silencio absoluto. Ginny tenía la mirada fija en el ave Fawkes que la miraba igualmente a los ojos fijamente. Lucius Malfoy jugaba con su bastón, dándolo vueltas en su eje, mientras que Dumbledore miraba hacia la puerta y Zabini continuaba sonriendo con sus brazos cruzados.

No supieron cuanto tiempo transcurrió hasta que la puerta se abrió rápidamente dando lugar a tres preocupados profesores. Los jefes de Gryffindor y Slytherin compartían la misma cara de preocupación mientras que Sirius, pues él tenía el rostro y el paso de los que van a ser colgados.

"me alegra que hayan podido venir tan rápido. Debo comunicarles que hay cierto asunto que los involucra a todos ustedes. El señor Zabini, miembro de su casa, profesor Snape, ha dicho que la señorita Weasley, miembro de su casa profesora McGonagall, se ha involucrado con el profesor Black de manera romántica." – Ginny no se atrevió a verle a Sirius a los ojos. Estaba deprimida y se sentía más pequeña que una pulga.

"Estoy seguro que Amanda le ha comunicado que trajera cierto frasco¿verdad profesor?"

"sí"

"Profesor, no creo que sea necesario que la señorita Weasley se someta a tan bajo procedimiento"

"Por desgracias, profesor Black, el señor Malfoy, miembro y presidente de la junta directiva del colegio, ha dado su consentimiento ante el procedimiento"

"Comencemos con esto entonces, Dumbledore" - Dijo Lucius poniéndose de pie y conjurando un tazón. – "Severus, por favor el contenido del frasco"

El profesor Snape pareció un poco reacio al comienzo a darle el frascote veritaserum, pero finalmente y por pedido del profesor Dumbledore se lo entregó.

"Beba señorita Weasley"

Ginny miró por un asegundo a Sirius quien le rogaba con los que no tragara un solo sorbo. Respiró profundamente y tomó el contenido de una sola vez. Sirius cerró los ojos.

"Muy bien¿Ginevra, es ese tu nombre?" – Preguntó el director. Ginny sin pensarlo respondió.

"Sí, señor"

"Dígame ahora¿que año está cursando en este momento?"

"Séptimo señor" – Volvió a responder.

"ahora quiero que nos cuente¿está o no está usted en una relación de noviazgo con el señor Sirius Black?"

Ginny hizo todo un gran esfuerzo para no contestar, no quería responder porque de lo contrario sería la perdición de él y de ella. Pero su voz comenzó a salir sin que ella lo quisiera.

"No, señor" – Ella se sorprendió ante la respuesta, y al parecer, Sirius, Minerva e incluso Snape también lo hicieron.

"Se encuentra en alguna relación de Alumno-profesor con el profesor Sirius Black?"

"No, señor" – volvió a responder.

"Bueno, supongo que ahí tenemos la verdad¿no le parece señor Zabini?"

"Pregúntele… pregúntele sobre aquella noche"

"muy bien" – Dumbledore miró a Ginny. – "Señorita¿fue usted a la sala común del profesor Black al finalizar la fiesta de Navidad?"

"Sí, señor"

"¿Estaban los señores Potter ahí?"

"Sí, señor"

"¿Qué sucedió después de ver al señor Black?"

"deje mi…"

"¿Lo ve?" – Exclamó Blasie

"Silencio Zabini" – Se quejó Snape.

"Responda nuevamente." – Pidió el director.

"deje los regalos bajo el árbol de navidad. Habíamos acordado con los demás pasar la navidad allí con la familia de Harry."

"¿No pudo haber esperado a hacerlo a la mañana?"

"No señor."

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque no hubiera quedado bien. Los demás ya habían dejado sus regalos, solo faltaban los míos. No me gusta pasar por despistada."

"¿Volvió a su sala común después?"

"sí señor. Luego de despedirme de todos partí a mi sala común. Adormir un poco más."

"Creo que eso es todo. Señor Zabini, espero que esté conforme de que no hay nada de lo que dijo."

"Espero que mañana se presente en mi despacho antes de comenzar las clases señor Zabini, tendrá un castigo por hacernos pasar por esto."

"Yo me retiro también. Espero que piense bien lo que hablamos Dumbledore"

"Lo haré, Lucius. Buenas noches"

Una vez la puerta se cerró detrás del chico, los adultos suspiraron tranquilos.

"Eso fue bastante cerca" – Dijo McGonagall suspiró. - "¿Qué sucedió?"

"Pues Snape le dio agua en lugar de Veritaserum ¿verdad?"

"¿Por qué no le preguntas a ella Black?" – Respondió Snape con desdén

"¿Ginny?"

"Es veritaserum lo que me dieron. Lo que no entiendo es como es que respondí, bueno, lo que respondí"

"Bueno, eso es simple." – Comenzó Dumbledore. –"Las preguntas guiaron tus respuestas. No importa si respondes con completa verdad, las preguntas fueron muy vagas como para que puedas responder lo que en específico Zabini quería escuchar."

"¿entones? No, pero profesor, usted le preguntó si teníamos un noviazgo y…"

"Ella dijo que no. Ustedes están casados no de novio"

"Y cuando preguntó si había algún tipo de relación entre alumno y profesor, ella respondió que no"

"Eso es porque ella no es alumna Sirius. ¿Olvidas ese detalle?"

"Entonces, Zabini fue engañado"

"En efecto"

"Ahora tengo algo que deseo saber"- Comenzó Ginny. – "Ha habido cosas en las cuales no respondía la completa verdad."

"Temí que eso sucediera. Pues Ginny, tu magia es sumamente poderosa. Lo has demostrado cuando, hace unas semanas, quitaste el cuadro de la Señora Black de la pared."

"¿Qué quiere decir, profesor?" – Preguntó McGonagall

"Pues, eso mismo, en efecto. Poco a poco, las personas van descubriendo sus verdaderas formas. El camino comienza en el momento que ponemos pie en este mundo, y uno nunca deja de asombrarse ante las cosas que descubre de si mismo. El ser humano es un universo en potencia. Solo es cuestión de prestar atención para saber y conocerlo"

* * *

La puerta del cuarto se cerró despacio dejando a oscuras el lugar. Había pasado ya un par de días desde la falta de los cuatro alumnos. A pesar de que Dumbledore anunció en el desayuno que no había porqué preocupare por ellos, muchos creían que esto tenía que ver Voldemort, dado que los Gryffindor tenían siempre una mano dentro del frasco. Por otro lado, la creencia de Malfoy como mortífago a futuro, también había comenzado a circular por los pasillos.

Era increíble el hecho que, al ser un secreto, todo el colegio murmuraba suposiciones y teorías sobre los posibles escenarios.

"Gin." – La voz de Sirius se escuchó cerca de la puerta.

"Sirius¿Qué tal las clases?" – Respondió ella. Por alguna razón, Ginny había elevado temperatura y poseía gripe. Así que ahora, y por propio pedido, Ginny descansaba en el cuarto de Sirius.

"igual, no es lo mismo sin ustedes" – Dijo sentándose en el borde de la cama.

"Lo siento amor" - Respondió ella corriendo un mechón del cabello oscuro de su esposo.

"¿Qué es lo que sientes?"

"todo. Este tiempo en cama me ha dejado pensar muchas cosas. La mente se relajó y se invadió de pensamientos, imágenes y recuerdos"

"Gin, ya te he dicho que…"

"Tranquilo vida. No es eso. Es solo que, has sufrido tanto en tu vida"

"Y tu me la has mejorado en cantidades monumentales"

"Tengo algo que decirte" – Le susurró medio dormida

"¿Qué es?"

"Ellos… ya vienen" – Respondió antes de perder el conocimiento.

Sirius tocó la mejilla de Ginny, tenía fiebre otra vez. Quizá estuvo delirando pero, quizá… no.

Besó su frente y salió en busca de los demás. Remus, Lily y James se encontraban en la sala común del otro lado de la puerta, no había más que dar unos cuantos pasos para hablar con ellos.

Se asomó un poco por la rendija que había abierto. Allí estaban sus amigos, hablando de planes y contra ataques…

"Chicos" – llamó en un susurro fuerte

"Sirius¿no ibas a dormir?"

"Sí, pero Ginny…"

"¿sucedió algo con ella?" – Preguntó preocupada Lily.

"No, solo dijo una cosa. 'Ellos ya vienen'"

"¿Qué se supone que quiere decir?" – Pensó en voz alta James.

"No lo sé, solo quería que lo supieran. Buenas noches" – Acto seguido cerró la puerta.

Se quitó el pantalón y la camisa, y se colocó la camiseta de dormir. Abrió las frazadas y se recostó junto a Ginny. Tardó un tiempo en dormirse, más que nada porque continuaba viendo a Ginny dormir. Le encantaba observarla de ese modo, en realidad adoraba verla en cualquier momento. Pero dormida, era especial, aun enferma. Su rostro era cubierto en parte por su cabello colorado, que caía en su mejilla y hombro. Su piel blanca y tersa era un afrodisíaco para él. Sus labios apenas separados uno del otro, para poder respirar. Ese sutil sonido que hacía cuando dormía era perfecto.

Sirius estaba completa y totalmente enamorado de ella. Agradecía a cualquiera que lo escuchara, por haberla llevado a su tiempo de estudiante. De haberla conocido antes de arruinar su vida por completo.

Se acercó más a ella cuando el sueño comenzó a alcanzarlo. Abrazó a la colorada por la cintura y la atrajo más hacia él. No le importaba que se enfermara, mejor si lo hacía, de ese modo pasaría todo su tiempo con ella. Ginny casi por inercia se acomodó sobre el pecho de Sirius.

Esa noche, el animago durmió como solía hacerlo. Sin preocupaciones, y con la mujer y el amor de su vida a su lado. Feliz, a pesar de todo. Feliz por ser amado. Una melodía retumbaba en su mente… la melodía de una canción que aballestado tarareando todo el día sin saber siquiera donde la había escuchado. Una estrofa que continuamente se repetía en su cabeza….

_Adiós melancolía,  
Le agradezco la poesía,  
Que entre versos hoy me deja confesarle a esta mujer,  
Que me saque la lotería cuando la vi._

* * *

Los pasillos del colegio Hogwarts, de magia y hechicería estaban completamente sumidos en silencio. Ni siquiera los fantasmas parecían atreverse a recorrer los corredores a esta hora.

La hora era la adecuada, el momento el más indicado. El campanario del colegio sonó fuertemente anunciando las doce de la noche, el cambio de día. Aunque a nadie parecía importarle los esfuerzos que el reloj hacía a cada hora de la madrugada, informando el transcurso de la noche.

A esa primera hora del nuevo día, en plena noche sin luna, unas sombras se mezclaban entre las tranquilas del colegio. Pasaban entre los árboles y arbustos, reacoplaban a las paredes como si fueran parte de ellas. La hora había llegado. Sin embargo, tomaría por sorpresa a muchos.

En la entrada del colegio, sombras camufladas, aglomeradas y superpuestas, se movían con agilidad hacia las cuatro grandes casas. Un grupo hacia las mazmorras, otro más grande hacia las escaleras, dos pisos y luego se separaron en dos grupos más pequeños, directo al séptimo piso, y a la torre norte. El último grupo se encaminó por el pasillo que llevaría luego al tercer piso.

El colegio estaba ahora siendo testigo de un ataque Mortífago.

Peeves, que por ese entonces vagaba cerca de uno de los pasillos del cuarto piso, divisó a los intrusos. Sin previo aviso comenzó a gritar con todas sus fuerzas, delatando la presencia de los intrusos. Los Mortífagos que por ese entonces se habían encontrado cara a cara con el poltergeist se quedaron estáticos, sin saber como reaccionar. Peeves, a pesar de ser un verdadero dolor de cabeza para la mayoría de los residentes del colegio, sabía cual era su lugar, precisamente proteger su hogar, el castillo. Y si eso significaba unirse con los profesores y alumnos, pues que así sea.

Los mortífagos comenzaron entonces a enviar maldiciones al espanto, pero nadie parecía darle de lleno. Los retratos, ahora despiertos y alertas, se encargaron de alertar al resto del castillo. En lo que se tarda en decir Quidditch, los retratos de las cuatro casas, se encontraban escondidos dentro de ellas. Recibían órdenes de parte de los retratos que pertenecieron a los anteriores directores. La primera y más importante orden en ese momento era impedir que los mortífagos entraran a las salas comunes o que se acercaran siquiera a cualquiera de los alumnos. No importaba de qué casa fueran.

Los elfos domésticos, por pedido del mismo director Dumbledore, aparecían y desaparecían, molestando a los intrusos. Intentando, mientras los distraían, quitarles las varitas o desarmarlos con su propia magia.

Mientras tanto los profesores se habían reunido en la oficina de Dumbledore ideando un plan lo más rápido posible. Ginny a pesar de tener aún poco de fiebre, estaba allí, presenciando la reunión mientras se encargaba de comunicarse con todos los miembros de la Orden que Dumbledore le había anotado en una lista, uno por uno, asentían y prometían la presencia en el castillo lo más rápido posible. Entre los nombres de la lista se encontraba su apellido, todos y cada uno de los Weasley que habían dejado ya el colegio. Con un dolor en el pecho, Ginny se armó de valor y comenzó a contactarlos. Primero a sus padres, luego a Bill y Nynphadora, a su hermano Charlie que se encontraba en Gryngotts en ese momento y a sus hermanos Fred y George, en el departamento sobre su negocio.

"Terminé de avisar a todos" – Anunció seria.

"Siéntate Ginevra" – Dijo Alastor.

"Estoy bien." – Respondió al pedido del auror.

"Ginny, Sirius nos dijo que tu, tuviste venir esto"

"No se de que hablan, esto no lo vi venir. Por desgracia no tengo control sobre estas cosas"

Un _pop_ seguidote una diminuta y aguda voz interrumpió el ambiente de la oficina del director.

"Señor Dumbledore, Dobby y los demás Elfos Domésticos hemos logrado hacer retroceder a los Mortífagos, señor Dumbledore"

"¿Dónde están Dobby?"

"Están en el salón comedor, señor director. Dobby sabe, Dobby dijo a los Elfos que ayudaran."

"¿Los han encerrados allí?"

"Sí profesora McGonagall, señora. Dobby planeó eso. Dobby quiere defender colegio, donde Dobby vive. Pero Dobby no cree que los mortífagos se mantengan allí, señor Dumbledore"

"no te preocupes, nos ocuparemos nosotros de ellos ahora. Procura que los niños estén bien, y que no salgan."

"Si, señor Dumbledore. Dobby obedece al señor Dumbledore porque Dobby quiere ayudar al señor Dumbledore"

"Gracias Dobby"- Seguido de un _Pop_ el elfo doméstico desapareció.

"¿Qué haremos ahora?"

"Lo necesario para defender el colegio. Espero contar con la ayuda de todos ustedes. Aquel que tema, puede regresar a su habitación o quedarse aquí para contactar al ministerio"

"olvídalo Albus, este colegio es de todos nosotros. Hay que defenderlo. Hasta que los del ministerio y la orden lleguen."

"entonces, estaremos listos, para enfrentar lo estoy seguro, será el principio de la última guerra."

. - . - . - . - . - . - . -. - . - . -. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

Bueno, sé que tardé un poco, pero al menos es menos que el anterior, creo ¿no? Jejeje

Espero que realmente les guste el capi 36, me costo un poco porque, y sé que parecen excusas pero no lo son, he estado con graves problemas, entre ellos, la perdida de un querido amigo de mi hermano menor, que ha fallecido de muerte súbita el día 29 de abril a las dos de la tarde, (Horario de argentina) no lo conozco a él pero fui amiga de su hermano mayor en la escuela y todos estamos muy tristes con la pérdida de Sata (Federico)

Pero en fin, les agradezco que continuen leyendo a pesar de todo, creanme que la historia no voy a abandonarla. No importa que, así que, aunque tarde uno o dos meses en actualizar (se que he tardado mas) confíen que eventualmente lo actualizaré y subiré hasta terminarlo… jejeje

Miles de gracias a los que me han dejado los reviews… **CENIPUL AL PODER** (Amiga mia), **betthyta Saint, hermione amamie, SandritaGranger, Conny-hp, remmy-ro, megumi1909, Hermy Evans, Gerulita Evans, MaRiaNukA BlaCk, LadyVega, HoneyBeeM, firebender53, dan. **

A todos ustedes les debo mucho… no paren de alentarme y yo seguiré escribiendo para ustedes….

Mil besos y saludos a todos…

Ivita Black

M.O.M.


	37. Chapter 37

Capítulo 37

Los mortífagos daban su batalla pero aún no habían podido salir de aquel comedor en donde habían sido encerrados por los malditos elfos domésticos del colegio. Los profesores habían unido fuerzas, y atacaban sin piedad, los miembros de la Orden habían finalmente llegado y ayudaban en lo que podían, principalmente, haciendo que los alumnos pudieran escapar a un lugar seguro, primeramente hacia el caldero chorreante donde Madame Rosmerta los ayudaba al llegar. Bill, Fleur, Charlie y los gemelos eran los encargados de esa tarea, aunque los alumnos de Slytherin se habían visto un poco reacios a cooperar con los Weasley, no tuvieron problemas con los encantos de la francesa que hizo un poco de trampa con sus encantadores dotes de Veela.

Una vez todos los alumnos de Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin habían sido evacuados, los cinco chicos se encaminaron a Gryffindor, donde la dama gorda les dio el permiso de entrada aún sin recibir la contraseña de ellos. El problema comenzó entonces.

"No vamos a irnos, queremos ayudar" – Se quejaba Neville.

"Escuchen, deben irse, esto no es el ED. Es peligroso y…"

"Para estas situaciones nos entrenó Harry" – Se quejó Lavander.

Los chicos de séptimo de Gryffindor, junto con algunos de sexto y como siempre Luna, que había quedado a dormir en la torre de Gryffindor, invitada por Lavander, estaban dispuestos a pelear a favor de Dumbledore, Harry y contra todo loque simbolizaba Voldemort.

"Harry nos necesita y…"

"Harry no esta abajo. Él, ninguno de ellos lo está"

"Charlie¿crees que no aparecerán? No comprendo, qué poca fe le tienes a tu hermano y a los demás"

"No es eso Luna, sabes que confío en ellos pero, no han aparecido, puede que haya pasado cualquier cosa con ellos…"

"No, ellos están bien, y no solo eso, vendrán a enfrentar a los Mortífagos, y yo pienso hacer lo mismo."

"No voy a dejar que…"

"No pueden negarnos esto" – Renegó Seamus.

"Nosotros queremos hacerlo, porque es lo que somos. Gryffindor, y los Gryffindor no temen a nada y se enfrentan al peligro"

"¿Ginny está abajo?"- Preguntó Dean

"Sí, ella lo está"

"Entonces los demás también vendrán. Nunca dejaron que nada le pase a Ginny o nunca se negaron a enfrentarse a los mortífagos. Muchos sabemos eso"

Una fuerte explosión se escuchó a una distancia poco considerable de la sala común. La dama gorda entró por uno de los grandes cuadros paisajistas sobre la chimenea de la sala común, agitada y apresurada.

"¿Qué sucedió?"

"Hay mortífagos que no han sido encerrados en el salón comedor. Están queriendo entrar. Se acercan a un paso espeluznantemente rápido. No les importa nada, están volando los cuadros para que no adviertan a los demás. Hay que sacarlos de aquí a todos." – Había dicho tan rápido que los más pequeños no habían entendido.

"Fleur, Fred y George, ustedes se llevaran a los más pequeños a lo de madame Rosmerta, nosotros intentaremos evitar que los mortífagos ataquen más de lo que necesitan" – Ordenó Bill

"¿Cuántos son?" – Preguntó Charlie a la dama gorda.

"Al menos cinco o seis. No los llegue a ver. Solo un humo y griterío de los cuadros."

"De acuerdo. ¿Qué están esperando?"

Rápidamente los gemelos y la francesa tomaron de sus bolsillos el polvo flu suficiente como para arrastrar a la mayor cantidad de chicos. Al menos cuarenta debían ser trasladado hacia Hogsmead, sería una odisea si además, había mortífagos queriendo entrar.

* * *

Ahora las explosiones eran más dramáticas. Los profesores hacían lo posible, incluso los miembros de la Orden parecían desistir contra la gran cantidad de mortífagos que estaban enfrentando y la numerosidad de maldiciones y hechizos que recibían a cada paso. Los Aurors no se hacían presentes, y los mortífagos parecían, de vez en cuando, poder adelantarse hacia sus enemigos.

Fue Tonks, sin embargo, la que se dio cuenta de algo.

"¿Donde esta mi tía?" – dijo entre disparos.

"Es verdad, no lo había notado" – Dijo Sirius mientras se defendía de una maldición. – "Mi prima no está"

"Ahora que lo dicen… faltan unos cuantos…"

"Ginny, ve para atrás"- le exclamó Sirius al ver a su joven esposa exponerse tanto a sus enemigos.

Era demasiado tarde. Los mortífagos habían comenzado a dirigir sus hechizos y maldiciones hacia el techo de la entrada del comedor. Esto tendría solo un final, la caída del techo sobre los miembros de la Orden y los profesores.

Algunos lograron salir del lugar antes de ser arrastrados y cubiertos por los escombros. Pero otros, quedaron debajo o atrapados entre ellos, y no podían hacer otra cosa que enfrentarse cara a cara con las decenas de mortífagos que se acercaban peligrosamente.

"James, Sirius…" – Llamaba Remus del otro lado de los escombros. Al parecer sus instintos de lobo lo habían salvado a él y a Lily de ser víctimas mortales del derrumbe. Pero sus amigos no lo lograron. – "¡Ginny!"

"Remus, sácanos de aquí" – Decía James de manera apagada.

"Por Merlín" – se escuchó decir apenas a Ginny. Lily, sin embargo no pudo escucharla

"Ginny¿Qué es?"

"Es… la profesora Vector… está… muerta" – Dijo ahogadamente Sirius.

"Hay cuerpos por todos lados" – Decía James comenzando a desesperarse.

"Remus, ayúdame con los escombros, hay que sacarlos de aquí" – Dijo Lily mientras que con esfuerzo trataba de levantar una roca de su lugar.

"Lily, vete de aquí" – Gritó James.

"¡No! No quiero hacerlo. ¡No voy a dejar que se repita la historia. La primera vez te escuché esta vez no!"

"Lily por favor. Sálvate tú y protege a Harry…"

"¿Y quien nos va a proteger a nosotros tres?" – Un par de piedras después había un hueco lo suficientemente grande para que James pudiera ver a Lily.

"¿Qué estas diciendo?"

"Harry va a tener un hermano… ¿no quieres ver como será el pequeño?"

"Por las barbas de Merlín Lily" – murmuró James.

"James" – Llamó Sirius. Lily pudo ver que hacía lo imposible para que su voz no temblara frente a Ginny. – "Aquí vienen"

"¡JAMES!"

Las piedras volvieron a derrumbarse.

"Lily vamos…. Hay que salir de aquí"

"¿Vas a dejar que tus amigos se mueran?"

"No, voy a buscar la manera de sacarlos, pero para eso hay que vivir y aquí mismo no se va a poder"

"¿Qué sugieres?" – Remus no respondió. Solo señaló algo sobre sus cabezas.

* * *

"Sirius," – Comenzó Ginny con su varita en alto, dispuesta a matar a quien fuera necesario. – "Este no es el fin"

"¿Quieres apostarlo?" – Dijo la voz de Crabbe padre.

"Cuando quieras"- Dijo Ginny.

Blandió la varita con tanta rapidez que se sorprendió a si misma haciéndolo. Cuando pestañó dos veces seguidas se encontró con el mortífago estampado contra la pared.

"Bien hecho Ginny" – Le felicitó James luego de verla actuar.

"James, empieza a trepar la pared de escombros"

"¿Qué estás diciendo? No voy a…"

"¡HAZLO!" – Exclamaron tanto Ginny y Sirius al unísono.

"De… acuerdo" – Respondió dubitativo.

"Luego vas tu" – Volvieron a decir los dos juntos. Mientras, a la par, repelían las maldiciones que les eran enviadas.

"Ginny, tu sigues, no te voy a dejar que…"

"No lo harás." – Respondió confiada. – "Saldremos de esta. Yo soy más liviana que tú, ellos podrán conmigo más fácilmente"

"De que… _Expelliarmus_… hablas" – Dijo Sirius entrecortadamente

"Remus y Lily planean sacarnos de aquí… _fluentum_"- Una corriente de agua salió disparada para apagar el fuego de otra de las varitas enemigas. – "Sirius no te olvides que puedo ver más allá de lo normal"

"Eso no quiere decir que… cuidado… vaya a dejarte cometer suicidio"

"Por las barbas de Merlín Sirius" – Ginny le señaló a los dos amigos que estaban atravesando el techo mágico. – "Vete, puedo conjurar un escudo mágico en torno a ti."

"Gin"

"También te amo Sirius" – Le respondió antes que él dijera algo.

El animago comenzó a trepar entre los escombros, un par de lágrimas fluían de sus mejillas pero no quería que su esposa las viera caer. Así que cerró sus ojos para impedir que siguieran saliendo. Volteó al mismo tiempo que una maldición se dirigía a él, no tuvo tiempo de sacar su varita, su cuerpo estaba petrificado y en lo único que podía pensar era en Ginny. Pero algo detuvo el hechizo.

Algo así como un campo de energía alrededor de él hizo que la maldición desapareciera antes de tocarlo.

"Date prisa Sirius. No creo poder soportar mucho mas el campo" – Le gritó Ginny desde abajo. Sirius asintió aun sin saber si Ginny lo veía o no.

"Sirius ¿Dónde está Ginny?" –Le preguntó James cuando el animago cayó del otro lado de los escombros.

"Quedó allá"

"¿De que diablos hablas? No pudiste haber dejado a…"

"Escúchame y hazlo bien" – Sirius tomó a James del cuello de la túnica casi elevándolo lo suficiente como para que no tocara el suelo con sus pies. – "Ginny es lo más importante del mundo para mí, mucho más que otras personas. Pero confío en ella y se que saldrá de esta. No lo hubiera hecho conmigo ahí. Así que no me vuelvas a decir que no pienso lo que hago, porque si realmente no lo hiciera no estaría hablando contigo, sino que estaría dando golpes a diestra y siniestra."

"Lo siento" – Respondió James.

"Ahora vamos a ayudar a Lily y a Remus a rescatar a mi esposa ¿quieres?"

"¿A que te refieres?"

"Pues que ellos están allí…"- Dijo Sirius señalando el hueco en el techo justo sobre Ginny. – "Y pensaban rescatarnos, pero Ginny supo que lo harían y nos hizo salir de allí, pues ella es más liviana. Ahora me cierra todo"

"¿Piensan hacer…lo que creo que van a hacer?"

"Me parece que sí. No veo otra forma. Aunque viéndolo de otro modo, ellos son o fueron los más inteligentes de nuestra generación" – Sirius y James seguían hablando mientras corrían fuera del colegio, entre hechizos, mortífagos y miembros de la Orden, y se dirigían al sitio en donde sus amigos estaban.

"Y de otras generaciones también."

"Tienes razón, pues a lo que iba… _petrificus totalium_" – Exclamó Sirius al ver a un encapuchado atacarlos. – "supongo que quizá tengan otra idea…"

Sirius y James se subieron a una roca lo bastante grande para que cupieran los dos y James la hizo levitar, hasta llegar a la cima del techo. Allí podían ver a Ginny enfrentarse mordazmente contra los mortífagos que se atrevían a atacarla.

"_Accio Ginny_" – Gritaron Remus y Lily.

Rápidamente los dos animagos fueron testigos de la idea de Remus, que para la sorpresa de ellos mismos, había sido la única solución que encontraron en aquel momento de contratiempos.

"Gracias chicos" – Dijo Ginny exhausta por los enfrentamientos que había pasado desde que comenzó la alerta.

"¿Sabes si…los que estaban con ustedes?" – Preguntó Lily.

"Lo siento Lily. Pero nadie lo logró. Perdimos a dos miembros de la Orden y la profesora Vector."

"Maldición"

"¡Los mortífagos están escapando!" – Exclamó alguien desde abajo. Efectivamente, los mortífagos atrapados habían comenzado a trepar por la pared de escombros.

Charlie, Bill y los Gryffindor habían aparecido justo a tiempo para impedir que los mortífagos, que habían finalmente salido, pudieran matar a dos miembros de la orden que habían quedado un poco lastimados pero vivos, luego del derrumbe.

Todo era suciedad, gritos y luces. El polvo que levantaban las pisadas y las corridas hacían que la visibilidad, tanto de los buenos como de los malos fuera terrible, algo que evidentemente se podía apreciar.

Así que luego de un largo tiempo de batalla dentro del castillo, una de las paredes se derrumbó para poder escapar hacia el parque del colegio. La noche aún seguía siendo fiel testigo de los acontecimientos. Sin embargo el cielo parecía amanecer con el espectáculo de luces que se producían a cada segundo.

Los Aurors finalmente hicieron su aparición en la escuela, defendiendo las instalaciones, y a los heridos. Redujeron lo más posible a los Mortífagos que se encontraban ya en un estado de cansancio ante el gran ajetreo que realizaron durante al menos tres o cuatro horas.

En cuanto los mortífagos notaron la evidente derrota, intentaron desaparecer por medio de trasladores, que tenían algunos de los miembros del círculo secreto. No obstante algo evitaba la huida. Los miembros de la Orden, así como los chicos de Gryffindor y los profesores aprovecharon esto para atacar aún más con la ayuda de los Aurors que se habían presentado. Pronto los miembros del ministerio controlaron a los atacantes y los habitantes del colegio pudieron relajarse unos momentos. Solo algunos, porque el ministro Frudge, que había venido corriendo desde la entrada del colegio que lindaba con el pueblo mágico, estaba agitado y con su rostro rojo que no se podía descifrar si era por el acaloramiento del trote o por la ira acumulada.

"Albus… ¡ALBUS!" – Gritó el ministro de la magia.

"qué conveniente" – Murmuró Ginny, mientras rengueaba ayudada por Sirius.

"Aquí estoy Cornelius" – La voz de Dumbledore se escuchó fuerte y clara, mientras el anciano caminaba con dificultad hacia el ministro. – "me gustaría estrecharte la mano pero temo que los huesos de ésta se rompan más de lo que ya están"

"¿Qué sucedió aquí?"

"Me alegro que hayan recibido el mensaje urgente de ayuda que enviamos. Pues, los mortífagos atacaron Hogwarts a mitad de la noche."

"¿Dónde están los estudiantes?"

"A salvo, en Hogsmead" – Respondió Fred que tenía un gran tajo en la frente. – "Yo mismo me encargué de eso"

"A mi no me importa si…"

"Señor Ministro, le pido que por favor omita los comentarios que tenga sobre, usted ya sabe" – Dijo Sirius que venía sosteniendo a Ginny.

"Una alumna¡Una alumna en medio de una batalla!"

"Creo que debería volver a la escuela señor ministro, porque la cuenta da mas de uno." – Todos voltearon a ver al grupo de Gryffindor que había aunque un poco, ayudado en la batalla que se había librado.

"Esto es inaudito. ¿Cómo es posible que el director de Hogwarts permita que los alumnos del colegio participen de tal odisea?"

"Si usted, ministro Frudge, y su grupo hubieran aparecido antes, quizá no hubiera sido necesaria la participación de los alumnos." – Ginny no parecía tener miedo a enfrentarse con el ministro y al parecer, los chicos de Gryffindor la seguían sin ningún problema. – "¿Algo para decirnos?"

"Solo una pregunta que hacer. ¿Dónde está el gran héroe y su séquito?" – Dijo con aire de triunfo. Pues ni Harry, ni Hermione, Ron ni siquiera Draco estaban ahí.

"No se a quien se refiere señor" – Fue esta vez Charlie.

"Pues a quien más si al mismísimo _niño que vivió_" – Dijo con sarcasmo.

"¿Se refiere acaso a Harry Potter, _señor_?" – Ginny había usado el exacto mismo tono que el hombre, haciendo que Cornelius volteara a verla con odio.

"Claro que me refiero a él. Y a sus amiguitos que no hacen otra cosa que meterse en problema tras problema. El señor Potter, la señorita Granger y el señor Weasley han estado en más aprietos que… que…"

"¿Qué quien?" – Preguntó con paciencia Dumbledore, como si fuera un niño de cuatro años que trataba de explicar algo con palabras rebuscadas.

"Pues… que, usted. Señor Dumbledore."

"¿Qué yo? Déjeme explicarle que lo que yo hago no es crear problemas, sino todo lo contrario, lo que hago o al menos intento hacer es _resolver_ los problemas"

"¡No cambien de tema. Quiero saber donde están, ahora mismo!"

"¿A quien busca exactamente?" – Se escuchó alguien preguntar un poco más alejado.

"¿Acaso hablo en húngaro? Al señor Potter y sus amigos seguidores que…" – Otra vez volvió a quedar en silencio sin terminar la frase. – "Señor, Harry Potter"

"¿A mi me buscaba? Pues aquí estoy, señor ministro. Y mis _amigos seguidores_ conmigo"

"¿Dónde…?"

"Pues si se hubiera fijado al venir corriendo, nos encontrábamos el Hogsmead, verificando que los alumnos estuvieran todos bien. Puede preguntarle a la señorita Fleur De'l Court que estaba con nosotros"

"Cla… claro" – Dijo nervioso.

"Mi consejo señor ministro es que se lleve a estas personas, si es que pueden ser consideradas como tales, y les propine un juicio justo con el fin de condenarlos por las graves faltas hacia la comunidad tanto mágica como muggle"

Hermione había dicho con tanto razonamiento y seguridad que al ministro no le quedó otra opción que hacer caso y dar la orden de retirada, no sin antes echarles una última mirada al cuarteto que estaba frente a ellos. Algo no estaba bien en ese cuadro, pero no quiso pensarlo más. Desapareció un segundo después.

Ninguno quería decir nada. Pero el cambio era notable.

Ron parecía ser otra persona. Ya no era ese muchacho alto pero sin forma que parecía estar entre dos etapas del crecimiento. Había obtenido una musculatura que ni siquiera el quidditch podía haberle formado. Llevaba el cabello largo como Bill hasta los hombros, amarrado con una correa de cuero, sus ropas le sentaban de manera distinta, aunque a penas podía notarse por la túnica que llevaba encima.

Draco, también había cambiado. Su tórax y espalda eran más grandes y su altura era al menos diez centímetros mayor. Su cabello había perdido el color platinado y a pesar de llevarlo aún lo bastante rubio para seguir siendo un Malfoy, era oscuro y reluciente. Lo llevaba largo, quizá no tanto como Ron, pero lo suficiente para que sus ojos se taparan con el flequillo, y había adquirido un tonto tic de llevarse el cabello hacia atrás que lo hacía ver aún más lindo que antes, a pesar de que siempre volvía a su mismo lugar.

Hermione también estaba cambiada. Parecía tener en su rostro el deje de la madurez, aunque siempre había sido visible en ella. Su cabello, con esos deslumbrantes reflejos blancos, estaba ahora largo hasta su cadera o quizá un poco más, pero no llevaba el cabello cubriéndose el rostro como acostumbraba. Tenía unas pequeñas trenzas muy amarradas a su cuero cabelludo pero que a lo largo de su cabello se perdían, dejándolo suelto, y que le daba un toque de rebeldía y a pesar de todo, superioridad. Lo único que podía verse de su vestimenta era su mano vendada con tela blanca. Y su cuerpo, era el de una mujer que había hecho ejercicio toda su vida, esbelta y sin un gramo de más, tal y como Remus la recordaba de sus días de casados.

Harry, por extraño que pareciera, ya no tenía su cabello indomable. Lo poseía muy corto por detrás pero largo en el frente, para que pudiera taparse, como Draco, los ojos con el flequillo, tenía el cabello peinado hacia un costado, con la línea del cabello de un lado y no en el centro, y continuamente movía la cabeza hacia el costado para quitarse el flequillo de los ojos. Su altura era considerable, dado que hacía unos días atrás era diez o doce centímetros más bajo y ahora le llegaba a Ron un poco más arriba de la barbilla. Era solo unos cuantos centímetros más alto que Draco, su cuerpo no había crecido tanto pero parecía, a simple vista, mostrar que tenía sus músculos bien marcados y desarrollados. Su mirada era intensa y juguetona al mismo tiempo, como si pudiera hablar con sus ojos sin la necesidad de hacer o decir nada más.

"¿creen que dejarán de mirarnos y venir a saludarnos en algún momento?" – Ironizó Ron con una sonrisa.

"¿Ronald?" – La voz de la señora Weasley era de entre desesperación y desconcierto.

"Pues sí madre. El mismo que viste y calza"

"Bueno, eso de mismo podríamos dejarlo en la duda" – Bromeó esta vez Bill que fue el primero en acercarse a su hermano.

"Harry¿donde estabas, todos donde estaban?"

"Digamos que… llegamos a tiempo." – respondió el chico. Mientras abrazaba a su madre y sonreía a su padre. El chico, a diferencia de Ron y Hermione, no se movió de su lugar, junto a Draco.

"Hermione" – Dijo en un susurro Remus cuando vio que la chica se acercaba a él con una sonrisa amplia y dispuesta a besarlo con toda la ternura que había guardado. – "Por más que quisiera comerte de un beso la boca, debemos recatarnos frente a los demás"

"¿Eso quieres?" – Dijo ella aún con su sonrisa

"Bien sabes que no" – Respondió él.

"Creímos que estaban, no se donde"

"Pudieron habernos ayudado" – Se quejó Tonks

"Lo hicieron." – Respondió Neville defendiéndolos. – "ellos aparecieron y mandaron volar a los seis mortífagos que se escabulleron por la torre de Gryffindor. Seguramente buscaban a Harry y los demás"

"Y vaya que los encontraron. No pudimos ver bien que fue lo que paso. Pero cuando estábamos listos para atacarlos, ellos ya estaban cargando sus cuerpos hacia fuera del castillo." – Agregó Parvatil.

"¿Es eso cierto Bill?"

"Completamente" - Respondió el colorado

"Pero estaban del otro lado del colegio" – Preguntó confusa Lily

"Nos aparecimos en las afueras del colegio para evitar que los mortífagos se escaparan"

"¿Cómo es eso?"

"Evitamos que los mortífagos usaran los trasladores. Le quitamos el poder a los objetos" – Respondió Draco como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

"mi consejo a todos es que vayamos dentro" – Dijo Dumbledore con Madame Pomfrey revisando su mano. – "Popy, aunque no lo parezca sufro internamente el dolor" – Dijo sonriendo el anciano.

"Albus¿Qué haremos con los chicos?" – preguntó McGonagall.

"Bueno, supongo que podremos mandarlos a sus casas por una semana, hasta que esté todo en orden aquí. Se que sus padres podrían sentirse un poco más seguros de esa forma.

"¿También nosotros?" – Preguntó Lavander.

La chica no dejaba de mirar a Harry, indiscriminadamente. No parecía molestarle el hecho que Harry ya la había visto observarlo, ni tampoco que lo hiciera sentir incómodo. No era un secreto que ella aún estaba hasta el piso por Harry Potter, y su nueva imagen no ayudaba en lo absoluto.

"Me temo que también ustedes, señorita Brown. El señor Potter podrá quedarse si es que sus padre se quedan aquí, pero el resto de los Gryffindor y la señorita Lovegood, deberán irse con sus respectivas familias"

"Así que, Madame Pince y yo nos encargaremos que ustedes suban a recoger algo de sus cosas, el resto permanecerá tal y como lo dejaron ustedes. Dense prisa que el tres vendrá en menos de diez minutos."

McGonagall y la bibliotecaria dejaron el lugar. Sin embargo aún quedaban los suficientes miembros de la Orden y profesores como para hacer una fiesta.

"¿Que haremos con las bajas?"

"Lo que se ha hecho siempre. Hablaré con los familiares de los caídos. Por desgracias y aunque quisiera, no podemos hacer mucho mas por ellos."

"Nos encargaremos de ver a los chicos" – Dijo el profesor Fliwick, que medio rengueaba. Sin embargo, luego de atender a los herido de gravedad, Popy se dedicó a hacerles tomara todos una espantosa poción y se retiró. Los demás profesores, salvo por el profesor Snape y los Merodeadores se retiraron con el profesor de Encantamientos hacia Hogsmead.

"Bien, ahora a lo nuestro…" – Comenzó Albus, pero Sirius lo interrumpió.

"¿Dónde estuvieron?"

"Sirius." – Dijo Lily, pero aún así esperaba la respuesta de los chicos.

"No estamos muy seguros de dónde, pero sí cuánto, y haciendo qué"

"¿A que te refieres Ron?" – Preguntó Luna.

"Bueno, hemos estado entrenando y perfeccionando nuestras habilidades para las batallas que vienen con Voldemort…"- Comenzó explicando Hermione para ser terminada la oración por Draco.

"Durante todo un año"

"¿Un año? Solo fueron días chicos" – Rectificó Remus.

"No hagan caso a Ron, sí sabemos donde estuvimos, el es el que no entiende cuando se le explica"

"¡Hey!" – Se quejó el colorado.

"Volvimos al tiempo de Merlín y los cuatro fundadores. Pero era otro sitio, no era Camelot."

"Eso lo explica" – Dijo Dumbledore. – "De haber sido así, lo hubiera sabido con certeza."

"Algo que el profesor Dumbledore no supo, con todo el respeto" – Se corrigió James al ver el rostro de su esposa, sin embargo, Albus sonreía.

"Estuvimos en la Isla de Avalon, la misma sacerdotisa nos ilustró en combates, y nos ayudó a perfeccionar nuestras capacidades especiales"

"Y¿se puede saber cuales son sus calidades especiales?" – Preguntó Severus dudoso.

"Bueno, en realidad no es bueno que lo sepan. Así que no les podemos decir, específicamente"

"no quieren o no pueden" – Volvió a decir el profesor de pociones.

"La verdad es que es más un no queremos a un no podemos." – Respondió Hermione.

"Bien, ya se sabrá a su debido tiempo. Por ahora, será mejor que cada uno vaya a descansar."

"Molly, Arthur, pueden quedarse esta noche si quieren. Todo son bienvenidos a quedarse."

"Te lo agradecemos Albus."

* * *

Hermione iba caminando a paso normal hacia su habitación, habría pasado un año desde que había estado allí, pero las cosas podía recordarlas igualmente, y así también el recorrido de a su cuarto.

"Hermione" – Escuchó muy bajito. Casi como un susurro.

Ella se detuvo y volteó hacia atrás, pudo ver entonces que Remus la seguía a una distancia considerable.

"Remus" – dijo ella cuando el licántropo estuvo a, al menos, un par de metros.

"¿Cómo supiste que estaba…?"

"No te preocupes por eso." – Respondió ella. Acercándose lentamente, tanteando el momento. Levantó su mano y la colocó suavemente sobre la mejilla de Remus. Sin embargo, Remus tomó rápidamente la mano de la chica entre las suyas y la observó detenidamente, tenía vendada gran parte de la mano.

"¿Qué te sucedió?"

"¿En la mano?" – Remus asintió. – "Me quemé. Quemadura del tercer grado."

"Por Merlín Hermione¿estas bien?"

"Sí, lo estoy."

"Pero tu eres tan precavida¿Cómo es posible que te hayas…?"

"¿Quemado? Puede pasar en cualquier momento, Remus."- Le explicó con una sonrisa.

"Puede ser pero…"

"Ya Remus" – le dijo ella, besando su mejilla. - "Te extrañe mucho" – Le susurró.

"También yo amor" – Le dijo Remus casi por inercia. Le hacía tan bien escuchar su voz que nada más importaba, como el hecho que ella parecía guardar unos cuantos secretos.

"Estoy muerta del cansancio. ¿Qué dices si nos vamos a dormir, y nos levantamos para el almuerzo mañana?" – Dijo ella.

"Eso nunca había sonado mejor, Mione"

"Genial." –Besó sus labios fugazmente y notó que Remus cerraba sus ojos para disfrutarlos un poco más. – "Remus" – susurró Hermione.

"¿Mmm?"

"Vamos, que tengo sueño"

"Sí" – Remus abrió los ojos para comenzar a caminar hacia su cuarto pero algo lo hizo detener. – "¿Hermione?"

"¿Si?"

"¿Cómo…? Este es mi cuarto ¿verdad?"

"Sí, Remus."

"¿Cómo hiciste para?"

"¿De verdad quieres saberlo?" – Comenzó ella en tono juguetón, mientas se quitaba seductoramente la túnica negra. – "O, prefieres otras cosas, quizá."

Remus observó el ambiente en el que se encontraba y luego volvió a mirar a Hermione que se encontraba ahora mirándolo fijamente mientras que con movimientos lentos y controlados se quitaba la camisa.

No necesito de un genio para que le dijera lo que tenía que hacer. Sonrió malicioso y lujurioso mientras se acercaba a ella. La tomó de la cintura y la alzó, Hermione apenas logró envolver el torso de Remus con sus piernas por la repentina sorpresa. Segundos más tarde, Remus tiró a Hermione sobre la cama y él sobre ella, besando acaloradamente el cuello y hombros de Hermione.

"Te extrañé demasiado" – Le dijo ella entre gemidos ahogados.

"Yo a ti, mi amor"

. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

Bien. ¿Que les pareció? Espero que bien porque he llegado a los 420 reviews gracias a ustedes eso debe de significar algo ¿no? Jajaja

Pues bien, el capitulo fue corto, lo admito pero quería subir algo rápido y aproveché que tenia un poco de inspiración para escribir y me senté…. Realmente espero que les agrade el capi….

Gracias mil a **hermione amamie, Conny-hp, Rory Granger, HoneyBeeM, dan, SandritaGranger, joyce, LadyVega, Y0misma, megumi1909, Gerulita Evans, betthyta Saint, Adrixita, Hermy Evans**… realmente si no fuera por ustedes y el constante apoyo que me han dado dejando sus reviews esto hubiera terminado sin acabar o directamente lo borraría del mapa.

Pido disculpas si hay alguna falta grave en el tipeo del texto, es que mi teclado no esta funcionando como debería y ha estado pidiendo cambio desde hace bastante, como verán no he podido corregirlos todos, así que quedan avisados.

Un saludo grande a todos y espero sus reviews….

Ivita Black

M.O.M.


	38. Chapter 38

Capítulo 38

El colegio estaba de asueto, por una semana. Eso era suficiente tiempo para arreglar el colegio, dejar que los alumnos se calmen y que todos los nervios pasaran. Sin embargo había cuatro personas que no descansaban. Harry, Hermione, Draco y Ron estaban en el living de la habitación de Remus, hablando en voz baja y repasando unos pergaminos que se extendían en la pequeña mesa de té.

La puerta se abrió de pronto, dando lugar al matrimonio Black, que venían riendo y un poco más atrás a los Potter. James no se despegaba de Lily como si fuera una inválida, preguntándole a cada momento si estaba bien, se sentía mal o si necesitaba algo.

"Hola chicos" – Saludó Ginny, mientras se sentaba en el apoya brazo de uno de los sillones.

"¿Donde está el lobo?" – Preguntó James.

"Arriba durmiendo"

"Ya no" – Se escuchó desde la escalera. Remus venía bostezando y estirándose mientras descendía.

"¿Qué hacen chicos?" – Preguntó Lily ahora

"Repasamos planes. Hay sitios que sospechamos podrían ser lugares propicios para que Voldemort se esconda."

"Dejen eso a los demás. Además, hoy deberían estar relajándose, diviértanse un poco. No se" – Decía Sirius

"Eso estaría bien ¿No creen?" – Opinó Ron.

"Podría ser" – Hermione se detuvo un momento. – "Tengo un idea. ¿Qué les parece si vamos a aquel pub Muggle que fuimos hace un tiempo?"

"¿Te refieres al que atacaron aquella noche que estábamos celebrando?"

"Ese mismo" – Sonrió Hermione.

"¿Qué celebraban, Papá?" – Preguntó Harry, mientras se acomodaba en su lugar, entre Hermione y Draco.

"Bueno, celebrábamos el pronto casamiento de tu madre y mío"

"Y que Hermione y yo nos iríamos a vivir juntos" – Un silencio incómodo inundó el lugar.

"También teníamos algo para celebrar nosotros dos" – Dijo Sirius con el semblante triste.

"¿Qué cosa?"

"El pronto nacimiento de nuestra hija" – Sonrió Ginny aún más triste. – "Pero no llegó a nacer, a los ocho meses de embarazo hubo un ataque mortífago y mi bebe nació muerto"

"Lo siento mucho Ginny. No debí…"

"No, está bien. En algún momento debían de saberlo. Ese día, yo me encontraba con Lily, que también estaba embarazada" – Lily asintió y tomó la palabra.

"Ese día, Ginny protegió mi vida y la tuya Harry. Y estaré siempre agradecida por eso."

Harry quedó serio por un instante. Lo que acababan de decirle era que por su culpa, Ginny perdió la oportunidad de tener una niña de Sirius, por él. Por protegerlo a él.

"Harry, no pienses así" – Le dijo Hermione.

"Pero…ustedes… fue culpa mía que…"

"No Harry." – Empezó Sirius inmediatamente. – "Esa niña no estaba destinada para nosotros, para ese momento. Si ella hubiera nacido. ¿te imaginas que clase de vida hubiera tenido?"

"Hermione y yo ya no estábamos, James y Lily supuestamente muertos, Sirius en Azkaban…"

"Pero estaría Remus."

"Aunque me hubiera encantado ser el tutor de esa niña… como el tuyo. ¿Porque razón crees no viniste conmigo? Sabiendo que yo era la única familia departe de tu padre"

"Harry, ella no pudo venir entonces, pero no perdemos las esperanzas. Cuando todo termine…"

"En aquel pub, tuvimos una conversación muy divertida, sobre como serían nuestros hijos en Hogwarts. No pudieron cumplirse contigo, Harry. Pero ahora tienes un hermanito en camino" – Sonrió Sirius.

"Entonces" – Comenzó Ron, cambiando de tema.-"¿Vamos al pub o que?"

"bien, esta noche. Recuerden usar ropa muggle" – Avisó James.

Una lechuza entró por la ventana depositándose en el respaldo del sillón de Remus. El licántropo tomó la carta y leyó su contenido.

"¿Sucedió algo?"

"No lo sé. Dice Dumbledore que quiere vernos." – Ginny y Hermione se pusieron de pie.

"¿Todos?" – Preguntó Draco.

"No, solo… a los miembros" – Aclaró Remus. – "Pueden quedarse aquí si quieren, volveremos luego"

"ustedes adelántense. Tengo que ir a cambiarme a mi cuarto" – Dijo Hermione que en lugar de salir por la puerta como los demás, subía las escaleras hacia el dormitorio de Remus.

"¿nosotros que hacemos?" – Preguntó Luna

"No sé."

* * *

Hermione se había terminado de cambiar y ahora salía de su dormitorio directo a la dirección, donde los miembros de la Orden la aguardaban. Sin embargo, en su trayecto desde el cuarto piso hasta el primero, se encontró con una, un poco desagradable, coincidencia.

"Buenos días señorita… Granger"

"Señor Malfoy" – Dijo con tanto desden que incluso a ella le pareció desagradable. – "Con su permiso, tengo que ir a ver a Dumbledore"

"La acompaño" – Por desgracia, Hermione no pudo decirle que no. Así que, con una distancia de al menos dos metros, ambos caminaron hacia la dirección. – "¿Cómo la trata la vida?"

"Perfectamente" – Respondió seca.

"Estoy seguro que podría haberla tratado mejor" –De pronto Lucius Malfoy se encontraba a escasos centímetros del cuello de Hermione. La chica dio un salto.

"Le pido que mantenga sus distancias"

"¿Y que sucedería si no quiero?"

"¿Qué le parece una escena similar a la de años atrás, en un pasillo parecido a este?"- Respondió retadora.

"Me apetece más terminar lo que comenzamos el día que regresó, de su largo viaje"

La acorraló contra la pared, sujetando sus manos sobre la cabeza de ella, con una sola de él, y una de sus piernas entre las de ella.

"Ahora, Hermione. Dime que está sucediendo con mi hijo y prometo dejarte tranquila."

"Eres tú, así que tus promesas no valen nada. Déjame ir, o te lastimaré"

"¿Mas de lo que me has lastimado antes? No creo, no sabes el dolor que me provocó que me dejaras a un lado por el híbrido de Lupin"

"Pues, si hubieras sido un poco más humano y menos discriminador, puede que hubieras tenido una oportunidad" – Lucius se quedó duro en su lugar, Hermione no podía leer su lenguaje corporal. Al parecer esas palabras sí significaron algo para él.

"No lo dices en serio"

"Eso no lo sabrás nunca"

El amarre se aflojó de pronto y Hermione aprovechó para soltarse del todo y apuntar su varita hacia él.

"¿De verdad lo dices?" – Ahora Hermione era la sorprendida allí. ¿Acaso Lucius Malfoy estaba siendo sincero con ella?

"Si" – Se vio diciendo, algo que ella misma se reprochó.

"Entonces… ¿porque no dijiste nada?"

"Porque sabía como serías en el futuro. Nunca cambiarías. Seguirías siendo el mismo purasangre egoísta, engreído y autosuficiente que eras de chico. El mismo mortifago que eres, sin equivocación, no habría cambio en ti"

Hermione volteó y caminó lo más a prisa hacia la dirección, estaba a tan solo una escalera de llegar, y al parecer Malfoy no se movía de su lugar.

Al llegar a la estatua dijo la contraseña y entró a la oficina, allí se encontró con los demás miembros de la Orden del Fénix.

"Hermione¿Qué te retrasó?"- Preguntó Alastor Moody

"Nada, solo que las escaleras se volvieron loca y no me dejaron bajar" – Aparentemente, esa excusa sirvió pues nadie más preguntó al respecto

"Muy bien, esta reunión es para presentar definitivamente, a un miembro que ha estado con nosotros durante años." – Comenzó Dumbledore – "Como verán, no están todos los presentes aquí, y eso no significa que no confíe en ellos, pero creí prudente avisarles a los miembros más antiguos de la organización." – y eso explicaba todo. Hermione notó entonces que la oficina estaba más vacía de lo normal. La mayoría de los miembros, como los señores Weasley no se estaban presentes. Se encontraban Dedalus Diggle, Marlene McKinon, Sturgis Podmore, Dorcas Meadowes, James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Ginny, McGonagall, Alastor y ella.

"Este miembro fue el apoyo de Severus mientras pasaba la información que necesitábamos contra Voldemort, al igual que con él, solo Alastor y yo conocíamos su identidad. A pesar de todo, decidió pagar por los crímenes de Mortífago pero recientemente ha sido liberado, gracias a las influencias que Voldemort tiene en el Ministerio. Gracias a eso, él puede seguir ayudándonos."

Dumbledore se detuvo cuando escuchó sonar la puerta. Dio el permiso de entrada y entonces entró Severus Snape seguido de…

"¡No!" – dejó salir Hermione en un susurró ahogado.

* * *

Harry y Draco llegaron primero a la puerta del pub, el rubio estaba un tanto nervioso, pero Harry se esmeraba en despreocuparlo un poco, aunque era bastante difícil.

"¿Puedes tranquilizarte?"

"No puedo" – Se quejó jugando con sus manos, nervioso. Harry puso una de sus manos sobre las de Draco y el rubio levantó la mirada para verle a los ojos.

"¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?"

"No lo sé, si lo supiera…"

"Estarías igualmente nervioso. Mira, te ves bien¿de acuerdo?"

"¿Lo dices en serio?"

"Claro, mi ropa te siente muy bien, te lo dije."

Harry le había prestado un par de pantalones de jean y una camisa negra que llevaba desabrochada, mostrando una camiseta blanca. Por otro lado, el morocho tenía una camisa polo marrón chocolate y un par de pantalones color crema con bolsillos a los costados que le quedaban perfectos.

"Es solo que…"

"Draco, por favor. Conoces a Ron, y a Hermione. No habrá nadie que no conozcas"

"Lo sé." – Harry comenzó a reír entonces. – "Que te causa gracia"

"Ya sé lo que te pone nervioso"

"Claro que no" – Se quejó pero al parecer sí sabía que era.

"claro que sí. Estás nervioso por que no sabes cómo pueden reaccionar si supieran que…"

"¡no es eso!"

"Entonces no estés tan serio."

Harry sonrió tiernamente y por un segundo Draco se dejó arrastrar por la sensación de la sonrisa de Harry.

"Hola chicos" – Se escuchó un par de pasos alejado. Ron y Luna venían de la mano. Rápidamente, Draco retiró sus manos de la de Harry que aún seguían unidas.

"Ron, Luna" – Saludó Harry

"Hable con Ginny antes de venir" – comenzó la chica. – "Me dijo que vayamos entrando, que ellos nos buscaran en cuanto lleguen"

"¿Sabes que los retrazó?"

"No, solo me dijo eso"

"Bien, entonces… ¿Ahora por donde?"

"Por la puerta, amor mío" – Sonrió Luna a Ron mientras le tomaba del brazo y lo llevaba hacia la entrada del pub.

* * *

"Draco" – dijo la rubia aprovechando que Harry y Ron habían ido al baño.

"¿Si?"

"tranquilo. Solo quería felicitarte"

"¿Felicitarme?"

"Ron me contó, se que no tendría que haberlo hecho y que no tendría tampoco que yo decirte nada pero… me alegro mucho, por Harry y por ti"

"este, yo… no se de que hablas"

"Vamos, no creas que no se nota tampoco. Pasaron un año, tiempo suficiente para conocerse y… ya sabes"

"Conocernos y… ¿enamorarnos?"

"Claro."- sonrió Luna. Draco comprobó que la chica de tonta no tenía nada. – "Siempre supe que Lavander no era para él, si me pongo a pensar, no consideraba a ninguna chica a la altura de Harry, pero bueno, esa soy yo"

"A Harry le atraen las chicas"

"Y a ti también, pero, es obvio que ambos se sientes más cómodos y felices el uno con el otro"

"Bueno, gracias"

"Ni lo menciones. Y no te prives de demostrarle a Harry lo que sientes…" – Luna miró hacia la puerta y notó que entraban los Merodeadores y sus respectivas mujeres. – "Harry necesita de todo el afecto que puedas darle"

"Lo tendré en mente" – Dijo algo extrañado.

"Hola chicos. ¿Donde están Harry y Ron?"

"Fueron al baño" – Respondió Draco.

Sirius y James fueron donde una mesera para pedirle algo y rápidamente la muchacha estaba arreglando todo para que dos hombres colocaran una mesa más a la que estaban ocupando.

"Listo, ahora entramos todos" – Sonrió Sirius.

"Este lugar estaba bastante cambiado" – Reconoció Lily

"Sí, ahora las mesas son cuadradas"-Bromeó James

"Hey, llegaron" – Exclamó Harry mientras volvía con Ron.

Se sentó entre Hermione y Draco, una vez más. Sus padres no pudieron evitar notar la gran sonrisa que tenía Harry.

"Yo sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero… hay al menos, cinco chicas que están mirando a Harry y a Draco..." – Dijo Remus.

"Tu deja de mirar que no solo a ellos están chequeando"

"Yo solo tengo ojos para ti, mi pequeña" – Besó Remus delicadamente la mejilla de Hermione.

"Mas te vale"

"Dígannos. ¿Qué fue lo que los retrazó?"

"No quiero hablar de eso" - Se quejó Sirius.

"Tan malo fue ¿no?"

"De lo peor" – James recibió un golpe en las costillas de parte de Lily.- "Digo, no fue, es decir…"

"Ya James" – Sonrió Ginny. – "Digamos que fue más sorpresivo que otra cosa"

"buenas noches ¿tomo su pedido?" –Había dicho la voz de una camarera.

"Sí, Lily, para ti una gaseosa ¿verdad?" – La colorada asintió

"Que sean dos" – Agregó Ginny

"¿Alguien más desea una gaseosa?" – Luna levantó un poco la mano para avisar que ella también deseaba una. – "¿Mione?"

"No, una cerveza para mí"

"Entonces son… tres gaseosas y siete cervezas ¿Verdad?"

"Así es" – Afirmó Remus.

"Muy bien, en seguida se las traigo"

"Hermione ¿Desde cuando tomas cerveza?"

"No lo sé, me dieron ganas de tomar"

Durante un buen tiempo, los chicos hablaron, rieron e hicieron lo que personas normales hubieran hecho de haber estado en un pub. De pronto se oyó la voz de un hombre en el alto parlante.

"Sean bienvenidos a esta noche especial, donde celebraremos a la mujer en todo su esplendor. Así que invito a todas las mujeres, grandes y chicas, solteras y comprometidas a bailar hasta que el aliento las abandone."

Ginny sonrió divertida y luego de besar los labios de su marido tomó a Hermione por la muñeca y luego a Lily, Luna las siguió con una sonrisa divertida. Rápidamente la música comenzó a sonar.

_(Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine)  
Candyman, candyman_

_(Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine)  
Sweet, sugar, candyman_

Ginny rió divertida y Hermione no tuvo otra opción que seguirla, no que le costaba mucho, era divertido salir con Ginny. La música comenzó entonces a sonar más rápido y Hermione se olvidó del resto solo para dejarse guiar por la música.

Una, dos, tres vueltas… la música seguía en un ritmo alegre y rápido.

_Hey, uh  
I met him out for dinner on a Friday night  
He really got me working up an appetite  
He had tattoos up and down his arm  
There's nothing more dangerous than a boy with charm  
He's a one stop shop, makes the panties drop  
He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman  
A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman_

Vio como Remus sonreía al verla bailar. Y ella se dejó llevar aun más. Las dos cervezas que había tomado comenzaron a subírsele a la cabeza y ya no importaba donde estaba.

Pronto se perdió entre la multitud de mujeres bailando, terminando del otro lado de la pista, chocando súbitamente con alguien.

"Lo siento"

"Yo no, es el destino que no quieres aceptar" – Escuchó que le susurraban en el oído. Hermione se separó reconociendo la voz de inmediato.

"¿Qué quiere ahora?" – Se quejó con el seño fruncido.

"Solo disfruto verte bailar."

_Ooh, yeah, yeah  
He took me to the Friday Club at Hollywood & Vine  
We drank champagne and we danced all night  
We shook the paparazzi for a big surprise (a big surprise)  
The gossip tonight will be tomorrow's headlines  
He's a one stop shop, makes my cherry pop  
He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman (ooh yeah)  
A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman_

"déjeme en paz por favor"

"No puedo, no después de que dijiste lo dijiste"

"Si recuerdo bien, dije que no quería saber nada de usted, señor Malfoy"

"Vamos, Hermione. Llevas la sangre de Slytherin en tu sistema… sé como piensas"

"Me temo que no."

Lucius la acercó a ella y comenzó a llevarla hacia atrás, donde los baños. Hermione trataba de zafarse pero era demasiado fuerte.

"Déjame ir o gritare"

"Inténtalo, nadie va a escucharte"

"¿No lo entiendes? Esta es específicamente una de las razones por la cual no me fije en ti. Eres despreciable"

"No lo soy, una vez que me conozcas"

"¡No quiero hacerlo!"

_Shoo-Doo-bee-do-wee-dop-bop-shoo-be-wow-ba-wow  
ba-wow_

_Hey, yeah  
Oh, yeah yeah yeah yeah ohhhhhhh_

_He's a one stop shop, makes my cherry pop  
He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman (Oh!)  
A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman_

Comenzó a besarla de manera brusca pero ella seguía luchando para que el hombre la dejara en paz. No servía de mucho, la fuerza que poseía era mayor a la de ella.

Sin embargo, algo cambió. Los ojos grises de Lucius Malfoy se encontraron con los de ella y Hermione pudo ver compasión, deseo, si, pero algo más allá. Algo que ella no quiso deducir.

Volvió a besarla pero esta vez, era un beso dulce, delicado y pausado. Por un momento, Hermione se dejó llevar pero solo fue una milésima de segundo pues reaccionó rápidamente.

_Whoa, yeah  
Well, by now I'm getting all bothered and hot  
When he kissed my mouth he really hit the spot  
He got lips like sugar cane, oh  
Good things come for boys who wait_

_  
(Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine)  
Candyman, candyman  
(Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine)  
Candyman, candyman_

"Por favor Lucius, déjame ir" – Rogaba cansada ahora.

"Quiero que seas mía Hermione. En cuerpo y alma"

"Eso no va a poder pasar y tu lo sabes"

"Podemos intentarlo, al menos."

"No. No podemos. Pertenezco a Remus. En alma, cuerpo y corazón. Me entregué a él y no habrá otro nunca" – Lucius se separó de ella.

"¿Por qué te esmeras en lastimarme?"

"Porque tu lo has hecho también. Y no permites otra solución que lastimarte."

"Pero he sido bueno."

"No, no lo has sido, has querido serlo pero lo hiciste de manera errónea"

"¡Acaso no ayudé a los tuyos contra Voldemort! Ya no sé que hacer"

"¿Por qué lo hiciste¿Por qué creías en los ideales de Dumbledore o porque esa sería la manera que quizá yo pueda verte distinto? No lo lograste Lucius. Para mí serás siempre el mismo"

_(Sweet, sugar, candyman)  
He's a one stop, gotcha hot, makin' all the panties drop  
(Sweet, sugar, candyman)  
He's a one stop, got me hot, makin' my "uh" pop  
(Sweet, sugar, candy man)  
He's a one stop, get it while it's hot, baby don't stop  
(Sweet, sugar)_

_He got those lips like sugar cane  
Good things come for boys who wait  
He's a one stop shop with a real big "uh"  
He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman  
(Say what) a sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman  
(Say) a sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman, wooo  
A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman_

"Déjame mostrarte que puedo amarte"

"No, tu no amas. Y yo definitivamente no te amo" – Respondió seria.

Finalmente logró soltarse del amarre y lo primero que hizo fue avanzar hacia donde Remus y los demás estaban.

"Hermione¿donde estabas?"

"No importa, salgamos de aquí"

"No¿Otra vez?" – Preguntó Sirius.

"No, realmente necesito un poco de aire"

"Hermione" – Pidió Draco sujetándola del brazo. – "¿Qué tienes?"

La chica miró hacia atrás y notó que Lucius Malfoy se acercaba.

"Quiero salir de aquí¡Ahora!" – Remus, sin embargo vio al rubio

"Si, Lily, Ginny, chicos. Lleven a Hermione fuera."

"No, Remus. No hagas nada" – Imploró Hermione.

_Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine  
(Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine)  
Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine  
(Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine)  
Jane lost her grip and a down she fell  
(Jane lost her grip and a down she fell)  
Squared herself away as she let out a yell  
(Squared herself away as she let out a yell)_

La música terminaba y las mujeres se iban sentando cada una en su lugar. Ahora, Lucius Malfoy era propicio a la vista de todos los amigos de Hermione.

"Papa" – Dijo Draco extrañado.

"¿Qué hace aquí?" – Preguntó James enfadado.

"Vamos. Vayamos todos afuera" – Pidió Hermione arrastrando a Remus hacia la puerta. – "No hagas nada Remus"

"La última vez no logramos encontrarlo, pero ahora está a nuestra merced. A _mi_ merced."

"Remus, no vale la pena" – Hermione había sostenido el rostro de Remus, entre sus manos y lo miraba directamente a sus ojos.- "Por mí Remus, amor"

"Bien"

Tomó la mano de Hermione y salieron del lugar. Detrás de ellos los demás que no entendían mucho de lo que estaba pasando. Aún así no preguntaron mucho y dejaron el pub.

* * *

"Hermione¿Vas a decirle lo que disfrutaste aquella tarde?"

Hermione quedó dura. Lucius, por alguna extraña razón se les había adelantado y ahora enfrentaba a Remus y a ella cara a cara. Remus Apretó su mano.

"No delante de tu hijo Malfoy"- Respondió Hermione.

""Por desgracia ha renegado de su apellido" – Dijo el rubio. – "Solo me quedas tú, y si tu estás conmigo, entonces sé que mi hijo también estará"

"Padre" – Llamó Draco. – "¿Qué está sucediendo?"

Ginny le sostuvo del brazo para detenerlo y que no se acercara a los tres protagonistas.

"Ginny ¿Qué está pasando?" – Preguntó ahora Harry.

"Lucius Malfoy, hizo cosas que no debió hacer, hace mucho tiempo, cuando estábamos en el colegio con él. Y luego hace unos meses atrás."

"¿Qué hizo?" – Preguntó Draco. –"¿¡Que hizo!?"

"Quiso propasarse con Hermione" – Respondió Ginny.

"Maldito bastardo"

Todos vieron como Remus se abalanzaba contra Lucius, golpeando cada rincón de su cuerpo. Hermione pidiendo, implorando que lo dejara, los demás solo miraban, algunos con deseos de sumarse a la odisea de Remus.

"¡YA BASTA!" – Exclamó Hermione con tanta fuerza que salieron los dos hombres disparados para distintos lados. Remus fue recibido por sus amigos, Lucius, chocó contra un árbol.

"Lily, llama a Dumbledore. Que él se haga cargo de su espía" – Dijo James.

"Será mejor que nos llevemos a Remus" – Sirius cargó al licántropo haciendo que se pusiera de pie.

"James y yo esperaremos a que llegue alguien de la Orden. Luego iremos con ustedes" – Explicó Lily.

"Hermione vamos" – Llamó Ron, pero la chica seguía sin moverse un ápice.

"¡Hermione, es una orden!"- Llamó ahora Harry, tomándola del brazo y haciéndola desaparecer en el lugar.

Cuando todos finalmente se fueron, dejando a los Potter con Malfoy, Lily dejó salir un fuerte suspiro.

"Alguien va a pagar por esto" – Dijo ella.

"Sí, Dumbledore no va aceptar la explicación que tenemos. Pero es lo que hay"

"Espero que Hermione y Remus estén bien. Eso es lo que me importa ahora"

. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

Bueno, el capi esta listo… un poco corto tal vez… este no tiene mucho sobre la guerra ni nada de eso… solo es un tiempo que se tomaron para descansar de Voldy y se encuentran con Lucius. Para los que se preguntaban cual era el significado de las constantes visitas de Lucius Malfoy, ya las tienen, si es que se dieron cuenta… para los que no, pues, Malfoy era un espía para Dumbledore, como Snape. En teoría, Lucius nunca fue malo del todo. Pero en fin.

Los agradecimientos están en el orden del día…

**betthyta Saint, Conny-hp, makis, hermione amamie, Hermy Evans, megumi1909, Adrixita, LadyVega, Rory Granger, HoneyBeeM, amparoblack, rasaaabe.** Mil gracias a todos los que me han dejado sus reviews…

por otro lado, quiero avisarles que he comenzado otro fic, este es un GinnyHarry… pero claro, tiene más aventura que otra cosa se llama Better Days y espero que puedan pasarse y dejarme algun review, para saber si les gusta, eso sí, una advertencia… esta basado en el sexto libro, así que si no lo han leido aún… les recomiendo que lo hagan jaja

un saludo a todos y muchas gracias

Ivita Black

M.O.M.


	39. Chapter 39

Capitulo 39

La semana sin clases finalizó y con ellas el comienzo del viejo y siempre conocido ajetreo escolar. Las clases, los alumnos, los partidos, las tareas y las ideas y venidas características. En fin, todo había vuelto, relativamente, a su normalidad.

Pero claro, todo era relativo. La mañana luego de aquel terrible momento en el pub muggle, Remus encaró a Dumbledore, con Sirius y James respaldando a su amigo.

"Remus, te imploro te relajes" – Decía el anciano, pero ya no tenía en su rostro el aparente relax que solía tener. Estaba preocupado.

"Albus, no puedo permitir que ese sujeto..." – Exclamaba Remus.

"Escucha, lo más importante ahora es saber si Hermione está bien"

"Lo está, pero no gracias a usted" – James y Sirius se pusieron pálidos, Remus sin embargo continuó hablando. – "Siempre he considerado que sus pensamientos y decisiones son las mas acertadas pero como pienso eso, también le digo que el hecho de dejar a un Mortífago como Malfoy ingresar a la Orden, es una idea de los más errada y descabellada, por decir lo mínimo. Ese sujeto intentó violar a Hermione dos veces."

"Lo comprendo Remus, y déjame decirte que he tomado medidas al respecto. Él ahora se encuentra en el hospital, sanando sus heridas provocadas por tu enfrentamiento con él…"

"Yo no le hice ni la mitad de las heridas" – Albus se sorprendió

"¿No?"

"No, y que ellos no me permitan mentir, se las hizo Hermione cuando nos separó. Lo hizo estrellarse contra un árbol"

"Ya veo. Pero Remus, te prometo, Lucius Malfoy no volverá a acercarse a Hermione"

"Eso espero. Porque no voy a dudar en utilizar una maldición acorde. Quien sabe si la próxima vez llega a concretar sus objetivos"

Por otro lado, los cuatro recién llegados de su supremo entrenamiento levantaban miradas furtivas, piropos y hasta a veces alguna nalgueada. Aquella noche, del primer día de clases, los cuatro se encontraban en la sala común de Draco, platicando sobre esto y aquello. Hasta que el tema salió a flote.

"Estoy un poco cansado de esto. A Luna no le gusta en absoluto que las chicas me anden tocando por ahí"

"Ni que lo digas, en la biblioteca eran alevosas las miradas hacia Hermione" – Comentó Harry. – "Y yo recibí al menos tres cartas en lo que iba de la mañana, declarando su amor incondicional hacia mi"

"¿De verdad" – Preguntó Draco, los celos comenzaban a florecer

"Sí, pero no te preocupes Draco" – Sonrió acariciando su hombro.

"A mi me preocupa más Remus" – Comentó Hermione

"Ya habló con dumbledore, y mi padre no ha aparecido" – Draco, increíblemente estaba defendiendo a Hermione y atacando a su padre.

"Lamento que estés en esta situación"

"Sí, yo también, pero fue mi elección"

"Hay algo que no termino de cerrar" – Comenzó Ron. – "Si el momento de pelear llegase, y no dudo en que será pronto, tu padre… ¿De que lado creen que estará?"

"Espero que del nuestro, ya lo conocemos del lado contrario y no es grato" – Dijo Harry.

"mañana habrá salida a Hogsmead" – Recordó Hermione

"Pues no creo que vaya. Tengo algunas cosas que terminar aquí"

"Será mejor que me vaya. Mañana temprano debo acompañar a Remus a buscar unas cosas…"

"¿A buscar unas cosas?" – rió Ron. – "Como si nos creyéramos esas tonterías"

"No tengo que darles ningún tipo de explicaciones a ustedes tres. Me voy" – Dijo sacando la lengua a los tres muchachos que ahora reían.

Hermione cruzó el pasillo y entró a su propia sala común.

* * *

Ginny salía de la biblioteca cargada con un par de libros, tarareando una canción cuando sintió que algo no estaba bien. No era una premonición, era más bien una sensación un presentimiento.

Apresuró el paso hacia la sala común de Sirius, pero cuando llegó, Lily le dijo que Sirius había ido al aula de duelo a terminar las clases de la semana entrante. La colorada dejó sus libros allí y se encaminó hacia la salida cuando Lily la detuvo.

"Ginny, estás pálida. ¿Todo está bien?"

Ginny se volteó para sonreírle a su amiga cuando de pronto se encontró rindiendo homenaje a la porcelana, sobre el piso de la sala común.

Inmediatamente Lily se abalanzó sobro Ginny e intentó sujetarla para que por lo menos pudiera devolver con mayor facilidad. Una vez terminada la odisea, Ginny se sentó en el sillón y mientras que Lily le acercaba un vaso con agua Ginny comenzó a pensar en voz alta.

"¿Qué haces?"

"Estoy tratando de recordar lo último que comí que me pudo haber hecho mal"

"Tú mejor que nadie sabe que deberías estar pensando en la última vez que te sentiste así. Vaya sanadora resultaste ser"

"Para tu información nunca llegue a graduarme y segundo…" – Ginny se detuvo. – "El mundo entero se empecina para que pierda la poca cordura que tengo"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" – Preguntó Lily.

"No importa." – Ginny murmuró un hechizo logrando limpiar por completo el piso sucio. – "Me voy. Nos vemos en la cena"

"Claro"

Ginny salió de allí, pero su rumbo no fue dirigido hacia el salón de duelo, sino todo lo contrario. Se dirigió hacia el segundo piso, donde Popy.

Entró sin golpear, encontrando a la sanadora atendiendo a un estudiante de segundo con una nariz sangrante.

"Esto no es un campo de Quidditch. No puedo creer que se haya golpeado con un bate la cara, señor Firestone."- Se quejaba la mujer

"Madame Pomfrey" – Llamó un tanto desacostumbrada al nombre.

La sanadora volteó dispuesta a quejarse pero al ver a Ginny asintió y le indicó una cama un tanto más alejada de la del chico de Hufflepuff.

"En un momento estoy con usted, señorita Weasley"

No tardó ni cinco minutos, y una vez que el chico se fue, luego de tomar una, seguramente, asquerosa poción, por la cara que puso. La sangre dejó de caer y el chico pudo irse.

"¿Que te trae por aquí Ginny?"

"No lo sé. Necesito que me ayude con algo"

Para la hora de cenar, Sirius, que se encontraba junto a Lily, le preguntó si sabía algo sobre Ginny.

"Pues, se suponía que iba a verte al salón de duelo, lo extraño es que no haya ido"

"Porque de hecho no lo hizo."

Sirius se silenció cuando vio a su esposa entrar por la puerta. Un poco pálida, mirando al suelo, y caminando hacia la mesa de Gryffindor.

"Ginny" – Llamó Harry, pero cambió de tono cuando la vio de cerca. – "¿Estas bien?"

"Fantástica" – dijo sarcástica.

"_Gin_" – Escuchó la colorada en su cabeza

"No te preocupes, luego te cuento"

La noche transcurrió sin ningún altercado, sin embargo, Sirius se sorprendió al encontrarse durmiendo solo, pero supuso que Ginny estaba en sus días y que decidió no pasar la noche con él evitando algún pleito, además que sus compañeras ya le cuestionaban que estaba pasando muchas noches con Hermione.

Sin embargo, el día despuntó tranquilo y luego del desayuno, los alumnos de tercero a séptimo fueron liberados para asistir a Hogsmead.

En la biblioteca, se encontraban algunos estudiantes de segundo, además de cuatro chicos. Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Luna estaban terminando de repasas algunas cosas mientras el tiempo pasaba. Hasta que se dieron cuenta que, después de tres hora, eran los únicos en la biblioteca, Ron, pidió descanso.

"Vamos Ron, solo te queda un pergamino para escribir"

"Sí, pero mi mano no puede más¿Lo ves?" – Ron levantaba su mano derecha con su izquierda y la dejaba caer como si estuviera muerta. – "Ya no responde la pobrecita"

"Hola chicos" – Se escuchó la voz de Harry, detrás de él, se encontraba Draco.

"¿Vienen juntos o aún no lo confirma?" – Bromeó Hermione

"Se quedó hablando con un compañero en el camino así que me adelanté"

"Ya veo"

"Hola¿Estudiando?" – Preguntó Draco

"Intentando al menos. Ron tiene su mano muerta" – Sonrió Luna

"El viejo truco. Mione, sabes lo que significa eso ¿Verdad?"

"Si, ya no se le puede seguir exigiendo" – Dijo mientras palmeaba la cabezada Ron cual perrito.

Ginny que estaba viendo la escena de su hermano y Hermione, se tocó la cabeza de pronto.

"Gin¿Estas bien?"

"No, es posible que esté sucediendo algo…" – Ginny fue interrumpida por la misma señora Pince que llamaba a los chicos desesperadamente. – "Malo" – Finalizó.

"El director necesita de sus presencias en la entrada del colegio. Es urgente" – Decía con poco aliento.

"Vamos"

"¿Alguien sabe que puede llegar a ser?" – Preguntó Luna preocupada, que corría detrás de los demás.

"No, pero lo averiguaremos"

En la entrada, pudieron ver como La profesora McGonagall desaparecía con un plop.

"Director" – Llamó Draco.

"Menos mal que están aquí. Al parecer, Voldemort esta haciendo su última movida" – Explicó.

"Es verdad entonces"

"¿Lo has visto Ginny?" – Preguntó Lily que estaba un poco alejada pero que en cuanto vio a su hijo y a los demás no dudó en acercarse.

"Sí. Es Voldemort, pero me temo que aún no acaba." – Respondió sombría. – "Aún no se da por vencido"

"Por ahora lo importante es rescatar a los alumnos y habitantes del pueblo"

"Yo debo quedarme aquí. Son órdenes de Popy, además me quedaré para recibir e informar a los miembros de la Orden"

"Mamá, no quiero que te esfuerces" – Le pidió Harry.

"No te preocupes." – Sonrió Lily.

Acto seguido, Dumbledore, y los chicos partieron hacia la entrada del pueblo.

* * *

El lugar era un perfecto campo de batalla. Y pudieron ver que los alumnos estaban dentro de las Tres Escobas, en Zonko y en otros tantos locales, arrinconados y asustados. Pudieron ver que había algunos pueblerinos menos afortunados que habían sido víctimas de los ataques.

Los mortífagos parecían no querer detenerse y arrasaban con lo que se les interpusiera en el camino. Se podían ver a los merodeadores peleando contra algunos mortífagos, atrincherados con unos restos de pared.

"¿Dónde diablos los tiene guardados Voldemort?" – Preguntó Ginny.

"No tengo idea, peor siguen saliendo." – Respondió Moody que se venía acercando a ellos. – "Manténganse a salvo"

"Sacaremos a los chicos de las tres escobas."

"No es posible, de alguna manera han cerrado los accesos de la red Flu. No pueden salir tampoco. Madame Rosmerta, y los profesores Sprout y Fliwich están haciendo lo posible para que no entren en el lugar."

"¿Qué me dicen de Zonko? Hay un pasadizo de allí a Hogwarts" – Explicó Ron.

"¿Lo hay?"

"Claro que sí." – Informó Harry. – "Ron, bien hecho. Lleva a Ginny y a Luna contigo. Sácalos de ahí"

"Sí"

Rápidamente los tres dejaron el lugar y se transportaron a Hogwarts una vez más.

"¿Qué hay de los demás?"

"Por ahora deberán quedarse donde están. Demonios, necesitamos un nuevo frente de ataque"

"¿La casa de los gritos te parece bien Moody?"

"Remus dijo lo mismo. ¿Como le hacemos para llegar?"

"Nosotros vamos. Mantén a los refugiados a salvo"

Harry, Hermione y Draco salieron con cuidado del escondite, pero en lugar de ir hacia la entrada del colegio por aparición, ellos corrieron hasta el sauce boxeador.

"Harry¿Qué hacemos aquí?"

"Ya veras" – Respondió.

Draco vio como Harry tanteaba el terreno y sujetaba algo invisible que cuando estuvo en las manos del morocho volvió a ser una larga varilla de madera. Harry la estiró hasta chocar contra el nudo del sauce, una vez esto, el árbol quedó quieto.

"Bien, Hermione guía a Draco"

Hermione asintió y fue la primera en entrar por el agujero del sauce, con Draco siguiéndole los talones.

"Me hubiera gustado ser parte del grupo antes. ¿Cómo supieron de esto?"

"En nuestro tercer año. Cuando Sirius escapó de Azkaban, vino por la rata de Ron, para matarla. Encontramos este pasaje que fue creado por el profesor Dumbledore para proteger a un estudiante hace más de veinte años atrás."

"Entonces, este pasaje da a la casa de los gritos ¿no? Llena de espeluznante fantasmas que…"

"No, nunca hubo fantasmas. Era Remus que hacía los ruidos cuando se transformaba en hombre lobo."

"Ah." – Dijo solamente el rubio.

"Hermione" – Se escuchó la voz un poco apagada de Harry que venía muy por detrás

"Ya casi Harry."

Poco tiempo después se vieron en la casa de los gritos, y desde ahí, todo en perspectiva. Se podían ver perfectamente los sitios de los mortífagos. Las Tres Escobas, el sector recluido de los merodeaores, y Zonko. También las casas y otros locales. Todo se veía mejor desde allí.

"¿Qué hacemos primero?"

"Primero, debemos rescatar a cuantos podamos" – Respondió Harry. – "Draco¿Crees poder meterte entre las tropas de los Mortífagos?"

"Claro, es mejor cuando llevan máscaras"

Acto seguido, la forma de Draco se perdió entre una luz blanca y pronto en su lugar había un hombre de edad madura, vestido de túnica negra y máscara cadavérica.

"trata que no te ataquen" – Pidió Harry.

"Sí."

Draco se escabulló por la puerta y sin que nadie la viera, se metió entre las tropas de mortífagos que querían entrar a las tres escobas.

"Hermione" – Llamó Harry. – "Ve y ayuda a Remus y los demás. Mantenme informado con Draco"

"¿Qué harás tu?"

"Yo, intentaré sacar a las personas de los otros locales"

"De acuerdo. Mantén la mente abierta"

"Claro"

Hermione se transformó en una bella mariposa que voló por entre los huecos de las maderas de una de las ventanas, hacia su esposo y los demás, mientras que Harry se volvía invisible sin la ayuda de su capa y salía a toda prisa hacia el primer local cercano, la casa de túnicas.

Abrió lo menos posible la puerta trasera y se volvió visible. Allí estaban las hermanas Patil, Lavander y otras tantas chicas de Hufflepuff, junto a la dueña del local y dos ayudantes.

"Chicas" – llamó Harry. En cuanto Lavander escuchó al voz de Harry, rápidamente se lanzó sobre él. – "Hay que sacarlas de aquí"

"¿Cómo harás eso Harry?"

"Tómense de las manos y por nada del mundo se suelten" – Explicó separándose de la chica. – "¿Están todas unidas?" – Escuchó un sí como respuesta. – "Bien, no se suelten"

Harry volvió a hacerse invisible, y con él, las mujeres. Rápidamente tiró de la mano de Parvatil para que apresuraran el paso.

"¿Dónde vamos?" – Susurró la chica

"A la casa de los gritos y de allí al colegio"

"Pero el colegio queda para el otro lado"

"Tranquila Parvatil. Sé lo que hago"

"Es lo único que me da tranquilidad" – Aseguró la chica.

Harry hizo ingresar a todas las mujeres por la puerta de la casa de los gritos y luego dejó su forma invisible.

"¿Ahora que?" – Preguntó la vendedora del local.

"Por aquí"

El las guió por el hall de entrada y luego al comedor. Todo estaba tal y como había estado siempre. Destruido. Se acercó a un cuadro desagradable y lo abrió cual puerta.

"Sigan el pasaje, los llevará hasta la base del sauce boxeador. Antes de salir toquen en nudo del tronque y el árbol quedará quieto. Salgan y entren a la escuela. En la entrada los espera mi madre. Ella sabrá que hacer."

"¿Tu que harás?"

"Debo quedarme a ayudar"

"Nosotros…" – comenzó Lavander pero Harry la hizo detenerse cuando sintió que Hermione comenzaba a hablar a su cabeza.

"Ahora, váyanse"

* * *

Hermione llegó volando hasta donde los Merodeadores y retomó su forma humana, sorprendiendo los demás

"Creí que eras un ave" – Dijo Sirius aunque seguía estando al tanto de los movimientos de sus enemigos

"Estoy llena de sorpresas" – Respondió ella. – "¿Como está la situación por aquí"

"Ni muy muy mi tan tan" – Dijo James sentado con la espalda sobre el muro.

"¿Estas herido?" – Preguntó al ver que James se sujetaba el brazo

"Un hechizo desarmador mal conjurado. No puedo moverlo"

"Vine a ayudar"

"Que bueno. Mantente fuera del alcance de los hechizos y estarás bien"

"¿Lily donde está?"

"Se quedó en la escuela. No te preocupes. Ella está bien"

"Mejor. ¿Harry?"

"Está sacando a los que quedaron en los locales más próximos a la casa de los gritos."

"Le dije a Moody que era una buena forma de rescate."

"Sí." – Hermione cerró los ojos y poco después los volvió a abrir. – "Draco está entre los mortífagos, escondido. Será nuestros ojos, yo los oídos"

"¿A que te refieres?"

"Cuidado James, habrá ataque masivo en…. tres… dos… uno"

"_¡¡Crucius!!_" – Escucharon que cinco o seis mortífagos atacaban a la vez.

Sirius se lanzó sobre James para protegerlo mientras que Remus hacía lo mismo con Hermione.

"buena esa" – Dijo Sirius cuando todo se hubo calmado

"Tenemos los oídos¿Cómo es eso que Draco será los ojos?"

"Ya les dije, Draco está infiltrado entre los mortífagos. Podrá ver bien todo lo que sucede…" – Hermione se detuvo. – "Por ejemplo. Están intentando entrar en las tres escobas. Al parecer, los profesores no soportarán mucho más. Harry, las tres escobas" – Dijo Hermione la aire.

"¿Qué hacemos?" – Hermione no respondió enseguida.

"Yo iré a ayudar. Ustedes esperen a que Harry venga"

"¿Desde allí? Es suicidio"

"Tranquilo James. Todo estará bien. Remus" – Besó a su esposo y volvió a convertirse en Mariposa partiendo hacia el lugar correspondiente.

James se quedó observando a Remus que miraba el recorrido de la mariposa que era su esposa. Por un momento se preocupó por su amigo. Hermione y Remus habían pasado algunas situaciones no recomendables en su relación. A decir verdad las tres parejas lo habían hecho, pero Hermione, a pesar de tener a Remus como su pareja, peleaba por la discriminación que le producía la sociedad. Remus, lo quisieran o no, era un licántropo, un fatal accidente que causó un tremendo giro en su vida. Pero Hermione había llegado para cambiarla y hacerla mejor, perfecta nuevamente.

Acto seguido, James miró a Sirius a su lado. Él también había tenido bajas. La sangre pura para Sirius era una completa maldición, pues había perdido a su familia a costa de esas ideologías. Sirius era la escora de su familia y con solo dieciséis años debió escaparse. Ginny fue algo que realmente hizo de Sirius un ser completamente entero de nuevo. Ginny era la salvación de Sirius como él la de ella. James comprendió eso el día en que los dos tomaron los votos.

Ahora que se ponía a pensar. Los tres matrimonios, tienen en su haber un grado de rebeldía contra la sociedad más cercana a ellos. Remus con su condición, la cual arrastraba a Hermione en ella, sumando el hecho que era hija de muggles. Sirius con sus ideologías sobre la sangre y Ginny por ser de una familia que era poco influyente ante la sociedad mágica y que, para otros, eran despreciables traidores. Y él, había tenido una infancia lo bastante normal, junto a sus padres, pero que luego fueron asesinados por Voldemort y fue a vivir con sus abuelos, y que compartía la vida con Lily que al ser sangre sucia como muchos llamaban a los hijos de muggles, era él el rechazado por la familia de ella, como ella de la sociedad mágica.

"Todo esto tiene que cambiar" – murmuró James para él mismo

"Hey"

La voz de Harry los sobresaltó a los tres, pero más los asustó cuando no vieron al chico.

"¿Harry?" – llamó Sirius.

"Sí, Oh, esperen"

De pronto su imagen se hizo visible.

"Ahora esta mejor" – Sonrió Harry.

"¿tienes una capa?"

"No, aunque crean un poco fuera de lo común, hay otras maneras de ser invisible a la vista humana"

"Te haces invisible" – Reaccionó Remus.

"Sí profesor" – Sonrió más el chico.

"¿Cómo…?"

"Ya les dijimos, que en este tiempo que hemos estado ausente, hemos adquirido y mejorado capacidades"

"Te haces invisible" – Repitió James.

"Sí, ya lo entendiste, papá." – Harry miró por el lado izquierdo del muro caído. – "Hermione está dentro. Los niños están asustados, hay muchos de tercero"

"No hay nada que podamos hacer"

"La verdad es que…" – Harry se detuvo otro momento antes de volver a hablar. – "Han salido con éxito los que se encontraban en Zonko"

"¿Zonko? Oh sí, la salida de la bruja tuerta del tercer piso" – Sonrió Sirius. Buen pasaje.

"Nos ha salvado de muchas" – Respondió Harry. – "Necesitamos que Ginny haga una revisión…"

"¿Ginny?" – Preguntó ahora desconcertado Sirius

"Sí, Ginny esta con Ron y Luna"

"Cuiden a Ginny, es lo único que tengo" – Pidió el perro.

"No te preocupes, ella es valiosa."

"Hay que salir de aquí para ayudar a los demás"

"Haremos una distracción. Sirius, te llevaré hasta el otro lado de las tres escobas, Hermione te dará el paso para entrar. Luego vendré por ustedes dos y los sacaré de aquí"

"¿Cómo vas a hacer eso?"

Harry no respondió. Solo puso su mano sobre el hombro de Virus, y con un guiño hacia su padre, tanto el chico como su padrino desaparecieron del lugar.

"Ya vengo por ustedes" – Dijo una voz.

* * *

"Vamos, de prisa." – Decía Luna en la puerta trampa de Zonko. - "Señor, es el último, vamos hay que sacarlo"

"¿Ya no queda nadie?" – Preguntó el anciano, con un temblor en la voz. – Eran muchos niños"

"Todos están en camino a Hogwarts. Ahora le toca a usted."

"Bien querida"

El hombre comenzó a descender despacio por la puerta trampa hasta dar con una escalera y al bajarla un pasadizo rocoso un poco iluminado

"¿De donde ha salido este lugar?"

"¿Quiere decir que lo desconoce?"

"Completamente."

"Este pasaje lleva directamente al tercer piso del colegio. No hay manera de entrar por ningún otro lado, la puerta del local acabo de sellarla por lo que la única entrada es el colegio, que está también custodiado"

"Eso me deja más tranquilo, me preocupaba una niña que lloraba hace un rato…"

"Todos están bien y a salvo ahora señor"

"Sí"

Luna vio como el hombre seguía el camino y a mitad de él se encontraban con Ginny.

"¿Está todo bien?"

"Sí, señor continúe por ahí" – Afirmó Ginny, pero La colorada detuvo a Luna antes que siguiera andando.

"¿Qué pasó?"

"Harry necesita que investigue el lugar"

Luna frunció el seño

"Lo sé pero hay que hacerlo. Sirius y los demás aún siguen fuera"

"Bien, iré a abrirte la compuerta…"

"Ciérrala después, yo me escaparé luego a la casa de los gritos"

"De acuerdo, Ginny, ten cuidado"

"Claro, no te preocupes por mi"

Sin más Ginny salió por la puerta trampa y Luna la vio convertirse en gato antes de partir hacia el exterior y la inminente guerra.

Luna recorrió el pasillo corriendo y llegó en un tiempo record hasta el otro extremo, donde Ron esperaba impaciente pro su hermana y novia.

"¿Dónde está Ginny?"

"Regresó"

"¿COMO?" – Exclamó Ron eufórico.

"Sí, según parece, Ginny debe recorrer el lugar por si hay…"

Ron no escuchó lo que Luna tenía que decir. Salió corriendo hacia arriba y sin más Luna detrás de él.

Se escabulleron por la puerta trampa y se escondieron debajo del aparador, por donde podían ver a la calle donde los Mortífagos desplegaban su show de destrucción.

"¿Dónde está Ginny?" – Se preguntó Ron mirando por el aparador.

"No lo sé, Pero Ron, Ginny es grande, puede defenderse sola… ella quería que te mantuvieras bajo protección"

"Ella es mi hermana, soy responsable de lo que le suceda¿No lo ves? No voy a perderla"

"¡Allí!" – Exclamó Luna, señalando un gato anaranjado escabulléndose entre los árboles y arbustos.

"Quédate aquí Luna, iré por ella."

Sin más Ron se acercó a la puerta y la abrió apenas para poder salir. Luna lo miró dejar el seguro lugar para internarse en aquel loquero.

Ron se escondió detrás de un grueso árbol cerca de donde Ginny se encontraba. Intentó llamarla pero ella no parecía escucharla. Ron chasqueó la lengua y salió del lugar, para dirigirse al alto arbusto un poco más cerca de aquel gato detenido.

"Ginny" – volvió a llamarla en un grito susurrado pero ella so hacía la sota. Ni un músculo parecía querer mover.

Estaba a un arbusto más y podría tocarle la cola de gato si se estiraba lo suficiente.

El problema era que, el arbusto era bastante corto para resguardarlo, y sería un evidente entrometido para los mortífagos si lo veían allí.

"Ginny" – Llamó una vez más.

El gato movió sus orejas. Ella le había escuchado.

"Ginny, ven para aquí. Es peligroso"

El felino, miró hacia el frente y luego a Ron otra vez. Movió su cola y caminó lentamente hacia Ron. Una vez en el arbusto, el gato cambió su forma.

"¿Se puede saber que diablos haces aquí? Te hacía en el colegio"

"Pues yo también rehacía ahí. Pero cuando la vi a Luna, me dijo que tenías que salir."

"Harry me lo pidió…"

"No me importa. No voy a dejar que nada te suceda"

"Ron…"

"No, ahora mismo vas donde Luna, yo me encargo de revisar el lugar ¿de acuerdo?"

"Pero" – Ginny notó que no había forma de hacerle cambiar de opinión así que suspiró al aire, y volvió a hablar. – "Avísale a Hermione, ella me espera a mí"

"bien"

Ron vio que Ginny se volvía a convertir en Gato y se abalanzaba hacia el local vacío donde aguardaba Luna.

Por su parte, el colorado se puso en contacto de Hermione.

_"¿Ron?" _– Se escuchó la voz de Hermione en su cabeza

_"sí, escucha, Ginny está a salvo con Luna, deja que yo haga su trabajo"_

_"Bien"_

_"Entonces… dime que es"_

_"Debes llegar hasta donde los mortífagos, lo más cerca que puedas e ir bajándolos a medida que puedas. Draco está entre ellos"_

_"¿Te refieres a los mortífagos…?"_

_"Los que están cerca del local de comida, en donde hay un muro caído. Harry ya ha sacado a Remus, Sirius y James de ahí, pero hay personas dentro y hay que salvarlas"_

_"Bien. Entro en campaña"_

Ron respiró profundamente y luego de pedirle a todo aquel que escuchara que por favor mantuviera a todos sus seres queridos y aliados a salvo, se puso en campaña.

Con un movimiento de su mano, el arbusto pequeño se agrandó lo suficiente para que él pudiera esconderse. Con suerte, los mortífagos estarían muy ocupados para prestarle atención.

Pasó entre árboles, arbustos, trozos de la calle levantada y muros destruidos hasta que llegó a cinco metros de distancia de donde estaban los otros. Ahora tenía que formar un plan para sacarlos de allí. ¿No?

Mientras atacara a los mortífagos uno por uno, estarían a salvo.

Levantó la mano con un movimiento rápido, uno de los mortífagos, comenzó a sentirse mal, y avisando a los demás se fue donde estuviera más seguro. El segundo mortífago recibiría algo distinto. Esperando que diera un paso, Ron abrió el piso y el mortífago metió el pie dentro del reciente hoyo, recibiendo una horrible fractura expuesta.

"Solo quedan tres" – se dijo a si mismo. Aún nadie sospechaba de su intervención 'divina' en todo el asunto. – "Quizá pueda hacerlo de una sola vez"

Ron notó que los tres restantes mortífagos se encontraban debajo de un pequeño techo.

"Esta es mi oportunidad"

Levantó un dedo y apuntó a las vigas que sostenían el techo, rompiendo una y sosteniéndola con la mano, rompió la otra y la dejó caer sobre los tres.

_"Hermione, ya está hecho"_

_"Muy bien"_ – Escuchó otra vez en su cabeza – _"Ahora entra al lugar e intenta calmarlos. De seguro están nerviosos"_

_"Me preocupan Ginny y Luna"_

_"No te preocupes por ellas, están bien"_

No fue que Hermione terminó de decirlo que escucharon el grito de Luna desde el otro lado. Cuatro mortífagos entraban a Zonko con varitas en alto y revoleando hechizos por diestra y siniestra.

"¡LUNA, GINNY!" – Exclamó.

No le importó que lo vieran cuarenta, ochenta o mil mortífagos. Debía salvar a su hermana y novia sin importar nada. Comenzó a escuchar los gritos de maldiciones que venían hacia él, con un movimiento de su mano, los hechizos desaparecían sin siquiera tocarle.

"Por favor, que estén bien, daría lo que fuera porque ellas estuvieran a salvo, vivas. Sin un solo rasguño. Por favor, si me escuchar, sálvalas. A cualquier costo, sálvalas"

El local se vino a bajo de pronto. Todo quedó en silencio. Ron mudo y quieto a mitad de camino. Los hechizos dejaron de llover o eso creyó él. Solo… solo eran importantes ellas dos.

Volvió a atinar a correr pero un brazo lo sostuvo. Un brazo invisible.

"Ron…"

"¡No, Ginny y Luna!" – Exclamaba desesperado.

"No hay nada que se pueda hacer" – El cuerpo de Harry apareció deshaciendo su invisibilidad. Sostenía con fuerza a Ron que quería a toda costa despegarse y salir corriendo hacia Zonko, un destruido local, venido a bajo, donde solo quedaban escombros.

"¡NO"! – seguía exclamando él

"Papá, Remus ayúdenme"

De la nada, los dos adultos aparecieron junto a Harry a quien ayudaron a sujetar a Ron y llevarlo a un lugar seguro.

"NO, quiero ir por ellas"

"No hay nada que hacer Ron" – Trataba de tranquilizar James aunque sabía que por dentro de estaba destrozando por la perdida de Ginny. – "Hay que ponerte a salvo a ti"

"no quiero. Ellas eran mi responsabilidad" – Seguía gritando mientras peleaba para que lo soltaran. Harry y James lo sujetaban con fuerza, mientras Remus intentaba evitar que los hechizos no les llegaran.

Apenas pudieron arrastrarlo hasta donde los miembros de la Orden se encontraban cuando Ron se chocó con Sirius. El animago estaba lívido y esperaba que Ginny saliera de debajo de las ruinas en cualquier momento. Pero a medida que pasaban los segundos nada Salía de allí.

"El paso, es posible que estén escondidas en el paso de Zonko hasta hogwarts" – Exclamó de pronto Sirius, su color volvía a su rostro, y Ron sin esperar que alguien hiciera algo más, desapareció del lugar, seguramente hacia Hogwarts.

"Hermione" – Dijo Harry al aire. – "Intenta ponerte en contacto con Ginny o Luna" – volvió a decir.

"No puede ser, vuelve a intentar" – Ahora estaba completamente desesperado, toda tranquilidad que había utilizado con Ron se había esfumado allí mismo.

"¿Algo?" – Preguntó Remus nervioso

"Por las barbas de Merlín"

"¿Harry?" – Llamó su padre, la depresión peleando con la fuerza para que no pudiera desmoronarse en ese preciso instante.

"Ginny… ella…" – Sirius que había empezado su caminata hacia Hogwarts se detuvo al escuchar a su ahijado.

"Ella… ¿Ella que?"

"Ella, estaba… embarazada"

Un golpe seco se escuchó a un par de metros de distancia. Sirius Black había perdido el conocimiento.

. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

Bueno, mis amigos… aquí el capi 39…

Me ha llevado un tiempo pero no tanto como los últimos ¿Verdad? Jajaja

Que les puedo decir, Lucius es un misterio incluso para mi. En este capi no ha aparecido pero tendrá sus apariciones en un futuro y como todo buen Malfoy, vendrá para fastidiar la tranquilidad del momento.

Con respecto Ginny… ya ven… el secretito que se tenía guardado la colorada.

Se que no ha habido mucho romance y lo siento pero no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad para que los chicos se luzcan un poco con sus nuevos poderes.

¿Ya han descifrado alguno? Bueno, seguramente lo harán más adelante, porque no les voy a decir nada jajaja.

A veces me da mucha penita Ron¿no creen? Pobrecito, todo lo que hizo para que su hermana y novia estuvieran bien y ahora….

Y Sirius… siempre le pasa algo

Bueno… los agradecimientos como siempre…

**Rasaaabe, hermione amamie, Hermy Evans, Rory Granger, megumi1909, Lilyann, betthytasaint, HoneyBeeM, Adrixita, mond, Lyanbeth, albetachestergirl, yuki-eirisama,** siempre estoy contando con ustedes para que me digan que es lo realmente opinan sobre lo que escribo y les agradezco enormemente que sigan leyendo mi historia a pesar de que haya algunas cosillas mínimas con las que no están del todo de acuerdo…

Sin mas, mil gracias a todos… un salido gigante desde argentina…

Les saluda quien mañana 11 de julio irá a ver Harry potter al cine jajaja

Ivita Black

M.O.M.


	40. Chapter 40

Capítulo 40

Luego del desastroso acontecimiento ocurrido no hacía más de diez minutos, los mortífagos dejaron de atacar de pronto. Abandonaron sus puestos y se aglomeraron en lo alto de la colina, donde hacía una hora al menos, habían estado Harry, Hermione y Draco. Esta situación fue utilizada para que los alumnos que se encontraban acorralados, en las Tres Escobas, salieran con mucho cuidado hacia los refugios de los aliados.

Hermione se cercioraba que todos salieran del lugar cuando escuchó un fuerte estruendo cerca del sitio y acto seguido y por impulso, empujó a los cuatro alumnos de sexto que aún no habían podido salir, y los encerró, con ella, dentro en las Tres Escobas nuevamente.

Voldemort hizo su acto de presencia en el lugar. Los mortífagos que habían logrado capturar algunos habitantes del pueblo y a algún que otro alumno de quinto, se los habían llevado personalmente.

En medio del descontrol, aturdidos y desconcertados, la voz de Voldemort se hizo escuchar. Silenciando el ambiente y haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera la columna de más de uno.

"¡Harry Potter!" – Exclamó con feracidad. – "¡Si no quieres que mas personas inocentes mueran, te aconsejo que te acerques y que luches conmigo!"

Harry miró al frente, en el pie de la colina del pueblo, Voldemort parecía flotar a unos centímetros del suelo y a sus pies unas diez personas.

"Tienes media hora para decidir o todos ellos morirán, y será tu culpa"

"¿Qué hacemos ahora?"

La voz de Tonks se escuchó cerca de ellos.

"Lo primero es recuperar los cuerpos de Ginny y Luna" – Murmuró Moody, que por el tono que tenía su voz, había sufrido mucho por la perdida de la colorada.

"Aún hay personas en las tres escobas"

"Mientras sigan ahí, nada va a sucederles"

"Albus" – llamó una lívida señora Weasley. Había llegado junto a su familia para presenciar el horror.

"Molly, Arthur. No tengo palabras para…"

"No es necesario, no ahora" – Pidió Bill. – "Vinimos a ayudar, y vamos a vengar la muerte de Ginny"

"Debemos rescatar a los que se encuentran a la merced de Voldemort"

"Solo hay una forma Profesor."

Todos voltearon para ver a Harry que se había acercado sigilosamente.

"¿Qué quieres decir, Harry?"

"Bueno, él me quiere a mí ¿no?"

"¡De ninguna manera!" – Exclamó la señora Weasley. – "No voy a permitir que te sacrifiques. Eres un niño Harry, por las barbas de Merlín"

Acto seguido la mujer comenzó a llorar.

"Sabe que tengo que hacerlo ¿Verdad?" – Le dijo Harry mirando a los ojos azules del director. Y a pesar de no responder de inmediato, Dumbledore sabía que Harry tenía razón. Él debía enfrentarse a Voldemort porque de lo contrario esta pesadilla no terminaría nunca.

"No puedo permitirlo, Harry" – Dijo cansino el hombre.

Ron apareció con el seño fruncido.

"La puerta está trabada. No pude entrar" – Se quejó.

"Ronnie" – Sin mas su madre se lanzó sobre él, abrazándolo con fuerza.

"Estoy bien, mamá." – Se secó una lágrima y volvió a hablar. – "Era mi responsabilidad, lo siento mucho, yo las mandé ahí, para que se refugiaran. Si hubiera permitido que Ginny recorriera el lugar, talvez nada le hubiera sucedido, ni a Luna"

"Tranquilo hijo, no es culpa de nadie, más que de esos mortífagos" – Decía Arthur Weasley.

Harry volvió la mirada hacia Sirius que estaba recobrando el conocimiento muy despacio.

"Ron" – llamó lánguidamente. El colorado se soltó de sus padres y caminó hacia Harry. – "Lo siento..."

* * *

Los demás solo escucharon aquellas palabras de Harry en la lejanía mientras se alejaban poco a poco de los demás. El silencio invadió el lugar hasta que Sirius despertó por completo.

"Pad" – Dijo James completamente serio.

Sirius no pareció escucharlo. Se puso de pie de un salto y atinó a correr hacia los escombros.

"¡No, Sirius!" – Exclamó Remus tirándose prácticamente sobre él logrando un perfecto tacle.

"¡Déjame Remus, no te metas en esto… no es de tu…!"

"¡Sirius!" – La voz en forma de estruendo de la señora Weasley lo hizo detenerse por completo. Miró a la mujer con cuidado y miedo a la vez. – "Remus, suéltalo, por favor"

"Pero, Molly"

"Por favor" – Volvió a decir, pero no quitaba los ojos de Sirius. – "Sirius"

El hombre se puso de pie, y dirigió su mirada al suelo, no podía mantenerla en el rostro de ella.

Sintió de pronto un fuerte abrazó, uno de consuelo, perdón y cariño. Como si ambos contuvieran los mismos sentimientos. Sirius se sintió desfallecer cuando los brazos de Molly Weasley, se cerraron a su alrededor. Era el abrazo maternal que nunca había tenido. Era el abrazo de un ser querido, una madre, una consejera. _Su_ madre. Porque era la madre de Ginny, su esposa, la mujer que más había amado en su vida, la mujer que acababa de perder.

"Lo siento" – dijo entrecortadamente, respondiendo al abrazo de la señora Weasley. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de pronto de sus ojos, y no hubo oportunidad ni deseo de frenarlas. Ahora solo quería descargarse. – "Lo siento mucho, yo no quise…"

"Lo sé Sirius. Lo sé" – Decía ella mientras dejaba que sus propias lágrimas cayeran.

"Molly, ella…" – no sabía como decirle, como informarle que estuvo a punto de ser abuela, otra vez. – "Molly ella… ella estaba, estaba embarazada"

El abrazo se hico mas estrecho, Sirius lo agradeció.

"Todo está bien. Ella, está bien."

"Lo sé, pero nosotros no" – Y dejó salir un fuerte sollozo.

"Remus, llévalo al colegio" – La voz del director se hizo escuchar de pronto.

El licántropo asintió y colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Sirius para hacerle saber que estaba ahí.

Sirius se soltó del abrazo de la señora Weasley y marchó hacia la escuela junto a su amigo.

"¿Harry?" – llamó James. Sin embargo no escuchó respuesta. – "¿Harry?"

"¿James, que pasa?"

"Harry no está."

"Tampoco Ron" – Aseguró Fred.

"No puedo creerlo" – Se quejó James. – "Se fueron, finalmente hicieron lo que querían"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Pues, Harry irá a enfrentarse con Voldemort…"

"Y Ron fue con él" – Terminó Dumbledore. La señora Weasley ahogó una exclamación.

* * *

"Sirius" – dijo Remus cabizbajo. – "lamento lo de recién"

"No hay problema. Gracias por frenarme. Es decir, siempre estas para… ya sabes"

"Soy tu amigo, James también. Estamos para eso"

"Es solo que. No es lo mismo ¿sabes?"

"¿a que te refieres?"

"La otra vez, sabía que la había perdido, pero al menos ella estaba…"

"¿viva?"

"Si" – dijo dolorido el animago.

"Es duro."

"¿Qué harías tu, Remus?"

"¿Yo?" – Remus suspiró y volvió a hablar – "No lo sé. Supongo,"

"Casi te vuelves loco cuando te enteraste que Malfoy quiso…"

"Sí, pero es diferente. Si perdiera Hermione, creo que me volvería loco realmente, pero no es algo que deba hablar contigo"

"Por favor Remus. Tú eres el más cuerdo, y conciente de los tres. Necesito que alguien me diga qué debo hacer, como debo actuar" – Sirius parecía desesperado.

"Sirius, no creo…"

"Por favor, Remus" – imploró con los ojos llorosos.

"No puedo aconsejarte en este ámbito. Pero supongo que, lo que te diría alguien que ha pasado por lo mismo, es que… recuerdes a tu ser querido como lo hermoso y lo brillante que era."

"Ginny era una estrella del norte para mí. Guiaba mi camino ¿sabes?"

"Imagino que sí" – Remus se silenció y pasó en seco.

"¿Qué pasa ahora?"

"Tengo un extraño presentimiento"

"¿De que hablas?"

"Algo… algo no está bien"

Acto seguido, Remus entró a correr hacia el pueblo una vez más y Sirius no se quedó atrás. La verdad era que, pronto comenzaría lo que llamarían la _Catarsis_ _Mágica_.

* * *

Voldemort esperaba paciente, sentado sobre un gran trono que había conjurado él mismo. En su cuello descansaba su más fiel servidora, Nagini. Tamboreaba sus dedos en el brazo del trono, mientras que en el otro tenía apoyado su codo derecho, donde en dicha mano, descansaba su rostro pálido y escamoso.

Miraba extenuante a sus prisioneros, de ellos a sus mortífagos y luego al horizonte, donde podía ver a sus enemigos ir y venir, seguramente asustados.

Harry Potter de seguro estaba muy asustado. Podía imaginarlo escapándose sin que nadie lo viera, cobarde y rastrero. A sus padres no habría salido. Porque eso era algo que había admirado de los Potter, aunque su conciente lo negara, y era que ellos se habían enfrentado, tontamente, pero enfrentado al fin, a él. Habían muerto, sí, pero con el orgullo de haber, al menos, intentado pelear.

Suspiró profundamente. Cómo había gritado y maldecido aquel día que supo que los Potter estaban vivos. Eso quería decir que él, que se había encargado de matarlos, no lo había hecho apropiadamente. Y el hecho que ellos estuvieran vivos, significaba que su magia no había sido lo suficientemente poderosa para acabarlos, y eso, lo había comprobado aquella noche con el pequeño sangre impura.

Era tan extraño, cómo se parecían. Él, Lord Voldemort, y el mocoso Potter. La ironía del destino los atrajo y los convirtió en enemigos mortales, y ahora, él estaba dispuesto a pelear contra Potter y vencerlo definitivamente. Estaba seguro que lo haría esta vez. No volvería a pasar lo mismo.

Miró el puño de su mano extendida y vio la punta de su nueva varita. Tenía pelo de unicornio adulto, eso lo haría lo suficientemente poderoso y lo necesariamente indiferente a la varita de Potter.

Se incorporó en su asiento. A la lejanía podía ver una figura, un poco alta y delgada. Una sonrisa comenzó a dibujarse en su cara de serpiente. Harry Potter no lo había decepcionado. Nada en absoluto, tendría la oportunidad de enfrentarse a él, y demostrarle al mundo que Lord Voldemort era el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos.

* * *

Harry Potter se acercaba caminando por la desierta calle principal del pueblo mágico. A cada paso que daba, su mente le traicionaba con un melancólico recuerdo. Uno donde estaba con Ron comprando en Zonko, o cuando Hermione lo acompañó a las tres escobas, mientras él estaba bajo su capa invisible. Al pasar por Cabeza de Cerdo, recordó aquella reunión de algunos chicos, según había dicho Hermione, veinticinco resultaron ser, que estuvieron dispuestos a ser instruidos por él. Tan lejano parecía aquel recuerdo. Volvió al presente. Estaba acercándose a las Tres Escobas, donde podía ver que por la ventana se asomaban los cuatro chicos que quedaban dentro. Reconoció a Michael Corner entre ellos, pero no quiso ver los otros rostros.

En cuanto pasó por la puerta del lugar, ésta se abrió, dando lugar a una seria Hermione Granger, que tomaba su lugar a su lado derecho. Harry quiso sonreír, agradecer, pero solo pudo hacerlo con una fugaz mirada que supo, ella comprendió.

Unos cuantos metros más, una figura se asomaba de entre las paredes, Ronald se unía a ellos. Con el semblante serio, con la mirada fija en un objetivo. Vendetta.

Mientras caminaba Hermione se concentró en otra cosa. De su mente se borró Harry, Ron, Voldemort. Ya no tenía presente la batalla que se desarrollaría en unos minutos. Se concentró en una sola cosa.

_"Remus"_

* * *

El licántropo se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de su esposa en su cabeza, a tan solo un metro de distancia entre él y los demás. Se paró en secó, y no se preocupó en hablar para dentro.

"Hermione¿Qué está pasando?"

_"Lo sientes ¿Verdad?"_

"¿Sentir¿Fuiste tu?"

_"Sí…"_

"¿Por qué?"

_"Porque, Remus. Eso no es lo importante. Aquí lo que importa es lo que debo decirte"_

"Hermione ¿te estás despidiendo?"

Esas palabras hicieron que los demás cerca de Remus voltearan a verlo y escuchar lo que decía al aire, a Hermione.

_"Nunca lo sabremos."_

"¿a que están jugando Hermione? Esto no es…"

_"Un juego. Remus, lo sé. Lo sabemos. Pero… quiero decirte algunas cosas antes_ _de que todo comience_"

Remus miró al frente y vio como Hermione se unía a Harry, ya lo bastante lejos.

_"Remus, quiero que sepas que eres el hombre más maravilloso del mundo"_

"Hermione…"

_"Déjame terminar. Eres lo mejor que me pasó en la vida. Me hiciste ver que las cosas tienen un lado bueno, un lado bello, un lado perfecto. Y ese lado eres tú para mí, Remus. Eres mi todo, mi universo entero. Me hubiera gustado darte un hijo, parte de ambos, representación de nuestro amor, pero creo que, tengo otro regalo para ti."_

"¿Qué Hermione, de qué estás hablando?"

_"Mira al cielo y dime que ves"_

Remus hizo lo que le dijo y miró al cielo, estaba oscureciendo, pero no había una sola nube en el firmamento. Entonces, a medida que las estrellas comenzaban a dibujarse, lo vio.

"La luna. Luna llena" – Murmuró – "¿Qué pasó?"

_"¿Recuerdas que mi pendiente dejó de brillar? Eso es símbolo que mi deseo más profundo se cumplió. Y ese deseo Remus, era que dejaras de sufrir a costa de esa maldición que te lastimó durante tanto tiempo."_

"¡No! No quiero que me la saques si a cambio no te tengo. Hermione… por favor" – Remus se dejó caer de rodillas.

_"No te desesperes Remus, encontrarás a alguien que..."_

"¿Me quiera¿Me ame? Seguramente, pero no podré hacerlo a cambio. No puedo, no si te he conocido. Hermione, no me dejes. Me volvería loco sin ti"

_"Te amo Remus Lupin. No te olvides de eso. Vive, y sé feliz, porque de lo contrario si muero, mi muerte será en vano"_

A pesar de que Remus gritó a todo pulmón, no volvió a escuchar a Hermione en su cabeza. Hermione se estaba despidiendo. Hermione se iba a morir y Remus con ella.

* * *

Harry, Hermione y Ron se detuvieron a unos quince metros de distancia de donde Voldemort los esperaba, de pie, blandiendo su varita mágica. Dio un paso al frente pero los chicos no se movieron de sus lugares. A Voldemort no le gustó. No solo Harry Potter se presentaba frente a él, sino que también lo hacía con sus amigos, y tenía el tupé de no retroceder del miedo.

"No te temo, Tom" – Dijo Harry en un grito, debido a la distancia.

Voldemort frunció el seño y dio otro paso, dando la espalda a sus prisioneros.

"¿Me lo tendrás si mato a alguien, Potter?"

"No, solo te tendré lástima. No me infundes temor"

Harry mentía y alevosamente. Sentía que sus piernas eran de gelatina y su corazón estallaría en cualquier momento, pero debía simular calma. Y por sobre todas las cosas, mantener su mente cerrada.

"No me desafíes, mocoso" – Se acercó más. Los chicos no se movieron.

"Terminemos con esto. Aquí estoy ¿Qué piensas hacer?"

"Matarte. Pero primero, primero morirán tus estúpidos amigos"

Apuntó su varita a Hermione.

"AVADA KEDAVRA" – la luz verde característica salió disparada hacia ella, haciendo que cayera de espalda inconciente. Harry y Ron desprevenidos, dieron un paso atrás por el impulso. Sin hacerlos esperar, Voldemort soltó otro maleficio, ahora contra Ron. – "AVADA KEDAVRA"

Ron cayó al igual que Hermione. Los había matado como moscas. Voldemort sonreía satisfecho.

"No" – Dejó escapar Harry. Sacó su varita y apuntó a su enemigo – "¡NO!"

Corrió hacia él y a tan solo cinco metros disparó.

"Expelliarmus" – Voldemort se protegió con una carcajada.

"Eres un niño después de todo, Potter. Avada…"

"Sectus Sempra" – Exclamó ahora Harry, tomando por sorpresa a Voldemort, apenas logró protegerse del efectivo hechizo. Voldemort retrocedió. – "Crucio" – El golpe fue eficaz pero débil, haciendo que solo sintiera un leve dolor en el pecho. – "¡Cruco!" – volvió a exclamar. Ahora lo hizo retroceder. Pero aún no era suficiente. – "¡CRUCIO!"

Lord Voldemort comenzó a retorcerse. Los mortífagos se acercaron en bandada para atacarlo. Pero a pesar que Harry iba a recibir decenas de maleficios, no parecía importarle, pues Voldemort, por fin, estaba sufriendo.

Separó su varita y Voldemort dejó chillar. Una llamarada de luces invadió la noche, una humareda de humo se levantó impidiendo que los mortífagos vieran qué había sucedido con Harry Potter luego de recibir todos los Cruciatus.

"Lucius" – Escucharon que decía Voldemort entrecortadamente. – "ayúdame, Lucius"

Uno de los enmascarados se acercó y ayudó a su amo a ponerse de pie. Con esfuerzo se encaminó hacia sus seguidores.

"¿ahora qué mi señor?"

"Busquen a Potter y tráiganmelo. Lo quiero ver agonizar" – dijo con tanto odio que hizo que Lucius Malfoy se estremeciera.

Voldemort se sentó en su silla y respiró hondo. Ese mocoso insufrible le había hecho un poco de daño pero no era suficiente para vencerlo. Cerró los ojos un segundo, y cuando los abrió algo no estaba bien.

"Lucius" – llamó. El mortífago se acercó a él. – "¿Dónde están los demás?"

"¿los demás?"

Se puso de pie de un salto y se alejó de Lucius. En efecto. No había nadie más que él y Lucius Malfoy. Sus seguidores, sus cincuenta mortífagos habían desaparecido de la nada. Él no dio la orden de que se fueran ¿Dónde estaban?

"¿Qué diablos está sucediendo aquí?" – Apuntó su varita a su mano derecha.

"¿Se refiere a los demás mortífagos?" – Preguntó con un tono de voz serio. – "No están"

"Eso puedo verlo¿Dónde están? es lo que quiero saber"

"Pues, hasta donde sé, fueron capturados por los miembros de la Orden del Fénix"

"¿¡COMO!?"

Malfoy retrocedió.

"¿Cuándo sucedió eso?"

"No hace mucho, antes que llegara Potter, creo"

"No, yo los vi. Atacaron a Potter. Él…" Dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados. Ni siquiera los prisioneros estaban allí. – "Expelliarmus" – La varita de Lucius salió volando directo a la mano de Voldemort. Ahora, el mortífago parecía nervioso.

"Fue todo una ilusión. Los Mortífagos nunca estuvieron aquí, tampoco los prisioneros."

"Maldito tridor, voy a matarte"

"No creo que vayas a matar a nadie mas"

La voz de Harry se escuchó a un par de metros de distancia. Estaba parado con la varita en alto y apuntando a Voldemort con ella.

"Potter"

"Accio Varita de Draco"

Voldemort escuchó esas palabras retumbar en su cabeza. _¿Draco, el hijo de Lucius¿Qué hacía él con la varita de su hijo?_

"Potter…"

"¿no querías pelear, Tom? Aquí estoy. Hazlo. Pero no habrá segundo plan. Solo tú y yo."

"Y antes de matarte me explicarás cómo fue que hiciste todo este espectáculo de luces, Potter. Debo admitir que me tomaste por completa sorpresa"

Voldemort, sin que nadie lo esperara, arrojó un hechizo aturdidor al mortífago, y notó que Harry fruncía el ceño con odio.

Harry guardó la segunda varita y apuntó con la suya propia a su enemigo mortal.

La batalla, entonces, comenzó. Luces rojas, azules y amarillas volaban de lado a lado, uno contra otro. Fuego, lanzaba uno, el otro arrojaba gruesas piedras. Árboles que se mecían dejando caer sus frutos sobre su enemigo. Maldiciones y encantamientos aturdidores. Hechizos escudo. No había maldición, hechizo o encantamiento que no se viera. Sin embargo, la batalla era muy pareja. Y Voldemort ya no la estaba disfrutando. Harry, por su lado, sabía que esto no estaba conduciendo a ninguna parte. Debía terminar con todo y hacerlo rápido.

_Ahora_, Dijo para sus adentros.

Harry gritó.

"Pegi Semet Pectus Cimmerii"

Voldemort se quedó duro en su lugar. Ese encantamiento lo había escuchado, no, leído cuando era solo un niño, aquella noche que se había escabullido en la biblioteca del colegio, en la sección prohibida. Solo había leído las palabras, no decía como hacer el encantamiento. Pero sabía lo que significaba que alguien te lo envíe.

Nunca creyó que fuera capaz de producir tal poder, porque se requería de una magia inmensa para conjurarlo. Y además, aunque uno tuviera dicho poder, era casi imposible que pudiera conseguir, un corazón de dragón blanco.

Harry cayó de rodillas, aún apuntando a Voldemort. No importaba si requería de toda su magia vital para matarlo, para acabar con él, lo haría sin pensarlo. Para salvar a los demás, pero sabía que no tenía el poder que se requería. Deseó, rogó a todos los cielos que sucediera un milagro, porque sentía que su alma se estaba evaporando con el hechizo. Mientras que con su mano derecha sostenía su varita, con la izquierda apretaba fuertemente una joya blanca del tamaño de una snitch. En su viaje a Avalon, la misma sacerdotisa les había entregado aquella joya, diciendo que sería el último tramo para derrotar a su enemigo. Pero que requería de un sacrificio mayor. Entonces no lo había entendido, pero ahora lo hacía. El sacrificio era él. Aquel que enviara el hechizo, sería el sacrificio. Era tan fácil de comprender ahora.

Sus fuerzas se desvanecían, su magia se agotaba. Sentía que el encantamiento drenaba cada fibra de su ser, su sangre, su fuerza, su espíritu. De pronto, algo le hizo volver a realidad. Una fuerza que no era suya, un poder externo, algo que le deba fuerza para poder concluir el trabajo. Logró levantar su mirada al frente, Voldemort estaba de rodillas, con sus ojos desorbitados, mirándolo fijamente. Pero él no prestó atención. A su derecha, vio algo que lo hizo estremecer. No supo si era el espíritu de su amigo o si realmente era Ron el que enviaba un rayo de luz plateada, hacia su pecho.

Ron sonrió, si esto era ser un héroe estaba orgulloso de serlo. Si debía morir lo haría, pero sabría que había dado su vida por una causa mayor, entregado su magia y su poder a su mejor amigo, para que pudiera completar su tarea.

Del otro lado de Harry, otra luz plateada como la luna comenzó a invadirlo. Esta vez, Hermione se unía a la travesía. Sonreía satisfecha. Harry la miró fijamente, cuestionándose si sus amigos lo cuidaban aún en la muerte, pero sonrió sabiendo que del otro lado, ellos lo esperaban con los brazos abiertos.

"Harry, extiende el… corazón" – Dijo costosamente Hermione. Pues entregar su esencia mágica era un proceso doloroso y agotador.

El chico hizo caso. La piedra blanca en su mano izquierda enfrentó a Voldemort. Ahora una luz dorada envolvía al mago, una luz que comenzaba a formar una fina línea que se dirigía hacia la piedra.

"Ya basta" – Decía Harry, pero sus amigos no se detenían. – "¡Ya Basta!"

Ron y Hermione cayeron inconcientes al suelo. Harry sintió que la magia de sus amigos lo dejaba.

"Este… es el… fin" – Murmuró pero entonces lo sintió.

Su propia magia lo abandonaba, sabía que tenía poco tiempo, sabía que no le alcanzaría para capturar el espíritu de Voldemort en la piedra. Sabía que moriría antes y que Voldemort sobreviviría.

Recordó a todas aquellas personas que había conocido a lo largo de su vida, sus tíos que a pesar de todo, le habían dado un lugar donde vivir. Sus padres, que le dieron la vida. Sus amigos, sus maestros, su familia. Miró al cielo azul, cubierto de eternas estrellas, y deseó ser una de ellas. Cerró los ojos con fuerza…

Todo ocurrió demasiado rápido. La luz dorada desapareció. El cuerpo de Voldemort cayó desplomado en el suelo, Harry de costado, sus manos soltando la piedra y la varita.

* * *

Draco despertó justo para ver a Harry caer desmayado. Aún de rodillas, gateando, se acercó a él. El encantamiento aturdidor que Voldemort le envió había sido muy fuerte, pero su magia logró salvarlo.

Se acercó finalmente a Harry. Tocó su mejilla, pero no respondía. Miró la piedra blanca, y la tomó entre sus manos. En el interior, como si de agua se tratase, se movía algo negro, una sombra.

"Voldemort" – Murmuró Draco. Harry lo había logrado. Había capturado el espíritu de Voldemort lo que significaba que había que terminar con esto.

Busco su varita, estaba seguro que Harry la tenía. La encontró en el bolsillo interno de su túnica. La tomó y apuntó a la joya.

"Finite incantato" – la piedra voló en millones fragmentos, tan pequeños que parecía polvo al viento, el cual se llevó sin dejar rastro alguno. Dejó su varita y volvió su atención a Harry. – "Harry" – Llamó. El morocho no contestó.

Sintió algunas personas en la lejanía, que se acercaban, sigilosamente. Volvió a intentar.

"Harry, responde" – Nada. Draco comenzó a desesperarse. – "¡Harry! No."

Colocó sus dedos en los costados del cuello de Harry, buscando pulso, no lo encontró.

"¡NO!"

Se abalanzó sobre él, y comenzó a zarandearlo, moverlo y hacer lo que fuera necesario para que reaccionara, nada parecía surtir efecto.

"¡Te sacrificaste!" – Exclamó a los gritos. Ahora podía escuchar los pasos de los que se acercaban. No le importó. – "¡Te sacrificaste pro todos nosotros! Maldito egoísta" – Volvía a moverlo con violencia ahora.

"Draco" – La voz le parecía familiar, pero no la reconoció, no quiso hacerlo. – "Draco" – Volvió a escuchar.

"Harry, no. No te vayas" – Decía desesperado. – "¿Por qué demonios tuviste que morir? Malito ególatra. Tuviste que ser el héroe al final ¿Verdad? El endemoniado mártir de la guerra"

Golpeaba su pecho con el puño cerrado. Pero sabía que no importaba lo que hiciera, Harry no respondería nunca. Se dejó caer, rendido sobre el pecho de Harry. Lloraba, lloraba como nunca creyó que lloraría por alguien.

A la lejanía, o eso pensó al menos, escuchaba las voces de los demás. Advertían las presencias de Ron y Hermione.

"¿Están vivos?" – Decían.

"¿Dónde está Harry?"

Al escuchar esas palabras, Draco cerró sus puños alrededor de la camisa del morocho. No se alejaría de él. No quería hacerlo. _Muerto. _Pensó,_ Harry está muerto._

"Draco¿Qué sucedió?"

"Es Harry, hay que llevarlo a la enfermería…"

"No" – Dijo Draco sin soltarse de la ropa de Harry aún a pesar de que alguien tiraba de él para que se pusiera de pie.

"Draco que dices. Hay que…"

"No, no, no, no… ¡NO!" – todos se quedaron estáticos. – "No… él no puede volver"

"¿Qué… quieres decir?"

"¿QUÉ DIABLOS CREE QUE QUIERO DECIR?"

No le importó que le estuviera gritando al mismísimo director.

"Por todos los cielos" – La voz de Tonks, que estaba junto a Draco, se escuchó ahogada. – "Harry está…_muerto_"

"¡NO!" – Ahora era James el que gritaba mientras parecía correr hacia su hijo.

"Draco te necesito conciente. Necesitamos saber… ¿Qué sucedió?" – A pesar que Dumbledore parecía querer mantener la calma, la angustia de saber que Harry, su alumno favorito, había muerto, le hacía muy difícil seguir.

"No lo sé. Voldemort me desmayó."

"¿Cómo?"

"Con un aturdidor" – Dijo irónicamente.

Vio que James intentaba levantar el cuerpo de su hijo. Draco lo soltó para que su padre pudiera tomarlo en brazos. Como si estuviera poseído. Tomó su varita una vez más, apuntó a una vara de madera y la convirtió en un cuchillo. Despacio, dolorosamente despacio, se acercó al cuerpo de Voldemort que era vigilado por tres Aurors.

Se abrió paso y miró el cuerpo inerte. Empuñó el cuchillo y antes que alguien pudiera reaccionar, lo clavó en el medio del pecho. Ahora, Voldemort estaba realmente muerto…

* * *

En la enfermería reposaban cinco cuerpos distantes del resto. Parecían estar dormidos, parecían estar descansando luego de una extenuante batalla. Draco sabía mejor. Los cinco cuerpos estaban muertos. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny y Luna. Aún le parecía una pesadilla. El hecho de estar allí, mirando los cinco cuerpos, sentado en una silla, junto a la cama de Harry.

Le habían dicho que debía descansar. Le pidieron que dejara aquel lúgubre lugar, pero no podía. No quería. Vio como la familia Weasley velaba a sus dos hijos más jóvenes. Como el padre de Luna había llegado, prácticamente corriendo, a abrazar el cuerpo de su hija, su única familia. Los Potter, no dejaban de ver a Harry, tan plácido. Remus lloraba silenciosamente en el hombro de Hermione. Aún no había podido hacerle saber a sus padres la verdad¿Cómo lo haría? El dolor era extenuante, era demasiado, era estremecedor. Era la muerte.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de haber estado allí por al menos ocho horas, nadie podía sacarlo. Se prometió que estaría junto a ellos hasta que fuera el momento del entierro. Que se llevaría acabo en el castillo, donde todos los alumnos verían las tumbas y recordarían a los héroes.

Había estado, la última media hora perdido en un punto fijo de la habitación. No sabía bien que era lo que miraba hasta que su vista se aclaró. Era el pendiente de Ron. El que había estado brillando hasta hacía unos minutos atrás. Ahora sabía porque lo observaba. Ya no brillaba. Estaba opaco, estaba oscuro… Como el de Hermione.

"Un momento"

Draco se puso de pie y caminó hacia la cama de Ron. La vista no la fallaba, el pendiente estaba tal y como el de Hermione. Entonces… antes de morir, Ron utilizó su más preciado deseo. Lo más profundo de su ser se cumplió.

"¿Qué sería?" – Se preguntó en voz alta.

Una profunda respiración se escuchó a su espalda, seguida de otra. Volteó inmediatamente para encontrar que tanto Luna como Ginny intentaban voltearse para poder respirar.

Draco tardó un segundo para reaccionar y atender a las dos chicas que habían, literalmente, resucitado de la muerte. Ayudó a Luna, que era la más próxima y luego a Ginny. Ambas estaban completamente sanas y salvas, vivas.

"¿Qué pasó?" – Preguntó Luna luego de toser un poco.

"No lo sé. Lo único que puedo deducir es que… el pendiente de Ron está opaco."

"¿Ron deseó por nuestra vida?"

"Al parecer"

"¿Dónde está? Hay que agradecerle" – Sonrió Ginny.

"Por desgracia…" – Draco se quitó de la vista de la colorada para que pudiera ver a su hermano. Luego hizo una vista panorámica.

"No. Ron, Hermione… Harry" – dijo Ginny como si le faltara el aire.

"Es la verdad"

"Pero…"

La puerta del lugar se abrió dando paso a una Madame Pomfrey agotada, con una frazada en la mano para Draco. Se asustó al ver a las dos chicas sentadas en sus camas

"Pero, como, cuando… Porque…"

No tuvieron tiempo. Salió corriendo en busca del director. Los tres volvieron su mirada del lugar en donde había estado la enfermera, hacia Ron.

"Entonces. ¿Qué paso?"

"Harry logró… encerrar el espíritu de Voldemort en la joya"

"Pero acabó con él"

"Sí"

De la nada, un grupo de personas comenzó a entrar al lugar. Los Weasley, Dumbledore, los merodeadores. Moody, Minerva, Tonks. Estaban felices de ver que Ginny y Luna, habían, de algún modo, resucitado de la muerte. Dumbledore pasó a explicarles a los demás cómo era posible esto.

Draco volvió a Harry, y tomó su mano. Fría, pálida. Observó su rostro tan apacible y algo en su cuello lo distrajo. Por más extraño que pareciera, el pendiente de Harry también se había puesto opaco. Draco se estremeció.

"Profesor" – Llamó casi sin voz. El anciano volteó a verlo. – "El pendiente de Harry…"

Dumbledore se acercó de prisa y lo revisó. En efecto, el pendiente tenía la misma forma que el de Ron y Hermione. Sin embargo, ninguno de los tres despertó.

Entonces, Draco tuvo una epifanía. Se abalanzó sobre Ron y luego sobre Hermione. Quitándoles los pendientes que tenían puestos. En cuanto se los quitó, éstos se pusieron negros y se convirtieron en polvo. Acto seguido, Ron y Hermione comenzaron a toser.

"Es un milagro" – Exclamó la señora Weasley abrazando a su hijo. Hermione recibió el mismo trato de parte de su esposo. El cual no la soltó en ningún momento.

"Draco ¿Cómo supiste?"

"La sacerdotisa. Ella nos dijo que los cristales se perderían en cuanto cumplieran su misión, al igual que sus dueños, pero no se desintegraron. Eso quería decir que aún no habían cumplido con lo que debían…"

"Protegernos" – Dijo Ron con un poco de falta de aire. – "ella dijo, el cristal es su arma mas poderosa, ambigua en completa esencia."

"¿Qué quiere decir eso?" – Dijo Sirius.

"Quiere decir que, el arma mas poderosa no es aquella que ataca, sino aquella que te protege."

"El cristal protegió a Ron y a Hermione de la muerte"

"Harry esta muerto ¿verdad?" – Dijo Hermione tristemente.- "Recuerdo que luego del Avada Kedavra de Voldemort caí de espaldas y que Harry me sacó de ahí."

"¿Recibieron un Avadra de Voldemort?"

"Aparentemente, pero Ron me protegió, y supongo que también se protegió" - Ron asintió aún observando a Harry.

"Algo, sin embargo, me hizo ponerme de pie y darle a Harry toda mi magia, hasta..."

"El completo drenaje. estoy segura que fue lo que nos hizo, de algun modo, parecer muertos"

"No parecían, estaban" - Dijo Remus.

"Le entregaron su magia Harry, pero ¿porque?"

"Para que pudiera encerrar a Voldemort en el corazón de Dragon Blanco. si su espíritu quedaba encerrado, es como si hubiera recibido el beso del Dementor. Su cuerpo, aún con vida, no tendría alma."

"Yo terminé el trabajo" - Explicó Draco. ron y Hermione comprendieron.

"Pero Harry está muerto"

Draco volteó a verlo una vez más, el pendiente opaco ya no estaba. Eso quería decir que había cumplido su misión.

"No lo protegió ¿verdad?" – dijo Lily con algo de esperanza.

"¿Cuál habrá sido su deseo?"

"La fuerza necesaria para acabar con Voldemort" – dijeron Ron, Hermione y Draco al mismo tiempo.

"Será mejor que salgan de aquí. Los revisaré y podrán retirarse a descansar. Merlín sabe que lo necesitan"

Ginny se acercó a Harry y rozó su mano sobre la mejilla del chico, acto seguido, sonrió a Draco y le aseguró que todo estaría bien. El rubio, no comprendió.

Dejaron la habitación solamente con los Potter, Draco y el cuerpo de Harry. Los tres observaban a chico, melancólicamente.

"Draco" – Dijo Lily. El rubio la miró. – "Estabas enamorado de Harry ¿Verdad?"

"Sí" – Dijo sin pensarlo dos veces. Aún sin apartar la mirada del morocho.

"Me alegro"

Sin más salieron del cuarto dejando a Draco con Harry. Solos.

El rubio se acercó a la ventana, el sol estaba despuntando y el calor matinal era un refrescante alivio.

Como un acto reflejo, miró su pendiente, ya no estaba…

"¿Draco?"

* * *

Ginny se despidió de su familia para dirigirse directo a cama. Estaba cansada, agotada, exhausta. Y todavía tenía que lidiar con otro asunto antes de poder descansar como Dios manda. Por alguna razón, que solo ella conocía, sabía que no había nada por lo cual preocuparse, después de todo, ella veía mas allá de lo normal. Sabía que Draco sería feliz.

"Ginny" –Sirius la esperaba sentado en la cama. Como supuso que haría.

"Sirius… yo"

"Tengo algo para darte"

El mago se acercó despacio. Tenía algo en su espalda. La colorada lo miraba a los ojos detenidamente. Hasta que Sirius tomó una de sus manos y depositó algo suave en ella.

Cuando bajó su mirada, sintió que se le llenaba de lágrimas. En su mano, había un par de pequeños escarpines blancos.

"Aun no se sabe el sexo, pero…"

"¿Cómo supiste?"

"Hermione se lo dijo a Harry, y él lo dijo en voz alta"

"No se puede confiar en nadie en estos días"

"No hay vuelta que darle" – sonrió Sirius. – "Sabes que soy el hombre más feliz del universo ¿Verdad?"

"¿Lo eres?" – Ginny envolvió sus brazos alrededor el cuello de Sirius. Vio una sombra de tristeza en su rostro, Harry era aún su desconsuelo.

"Lo soy, gracias a ti"

_Lo serás, ya verás_. Pensó ella. Sonrió dulcemente, depositando un tierno beso en la nariz de Sirius. Se soltó y se dirigió a la cama, Sirius detrás de ella. Dispuesto a compartir cada segundo de su vida con su familia.

"De todos modos, Sirius." – El mago la miró, deslumbrado. – "Deberás conseguir otro par de estos"

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Solo… instinto" – Besó los labios de su esposo, y se acurrucó en su pecho.

* * *

Hermione se encontraba caminando muy despacio hacia el cuarto de Remus, el más próximo a la enfermería. Ninguno decía nada, no era necesario. Se amaban, se tenían. Todo estaría bien. Simplemente lo sabía.

_"Todo está bien, _él _está bien"_ escuchó las palabras de Ginny en su cabeza y no tardó en reproducirlas a Ron. El resto era cuestión de tiempo.

Remus se acercó a ella y besó su cuello, sacándola de su tren de pensamientos.

"Te amo" – Le susurró.

"Yo a ti, Remus" – tomó su mano y continuaron caminando.

Remus, sin embargo no notó que Hermione observaba algo en su mano. Una alianza de oro en su dedo anular izquierdo. Se la había puesto él cuando creyó que estaba muerta.

Hermione sonrió cansina. Tenía toda la vida para disfrutar con el hombre que más amaba en el mundo, la vida le daba otra oportunidad, no la iba a desaprovechar.

Soltó la mano de Remus y lo abrazó por la cintura mientras continuaban el camino.

Sí, toda una vida, llena de magia…

_Después de todo, nuestro amor, va más allá del tiempo y el espacio._

. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

GRACIAS, GRACIAS DE VERDAD!!!!

Finalmente he terminado con la historia, sé que he tardado con el último capi pero he comenzado las clases en la universidad y me he quedado sin tiempo. Finalmente, hoy viernes 31 de agosto terminé el capítulo y la historia.

La verdad es que no sabía si continuarla o no, pero decidí terminarla aquí. No sabía de manera concisa si hubiera podido continuar actualizando más. Sé que tengo dos historias todavía escribir y no se cuando voy a sacar tiempo para hacerlo….

De todos modos, mis agradecimientos a todos los que dejaron sus reviews a lo largo de la historia, sé que he sido un poco agotadora en esto de la espera, y pido mis más sentidas disculpas.

Un gran saludo a todos mis lectores, fieles lectores jajaja se los hiper agradezco, de veras, sé que lo he dicho a lo largo de la historia, pero quiero repetirles que sin ustedes no habría podido hacer nada de esto.

Espero de todo corazón que les guste el capi final, no olviden dejar un review, es el último de la historia. Jajaja

En fin, sin mas que decir. MIL GRACIAS Y HASTA LA PRÓXIMA…

Ivita Black

M.O.M.


	41. epilogo

**Epilogo – once años después.**

"¡Anthony, Marcus!"

Una acalorada Ginny corría a la par de dos pequeños de diez años por el gran parque de una casa sobre la colina más cálida y apacible de todas.

Era una tarde de julio, 31 de julio, para ser preciso. Y el día había celebrado desde aquella mañana el cumpleaños número 29 del héroe más poderoso de todos los tiempos. Y por ese mismo motivo, todos se habían congregado para celebrarlo juntos.

La larga mesa, encantada, se encontraba situada en el costado del parque, cerca de la puerta trasera de la casa, para poder ir y venir de ser necesario. El mantel blanco cubriendo la madera clara de la mesa, con los tantos vasos mezclados y casi en cualquier lado, que hacían prácticamente imposible deducir de quien era cual.

"Ya basta" – volvió a decir Ginny, deteniéndose en seco. Sus hijos, con el cabello castaño y los ojos azules oscuros, altos y muy llamativos, se detuvieron con ella, a tan solo dos metros por delante.

"Vamos mamá, solo un poco más de ejercicio" – Sonrió Anthony.

"¿Ejercicio? Eso era lo que querían que hiciera ¿verdad?"

"Era una broma, no le hagas caso a Anthony" – Sonrió de costado Marcus.

"No puedo con ustedes. Me voy a sentar"

Una vez dejó los chicos cerca de un árbol, regresó hacia la mesa, sentándose con las otras mujeres que allí estaban. Su madre, la señora Weasley sonreía complacida con la actitud de sus nietos.

"Son tal y como Frey y George" – Sonrió.

"Gracias por los ánimos. Deberían verlos a la noche, no quieren dormirse y Sirius no los incentiva para que lo hagan"

"Vamos Gin, no es para tanto"

"No se porque hablo contigo, Hermione" – las restantes mujeres en la mesa rieron divertidas e incluso Hermione sonrió.

La castaña, sentada a su lado, tenía en sus brazos a una adormilada criatura donde apenas se le podía ver el cabello rubio que resplandecía con el sol, y sus manitas pequeñas sujetando el borde de la blusa de Hermione.

"Oye, no creas que tengo en casa angelitos de dios" – Una risa contagiosa y masculina la hizo voltear.

"Vamos Hermione, eres la menos indicada para quejarte. Cloe, Teo y ahora Lucy, son tres angelitos"

"Gracias, Arthur, pero…" – Sonrió.

"¿Dónde están los demás hombres?" – Preguntó Lily que venía de la cocina con la varita en alto cargando unos cuantos platos de pastel delante de ella.

"Jugando al Quidditch¿Dónde más?" – rió Tonks. – Yo acabo de venir del cobertizo, los niños están muy bien, pero preguntan por el pastel del cumpleaños."

"Iré a llamarlos" – Dijo Molly mientras se ponía de pie. En cuanto sucedió eso, una bandada de chicos salió corriendo hacia el exterior, detrás, una Luna sonriente.

"¿Qué pasó?"

"Solo les dije que habría pastel si salíamos. Está mas lindo aquí afuera."

Mientras hablaba, Luna se tocaba el vientre ya crecido. Había dejado de ser tan lunática como era de estudiante, aunque era cierto también que poseía la imaginación de una niña. Eso le había hecho ganar varios premios de reconocimiento en el mundo muggle al publicar ya ocho libros de aventura, criaturas extrañas y tantas otras cosas.

Luna se sentó frente a Hermione y Ginny, con mucho cuidado.

"¿Paga cuando espegas?" – preguntó Fleur sentada del otro de Luna.

"Dentro de tres meses, creo. Pero si este pequeño es como John, entonces creo que estará aquí para antes de Halloween."

"Es un niño entonces" – Afirmó Lily disponiendo de las cosas sobre la mesa.

"Por lo que sé. Ron sabe y no quiere decirme." – sonrió enamorada. – "Bueno, yo le dije que no lo hiciera aún ai pataleara para que lo dijera. Aunque tengo la impresión que solo hay una mujer Weasley en cada generación"

"Ponle la firma." Sonrió Ginny.

A los pocos minutos, la señora Weasley encabezaba la comitiva de hombres sudados y con escobas en las manos, listos para cortar el pastel. Los cinco hermanos Weasley estaban ahí, los merodeadores, Harry y Draco.

"Ya era hora que hicieran acto de presencia" – Sonreía Luna.

Ron se acercó a ella y con una mano en su vientre, besó los labios de su esposa.

"Ron, amor, aunque sepas que te amo, por favor date un baño"

Los demás rieron.

"¿Cómo está Lucy?" – Preguntó un susurrante Remus en el oído a Hermione.

"Bien, recién se ha dormido. Realmente no puedo creer que lo haya logrado"

Remus besó a Hermione en la mejilla.

"¿Por qué no van a asearse un poco a la casa y luego cortamos en pastel? Realmente están un poco… como decirlo…"

"Tranquila mamá, ya venimos" – Sonrió Charlie mientras le tiraba un beso a Tonks que se encontraba del otro lado.

* * *

En la mesa, sentados todos juntos, los presentes celebraban el cumpleaños de Harry Potter. Hacía tan solo unos momentos después de haber salido, limpios y perfumados, en el parque aparecieron miembros de la Orden, del ED y algunos amigos del trabajo de Harry. Un poco más atrás, con una mirada de disculpa y un sentimiento de incomodidad, llegaba la señora Malfoy. Draco fue quien la recibió con un fuerte abrazo, al parecer, su madre aún no se acostumbraba a la demostración de afecto que adquirió su hijo en estos tiempos.

"Hola mamá" – Saludó con una sonrisa genuina.

"Hijo, él… no pudo venir"

"No te preocupes, en estos once años no lo he visto más que en eventos del Ministerios. Y apenas me ha dirigido la palabra"

"Es que no era lo que él quería para ti, hijo. Él quería que te casaras y tuvieras hijos y…"

"Madre, estoy casado, y…"

"¡Abuelita Cissy!" – Exclamó una vocecilla aguda y simpática acompañada de una pequeña niña de cuatro años que corría con una sonrisa radiante y los brazos abiertos hacia Narcisa Malfoy.

"hola encanto" – La niña se pegó a las piernas de su abuela. – "¿Has estado celebrando el cumpleaños de papá?"

"Sí, y ahora íbamos a cortar el pastel¿quieres pastel abuelita?"

Narcisa observó a Draco que le respondía con una sonrisa. Le entregó un paquete de color verde con un moño plateado y alzó a la niña en brazos.

"Me encantaría comer un trozo de pastel. ¿Qué estuviste haciendo tú, Noel?"

Draco no escuchó la respuesta. Se quedó parado allí. Su padre no lo entendía pero, todo lo que él quiso para Draco, él lo tenía. Estaba casado, tenía una bella hija y una casa grande y cuidada. Un empleo en el Ministerio, y… no, Lucius Malfoy nunca entendería la relación que él tenía con Harry. Y por primera vez no le importo que lo hiciera. Él tenía a Harry y a Noel, nada más necesitaba para ser feliz.

"Vamos Harry, pide tres deseos"

Ante el comentario desprevenido de Fred, unos lugares más adelante, cuatro risas no se hicieron esperar. Cada vez que Hermione, Ron, Draco o Harry escuchaban la palabra deseo, era como si la vida les sonriera. Recordaban que gracias a un deseo, ellos tenían todo lo que tenían.

Harry sopló las velas en su pastel, antes que ocasionaran un incendio, pues a alguien se le había ocurrido poner veintinueve velas en el pastel. El cumpleañero recibió felicitaciones, obsequios y bromas de parte de todos y cada uno de los presentes. Cuando llegó a Minerva y, para la sorpresa de todos, Severus Snape, los saludó con gusto y agradecimiento.

"Potter, no olvides que mañana…"

"Tranquilo Severus, deja que el chico festeje su cumpleaños por una buena vez"

Harry sonrió. Aún no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, pero por esa misma razón, tenía en su escritorio, enmarcado, junto a la fotografía de sus padres, sus amigos y la de Draco y Noel, el recorte de El Profeta, donde anunciaban al nuevo director de Hogwarts, que por cierto era el más joven de toda la historia del colegio. Por desgracia, su presencia como director implicaba el fallecimiento del mejor de los directores. Albus Dumbledore había perdido la vida hacía un par de años, pero lo bueno de ello, había sido que sucedió en el mejor de los modos. Muerte natural, durmiendo.

Habían sufrido mucho por la perdida de Dumbledore, y por un momento Harry se negó a aceptar el puesto de director del colegio, porque sentía que estaba usurpando el lugar de su querido director. Sin embargo, fue el mismísimo Snape el que le dijo que para Dumbledore era un honor ser reemplazado por su alumno preferido, el más querido de todos. Harry aceptó el puesto.

"Harry" – Un niña bellísima de cabello colorado y ojos negros se acercó al mago con cuidado y respeto. Al parecer, la muchacha le tenía mucho respeto al profesor de Pociones del colegio.

"¿Qué pasa Angie?"

"Mamá dice que debes cortar el pastel" – Harry volteó a ver a su madre sonriendo con una cuchilla lista para cortar.

"Dile a mamá que ya voy." – Se volteó a ver a sus compañeros de trabajo. – "Espero que se porte bien este año"

"Es una Potter, se portará como tal" – Dijo Severus queriendo ser duro.

"No lo decía por ella… lo decía por usted, profesor" – Sin más Harry dio media vuelta y marchó hacia el pastel que lo esperaba.

* * *

Los Weasley se habían marchado, dejando solamente al matrimonio más joven con ese apellido, Los Black, los Lupin, y los dos Potter. Cada matrimonio con sus respectivos hijos.

Se encontraban sentados en la sala de la casa, cálida y acogedora, tomando un delicioso té de hierbas, mientras que los niños jugaban a las cartas explosivas, o dibujaban muy tranquilamente.

"Quien hubiera dicho ¿no?" – Soltó de pronto James.

"¿Qué quieres decir Prongs?"

"bueno, quiero decir. Que¿Quién hubiera dicho que con la llegada de dos jovencitas a nuestros tiempos de colegio, todo hubiera salido… como ha salido?"

"Debo admitir que fue muy extraño haberlos conocido de jóvenes cuando los habíamos conocido ya de viejos" – sonrió Ginny.

"¿a quien dices viejo, tu?" – Bromeó Sirius besando a Ginny en la mejilla.

"De cualquier modo. Estoy contenta que las cosas hubieran terminado así"

"Abuelita Lily, mira lo que hice" – La pequeña Noel le mostró a su abuela un gran papel blanco con unos garabatos de colores.

"Que bonito Noel. ¿Quién te enseño a dibujar así?"

"Papi Draco. ¿Te gusta? Te lo obsequio"

"Gracias hermosa"

Hubo un silencio por unos segundos cuando Harry habló.

"Estuvimos pensando con Draco" – Comenzó, los demás lo observaban. – "Es posible que haya una oportunidad de… adoptar a un niño"

"¿De veras?" – Preguntó James. – "Eso sería fantástico Harry. Es bueno que un hijo tenga un hermano o hermana."

"¿Lo creen correcto?"

"Por supuesto Harry. Le están dando la oportunidad a una criatura de que pueda ser feliz, que tenga una familia y todo eso."

"Supongo" – Sonrió Harry.

"Papi" – Otra vez la vocecilla de Noel, pero ahora en un susurro hacia Draco.

"¿Qué pasa amor?"

"Quiero ir a dormir" – Susurró otra vez. Los presentes rieron.

"Nosotros nos vamos" – Dijo Ginny, mientras que llamaba a Marcus y Anthony, los cuales no querían irse, por supuesto.

Mientras que Remus llamaba a Teo y Cloe para que ellos también partieran a la casa. Los dueños de casa saludaron a sus invitados mientras, uno a uno, se iban yendo a sus propias casas. Los últimos fueron los padres de Harry y la pequeña Angie.

"Me hace feliz verte bien, hijo"

"Gracias papá, soy realmente feliz."

"Eso es lo que importa. Y como te he dicho antes, no dejes que los demás te arruinen tu felicidad."

"No lo haré. Nos vemos en unos días"

Harry cerró la puerta y volteó a ver el interior de su casa. De la cocina salieron Draco, con la camisa desabotonada, mostrando la camiseta debajo, y a Noel en sus brazos, tomando, de su mamadera, un poco de leche. Harry sonrió.

"¿Qué hacen ustedes dos?"

"Papá me dio la meme para irme a dormir" – sonrió Noel con sus pequeños dientecitos blancos y una mirada llena de vitalidad.

"Bueno, entonces papá te llevará a dormir, mientras yo termino de ordenar aquí"

"Pero yo quiero que los dos me lleven a dormir. Me gusta cuando me cuentan cuentos"

Harry miró a Draco. El rubio estaba evidentemente agotado y Harry estaba igualmente cansado. Se pasó la mano por su cabello oscuro y suspiró.

"¿Qué te parece si hoy vas a dormir sin cuento y mañana te contamos dos?"

"Estamos tan cansados como tú" – Le dijo Draco antes de darle un beso en la mejilla rechoncha.

"bueno, pero luego me cuentan muchos, muchos cuentos"

"Todos los que quieras"

Draco se acercó hasta Harry y extendió los brazos para que Noel pudiera besarle en la mejilla. Acto seguido él le beso en los labios.

"Nos vemos arriba" – Dijo Draco tratando de ocultar un bostezo.

"Los amo" – Dijo Harry mientras veía como su familia subía las escaleras.

"Y nosotros a ti" – dijeron Draco y Noel al mismo tiempo. Harry sintió que una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

* * *

"Remus" – llamó Hermione desde la puerta del cuarto.

"¿Cloe y Teo se han dormido ya?"

"Sí, amor." – Hermione vio como Remus dejaba a una dormida Lucy dentro de la cuna, cerca de la cama de ellos. – "Remus¿eres feliz?"

"¿Feliz? Claro que lo soy. Me has hecho muy feliz, Hermione. Desde que te conocí en el colegio, supe que serías mía"

Remus la abrazó y la alzó unos centímetros del suelo. Hermione comenzó a reír a causa de las cosquillas causadas por los besos de Remus en su cuello.

"Shh, vas a despertar a Lucy" – Dijo el mago sonriendo.

El matrimonio salió del cuarto hacia el living de la casa.

"En un mes empiezan las clases" – Dijo Remus.

"Lo sé." – Respondió Hermione acurrucándose en el hombro de Remus en el sillón.

"Mione…"

"Remus, ya hablamos de esto, hace cinco años que tenemos la misma conversación. No vamos a mudarnos a Hogsmead. Por alguna razón, ese pueblo saca lo peor de mi."

"No hace falta que me lo digas. Sé lo que ese pueblo te hace sentir. Sé, lo que me hace sentir a mí, y no me gusta"

"Pues no podemos evitarlo. Tú eres el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Pero yo trabajo en el ministerio, no necesito estar ahí" – Dijo deseando terminar el tema, Remus sin embargo no la dejó.

"Sabes que no puedo dejarte sola con los niños"

"Mi madre cuidará a Lucy, ya hablé con ella. Y mientras tanto, Teo puede ir con ella o Molly. Además, solo serán ocho horas. Luego llego a casa y puedo estar con los niños" – Hermione notó que Remus iba a protestar pero ella se anticipó. – "Me gusta que seas profesor de Hogwarts. El salario es bueno, haces lo que te gusta y mientras, puedes cuidar de Cloe sin que se de cuenta"

"Pero no me agrada dejarte aquí."

"Amor, de verdad. Sabes que si no puedo con todo te lo haré saber. Mientras tanto. ¿Vamos a dormir?"

Remus entendió que la conversación había terminado.

* * *

"¡Papá!" – Exclamaron dos voces casi igualmente exaltadas.

Ginny suspiró despacio y cerró el libro que había estado intentando leer desde hacía media hora cuando envió a Sirius a que pusiera a dormir a los gemelos. Pero claro, esto era cada noche, y aún no entendía porqué seguía pidiéndole a la criatura de su esposo que la ayudara con la dos igualmente criaturas de sus hijos.

Esperó a que volvieran a gritar para hacer acto de presencia.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" – Dijo frunciendo el ceño, con sus brazos en jarra.

"Papá nos está contando lo que hacía en la escuela"

"Dice que nos dirá todos los pasajes del colegio"

"Papá no va a ser nada de eso" – dijo Ginny mirando a Sirius que, en ese momento sonreía apenado.

"Pero… Pero…" – Decían los gemelos al mismo tiempo.

"Anthony, Marcus. A dormir… ahora"

"Hagan caso a mamá. Que sino va a enojarse con los tres" – dijo Sirius.

Tomó a Anthony, que estaba parado sobre el colchón y lo metió dentro de las sábanas, acto seguido hizo lo mismo con Marcus. Besó las frentes de sus hijos y salió de la habitación. Ginny hizo lo mismo, mientras que en el camino recogía ropa del suelo y la colocaba en un baúl con el resto de la ropa sucia.

"Los amo"

"Y nosotros a ti mamá."

"¿Mamá?"

"¿Qué Marcus?"

"¿Es verdad que existe un pasaje de Hogwarts directo a Zonko?" – Ginny meditó la respuesta un momento y luego respondió con la sombra de una sonrisa.

"Sí"

"¿Dónde está?"

"En el tercer piso, y ahora a dormir. No sacarán más información de esta pobre mujer"

Los gemelos comenzaron a reír. Incluso cuando Ginny cerró la puerta del cuarto, escuchaba los comentarios de los chicos, planeando lo que harían en cuanto pisaran Hogwarts, dentro de un mes.

"Siempre me haces quedar como la mala de la película" – Se quejó en cuanto cerró la puerta de su propio cuarto. Sirius se estaba terminando de colocar la camisa del pijama.

"A los chicos les gusta el acto."

"Pero yo no era la mala, Hermione era la mala" – Ahora hacía puchero. Sirius comenzó a reír.

"Tranquila Gin. Mi cielo. ¿Qué puedo hacer para que te sientas mejor?"

"Bueno, ya que lo dices" – El humor había cambiado drásticamente. – "Hay algo que tengo que decirte, y necesito que te sientes"

Sirius comprendió que era bastante serio.

"Dime"

"Bueno. Hace dos meses que estoy con retraso."

"¿Para que?"

"¿Cómo para qué? Sirius, por las barbas de Merlín. Estoy embarazada"

"¿Vamos a tener un hermano?"

Las voces al unísono de los gemelos la hicieron saltar de su lugar.

"Vamos a tener un hermano, vamos a tener un hermano, vamos a tener un hermano"

Mientras cantaban alegremente, saltando ahora en la cama de sus padres, Sirius se acercó a Ginny y la besó suavemente en los labios. Ginny entendió lo que le quiso decir con ese beso.

_No hay por que amor._ Pensó mientras sonreía.


	42. NOTA LEER, IMPORTANTE

NOTA DE LA AUTORA

Queridísimos lectores. A falta de otro medio de comunicación con ustedes he optado por utilizar el simple y siempre querido para dejarles una noticia.

Sé que últimamente no he publicado nada, sé que he comenzado una historia que no he podido continuar y se… en fin, ustedes entienden.

El punto de este tan inesperado agregado a mi historia, espero que no crean que he agregado capítulos porque se van a decepcionar, es para comunicarles que decidí escribir una historia colateral.

Ok, ustedes dirán "¿De qué demonios está hablando esta chica?" pero creo que esta es la mejor forma de describirlo. Y pasaré ahora a explicarles cómo llegué a llamar a mi historia de este modo tan peculiar.

Hace un poco más de un mes decidí empezar a escribir una historia, que más tarde, aunque espero que no mucho más tarde, ustedes tengan el gusto de leer. En esta historia, como en todas, hay una pareja protagonista de la cual podrán saber casi al comienzo. Pero entonces otra historia surgió dentro de la misma, y continué escribiendo. Es decir, que de pronto me vi escribiendo una historia con dos parejas protagonistas, en dos tiempo distintos con dos finalidades totalmente distintas. Debo confesar que incluso me había comenzado a marear al escribir sobre las dos en la misma hoja.

Y he aquí, se me ocurrió separarlas, ¡Que sean dos! Me dije, pero… seguía encontrando puntos en común, seguía habiendo continuidad. Y luego pensé. ¡Sí, que sean secuela! Pero… me vi en una encrucijada. ¿Cuál sería el comienzo y cuál la continuación? Y allí mismo se me ocurrió hacerlas colaterales.

¡Ninguna sería el comienzo y ninguna el final. Se podrían leer sin un orden específico y aún así tendrían sentido ambas….!

Hagamos un paréntesis.

Si ustedes, lectores han leído más de una de mis publicaciones, notarán que algunas las parejas comienzan a tener forma. Aunque entonces fueron solo sutiles menciones a las mismas. En **El Amor Sin Tiempo Ni Espacio**, tenemos a las dos parejas principales, y… las sutiles. Ya sean James/Lily, Ron/Luna y… Harry/Draco. Por otro lado, en **De Vuelta Al Comienzo**, tenemos las parejas de Hermione/Harry, Ron/Luna(otra vez), Ginny/Draco… Hermione(pasado)/Lucius.

Es obvio que ya había comenzado a tener cierta inclinación por las parejas que estaba tratando de definir. Pues bien. En estas dos nuevas historias las cuales ya tienen sus títulos: **Del Otro Lado del Espejo** y **Contigo En Cada Paso**, las parejas protagonistas serán Hermione/Lucius en la primera y Draco/Harry en la segunda.

Pero ustedes se preguntarán cómo haré para que de cualquier forma que se lea, si una o la otra primero, la historia en general tenga sentido. Eso es fácil. Con una tercera historia como desenlace. Por lo que, por el precio de una, tendrán tres nuevo Fics.

La tercera ya está en progreso, pero aún no tiene nombre. Aunque deberán leer las otras dos primero para poder seguirle la trama a esta.

En fin. Me gustaría que me enviaran un review, un mail, algo… ¡ALGO! Para saber qué opinan con esto nuevo que les estoy comentando.

Aún así calculo que se estarán posteando para mediados o fines del mes de abril, lo que me da el suficiente tiempo para escribir varios capítulos y no tener que dejarlos a la espera por más. No prometo, eso sí, postear seguido, dado que estoy trabajando 9 horas diarias (lo que equivale a estar fuera de casa casi 12) y estoy estudiando, bastante menos horas.

Así que ya saben. Sé que todavía me están agregando como Autora favorita o como historia favorita. Y estoy realmente orgullosa de eso, de mí misma (si debo decirlo yo), es por eso que me atreví a continuar.

Con mis casi 24 años de vida, y 16 escribiendo lo que me venía a la mente, creo poder decir que recién ahora he comenzado a encontrar un poco de ese algo que me hacía falta para hacerlo bien. Aunque después de todo, y como dijo Borges tantas y tantas veces:

_Nunca me han gustado mis obras. Me resultan inaceptables. Pero ese soy yo ¿No?_

Un abrazo gigantesco a todos mis lectores fieles y a los no tan fieles que no me han dejado reviews. Un beso a cada uno de ustedes por ser constantes con mis historias, pues Merlín sabe que muy pocas veces lo fui yo con ellas, y aquí estoy: sentada frente a mi computadora, escribiendo una carta a mis lectores a las 20:37, esperando, no una respuesta favorable… simplemente una respuesta que me diga ¡hey, aquí estoy. Ya era hora que reaparecieras Ivita Black!

Con basto placer, me despido hasta la próxima.

No leeremos pronto,

Ivita Black


End file.
